Fotografía mí Corazón roto
by Ibrahil
Summary: Ser un fotógrafo fue lo que llevo a Dean Winchester a conocer al famoso empresario de Lambester's Oil; no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se casaran, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la familia del niño rico, aunque Jared oculta un secreto que los dañara..
1. Fotografía de un amanecer tortuoso

**Título: Fotografía mí Corazón roto. [20/20]**  
><strong>Autoras: Ibrahil (evian_fork) &amp; Vanessa (vane_chan6)<strong>  
><strong>Betas: vampzsheperd023 &amp; elghin<strong>  
><strong>Artista: destielwinchi<strong>  
>Fandom: SupernaturalCWRPS AU  
>Género: SlashCrossover AU.  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: Sexo telefonico - Hurt - Bebes - Padres Terrorificos  
><strong>Palabras: 177.179<strong>  
>Parejas: Dean WinchesterJared Padalecki - Christian Kane/Ian Somerhalder - Breve mención Jared Padalecki/Alona Tal - Mención Jared Padalecki/Danneel Harris – Dean Winchester/OMC – Jeffrey Morgan/Misha Collins (Divorciados)  
>Resumen: Ser un fotógrafo fue lo que llevo a Dean Winchester a conocer al famoso empresario de Lambester's Oil; no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se casaran, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la familia del niño rico, quienes desde la sombra no ha parado de conspirar contra lo que siente el uno por el otro; Jared esconde un secreto, que su familia comparte con un silencio cómplice que no tardara en ser escuchado por el Winchester.<p>

NDAS: ESCRITO PARA EL BABY BANG 2011, TIENE 22 PARTES, ES LARGUÍSIMO COMO UNA MULA, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN POR AQUÍ

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 Fotografías de un amanecer tortuoso.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Houston, Texas. USA]<strong>

La altura del edificio permitía que la paz en el apartamento continuara de igual forma, mas aun cuando las ventanas del balcón de la habitación principal del lugar estaban plenamente abiertas, exponiendo la habitación al frio de la noche de octubre, donde se podían escuchar en la lejanía los aviones aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Houston, a kilómetros del Hugh Grand Hotel, estaba la residencia de la elite Texana. La residencia del CEO de Lambester's Oil, Jared Padalecki.

El hijo menor de los Padalecki. Grandes notas, gran futuro que ya estaba viviendo. Aún con su hermética vida y personalidad, se había abierto paso a través de la niebla de rumores que le catalogaban como alguien demasiado joven, y por lo tanto, con demasiada poca experiencia para seguir el rumbo de su abuelo, el cual le había heredado todo a él y no a su padre.

Quizás esa era la principal razón del porque de su testarudez. La de su padre, no la suya, de no permitir que su hijo se desviara aunque sea un milímetro de la meta principal.

Ni un milímetro.

Desafortunadamente, observándolo desde los ojos del patriarca Padalecki, Jared Tristan no era un chico común, y gracias a su hermética personalidad, y su falta de confianza en las palabras de los demás, Gerald Padalecki no lo vio venir.

No hasta que fue muy tarde.

* * *

><p>El frio comenzó a hacer mella en el cuerpo desnudo en la cama, quien se removió, despertando lentamente, hasta el punto en que todo su cuerpo parecía estar alerta de que era el único en la cama matrimonial. Dean Winchester se giró entre estas, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras un gruñido apenas audible se escapaba de sus gruesos labios, ahora fruncidos en una mueca de enfado y decepción; una que aparecía muy a menudo en ellos, en especial desde hace un mes.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 5:30 am, lo que le indicaba que aun faltaba tiempo para que se despertara a ir a trabajar.

La razón de su falta de sueño de un momento a otro era clara. Sólo había que observar el lado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial para darse cuenta del porqué de su enfado. Literalmente, ese espacio había estado vacio por dos meses; sin un hombre que llenara el espacio vacío.

- Mierda...no esta... - maldice una vez más, y se está poniendo de pie. Eran pies calientes sobre la carpeta fría de la habitación, maldiciendo la falta de alfombras en el lugar, y más aun del cuerpo al cual siempre le había gustado amanecer apretado, caliente y seguro.

Es como estar soltero de nuevo. Incluso la ropa sucia le recuerda a la suya, tirada a un lado, manteniendo su olor, y quizás eso es lo que lo lleva a tomarla entre las manos, observando que no es para nada suya, pero eso no le impide colocársela sobre los hombros, sintiendo el olor masculino de su esposo contra su piel.

La puerta de la habitación está abierta, y desde ella puede verse ir y venir la luz parpadeante del estudio donde con seguridad el hombre que busca está ahí, trabajando, como si no hubiera nada mejor en la vida que trabajar, Al menos amanecer a su lado era mejor que eso, a pesar de sus pensamientos, se siente aliviado de verle allí, moviéndose por la oficina.

Llega a tiempo para ver como el hombre por el que ha estado enamorado casi un año y medio ya, se deja caer pesadamente sobre la silla de cuero negro, mullida pero no más cómoda que su propia cama, la cual esta fría ahora.

- Jared... - e incluso si su voz es un reclamo que pretende salir rudo y violento, solo sale derrotado y adormilado, cansado de que el nombre no salga de ellos en un suspiro tonto o en un gemido desesperado.

* * *

><p>Jared está de pie frente al imponente ventanal, cubierto sutilmente primero de una cortina blanca con bordados hechos a mano en formas artísticas indefinibles, son casi grabados que cada quien interpretaría a su manera, pero no por eso menos hermosos; la segunda cortina que cubre la primera es de una tela más fina de color café, por lo que los grabados de la primera se enmarcan a través del color uniforme; dando un ambiente algo innovador y elegante al enorme despacho, hecho de café y madera por todos lados, pero sin duda también algo oscuro, serio y hasta carentes de emociones.<p>

Admira lo que ambas cortinas le permiten. La ciudad, lo que llaman hogar, no por nada es el edificio más alto de ésta e incluso cuando el cielo está despejado - que no es la situación ahora - se puede ver a lo lejos algunos árboles, un ambiente más sano y natural que el de esa jungla de cemento; solo ve un par de edificios con las luces encendidas y el reflejo del sol los hace parecer más imponentes de lo que en realidad son.

Ser CEO de Lambester's Oil es prácticamente ser el dueño de esa ciudad y de muchas otras. Por lo tanto, el dueño de todo; ese es Jared Padalecki, quien no precisamente admira la cuidad, o el sol que apenas sale y la niebla por todas partes, no.

Mientras su vista se pierde en el horizonte—ojos grises, fríos e inexpresivos—, escucha algunas grabaciones que su secretaria recolectó sobre ciertas propuestas de negocio con su compañía, después de todo es un hombre ocupado y no puede ir a cada reunión con cada emprendedor que considera, ilusamente, que puede llegar a ser su socio.

Entre sus manos tiene las carpetas, donde su secretaria ha hecho sus apreciaciones personales. Después de todo, él confía en su juicio. Y los comentarios van desde "inútil, estúpido, sin dinero, es idiota" a lo que lastimosamente él concuerda con la mayoría de ellas.

Después de algunos cuantos minutos, el sol, aunque impalpable, le resulta insoportable, por lo que cierra las cortinas y se conduce a su escritorio caminando tranquilamente. Es un escritorio de caoba con los grabados de su apellido y nombre en una esquina. Está pulcramente ordenado, pero rodeado por pilas de papeles en cada esquina, una de ellas esconde cierto tesoro que está en la derecha, al verlo los ojos grises parecen recobrar algo de vida, pero es solo un destello que se va tan rápido como llega.

Aleja la vista de ahí, concentrándose de nuevo en las propuestas que llegan a sus oídos y cuando escucha la última suspira frustrado. Ninguna es buena, ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para él y su compañía, así que con algo de fuerza cierra la carpeta de golpe y las desliza lentamente en la madera de su escritorio, donde la pequeña luz de la lámpara le da toda la que necesita.

Se deja caer, con algo de ímpetu sobre una amplia, gruesa y grande —y no olvidar fina— silla que se acopla correctamente a su cuerpo. Busca entre la gaveta un lapicero con que empezara firmar unas autorizaciones cuando unos pasos ligeros pero rudos se oyen de fondo. Tiene que ser él, Dean, su esposo, que pese a que nunca lo dirá, es lo único que es más importante que su empresa.

Voltea la silla hacia la ventana, no quiere tener contacto con esos ojos verdes porque sabe que dirá sí a cualquier cosa que quiera y él aun tiene mucho trabajo.

Cuando la puerta se abre, está a punto de suspirar, pero no se atreve.

- Dean. - llamó con su voz ronca por la falta de uso en toda aquella larga noche que ha pasado en vela. - ¿Qué haces despierto? - preguntó mientras sus manos firman un grupo de papeles que ahora descansan sobre su regazo – anda, vuelve a la cama. - le dice, sin oportunidad a que él fotógrafo conteste.

Pero no obtiene la respuesta que espera, con Dean nunca es así, y eso es parte de lo que hace la relación mantenerse vida, que el Winchester, tenga una personalidad incluso más fuerte que la suya, con mal carácter cuando algo no va como lo planeado.

- Yo debería decirte eso, directo a tu cara...pero supongo que nunca fuiste a la cama. - Espera que el otro le responda, que otra queja o advertencia se escape de esos labios finos que yacen apretados en una mueca de indiferencia que toca más adentro de lo que quiere. - ¡Jared!, ¿podrías hacer el maldito esfuerzo de verme a los ojos cuando estoy tratando de hacer un punto en esta situación?

Jared bufa, y se lleva su mano derecha a acariciarse la sien, la voz enfadada de su esposo, aunque nunca lo admita, es una de las cosas más dolorosas que puede tener en su vida, pero en lo que esta es importante, tampoco puede permitirse alguna distracción.

- Estoy en cosas muy importantes de la empresa… - empezó a decir mientras bajaba su mano hacia uno de los papeles que requerían su firma. - …no tuve tiempo de ir a dormir, ve a la cama tu, no quiere que te trasnoches. - y es sincero, cuando lo dice es sincero, pero eso sólo parece enojar más a su pareja.

Tal vez esto sea por lo que aún no ha volteado a verlo.

- Oh, esa es una buena excusa, ¿Cuántas semanas me la has estado dando? ¿Tres, dos? Oh... - Hace una pausa a propósito, colocando su dedo corazón sobre su labio inferior mientras se acerca peligrosamente a donde el Padalecki está sentado. - Un mes, ¡Un jodido mes, Jared! - y esta vez sus manos se estrellan contra el escritorio, pesadamente, casi tanto como el peso que aplasta su corazón por el hecho de no tener la atención de esos ojos multicolores sobre los suyos. - ¡Deja de darme excusas! Prometiste que irías a la cama a media noche, maldita sea, lo prometiste. - su voz suena derrotada, pero no por ello menos contundente que sus palabras iníciales.

A pesar de que puede palpar la angustia en la voz de su esposo, sus palabras suenan aún tan lejanas que simplemente vuelve a suspirar, aún sin voltear su silla, aún si tener contacto con los hermosos ojos verdes que deben estar en sincronía con su voz, reflejando ira... y decepción.

- Dean -comienza con igual tono. Después de todo, así es él. Nunca ha reflejado mayor emoción ni en su voz ni en sus actos - Se presentó algo. – mintió descaradamente. -Mañana te cumpliré ¿Si? - terminó llevando a sus manos dos cifras para compararlos.

Con un suspiro de frustración, que claramente se pudo haber confundido con el gruñido de un perro, Dean rodeo el escritorio, revolviendo su ya muy desordenado cabello castaño claro en puntas que iban en todas las direcciones posibles; se acerco a donde Jared estaba sentado, y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre sus piernas, causando un sonido ahogado por parte de Jared.

- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Soy yo? ¿Hice algo malo y no lo notó? - Se rió, una risa desesperada y algo suplicante por una respuesta. - ¿no te soy atractivo?

Como siempre que Dean estaba tan cerca de él, un reconfortante calor le rodeaba, haciéndole suspirar, al menos mentalmente, por la sensación que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo tan única, nueva y envolvente. Sus manos, que apenas lograron hacer sus papeles hacia atrás para que él rubio no se sentara en ellos, hormiguearon un poco por la necesidad de pasarlas por esa cintura y atraer más a su esposo a su pecho, pero no lo hizo, como no hace muchas cosas.

Se quedo ahí serio, con sus papeles y lapiceros pegados a pecho y contestó casi sin variar en nada su voz o actitud:

- No seas ridículo, Dean, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- y esta vez no pudo ocultar sorpresa en él tono monótono que siempre era su voz.

Al menos para Dean, estaba aliviado -por no decir feliz- de tener por fin los ojos de Jared fijos en algún lugar de su rostro, aunque aun no le miraba directamente a los propios. Su cuerpo se acomodó mejor en la silla de Jared, sujetándose del respaldar del asiento para no caerse hacia atrás. Jared era alto, imposiblemente alto, y sus piernas largas e infinitas, y el estar sentado sobre ella hacía que sus dedos apenas rozaran la cerámica café bajo ellos, por lo que el soporte era casi inexistente.

- Por la semana que tienes sin venir conmigo a la cama, y el mes que llevas durmiendo dos o tres horas en tu estúpida esquina, ¿te suena de algo?

Los ojos inquietos del castaño no pueden evitar tener los contrarios tan cercanos y no verlos, por lo que al fin su mirada se encuentra directamente con los verdes ojos de Dean y le duele ver la duda en ellos, duda que no debiera estar, porque él es, y será, lo único que siempre este en su vida como lo más importante.

- No tiene que ver contigo, Dean - trata de, aunque sus ojos sean opacos y sin vida, que su esposo vea la verdad en ellos. - Claro que te encuentro atractivo, es solo que la empresa requiere un poco mas de trabajo en esta época del año - explicó soltando su mano izquierda de los papeles y llevándola despacio, casi tímidamente a la cintura contraria. - Es solo eso, trabajo. - explico encogiéndose de hombros, su forma de comportarse y habilidad al hablar denotan una gran capacidad y talento, quizás por eso su abuelo le heredó todo por encima del resto de la familia.

Dean no tuvo más opción que suspirar haciendo todo su cuerpo vibrar sobre el de Padalecki. No era la respuesta que buscaba, y diablos, él sabía mejor que nadie que era atractivo, lo llevaba en la sangre, el se conocía mejor que nadie.

- Ok, dado que tienes trabajo, y que no vas a dormir conmigo hasta nuevo aviso, del cual requiero una notificación de tu secretaria. Me iré a vivir con Kane, ver algunas porno y la ultima de Johnny Deep, que no he visto porque "prometiste también" que iríamos juntos al cine. - Su intento por levantarse de las piernas de Jared se vio frustrado por el mismísimo Padalecki, quien lo retuvo con fuerza, su cuerpo tenso ante sus palabras.

El hormigueo finalmente puede con él - o fueron los celos -, no está seguro, el punto es que sus manos rápidamente se olvidaron de sus papeles y del lapicero y mientras este caía al suelo con un sonido no muy alto, sus enormes manos rodearon la cintura contraria, rodeando y manteniendo ahí a Dean a su lado, una sensación ahogante en su pecho.

- Hey, Hey - dijo para llamar su atención pues sus ojos verdes se habían desviado de los suyos. - No, es decir no tomes decisiones así. - dijo, corrigiéndose rápidamente porque estuvo a punto de ordenar a un hombre que no es su empleado o lacayo, no, es su esposo. - Dean, tranquilo, vamos a dormir. Algo, al menos. –concedió, viendo con el rabillo del ojo los papeles que aun faltaban por firman.

- ¿En serio? Porque si no hablas en serio me marcharé antes de que puedas darte cuenta. - La amenaza es seria, pero su cuerpo se ha relajado en los brazos de Jared, y se siente visiblemente mejor, los celos con Chris siempre funcionan, aunque no lo comprenda del todo.

- Sí - contestó simple, pero algo enfadado.

El oír de ese sujeto siempre le ponía alerta y enojado. Mientras sus pensamientos se empeñaban en alejar ese sentimiento, le hizo una seña a Dean para que se levantara y este obedeció, todavía desconfiado, pero cuando sintió su mano ser rodeada por una gigante no pudo más que suspirar y seguirlo, pues Jared lo jalaba a la habitación con algo de lentitud, pero apretando su mano un poco más, como si ocupara el contacto. Mientras bajaban lentamente las escaleras, apenas tres escalones en realidad, que comunicaban el estudio con la enorme e imponente sala, Jared bostezó un par de veces.

Dean entonces lo vio con una sonrisita llena de cariño, porque por mucho que su marido lo intentara, no podía desechar la necesidad básica de dormir, pensó divertido el rubio apretando también la mano contraria.

Se contiene el decirle que tenía razón al presionarlo para que tomara una siesta la noche anterior, donde Jared se había negado y por no parecer maleducado no le había lanzado la puerta del estudio en la cara.

Tenían una relación silenciosa respecto al estudio, Dean no entraba bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero Jared no tenía permiso para cerrar la puerta, no mientras estuviera dentro, era una regla silenciosa entre ellos; y Dean lo prefería así.

La cama ya estaba helada cuando ambos se deslizaron bajo las sabanas, que calentó sus cuerpos fríos por la noche, incluso el de Jared, que había estado vestido de un elegante Armani—regalo de uno de sus tantos proveedores—, y que ahora yacía en el suelo, olvidado con las caricias suaves que la mano de Dean le regalaba sobre su pecho, rozando su piel, dándole la seguridad que ambos necesitaban.

Aunque en Dean causaban deseo, irrefrenable deseo que le invadía al tenerle tan cerca de su cuerpo nuevamente desnudo, pegado al gigante a su lado, entre sus brazos.

No pasaron más de dos minutos para que la respiración acompasada de Jared llenara el espacio entre ellos, y a pesar de su calentura, Dean simplemente agradeció a quien lo escuchara, de que el Padalecki por fin estaba descansando y en sus brazos, y no metido de cabeza en su empresa y su estudio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara...<strong>_


	2. Fotografías de una necesidad

**Capitulo Dos Fotografías de una necesidad.**

* * *

><p>Esta fumando un cigarro recostado en su amplia y cómoda cama de agua, esa que le dio por comprar el miércoles pasado para probar lo que es tener sexo sobre agua, algo muy, muy bueno, en su opinión. Se restriega la erección mañanera que tiene y se ríe.<p>

- Lo siento pequeña hasta dentro de una horas te traigo más - le dice a su propia polla, y vuelve a reír, pensando que tal vez la noche anterior se le fue la mano experimentando con ese chico de ojos celestes.

Es lo único que recuerda de él por cierto.

Apaga su cigarro y está dispuesto a acurrucarse de nuevo, cuando escuchó una llave abriendo la puerta principal de su apartamento. Sólo una persona -aparte de ciertas conquistas - tiene la llave de su apartamento, y no cree que sea alguna de estas queriendo tener sexo a estas horas, así que solo queda una persona.

Dean - se contesta mentalmente, antes de estirarse, y con un gruñido buscar algún bóxer, limpio.

No ha terminado de calzar su cuerpo en la prenda cuando la voz de Dean, malhumorada, inunda su casa, su templo, donde no debería hablarse de problemas, menos si estos envuelven esposos y peleas maritales.

- Chris, sé que estas aquí, así que mueve tu culo perezoso a la sala. - Dean no ha terminado de hablar cuando ya se está dejando caer con una mueca de asco en el sofá de encajes mostaza.

Quien sabe lo que Chris ha hecho allí. Y sinceramente, no quiere saberlo.

Christian Kane se muerde el labio, maldiciendo unos segundos, mientras con la vista localiza un bóxer que debería estar limpio justo debajo de como 6 pares de zapatos. Se encoje de hombros y lo toma sin percatarse si realmente está limpio o no. Se coloca una sudadera antes de salir con un tono muchísimo más bajo y adormilado que otra cosa.

-¿Tienes que gritar? - preguntó con una mueca cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana le da directamente a su rostro, sintiendo de inmediato un dolor de cabeza ligero que promete ser todo un dolor de pelotas si no quita algo de luz del lugar.

Se encaminó, maldiciendo por lo frío del suelo hacia la ventana. Sin esperar respuesta de su amigo, cierra las cortinas, suspirando de alivio.

-¿Tu no trabajas? es decir, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a medio día? - preguntó volteándose y rascándose el trasero con clara pereza.

- Hora del almuerzo, algunos de nosotros la tenemos, ¿sabes? - El tono sarcástico de su voz inunda de nuevo la habitación, aunque se distrae lanzando los cojines al suelo. Debe haber más ETS allí que en cualquier otro lado del mundo. - Aunque me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti ahora mismo.

- Dean, Dean tan inocentemente estúpido –dijo recibiendo de inmediato un almohadón directo a la cara como castigo - Amargado –murmuró riendo, dejando caer el almohadón al suelo - Pues te respondo -indicó con un deje de orgullo en su voz - Es simple. - aclaró aguantándose la risa de ver a Dean perder la paciencia con sus rodeos - me mandé al jefe, pues puedo darme el lujo de faltar de vez en cuando - dijo rápidamente al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de gritarle. Sin duda traía un humor de perros.

- Asqueroso. - sus palabras salen en con gemido de disgusto mientras se acomoda en el sofá, dejándose caer hacia atrás pese a su aversión anterior. - Debe ser pecado que le digas eso a un hombre fiel como yo. - Y no puede retener la risita que se escapa de sus labios, porque Dean Winchester nunca diría eso, ni muerto.

- Siiii… -concedió alargando la i graciosamente - Pero es porque eres raro, Dean, siempre supe que eras raro - dijo como si fuera una gran revelación del momento - Mas desde que empezaste a salir con él pariente lejano de robocop - se burló riendo sin poder evitarlo, feliz de su comparación y de lo acertada que en su opinión era. - Y hasta casados terminaron, raros, son muy raros - dijo entre risas, aún sin poder contener los espasmos que ya le hacían hasta retorcerse, sin duda se pasó experimentando anoche.

- ¡Hey, imbécil! No le digas a Jared así, no es raro y menos robocop. - Estuvo tentado a lanzarle más que un cojín esta vez, pero se conformó con darle el dedo, solo por esta vez. - Tú eres quien nunca ha tenido una pareja que le dure más de diez minutos.

- ¡Tu Jay... -comenzó usando el diminutivo que el fotógrafo usa para con su marido como burla - …Es lo más frío que he visto en toda mi vida! -exclamo realmente sorprendido, como si fuera un secreto descubierto - No, no frío. Frío se le queda corto, en realidad es un cubo de hielo gigante y andante - se corrigió así mismo estallando en risas de nuevo cuando vio el dedo que Dean tan amablemente le enseñaba. -Te juro -dijo jalando aire -que seguro ni parpadea cuando tienen sexo. - terminó aun respirando con más fuerzas por las risas de antes.

- El si parpadea Chris, pero que tu consideres el sexo como una forma de demostrar que tan puta eres no significa que los demás lo hagamos también. - Se encoje de hombros, sin importarle que suene como un imbécil convencionalista. - Pero solo para que sepas, como valiosa información, Jared si parpadea, y la mete considerablemente mejor de lo que tú la harás nunca...el es... ¡Oh, si! Nato en estas cosas...a diferencias de algunos. - Ahora suena como una jodida esposa orgullosa del trabajo de su marido, discutiendo con otra que es...bueno, que es Chris.

Kane suelta una risita pequeña más antes de incorporarse un poco en el viejo sofá.

- Nah, ¡Lo dicho! Eres raro. - dijo algo más serio pero sin perder su sonrisa. Él no creía ni creería en el amor nunca y no necesitaba lecciones de uno de los grandes fans de eso de amor verdadero, como lo es Dean. - Además, seguro estabas muy ebrio cuando te la metía y bueno, tú sabes, el alcohol hace maravillas. - comentó Chris mordazmente. No pudo evitarlo, es casi parte de su personalidad. - Oh -dijo de inmediato, no esperaba ni siquiera respuesta - Hablando de tu marido rarito ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó estirándose con un bostezo de por medio - ¿No te hizo un escándalo cuando supo que venias a verme? , no, no - se empezó a corregir a sí mismo de nuevo - Mas bien no alzo una ceja -dijo alzando una de forma graciosa.

- Eso me recuerda porque tú y yo no follamos luego de esa fatídica vez. - gruño rodando los ojos ante las palabras de Chris, aunque había mucho de cierto en ello, y la idea del alcohol invadía su mente por vez mil ese mes. - La verdad casi me arranca la cabeza cuando se lo propuse luego de una discusión sobre que no ha había ido esa noche a la cama. - Sus manos se dirigieron a sus ojos, frotándolos con tal de retirar el cansancio. - Solo durmió conmigo a las siete y luego se levantó como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, solo dos putas horas en lo que va de semana. - Imagínate lo que se enfadara si sabe que estoy aquí.

El otro hombre de ojos verdes, el que vestía una sudadera y un bóxer se levantó, bostezando de nuevo y se encaminó a la cocina moviendo su cuello en círculos, buscando aun despertarse. La cocina estaba enfrente de la sala. Más bien era una sola y lo que marcaba donde empieza una y otro era un desayunador bastante amplio que Chris había colocado, dando un aspecto como si fueran dos habitaciones al lugar. No por nada era un diseñador de interiores bastante talentoso. Se movió al llegar de inmediato a la cafetera, sacando de la alacena que hacia perfecto juego con la madera del desayunador un poco de café, de un recipiente que recitaba en las afueras "soy el mejor café del mundo".

- Espera, vaquero. - dijo luego de unos segundos. - ¿Las cosas están tan mal? -pregunto con duda. - Es decir me habías dicho que se estaba distanciando, pero no pensé que tanto como para que ya no duerman juntos.

Palmeándose el rostro, Dean siente el arrepentimiento llenar su cuerpo. Él no es de los que se quejan con otros de sus problemas, en especial desde que estaba con Jared, quizás la necesidad de contarle a algo era lo que le había permitido bajar la guardia y deslizar las palabras fuera de su boca.

- Es...es el trabajo, Chris. - no sabe porque duda en responder, pero está seguro que es por la respuesta que espera que su amigo le dé. Alguna tontería que le hará pensar más de lo que debe en el asunto.

El sonido del café comenzando a chorrearse inunda el lugar, y Chris se dirige a su nevera sacando unas manzanas, una de ellas se la lanza al fotógrafo que la agarra en él aire perfectamente - Lo sé- dijo luego de morder su propia manzana.

- Sabes que aunque no me cae bien, reconozco que la presión familiar a la que se ve sometido, tanto con la empresa como contigo, volvería loco a cualquiera. - comentó serio, y realmente respetuoso de la situación por la que Dean claramente ha ido a hablar con él. El Winchester siempre ha sido una persona reservada, pero si esta aquí contándole eso, es porque realmente necesitaba hablar y pese a las bromas anteriores, él no es tan infeliz como para no estar cuando su amigo de la infancia le necesita.

- Odio su familia. - susurra, respirando lento, calmando la montaña de emociones que vienen a él, destrozando toda la cordura que le queda. - Odio esta situación, ni siquiera es capaz de verme a los ojos... - Está sollozando sus emociones, dejándolas salir una por una, por más que sepa que le está dando material a Kane para que se burle de él en años. - Me dan ganas de asesinar ciertas personas, quizás la cárcel valga la pena con tal de que Jared pueda verme a mí y nada más que a mí, en vez de estar sumergido en su estúpido trabajo-

- No digas estupideces -contestó serio, viendo al grano de oro chorrear las últimas gotas. Sonríe pequeño cuando ve los ojos verdes contrarios algo empañados por las lagrimas que su dueño se niega en dejar salir y no por alguna vena masoquista sino porque cuando todo esto pase, y Dean esté mejor, podrá molestarle horas con esto, pero no ahora. - Entiendo lo que sientes, pero él te necesita a su lado, ayudándolo a no salirse del camino ¿Entiendes? –preguntó, sacando dos tazas de café, quedándose callado unos minutos mientras el caliente liquido llena cada taza. - Debes evitar que se aleje de ti, en resumidas cuentas. - dijo tomando ambas y acercándose de nuevo al sofá donde Dean sigue tratando de tranquilizarse , extiende su mano ofreciéndole una de las dos tazas .

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, genio? - Le ladra en respuesta. - como si lo hubiese intentando todo... - masculla Dean una vez más, furioso con su amigo y consigo mismo por sentir como si ya, a estas alturas del problema se hubiera rendido.

-¡Primero, mujer sin senos, toma el jodido café y luego escúchame! -dijo extendiendo el brazo y viendo con el rubio lo tomaba a regañadientes - Ahora, una duda, a ti... ¿Tú mama te dejo caer de chiquito? -preguntó ante la mirada de desconcierto del fotógrafo -¿Verdad? -insistió en su pregunta. - En fin… - dijo dando por hecho el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. - Aun tiene un poderoso as bajo la manga, genio -dijo dando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Cual, imbécil? - El sarcasmo era su fuerte, pero realmente estaba interesado en lo que Chris tenía que proponer.

- Bendícelo por lento dios, o elimínalo. - dijo dramáticamente viendo hacia arriba recibiendo un gruñido a su lado en forma de respuesta dispuesta. - En fin... Dean, chico, no te hagas el idiota. Jared, tu esposo, te adora te ama, aunque no lo diga o ni siquiera lo expresa. - dijo como él simplemente con ver a los grises ojos de un hombre que lo odia fuera suficiente para saberlo. - O acaso crees ¿Que se hubiera casado contigo a pesar del alboroto que le formo su familia? -preguntó, mientras seguía tomando su café en pequeños sorbos. Cuando los minutos pasaron y Dean no contestaba, Kane bufo. - ¡Joder que lento eres! S E D U C E LO –deletreó, con la esperanza que él otro entendiera la sutil recomendación

- ¿Cómo? Tu tarado trasero no puede entender lo que significa estar distanciado, si no me veía a los ojos, menos me va a mirar cuando me este tocando la polla, o se la está tocando a él. - La ironía y el retorcido enfado inundando su voz. - Jared tenía esta...esta debilidad, ¿sabes? Creo que es porque...nunca lo había experimentado con alguien, y pues yo siempre la usé como una forma de pedirle sexo... - No sabía porqué se avergonzaba de hablarle sobre su intimidad al imbécil de Chris, que seguramente lo había probado todo. - me sentaba en su regazo, y instantáneamente Jared estaba tan duro como una roca, y ayer...solo podía hablar de su puta empresa de mierda...-

- Tú mismo me acabas de decir que solo ha dormido dos horas en toda la semana, así que simplemente se puede atribuir al cansancio. Es normal que no se pusiera duro. - explicó algo incómodo, se sentía como psicólogo sexual de repente. Bueno… si es que eso existía -Además, has oído algo llamando "Innovación" -él sonido de obviedad en su voz era bastante claro - Busca llegar a él con algo nuevo, que le recuerde lo mucho que adora estar contigo - explicó suspirando – ¡Mierda!, que cursi me escuché, pero es que eres algo tontito y lentito, Winchester.

- ¿Innovador? - Genial, la opción de Kane de arreglar una relación era el sexo, eso era grandioso, porque Dean era una maravilla en el sexo, se follaba mujeres, hombres, bisexuales, y un montón de cosas más que no quiere recordar, por no hablar de los incontables tríos y orgías varias que estaba acostumbrado a asistir, él era el jodido regalo de Dios al resto de la humanidad, era Dean Winchester por el bien de todos.

Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que era lógico que el sexo era la primera opción que se había venido a su cabeza, pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía que seguramente no funcionaria, y la noche pasada sencillamente se lo había comprobado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Jared solo conoce la posición del misionero, siempre lo hace de esa forma, no hay mamadas espontáneas y mucho menos mas que una o dos palabras que usa para seducirme, ni siquiera sé como lo hace... ¿Así que qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué lo drogue y así poder abusar de él? Es mi esposo, Chris, no quiero arruinar todo más de lo que esta, solo por seducirlo o lo que sea que quieres que haga.

- No te estos diciendo que lo drogues y lo metas en una orgía de esas que entrabamos de jóvenes, no soy idiota sé qué es algo recatado - hizo una mueca al usar la última palabra, como si no le encajara bien en el perfil de un hombre de casi dos metros de altura - pero Dean, me refiero a que es tu esposo -hizo énfasis en él "tu" - lo conoces mejor que nadie, quizás eres el primero en llegar verdaderamente a él, por eso esto es solo un obstáculo más. Busca algo que le guste, pero un punto nuevo y fresco que logre llamar su atención sea como sea -hizo una pausa - porque creo que ese es justo el problema, tiene tanta mierda encima que te aseguro que ni se ha dado cuenta que te está alejando -afirmó seguro, llamando la atención de Dean con lo último, pues es un punto que él fotógrafo no había considerado. Que su esposo ni siquiera se dé cuenta que lo está haciendo. -¿Se te ocurre algo? -preguntó terminando al fin su café.

Le toma su tiempo responder, pues aun esta ensimismado en las palabras de Kane y en las posibilidades de que aquello sea cierto. De que Jared sea un estúpido cabeza de chorlito que no ha notado que está haciendo de la vida de Dean un inferno sin él a su lado. Es doloroso pensar así de él, y es doloroso siquiera pensar en algo coherente que tenga que ver con Jared y su relación de casados.

- No sé qué hacer... mi ultima opción es comprar un vibrador y ver si se deja llevar por la situación, o quizás te lo encomiende. - Lo último lo dice con una sonrisita que pone de los nervios a Kane, pero que también le alivia al ver que a pesar de todo Dean aun pueda poner juntos sus pensamientos y mantenerse firme.

- Si me lo encomiendas -empezó siguiendo la broma - es probable que yo más bien le cause sentimientos asesinos así que no, gracias pero prefiero seguir viviendo –hizo una pausa para sonreírse- Aunque bueno... no lo sé, quizás sí te grabas a ti mismo metiéndotelo en el culo y le envías el video a su oficina sirva, es decir, hombre… si no se le pone dura no es humano -dijo exageradamente

- No hare eso, ni siquiera con todo el licor del mundo haré eso. - Le aseguró.

No había forma en la tierra o en el infierno de que lo hiciera, ninguna.

* * *

><p>Debió escuchar a su hermano mayor cuando le dijo que Kane podría inducirlo a comportamientos peligrosos. Mierda, que de verdad ahora se arrepiente; porque tres horas después de terminar su estúpida conversación con Kane, y luego de ir al trabajo a dejar algunos de sus proyectos personales terminados, esta ahí... en la sedosa y oscura sábana que cubre su enorme cama, observando un dildo morado, de considerable grosor y con un punta bastante cilíndrica, reposando amenazadoramente en la misma cama, aunque a unos metros alejado de él.<p>

Suspiró, sonrojándose al recordar que cuando entró a la tienda de juguetes sexuales, más lejana y poco conocida de la cuidad, repitiéndose mil veces que lo hacía por su matrimonio; el dildo morado, ese mismo que ahora le atormenta en su cama, le recordó la polla de su esposo, tanto en largo como en grosor, y sin duda alguna en la punta. Y en ese momento lo supo, de verdad pese a todo y que sabe que no es lo único. Que de verdad necesita que Jared le tome.

Se revolvió de nuevo en la cama, viendo ahora la cámara que señalaba hacia la cama, también mirándole amenazadoramente. Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de no verla y alejó todo pensamiento, dejando solo a Jared en su mente. Y funcionó; su parte baja estaba vibrando ansiosa solo con el pensamiento.

- Puedo hacerlo... - Se dijo en voz alta, como si el sonido de las palabras fuera a hacerlo sentir más seguro.

Comenzar a desnudarse fue lo más estúpido que hubiera decidido en su vida, se estaba arrastrando así mismo a un estúpido abismo de vergüenza personal del cual no podría salir, por más que gritara y pataleara. Tenía un ego muy alto, y hacer una porno hubiese sido interesante, pero no solo. Hacerlo así solo le daba escalofríos de los malos.

El recuerdo de su joven matrimonio es lo que le impulsa a dejar que la camisa de seda se escurra por sus hombros, cayendo al suelo, mismo destino que sigue su playera y su camiseta, quedando por fin con el torso desnudo.

Ya se está arrepintiendo cuando sus manos se dirigen a su cinturón, dudoso. Así que decide que para comenzar a calentarse, tiene que hacerlo de la forma en la que Jared se lo hace. Lento, inseguro, pero sobre todo causando que el placer estalle en su cuerpo con solo rozar una parte que, antes de Jared, Dean nunca imaginó que fuera a darle tanto placer, como lo hacen sus pezones cuando su esposo los manipula; dos dedos apretándolos, lo suficiente como para causar un dolor placentero.

* * *

><p>Jared suspira cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren dejándolo frente a su apartamento. Ese que comparte con su esposo. El solo pensamiento lo relaja algo más, hoy tuvo que correr mucho, pero logró adelantar mínimo de trabajo saltándose el desayuno y el almuerzo. Lo justo para pasar la noche completa con su esposo, aunque no lo admita ni le deje ver, se siente mal de haberle fallado las últimas semanas.<p>

Abre la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido, y la verdad, por el tamaño del lugar los sonidos pequeños no llegan a todo el lugar. Deja su maletín en uno de los sillones. Se extraña de no ver a Dean criticando algún programa de arte que siempre ve a esta hora, así que avanza curioso hasta la habitación que comparten, al ver la luz prendida, solo con el portafolio entre manos. La corbata empieza a molestar, por lo que con su mano libre empieza a aflojarla y empuja la entreabierta puerta con un hombro.

- ¿Dean? -pregunto tragando grueso y perplejo por como encontró al Winchester.

Decir que el Winchester se paraliza es poco en comparación a lo que en realidad siente al sentirse descubierto, como si su madre lo hubiese descubierto masturbándose en nombre de la niñera o de su hermano, lo que era mucho peor. Sus hombros tensos le dan una idea errónea de la situación a Jared, quien piensa, a pesar del pequeño estremecimiento que le causó ver tanta piel tostada al descubierto, es que Dean está teniendo algún tipo de problema con algo...seguramente.

Pero Dean, por su parte, con un movimiento disimulado lanza su camisa que aun cuelga de su mano a donde el vibrador esta, rezando porque Jared no haya desviado su vista ahí, y siga distraído en lo que sea que este viendo.

- Jay... - susurra, dándose la vuelta para verle. - No pensé que estarías tan temprano en casa.

- Yo…- masculla, forzándose a alzar la vista de esa piel que tanto desea tocar, que parece brillar como algún preciado tesoro baja la luz ligera que da el bombillo de aquella habitación - …Decidí, seguir trabajando en casa –mintió. Porque la verdad tenía lo del día presente casi totalmente terminado - Yo... bueno... ¿Qué hacías? –preguntó, sintiendo su entrepierna calentarse un poco. Pero no podía negarlo, era un ligero y agradable calor.

- No hacía nada... - se apresura a decir, alejándose de la cama para acercarse a la puerta del baño, algo eufórico por dentro al sentir la mirada de Jared sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo. - Así que... ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día? ¿O lo que queda de él...?- masculló, entrando al baño. - No es que quede mucho de día...o de semana, no importa.

Jared no puede evitar seguir que ese cuerpo. Seguirle hasta el último milímetro que puede observar, antes de que la puerta del baño se interponga entre él y esa visión de dioses. Se frustra; sinceramente se frustra, por lo que sigue silenciosamente a su esposo, tocando la puerta entreabierta ligeramente al entrar, como una forma de indicar que está entrando. Es algo tonto pero es una costumbre familiar.

-Dean - llamó encontrándose con los ojos verdes, tan verdes y tan vivos que casi ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa que quedo atorada, como muchas otras cosas entre su garganta. -Bueno... yo... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó algo incómodo, tratando de dejar de lado su lujuria, preocupado de que algo realmente malo pueda pasarle a su esposo, pero su vista se escapa de sus ordenes y se queda embelesada en el trasero que de espaldas es perfectamente visible para él.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa viniendo de ti? - Suena un poco brusco a medida que las palabras salen de su boca, acercándose a Jared, que parece arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a colación. - ¡No estoy bien, Jared!

-No grites -pide algo bajo, su tono de voz es débil. No es fuerte como siempre, pues no es una orden. Es una súplica mal disfrazada de indiferencia, pero es una indiferencia que no puede ocultar. - ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó de nuevo, con igual tono, sin moverse de su lugar, a pesar de que sus pies presos de la ansiedad desean devolverse a su oficina.

- ¿Te importa? – pregunta. El sarcasmo se desborda por las esquinas de su cuerpo mientras le da la espalda, enfadado y tratando de que no se salga de control, porque si lo hace, no responde de lo que pueda salir de su boca. -Sólo empiezo a creer que no soy más que un estúpido capricho, que solo te sirvo para que te reveles en contra de una mierda como lo es tu padre-

Jared se siente frustrado, enojado, con ganas de gritar también, pero acostumbrado a lidiar, o más bien, ocultar sus emociones, habla aun sereno.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Dean? - A pesar de la serenidad que pretendía tener, su voz fue reemplazada con un tono de desesperación, que se escucho más fuerte, más grande, mas asustada. Trató de acercase a Dean. La necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos era asfixiante.

- ¡Esta claro el porqué lo digo! - Le replica, con todas las ganas de hacer de esta conversación una pelea que les lleve a algún lado. - Soy un jodido premio para tu maldita reputación. - Está escupiendo veneno, pero no tanto como le gustaría, y quizás esta siendo muy condescendiente con Jared.

Jared se detiene un momento. Angustiado, porque no sabe qué le pasa a su esposo y él nunca ha sido muy bueno manejando sus emociones, por lo que menos la de los demás. Inclusive ahora se odia un poco, porque ni siquiera el miedo que siente puede expresarlo. Por lo que su rostro esta serio. Pero contrario a eso, su corazón parece casi desbordarse y ahí es cuando se decide, y tomándole del brazo atrae al mayor a su pecho y lo abraza, pese a los movimientos de Dean de alejarse. Pero él sigue aferrándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello, respirando ahí el salvaje y delicioso olor a hombre de su compañero.

-Dean -susurró tan suave que casi ni él mismo se oye, aun con su corazón latiendo desbocado. Tanto que le parece que el rubio también lo siente -Si me casé contigo, es porque... tú sabes

- No, no sé, Padalecki - replica de inmediato, frio y con un nudo en la garganta que le duele más que nunca al saber que incluso en una situación así, Jared no es capaz de decirlo.

Las palabras lo hieren más que de lo que realmente él mismo puede creer, y él solo tiene una forma de demostrar lo contrario, por lo que comienza a besar delicadamente él cuello de su esposo, algunos mordiscos entre cada beso y hasta lamidas, pues esta degustando cada rincón de ese blanco y con algunas pecas cuello.

- Tu, lo sabes Dean -respondió su aliento contra la ahora roja piel por sus continuas atenciones.

- No estoy de humor para esto, Jared–

En realidad si lo está. Más que listo para dejar que Jared le haga lo que sea con tal de que sus cuerpos vuelvan a encontrar el lugar a donde pertenecen; pero no ahora, no en estas condiciones, no cuando el deseo de romperle la cara hace destrozos continuos en el.

Pero eso no lo hace retroceder, porque es la única forma que tiene de expresar lo que siente -Shhh, no harás mucho -dijo como un niño casi. - déjame a mi – agregó, bajando sus manos de la espalda hacia abajo, acariciando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, apretando y frotando, sintiendo a Dean buscar con su cuerpo sus caricias.

La frialdad del principio comienza a derretirse en Dean, que se plantea dejarse ir, después de todo, eso es lo que buscaba desde el principio, aunque también buscaba una razón clara a la actitud del hombre que le tiene estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

- No quiero, Jay...-

Jared no quiere parar, quiere demostrar con cada beso y caricia lo que con palabras es inútil - ¿Seguro? -preguntó bajando hasta la cintura. Sus manos, una vez aferradas ahí le atraen con fuerza hacia sí mismos haciéndole sentir su erección al acortar el breve y casi invisible espacio que les separaba.

- Oh Dios... - Sentir la excitación de Jared contra su cuerpo es el detonante para darse cuenta de que esa, solo esa, es la forma silenciosa en la que Jared le seduce, con su cuerpo. Haciéndole sentir, dándole pequeñas probadas del placer que le espera una vez acceda a lo que él quiera, incluso si es sexo lento. - Baby... - susurra sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de Jared, amplia, con suficiente espacio como para que Dean haga una vida entera.

Jared suspiró. Inclusive se puso un poco más duro con la reacción de su esposo, por lo que empezó a rozarse y con una de sus manos levanto el mentón de Dean, obligándole a verle a los ojos. Las mejillas ahora sonrojadas de su esposo se le antojaron demasiado, y se acercó dejando besos por estas. Su otra mano, haciendo la forma de una tijera, atrapó el pezón que antes el rubio tocaba cuando él entro, lo retorció de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la rápido que se paraba bajo sus atenciones.

- Te extrañaba... - murmuró, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Jared, avergonzado de sí mismo de cuan rápido se derretía en los brazos del empresario, quien le estaba volviendo loco con las caricias que dejaba sobre su cuerpo. - te extrañaba tanto, Jared... tanto que no puedo decirlo...-

Las palabras calientan su corazón, y una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa se coloca en sus labios - Dean, eres mi esposo, no un trofeo, nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso –suplicó, tomando desprevenido al rubio cuando de cintura lo alzó y lo sentó sobre la encimera del baño, llevando de inmediato su mano a acariciar el paquete que ya se mostraba entre sus piernas.

- No lo hare... - aunque su respuesta no le convence del todo, Dean no está como para pensar en el tema de nuevo. No mientras Jared este sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, de esa forma en la que le esta enloqueciendo rápidamente- Házmelo. Te necesito. - suplica, con sus labios sobre los de Jared, dejando besos que apenas son nimios roces sobre los finos labios del CEO.

-Hum - contestó simplemente. Quizás no son las palabras correctas pero en situaciones así él nunca ha sido de mayores palabras. Desabrocha el pantalón del fotógrafo, baja un poco el bóxer también, solo lo necesario para quede al descubierto el firme pene de su esposo, con líquido bajando por sus costados. Su mano se mueve sola, buscando de inmediato tomarlo y cuando lo hace, rápidamente hace presión, a la vez que distribuye el líquido con ligeras caricias que hacen suspirar a su pecoso.

- Jay...bésame...bésame... - pidió desesperado.

Esta más duro de lo que ha logrado ponerse en semanas, y se pregunta cuanto podrá aguantarse hasta que el orgasmo le invada. Es tan sensual sentir la mano de Jared jugar con su polla, causando espasmos de placer cada segundo en su cuerpo, haciéndole desear más de lo que está recibiendo.

- Bésame, por favor- suplica con tono desesperado - Bésame, Jay-

La misma pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se volvió a mostrar entre sus labios antes de acercarse y pasar su lengua por el labio grueso y provocativo del mayor, restregándose en cada pliegue y en su sabor, y justo cuando el fotógrafo suspiró por la suavidad de la lengua contraria, él capturo su boca de forma dominante, moviéndose con firmeza.

Su lengua recorrió cada lugar de la boca que se derretía a su paso, disfrutando cada gemido que con triunfo sacaba de esa pecadora boca. Dean estaba casi vuelto loco con cada movimiento del más alto, era mucho tiempo añorándolo y ahora recordando su sabor sentía que había sido muchísimo mas tiempo.

Las manos de Dean le sostenían de las solapas del saco negro, ahora arrugado por las manos de Dean, que trataban de detener la pasión con la que Jared le besaba, robándole el alma poco a poco. Logró separarse de Jared, con un gemido ahogado al sentir como sus testículos se tensaban, con el presagio del orgasmo acercándose.

Su mano se movía con una precisión que aumento cuando sintió a Dean casi sin moverse, consumido por el placer y eso le alegraba pese a no poder ni siquiera admitir en voz alta lo muy hermoso que este se veía. No había cosa más hermosa que Dean en ese momento, en realidad siempre, siempre es y sería, lo más hermoso de todo el universo.

- Jared...- su nombre se escapó de los labios de Dean como un gemido estrangulado, mientras todo su cuerpo daba un estremecimiento final que le llevo a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando el orgasmo le consumió. Su semen salió de el cual fuente, inundando la mano de Jared y su propio abdomen, dejándolo todo manchado a su paso, pero parecía no importarle, como hacerlo cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo a manos de la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Alargó su orgasmo moviendo su mano aun por toda la extensión, sin detenerse, haciendo la presión necesaria para oír más de eso obscenos y atrayentes gemidos. Pronto atrapó de nuevo la boca contraria, obligándola a unirse a la suya.

Era todo lenguas y salivas y gemidos, fue todo lo que necesito Jared para venirse entre sus pantalones, sin tocarse, solo deleitado con el orgasmo de su esposo y cuando se separaron Jared apenas se recuperaba de su propio orgasmo dejando su cabeza apoyando en el hombro de su esposo que estaba prácticamente igual.

Cuando Dean consiguió recuperar el aliento del orgasmo y el beso apasionado que Jared le había dado el placer de recibir, se dirigió a su esposo, que yacía recostado de él, respirando sobre su ultra sensitiva piel.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de ti? - le pregunta, con voz ronca y sensual, dejando que su mano recorra el pecho de Jared hasta llegar a su entrepierna, pero a pesar de que Jared sigue un poco duro. Su pantalón está completamente arruinado en lo que Dean sospecha es semen. - ¿Te has venido también?

Jared sintió ligeramente algo de vergüenza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no mucho y quizás era más por el orgasmo que por la pena, por lo que escondió más la cabeza entre el hombro de su esposo, llenándose de su aroma.

- Si, Dean.

- Me cuesta entender porque te haces esto. - Le dice el Winchester, acariciando su cabello con su mano limpia. La que no está pegajosa por el semen que comienza a secarse en los pantalones de Jared. - Lo necesitas, me necesitas...sabes que puedo ayudarte con esto... podemos disfrutarlo ambos-

Los brazos que estaban a un lado se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda contraria, casi como si fuera su salvación en plena tormenta. No sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero solo el calor de su esposo calmaba la inquietud y el miedo, que jamás admitiría, de su corazón.

- Lo sé, Dean, lo sé.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué?- pregunta suave, con el miedo de que Jared se separe de él y corte la conversación latiendo en su cabeza, como un segundo corazón de desgracias. Se siente impotente de no poder hacer nada por el de ojos café en sus brazos, opacos y vagamente iluminados, más que por la tenue luz del baño que le da un tono diferente al frio gris verdoso que se instala en ellos casi siempre. - ¿Por qué estas tan distante conmigo?

Jared quería escaparse, de verdad que simplemente quería desaparecer pero no podía hacerle eso a Dean, no luego de su reacción hace algunos minutos por unos días que estuvo alejado. Era demasiado injusto para con talentoso fotógrafo y él no soportaba ese tono de frialdad tampoco.

- Tengo que darlo todo, todo por la empresa... todo - murmuró quedito, pero como si fuera un discurso que estuviera acostumbrado a decir. Casi más una regla en realidad -¿Quieres salir a cenar? –preguntó, sin soltar al rubio de ese gran abrazo de oso, y claramente tratando de desviar el tema.

- Tengo trabajo. - respondió con pesadez, sabiendo que seguramente se perdería mucho por culpa de la jodida editorial y sus obligaciones. - Hay una fiesta en la Vogue, y necesito ir, mi presencia es requerida, ya sabes cómo es Samantha. - Su mano acaricia distraídamente las finas hebras de cabello entre sus dedos, tratando de distraerse. - puedes acompañarme si quieres. - sugiere, aunque no mantiene sus esperanzas muy altas, considerando que sabe que Jared se negará. No le gusta que los vean juntos en público, y Dean no quiere pensar en eso.

Decir que Jared se decepcionó le queda corto al sentimiento que inundó su pecho, pero Dean respetaba cuando él tenía que trabajar y lo menos que podía hacer era respetar eso.

-Mejor, te espero aquí, Dean -contestó separándose y dándose vuelta de inmediato, algo decaído, pero esperaba que él otro no lo conociera tanto como para notarlo. -Dormiré un rato, ¿Me despiertas cuando llegues?-

- Por supuesto, de esa no te salvas... - susurro abrazándolo por la espalda y dejando un beso sobre su cabello.


	3. Fotografía de una mentira llena de celos

**Gracias a Lady_Oprama por agregarnos a favorito :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Fotografía de una mentira llena de celos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una noche clara en que la luz de la luna se dejaba ver en cada rincón de la ciudad. Si bien no era las Vegas o New york, tenía su estilo y justo esa noche, Vogue se daba el lujo de albergar a numerosos artistas, modelos y guionistas, hasta alguno que otro productor, todos famosos y algunos dignamente buscando fama.<p>

El lugar había sido cuidadosamente decorado; en el centro, una mesa con un lujoso mantel completamente de encaje donde se albergan distintos bocadillos para cualquier gusto, desde él más simple hasta el más refinado. Alrededor de estas mesas con iguales manteles, había una en particular. Igual a las otras, pero de un color más pastel y con sus respectivas sillas de respaldar de colores blanco con una línea dorada. Las otras las rodeaban sin ningún orden en su colocación en el lugar. En otras palabras, estaban revueltas por toda la sala, dando al lugar un aire vanguardista.

Muy al contrario de los diferentes afiches que llevaban el rostro de los importantes invitados y que colgaban de las enormes paredes laterales, cada uno tan exageradamente adornados buscando engrandecer al rostro que portaba. Tanto, que alguien podría caracterizarlos como representantes de un Barroco moderno.

Quien no habría notado ese detalle era Dean, que estaba lo suficientemente distraído y aburrido como para sonreír mecánicamente, asentir y saludar sólo a las personas a quienes su jefa le presentaba con entusiasmo. Dean sólo tomaba las fotos que le ordenaban; nunca había estado tan disperso en el trabajo y es que saber que esos fuertes brazos le esperaban en casa despertaba una necesidad de largarse de ahí, pero YA.

Suspiró frustrado, buscando dirigirse al segundo salón que albergaba pasarelas con las tendencias de la moda de diferentes diseñadores que estaban en cada esquina, representando el ambiente para él que fue diseñado la colección. Inclusive le sorprendió ver que había una esquina con un ambiente artístico selvático, ¿Quien diseñaba ropa para la selva?, sinceramente hasta la pregunta era tonta aquel día.

_"Diseñan ropa hasta para morir con estilo"_

Rió ante su propia ocurrencia cuando el sonido ensordecedor de los aplausos llego a él, haciéndole reaccionar y comenzar a tomar los mejores momentos que podía, hasta que notó como un hombre alto, pero no tan grande, se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de seducirlo. No había que ser muy inteligente -y eso que él lo es- para saber que le está viendo como un queque de chocolate.

- ¿Perdiste algo, compañero? - le pregunta sarcástico, y sabe que el hombre nota su tono algo brusco, pero no está para sutilezas, y menos con extraños con ganas de probar un pedazo de su trasero, _"que se jodan, este trasero ya tiene dueño"._

- No, no, no se me perdió nada- contestó, sin inmutarse por la clara advertencia en la voz del hombre. - Eres Dean ¿No? - preguntó sonriendo -¿Por qué tan solo?-

- Prefiero que me llamen Padalecki. - no lo dice por alguna razón en especial.

En realidad está acostumbrado a que le llamen por su apellido de soltero, un escueto Winchester, el mismo al que ha estado acostumbrado casi toda su vida. Pero él sabe que tan conocido es el apellido Padalecki en esa ciudad, y las ganas de usarlo para su beneficio es lo que le impulsa a la ruda petición.

- No le doy confianza a los extraños que no se presentan primero-

El hombre parece molestarse un poco, pero luego una sonrisa nada buena aparece en su rostro. - ¿Padalecki? ¡Ah! tú eres el famoso chico que atrapó entre sus garras al heredero de las empresas Padalecki ¿cierto?-preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

- No sé porque la gente se sorprende de ello. - Bufó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras desvía su atención a la pasarela, alejándose del hombre que le sigue, al parecer, bastante interesado por probar un pedazo suyo.

Los pasos se vuelven mas incómodos cuando prácticamente el hombre le esta respirando atrás.

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto pasándose la lengua por el labios - De seguro debes tener algo muy especial para hacer que ese chico saliera del armario, muchos lo intentaron, como es pez gordo -dijo haciendo referencia al dinero del heredero de CEO de Lambester's Oil e inmediatamente su voz se volvió casi un murmuro que pretendía ser seductor- Quiero probar ese algo, Padalecki - dijo alargando su mano al rostro del rubio, mientras las luces del lugar se movían por todas partes, justo como si fuera una discoteca.

- Solo para tu información no tiene nada que ver con el sexo fantástico que él y yo tengamos, así que mejor riegas la palabra. – Gruño. Un intento y hubiera apartado de un manotazo las intenciones del hombre que pretendía tocarle.

No le importa que sus palabras no sean del todo verdad, y que la falta de sexo diario a la que el mismo se había acostumbrado, sea con Jared o cuando estaba soltero, le estuviera consumiendo por dentro, y en parte, destruyendo su matrimonio.

-Maldita puta de niño rico, -gruñó tan bajo que el Winchester no lo escuchó -Los rumores era ciertos, tiene el carácter del diablo - dijo volteándose, furioso en su orgullo y hombría, pero cuando se movió, la pequeña rubia que estaba con un exuberante y corto vestido que se cernía a cada curva perfecta de su cuerpo se quedó viendo a Dean, que aún de espaldas, no se daba cuenta de la profunda ira en la mirada de aquella mujer. Algo, quizás la misma ira, hizo voltear a Dean, encontrándose de inmediato con la chica que disimuló de inmediato.

–Dean, hola - saludó hipócritamente, tomando un poco de la champagne que contenía la fina copa que llevaba su mano derecha. - Es un gusto verte aquí-

- Oh, lástima que para mí no, Tal. - masculló, algo sorprendido de verla allí.

Para él, la chica no era más que una secretaria que debía vivir en un lujoso _Pent House_, con miles de gatos y una piscina, pero aparentemente trabajar con Jared tenía sus ventajas, más que verle el rostro las 24/7, algo a lo que Dean no sabía si temerle o envidia.

- Es una lástima que Jared no haya venido.- dijo, más por hacer conversación que por otra cosa, el no era descortés con las mujeres. - aunque ustedes deben de verse todos los días en la oficina, ¿no?-

-Pues…-comenzó dejando caer su cabello rubio a un costado – Sí, en realidad, durante el trabajo y cuando hacemos horas extras. - murmuró riendo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hacemos" -Supongo que lo veo más que otros, puedo ser la que está más con él en realidad -dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

El fotógrafo arqueo una ceja, incrédulo por el descaro de la mujer al decirle eso, y se sintió en lo que Chris llamaba pelea de maricas con vaginas, y el no era una, así que no tenia porqué pelear con una mujer que no podía darle nada a Jared mas que la agenda del día.

- Oh cierto, yo a veces me canso de verlo por casa, con eso de que soy su esposo, tengo que estar muy pegado a él, quizás por eso le pedí que se quedara a descansar hoy, ha estado trabajando tan duro-

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se pierde, reemplazada por una expresión nada amistosa.

- Claro, como no –dijo, algo forzada -ahora si me disculpas tengo una llamada que hacer-comentó dando un zapateo leve en el suelo para luego voltearse, retirándose con un movimiento exagerado de caderas.

En otra época le hubiese parecido atractivo, y hasta hubiese intentado meterse entre ese par de piernas y probar los placeres que una mujer podía ofrecerle, pero ahora, ahora solo le parecía desagradable, quizás porque esa mujer, y el otro tipo del cual no recordaba ni el rostro, le habían arruinado la noche.

Realmente esperaba que la fiesta despejara su mente, pero el recuerdo de Jared en su cama, semi desnudo, metido bajo las sabanas, le trajo recuerdos incómodos de lo que había estado por hacer, y de allí al recuerdo de que Jared no le había dejado ni un segundo solo mientras se preparaba para el trabajo de esta noche. El dildo seguía allí, y se estaba maldiciendo por ello.

¿Como había sido tan estúpido para haberlo dejado allí? En la cama a la que él mismo había encomendado a Jared luego de su negativa a acompañarlo. Sólo podía mantener la esperanza de que en esas cuatro horas que había estado fuera, Jared hubiese roto el compromiso de descansar y se hubiera mantenido alejado de la habitación.

No pasaron más de unos minutos para que se despidiera de su jefa y de los conocidos que encontró en su camino a la saluda, bajo la mirada orgullosa de Ferris, que parecía realmente orgullosa de su trabajo esa noche, pese a su temprana partida.

* * *

><p>El camino a la casa estuvo tenso. Pensando en que podría suceder si el últimamente más distante Jared notaba su deseo casi desesperado por pertenecer a algo, incluso si ese algo era un polla de goma, lo cual era patético, pues nunca podría entregarse a nadie como lo hacía con Jared.<p>

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a su apartamento, con el bolso de su cámara cruzando por su pecho, abrió la puerta suavemente, sin querer perturbar la paz en la que parecía sumido el lugar, pero, honestamente, casi se muere del susto cuando al entrar en la sala, la luz del balcón iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de Jared, cuya expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

Esta tenso. Furiosamente rígido, Dean lo sabe y es que en realidad cualquiera lo sabría solo con él lenguaje corporal del empresario. Ni siquiera saludó. Simplemente llevó su mano a la camisa de antes, de donde salió el consolador.

- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó frío, tirando el aparato al suelo - ¿Eso... por esto era tanto reclamo? ¡Como no te doy lo que necesitas lo buscas en otro lado!, ¿no? -gruñó herido, furioso pero no alza la voz por dos razones. Una, porque eso sería como ser una copia de su padre y él detesta los gritos, y dos, porque sería demostrar más emociones de las que está acostumbrado. Pero esta vez siente que si Dean contesta afirmativamente no podrá controlarse.

- Es un juguete. - Da a modo de explicación, no puede conseguir palabras, y tampoco es tan maldito como para responderle que si, solo para verlo enfadado; emoción que aparentemente es la única que es capaz de provocar últimamente. Sólo enfado y total fastidio para el hombre que supuestamente le ama. - las parejas normales juegan con ellos, ¿sabes?-

Sus emociones estaban descontroladas, siempre era así con Dean, el rompía sus muros, los escalaba, los rodeaba pero no importa cómo, siempre le llevaba a sentir más allá de lo que nunca se permitió a sí mismo.

- Ah... entiendo - murmuro bastante impaciente - ¿Y el sujeto de la fiesta? ¿Con él juegas con tu juguetito? - insinuó celoso, apretando los puños y sintiendo, como siempre, ganas imposibles de simplemente desaparecer.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, de inmediato boquiabierto por lo que su esposo insinuaba ¿Acaso de verdad pensaba que le engañaba? Todo por un estúpido juguete sexual. Fue ahí cuando su mente hizo "clic", y el rostro de la mujer de cabellos rubios largos y de expresión inocente y sin embargo, llena de maldad, llegó a la mente de Dean, junto a sus palabras.

_"Tengo una llamada que hacer"_

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu secretaria te dijo eso? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas? ¿Que estoy teniendo...sexo, con otra persona? ¿Ella te dijo eso? - exigió saber, su tono subiendo tres tonos, de enfado a furia total, sabiendo que sería capaz de golpear a Jared sólo con tal de defender estúpidamente su orgullo.

Jared apretó los puños con rudeza. Sus nudillos tornándose blancos por momentos.

– Ese… - comenzó con tono pausado y peligroso para todo el mundo. - no es el asunto, Dean – señaló, llevando sus manos a frotar su rostro. - Responde a lo que te pregunte, ¿Estabas con ese sujeto sí o no? - gruñó, aún con sus manos inquietas, frotando su rostro con sus dedos, que pronto pasaron a su cabeza a revolver su cabello - ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto? – preguntó agónicamente, perdiendo el control al voltearse, por lo que golpeó la encimera del mueble, desahogándose con éste.

El Winchester retrocedió ante el gesto, frunciendo el ceño al notar que Jared verdaderamente estaba enfadado y que era auténtica la desconfianza que le tenía. Jared no le creía y eso le golpeaba tan duro en el corazón como en el orgullo.

- No te hago nada, Jared. Pero ¿sabes qué? puedo usar tus mismas palabras en tu contra… ¿por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿No confías en mí? – Exclamó, acercándose a donde estaba Jared.

-¿Yo?, Yo no te hago nada -sentenció volteándose, quedando frente a rubio, quitándose él cabello que cubría sus ojos, notando de inmediato algo que no había notado antes. Estaba sudando, y temblando. Aunque muy levemente lo último, casi imperceptible - ¿Y por qué evades lo otro? es que acaso... tu... tu -se cortó a sí mismo. Las palabras no salían de sus labios, era incapaz de pensarlo y mucho más de decirlo.

El golpe fue rápido, nudillos entrenados para pelear chocándose contra los fuertes músculos del pómulo de Jared, girando su rostro a un lado, una bofetada con el dorso de la mano que Dean nunca había usado contra nadie, mucho menos contra Jared. Su mirada verde parecía deslumbrar con el fuego de su enfado, sintiendo su mano temblar con la necesidad de golpearlo de nuevo.

- Nunca te haría eso. - Habló con los dientes apretados. - Nunca. Nunca te haría eso-

Jared subió su mano con una lentitud increíble, casi al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de miedo ocultándose para su buena suerte de los verdes que aún le miraban furiosos, cuando se acarició la mejilla. Aún sorprendido, tuvo que jalar aire ampliamente para sustituir el que se había evaporado. Se dio vuelta sin decir nada, dirigiéndose hacia su estudio caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero cuando entró, el sonido del click indicó que había cerrado la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Para Dean ese gesto de escaparse, de huir a sus palabras fue como una bofetada invisible que se devolvía. Se sentía con ganas de gritar, de romper objetos pero sobre todo de echarse a llorar, ¿qué diablos había hecho mal?

Le sorprende la velocidad con la que su cuerpo reacciona solo, caminando por inercia al cuarto, no para esconderse, sino para tomar su maleta y llenarla de toda la ropa posible, y sus cosas de trabajo, esa para las cuales Jared creó un cuarto de fotografía para él, y sólo para él. Ahora el mismo gesto sólo le hacía enfadar, pensando en cuantas veces podría el castaño haber dudado de su fidelidad. Una que le había dado siempre en la vida.

Dean sólo prepara una maleta como para escaparse un mes del mundo, pero sobre todo de Jared, y aunque sabe que probablemente el enfado se le vaya tan rápido como cruce la puerta, no puede evitar el deseo de abandonarle, porque lo odia y solo quiere arrancarle la cabeza.

Porque justamente el resentimiento, ese calor que parece quemarle el corazón dejando cenizas a su paso, es solamente contra el menor, ni contra el imbécil o la secretaria bocona, no, es contra Jared, por ser tan idiota y creerle al mundo antes que a él, a su compañero, a su esposo, a la persona que se supone ama.

Cuando sale de la habitación, su corazón late lento y sin fuerza, como decepcionado, por lo que voltea a ver la puerta del despacho que ya le parece muchísimo más imponente de lo que normalmente es. Se plantea entonces acercarse y ladrarle a su esposo que se irá hasta que aprenda a confiar en él, pero la verdad es que si lo ve, su indecisión aumentará y su enfado se disolverá.

Con un gruñido voltea la vista al lado contrario, viendo el consolador en el suelo

_"Al menos podría servirle de consuelo"_ pensó, mientras lo metía en su maleta.

* * *

><p>El apartamento de Kane no es el mejor lugar para refugiarse. Debería haber ido a casa de Bomer o Ventimiglia, pero Kane siempre será el que más le comprenda, aunque viva en Brimstone, un lugar al que Jared clasificaría como lo peor de lo peor de la clase alta en empresas hoteleras. Para Dean es lo mismo, no es como que a él le importe mucho lo que sea de la clase alta o baja, el siempre tuvo que luchar por lo que quería tener, desde pequeño, incluso ahora que Jared era su boleto de entrada a cada pedazo lujoso del mundo.<p>

Boleto el cual Dean usa limitadamente, por cierto.

A Kane, por su parte, no le importan las decisiones de Dean, a menos que influyan directamente en él y en el bien de sus testículos. Como por ejemplo, aparecerse cuando acaba de correrse dentro del chico pelirrojo, de diecisiete años. No le importa desvirgar mocosos, es delicioso y su polla lo agradece, pero le jode cuando a estos les da por ponerse románticos.

Se separa del sillón y por ende, de la masa jadeante en la que ha convertido el chico en cuestión, buscando por el suelo su camisa y su bóxer para colocárselas. Es frio cuando se dirige al chico, pero no le importa, está cansado y mañana milagrosamente tiene que trabajar.

- ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? - pregunta bostezando mientras se rasca sus partes intimas.

El joven pelirrojo le mira incrédulo, pero el desprecio en los ojos contrarios es tan grande que no se atreve a preguntar nada más, ni siquiera pretende darle el gusto de que vean cuanto le afectan su forma de actuar, por lo que empieza a recoger sus cosas con los ojos algo llorosos. Mientras lo hace, el timbre suena, haciendo que Kane enarque una ceja, curioso y tomando una toalla que descansaba sobre el sofá, amarrándosela a la cintura. Camina hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre, mentiría en decir que en vez de la maleta se fijo primero en Dean. No, mentira… la maleta fue lo primero que llamo su atención.

- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? - La voz de Dean suena desgastada, como si no la hubiera usado en algún tiempo, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que hubiera derramado más de una lágrima por ello. - No tengo otro lugar. - susurra, pensando que eso explicara mejor su situación a Kane, quien aun parece atónito.

- Oh, Mierda Dean - murmuro incrédulo y con algo de pena, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más un rayo pelirrojo pasa entre ambos.

El hombre de pie afuera de la puerta suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos. Por su mente vagaban imágenes de lo que él había soñado alguna noche. Tal vez él podría ser su mejor amigo, sorprendiéndose asimismo al darse cuenta de que Kane era todo lo que él una vez había soñado y ahora que lo tenía solo quería retractarse y salir corriendo del lugar, pero era todo lo que tenia.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo o no? Puedo esperar si aun tienes que follarte a alguien. - La vaga sonrisa que su rostro muestra hace que Kane frunza el ceño al ver lo horrible que se ve.

- Pasa - murmuró simplemente, moviéndose a un lado para que Dean entre - Así que… ¿Se van a separar? -pregunto sin delicadeza, lo que causa un estremecimiento en el fotógrafo, gesto que Kane odia. Primero, por lo vulnerable y roto que se veía su amigo, y segundo, por su falta de delicadeza.

Quizás sea porque él no sabe lo que es él amor.

- No lo sé. - responde primero, dudando de que pueda dar una respuesta clara sobre ese asunto, así que se remite a repetirlo, cansado y con ganas de morirse. - No lo sé-

Christian caminó lentamente hacia Dean, palmeó su espalda y le hizo una seña, indicando el sofá. El rubio sólo acató, sentándose - ¿Qué paso Dean? -preguntó uniéndose en el viejo sofá, suspirando -Anda dime que pasó-

- Sucedieron muchas cosas, una más estúpida que otra. - masculló, dejando caer la maleta al suelo y recostándose en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. - Un hombre, el cual aun no sé de dónde diablos salió, me tira los tejos, o al menos lo intenta, y después la puta de la secretaria de Padalecki jodiéndome la vida, y el jodido consolador de mierda, que ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de meterme... - sus manos se mueven hacia su cabeza, tratando de sostenerse asimismo con ese toque.

-Hey, Hey, Hey Deannie, paso por paso, hombre -dijo estirándose y bosteando un poco – A ver… lo más importante primero -¿No te lo has metido? –preguntó, sintiendo casi de inmediato un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su amigo.

- No seas un imbécil, no lo hice porque casi lo descubre la primera vez, y luego lo olvide… me tocó... - se siente tonto sonrojándose al recordarlo, aunque no es consciente de que sus mejillas adquieren un tono más rosado. - y nos masturbamos un poco, pero...pero luego, lo olvide, y lo descubrió y se enfadó bastante. - Exclamó, golpeando el sofá para luego dejar caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Ohhhh -dijo abriendo al boca en forma de una "o" graciosa - No bromeabas con que es algo recatado, ¿Verdad? -preguntó con una mueca.

- Es un conservador, Chris, es republicano, sería un jodido témpano de hielo si yo no lo provocara, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute el sexo. - Ahí estaba, justificando su amor por un hombre al que todos consideraban una figura respetable que había caído en lo más bajo al declararse homosexual, o en el caso de Chris, quien pensaba que era un frígido. - Extraño mis noches de locura, extraño a las mujeres, pero siempre preferiré a Jared, ahora que lo tengo no quiero perderlo-

- ¡Ja! - murmuro riendo con ironía -Tontito, eso se arregla con un par de noches de locura, a escondidas por supuesto –aclaró, rodando los ojos - Y conservar al Pada-tonto y asunto arreglado ¿Acaso no soy un genio? -preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Disculpa? - Dean pudo jurar que sonó como una de esas mujeres indignadas del mercado, cuando los precios no daban la misma cantidad de lo que ellas habían calculado.

- Ya, ya, ya madre Teresa - se burló, recibiendo una advertencia de los ojos contrarios - se me olvidaba que eres "fiel" – agregó, haciendo graciosas comillas con sus manos. - Pero bueno, volviendo al problema… exactamente ¿por qué pelearon? - preguntó, para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la cocina.

- ¡Cree que lo engaño! ¡El estúpido cabeza de chorlito cree que...lo engaño! - Gritó furioso, poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos por toda la sala. - Imagínate como se pondrá de furioso o celoso, o lo que sea que esté sintiendo, cuando se entere de que salí a ligar a un bar cualquiera con esto…- se señaló el anillo dorado con grabados en diamantes que Jared le había dado para el día de su boda- puesto en mi. ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá?-

Momentos como esos eran en los que Dean se preguntaba qué hizo que fue tan malo en su vida anterior para tener un amigo tan poco consciente de los sentimientos de los demás como Christian Kane, quien estallo en carcajadas, ante el ataque de pánico de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué te hizo? ¿Te escribió una carta de amonestación? -preguntó entre risas, burlándose -Es que…- rió de nuevo, sosteniéndose el estomago -No, no, me lo imagino enojado, nunca, es decir no - dijo aún entre palabras cortadas.

- ¡Me gritó Chris! ¡Me gritó! ¡Jared nunca me grita! ¡Les grita a sus jodidos empleados para despedirlos! ¡Pero a mí no! - Se siente aun más indignado al recordarlo, ni siquiera le da tiempo a golpear a Chris en las bolas y dejarlo sin sexo un mes, no, sólo quiere dejar de sentir que Jared le haya rebajado. Ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en lo que su esposo pudiera estar pensando en esos momentos- Estaba furioso... - agrega en voz baja, estándose en el brazo del sillón. - Mucho, más de lo que lo he visto alguna vez...y realmente creía...creía que lo había engañado-

- ¡Mira, que eres lento! -murmuró Kane, al fin parando del incontrolable ataque de risa que le dio hace algunos segundos - Te has detenido un segundo, a ver lo positivo en todo este pequeño drama - preguntó sacando una _Coca-Cola_ en lata de la nevera.

- ¿Positivo? ¿Puede haber algo positivo? - Dean gira su cabeza para encararlo con una mirada acusadora, que no expresa lo peor de él aun, pero que está a punto.

- Dean, tu esposo Jared Padalecki… alias el rey de la Antártida, te gritó, se mostró celoso y dolido, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero acaso ¿eso no es la mejor prueba de todas de que él aun te ama? Se descontroló totalmente por ti - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Por supuesto. – Dijo. Ironía pura en su voz mientras se contenía por no rodar los ojos. - Y yo le golpeo de vuelta, porque no soy la esposa que se conforma con que su esposo la acuse de que le engaña. Y no hagas comentario de lo de la esposa, además, de que me serviría, ¿eh?

La lata casi resbala de las manos del otro hombre que volteo a ver al fotógrafo impresionado.

- Mierda, ¿Lo golpeaste?-

- Solo fue una...pequeña cachetada, además huyo como una niña a su estudio, ni siquiera dijo una palabra. - el recuerdo de la actitud de Jared, ahora que analizaba todo un poco más, le había parecido de lo más extraño, aunque tampoco es como si él le hubiera golpeado antes.

- Bueno -gruño abriendo su bebida -Eso solo es la viva prueba de que tu esposo no es humano, porque si mi esposo me abofetea al menos se la devuelvo. - dijo tomando un buen trago de Coca-Cola. - En serio, que yo al menos un ojos morado te dejo-

- No sé lo que hubiese hecho si me hubiese golpeado de vuelta, no quiero pensarlo, el nunca, nunca me ha tratado mal. Al menos no conscientemente, no me había alzado la voz nunca. - hizo una pausa en la que se frotó los ojos, viendo como Kane se notaba tan relajado con el tema, cuando él se estaba muriendo por dentro. - ¿Que voy hacer?-

- Jared no es un hombre normal, Dean, tiene que tener uno o dos, o más traumas por ahí – murmuró, desviando su vista a la ventana - Si algún día quieres que él confié plenamente en ti, que supere esas cosas que lo atormentan, que aprenda a ser un poco mas... no se... ¿Humano?, debes tener paciencia -aconsejó con la vista lejana, como perdida en otro lugar -Espera a mañana, ve que hace o como actúa ¿No crees que es lo mejor?-

- ¿Qué tal si me deja? Si decide que...no soy apto para el después de todo. No resistiría un día de vuelta a mi vida...a lo que era mi vida normal, no después de todo esto. - susurra lo último, como un secreto. Se siente cansado pero ahora con las palabras de Chris se siente un tanto asustado.

-¿Tan enamorado estas? -preguntó Chris, con un tono triste y con algo de envidia. El amor es un sentimiento tan desconocido para él, nunca ha sentido nada por nadie ni solo con verlo ni mucho menos tocarlo. Todo siempre rayó en el sentimiento de placer nada más, y no es como si se sintiera solo o algo así, solo tiene curiosidad. Algo que aun hoy no deja de sorprenderle es que Dean, Dean Winchester, que tenía una libreta llena de todas sus conquistas con algún detalle morboso de cada una, haya encontrado el amor.

- No sé como podría preocuparme por eso ahora, estoy enamorado...tanto que, no sé cómo sería ahora vivir sin él. - No sigue hablando solo porque siente que su fortaleza va a romperse, y que se echará a llorar como una nena si continúa pensando en eso. Tampoco es que tenga que darle mas material a Chris para burlarse de el de por vida.

-Ufff - bufó divertido -La habitación de invitados esta libre, espaciosa y limpia - indicó encogiéndose de hombros -Te aconsejo que duermas un poco. Mañana verás las cosas de una forma muchísimo más objetiva-

- Bien, pero como encuentre un condón usado como la otra vez, te asesinare mientras duermes. - le gruñe poniéndose de pie y tomando su maleta.

-Dios, Deannie ¿estás seguro que el matrimonio no te cambió el sexo? - preguntó serio. _Casi como si fuera en serio._

Sus palabras hacen que Dean ruede los ojos, pero al final no resiste la risa que pugna por salir de él. Cuando entra en el baño, con Kane preparando su cama, se da cuenta de que aun tiene el traje de lazo, con el susodicho lazo suelto. Se ve estúpido en su opinión, estar allí cuando podría estar durmiendo en los brazos de Jared, o al menos en su cama, sabiendo que su esposo estaba tres habitaciones más allá.

Cuando se acuesta en la cama, Chris espera a que se duerma, y contrario a lo que Dean pensaba, el sueño le vence segundos después. Su cuerpo está cansado de sentir. Pero sobre todo, de estar asustado.


	4. Fotografías de una reconciliación a med

**Capitulo 4: Fotografías de una reconciliación a medias.**

* * *

><p>El sol no le despierta, porque al contrario de la mayoría de las mañanas de Houston, ésta está en particular esta algo nublada, con una leve llovizna cayendo sobre las calles, autos y personas. Sus ojos entonces se abren, por costumbre quizás, recordándole, cuando se centran en las cortinas cafés, que ese no es su cuarto, ni su cama ni mucho menos su hogar y que Jared debe estar aun encerrado en su despacho, solo... tan solo como él se siente, o al menos eso quiere pensar. Es un consuelo estúpido pero al fin y al cabo es un consuelo. No le toma mucho tiempo alistar sus cosas, darse un baño y salir del apartamento de su amigo, no puede quedarse ahí mas, la angustia no lo deja, le asfixia y tiene que ir con su esposo ya, o siente que se va a morir, por muy patético que suene.<p>

No despertó a Chris. No cuando al asomarse a la habitación de este, su amigo está demasiado dormido para ser normal.

Son las diez de la mañana cuando atraviesa las puertas de Padalecki Corp. Los pasillos de esta nunca se han visto tan vacios, y Dean sospecha que tiene que ver con Jared y un posible mal humor que haya acabado con la mitad de la población de la empresa, haciéndoles huir a sus cubículos y oficinas. Los largos pasillos blancos se le hacen interminables una vez cruza la recepción, sabiendo que cerca hay un elevador hecho en exclusiva para él, pero del cual no tiene un pase por haberlo dejado con sus amadas cámaras.

Su chaqueta de cuero le recubre del frio del lugar, siendo él un adverso del clima frio que no solo abunda dentro del lugar sino también fuera de él. No esta demás decir que el edificio apenas se vislumbraba entre toda esa neblina.

Finalmente, llega al último piso, luego de subir varias escaleras y pasar por la requisa de los guardaespaldas de Jared, de los cuales aun no se fía del todo cuando revisan su cuerpo. La única persona visible en el largo salón es Alona Tal, sentada en el escritorio de vidrio azulado, con su vista fija en él, como si fuera un monstruo.

- Tal, ¿Esta Jared? - pregunta, sin importarle lo que ella piense, e ignorando las ganas de matarla con el pesado pisapapeles.

La mujer cambia su peso de un pie al otro, alza una ceja y contesta algo detestable.

– Si, pero no está de buen humor, así que mejor regresa luego. - se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa que parecía gritar victoria por todas partes.

Pero Dean parece haberse quedado en el "si esta", porque la mujer aún no ha terminado su frase cuando ya está cruzando las puertas de roble, pintadas en rojo, sin importarle si Jared esta de mal humor o no; bueno, figurativamente.

Jared estaba sentado en su enorme silla, con un libro sobre su regazo que cerró con fuerza al oír la puerta abrirse.

- Alona, creí a ver ordenado que no quería ninguna visita -dijo con tono duro, o al menos quiso, porque cuando alzó la vista y vio a su esposo, el tono de las últimas palabras bajaron en fuerza y furia. Tal vez fue el color verde de esos hermosos ojos lo que lo calmaron, después de todo, desde que conoció a Dean se convirtió en su color favorito.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo? - cuestionó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y acercándose a Jared, con su típico caminar de vaquero que le daban sus piernas arqueadas.

De inmediato Jared retrocede, su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido a la vez que su cabeza recuerda el golpe. No lo hace con intención, es un mecanismo de defensa que tiene desde niño, es algo que él mismo considera patético y débil, pero hay algunas cosas que simplemente se escapan de su control.

- Yo, no pensé que vendrías. -confesó con voz baja.

- Lo siento. Necesitaba tiempo. - se apresuró a decir, rodeando el escritorio, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Jared le rehuyera como si él fuera a golpearle, de nuevo.

Cuando Dean rodea el escritorio Jared mueve su silla hacia atrás, aún guardando la distancia.

- No importa -contestó con la vista en la ventana, de donde se puede ver casi toda la cuidad -Anoche, no fue, es decir, yo no… debí juzgarte - dijo con algo de dificultad - Debí confiar en ti - accede casi en un murmullo, tan bajo que apenas el fotógrafo escuchó. Jared jala aire cuando termina de hablar, ese tipo de conversaciones nunca han sido su fuerte.

Dean termina de recorrer la distancia que los separa, estirando su mano para acariciar a Jared. Su mano recorre el mismo lugar que sabe debe ocultar un leve moretón, pero que a su parecer se siente rasposo, rudo en comparación con la piel de bebé de la cual Dean tiende a burlarse en Jared.

- No te afeitaste, siempre lo haces. - señala en un murmullo que solo Jared escucha de lo cercano que se encuentra al magnate. Se inclina hacia delante, colocando una rodilla entre las piernas de Jared y sentándose luego sobre su pierna derecha. Su mano aun le acaricia el rostro, y sus ojos parecen perdidos en cualquier lugar, menos en sus ojos.

- No tenía ganas - mintió, pero su cuerpo relajándose con el toque de su esposo.

- Es tu rutina... - sus manos se apoyan en el pecho de Jared, sus labios dejando un beso suave en su frente, como si pidiera perdón por algo que no quiere. - Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, solo quiero... - había un "exijo" muy implícito en su frase. - que confíes en mi-

- No tenía ganas.

Repitió de nuevo, esperando que su esposo viera entre las palabras como siempre lo hace. Que viera la verdad que tenia tanto miedo de que la dejara que casi no viene al trabajo, que no se afeitó, buscando esconder el morete del golpe por miedo, vergüenza y costumbre.

- Lo sé - dijo atrayendo mas al fotógrafo, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este - Lo siento -murmuró tan bajo, que el mismo lo negaría con facilidad el haberlo dicho.

-Solo quiero que confíes más en mí. Yo también me disculpo por haberte preocupado, y hacer que...la pelea de anoche fuera un desastre. - dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la ancha espalda. - Te amo-

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, como siempre que escucha esas palabras, por lo que simplemente rodea con más fuerza a Dean, deseando encerrarlo entre ellos y nunca dejarlo ir.

- Hm- contestó, simplemente dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del rubio, al fin mirándolo a los ojos -¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? –preguntó, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo.

- ¿E-Estas seguro? - el tartamudeo de su voz le hizo sonar patético, pero no podía pensar en ello cuando una extraña felicidad le recorría entero.

Jared no sonríe a pesar de que siente la misma felicidad en su pecho con solo ver a Dean sonreír.

- Sí -contestó asintiendo, mientras lleva su mano a acariciar la mejilla contraria.

- ¡Si, Jay! Hace mucho tiempo que no almorzamos mucho. - Dean se acomoda mejor entre las piernas de Jared, dejando que su mano se enrede en el largo cabello. - Necesito esto. - susurro, débil, recordando que de verdad no almorzaban juntos hacía mucho tiempo.

Jared se muerde los labios, tomando el rostro de Dean y dejando un ligero beso que hace a ambos perderse en los ojos contrarios. Su cuerpo ha perdido el miedo, es Dean y todo está bien, más bien nunca ha estado mejor. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando su rubia secretaria entra algo asustada tropezando con sus tacones y claramente agitada.

- Señor Padalecki, su padre... sé que no debía interrumpirlo -se justifico al notar la mirada fría gris sobre ella - pero su padre, su padre viene para acá, está en recepción. - murmuró rauda, pero luego no puede evitar la mueca que cursa su rostro al ver a Dean sobre su jefe y él rubio tampoco pierde de vista su expresión.

Da un suspiro ruidoso, separándose del castaño con molestia.

- Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí mas tiempo... – dice, e intenta no sonar desilusionado, por primera vez pensó que de verdad todo iba a salir bien, pero tenía que venir el ultimo Padalecki. A quien no le gustaría verle el rostro.

- No -negó tomando a Dean de las manos- Solo... espérame unos diez minutos, es solo por estupideces, las ventas en oriente disminuyeron un 1% -aclaró a su esposo, quien le miro unos segundos incrédulo - Me desharé de él rápido, para que podamos seguir con nuestros planees ¿Está bien?- Preguntó serio, haciendo suspirar a la mujer que aun estaba contiguo a la puerta.

- Te esperare afuera entonces. - Se inclinó sobre Jared, dejando un beso en sobre sus labios, que se convirtieron en una serie de mordisquitos, que arrancaron gemiditos solo audibles para Dean. - Te veré afuera.

Alona se muerde el labio y voltea a ver a Dean con rabia, sabe que el estúpido fotógrafo lo hizo a propósito, pero no puede tolerarlo. La vuelve loca ver como ese hombre se lleva a uno como Jared, que es perfecto para ella. Jared parece tan perdido en los besos del fotógrafo que solo puede gruñir controlando su furia.

Dean se retira en silencio, siguiendo a la secretaria que le indica la salida como si él fuera idiota y no la conociera, pero eso no es lo peor del asunto cuando Dean se retira, sino que se encuentra cara a cara con su padre, no biológico, sino por ley. Aunque este hombre nunca lo acepte.

El hombre no es tan alto como Jared pero su semblante es duro, frio y hasta algo cínico. Aunque parezca increíble, son rasgos muy diferentes a su esposo; Jared es serio, sí, pero él nunca ha visto algún signo de cinismo en aquellos ojos cambiantes que tiene su esposo, más bien a veces es un aire de tristeza que él desearía quitarle.

- Winchester -saludó el señor viéndole de arriba abajo con asco - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Perfecto, como siempre, padre. - pronuncia las palabras a propósito, el sarcasmo destilando por todo su cuerpo al ver como la sonrisa del hombre se vuelve más cínica, pero con un toque de enfado. - ¿Que tal usted?

- Podría decirse que bien -contestó acomodándose su corbata - Sólo vengo a buscar unas explicaciones sobre ciertas cifras, aún no confió en el inepto de mi hijo y su poca habilidad para dirigir esta empresa - dijo tranquilamente como si no acabara de insultar a su propio hijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa cortés que Dean le da no puede ser mas falsa por que el Winchester no pone más empeño, ese bastardo, como podía llamar a su Jared así ¿Con que derecho? Después de todo lo que ese hombre había jodido en sus vidas, y con su matrimonio.

En la recepción, se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones acomodados cerca de la entrada de la oficina del CEO, donde Gerald seguramente ya hablaba con Jared. Desde allí podía ver a Alona trabajar.

La recepción de la oficina era bastante amplia. No tan amplia como la oficina de su esposo, pero sí lo suficientemente para intimidar a cualquiera. En cada esquina había algún sutil símbolo del poder de la familia Padalecki, que si el tamaño del lugar no había logrado su objetivo, los ostentosos objetos si lograrían asustar a cualquiera. En diferentes lugares había unas plantas claramente exóticas, pero no llamativas. El escritorio de la mujer era, por su parte, de una madera muy fina. Parecía, incluso, brillar un poco, la silla también. Justo sobre ella un cuadro de un pintor famoso decoraba la pared, junto con otros tres a los lados. En cada esquina había lámparas de pie, hermosas, grabadas con negro y dorado que encendían solas al notar poca luz en el lugar. La alfombra hacía juego con estas y con él color beige exageradamente claro de las paredes, que apenas contrastaba con el café de la puerta de la oficina del presidente Padalecki, que era aun más impresionante que esa recepción.

Alona bostezó un poco, antes de fijar su vista en Dean sonriendo con malicia - Winchester - llamó para captar su atención. -¿Cómo pasó la noche? -preguntó.

Dean aparto la vista de su celular, en el cual revisaba los últimos chismes que publicaría su revista y de los cuales estaba dudoso sobre si prestarse a transcribir para alguno de los idiotas de dicha revista, mucho menos vender sus fotos de la fiesta de la noche anterior, así que por eso su mirada es aun más molesta al notar la interrupción.

- Muy bien la verdad, aunque pudo ser mejor- respondió con simpleza.

- Wow - dijo con una carcajada hipócrita de por medio - Apuesto a que mi jefe le encantara saberlo - murmuró viendo directamente al rubio. Era claro que la mujer estaba retándolo y estaba empezando a preguntarse si sabía que había dormido donde Chris, después de todo, la chica parecía ser ese tipo de mujer.

- Sí, estoy seguro que le gustara saberlo. - Dean asintió varias veces, sin dejar de devolverle la sonrisa a la chica, exactamente la misma que le había dedicado a Padalecki Senior. - ¿Recuerdas a aquella chica que trabajó antes que tu, pero en la recepción, Tal?

La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica le parece graciosa a Dean que sabe que la ha sorprendido.

- Sí ¿Por qué? -preguntó curiosa.

- Ella le dijo a Jared que yo lo engañaba con nuestro chofer, y dos días después, Jared la despidió, y al chofer también. Gracias a Dios por lo último, nunca me gustó realmente ese hombre- Dean se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras fueran solamente sobre algo que se le había venido a la cabeza al momento. - Solo, digo, tú sabes, supongo que el mismo destino le tocara a quien le mienta de nuevo, ¿no crees?-

La mujer se quedo viendo a Dean a los ojos, algo aterrorizada pero aún procesando la información y cuando cayó en cuenta de la amenaza solo bufó indignada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los gritos del Padalecki más viejo llamaron la atención de ambos. Al parecer, la situación se había escapado de las manos a Jared.

Esto provocó un suspiro resignado en Dean, quien de todas las personas del mundo, no toleraba en nada la pelea entre padres e hijos, menos si esta involucraba a una sabandija como Gerald Padalecki, ese bastardo quien ahora - como si Jared no tuviera preocupaciones - , venía a regañarle por una empresa que no era suya, sino de Jared.

Aunque Jared siempre le había advertido no hacer nada en cuanto a estas peleas se refería. Dean era de los que escuchaban solo lo que le convenía, se levantó, guardando su celular en su bolsillo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de la oficina, preparándose para una pelea campal que involucraría a Jared mas furioso que la noche anterior, y eso era algo que no quería ver, pero que quería evitar.

- Winchester - llamó Alona, casi de pie también. -No, no deberías entrar -dijo sincera.

- No voy a dejarle solo. - susurró, apoyando su mano contra la madera, justo en el momento en el que un fuerte golpe sobresaltó a ambos en la recepción. Sólo alcanzó a alejarse de las puertas al ver como estas eran bruscamente abiertas.

- Buenas Tardes hijo -dijo el hombre aun viendo hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y al avanzar, cuando se topa con Dean, no puede evitar la risa cínica que se le escapa -Buenas noches a ti también, hijo - dijo con ironía, ajustando nuevamente su corbata y saliendo del lugar como si le perteneciera.

No le da tiempo a Dean de decir alguna barbaridad, porque sus ojos se fijan de inmediato en Jared, y en cómo este está apoyado contra el escritorio, sujetándose con una mano su cabeza, como si doliera. Dean se apresura a cerrar la puerta, evitando la mirada curiosa de Alona.

- ¿Jared? - le llama rodeando el escritorio, viéndole con preocupación.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó bajo, aún sosteniéndose la cabeza, sin darse cuenta del leve temblor de su voz y de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó, tratando de hacer que este le vea a la cara, jalándolo suave del saco para que le vea, pero Jared se rehúsa y eso solo lo preocupa más.

Jared parece más pequeño que él, más niño más asustado y eso le aterra, porque un hombre tan serio y alto como Jared no puede verse tan indefenso como se ve ahora.

-Nada -contestó el castaño -Nada, Dean, nada. - murmuro como aturdido intentando alejarse de su esposo.

- Dios...Jared, mírame – se lo exige más que pedírselo, llevando su mano a la barbilla de este, y cuando Jared se levanta, Dean no puede evitar estremecerse, porque lo que ve es un poco de sangre en el escritorio, pequeñas gotas. - ¿Te golpeó? ¡Oh dios! ¿¡Te golpeó!-

- No, no, no - decía frenéticamente, negando al mismo tiempo -Digo, es decir si... pero es que las ventas bajaron, y yo... - Dean odió la justificación que escuchaba en su esposo, era como si pese a su edad aun no se diera cuenta, al menos totalmente, que lo que hacía su padre estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - rebatió de inmediato, antes de que su ceño se frunciera, notando de inmediato como el asunto se había salido de sus manos, y que esto parecía ser una sombra del pasado. - ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo hace, Jared?-

Una línea de sangre baja recorriendo íntegramente la mejilla de su Jared, mientras este se encoje de hombros.

- ¿Importa realmente hace cuanto? – preguntó´, sin ver a Dean. Más bien su mirada parece perdida en él pasado.

Dean tiró de su cuerpo, acercándolo a él para luego obligarlo a encararlo, con esa fuerza que solo el podía tener.

- Claro que me importa, Jared, ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? ¿Cómo no podría importarme? - susurro, casi contra sus labios.

_"Tu también lo haces, ¿Por qué te importaría que él lo haga, entonces?_ –pensó de inmediato, pero su boca se adelantó como siempre a cualquier emoción. - Por nada - respondió, deseando no estar en frente de esos ojos verdes tan intensos que parecen atravesar su alma con el más mínimo esfuerzo.

- Baby, dímelo por favor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... - susurra acercándose a Jared y acariciando su mejilla de forma suave, demostrándole a Jared cuanto le ama, pero sobre todo cuanto le preocupa su estado.

- Yo... es que... - está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para que las palabras se despejen de su boca - Anoche... tú anoche también lo hiciste.

- Eso fue muy diferente. - le asegura de inmediato Dean, intentando no sonar muy duro cuando lo dice. - Estabas insinuando que me había acostado con otro, esto es diferente a lo de anoche... él ya no tiene derecho a seguirte golpeando, aun menos cuando la empresa es tuya, solo porque tú seas gay y él sea un bastardo, no quiere decir que tengas que dejarlo hacer esto- se detuvo unos segundos, viendo como la expresión en el rostro de Jared no cambiaba. - Yo te amo, Jay. El no-

Jared sabía que sólo conque esos ojos le miraran diría si a cualquier cosa, no importa qué le puedan pedir, él encantando lo haría.

- Esta bien – murmuró, sin que en su rostro se evidenciara algún cambio, pero su voz sonaba un poco más relajada -¿Aun podemos ir a almorzar? -preguntó quitándose aún un poco de sangre que resbalaba desde su pelo.

- Jared, ¿ya no confías en mi? - pregunta suavecito, alejándose un poco de Jared, con la mirada fija en algún punto del ventanal que daba a toda la ciudad en su esplendor a medio día. - ¿Fue por lo que dijo tu secretaria? - E insiste en ese tema porque sabe que solo porque Jared aún sea golpeado por su padre - y por más rabia que eso le dé -, no puede evitar lo que los ha llevado a ambos a aquello.

- No, no - se apresuró a aclarar, acercándose a Dean con cuidado, poniendo su mano en el hombro contrario - No... Yo nunca he sido muy expresando lo que me pasa -explicó aunque su fotógrafo particular ya lo sabía -De verdad... ¿Quieres saber? - preguntó moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo en una leve caricia, pero algo incomodo aun.

- Creo que si no quisiera saber no estaría preguntándote absolutamente nada, Jared. - Respondió esta vez un poco brusco, separándose del toque del castaño. - Mejor ni lo digas, me iré a casa y tu puedes...quedarte a vivir aquí si es lo que quieres. - elevó su mano en el aire, en un gesto que clamaba quitarle importancia al asunto mientras sujetaba la chaqueta que había dejado hace unos minutos sobre el escritorio, justo antes de que Padalecki senior entrara como una tormenta en la oficina.

-Dean -llamó acercándose lo más rápido que pudo a su esposo, con sus brazos rodeándolo por detrás y pegado a su espalda, a su pecho –No… no te vayas, quédate... por favor - pidió bajo - Yo... confío en ti... sabes porque me cuesta... yo… dos meses- contestó sin soltar al mayor ni un segundo, más bien el abrazo se intensificó.

- ¿Dos meses qué? - preguntó, mordiendo un suspiro de alivio al sentirlo tan cerca, dejándose caer sobre los brazos de Jared.

- Dos meses, desde ese tiempo él… - tragó grueso, deteniendo un suspiro entre sus labios cuando Dean se recostó sobre él - comenzó de nuevo a golpearme.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunta sumamente preocupado por lo que sea que pudo haber desencadenado esto, intentando girarse pero Jared no lo deja y le molesta no poder verlo a los ojos, sabe que piensa con solo mirarlo.

- Es por la empresa... -comenzó algo perdido, como si el recordarlo lo atemorizara o algo - la empresa postulaba para dos premios, reconocimientos de finanzas más bien, estos - se detuvo de nuevo tomando aire - abrirían mayores oportunidad de intercambio comercial – explicó, tratando de relajarse con el calor de Dean rodeándole - Sólo... ganamos una - terminó diciendo con algo de resignación en su voz.

- ¿Y sólo por eso te golpea hasta dejarte hecho mierda? - Exclama sorprendido, cruzando sus brazos sobre los de Jared que aun le sujetan. Está realmente enfadado con ese hombre, prepotente y completamente inadvertido de que tiene el mejor hijo del mundo. - ¿Por eso has estado distante conmigo?-

El enojo por la situación en el tono de Dean era un descomunal alivio para él porque eso significaba que se preocupaba por él, como nunca Nadie había hecho jamás, él era importante para alguien y aun no lograba entender como Dean le había dado el "si" aquel día.

- Si - mintió, en parte, habían otras razones pero esa también era una de esas.

- Entonces... - Dean comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba distraídamente el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. - ¿podemos regresar a lo normal? ¿No más noches fuera?-

Jared asintió varias veces para luego bajar a dejar pequeños y castos besos sin ninguna intención por todo el cuello de su esposo – Si… por supuesto - contestó sin soltarlo.

- Jay, por favor no hagas eso... - susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. - Que tú seas una roca no quiere decir que yo también, además... ¿no íbamos a almorzar juntos?-

- Si... -susurró dejando salir su aliento con malicia sobre la piel de su esposo, disfrutando del estremecimiento que este tuvo - ¿A dónde quieres ir? - preguntó más relajado, meciendo a Dean graciosamente entre sus brazos.

La respuesta fue simple, y Jared se sorprendió asimismo adivinándola antes de que saliera de los pecadores labios de Dean. - Un lugar íntimo, donde pueda besarte y comer hamburguesas gigantes de queso y carne-

- Tú y tu extraña obsesión con las hamburguesas. -acusó el menor, dejando otro pequeño beso en el cuello del fotógrafo.

- Es la única comida por la que vale comer afuera, eso y un buen restaurant de comida china. - respondió, casi haciendo reír a Jared por su falta de fineza. Casi podía imaginárselo quejándose de los trajes elegantes que debía vestir para alguna de esas fiestas de ricos. - Quizás debería hacerlas en casa, ¿no crees?-

- Oh no - respondió de inmediato - Dios no quiera, si aprendes a cocinarlas solo eso comeríamos - dijo rodando los ojos. - Mi estomagó no lo soportaría.

- ¡Oh vamos! - un extraño puchero apareció en su rostro, girándose al fin hacia su esposo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver la herida en su barbilla y su frente, pero intentando pasarla por alto. - Dime que no te haría ilusión comer algo hecho por tu sexy esposo-

Jared enarcó una ceja, con su eterna seriedad pero con un brillo un poco pícaro en sus ojos, respondió. - Dean me gustaría comer todo lo tuyo - salió tan normal de sus labios, tan directo que él mismo se sorprendió.

Y a Dean también, quien sólo pudo observarle, admirando ese brillo que él veía como especial en Jared. - A mi también Jay... - susurra cómplice contra sus labios.

Jared bajó un poco su cabeza, sus ojos centrándose de inmediato en los contrarios que parecían junto a su dueño, tan ansioso como él se estaba poniendo, sus labios se conectaron reencontrándose por lo que se acariciaban despacio, labios sobre labios, sintiendo el sabor de cada uno. Ese único sabor que parecía curar cualquier problema en sus almas. Los minutos hubieran sido eternos, incluso el beso empezaba a subir de intensidad cuando unos archivos cayendo al suelo, seguidos de una voz que fingía sorpresa les interrumpió.

- Jefe... Dios, ¿Que le pasó? - preguntó Alona con la preocupación en el rostro, pero claramente había interrumpido a propósito.

Dean ahogo el gruñido de frustración mientras escondía sus mejillas rojas por el beso en el hombro de Jared, sus manos apretando la cinturilla del pantalón, en clara señal de que quería que él se encargara.

-Alona... - comenzó con voz baja, baja y peligrosa - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho - siguió con un tono de obviedad que el rubio reconocía perfectamente, y si no se equivoca seguían los gritos -… QUE TOQUES LA MALDITA PUERTA? ¿QUE NO LA VES? ¿PARA QUE CREES QUE ESTA? –gritó, claramente frustrado, enojado y Dean sabía que en parte se estaba desahogando con la mujer por lo de su padre.

Aun así se mordió las ganas de pedirle a Jared que dejara de gritarle, cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, pero ella se lo había buscado y Dean no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Por qué sólo no nos vamos? - preguntó tomando de la barbilla a Jared para que enfocara su atención en el.

Cuando el cuerpo de Jared se relajó casi de inmediato, Dean sonrió. Era algo que adoraba, que Jared se relajara solo con que ambos se vieran a los ojos. El empresario suspiró y asintió, tomó una de las manos de su esposo y asintió de nuevo tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó bajo, muy diferente al tono fuerte y aterrador que había tenido hace algunos segundos.

Dean asintió, sintiéndose incómodo mientras partían, al ver como Jared le ladraba órdenes a su secretaria, con ese tono que nunca más en la vida quería dirigido a él, y que ahora se le estaba haciendo tan común escuchar. Ambos entraron al ascensor que estaba reservado solamente para Jared, y Dean comenzó a impacientarse cuando luego de dos pisos Jared siguiera con la mirada fija puesta en las puertas del elevador, como si esa fuera su rutina.

- Sabes... - comenzó rompiendo el silencio tan bruscamente que Jared exhala un suspiro. - nunca me ha gustado este elevador, tiene algo que me hace pensar que se detendrá de la nada... - se encoge de hombros, pero solo está tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

-¿Te parece feo o inseguro? -pregunto enarcando una ceja, mientras sus mano sube a aflojar un poco su corbata.

- Si... quiero decir, no realmente. Sabes la decoración es muy buena... - pero no puede seguir con esto, las conversaciones triviales nunca han sido su fuerte, aun con un hombre de pocas palabras como Jared. - ¿Vas a besarme o quieres que siga criticando tu ascensor?-

Jared negó con la cabeza, aunque no lo expresaba; Le divertía demasiado esa sinceridad que su esposo tenia, era parte de su personalidad aplastante y única que arrasaba con todo. Volteó a verlo de arriba abajo, gozando cada centímetro de piel que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, sus ojos teñidos de lujuria se encontraron entonces con los verdes y estampándolo contra la pared empezó a comerle la boca rápidamente, moviéndose con pasión sobre los labios gruesos del fotógrafo, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, buscando abrirse paso para sentir y probar más de esa pecaminosa boca. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás y en cuestión de segundos también recorrían amasando y pellizcando cualquier lugar que encontraban en su desesperado recorrido.

_ - Dios como lo extrañaba_ – pensó, llevando una de sus manos al botón rojo del ascensor para detenerlo, y luego bajando sus enormes manos a los glúteos de su esposo, amasándolos con fuerza, sin romper el beso. Los movía a su antojo escuchando los suspiros de esos pecadores labios, que al estar encima de él como estaba él mismo acallaba.

Dean gimió entre sus brazos, sus labios adaptándose rápidamente al ritmo demandante que el castaño le imponía, se le notaba al empresario lo necesitado que estaba de esto, y como lo había extrañado con cada caricia. Tenía al fotógrafo gimiendo contra sus labios, obligándolo a sentir - aunque Dean no se quejaba - como le succiona la lengua como si lo estuviera haciendo con su polla, y eso es un pensamiento un tanto caliente para Dean, por que Jared nunca - o no lo suficiente - se ha mostrado tan necesitado de él.

Jared jadeó sin poder evitarlo, notando como Dean se deja hacer, lo pone muchísimo más caliente de lo que él mismo puede manejar. Rompe el beso bajando de los labios ahora llenos de saliva hacia el cuello, los pequeños besos que deja son intercalados por algunos mordiscos que hace gimotear a Dean. A su vez sus manos que no pueden estar quietas tampoco se mueven a acariciar la erección de su amante que ya se forma entre sus piernas.

Dean se estremece con la caricia, jadea sorprendido por el atrevimiento, es un poco patético para él, aunque no se avergüenza en nada de abrir más las piernas para que Jared haga con él lo que quiera; sus manos están ancladas a la espalda ancha de Padalecki, sosteniéndose de no caerse.

- Por favor... - pide, y no sabe qué es exactamente lo que más quiere, si sentir más cerca a Jared o que se aleje, porque se está volviendo demasiado intenso el latido de su corazón.

- Por favor... ¿Por favor que? - murmuró subiendo la vista hacia los ojos contrarios, su mano viaja a acariciar la mejilla con una suavidad que nunca logra en palabras, pero al menos en caricias sí y nuevamente su mano se mueve adentrándose esta vez entre los pantalones del rubio, acariciando por encima del bóxer.

-No lo sé, Jay... - gimotea, ahogando sus gemidos contra el cuello de Jared, desviando su mirada oscura por el deseo, sus caderas parecen querer follarse en la mano que lo acaricia. - Es muy intenso-

- Hum -contestó suspirando, inclinándose hacia adelante, cubriendo a Dean con todo su cuerpo -Córrete para mi Dean... Córrete, quiero verte - murmuro mordiendo ahora la oreja donde murmuraba en esos momentos la sutil orden. Paso su lengua por la oreja de su esposo, aumentando el rito de su mano que ya masturba el miembro directamente.

La otra mano rodea traviesa la entrada, solo haciendo círculos, tentando a su esposo.

- ¡Si...joder, Jay! Solo...ung... - Dean se estremeció hasta tal punto que si no hubiese estado sujeto de Jared, se hubiera caído al suelo mientras se corría sobre la mano de su esposo, largos estertores de semen blanco cubriendo la mano de Jared. - ¡Jay!-

El fotógrafo no ha terminado de correrse cuando Jared mete el dedo, más bien la punta disfrutando de ver como la sorpresa hace casi aullar al rubio.

- Dios... - La voz de Dean estaba tan rota de placer, el cual había deseado desde hace semanas, ahora parecía irreconocible en los brazos de Jared.

Jared simplemente se inclinó dejando un beso pequeño y rápido sobre los labios, separándose justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría. Al empresario le dio tiempo de tomar del suelo la chaqueta de su esposo y colocarla de manera que cubierta su entrepierna y la mano llena de semen, mientras que el rubio apenas pudo acomodarse la ropa, sintiendo el pegajoso semen contra sus calzoncillos. Luego de pocos segundos de restablecer el ascensor, este llego a la planta baja.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de ti en el auto? - Pregunta el Winchester cuando están fuera del ascensor, enfrentando la vacía recepción, donde la sola presencia de Jared parece causar pavor.

A Dean no le importa mucho que los vean, no es su problema que su esposo sea tan jodidamente irresistible, mas aun cuando baja los escalones que los separan de donde el chofer particular de Jared los esperaba.

- ... en el auto, está el chofer - señalo algo divertido.

- ¿Acaso es vergüenza lo que noto en tu voz? - preguntó, casi afirmando las palabras mientras se acercaba un poco más a Jared, casi fundiéndose con su cuerpo. - Que te da vergüenza que observe como me la meto hasta el fondo de la garganta y me ahogo con ella porque es muy grande y gorda y no puedo tomarla toda...pero lo quiero Jared, quiero tenerte en mi boca y que me la folles lento... – está hablando tan sucio a su oído que no puede detenerse, no puede detener lo que sabe que ha provocado.

Sus palabras hacen más efecto del que normalmente hacen y eso le agrada, Jared se estremece de pies a cabeza y asiente.

- Para eso... esta la división en la limosina... esa ventana oscura entre ambos es útil. - dijo con la respiración algo agitada, claramente excitado con cada palabra de su esposo.

- ¿Eso es un _"Si acepto, porque eres el mejor esposo del mundo"?_ - pregunto mordiéndose los labios para no soltar una risita con la agitación que Jared presentaba en esos momentos.

- Si... es un sí - contesto algo sonrojado, por lo que desvió la mirada del rubio deseando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Nada te cuesta decirlo, campeón. - Dean se ríe, aunque sabe que Jared nunca lo dirá, su personalidad conservada no se lo permitirá, y aunque el solo pensamiento de eso es agridulce, Dean decide olvidarlo, agradeciendo al chofer por abrirle la puerta - que él puede abrir perfectamente bien y solo - y entrando al auto, al cual no se acostumbraba aun.

Jared entra detrás de él, dejando la chaqueta en el asiento de adelante y así dejando a la vista su erección también, o al menos por encima del pantalón. Su mano limpia se mueve a levantar la división entre el chofer y el resto de la limosina. Conforme sube, solo puede suspirar al sentir a Dean acercarse, se voltea y lo atrae de nuevo hacia si pasando su lengua en el cuello de este.

- ¿Lo quieres? - susurra su mano rápidamente apretando la erección sobre la tela, masajeando de arriba abajo, disfrutando del peso de la polla entre sus dedos. - Estas deseando que lo haga, ¿no?-

Jared intenta ahogar un gemido, caís siempre, en realidad peor esta vez sin éxito, sale de sus labios y más alto de lo que le gustaría admitir -Si - sus caderas moviéndose con voluntad propia buscando mas contacto con la mano que le acaricia.

- Lo sé... - susurra con voz ronca y sensual, desabrochando el pantalón de vestir y bajando la cremallera hasta tener la polla de su esposo en sus manos, y "diablos" como la extrañaba, esa textura suave y esa piel caliente, pero más que eso son los soniditos que Jared hace, gimiendo por lo bajo su nombre a medida que la mano de Dean se mueve de arriba abajo.

La polla de Jared es hermosa a los ojos de Dean, el que no conseguía muchas pollas antes de que Jared llegaba a su vida - solo no era lo suyo - y ahora podía darse el lujo de admirar a Jared, de ver como la polla se movía sola entre sus dedos, dando saltos involuntarios cada vez que Dean le masajeaba, frotando su piel caliente hasta dejarlo completamente duro.

Hay una pequeña perla de liquido pre seminal que chorrea por entre los dedos de Dean, quien es lo suficientemente rápido como para retenerla con su lengua, lamiendo sobre sus propias falanges hasta llegar a la esponjosa cabeza, probando el sabor salado de Jared contra su paladar, lento y dejando un rastro de saliva caliente por el costado de la polla.

Jared jadea un poco más alto, abriendo las piernas para su esposo, empezando a descontrolarse... el sexo, pero no cualquier sexo sino el sexo con Dean lo descontrola, lo hace sentirse más vivo de lo que nunca con nadie ha logrado, más vivo y más amado.. Sus sentimientos se aflojan y se deja hacer por Dean. Sabe que está en buenas manos, que le ama y eso es un pensamiento, no, un sentimiento, que es verdaderamente reconfortante para él.

– Deannnn- gimió de nuevo, mas alto. Sus mejillas ahora si están totalmente rojas.

Dean sonríe sin dejar de dejar besos suaves por toda la polla de su esposo, lamiendo cada una de las venas sobresalientes, sintiendo el pulso de Jared bajo su lengua.

No hay palabras que describan lo sensual y lo hermoso que se ve su esposo entre sus piernas. -Dean... ohhh, Dean, Dean - murmuró jadeando, llevando su mano a alborotar el cabello rubio

- ¿De verdad soy tan sensual?

La pregunta de Dean descoloca un poco a Jared, quien sorprendido nota como las palabras se han salido de sus labios; pero no tiene tiempo suficiente como para avergonzarse, porque Dean succiona sus testículos que ha sacado del bóxer en tiempo record, tienen el fuerte olor a hombre de Jared, y saben tan bien contra su lengua que sería capaz de tener una erección por ello, son perfectos, redondos y tan acordes con la polla de Jared.

Los pequeños jadeos inundan el pequeño lugar, Jared no puede casi acallarlos, es imposible.

-Acaso... acaso, ahhh yo lo dije ohhh... ¿en voz alta? -preguntó entre jadeos.

Dean se mueve ansioso por cada trozo de Jared, chupando y lamiendo cada parte de su polla, es sucio y Jared está lleno de saliva, solo saliva porque Dean no deja que ni una gota del liquido transparente de Jared se desperdicie, incluso sin vergüenza penetra el pequeño agujero de Jared.

Su gemido sale en forma de grito cuando Dean juega con su lengua en el pequeño agujero de su punta, grita de nuevo y otra vez empezando a mover sus caderas, sin parar de gemir el nombre de su esposo.

- Dean, oh, oh Dean, Dean - murmuró perdió entre el placer, sin apartar sus ojos de su esposo, de ver su polla perderse en los labios ajenos, su cabello y el de Dean pegándose a sus frentes muy seguramente por el calor de la situación.

Dean deja que la polla de Jared resbale de sus labios, su expresión maliciosa denota claramente sus intenciones para con Jared, provocarlo, incitarlo a romper sus propias barreras.

- ¿Qué, Jay? - Su mano no deja de masajearlo, lentamente, viendo como la polla de Jay brilla por su saliva.

Jared gimió de nuevo, su vista centrándose en los ojos contrarios, gimió de nuevo con una péquela sonrisa más grande de lo normal que hiso el corazón de Dean latir fuertemente.

- No... no pares... por favor –pide, empujando un poco, con ansias contenidas aun, pero parece no poder soportar mucho más.

- Estuve pensando... ¿A dónde vas a llevarme a comer? - pregunta aun con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando distraídamente el pulgar por la esponjosa cabeza que ante la vista de Dean sobre sus rodillas, derrama una gota de liquido pre seminal.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso mientras...? - otro jadeo sale de su boca, haciendo que se muerda el labio un poco tratando de acallarse a si mismo, más aun cuando su chofer debe estar escuchando todo -A... a tu… lugar favorito...-

Dean gimió con la respuesta de Jared, dejando que sus labios por fin tocaran de nuevo la piel ardiente de Jared, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que entra en contacto con su lengua, enviando choques eléctricos por toda la polla de Jared.

- Adoro que me consientas... - murmura, masturbándolo lento mientras succiona la punta, hundiendo sus mejillas para hacer su boca aun más estrecha, y sabe que Jared está recordando cómo es su culo de estrecho, como Dean puede abrirse asimismo con tal de tenerle a él.

Eso termina de quebrar la voluntad del empresario, pues sus caderas se mueven con rapidez hacia adelante, empezando a adentrarse en cada vez más en esa boca que es lo más cercano al paraíso que ha probado.

- Deannnn - pronto su cabeza cae hacia atrás y se remueve con más fuerza.

Dean le succiona con mas ahincó, dejándolo salir de su boca y volverse a meter en su boca, en cada embestida llegando más profundo, atravesando su garganta en su pudor alguno, dejando a Jared sin aliento, pronto entre sus manos puede sentir los testículos de su esposo contraerse, y sabe que está por correrse.

- Dean... oh mi Dean... me vengo. - jadeo empujando con más fuerza mientras se estremecía todo.

El fotógrafo sonrió, sus ojos fijos en la expresión de Jared, era digno de una portada para una revista erótica, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, buscando por el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones con cada larga succión que su esposo daba, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, casi no se podía definir su color por la oscuridad del auto, y Dean estaba por tener un orgasmo con esa vista - si pudiera solo correrse de nuevo, o al menos tomarle una foto.

Los labios gruesos y rojos del hombre sobre sus rodillas, resbalaron por la polla hasta quedar solo sobre la punta, su mano masturbando frenéticamente la dureza que estaba a punto de explotar.

El castaño estallo en una nube de colores que hizo sus ojos casi ponerse en blanco, su cuerpo se estremeció incontrolablemente y un enorme jadeo, que cualquier persona cerca pudo haber escuchado termino respirando con dificultad.

- Ven... Ven acá, Dean -llamo entre jadeos y ruiditos pequeños, que al rubio le parecen tres de las cosas más sexis que ha visto.

- Si, Jay... - murmuró un poco ido por el placer de ayudar a que se corriera su esposo, era algo de lo cual se sentía orgulloso. Escala las piernas de Jared, sentándose sobre ellas.

Una de las manos de Jared suben lentamente a acariciar levemente la mejilla de su esposo, se siente tan sube que su mano no quiere desplazarse del lugar, luego pasa a acariciar los labios para finalmente, una vez que ha terminado el auto retrato que sus manos pretendían hacer de cada rasgo del rostro de su esposo o el que empezó al menos; atrae a Dean a su pecho haciendo que recueste su cabeza en su pecho.

- Te extrañe - murmuró dejando un beso tímido en la cabeza del fotógrafo.

- Creo que no más de lo que yo te extrañe a ti... - suspiro, dejándose arrullar por los brazos de Jared, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada caricia cuidadosa. - Te extrañé tanto...-

Un carraspeo les interrumpa y a continuación la voz del chofer se deja escuchar.

- Señor Padalecki, hemos llegado. - murmuró.

- Calculaste todo, ¿no? - Se burla Dean, riéndose contra el cuello de Jared antes de separarse de él, y limpiarse con la camisa negra que llevaba puesta ese día.

- Si - confesó atrayéndolo de nuevo para robarle un pequeño beso.

- Jay... - Dean luce un poco aturdido cuando Jared le besa, sus palabras son suaves, pero aun tienen ese toque de sorpresa. - Nunca me besas después de que te la chupe...- con sus palabras puede notar como Jared luce un poco avergonzado, y se tienen que presionar sus labios para no reírse.

Sabe que lo puso incomodo, lo sabe, más cuando le ve desviar la mirada buscando cualquier cosa para evadirse -Me apetecía -contestó simplemente, casi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te amo- dijo de inmediato Dean, besando su frente antes de separarse del hombre que le miraba queriendo devolver las palabras. - Bajémonos, comienza a entrarme el hambre-

-Bien- contestó acomodándose el traje antes de salir, el cual se había arrugado un poco pero por primera vez no se preocupo, no tenía que volver a la oficina y con Dean todo siempre era diferente, agradable. Bajó con esos pensamientos, sintiéndose relajado hasta que vio que su chofer desviaba la mirada - No hace falta señalarte que una sola palabra de esto y no solo te diré, si no que me encargare que nunca vuelvas a conseguir trabajo en esta ciudad - amenazó con su característico tono frío y amenazante -¿Entendiste?

Para Dean, la amenaza pasa completamente por sus espaldas, ni siquiera se preocupa por lo que hace Jared, ya que sabe que, a diferencia de él, el empresario tiene que cuidarse las apariencias, por eso entra al local antes de que Jared lo haga, saludando a las camareras que el mismo en su época le presentó a Jared.

* * *

><p>El lugar es conocido, Fansom's Grill, donde sirven la mejor comida chatarra texana de todos los tiempos, y Jared como buen esposo, sabe que Dean se muere cada vez que lo trae aquí.<p>

Las mesas son completamente de madera, un ambiente rustico pero a la vez íntimo, donde a la pareja se le da su privacidad en una de las mesas del final. Dean lo agradece, después de todo él siempre ha sido del tipo de los que le gusta tocar demasiado por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Jay? - parece recordar a su esposo cuando no le siente a su lado luego de unos minutos, cuando Jared raramente se separa de él; mas que para reponerse asimismo.

Y es cuando lo ve, entrando al local caminando con una superioridad que parece haber heredado de su padre, gracias al cielo lo único en su opinión, todo parece girar alrededor de él. Llama la atención, sin darse cuenta tanto por su presencia y el respecto automático que impone como por lo atractivo que es y Dean sonríe, sonríe porque Jared no se da cuenta de nada solo lo mira a él, como si él fuera lo único que compone su mundo.

- Aquí. – murmuró, sacando la silla para sentarse - Me retrasé disculpa - agregó aflojándose un poco la corbata una vez que está bien colocado - Bueno, puedes arrasar con el menú Dean, después de todo es comida chatarra lo único que compone su mundo. Aquí - murmuró sacando la silla para sentarse

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, es mi comida favorita, pero sabes que si lo que quieres es ir a uno de esos restaurants donde dicen "Su majestad, Padalecki ¿podemos lamerle sus zapatos? - Masculla sin querer sonar brusco, solo un poco ofendido por las palabras de Jared, pero viendo el menú es capaz de olvidarlo todo, aparentemente Jared no.

- Dean, puedes ordenar medio restaurante si quieres, te dije que almorzaríamos juntos y eso haremos - afirmó colocando su mano sobre la contraria, acariciando un poco con la suya que casi cubre la contraria por completo - Además, No saben tan mal las papas fritas de este lugar-

- Sí, sí, claro. - Dean solo niega con la cabeza, sujetando el menú mas firme entre sus dedos, pero una pequeña sonrisa por una de las esquinas de sus labios, adora que Jared se preocupe por él, aunque le joda que siempre use su dinero como excusa - aunque el Padalecki no note que lo hace - y es solo injusto Dean también se rompe el culo trabajando, trabajo que no es fácil, pasar todo el día editando fotos y artículos que conjuguen con estas.

- Dean... ¿Estás enojado? -preguntó bajito, sus ojos de color indefinido perdiéndose en los verdes de su esposo.

- ¿Debería estarlo? - replica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se plantea en pedir dos hamburguesas de carne y queso, quizás eso le baste para aguantar todo el día a su jefa y el asunto de la boda real.

-Porque... -comenzó suspirando. - …Siempre contestas con una pregunta a otra cuando lo estas. -señalo tomando el menú, fijándose en que podía pedir.

- Me siento como una prostituta- murmura entre dientes, sin querer decirlo realmente, solo sale de él. Sincero y directo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó más alto de lo normal, incluso algunas miradas curiosas se detienen en ellos pero con un solo bufido de Jared se apartan - Pero... ¿Por qué dices eso?-

Con un suspiro, Dean cierra sus ojos, largas pestañas tocando sus mejillas pecosas; quería que lo escuchara casi tanto como el que no lo hiciera.

- Por nada, Jay. - replica de inmediato, cuidándose de no contestar con otra pregunta, pero no puede detenerse cuando le cuestiona de nuevo. - ¿qué vas a pedir? - y quiere matarse en ese momento porque solo le prueba a Jared que es cierto, y que está enfadado.

- Dean - dijo el castaño con un claro y cuidadoso tono de advertencia - respóndeme la pregunta...-

- No uses ese tono conmigo- responde a la defensiva, pero decide ser sincero. - Está bien, si, estoy enfadado, estoy molesto porque me jode que no tomes en cuenta mi trabajo, y que también puedo pagarte el almuerzo... - Jared busca de interrumpirle pero Dean no le deja. - sí, se que eres uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta. Pero yo también trabajo, Jay, e intento ganarme mi liga en esta sociedad, no como el señor Padalecki o el esposo de un multimillonario. - Le espeta molesto, y no tiene puta idea de donde ha venido ese reclamo, pero sabe que estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Mis intenciones nunca, nunca - reiteró- fueron… o serán hacerte sentir menos o algo así Dean... solo es que, me siento bien pagándolo, es mi forma para... yo olvídalo - dijo algo irritado, dejando el menú cerrado sobre la mesa sin mucho interés ya en alguna comida.

- Si, lo sé. Aunque por una vez me gustaría hacerlo yo, Jared. Ni siquiera sé porque discuto contigo. - Masculló para sí mismo, girándose a la camarera que estaba de pie frente a la mesa, de mirada azul asustada, libreta en manos temblorosas que hicieron reír a Dean. - Dos hamburguesas, papas y algo de ese musgo que llaman ensalada, Lily, y una cerveza también. – contesta, incomodo de que los hayan observado en su mini discusión.

- Oh... Claro Dean - afirmó algo nerviosa - ¿Y usted señor Padalecki? -preguntó al hombre que veía hacia la ventana con poco interés.

- Papas fritas y cerveza. - contestó sin mover su rostro, ni siquiera voltea a verla.

Dean le sonríe a la camarera mientras la observa marcharse detrás de la barra, no es su culpa haber tomado a Jared de mal humor, está seguro que si él no hubiese estado allí, Jared la hubiese despedido aunque no fuera su local; niega con su cabeza al pensar que si él no estuviera allí, quizás Jared tampoco. Con un suspiro largo, se recuesta de la silla de madera, algo rustica pero sin duda cómoda.

Un suspiro se escapa de los finos labios del empresario antes de hacerse hacia adelante entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla sobre estas -Esta bien -murmuro después de unos minutos de intenso silencio.

- ¿Qué está bien? - El rubio luce confundido con las repentinas palabras de Jared, pero aun con la molestia inicial, no puede dejar de admirar como el cabello de Jared acaricia su rostro, y aunque sabe que puede tomarse la libertad de acariciarle, no quiere hacerlo.

- Es que... Está bien, es decir - buscó corregirse - No debería pagar siempre, tienes razón - murmuró desviando al vista un poco apenado.

- No importa, solo siento que...todo girara en torno a ti, y tu dinero, y a tu empresa. No quería eso cuando me casé contigo. - El sólo decirlo le hace sentir extraño, un calor en su pecho y juraría que en sus mejillas. Suspira al ver como Jared baja la mirada, y se obliga a levantarse y sentándose al lado del empresario; colocando su mano contra su pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó acariciándole distraídamente la cabeza.

- Es que... - no quiere responder eso, quiere evitarlo y olvidarse de ello, como siempre - Me confunde, que cuando me hiciste falta todos esos días, te extrañe, y ahora que te tengo de vuelta, siento como si debiera enfadarme por ello. Aun así te amo, y sé que soy un desastre como esposo o incluso como amante.

- No... No estoy seguro de entender a lo que te refieres - contestó confuso -Pero supongo que estas enojado por el tiempo que me aleje, es justo tiene sentido-

Dean deja salir una risa algo triste, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Debe ser eso...debe ser eso-

Jared lo abrazo sin decir nada, sus brazos apretando con algo de fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos, si Dean supiera... si él estuviera al tanto de la verdad... le perdería, sin duda alguna lo perdería... cuando se alejó él ni siquiera podía verlo sin sentirse terriblemente culpable y como un total imbécil, por eso se alejó - pensó abrazándolo más.

La camarera llega de forma silenciosa, colocando la comida sobre la mesa sin querer interrumpir la conversación entre los dos hombres, como mujer - que tuvo sexo con Dean - puede ver lo mucho que Dean Winchester ha cambiado.

Dean se separa de Jared, sorbiéndose la nariz incluso aunque no estuviera llorando, se siente extraño, pero agradecido de que Jared le sostuviera sin decir nada, luego de unos momentos de haber estado comiendo, nota que Jared no se ha movido.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Oh? - dijo al notar la mirada verde sobre él - No, no es nada. - dijo picando sus papas con el tenedor algo decaído.

Dean observa su plato, sin perder a Jared de su punto de vista, observando su hamburguesa que ahora no se ve tan apetitosa.

- ¿Crees que podamos dormir estar noche juntos? Solo por hoy-

El trabajo es mucho, al menos es tanto como para decirle que no a su esposo, pero no tiene el valor, no con la tristeza que desbordan esos ojos verdes -Si...-

- Gracias por eso- susurra, volviendo a sujetar su comida aunque sienta ganas de vomitar, está seguro de que ya no podrá dar más bocado, pero ¿cuándo es que no ha sido malo mintiendo?

- No… por favor, no lo digas así -pidió bajó, llevándose al fin una de sus papas fritas a la boca -No dije que si para que me agradezcas, lo hago porque yo también quiero... aunque no lo creas te extrañe-susurró.

- Lo sé, Jared. Lamento si te di otra impresión. - Dean niega con la cabeza, estirando su brazo para tomar la cerveza, porque quizás necesite embriagarse un poco.

Es todo, no puede aguantarlo más dentro o va a explotar, con un fuerte golpe deja la botella en la mesa.

- Siento que eres un extraño, Jared. Me has mentido, y no ha sido solo una estúpida mentira, porque sé que hay mas detrás de eso, y no confías en mi para decírmelo, tú no eres así, se suponía que confiaríamos el uno en el otro, que nos apoyaríamos, Jared. - Dean siente, luego de que lograra soltar las palabras, que quizás debería haberse quedado callado y decir una tontería del tipo _"Todo está bien, cariño"_ y acabar la discusión, pero no puede evitar querer soltar todo en su rostro.

Odia un poco cuando su cuerpo reacciona solo, haciéndose para atrás alejándose de Dean y de ese tono que usa ahora, el mismo que la noche que lo golpeó-No te he mentido - lo niega a duras penas, logrando por bastante poco controlar el temblor en su voz.

- ¿Ah, no? - Dean alza una ceja, mirándole retadoramente.

- No -contestó con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo pero sospecha que no tiene mucho éxito, tanto por mentirle a su esposo como por permitir que su padre ahora que puede ponerle un alto se siga metiendo en su cabeza. Ya le llevó esto a un error que sabe le puede costar la única persona que le hace feliz en todo el mundo y eso le lleva a un asunto mas ¿Cuánto tiempo pretende que pueda seguir ocultándoselo a su esposo? - se pregunto a sí mismo, mientras se levanta rápidamente de la mesa - Yo... Voy al baño - murmuro casi huyendo de la mesa, llamando la atención de mucha gente.

Dean se quedo vendo por donde Jared había desaparecido, sorprendido de verle huir de una pelea, pero no hizo el ademan de levantarse, si Jared quería su tiempo a solas él se lo daría; además debería estar feliz por tenerlo de vuelta a sus brazos, aunque el sentimiento de reprocharle la situación por la que lo había hecho pasar siguiera presente, se había sentido tan mal esos dos meses.

Después de que algunas personas indiscretas se quedaran viéndole, como si le reprocharan algo y otras claramente coqueteándole, observa a su esposo salir del baño con parte del cabello de adelante algo mojado, al igual que su frente. Sospecha que se refrescó un poco en el baño lo que le resulta curioso. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta lo tiene sentado a su lado -¿Nos vamos? -preguntó observando el plato vacio del fotógrafo.

- Listo. - se limpio la boca con la servilleta sin ver a Jared cuando formuló su pregunta, sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta. - ¿Que vas a hacer el resto del día?

- Oficina -contestó tranquilo.

El fotógrafo da un bufido, sabiendo que se arriesga a que Jared se enfade aun mas, pero aun así lo dice, llámalo sincero.

- Iré a casa de Chris, buscare mis cosas y regresaré a la oficina por unos reportes y luego a mi casa; tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

El empresario se tensa, todo su cuerpo se pone rígido y los puemos se cierran con fuerza, solo para que luego una de sus manos regresen a ajustar su corbata - Bien -contestó sabiendo que no es el mejor momento para mostrarse celoso, pese a que se te muriendo de ello.

- Jared, por favor. Chris es solo un amigo, y tú lo sabes. - Dio un largo suspiro acercándose a Jared todo lo que la silla le daba, arriesgándose a besarle la quijada que se encontraba tensa, era claro que Jared seguía ligeramente enfadado.

El cuerpo del empresario pareció relajarse un poco ante el beso, pero aun un suspiro algo resignado evidencia aun su enfado - hum –contestó, mordiéndose el labio, de paso incapaz de creer que Dean, Su Dean haya pasado la noche en casa de ese idiota, patético, perdedor y adicto al sexo de Christian Kane... se detiene así mismo cuando se da cuenta que está a punto de pasar de pensamientos a palabras.

- Nada nunca pasará entre Chris y yo, solo iré y volveré a casa con mis cosas, te llamare a la oficina y hablaremos un rato... - sabe que quizás Jared se dé cuenta de que todo lo que quiere es compensar el desastre de almuerzo, pero no le puede importar menos. - ...quizás tengamos un poco de sexo telefónico...

Jared se le queda viendo unos segundos, buscando algo de lo que pueda dudar en esos ojos pero encuentra todo lo contrario - Esta bien - concedió, su cuerpo ahora si relajándose completamente - Eso… del sexo telefónico no suena mal - agregó encantado con la sonrisa picara que de inmediato se coloco en los labios de su esposo, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un botazo más largo de lo normal se escapo de sus propios labios.

- No te dejare venir. - le dijo, completamente en serio, aunque luego agrego en un tono de broma. - quiero que lo guardes todo para mí. - Dean se muerde los labios, acercándose al oído de Jared que sospecha al segundo que Dean vendrá con una broma de tercer nivel, pero Dean solo puede pensar a medias en Chris y sus jodidas ideas de mierda. - mi culo, Jay; quiero que lo guardes para cuando me folles duro en la cama-

Una risita muy pequeña salió de los labios del castaño y con un tono bastante malicioso susurró -¿Quieres que te folle Dean? -preguntó bajo para luego agregar - ¿Quieres que te llene? - su mano disimuladamente camino a apretar el trasero de su amante.

No hace falta decir que el fotógrafo casi se desmaya solo con el toque del que el mismo dice ser su conservador esposo. "Dios, lo estoy corrompiendo" piensa riéndose por dentro.

- Si, Jay...quiero que me llenes, quiero que me domines. - está jugando con fuego, y es muy consciente de que Jared pocas veces se deja jugar así.

Pero se sorprende cuando la mano de su esposo acaricia con un apretón más fuerte y atrevido su trasero - Dean - jadeo el CEO mientras sus manos buscan abarcar más de lo que ya hace.

Cerca se oye un leve caminar que se dirige hacia ellos, lo siguiente que ven es una sombra que llamo la atención de ambos - ¡Dean, oh por dios que guapo estas hoy! -dijo la camarera exageradamente, sonriendo al Fotógrafo sin notar que justo por su indiscreta aparición acaba de pasar a la lista de indeseables del empresario.

Jared se separa con serenidad de Dean, ocultando perfectamente su incomodidad y su enfado, entrando en su estado de maniquí que Dean tanto odia de él, en especial cuando le ignora por culpa de otros, no tiene por que soportar esto, pero tampoco va a armarle otro jaleo a Jared. Su vista se enfoca en la camarera, no parecía muy cuerda, pero Dean ya ha estado lo suficiente entre sus piernas como para saber qué clase de persona es Lisa Braeden. Debería enfadarse como Jared, a quien siente que cada día le pierde más, como si hace un año apenas no acabara de encontrarle.

- Hola Lisa, ¿Como estas? - Contesta con una pregunta cortes, sus modales deslizándose por inercia, aunque su mente este en otros asuntos.

- Bien, Muy bien, Dean -sonrió, esa dentadura blanca mostrándose algo exageradamente - Lila menciono que estabas aquí y me dije… - hablo señalándose a sí misma. -…que no podía perder la oportunidad de saludarte - termino encogiéndose de hombros. - Y quizás... preguntar si te quedarías luego de que el señor Padalecki se marche.

El CEO no hizo más movimiento que rodar los ojos, algo un tanto raro en el, pero el enfado al no ser notado y el de como la mujer se comía con los ojos a su pareja parecía hacerle hervir la sangre de Padalecki. La sonrisa de Dean vaciló ante las palabras de la camarera, confundido por la pregunta, ellas ahora que sabían que él estaba con Jared, a veces ni se atrevían a coquetear con él.

- ¿Algún motivo para que me quede? ¿Quieren que tome algunas fotos?

- Puuuu...es -alargó alguna vocal, o al menos lo intento pues lo que salió fue un sonido raro - Recordar los viejos tiempos ¿No es un excelente motivo? –Preguntó, llevando su mano sobre sus labios - Tu sabes de que hablo, tu, yo y la famosísima etapa de confusión, en la cual por cierto eras muy bueno - agrego hipando de pronto, resolviendo ella misma el misterio de su comportamiento estaba algo, por no decir mucho, borracha.

- Oh...bueno, mi esposo iba a llevarme a casa ahora mismo, así que no puedo quedarme mucho, cariño. - Sonrió, su mano apretando el muslo de Jared que casi da un salto en el sitio por el repentino movimiento de Dean, quien quizás buscaba algo de apoyo de este.

- Ohhh - rio, una risa algo nerviosa -¡Que tonta! - se dijo a sí mismo -Lo olvide, la etapa de confusión es pasado elegiste el palo en vez del hueco - soltó sin vergüenza haciendo sonrojar un poco al empresario - Y ayudaste a otros a elegir - rió de nuevo - bueno cariño sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión - murmuro mientras se alejaba sus caderas contoneándose exageradamente, seguramente en un intento de hacerse notar por el Fotógrafo.

- Diablos, esa es como la situación mas extraña que he vivido. - murmuro, riéndose por lo bajo sin dejar de ver a la mujer que se aleja a las cocinas sin voltear atrás.

- Estoy de acuerdo -concedió Padalecki sintiendo sus celos hervir su sangre aunque dean no correspondió ni una sola vez los descarados coqueteos de la mujer, sus celos no parecen entender eso solo se aferran a lo que racionalmente el sabe que nunca existió.

- Si, lo sé; Lisa siempre estuvo algo enamorada de mí, pese a que nunca quise nada más con ella que un buen polvo y un apartamento decente para pasar la noche. - Dean habla y parece no notar lo que causa en Jared, mas celos, más rabia, como si fuera su suplidor diario.

Jared siente que no puede albergar tanta furia y celos en su pecho, siente que de un tiempo para acá es demasiado lo que esta guardando que ya no puede con su propio peso, se mareo un poco y está seguro que esta algo pálido por lo que rápidamente busca tranquilizarse.

-Vámonos - indicó levantándose luchando con el aturdimiento de su cuerpo -Quieres... ¿Quieres pagar? - pregunto sin verlo a los ojos, esperando que Dean entienda su ofrenda de paz en aquella simple pregunta, después de todo el haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre.

Solo que no cuenta - o al menos no lo piensa al momento - con que Dean nota el cambio en su respiración, con Dean es un jodido fotógrafo y para ello las emociones humanas le son fáciles de leer, que para él saber lo que siente es tan sencillo como el vuelo de una mariposa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Jay? - Suena preocupado cuando se levanta siguiendo al castaño, sacando su billetera de atrás de sus jeans y sobre la mesa.

- No... -su respiración se corta unos segundos que él cree disimular perfectamente -No es nada - agrego sintiendo una agujero lleno de ira, miedo, celos pero sobre todo lleno de culpa en su pecho.

No engañaba al fotógrafo lo sabía, y también sospechaba que tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo, solo esperaba que fuera de parte de sus labios y no de algún idiota que se le adelantara; esperaba resolver todo esto pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando Dean bajó de la limosina, besándole la frente antes de retirarse, Jared respiró hondo, sintiendo que las lágrimas podrían salir en cualquier momento de sus ojos, mientras Dean se marchaba con la promesa de que lo llamaría.


	5. Fotografías de una tormenta amenazadora

**Capitulo 5: Fotografías de una tormenta amenazadora.**

* * *

><p>El sol está en su punto más alto. Supone entonces que debe ser medio día. No está seguro. No cuando pasó casi toda la mañana en aquella sala de conferencias con algunos posibles socios de medio oriente.<p>

Era estresante manejarse con un traductor y aun más que el lugar fuera tan sofocantemente cerrado. Sus técnicos insisten en que el lugar debe tener la temperatura y la iluminación perfecta para mantener el equipo tan exclusivo y caro en buen estado, pero a él le parece simplemente asfixiante. No le importa si tiene que reponer el equipo de conferencias cada mes, es un gasto insignificante comparado con los ingresos de la empresa.

Caminó lentamente por los enormes pasillos de la compañía; sus ojos grises desviándose a los ventanales donde podía observar como las nubes presagiaban tal vez una tarde lluviosa, quizás de tormenta; detrás de él y claramente inquietos por su tranquilidad le siguen su traductor y su transcriptora personal.

-Adelántense y dejen con Tal sus informes de la reunión, tienen dos horas para hacerlo – sabe que es algo duro e injusto resumir una reunión de seis horas en dos, principalmente para su transcriptora, que ahoga un quejido sorprendido, pero no le importa. Últimamente nada lo hace.

Cuando estos pasan a su lado, prácticamente corriendo, se permite hundirse un poco más en lo que le atormenta. Hace un año, cuando se casó con Dean, pensó entonces que al fin podría dejar todo atrás y ser feliz al lado de ese hombre, aunque no sea una persona expresiva y seguro nadie notó ese anhelo, de verdad que esperaba que esa unión fuera solo el inicio de una vida mejor.

Pero lo que inició en cambio, fue un remolino de sentimientos; celos, celos sobre todo. Por cualquiera que hablara con su esposo, y está consciente, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, que esos celos no son más que el reflejo de su miedo. Miedo de perderlo.

A estos celos le siguió la ira; una ira profunda que parecía salir con la migaja más insignificante sin motivo ni fin, solo surgía y surgía y de verdad que en este caso no sabe la razón. De lo único que está seguro es que le está consumiendo como una de esas enfermedades ante inmunes para los que en su mayoría, no hay cura.

El miedo, por su parte, es algo más conocido así que sinceramente no lo atormenta, ni siquiera le causa más allá de la sensación de siempre. Desde niño es algo de cada día así que es mas algo común que algo que pueda aterrador o asfixiante.

Pero para su jodida, muy jodida suerte, si hay algo que puede hacer que esa simple emoción pase a ser más de lo que puede manejar. Dean. Y por tanto su miedo de perderlo.

Está consciente que mucho sale de la nada, o al menos eso son sus deseos, que toda esta mierda que siente a punto de explotar en su cara no sea más que una coincidencia y no una consecuencia de tantos años de dolor, muerte y golpes; aunque sólo espera que si eso junto a su pequeño pecado estallan, pueda conservar lo único que más le interesa de su vida: Dean.

Cuando se da cuenta está frente a su oficina. Entró algo pálido y pensativo, Alona lo nota pero no dice nada solo le sigue al interior de su oficina uniéndose a su silencio auto impuesto, como siempre.

Ella espera por varios segundos, en los que él tarda en sentarse sobre la silla de cuero negro en la cual se recuesta pesadamente. Su mirada se pierde en el color caoba de las paredes, en las estanterías llenas de libros de administración y todo lo relacionado con la empresa, en la mesa que yace adornada con flores, y en los cuadros de Van Gogh, sus ojos se pierden en cada mínimo detalle, en cada monótono recuerdo, mientras ella, su secretaria, solo espera que se fijen en su figura esbelta y diminuta - al menos comparada con la de el - y cuando lo hace, es como si le diera permiso para hablar.

- Señor Padalecki, la señorita Harris esta aquí, dice que no necesita cita para verlo, y por mas que le haya dicho que usted no quería ver a nadie hoy, ella ha insistido; he limpiado toda su oficina esta mañana, sacando esos reportes... - ella mueve su cabeza a la estantería de la derecha, señalando donde ella y Jared saben esta la caja fuerte. - así que, ¿quiere verla? - pregunta inseguridad, y sus ojos descienden al suelo por que no pueden verle a la cara, no cuando él la mira intensamente como en ese momento.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios con la mención de tan detestable apellido -Conque Harris… -dijo apoyando sus codos en cada brazo de la silla - Bueno Tal, deja que pase, solo asegúrate que de presentarse Dean bajo ningún motivo entre ¿Entendido?-

La mujer asintió levemente ante la orden, dejando unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio. Se dio vuelta, saliendo de la oficina con paso lento, odiando tanto o más que su jefe a aquella mujer que altaneramente estaba sentada sobre su escritorio.

- Hola, Jay. - saludo la pelirroja al entrar, luego de tener una mini guerra visual con la secretaria cuando esta le ordenó entrar, la mujer de sinuosas caderas y vestido tan rojo como su cabello, se acercó esta vez al escritorio de Jared. La puerta cerrada tras ellos los resguardaba de miradas curiosas, que pese a su deseo de que les vieran, Harris se conformaba con hacer rabiar un poco al poderoso magnate. - Es bueno verte de nuevo, y vestido. - Susurró con voz sensual, sentándose frente a Jared, pero sobre su escritorio. Su cuerpo altamente definido por el vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación cuando se inclino sobre Padalecki.

- Harris - su voz era gruesa, baja y peligrosa - Levántate de ahí inmediatamente - la orden fue clara en su tono.

- No hay que ponerse rudo, Jay. No al menos cuando no estás desnudo. - Su voz aniñada pero llena de picardía casi obscena no pierde el sabor al ver la expresión del rostro de Jared. - pensé que tu bienvenida seria mas cálida, luego de la última vez que nos vimos-

- Tu... ¿tienes algún déficit mental, Harris? –preguntó con un tono normal, como si la pregunta fuera real - Creo haberte dicho que todo fue un error, que no se repetiría, fui claro, muy claro - lo último lo dijo lento, como enfatizando su punto de que Danneel no tenía la capacidad de entenderle - Si no entendiste... quizás deba decirlo más lento-

- Pues en mi humilde opinión, creo que deberíamos repetirlo de nuevo, aunque no tendría el efecto de la primera vez... - Ella lo dijo tan misteriosamente, que Jared sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, antes de sentir la mano de Harris contra su pecho. Aunque entre ellos se encuentre un sobre de manila, ella no deja de acariciarle. Flashes de esa tormentosa noche llegan a su cabeza, y casi puede verla sobre él, desnuda, gimiendo.

- ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? – preguntó, algo divertida por el malhumor de Padalecki. Realmente disfrutaba esto. Fingió tristeza cuando llevó su mano al pecho, como si le doliera que Jared no la comprendiera. - Pues, mi querido Jay, es el resultado de mi examen de embarazo y como ya habrás leído, estoy embarazada-

- Pero… - su voz se vuelve baja - Eso... no puede ser mío -casi lo grita, pero se controla a tiempo más cuando su voz amenaza con resonar de furia en todo el lugar.

- Un mes y dos semanas. - reiteró con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir en esos pocos segundos, pese a que su cuerpo había temblado ante la voz de Jared. - aún no se me nota, pero esta todo en la hoja. - señaló a los papeles que Jared mantenía apretados entre sus manos.

- Acaso... ¿huelo problemas económicos? - dijo con fingida lástima - ¿Es eso lo que pretendes? ¿Lograr un heredero que te garantice un porcentaje lujoso de mi poder y dinero?- su tono ha pasado de enojo a asco, asco por aquella mujer que pretende destruir su vida con aquellos papeles.

- No exactamente, con esto pretendo hacerte mío, Jared. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. - sus dedos se movieron tentadoramente por el cuello de Jared, quien rehuyó la caricia de inmediato.

- No sé a qué demonios te refieres - es asco puro asco lo que se escucha en su voz - ¿Sabes? - empezó con malicia - Amo decirte esto, en realidad que sí, pero el día en que eso sucedió tuve que pensar en alguien más robusto para lograr tocarte-

La mujer solo sonrió, se le veía molesta, y su sonrisa vacilaba, pero parecía dispuesta a ganar esta batalla como diera lugar, inyectar todo su veneno en Padalecki hasta que este se consumiera.

- Es una lástima, por que cuando decida hacer esto público, solo eso podrás hacer Jared, pensar en el marica de tu esposo-

Los ojos del empresario se abrieron enormemente, había algo con lo que no toleraba nadie se metiera y Harris había pisado campo minado - Tu no vas hacer público nada, ni decirle nada a nadie - murmuro levantándose de su silla de cuero tomando algo de aire -¿Entendiste remedo de mujer barata? - está furioso y su altura solo lo hace más intimidante a los ojos de cualquiera - Nada - repitió antes de perder los estribos - ¡Adivina porque! porque SOY UN MARICA Y NUNCA ME VAS A TENER - terminó gritando, mientras con fuerza descargaba su furia en el escritorio y no con el verdadero objeto de su rabia.

Pudo verla temblar, asustada por sus palabras, y sin palabra, la mujer se retiró del estudio, algo temblorosa mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba. Jared solo esperaba que para siempre.

Toda su ira se reemplaza por miedo cuando la pelirroja sale del lugar- No - es claramente una súplica - No me puede pasar esto a mí, no luego de todo lo que luché para estar a su lado - se muerde el labio dejándose caer nuevamente en su silla - Soy un imbécil, un idiota pero no puedo, no puedo perderlo - estaba hablando solo y no le importa, su miedo es más grande que cualquier cosa. - No cuando es lo único que me mantiene con vida-

Paso horas sumido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera notó cuando Alona se coló en su oficina, dejando una pastilla y un vaso con agua sobre el escritorio. Sólo eso bastó para saber que la mujer sabia que pasaba con él, pero aun así no le importo, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que el nombre venia a su mente, el nombre de su esposo, lleno de recuerdos en los que le prometía a Dean que su relación era sincera, que era única y que lo mantendrían hasta el final, de como Dean pasó a ser un Casanova y renuente a meterse en una relación a comenzar a salir con él.

Gracioso que sus pensamientos habían parecido invocar a su esposo.

- Señor Padalecki. - la voz de Alona no le hace ni levantar los ojos, aun así ella continua. - El señor Winchester está en la línea tres, ¿quiere que le diga que está ocupado?-

- No - su voz suena algo rasposa y débil - Alona - la sorpresa es para ambos cuando el nombre de su secretaria en vez de su apellido se resbala por sus labios - Por favor… no le digas nada - es una súplica y no le importa que suene así.

- No, pásame su llamada-

- Si señor. - casi susurró la chica, no saliendo de su asombro.

Sus manos hormiguea cuando toma el teléfono -Hola Dean - saludó cerrando los ojos, buscando calmar su desbocado corazón.

- Hey, baby. Llamaba para decirte que había llegado a casa sin que nadie me metiera mano, así que estoy perfecto. - La voz de Dean suena realmente relajada, se nota que ha sido un buen día para el fotógrafo, que nunca deja de alardear de su felicidad cuando es el estado en el que se encuentra, siempre convirtiéndose en ese niño de cinco años al que le gustan las piruletas.

- Bien... me alegro - contestó algo aturdido, pero perdiéndose en lo profundo y adictivo de la voz gruesa al otro lado - Dean... ¿Tienes trabajo? - inquiere algo ansioso.

- Si, edito unas fotos para la revista, la de la fiesta de la Vogue y unas que Ferris quiere para mañana. ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo? - Hace una pausa en la que Jared se refugia en cada detalle de Dean en su mente, aunque escuche de fondo el sonido de la silla ser corrida y Dean suspirando justo en su oído. - Suenas un poco cansado, ¿dura reunión? Apuesto a que lo fue, baby-

- Si... fue una dura reunión... quiero irme a casa... ¿Puedo? - cuando la pregunta sale de su boca ve a Alona recostada en la puerta haciéndole señas que su tono está siendo muy transparente y si lo es para ella, para Dean es un claro indicio que algo pasa - Digo, es porque no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, puedo ir mas tarde si así te concentras - se justifico de inmediato.

- No me molesta para nada, tenerte aquí es mejor que tenerte lejos. Además que me encantaría que llegaras a casa temprano. - le dice de inmediato, hay una sonido de dedos tecleando frenéticamente al otro lado de la línea cuando Dean habla, pero así como de rápido empieza se detiene, no dándole a Jared tiempo para escuchar. Cuando Dean habla de nuevo, su voz suena un poco alejada de la bocina. El empresario casi puede verlo con los ojos fijos en la ventana de la sala de estar, casi puede ver su ceño fruncido con preocupación por el clima borrascoso. - ¿seguro estás bien? Es que suenas horroroso, quizás vaya a darte un resfriado-

- Quizás si me vaya a enfermar - dijo lejano - Estoy bien, ya salgo para allá, Dean... bueno... yo, sabes que... - se mente grito "Te amo" con tanta fuerza que su corazón duele porque su boca se cierra traicionándolo, dejándolo condenado a una soledad que parece terminará matándolo.

- Yo también te amo, Jay. - Dean lo dijo tan natural, que casi le arranca una sonrisa. - ten cuidado de camino a casa, cariño-

- Si, Dean - su voz suena un poco mejor, sorprendido de como ese hombre le conoce incluso mejor que su propia familia.

Alona esperó paciente a que Jared colgara la llamada. Se le veía mas cuerdo que antes, pero aun así conservaba esa aura depresiva que incluso llegaba hasta ella. Nno era para menos, su tristeza se esparcía por la oficina como una enfermedad, pero ella sabía que él la necesitaba, porque ella era el único ser en el mundo que sabía las preocupaciones que el CEO tenía en esos momentos.

- Señor Padalecki. - sé que esto no será muy adecuado de mi parte, pero puedo ayudarle en lo que quiera, hasta que usted pueda decírselo. - Ambos saben que hablan de Dean, pero ella teme mencionar su nombre por temor a hundirlo más.

Una risa decepcionada y algo cínica se escapa de sus labios -¿Cómo podrías ayudar? - sus cansados ojos se posan sobre la mujer- Estoy jodido de por vida, siempre lo he estado, fui un ingenuo al pensar... -se quedó callado, parando él mismo su desesperado monólogo, porque sabía que si seguía, terminaría llorando en aquella pulcra oficina.

Alona tomó aire, pensando en que seguramente ella misma se metería en un agujero del que nadie la ayudaría a salir, pero quería hacerlo por él, aunque mucha gente pensara que Padalecki no debía ser alguien por el que se sintiera lastima:

- Puedo investigar si esos exámenes no son más que un mero chantaje para empezar, y si usted me lo permite puedo seguirle la pista a Harris y avisarle si en algún momento planea sacar a la luz su condición, es mejor que su esposo se dé cuenta de todo si usted se lo cuenta, porque está claro que si lo hace algún reportero no será bueno, usted sabe bien que tengo mis contactos y sé manejarme en ese mundo... - hizo una pausa en la que se armó de valor para tutear al Padalecki. - Sabes que no me contrataste solo por mis títulos universitarios.

- Esta bien, Esta bien - murmuró asintiendo – Haz tu trabajo y por favor no le digas nada... no soportaría perderlo - casi sollozó cuando lo dijo. Era una confesión, la primera que salía de su atormentada cabeza - Se que harás bien tu trabajo. Como recompensa conseguirás cualquier cosa-

- Yo solo quiero que usted sea esté sea feliz. - la chica susurró algo tímida luego de que sus palabras se escaparan de sus labios, saliendo sin esperar más palabra de Padalecki, aun algo azorada por haber podido servir de algo, a medias al menos.

* * *

><p>Dean caminó ansioso de un lado a otro en el lujoso apartamento, estaba anocheciendo casi la luna tomaba en el cielo el lugar de sol. No podía concentrarse, ni arreglando las fotografías que tenia de trabajo ni mucho menos en leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir de su Jefa. Ferris le decía algo que no terminaba de entender en su celular. No cuando su mente se desvía una y otra vez a Jared.<p>

Está algo ansioso. Ansioso, caliente y aunque es algo pervertido hasta para él, su culo se contrae ansioso cuando piensa en Jared. Se sentó soltando una risita, sus rodillas temblaban de anticipación. En realidad todo su cuerpo parece extrañar a ese hombre locamente, se pasó una mano por el cabello conteniendo una burla de su propia situación.

No notó como la manilla de la puerta se giraba, su mente aun estaba demasiado pendiente de cómo sus necesidades sexuales comenzaban a golpearle casi hasta hacerse insoportables para su cuerpo. No escuchó el suspiro de Jared, ni mucho menos sus pasos sobre la carpeta negra de la sala, pasando luego a ser pasos deslizantes por la cerámica.

Jared observó como Dean no le veía, sus ojos estaban pegados en su celular, sus jeans abiertos mientras estaba sentado con las piernas sobre el sofá, su camisa negra se arrugaba en su abdomen y dejaba ver su piel. Carraspeó llamando la atención del fotógrafo, que enseguida alzó sus ojos con una tranquilidad pasmosa, antes de que sonriera.

- Jay. Wow, te tardaste un poco. – Dean se puso de pie y no pasaron ni dos segundos para que estuviera pegado a su esposo, su cuerpo amoldándose al de Jared. – Te estuve esperando-

- Colgamos hace… menos de una hora- murmuró el hombre, dejando sus cosas sobre uno de los muebles, con su vista perdiéndose en Dean. Jared no se merecía lo que tenia.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es motivo para que no te extrañe. Además solo me encantas así. - Su voz es suave, dejando de lado el ladrido de voz, y también algo cariñosa. No se despega de Jared mientras este se mueve, repartiendo besos por la barbilla de Jared, raspándose los labios con la barba.

Sonríe. Gesto que en realidad es apenas un movimiento de labio nada muy impresionante porque apenas llegó su esposo no se pudo despegar de él, literalmente. Lo menos que puede hacer él es dejar su mente en blanco, las preocupaciones y cualquier otra cosa a un lado y dejar solo espacio para el Fotógrafo de su vida.

- Así... ¿Cómo? - preguntó bajo, sus manos moviéndose a la cintura de ese hombre para atraerlo más hacia sí mismo.

- No, nada - hay un ligero puchero en su rostro. Muy pequeño pero perfectamente visible para el Winchester, más cuando el gesto se le está haciendo costumbre cuando se siente mal.

Dean suspiró, queriendo decirle todo lo que le comía por dentro, pero en cambio solo sonrió débilmente.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa, Jared. - Le aseguró, su mano acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con delicadeza. - ¿Quieres un masaje? - preguntó, mordiéndose sus labios, sus ojos separándose de los de Jared y recorriendo sus facciones.

- Hummm - fingió pensar – Si… si quiero - su voz suena más juguetona y no le importa, ni siquiera el hecho de que esta siendo un egoísta, él solo quiere sentir a Dean una vez más, sentirlo y poder guardar el recuerdo tallado en fuego en su cabeza de ese maravilloso hombre. Sólo quizás con eso pueda sobrevivir, al menos algo de tiempo, una vez que todo se descubra.

- Llévame a la cama. En brazos. - Su respuesta es algo altanera. No le deja opción alguna a Padalecki a negarse.

Dean sonríe complacido, cuando el empresario no replica, sólo asiente y con suma facilidad, agachándose un poco toma en brazos a Dean, suspirando ambos cuando este inclina su cabeza recesándose en su pecho. Como un acto reflejo inclina la propia, sintiendo cerca la de su marido - ¿Te gusta que te cargue? - menciona mientras caminan hacia la habitación.

- Me encanta que lo hagas, me hace sentir pequeño... - Dean aspiró cerca de su oído, Jared casi podía sentir su placer al llenarse de su olor. - me hace sentir protegido, sólo que nunca pensé que alguien volvería a cargarme así-

Jared asiente, su rostro está más relajado y concentrado totalmente en el hombre entre sus brazos -¿Quien te cargaba antes? - preguntó subiendo las escaleras con movimientos pequeños, como retrasando la llegada a la habitación, realmente porque el también apreciaba aquel pequeño e íntimo momento.

-Mama, hasta que cumplí los cuatro años, luego nunca volvió a hacerlo. Ya sabes por qué... - Dean hizo una mueca, que Jared no supo definir si era tristeza o disgusto por el recuerdo.

Empujó con su hombro la puerta ligeramente abierta, terminado así de nitrar en la imponente habitación - Lo siento - murmuró dejando levemente a su esposo sobre la cama, un beso ligero en su frente, de verdad le entristece esa parte de la vida de su amante y nunca ha tenido las palabras suficientes para consolarle -Lo siento-

Dean solo negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándole con un beso, calmando la preocupación de Jared. - No importa. Ya no importa. - Susurra, con sus manos dirigiéndose al cinturón de Jared para comenzar a deshacerlo.

- Tranquilo - murmuró poniendo sus manos sobre las de Dean, mientras el empresario se entretenía moviendo su lengua de forma sensual por su oído.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerme suplicar por ello? - Dean gime, inclinando su cabello de lado para que Jared acceda mejor a su cuello.

- Suplicar… no suena nada mal - contestó el CEO, suspirando sobre la oreja de su marido, que ya estaba roja y con unas marcas ligeras que dejaron los pequeños mordiscos a que se vio sometida.

- A ti sólo te gusta que te suplique, pervertido. - protestó Winchester, palmeando la entrepierna de Jared y masajeándolo a través de la tela. - Vamos, Jay, necesito tocarte...me muero sino lo hago-

- Esta bien - dijo para luego al fin bajar por el cuello que se le ofrecía, hundiendo sus labios en cada tramo.

A pesar de su anterior queja, Dean no dudó en suplicar pronto a su esposo, sus manos apretando la ya crecida erección de Jared entre sus manos mientras suspiraba con cada beso.

- Por favor...necesito mas, mi cuerpo no puede...solo,...Jay por favor, desnúdame. - pidió, intentando no sonar tan desesperado como ya lo hacía.

Sin mover casi ni un músculo, las enormes manos del empresario se movieron a la camisa de su marido, primero sólo rosando los botones con movimientos pequeños, mientras él seguía entretenido y fascinado por el cuello que su amante ladeaba cada vez más, ofreciéndole mayor libertad a este conforme el tiempo pasaba. Cuando un quejido salió de los labios de Dean, sus dedos al fin fingieron encontrar los botones que comenzó a quitar, rozando conforme cada uno estaba fuera con la yema de sus dedos el pecoso pecho que empezaba a quedar al descubierto. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba era el estremecimiento que causaba con tan mínimos contactos.

- En serio, deberían darte un premio por torturar esposos necesitados. - reprochó Dean, con una juguetona sonrisa, jadeando cuando Jared le mordió el cuello, justo donde este se unía con su hombro, dejando una marca que luciría gustosa al día siguiente.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó malicioso, antes de bajar rápidamente y por completo una de las mangas de la camisa de su esposo, dejando al aire libre el pequeño y rosado pezón al que no dudo en bajar desde el cuello, dejando un camino de saliva con su lengua hasta que termino mordiendo la tetilla para luego chupar ligeramente.

Con sus manos, Dean atrapó el cabello del hombre sobre él, controlando los movimientos de su cabeza, mientras sentía como éste le acariciaba el pezón con sus dientes. Dean quería mas que sus dientes, le quería todo, devorando su cuerpo con el ardiente deseo que crecía en el.

- Jared...Jared...-

Dean se presionó contra la cama cuando su cuerpo se contorsionó por el placer debajo de Jared. Extrañaba esto, extraña sentir a Jared poseyéndolo, sentir que por fin pertenecía a alguien después de tanto tiempo, su cuerpo entero parecía gritar de placer.

- Jodido Dios, extrañaba esto... ¡te extrañaba! - Suena tan patético, quizás debería callarse, pero vocifera suficiente por los dos, y sabe lo mucho que a Jared le excita escucharlo.

- Yo también te extrañaba - es un susurro bajo, pero es suficiente para el Winchester, que asiente suspirando cuando de nuevo siente los dientes en una de sus tetillas - Adoro... no, me encanta ver como se te ponen tan duros - confesó terminado de subirse sobre su marido tomando esta vez con ambas manos las indefensas y duras tetillas, jugando a estirarlas.

Dean nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustara lo que Jared le hacía con tanta efusividad en esos momentos, pero fue sentir las manos de su esposo la primera noche juntos y rendirse a todo lo que saliera de la mente de ese hombre. En especial esto.

- Yo adoro que...me los aprietes... - se muerde su labio ahogando un gemido de placer en su boca. - Me encanta, Jay, dios nunca me había sentido así con nadie más-

Jared suspiro con esas palabras, las comparte totalmente porque nunca absolutamente nunca se ha sentido así con nadie, nadie ha hecho latir su corazón de esa manera ni ahora ni nunca, está seguro.

Con Dean siempre son así las cosas, excitantes y al límite, todo, incluso con sus palabras ya esta duro y su mano curiosa baja a comprobar cómo esta su esposo - sonríe un poco cuando se da cuenta que esta igual o peor que él. Comienza a restregar un poco, sólo levemente, admirando los ojos de su amante que se cierran con fuerza, seguramente conteniendo algún jadeo -"como pude dejarme influenciar"- se pregunta ahí, mientras tiene entre manos lo único que le interesa en él mundo, mucho más incluso que su propia vida... pero aleja los pensamientos rápidamente porque quiere dedicarse a él, dejar quizás en la cabeza del periodista algún buen recuerdo de él... para que éste no piense que todo fue fingido cuando se dé cuenta de su enorme error.

Dean, inadvertido de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Padalecki, sólo es capaz de abrir sus piernas, dándole espacio a este para acomodarse mucho mejor entre ellas. Deja que Jared le acaricie todo lo que pueda, y odia que aún la tela interrumpa el contacto directo de su pareja con su entrepierna.

- No es justo... quítalo... - gruñe, llevando sus manos a la ropa de Jared para desnudarle, pero este no se deja.

- ¿Que quieres que te quite? -pregunto malicioso, su mano haciendo la presión justa sobre la erección del rubio - ¿Los pantalones? o... quizás el bóxer, quizás la camisa que aun la tienes media puesta, dime Dean... ¿Qué?-

- ¡Solo desnúdame! - Pidió entre dientes, haciéndole saber a Jared que apenas y se controlaba para no tomar el control de la situación, para no arrastrar a Jared con él en un juego de perversión que prefería dejar que Jared tomara el control.

Jared se encino, su boca sobre la contraria. No esperó mucho para comenzar lo que se podría catalogar sólo como un beso salvaje, nada más. Su esposo gimió cuando sintió que el castaño lo obligaba a abrir su boca y dejarse hacer, era lengua con lengua, succiones, mordiscos, ambos recuperaban el tiempo con fuerza y para no volver a perderlo, cada gesto indicaba eso y más aun cuando las manos del CEO ya tenía casi fuera los bóxer y por supuesto los pantalones del Fotógrafo.

Éste solo pudo cruzar sus brazos por la espalda del empresario, apretando contra su cuerpo el de su esposo, para poder tenerlo más pegado a él, mas contacto que necesitaba desesperadamente, mientras se sometía a la lengua de Jared, dejándole tomar todo de él.

Cuando se separan buscando el preciado aire, el castaño jadea fuerte - ¡Joder!... que duro estas Dean - susurró sintiendo la polla de su marido restregarse contra la propia.

Ahora que Dean estaba completamente desnudo, le vio con deseo, notando que Jared aun tenía puesto su traje, que yacía completamente arrugado luego de los besos apasionados que habían compartido y de la desesperación de Dean por tocarle.

- ¿Quieres hacérmelo así? - preguntó con voz ronca y sensual, sonriendo al ver la expresión de Jared. - ¿Con ropa, mientras te cabalgo?-

- Tu... ¿Quieres...? – preguntó, claramente avergonzado, llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca y empezando a chuparlo también, algo tímido porque la vista deseosa de Dean no se aparta de sus dedos.

- Diablos, si quiero. - Dean abrió sus piernas, dejando que Jared tuviera mejor acceso a su cuerpo del que ya tenía.

Eso pareció encender a su esposo que ansioso se paso la lengua por los labios, bajando a la vez el dedo a la cerrada entrada y colocarlo sobre esta. Su ansiedad pudo más y lo dejo ir de golpe.

Dean le vio con expresión sufrida, pero que denotaba todo su placer, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, sus piernas se abrieron en un intento de sobrepasar la incomodidad que lo invadió, se sentía jodidamente apretado y sabia que Jared debía sentirlo aun mas.

- Dean... ¿Te lastimé? -la pregunta sale con ese tono más bajo, más preocupado más humano, que está seguro Dean que es lo más cercano que por ahora esta de quien es verdaderamente su esposo, porque esta consiente que Jared se ha encerrado mucho en si mismo siendo el aprendiz perfecto de un padre y familia que lo desprecian.

- ¡No! ¡NO te atrevas! - Masculló, tomando de los hombros a Jared. - Te golpearé, y hablo en serio... - y en realidad si lo hacía, pero los gemidos que soltaba de por medio no eran nada comparados con la imagen que quería dar, y eso hizo sonreír a Jared.

Jared movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, divertido y aunque negaba como si fuera a parar, metió un poco mas su dedo y casi de inmediato un leve movimiento de mete y saca, que después de cinco intentos logró encontrar ese pequeño punto que volvería loco al rubio.

Hizo que todo el cuerpo de Dean vibrara bajo el suyo, le hizo gemir de placer alto y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, sus talones encajándose en las caderas de Jared.

- Joder, hazlo de nuevo, ¡Hazlo de nuevo! - Gimoteó, casi rasgando la tarjeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Que haga que Dean? - preguntó inocentemente, repitiendo el movimiento.

- ¡Tú lo sabes! - Gritó a modo de réplica, sus caderas embistiéndose en el dedo, su cuerpo aún temblando de placer, y eso que aun no le tenía dentro de su cuerpo, al menos no completamente.

- No... No se - mintió, abriéndose espacio con el segundo dedo dentro de ese cálido interior.

- ¡Jared! ¡Diablos, mete otro! - suplicó en un susurro, lamiendo el sudor que chorreaba en el cuello de Jared, probando el sabor de su esposo. - Joder...eres increíble-

- No - negó abriendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras- Tu, eres sexy, hermoso... perfecto -dijo metiendo el tercer dedo ahogando los dos a la vez un gemido.

Luego de unos segundos en los que Dean recuperaba el aliento, fue que se atrevió a responderle a Jared, diciéndole algo que el otro anhelaba escuchar a cada momento.

- Lo sé, por eso me amas... - susurró casi sobre su rostro, sus manos tomándole de la nuca para poder apoderarse de su boca nuevamente, en un beso demandante que le exigía darle todo.

Y Dean le besa más, hasta que sus labios arden de tanto frotarse con los de Jared, que no deja de comerle la boca hasta dejarle completamente sin aliento, su lengua penetrándole salvaje, es como si Jared estuviera casi tan desesperado como él de tenerlo a su lado. - Te tengo, Jay... - susurró dentro del beso; sus labios gruesos abrazando con su calor al castaño. Mueve su cabeza cada vez que Jared cambia su atención, y casi parece que se ha olvidado de los dedos que permanecen inmóviles en su interior.

Es el momento en el que el CEO aprovecha para mover los tres dedos en su interior empezando a rosar de nuevo la próstata lentamente.

Dean no puede dejar de empujarse contra esos dedos gigantes que le taladran con fuerza; obligándolo a metérselos mas rápido, sin dejar de besarle, sin siquiera dejarle respirar.

- Recuéstate... - Dean dio un suspiro cuando Jared se separó de su cuerpo.

- Por favor... Dean te necesito... te necesito -jadeo al separarse, sus dedos abandonando el cuerpo del fotógrafo con un sonido obsceno que llenó la habitación.

- ¿Nunca te han montado nunca, Jay? - susurró, sentándose sobre Jared, una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, justo como sabe que a Jared le gusta tenerlo sobre él. - Así...vestido de ejecutivo, sudando placer, Dios...me la pones tan dura que siento que me correré con solo verte. - se mordió los labios, su erección desnuda frotándose contra la de Jared que aun estaba cubierta por el pantalón.

- No... Nunca - contestó rojo, pero ansioso, conforme se pierde en ese hermoso hombre desnudo que tiene sentado en su regazo.

Dean sonrió lobuno, dientes brillaste mostrados con excitación al regocijo que provocó la respuesta de Jared.

- Eso es genial, me satisface ser tu primera vez en esto también. - El fotógrafo se ríe por lo bajo, adelantándose y tomando los labios de Jared, mordiéndolo. - Jay... - una de sus manos se sujeta la polla, mientras con la otra toma la de Jared, alineándola con su entrada.

Sus ojos se deleitan con la escena, Jared apenas tiene la corbata deshecha, simplemente a medio desanudar, su camisa desabotonada sólo arriba, dejando a la vista su piel tostada perlada de sudor. Su cabello está desordenado por las manos de Dean, pero eso sólo le da un aspecto mucho más delicioso a la vista.

Es increíble como Dean no se ha corrido ahí mismo, mas cuando sus ojos se dirigen a la parte baja de Jared y puede observar que la única piel que puede ver expuesta es la de la polla de Jared, cuyos testículos se frotan contra el interior del pantalón; le hace sentir tan expuesto ante él, tan jodidamente desnudo, pero sobre todo caliente, le hace sentir caliente por tenerle dentro, penetrándole al ritmo que el escoja, no Jared, sino él, porque es él quien está en control.

Sus manos parecen incendiarse conforme tiene acceso a la piel del fotógrafo que se estremece cuando siente las enormes manos recorrerlo con apuro y pasión. Un jadeo se escapa del empresario pero luego, sin avisar ni nada, sus manos hacen descender a su marido de golpe, abriéndolo con fuerza y llegando hasta el fondo - Oh dios-

Justo después de su jadeo, puede escuchar a Dean dar un grito ahogado, sus ojos apretados mientras intenta adaptarse a la brusca invasión, removiéndose en el regazo de Jared, que lo sujeta mientras Winchester se repone. Le ha dejado tan tembloroso que sus muslos tiemblan sobre los suyos.

- Jay... - gime con voz trémula, todo su cuerpo vibra con estas, y Jared le siente contraerse sobre su miembro.

Sus manos, aún en el mismo lugar que antes, aprietan con fuerza las caderas. Su respiración agitada es solo una pista del esfuerzo que es mantenerse quieto y dar tiempo a su amante para que se acostumbre a él.

- Tan estrecho, tan apretado... tan mío, eres mío Dean - no es una sugerencia ni mucho menos algún comunicado, es una afirmación en toda regla - Mío - susurró, su cadera al fin levantándose por primera vez. Un golpe aun perezoso, pero que hace a ambos temblar.

- Tuyo. De nadie más, solo tuyo. - Dean gime las palabras, recobrando el aliento y la voluntad suficiente como para comenzar a mover su culo en círculos sobre la erección de Jared, enterradas hasta el fondo, y se mueve, se mueve contra esta, jadeando cada vez que roza sus paredes internas.

- Hummmm - jadeó con sorpresa ante el movimiento de su esposo que lo único que hace es tentarlo más - Muévete, por dios muévete… o me moveré yo - soltó en leves jadeos.

- Voy a hacerlo cuando yo quiera. Te montaré hasta que no puedas hacer nada más que gritar cuanto te gusta... - El gruñido sexy de su voz golpea directo a los labios de Jared, sus caderas aún moviéndose en círculos, como una bailarina exótica, sin duda un baile que no le ofrecería a nadie más que a Jared.

- Dean - se quejó, su cuerpo se estremeció completo con ese gruñido tan sexy - No me ahhh tortures ahhh, no Dean, no - esta jadeando casi ninguna palabra sale sin un jadeo de por medio.

- Ahora quien es el torturado, ¿uh? - Pregunto a modo de broma, sus manos aferrándose a los hombros de Jared para impulsarse hacia arriba y dejarse caer completamente sobre él. La sola sensación le hace ver estrellas.

- Oh dios - jadeó sorprendido. Era la misma sensación pero un poco más fuerte y placentera. Sentir como Dean se dejaba caer por su polla; había sido diferente pero bueno sin duda - eso fue... riquísimo ohhh-

- ¿Lo fue? - Aunque preguntó, lo hizo más por retorica, o quizás por escuchar mas del sexy rugido de voz que Jared tenía cada vez que exclama su placer; la verdad es que solo una embestida le dejó completamente mareado, además si se sumaba la sensación de Jared vestido bajo su cuerpo, esto solo le calentaba.

- Y todavía preguntas -contestó con un pequeñísima risa, casi inaudible si no fuera porque el rubio estaba encima del CEO no lo hubiera escuchado - Hazlo... de nuevo, de nuevo - pidió, llevando sus manos a repasar la espalda contraria, sintiendo cada rasgo de esta.

Dean obedeció a Jared. Aunque sus palabras no fueran una orden, fue más que un placer volver a hacerlo, bajando y subiendo por su polla, y solo cuando sintió como solo la cabeza del miembro quedaba dentro, fue que cayó en la cuenta que lo estaban haciendo sin condón, piel contra piel, y eso fue más que suficiente para que comenzara a montarle mucho mas rápido, adorando que Jared estuviera mucho más permisivo con él.

Eso fue lo que acabo con la resistencia del Padalecki, que en un movimiento rápido, metiendo sus manos debajo de los brazos del fotógrafo logro alzarlo, pero solo momentáneamente para tirarlo a la cama sin salirse de él, tomando el control de la situación con embestidas largas y profundas que hacía que ambos jadearan alto y aparte de eso, el siguiente sonido que se escuchaba era el de las pelotas del Padalecki chocar contra el culo de su amante.

Éste parecía haber perdido el raciocinio, completamente incapaz de hablar o hacer algún sonido, parecía privado por el placer que Jared le tomara tan salvajemente, esto era lo que Dean siempre había fantaseado - aunque la mayoría de las personas siempre le consideraran alguien que formaba parte de las fantasías en vez de alguien que las tenia - así que este momento era casi soñado para Winchester, con la boca abierta, labios hinchados por los besos, brillantes por su propia saliva, solo podía tomarlo, abrir más las piernas y tomar todo lo que Jared quería darle.

- Oh... mi Dean cuanto te extrañé - susurró cómplice al oído del rubio, obligándose a abrirse más. El deseo de llegar más y más profundo era algo que como muchas otras cosas compartían en ese momento

Dean ni siquiera puede formar una respuesta coherente. Sólo gime, largo y tendido al sentir como Jared cambia un poco la posición y entonces luce como si el mundo estallara del placer que el fotógrafo siente al sentir como por fin, Jared está dando sobre su próstata sin piedad, esta vez si sacándole exclamaciones de placer.

Cuando Jared toma el cuerpo de su amante y lo levanta un poco, haciendo que con sus embestidas este se mueva completamente por la fuerza empleada se muerde el labio, ansioso pasando su vista por lo delicioso y manejable que es el cuerpo ahora entre sus brazos.

- ¡Jared! - Su nombre sale de los labios de su esposo como un grito que demuestra cuanto le gusta su posición. Las embestidas ahora son tan fuertes, que podría jurar que no caminara en semanas.

Cuando el castaño siente su orgasmo acercarse su temblorosa mano se dirige a tomar entre ella la erección de su marido, moviendo la mano al inicio lentamente pero cuando siente como se moja de ese liquido pegajoso que sale copiosamente aumenta el ritmo, concentrándose en la punta cuando está arriba. Quiere que Dean acabe con él, quiere que terminen juntos - Yo... Voy a... me vengo – apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, empezó a inundar de semen el caliente interior del Fotógrafo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía porque a su vez era la primera vez que lo hacían sin condón.

- Oh diablos... - Dean maldijo cuando gracias a la mano de Jared se vino sobre su estomago, manchándose la piel sin importarle hacerlo, porque casi estaba seguro que podía sentir el semen caliente de Jared llenándole, sus músculos internos ordeñándole y aferrándose a él; todo su cuerpo se convulsiona de placer hasta caer laxo en la cama, relajado y satisfecho, pero sobre todo mareado.

- Oh rayos - murmuró apenas conteniéndose de caer sobre su esposo - Lo siento, siento haberme corrido adentro - se disculpó mientras sale y dejándose caer al lado de este.

- Hey... - Dean le dice suavecito, su mano estirándose para acariciarle perezosamente. - No es como si fuera a embarazarme, ¿no?-

Jared se tensó de inmediato, pero buscó relajarse antes de que él rubio lo notara - No... Claro que no - contestó decaído.

- Aunque reconozco que sería lindo... - Dean se ríe de sus propias palabras, sus manos acariciando la espalda de Jared que se relaja bajo su toque. - ...llevar un bebe tuyo, seria increíble aunque odie a los niños-

No contesta. No tiene nada que decir, solo sus brazos que rodean al fotógrafo, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho sin darse cuenta que esta temblando un poco.

- ¿Tienes frio? - pregunta sin enterarse de lo que pasa por la mente de Jared; está demasiado tonto ahora para eso, solo estira la mano a ciegas, cubriendo a Jared con la sábana, pese a que el hombre este aun completamente vestido, apenas y le ha dado tiempo de retirarse los zapatos.

- Un poco - contestó bostezando, pero aliviado que Dean sea tan despistado luego del sexo. -¿Ordenamos comida China? - preguntó colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio abrazándose de paso a este.

- Creo que prefiero comida francesa, quizás pollo a la estragoni, y quizás podamos pedir una tarta. ¿Cuál es el restaurant al que vas? Ese que te hace entregas a domicilio ¿Harris? - preguntó mas para sí mismo que para Jared, con su mano acariciándole distraídamente. - me encanta ser tu esposo si puedo tener algo así cuando quiera, y me gusta la comida de allí, quizás debamos ir uno de estos días que almorcemos juntos-

El castaño rueda los ojos, porque sea lo que sea que hay ahí fuera está claro que se está divirtiendo a su costa. Karma, dios lo que sea debe estarse muriendo de risa al ponerle en esas situación.

- Mejor, ¿no prefieres 100 hamburguesas con queso doble? - murmuró nervioso, su corazón se acelera cuando no obtiene respuesta - Soy capaz de comprarlas-

Dean se ríe a carcajadas, su cuerpo vibrando contra el de Jared. - Ok, capté el mensaje, nada de comida francesa. ¿Quieres tomar un baño mientras pido Tai?-

- Si... no es mala idea ¿Que ordenarás? - preguntó para cerciorarse de que el rubio no cambiara de opinión al último segundo, no podía permitir que tuviera ningún contacto con esa mujer.

- Mucho arroz, y esas cosas que parecen estar vivas, solo porque sé que lo adoras. - Rueda a Jared en la cama mientras habla, sus manos por fin deshaciéndose de la corbata y lanzándola lejos. - y quizás pida uno de esos afrodisiacos... - se fascina con el estremecimiento de Jared cuando susurra las palabras a su oído.

- ¿Eso es una insinuación de segunda ronda? – preguntó; su lengua saliendo a lamer un trocito de cuello que le ha quedado al frente.

- Y tercera y cuarta y quinta, me debes todo un mes... - se ríe unos segundos antes de concentrarse en besar a Jared, mordiendo sus labios.

Jared corresponde el beso. Están así unos segados, sólo besándose el uno al otro mientras a lo lejos ya es la luna la que alumbra las calles. Siempre es así cuando pasan tiempo juntos, éste simplemente se pierde.

- Dean... - murmuró cuando se separaron - No llames al restaurante Francés-

En el momento en el que lo dice, sabe que ha cometido un error. Dean ya no está interesado en saber el sabor de sus labios - de los que está seguro ha memorizado su sabor en todo este tiempo - no, ahora solo puede pensar en que quizás Jared oculta algo.

- Ya te dije que no lo haría-

- Disculpa, no había entendido - mintió, sus ojos nerviosos evadiendo los verdes.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? - la preocupación de Dean se dispara al momento en el que le ve desviar la mirada, Jared nunca hace eso. - ¿Algo sucedió con ese lugar?-

- No - contestó de inmediato - Nada pasa - agregó tranquilo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que estas...? - Dean se silencia tan rápido como comenzó a hablar, está mortalmente serio. Jared teme que todo se deslice de su lengua en ese momento; pero Dean habla antes de que hable. - Jay... - Dean se baja de él, sentándose al borde de la cama. - Dime algo, se sincero... - exige, y Jared lo sabe que tiene que mentir. - Tu...tu nunca me dañarías, ¿cierto?-

Jared se siente como una mierda tan pronto la pregunta llega a sus oídos. Es un bastardo que no merece lo que tiene y no sabe si le asusta más admitir que está tan jodido que todo lo que toca lo daña o que simplemente es un indicio más de que nunca debió nacer.

- No - suena firme cuando lo dice y también se odia por ello, porque pese a todo no puede perder a Dean. Es egoísta, lo sabe pero en estos momentos no puede importarle menos, solo quiere aferrarse a su fotógrafo y nunca dejarlo ir.

- Bien, yo tampoco te haría daño. Podría decirse que a veces siento que debería protegerte de tantas cosas. - Dean se ríe, pero aún en esa tenue risa hay algo de incertidumbre. Coloca sus pies en el suelo y se pone de pie, mirando a Jared de reojo.

- ¿Protegerme? - preguntó curioso, su desordenado cabello cayendo por su frente.

Curiosamente, Dean solo sonríe en su camino fuera de la habitación, aun muy desnudo.

- Ve a bañarte. - le dice, antes de perderse en el pasillo.

- Dios - murmuró viendo el techo cuando se encontró solo en la habitación, tomando su frente con ambas manos- ¿Que he hecho? –

* * *

><p>El lugar es tan rosado que duele a los ojos, pero es más que normal. San Valentín fue el último día de desfile en la Cosmopolitan, y aunque la mayoría odia esos desfiles, definen una parte importante de la revista, y trabajadores como Dean, son forzados a vestir un traje blanco lleno de cosas rosadas. Dean lo odia casi tanto como el resto de sus compañeros. El punto es que el lugar sigue decorado en rosa, lo que hace la decoración para el desfile de la semana que viene aun más difícil.<p>

A la revista le está costando conseguir un estúpido diseñador, ya que la mayoría son despachados por otro diseñador del cual es casi imposible igualar su personalidad: Misha Collins, diseñador en jefe de todo el desfile. Por sus manos pasa el nombre de cada empleado, y no admite ninguna mujer mal vestida u hombre mal peinado en su lugar de trabajo.

Dean no puede odiar más que trabajar con Misha, es genial como persona - en algunos aspectos - , pero como jefe - o algo parecido - es horroroso. Así que ahora que Ferris le ha echado encima ese trabajo, Dean se dio la tarea de usar todos sus contactos en búsqueda de un decorador de interiores experimentado en lidiar con perras ruidosas - sin ofender a ninguna modelo, que siguen siendo tan agradables a la vista como su primer día de fotógrafo.

Así que termino dando con Chris, y hasta se maldice por no haberlo pensado antes, Chris es genial en lo que hace, pese a que Morgan sea el jefe de la franquicia donde trabajan. Todos saben muy bien que el negocio se mantiene en pie gracias a Chris. Para Dean es una buena opción, y quizás no lo sea para Jared, quien le ha mirado un poco desconfiado cuando se lo ha mencionado, pero no tiene oportunidad.

Chris es perfecto para el trabajo.

- ...por ningún motivo te atrevas. – Gruñó, palmeándole la mano cuando este busco de alcanzar la bandeja de comida que llevaba uno de los chicos que practicaban de meseros.

- A joderla, porque este es tu trabajo y me estas recomendado y si patean tu culo, tú te encargaras de patear el mío hasta el fin del mundo - murmuró con tono odioso, llevándose el exótico bocadillo a la boca y saboreándolo - ¡Pareces un anciano!-

- Oh muy cierto, a excepción de la parte donde peligra mi trabajo, sabes ¿recuerdas a ese hombre alto, de cabello largo, y culo apretado y con una polla del tamaño de un tamaño al que tú no puedes ni aspirar? - pregunto recibiendo una carcajada de Chris que casi atraganta. - Ok, eso sonó tan marica, de cualquier forma, mas te vale no hacer nada que me haga quedar mal- - Solo decía que Jared me cuida las espaldas. Lo que sea... - masculla, rodando los ojos mientras ve al escenario donde varias modelos conversan entretenidas en cual sea que sea su tema. - En fin, una vez conozcas a Misha trata de ser educado Chris, sacar un poco de esa vena que usaste para follarte a aquel republicano-

- Oh, totalmente personas diferentes, imagínate a un oso como Morgan atrapado debajo de un flamenco con un cisne y algún tipo de mariposa, y los tienes a los dos juntos, es...una liga diferente, hombre. - Dean parece asombrado de como Chris parece tener a los hombres clasificados en dos grupos, los que se folla y los que no; en solo segundos puede pensar como tendrá que revisar de nuevo su lista de contactos.

- Sólo...se amable, y no le coquetees, recuerda que te acostaste con Morgan, no quiero que te castren en frente de mis ojos- - No aún... - agregó Dean, antes de ser asaltado por un hombre vestido de...si, de rosa, y cuando Chris lo observó casi siente como la comida se devuelve por su laringe hacia afuera.

Es realmente un flamenco. Uno con muchas plumas y pantalones blancos que se adaptan a él como una segunda piel, completamente adornado de manera extravagante con lentejuelas - si, lentejuelas - que brillaban en rosa.

Su camisa de tirantes estaba casi escondida debajo de toda las plumas de la bufanda, - gracias a dios- el hombre no tenia lentes acorde al resto de su vestimenta, solo llevaba lentes de aumento, que mostraban ojos azules como el mar, sólo fijos en Dean, al cual le sonreía tan melosamente que Chris juraría que le estaba coqueteando. Si para Dean hubiese sido así, estaría muerto.

- Hey...este Chris, el chico del que te hable. - tan rápido como las palabras de Dean salen de su boca, los ojos del hombre de rosa se posan sobre él, sin ninguna emoción que Chris sepa reconocer.

- ¿Chris? ¿Christian Kane? Oh, cierto que dijiste que buscarías a alguien de la empresa de Jeffy. - Misha no chilla como el castaño de salvaje mirada pensaba que lo haría, su voz no es nada comparada con eso, es mas gutural y incluso tan profunda como la de Dean.

Su primer instinto es quedarse callado, tan callado que parece muerto. Sus ojos verdes no pueden despegarse del extravagante hombre frente a él, no... En realidad no puede despegarse de sus vestimentas y lo siguiente que pensó es que como es posible que se acostara un hombre como Morgan tan... masculino con algo como... eso. Dean parece notar que su cabeza está dando vueltas en temas peligrosos que pueden costarle el empleo a ambos, por lo que golpea con su codo al diseñador esperando que reaccione.

-Oh... Hey - se maldice cuando un saludo que él nunca usaría se desliza de sus labios - digo Hola, Misha ¿Cierto?

- Mish, prefiero que me llamen. Así que... ¿este es el hombre que va a satisfacerme... - Chris palideció e hizo reír a Dean, ocultando su risa con el dorso de su mano. -...acomodando mi escenario? No luces tan capaz como los otros. - Los ojos azules bajan y suben por su cuerpo, observándole aun dudoso. - aun así...puedo darte tres días de prueba dado nuestra falta de tiempo-

- Oh no se preocupe, Mish - hace una mueca al decir el nombre con ese diminutivo tan ridículo, pero carraspea un poco disimulando - Seré el hombre que necesita, no espere... para el escenario, diseñarlo... porque en realidad soy el hombre de Morgan, o sea - Dean a su lado se sostenía el estomago, escuchando lo impactado que había quedado su amigo con Collins como para que su cabeza y lengua no funcionaran correctamente.

Misha le vio un tanto incrédulo, como si dudara que Chris siquiera fuera capaz de distinguir el turquesa del aguamarina, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Lo que en realidad pasó fue que sus palabras fueron detenidas con la presencia de uno de sus modelos, de ojos azules - más de los que son los de el diseñador de rosa - y sólo se fijan en Misha y en Dean, ni siquiera parece notar la presencia del hombre de ropas negras.

- Mish - saludó el modelo caminando hacia ellos. El hombre en cuestión viste sencillo, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Es lo que algunos pueden decir una belleza natural, por lo que no requiere casi nada para resaltar. Lo hace por sí mismo. Sobre su cabeza, lleva consigo un sombrero negro lado que le da un aire excéntrico.

Dean nota como Chris lo ve. Nota la lujuria, y sabe que el modelo - el mejor de la revista - es consciente de esa mirada lujuriosa va dirigida a su cuerpo, pero está claro que no le interesa, solo tiene ojos para el diseñador de rosa, que le observa sonriente.

- ¿Terminaron de maquillarte? - pregunta acariciando su rostro con suavidad de no correr el polvo de sus mejillas.

- Si Mish, pero ¿era necesario tanto polvo? – gime como queja. En realidad lo es más aun cuando en sus labios se observa un pequeño puchero que hace reír a Collins pero que en Kane tiene un efecto muy diferente.

- Si lo era, esta es la primera práctica y te quiero perfecto para ello, ahora deja de quejarte. - Definitivamente hoy es el día de joder a Christian Kane, y este comenzó a arrepentirse de haber venido, porque Collins - si, Collins - palmeó el trasero apretado del apuesto modelo. - Vamos, Ian. ¿Recuerdas a Dean? Nos consiguió alguien para decorar el lugar. Te presento a Christian Kane, el hombre que se acostó con mi esposo-

Si. Era un mal día para Chris.

El hombre se sonroja y se quita las manos de Collins de encima graciosamente. Claro está que Mish busca tocar un poco de ese cuerpo y Christian no lo culpa - Por supuesto - la voz grave y profunda lo saca de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo estás, Dean? , la última vez que te vi eras un hombre soltero, felicidades por cierto - está ignorando a Christian, o eso cree hasta que esos ojos azules se posan sobre él, causando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Algo que no le había pasado nunca con nadie, pero son muy diferentes a los afables ojos de antes, ahora son fríos -Ah... si... - murmuro con desdén-un gusto Señor Kane

Hasta Dean es capaz de notar el desagrado en el modelo, que siempre ha demostrado ser un poco celoso con su sexualidad, mas cuando otro hombre se le insinúa de forma, a su parecer, descarada. Chris no se deja intimidar a pesar de todo, solo bufa y extiende su mano.

- Un gusto también, señor... - Deja la frase a medias para que Ian la complete. De la nada se siente como que tiene que saberlo o se morirá.

Los ojos azules parecen aceptar el reto silencioso, pues extiende su mano y cuando ambas hacen contacto, Ian estrecha con fuerza esperando que él hombre se eche para atrás pero no lo logra – Somerhalder.

No reacciona como Dean espera que Chris lo haga. Ambos son hombres, incluso si Dean está casado y todo eso, ninguno olvida su verdadera naturaleza, lo que los define, así que cuando Chris iguala la fuerza de Somerhalder, parece una batalla campal silenciosa que se medía entre Collins y el fotógrafo, que se ven en necesidad de acabar con esto.

- Bueno, Ian, voy a enseñarle a Chris el lugar así que lo necesito entero...si se te ofrece beber con nosotros más tarde, seria genial-

- Claro Dean - contestó aflojando el agarre, sus manos se separan y Somerhalder sonríe un poco, una sonrisa claramente de superioridad - Podría ser... más tarde te aviso – indicó, dándose media vuelta, Collins ríe y le sigue.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - pregunta de inmediato Dean, viéndole con reproche.

- Es... no lo sé – mintió. Su vista perdiéndose hasta el camino en donde ya no puede ver a Somerhalder.

- ¿Tu...? Hombre, no. No te atrevas. - aparentemente Dean le conoce tan bien como él a Dean. - Ian está demasiado fuera de tu alcance, el hombre es totalmente heterosexual, no hay manera que te vea con otros ojos... ¿Chris? ¿Siquiera me escuchas, maldita sea?

- ¿Ah? Digo… - movió su cabeza de un lado a otro - Estas... ¿segurísimo que es heterosexual? ¿Totalmente seguro? - si quería ocultarlo su lengua lo acaba de traicionar pues la pregunta peleó por salir de sus labios hasta que lo logró.

- Estoy seguro, ni siquiera lo intentes, terminaras dándote contra la pared. - Gruñó, maldiciéndose por lo bajo mientras avanzaba entre las sillas apiladas.

- Seguro. - contestó siguiendo a su amigo, pero está claro que su mente no está más con su cuerpo sino con un hombre de ojos azules a unos cuantos metros.


	6. Fotografías del temor hecho realidad

**Capitulo 6: Fotografías del temor hecho realidad.**

* * *

><p>Nubes borrascosas vuelven a inundar el cielo. Parecen hacer contraste con el ambiente festivo de la ciudad, donde la gran fiesta se debía a la victoria de los Houston la noche pasada, pero el cielo parece anunciar la tormenta para una persona en especial. Jared Padalecki, que ahora pálido, casi blanquecino como las hojas que sostiene, parece perder la esperanza de seguir viviendo a medida que sigue leyendo el papel. Sus ojos demuestran lo consternado que esta al recibir tal noticia.<p>

Ha perdido toda esperanza.

- Por dios, confirmaste que es cierto... - susurra, llevándose una mano a la frente. - Es mío... ¡maldición, es mío! - Grita, golpeando el escritorio.

La mujer esta parada al lado del escritorio, sus tacones permitiéndole quedar casi a la altura del Padalecki. - Lo siento señor, es verdad - su voz suena afectada también, porque pese a todo, ella comprende el dolor que hay en los ojos del empresario, que nunca han sido tan expresivos como en ese momento - Incluso uno de mis informantes estuvo presente y lo corroboró, La señorita Harris está embarazada , … sólo ... -hace una pausa caminando hacia la puerta, cerrando la puerta para evitar miradas y oídos curiosos- La única forma de que esto no salga a la luz es evitando que el bebe nazca, si eso pasa no hay prueba médica que confirme que es suyo-

La secretaria casi puede escuchar la saliva pasar por la garganta del Padalecki al pensar en esa sola idea, no es la primera vez que se lo plantea, pero por Dean, no hay manera de que sea capaz de hacerlo, su empresa tiene negocios sucios, pero no de esta magnitud; aunque la chica tenga razón - que no por nada tiene sus títulos universitarios - no puede hacer esto.

- Yo... necesito pensarlo más. - susurra, frotándose ambas manos en su pantalón. - es decir, esto es muy grande, estamos hablado de un niño que...llevará mi sangre. - se ríe, bajo y agónico, sobresaltando a la mujer. - ¿A que vendría a este mundo? Si cae en garras de mi padre o de Harris, será un infierno para él. - se muerde el labio, está hablando en voz alta, no le importa, porque pese a todo Alona le ha mostrado una fidelidad indiscutible.

Alona sonrió un poco. Su corazón saltando en su pecho porque el Padalecki confié en ella. No sabe como tomar eso, sabe que no es nada romántico y eso parece abrir su pecho dolorosamente una herida abierta y pulsante, pero ella ama a ese hombre y aunque nunca le corresponda, aunque odie a Dean con toda su alma, no hay nada que signifique mas para ella que ver feliz... a Jared.

- Quizás... usted pueda expropiar a los Harris de sus bienes, dejarlos en bancarrota, eso no solo sería la perfecta venganza por lo de su hermano y contra esa mujer, sino también la excusa perfecta para que no estén bajo las condiciones que un juez consideraría adecuadas para mantener un niño - terminó con voz normal. Sus palabras le dolían y dolieron aun más cuando agregó "La custodia seria para usted y el señor Winchester"

- Si es por poder, por supuesto que puedo. - masculla, comenzando a rasgar la madera de su escritorio con sus uñas. Su mirada es arrogante, lo sabe, no le importa. - pero no creo que Dean me perdone, de hecho, ya sospecha que tengo algunas costumbres financieras peligrosas heredaras de mi padre, así que no creo que sea buena idea, no le gustaría...- hace una pausa, mirando a las nubes que terminan de oscurecer el cielo. - o siquiera que le guste que tengo una secretaria que me sugiere ideas peligrosas.

Eso causa una sonrisa despreocupada en la mujer que simplemente asiente sonriente - Señor Padalecki ambos sabemos que esa opción usted ya la tenía en mente, yo solo la dije en voz alta, eso es lo primero. Lo segundo, yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, soy su voz y ojos cuando lo requiere, pero también hago ciertos trabajos sucios, lo sabes así que creo que la moral en este punto no encaja mucho... no con un problema como el que tiene entre manos y quizás - hizo una pausa - es atrevido de mi parte pero si no quiere que se entere, aléjese un tiempo. Sólo lo justo para moverse a cumplir su objetivo sin que el señor Winchester sepa algo.

- Puede ser... - concede, dando un suspiro que relaja su cuerpo. - definitivamente hice bien en centrarte. - agrega, un poco contradecido por hacerlo. - ¿Que voy hacer, Alona? No sé nada de bebes, ¿y qué hare si Dean me odia y me deja? Creo que no...No podría vivir... - termina cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sosteniendo todos los sentimientos que se desbordan de él.

- Si eso pasa lo recuperará – asintió segura, aunque las palabras sean como unas gotas de limón que caen directo en su herida - No puede perderlo a él... ni a la empresa por una jugada de Harris y... su padre – murmuró, llamado de inmediato la atención del empresario - En el segundo sobre que le puse en el escritorio hay unas fotos de una reunión que mantuvieron Harris y su padre hace unos días, es obvio que él también está detrás de esto - concluyó seria - Tiene que actuar ya, señor Padalecki-

El empresario solo enarca una ceja en dirección a la chica, su mirada se suaviza al verla allí, esforzándose por él, justo de la forma en la que Dean lo hace.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? Aun cuando te trate como una mierda…-

La mujer sonrió y momentáneamente abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar pero luego negó con la cabeza y sólo dijo:

- ¿Quiere que le prepare un Te? ¡Soy buena en eso!-

- Si, tráelo con leche. - le pide, aceptando el silencio de la chica, y dirigiendo su atención a la risa de su esposo cuando le confesó que él era una persona de tés, mas no de café negro como a Dean le gustaba. - Alona. - la llamo cuando esta estaba por salir. - esto se pondrá feo con mi padre, necesito saber si contare contigo-

- Nunca me agrado su padre -contestó simplemente dirigiéndose a la salida de la enorme y lujosa oficina.

- Bien. Si llama Dean, por favor dile que no estoy aquí, ¿entendiste? - Su tono es fuerte de nuevo, y en su rostro no hay más expresión. El momento ha acabado y Alona sabe que debe fingir que nunca pasó.

La mujer que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta escuchando las últimas instrucciones asiente - Si señor - su tono es algo triste tanto por el amor de su vida que ahora más que nunca sabe que no será correspondido tanto como por ella misma. Suspiro mientras sale de la oficina dejando que el hombre de adentro ahogue un poco sus penas.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado sobre la tela naranja que Chris había alineado perfectamente sobre los bancos de la esquina. Está casi dormido porque acaban de almorzar, y se siente tan lleno que no cree poder volver al trabajo hasta que se le pase. Mientras tanto, se complace por ver a Chris trabajar, estudiando con sus salvajes ojos cada lugar, midiendo centímetro a centímetro el espacio que usará pada cada cosa, pero sobre todo, desviando sus ojos a la pasarela donde los modelos caminan practicando sus salidas, como si fuera muy difícil simplemente caminar por una pasarela.<p>

- Déjalo. - Dean dice llamando la atención de Kane. Éste hace una mueca al ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Dean, que seguramente no tiene nada que ver con su adormecimiento. - Solo déjalo-

- ¿Dejar...? –Preguntó en un inicio confuso -¿Dejar que...? - preguntó sonriendo pícaramente cuando entiende a lo que Dean se refiere.

- Solo déjalo. Esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance, acéptalo, has conseguido tu límite con él. - A pesar de que era un claro reclamo, Dean ni se molestó en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, solo se acomodó mejor entre las cómodas telas.

- Primero ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo con él? Segundo ¿Por qué demonios estas sonriendo tanto? -preguntó asqueado con dos pedazos de tela en la mano, buscando cual es la mejor textura para su propósito.

- ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz? - reprochó de inmediato, sin siquiera dudarlo. - además, se nota a leguas que quieres meterte en esos pantalones. Eres predecible. - se rió de la mueca exagerada que hizo Chris, casi como si planeara esta vez usar ambos trozos pero para matar a Dean.

- El problema contigo querido Deannie es que no es que estés feliz, pareces un semáforo - se burló obteniendo una mueca del fotógrafo - Y no es eso. Bueno si, el punto es que el chico me llama la atención en algo más que sexo pero aun no sé exactamente en que -al final decide que ambos colores no representan mucho y coge unas tijeras con varios pedazos de tela, cortando y comparando, sus padres siempre decían que su proceso creativo era curioso de observar.

- Solo estoy feliz porque mi esposo me ama. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. - aunque, es curioso, ¿no crees? El chico al cual quieres...espera, ¿tú qué? - pregunta riéndose por lo bajo al notar que es lo que Chris ha dicho, no puede creerlo ni un milímetro, pero sólo añade una sonrisa y su dedo corazón alzado en dirección a Chris, en clara señal de "jomete".

Feliz de haber sido capaz de evadir la conversación a temas más seguros, decidió continuar molestando al rubio - Ya... Ya... que agresivo - se burló viendo como el dedo volvía hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo, la curiosidad pudiendo con él - ¿Tanto mejoraron las cosas? ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué paso con él? "sé que me miente, lo sé" - hace una imitación de la voz del fotógrafo machismo más leve y hasta dándole un toque afeminado.

- Solo jomete, Kane. Y no con Somerhalder. – agregó, causando un suspiro resignado en Chris. - Jared mejoró mucho en estos días, ya no esta tan distante...bueno un poco, si, en especial desde hace unos días, pero ¿el sexo? Hombre, el sexo fue increíble, aun lo siento dentro, y solo quiero llegar a casa para estar con él; siento que...es como si estuviera el desesperado por esto. - Su mirada se tornó preocupada, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

- Oh dios - una mueca de asco en su rostro al decirlo -No quiero saber nada de cómo tu culo se estremece y muere por su polla-le lanzó uno de los almohadones que se usarían en la escenografía en su cabeza, en un certero golpe - Voluble –gruñó, temiendo recibir otro pero lo que recibe es un bufido incrédulo - Entonces... ¿Qué crees que le pasaba? - preguntó haciendo una mueca cuando comprueba la calidad de las telas con que se bordaron los almohadones - Basura... ocupo nuevos – murmuró.

Dean rueda sus ojos escuchando a Chris, ¿quién pensaría que terminaría aquí?

- Sabes, se te está permitido dejarme disfrutar de mi felicidad por mi relación perfecta. - masculló, recostándose ahora por completo sobre los almohadones, sintiéndose cómodo por fuera, mas no por dentro. - no sé qué sucede con él, sólo sé que tiene que ver con los Harris-

- Con los… - esta vez el diseñador se ha vuelto totalmente hacia él algo sorprendido - ¿Los Harris?- susurró - Esa familia tiene muy mala reputación, Dean, desde negocios ilegales hasta sucios, muy sucios, incluso… - hizo una pausa - ciertos rumores dicen que el hermano mayor de la Familia Padalecki se vio en vuelto en algo tan peligroso que tuvo que retirarse-

Dean no conoce a Jeff. De hecho, no tiene trato con mas Padalecki que Jared, aunque si sabe que Jeff aún está en el hospital desde hace unos años, y que Jared va a verle de vez en cuando, pero la verdad, Winchester no tenía idea de que había sucedido con él, no hasta que Chris tuvo que abrir su bocota y hacer su corazón saltar. Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿Cómo es que Jared iba al restaurant de la gente de la cual se sospechaba que había dañado a su hermano?

- ¿Qué clase de negocios? – preguntó, luego de recuperar el aliento. El tema de su felicidad había quedado olvidado en el tiempo.

- En el mundo de los negocios - comenzó bajando la voz dándole una idea a Dean de que tan peligrosos podían ser para que alguien como Christian Kane bajara la voz al hablar de ellos, que alguien como él deseara evitarse enfrentamientos con esos - se les conoce como los que siempre consiguen lo que quieren, no precisamente por las buenas -aclaró encogiéndose de hombros -Personas, empresas, dinero, distintos negocios, playas , restaurantes , bares - enumeró rodando los ojos - Por cualquier medio, no importa si eso implica la muerte de alguien o que alguien salga herido.

- ¿Personas? - repitió pensativo. - ¿Suficiente para presionar a un Padalecki como Jared? - pregunto sus ojos fijándose en el techo brillante.

- Creo que si – murmuró, con su mirada también perdiéndose en el techo - Te digo que hay rumores que indican que el Padalecki mayor no solo tuvo que ceder su puesto, sino que salió herido en el medio de lo que sea que paso entre él y los Harris.

- Ok, no quiero hablar de eso. – masculló, poniéndose de pie y pateando algunas de las cajas que Kane tenía apiladas. - Hablemos de ti y tu obsesión por Somerhalder-

- Tranquilo Dean, Tu esposo es un ningún estúpido y si algo se le escapara de las manos seguro te lo diría - afirmó levantándose, buscando de nuevo los diferentes muestras de tela del catálogo que antes comparaba - Ah... y jomete ¿Cual obsesión?-

- Bueno, ahora gracias a ti, no estoy muy seguro de eso. - reclamó de forma brusca, otra vez olvidando el tema de Ian.

- Vamos Dean - llamó encogiéndose de hombros - No lo digo por molestarte, jamás lo haría, no en eso... solo es por mantenerte al tanto, aunque tú mejor que nadie sabe que el mundo en que se desempeña Jared no es precisamente sano o amigable-

- Estoy consciente de esa mierda de trabajo, el mío tampoco es saludable, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esas fotos de Paris Hilton? – preguntó, rodando sus ojos cuando Chris se carcajeó - Quizás no sea nada lo que pasa con él, quizás debería hablarlo con él, arrinconarlo y hacerlo hablar...quizás... - Dean se detuvo, estaba a punto de dejar que su lengua se fuera más allá, pero por dios que Chris lo conocía.

Disimulando su risa, Kane tomo varias piezas entre manos y se acerco más a Dean - Quizás... ¿Qué? -

- Quizás solo eres un maldito entrometido. - Gruñó Winchester frunciendo los labios con disgusto.

- ¡Oh vamos! - dijo rodando los ojos -¿Quieres que empiece con alguna mariconada de que puedes decirme cualquier cosa? - gruñó haciendo una mueca – Suéltalo-

Dean dio un bufido, sentándose sobre la mesa de metal donde Chris tenía un mini boceto de lo que quería hacer con el lugar, lo que era una gran ventaja el que no se hubiera hecho dibujante porque apestaba realmente. Capturó la atención de Dean por varios minutos en los que en entre sus agónicos pensamientos, desvió su atención al pequeño papel, agregando detalles que Chris apreciaba en silencio.

Se perdió unos minutos en el boceto a grafito. Olvidó totalmente la conversación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Chris, y le vieron observar embobado la pasarela, donde al Dean girarse para ver en lo que su amigo se fijaba, vio a Somerhalder abrazando alguna de las chicas que hacían su camino por la pasarela, riendo, sin fijarse que los ojos de Chris se lo comían por la mirada.

Un carraspeo fue lo que sacó a Kane de sus fantasías - seguramente eróticas - haciéndole voltear bruscamente a donde estaba Dean, que le veía con una ceja enarcada y una mueca burlona en su rostro.

- Como iba diciéndote, que seguro no escuchabas, no es de tu incumbencia lo que pase entre Jared y yo. - Dijo manteniendo la calma, como siempre solía hacer. - pero, es...es sobre su padre. Gerald Padalecki, este hombre... - Dean chasqueó la lengua poniéndose de pie de nuevo, no se sentía bien quedándose en un solo sitio. - este bastardo, le golpea a Jared, literalmente, y quizás...está conspirando con Harris para sacar a Jared del poder. - terminó abruptamente, la sensación de estar siendo demasiado estúpido subiendo por su pecho hasta su garganta. - Se que es estúpido, no necesito que lo digas-

- ¿A él...lo golpea un hombre relativamente más bajo y viejo? –preguntó, como si eso fuera lo que había llamado más la atención de la conversación pero él mismo hizo una pausa con su mano derecha deteniendo la queja del rubio - No me parece tan estúpido, eso es algo que ese tipo de gente haría-

- Si, pero aun así...es demasiada conspiración. - su voz saliendo un suspiro un tanto cansado, de todo este asunto, de estar tan preocupado. - es su padre, sería capaz de ello y Jared sería capaz de...es tan jodidamente. - se notaba la impotencia de Dean ante el asunto, el no poder hacer nada. - es tan jodidamente leal, que se dejaría follar por su padre solo con tal y todo le saliera bien. – Dean se detuvo, sentándose de nuevo entre los cojines. - ¿Sabes? – preguntó, con su garganta apretada con los sentimientos que le recorrían. - nunca pensé que lucharía por mi y eso...esto fue lo que más me enamoro de él, porque vi la esperanza de que podía cambiar esa jodida mente conservadora republicana de mierda que tiene-

- ¿Y consideras que va en buen camino de cambiarla?- preguntó, tomando su cuchilla y cortando una tela a la mitad. Eso fue todo lo que preguntó, ignorando cualquier otro comentario, no porque quisiera opinar o porque guardara algún respeto por algo tan intimo, es que aquella ilusión, cuando Dean mencionó que nunca pensó que el empresario luchara por él, aquella ilusión que hacia brillar los ojos verdes de todo lo que ese hombre sentía por el CEO, es algo que ni él tenía el valor de destruir.

- Sigue siendo el mismo... – masculló, decepcionado más de sí mismo por no haber logrado cambiarlo, que por Jared. - hasta que su padre me asesine cortándome en trozos y metiéndome en una bolsa negra y me envié por mail a su puerta...

- Dean, no puedes pretender que cambie de un día para otro, alégrate que al menos uno o dos cambios se han dado - el Fotógrafo alzó una ceja como pidiendo una explicación de lo que se refería - Te beso luego de que se la chuparas, lo hicieron sin condón, pequeños y pervertidos cambios pero cambios al fin y al cabo – agregó, haciendo que el Winchester bufara claramente divertido.

- Como digas eso frente a él, le dejare matarte, además...al contrario que tu, yo no vivo de sexo - el cojín que aplastaba con sus manos salió disparado en dirección a Chris, sin medir su fuerza.

Chris estalló en risas cuando el cojín golpeó su cara y le hizo caer hacia atrás sobre varias telas - Es que... el otro día... cuando me fuiste a recoger para la prueba del primer día, te quedaste dormido... - se sostenía el estomago del ataque de risa que le había dado con solo recordar el hecho - un rato en el sillón y lo murmurabas... todo, y dabas suspiritos enamorados, así que... no me digas que no significó mucho para ti - sus palabras terminaron tal y como empezaron entre enormes carcajadas que llamaron la atención en todo el escenario.

- Eres tan marica. ¿Me veías mientras dormía? No sabía que tenias esas costumbres... - Se burló, contagiándose a medias de las risas de Chris, aunque también se reía porque cierto par de ojos azules estaban fijos en ellos.

-No, no, no... -negó jalando aire, su cabello largo moviéndose conforme negaba - Es que era imposible no oír tu sueño marica - carraspeó como si buscara el timbre perfecto para imitar a su amigo... "Oh Jay... nunca me habías besado después de que te la chupara" - y aunque su voz sonó increíblemente ridícula, el mensaje hizo sonrojar al Winchester_._

- No hay manera de que haya dicho eso en un sueño, cabrón. - respondió, aún sorprendido por las exactas palabras que escuchaba de los labios de su amigo. - ¡No pude hacerlo!... ¿Cómo...? ¿El chofer te dijo?-

- No -negó al fin calmando su estruendosa risa, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que algo había llamado la atención de Somerhalder - Todo salió de tu boquita - murmuro con malicia - Además crees que de verdad... ¿Ese pobre hombre diría algo con lo amenazado que lo tiene tu esposo?-

- Jay no lo amenaza, ellos se asustan por si solos. - Dean rodó sus ojos, dejándose caer sobre la comodidad de los cojines sobrantes. - Tu princesa te está viendo-

- Dean... Dean- murmuró negando con la cabeza-Tu chico heredó algunas costumbres de su padre y una de ellas es "dices una palabra y te quedas sin empleo" – señaló, encogiéndose de hombros - Lo note... ¿Crees que al fin cayó en mi encanto?

- Sí, claro, sigue soñando. - se resiste a decir algo más porque los modelos están considerablemente cerca de ellos. - De cualquier forma, no me gusta pensar en ese lado suyo-

- El problema no se borra ignorándolo – soltó, sin agregar otro comentario sobre el apuesto hombre. Después de todo estaba a unos metros - Sólo, no lo idealices, nadie es perfecto-

- Es mi esposo, Kane. Para mi...él es...no es perfecto, pero lo adoro. - su sonrisa es triste, invadida por la tristeza que llena su corazón. - hasta que tú me haces ver la realidad, y él por supuesto. Soy una jodida mujer, esposo, esposo, esposo, me saldrán ovarios-

- Wow nunca pensé que el gran Dean Winchester se enamorara de esa forma - murmuró simplemente - Al menos eres correspondido - jura que él mismo no sabe de dónde o con que objetivo su boca suelta las últimas palabras... menos con un tono que sonó como algo triste.

No lo nota. No sabe porque, ni siquiera duda de ello, pero Dean lo hace. Es lo malo de que Dean le conozca tan bien, es lo chocante de haber pasado casi su vida juntos luego de que Dean se mudara de Lawrence, llegando a Houston para pasar su adolescencia en un nuevo lugar, con un aire nuevo. Se conocían tan bien que esconder algo del otro les era casi imposible.

- Quizás no del todo. - respondió, guardándose sus sospechas sobre Chris. Estaba tan abajo de su humor actual que hablar con Chris de su posible enamoramiento de un hombre al que nunca le llegaría le resultaba imposible de combatir. - quizás ser correspondido no lo sea todo-

-Pero... - se quedó callado dando por terminado cualquier conversación embarazosa - ¿Porque dices eso?-

- Yo... lo amo y se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente bien tener a alguien a quien aferrarte... - Dean se detuvo momentáneamente, pero Christian notó que aún le quedaba algo por decir. - pero también duele, duele demasiado como para poder soportarlo-

Sintió algo extraño conforme las palabras salían de los labios de Dean, pero aun no sabía identificar exactamente que era - No entiendo qué es lo que duele - y es sincero cuando lo dice, no es una burla o alguna forma sutil de molestar al Winchester, es solo eso... no lo entiende.

- ¡Duele amarlo, Chris! - Su exclamación salió tan alta que las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre ellos, creando una incomoda situación en el lugar. - nunca entenderías, porque nunca te has enamorado-

Es más doloroso saber que Dean ha dado en el blanco pero no sabe que lo afecta más. Si escuchar una verdad que antes no le interesaba o darse cuenta que puede que ahora le interesara más que hace algunos días.

- Estupideces de mujer - su tono es de broma, pero con algo de resentimiento que no puede evitar dejar salir.

- Cállate, tú también eres una mujer por hablar de esta mierda conmigo, sólo acabas de arruinar mi día feliz con Jared. - Sonrió de forma sarcástica, sabiendo que no era del todo verdad lo que decía.

- No seas quejica, que con cierta polla abriéndote, la felicidad vendrá con muchísima más fuerza de lo que crees – sonrió. Sí, sonrió, porque es divertido ver a Dean sonrojarse y casi matarlo con la mirada.

- Tú también deberías meterte una. - bufó, rodando los ojos al ver la mueca de asco de Chris. - así tendrías buen humor, quizás Somerhalder debería ser tu primera vez-

- No - negó alzando su cabeza con orgullo - Soy muy macho para eso - y hasta él mismo suelta una risita ante eso, porque es gracioso escuchar a un gay así.

- ¡Já!...ni siquiera tú eres capaz de creerte eso, te mueres por una polla enterrada hasta el fondo, así que mejor deja de andar follándote niñas llenas de maquillaje por ahí. - Su voz salió de forma despectiva, y es que le asqueaba cada conquista de Christian.

-¿Ah? -dijo con otra risita de por medio - Ahora me vas a decir... ¿Qué te dan asco las mujeres? -inquirió curioso, claramente volteando todo el sentido de la conversación -Te recuerdo que te mandaste a varias-

- Las mujeres no me disgustan, y no hagas eso. - reclamó sin fuerza, cerrando sus ojos. - las niñas que tú te follas son las que me disgustan, porque a eso no se le puede llamar hombres-

- Ajá - un sonido de disgusto salió de su garganta - Como si el tuyo fuera tan hombre... - replicó como si fuera un niño.

- ¡Hey! Jared es un macho en toda regla. - Gruñó, reprimiendo el pensamiento que quizás eso era lo más gay que había dicho en su vida, pero no le importaba, aunque era claro que si Chris y el seguían con estas peleas estúpidas, terminaría por lanzarle cada una de las cajas que tenía cerca, por ahora se conformaba con lanzarle un cojín, que parecían ser interminables.

- ¡Uy Si! - replicó sintiendo el cojín golpearle -Si estas cosas fueran más duras ya me hubieras matado - se quejó.

Después de un silencio cómodo entre ellos, en el que Dean casi cae en la inconsciencia, el bullicio de los modelos retirándose llamo la atención de Kane, que ahora que su amigo no estaba viéndole, ahora tenía tiempo libre para ver donde quisiera y cuando quisiera, sin temor a que Winchester le reclamara su actitud de niña enamorada.

Era consciente de que el hombre de ojos azules notaba su mirada clavada a partes que no quería ni mencionar, y a veces - quizás en su mente delirante - Ian meneaba las caderas de manera que dejaba a Chris aun mas pulsante en los pantalones mientras le veía modelar.

No sabe qué lo llevó a sorprenderse cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia ellos, con Misha - el hombre rosa - colgando de su brazo, esta vez no llevaba sus plumas rosadas solas, sino que también venían acompañadas de plumas negras. Sus pantalones eran del mismo color, pero en vez de lentejuelas tenia anillas doradas que se extendían a los costado de sus piernas, cada anilla dejando al descubierto la pálida piel debajo de tan apretada tela.

- Misha... – saludó el fotógrafo, sobresaltando a Chris, que se giró a verlo, completamente sentado.

Cuando llegan frente a ellos, Misha asiente simplemente al saludo, claramente esperando algo más. Eso o divertido por la tensión en el cuerpo de su modelo y la mirada que ese diseñador tan descaradamente le regala a Ian. No sabe que le entretiene. Más que su modelo esté incómodo o que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que lo está - Saluda cariño, no seas mal educado -dijo el extravagante hombre.

- Hey -saludó Somerhalder, pero sin enfocar a nadie en particular, recibiendo un codazo del otro hombre.

Con un bufido, Misha preguntó -¿Siempre está el plan en pie?-

- Oh... - Chris y Dean compartieron una mirada rápida. El tema de quien era más marica seguía pasando por sus mentes al tiempo que volvían a ver a Misha, que les sonreía de nuevo abiertamente. - Eh... claro, si vienes con Ian sería genial, puedo invitar a Morgan si quieres. - dijo Chris aguantándose las ganas de reír ante la mueca de estupefacción de Dean.

- Tú... no eres muy brillante verdad - y Misha lo dijo tan serio, como si de verdad sin un gramo de pena lo estuviera afirmando, gesto que provocó una enorme risa en Dean e Ian, pero por supuesto Chris quedo cautivado por la risa del modelo.

- Ok, Misha, Chris solo bromeaba, si quieres venir no habrá problema. - Dean fue quien salió al rescate de Chris, luego de ver que estaba demasiado embobado con el hombre del que ahora parecía enamorado. - Salimos esta noche, podemos ir al Grill, así podremos cenar, sino te importa.

- Por supuesto, una cena seria perfecta, Dean - indicó Misha, moviendo su rostro hacia el modelo y viendo de reojo a Christian - ¿Cierto Ian?-

- Si... supongo que una cena… no estaría mal – murmuró, no de muy buena gana.

Dean estuvo a punto de carcajearse de nuevo, ya veía a Kane planificando todo, el cómo se sentaría, el cómo con sus conocimientos de comida le conquistaría.

- Será genial.

* * *

><p>Aunque era relativamente temprano, el restaurante-bar Grill estaba bastante concurrido. No era un lugar lujoso, ni tampoco mediocre. Mantenía su clientela a base de sus comidas, la cual tenía muy buena fama alrededor de la cuidad y sólo por ese factor era que el fotógrafo había elegido ese lugar en específico.<p>

El camino hacia éste había sido algo incómodo con Christian sonriendo pícaramente, con Somerhalder claramente incómodo y Misha... pues siendo Misha, aunque se preguntó durante el trayecto porqué el hombre paraca decidido a jugar a Cupido con esos dos, sabiendo claramente que Somerhalder era heterosexual.

Quizás él sabía algo que los otros no sabían, y eso solo intrigaba más al Winchester, que manejando su Impala no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo cada vez que las insinuaciones de Chris en el asiento trasero incrementaban el tono peligrosamente.

El bar tenía sillas de madera gruesa. Algunas de estas eran solo robles gruesos. Había pocas mesas libres, pero había una cercana al escenario donde el country era la principal atención ese día, lo que aterraba a Dean al ver los ojos de Kane brillar. El muy cabro sería capaz de subirse al escenario con tal y llevarse a la cama a su conquista.

Dean nunca había ido con Jared ahí, aunque no negaba que le gustaría traerlo y enseñarle lo que era una verdadera cerveza texana, pero Jared siempre estaba ocupado para los paseos por la noche, y pocas veces y tenían tiempo siquiera para ver una película en casa, como la ultima de Batman, que Dean había esperado ver solo porque tenía un enamoramiento con Christian Bale; Jared no había resistido ni dos minutos. Se había dormido sobre su hombro luego de media hora de haberse estado preparando en la cama, con las palomitas en su regazo y el cabello castaño cayendo sobre su rostro.

Así que allí están, sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera, lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que de un arranque de ira, Ian le arranque la cabeza a Kane si se atreve a tocarlo por debajo de la mesa, lo que Dean está muy seguro es parte del plan del castaño.

- Así que… Dean - murmuró Misha, buscando relajar el ambiente - Ni yo ni Ian nos habíamos dado cuenta de que te habías casado, como en eso estábamos en un trabajo especial en Australia - eso hace a Ian reír y negar con la cabeza.

-Donde tuvimos la sesión de fotos, no había casi contacto con la civilización – bromeó el modelo.

- ¿Un calendario erótico? - pregunto Chris, siendo de inmediato silenciado por la respuesta de Dean.

- El año pasado fue algo que realmente saltó a los medios, yo...nunca imaginé que terminaría con un hombre con millones de dólares en su cuenta bancaria. - Dean se rió junto con los otros, mientras le daba un sorbo a la segunda cerveza de la noche. - ni siquiera sabía que era un Padalecki-

Ian aprieta el agarre que tiene sobre su lata de cerveza, arqueando una ceja cuando escucho a Kane insinuarse como por sexta vez en menos de cuarenta minutos con tanto descaro - Bueno, eso es porque eres muy despistado - indicó el modelo ignorando claramente al diseñador.

- ¿A quién le importan sus millones? - exclamo Misha llamando la atención - Lo que importa es ese cuerpo, ufff - dijo haciéndose viento como si tuviera calor - Sin ofender Dean - le aseguró de inmediato- … sólo digo la verdad.

Dean rió alto, alzando su cerveza hacia Misha, quien tomaba algo que parecía margarita, en una copa ancha.

- Si...bastante grande también, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - Sonrió Dean, recordando de nuevo la conversación con Kane, pero sobre todo las manos de Jared sobre su cuerpo, explorándole desesperadamente-

- ¡Benditos sean los hombres grandes! - brindó con el Winchester al decirlo, ambos sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo bufar a Christian divertido y ¿por qué no?, hasta a Ian.

-Volviendo a un tema más a salvo - murmuro este último - ¿Cómo va el matrimonio?

- Se que Ian no lo pregunta por detalles...- empezó Misha de nuevo - Pero él puede taparse los oídos, yo quiero orillo con detalles - esa última palabra suena con tanto doble sentido que se oyen varias risas en la mesa nuevamente.

- Con detalles... - rió Dean, algo avergonzado por el interés tan repentino. - bueno, en la cama es bueno, ya sabes lo usual; y nuestra relación va bien, peleamos como toda pareja, y bueno… su trabajo es sumamente agotador así que a veces cuando llega a casa yo ya estoy dormido. - explico, lo más breve y rápido que pudo, tratando de evadir la mirada de Chris, que era intensa y gritaba claramente "mentiroso".

- Escasos detalles - murmuró Misha con un puchero - Pero bueno... Si tu sentaste cabeza, Dean Winchester, quiere decir que muchos solterones de esta cuidad tienen esperanza - concedió tomando un poco de su copa.

-Seguramente hasta Kane – murmuró Dean, viéndole con algo de molestia.

- Te daría mas detalles si no fuera porque Kane está presente, probablemente los use en mi contra. - estaba pretendiendo, Chris lo sabía, pero lo dejó estar.

- Quizás ya quiero hacerlo, buscar a alguien con el que ser estable. - respondió Chris una vez Dean termino de hablar. Sus ojos desviándose a Ian, que le miró de reojo, con una clara mueca de incomodada en su rostro.

- Quizás primero debas buscar a alguien que sea Homosexual - la respuesta del modelo no es ruda. Es mordaz, pero si muy directa y eso parece encantarle al diseñador.

- De acuerdo a Jung, del que soy un gran seguidor, en el fondo todos somos bisexuales, solo que a unos hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito... - Dean juró que Ian estaba esperando que Chris le tocara en cualquier momento, pero el diseñador se contuvo, tomando de su cerveza.

- Quizás tenga razón - lo comienza a decir con un tono de desinterés total -Quizás estaba borracho cuando expresó esa teoría - agregó tomando también su cerveza - Pero en serio…- su voz se vuelve más seria y algo peligroso que tiene el efecto contrario en Kane - No soy Homosexual y aunque lo fuera nunca pasaría a ser parte de tu seguramente enorme libreta de conquistas-

- ¿Quien dice que te quiero en mi libreta de conquistas? - rebatió Chris, sin perder su sonrisa. - quizás tú eres quien necesita estar ebrio para poder aclararte y darte cuenta de que te mueres por un hombre-

La risa cargada de ironía del modelo llena el lugar de inmediato - Ni borracho, ni drogado - rebate como si fuera un desafío - Y sí - le da un sorbo a su cerveza, observando cómo pese a que Misha y Dean se mantienen al margen del intercambio verbal, están claramente enfocados en lo que él tiene que decir - Si no me quieres en tu libreta, Entonces ¿cómo? ¿Como un trofeo?-

- Como un trofeo seria genial, si tuviera que pulirte cada noche. – respondió, haciendo que Dean soltara una risita que ahogó con el dorso de su muñeca. - pero la respuesta es no, no te quiero como un trofeo, te quiero como algo más, y con cada palabra que dices solo me haces desearte-

Eso deja relativamente desarmado al modelo que siempre en su trabajo, tanto hombres como mujeres, no han querido algo más con él que una noche, algo de lo que alardear como si él fuera una vulgar conquista.

- Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad - es un susurro audiblemente para todos, pese a lo bajo que lo dice, pero el tono es diferente.

- Ok, ¿quién quiere pedir comida? - saltó Dean, sobresaltando a todos en la mesa, mientras tomaba la carta y le lanzaba una mirada a Chris, quien solo sonreía.

El resto de la noche no es la excepción. Chris va con todo contra Ian y le extraña notarlo que al mismo tiempo se contiene. No pasa a insinuaciones físicas como si de verdad estuviera seguro que el joven caería a sus palabras y coqueteos, quizás a algo más porque está claro que Ian está aún a la defensiva y quizás lo esté para siempre. Pero pese a toda la noche es agradable. Misha y sus anécdotas son algo que no escuchas todos los días. Divierten bastante. Tanto, que no se da cuenta de la hora, que es hasta que él ex poso de Morgan lo menciona.

Es tarde. Incluso para el que no tiene hora de llegada, pero sabe cómo se pone Jared cuando no llega a casa temprano y el empresario ya esta esperándole. Usualmente no es nada agradable soportar su malhumor. Cuando su celular está muerto, y el de Chris apunto de fallecer, la fiesta se acaba.

No sin antes una muy tensa despedida por parte del modelo, quien en toda la noche no bajó la guardia a un ataque más directo de Kane.

* * *

><p>- Jared me matará... - murmuró una vez que había llegado a casa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta del frente para poder deslizarse lo más silencioso que podía por la entrada, pero la casa le sorprende.<p>

Esta sombría. Todo exactamente como lo dejó en la mañana.

Es aterrador. Es aterrador encontrarla así porque pese a que puede significar muchas cosas, la que más posibilidad tiene de ser real, es que el CEO se haya quedado trabajando hasta tarde, de nuevo. Eso lo hace sentirse un poco triste y decepcionado, aun más cuando las últimas semanas han estado más unidos que nunca y no sólo en sexo, si no en tiempo - sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a si mismo que no es más que una coincidencia y de seguro Jared debe estar por llegar a casa con alguna escusa de la empresa, algún problema o algo. Eso lo hizo sonreír, el conocer tan bien a su castaño. No él hecho de que no esté, por supuesto. Se dirige a la cocina con claras intenciones de cocinar algo delicioso para Jared. Que pese a lo niegue le gusta bastante comer.

Cuando la cena esta lista, dos horas después, realmente se está preocupando, porque ni señas de su marido. Buscó su celular, impaciente e incapaz de esperar un minuto más. Ahora pensaba que era el tráfico o que algo le había pasado, y su corazón se desvía cuando al primer tono del teléfono, la llamada se desvía.

- Buenas Noches, Lambester, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Del otro lado del teléfono le contestó Tal, con su tono de secretaria perra perfecta.

- Winchester, necesito hablar con mi esposo- pidió de inmediato, sin dejar de mover su pie de forma nerviosa.

- Lo siento, Señor Padalecki - comenzó a hablar con voz neutra - El CEO está en una reunión importante, no puedo comunicarle con él - y su voz termino igual.

- Jared no mencionó nada de una reunión. - Dijo hablando más consigo mismo que con la mujer que le escuchaba atentamente, y que sabía que al otro lado de la oficina Jared también lo hacía. - está bien, dile que lo llamé, que hice la cena. - dijo con una sonrisita tonta.

- No creo que pueda asistir - Alona debió admitir que el tono de felicidad del Winchester era incluso para ella demasiado verdadero, por lo que odió sus propias palabras, porque estas quitarían una gran ilusión en aquel hombre - Le daré su mensaje-

- Este bien, sólo dile que lo amo.- no sabe porque suena tan decepcionado, pero cuelga el teléfono antes de decir algo mas, dirigiéndose con paso cansado a la habitación. No sin antes, claro, lanzar toda la cena a la basura - platos de cerámica fina haciéndose añicos contra el fondo del contenedor - sin piedad, sin siquiera pensar en sentirse mal por ello.

Dean lleva dos horas más acurrucado en la cama, y por más que trate no logra pegar ojo. El reloj es un odioso recuerdo de que han pasado dos horas más y ni alguna ligera pista de donde puede estar Jared. Nunca ha sido paranoico, pero su recién descubierta histeria está haciendo mella en él _- ¿Qué es lo que está alejando a su esposo? -_ se preguntó mentalmente, maldiciendo el hecho de que la cama se sienta tan grande y fría sin él.

Su celular, que yacía completamente en silencio a un lado de la cama, aun enchufado al tomacorriente, le hace sobresaltarse cuando al marcar casi las dos de la madrugada, suena estridentemente. El tono no es el de Jared, por lo que cuando lo toma, está seguro de que será Kane pidiéndole que lo recoja - aunque ya haya bebido suficientes cervezas ese día - pero le sorprende descubrir que es la voz de una mujer la que contesta.

- ¿Señor Winchester? Es Alona Tal, la secretaria del señor Padalecki, - su voz se nota cansada, pero no puede importarle eso al fotógrafo.

- Si - pero su respuesta fue más un gruñido que una respuesta - Estas no son horas de llamar ¿Sabes? – gruñó, más enojado y decepcionado porque sabe que tiene que ver con Jared ¿por qué no le puede llamar él sin tener que poner en medio a esa mujer?

- Lo siento por despertarlo, el señor Padalecki tiene un mensaje para usted, tiene una reunión de carácter internacional, salió con socios bastante importantes y no podrá regresar en al menos una semana. - La mujer terminó tan rápido, que parecía que hubiera estado aguantando el aliento en su pequeño discurso.

-¿Qué? Pero como demonios… ¿Porque diablos él no me ha llamado? Te exijo que me lo pases ¡De inmediato! - casi rugió por teléfono. Su voz temblaba de ira mal contenida - ¿Cómo se atreve a irse así sin consultarme antes? ¡Que ya no vive solo maldición!-

- Eso no es posible, está en el avión en estos momentos, pero le daré su mensaje en cuanto aterrice. - la mujer vio con temor como Jared salía de su oficina, viéndola con expresión tan destrozada al ver como la mujer tenía que mentirle a su esposo.

- ¿A donde fue? -preguntó levemente, pero la realidad era otra - Al menos dime eso, yo… - deseaba tomar un avión, si y simplemente llegar y gritarle a Jared hasta que la opresión de su pecho desapareciera - No puede irse así... ya no está solo-

- Ah... - la chica vaciló, mordiéndose el labio y buscando ayuda en los ojos de Jared, que no podía encontrarse la voz. - Alemania, se fue a Alemania, señor.

- Bien - fue un "bien" fuerte y conciso - En cuanto aterrice dile que dentro de unas horas nos vemos, lo visitaré en Alemania - el enojo en cada palabra es tan fuerte que al final Alona se pone pálida tanto por eso como que el Winchester ira a un lugar donde no encontrará a su esposo y la mentira pende de un hilo. Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue el duro sonido indicando que el rubio había colgado.

Cuando Dean golpeó un poco el suelo, una parte de él le dijo que era peor que una mujer a que quizás de verdad Jared no había tenido tiempo de avisarle, incluso tal vez Alona le había avisado a esa hora con intenciones de hacerlos discutir.

En la oficina, Jared miraba aun incrédulo a la menuda mujer, quien parecía algo asustada de una reprimenda.

- ¿Alemania? - repitió Padalecki, resoplando como un toro.

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo siento - murmuró con cara de pena - Oh... y supongo que te interesará saber que dice que va para allá-

- Oh por favor, maldición... - Jared estuvo a punto de quebrar la silla de invitados a la cual se aferraba con fuerza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. - Por supuesto que lo hará, es terco. Ahora tengo que ir allá-

- Si me permite señalar algo, señor - pidió esperando unos segundos alguna señal para hablar, cuando la tuvo empezó con voz seria - Trasladarse a Alemania solo es cambiar de lugar, el plan era evadirlo el tiempo necesario para actuar sin que el señor Winchester le descubra. Llame a la revista o a algún contacto, impida las vacaciones que de seguro deberá tomar para trasladarse allá, compre todos los boletas de los vuelos comerciales a Alemania, el punto está en seguir con el plan - contestó la mujer. Luego se quedó ahí, esperando alguna orden.

- Dean sabría que lo hice, o al menos lo sospecharía, no lo conoces. - contestó algo brusco, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica. Sin duda Jared parecía un gato encerrado, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. - vive en conspiraciones, es tan jodidamente astuto, me descubrirá, ya lo hizo una vez cuando pedí que le dieran un mes de vacaciones...-

Alona da un suspiro, curiosa por las palabras de su jefe, y pensando que quizás ya es hora de perder toda esperanza de que se fije en él, está claro que el hombre está más que enamorado de su esposo, y que pierde la cabeza por él solamente. Una diminuta sonrisa se posa en sus labios al pensar en que haría su jefe en vacaciones con Winchester.

- Puede llamarlo. - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. - Dígale que está ocupado, que fue una emergencia y cuelga, o puede dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora, aunque siempre puede enfrentarlo en Alemania.

- Lo llamaré, aunque pueda no me iré a Alemania para solo cubrir una mentira - gruñó dándose media vuelta - Pero mañana… -

* * *

><p>Viernes. Uno de los pocos días en los que el fotógrafo podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su casa sin ajustar la alarma para él - al menos él, porque Jared seguía levantándose todos los días de la semana antes de que el sol saliera - y podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, y si eso implicaba pasar del mediodía, no le importaba.<p>

No había dormido bien en toda la noche. Estaba seguro de que tenia ojeras por doquier, pero su cuerpo pareció olvidar que debía levantarse lo más temprano que pudiera para coger un avión que le llevaría mas cerca de Jared - mero capricho -, pero necesitaba comprobar que su esposo realmente estaba ahí.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesilla de noche, golpeando contra la lámpara de cristal persa que se fue a la mierda cuando Dean estiró una mano para acallar el molesto sonido.

- Chris, te matare un día de estos, lo juro, te colgaré de las pelotas de la baranda de tu edificio y dejaré que ese modelo de mierda se regocije... - hubiera continuado, si no fuera por la voz que le cortó la amenaza al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey... Dean - era la voz de Jared, sin duda algo cansada pero con ese tono tan grueso y profundo que siempre tanto le ha gustado - Tal... ¿Te dio mi mensaje anoche? - preguntó dejándose caer un poco más en la silla, relajándose de haber oído la voz de Dean aunque fuera en una amenaza, que por cierto le parece ingeniosa.

- ¿Jay? - Dean preguntó atontado, tomando el reloj de la mesilla de noche y observando la hora mientras se estiraba en la cama, haciendo sufrir a Jared con sus gemidos al sentir sus huesos crujir. - ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó frotándose los ojos aun un poco adormilado. - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? - y esa era la pregunta que Jared esperaba recibir.

- Era demasiado trabajo, se me pasaron las horas, tú sabes cómo son ciertas reuniones, perdí la noción del tiempo - se justificó jugando con un lapicero entre manos - En Alemania, regresaré en una semana Dean-

- ¿También perdiste la noción de estar casado? - pregunto sarcástico, poniéndose de pie, y tomando bóxers limpios de la gaveta de Jared. - nunca te vas tanto tiempo, y cuando lo haces me llevas...-

- No...Jamás te olvidaría y por supuesto tampoco eso - rebatió rodando los ojos - Sólo surgió demasiado rápido, lo siento -

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - preguntó sin bajar la guardia. - odio cuando haces esto, tomando decisiones por ti mismo, sólo… no te metas en problemas - resopló, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Está enfadado aun, pero sabía que si seguía así se pondría peor- te extrañare-

Aunque no le parezca lo que más le duele es eso. Que Dean haga lo que haga es incondicional con él - Dean... nunca, nunca lo olvides, Por favor - pidió algo desesperando, esperando que lo que su mente y corazón sabe, pero su lengua se niega a comunicar, sea suficiente para mantener al hombre de su vida a su lado.

- Tú tampoco, te amo, Jared. - Dean se ríe. Se le escapa de las manos la pequeña sonrisa, y realmente le sienta bien olvidarse que está enfadado, al menos momentáneamente- aunque no sé porque olvidaría que me amas, incluso si no lo dices-

- Solo estupideces mías, supongo que te extraño - dijo recostándose aún más en el sillón. Más bien su cuerpo ya resbalaba hacia abajo - Tal esta a tu entera disposición, Te ayudara con cualquier cosa ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¿Tu secretaria? ¿Ayudándome? Pensé que me odiaba. - Dean bufó recordando como la mujer había arruinado una de sus pocas noches con Jared.

- Si... le he ordenado estar para tú en cualquier aspecto, sólo por si tuvieras alguna emergencia - hizo una pausa callando lo que parecía ser un monólogo porque estaba claro que el Winchester no aceptaba a la mujer y él no podía culparlo, pero entonces decidió cambiar de tema -Te extraño Dean...-

- Lo sé, yo también te extraño- respondió, resistiéndose a abrazar la almohada de Jared que permanecía impecablemente arreglada a su lado, porque hubiera sido sencillamente cruzar muchas líneas, incluso si estaba solo. - no tenías porque haberte ido, te necesitaba aquí.

- ¿Sucede algo en especial? - inquirió luchando con las ganas de tomar su coche y salir disparado a los brazos del Winchester.

- Sólo cosas que...perturban mi cabeza, necesitaba estar contigo para alejarlas– susurró. Suena jodidamente triste, y el aire comienza a hacerse necesario- no es nada grave-

- Trataré de regresar lo antes posible - afirmó de inmediato. Como siempre, Dean era el único ser humano capaz de revolucionar su mundo, capaz de que él hiciera cosas que nunca había hecho, como por ejemplo cambiar de idea en alguna decisión.

- ¿Lo harás por mi? - "Y que se joda el mundo, necesitaba olerlo, probar ese vestigio de su existencia o se moriría, se moriría de pena y de dolor. Sus manos se aferraron a la ostentosa almohada, enterrando su nariz en ella sin soltar el celular.

- Si -contestó su vista posándose en Alona que acaba de entrar con el desayuno en una bandeja - Haría cualquier cosa por ti...-

- No quiero que cuelgues... - susurró contra la almohada. - no quiero-

- Ni... ni yo. Te extraño muchísimo -confesó, con su voz ligeramente rota por las ganas de llorar que lo embargaban.

- Yo también, no tardes en volver. Te amo– susurró, antes de escuchar como Jared colgaba el teléfono, dejándole tendido en la cama, con sus ojos verdes perdidos en los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas.

* * *

><p>Ese día parecía ser a simple vista común. Su cuerpo estaba tendido descuidadamente encima de su cama. Algunas latas de cerveza al pie de ésta y lo que más parecía resaltar del lugar era el desorden. Parecía que la noche anterior un huracán hubiese pasado por aquella elegante y pequeña habitación.<p>

No sólo las latas de cerveza daban alguna idea, sino la ropa regada por todas partes y algunos vidrios rotos por algunas esquinas. Lo que parecía ser de alguna copa que en su momento fue fina, ahora no era más que un trozo de vidrio.

Su ropa era un desastre, su vida misma lo era, habiendo dando un giro inexplicablemente doloroso; por eso la noche anterior, en un ataque de rabia, había terminado con todo lo que le recordara a ella. No le importaba si era infantil o simplemente patético, en el momento le pareció muchísimo mejor que humillarse. Ella nunca lo quiso y ahora más que nunca está seguro de ello.

-Nunca fue una relación normal – rio irónicamente, mientras se levantaba con cansancio de la cama. Ni siquiera cree que se pudiera llamar en algún momento de aquellos 2 años "relación", en el sentido estricto de la palabra, considerando que inició como todas las relaciones de su vida, basadas en su apariencia y por lo que puede observar - ahora que el dolor se abre paso en su mente de forma siniestra –, en su dinero.

En momentos como estos, tal vez piensa que él será parte de ese 99% que nunca, nunca encontrara la felicidad.

- Mierda – murmuró, frotándose los ojos azules que aún parecen bajo alguna especie de cortina de sueño y decepción – Es tarde – agregó, levantándose lo más rápido que su adormilado cuerpo se lo permite. Llegar con Misha tarde nunca es una buena opción. Si hay algo que tiene el sujeto como principal característica es la responsabilidad.

Incluso fue a trabajar el día en que se confirmó su divorcio con Morgan. No sabe si porque fue más bien un alivio o porque mantener la mente ocupada es mejor que nada.

Ahora que lo piensa, quizás eso es lo que ocupe, pero nada parece distraerlo. No con el reciente robo del que ha sido víctima, porque esa mujer a la que prácticamente le dio todo, no solo le bastó llevarse su corazón, sino también una jugosa parte de su dinero.

Se siente despojado de toda su carisma, como si esos sucesos sólo le recordaran que es una persona normal y corriente con un pasaporte lleno de destinos de los cuales, y a duras penas, no pudo ver más que pasarelas y hoteles lujosos.

Quizás necesita un cambio. Bueno, está ahora más que seguro de que lo necesita. No es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que sea mudarse. Sólo dejar el pasado atrás y moverse, pero cuando se tropieza con la mesita de noche- la cual no tiene idea de cómo ha llegado al baño – y se golpea la muñeca en su vano intento de sujetarse contra el retrete, sabe – aunque espera que no – que será una mal día.

Es un mal día. Es un hecho.

No hay taxi en Houston que le lleve a Cosmopolitan a las diez de la mañana, y aparentemente las tuberías tampoco le benefician. Ha reventado una frente a sus ojos y le ha hecho soltar un grito que le ha hecho replantearse su sexualidad – hasta que recuerda a Kane por supuesto – y le hace devolverse a su apartamento a buscar más ropa.

Son las doce cuando llega a la revista, su aliento huele a mentas, y su estómago ruge por comida, pero no hay manera de que se le ocurra detenerse a comer algo en la cafetería, donde puede ver a varios modelos verle sorprendidos. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que su cabello es un nido de pájaros.

Tiene ganas de llorar. Quizás esté pasando mucho tiempo con Misha en los camerinos. No puede arreglarlo, pero será imposible pedirle a Shannen que lo arregle por él sin que Misha le vea en los vestuarios.

Ni se le ocurre una buena excusa.

- Vamos…vamos… - masculla frotándose el cabello con agua del lavamanos. Ésta salpica sobre su ropa, y si se fijara, se daría cuenta de que el desagüe se está tragando su bufanda.

- Deberías tener cuidado… - la voz texana de Chris le saca de su desgracia actual – o le mete aun más adentro, no lo sabe– Sólo digo… esa bufanda luce costosa, hecha de lana y cabellos de equinos, luce muy bien como para perderla-

- El que se la trague sería el problema más pequeño de mi miserable vida - informó con un gruñido. Ahora que lo piensa parece que hay una parte de su personalidad que ni él mismo conocía: La histeria. Tan simple como eso. Está histérico tratando de ordenar su cabello que es un desastre y ahora su bufanda. En lugar de bufanda, en pocos segundos, parece un trapo en el piso, y para colmo, Christian Kane, ese diseñador con él carácter mas terco que haya visto en su vida, se aparece tras él y seguramente terminará de hacer su día uno más lleno de miseria de lo que actualmente es.

No le queda duda de ello cuando siente su espalda chocar con el pecho de Kane. Se tensa de inmediato. Va a golpearle si se atreve a tocarle aunque sea un milímetro mas de lo que ya le está tocando. Pero Kane no hace ningún movimiento obsceno, sólo estira su mano hacia donde está la bufanda, tomando dos servilletas del dispensador y colocando una a cada lado de la delicada tela.

Le demuestra con acciones que esto es lo suyo, y en cuestión de segundos su bufanda se ve decente de nuevo, y las manos de Kane se sienten extrañas acomodándola en su cuello.

- Resalta tus ojos... - le dice con suavidad, observando como la tela azul hace contrastes con los ojos de Ian.

- Eso fue increíble... - murmuró, sin darse cuenta que no rechazó el cumplido. Sus ojos no se han apartado de su bufanda y parece no percatarse de que Christian aún sigue tras él y es que aún está fascinado por el talento del hombre. Es la primera vez que lo nota, quizás porque desde que le conoció no ha bajado la guardia ni un segundo - Gracias...-

- Eres bienvenido. - respondió con suavidad, retirándose del cuerpo de Ian, quien apenas alcanzó a ver como la puerta del baño se cerraba tras el diseñador.

- Ese sujeto es extraño – murmuró, antes de verse de nuevo en el espejo y suspirar con el desorden de cabello que tenía en su cabeza. Parecía que éste había entrado en huelga - Hoy... no es mi día – murmuró, cuando de lejos, por increíble que parezca escuchó el chillido -porque no hay otra forma de describirlo - de Misha preguntando por él.

Parecía que se había vuelto loco. Cuando salió del baño observó las caras consternadas de sus compañeros de pasarela, quienes se alejaban como podían de los camerinos. Algunos de ellos susurrando a sus espaldas. En días como aquellos recordaba que como modelo profesional nunca se consiguen muchos amigos, sólo debido a la dura competencia existente entre ellos mismos.

Misha no estaba muy lejos de allí. Llevaba una camisa de color fucsia y pantalones púrpuras apretando su figura. Una chaqueta del mismo color con horribles plumas en sus bordes que deberían estar prohibidos, pero estaba seguro que más de uno solo podía fijarse en la piel que su camisa dejaba al descubierto. Un vientre plano y pálido como el mármol.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando los ojos azul del mar, tan profundos y tan expresivos se fijaron en el, reprobatorios.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡He estado esperando por ti toda la mañana! – Gritó, alzando sus manos y moviéndolas en todas direcciones mientras se acercaba a paso rápido a él.

- Yo... - se sentía en la primaria de nuevo, cuando le regañaban por no dar la talla que sus padres tenían tan cuidadosamente elegida para él - estaba... lo siento, tuve... – no se le ocurre nada y siempre ha sido malo mintiendo -problemas personales - es hombre muerto, lo sabe, Misha no se toma cualquier excusa y menos una de esas - lo siento-

- ¿Es eso licor? –

La pregunta le dejó tenso, sintiendo a Misha olisquear cerca de sus labios, y luego reprimir un gruñido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Ian, no de ti! Estas... en muchos problemas. Muchos- enfatizó, apretando sus puños y dándose la vuelta en dirección a los camerinos- Regresa luego y veremos si aún estas en el desfile.

- No Misha, espera - sintió que le mundo se le venía abajo cuando el hombre no volteó. No era justo, él había luchado mucho por llegar a donde estaba y esa mujer parecía haber arrojado todo a la basura en un día. Juró que se sintió desvanecer, pero era demasiado orgulloso para ello, por lo que solo apretó los puños y salió del lugar con la mirada en el suelo, soportando las risitas y los susurros del resto de los modelos.

Su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, pero podría superarlo, estaba seguro. Mantenía expectativas altas, siempre lo había hecho. Saldría adelante, sin importarle si Misha lo sacaba del desfile, aun tenía el contrato en Austin para una sesión de fotos; no era tan malo, ¿cierto?

Se dejó caer en uno de las bancas que estaban fuera de la cafetería. Asientos de madera antiguos pero que olían tan bien, raramente a esa hora desocupados. Quizás porque el clima no se veía nada bueno, y juraba que si llovía, no… no podía permitirse llorar por ello.

Ya había sido un día muy largo.

Su mirada se perdió en un grupo de chicas que se reían en la acera del frente. A donde podía ver con claridad desde allí. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al ver como las chicas se reían, aparentemente, teniendo un buen día.

- Café - la voz texana volvió a sobresaltarle ese día. Aunque en Houston era más que normal escuchar ese tono fuerte y raudo, a él aun le tomaba por sorpresa. Llámalo pasar mucho tiempo en Francia...rodeado de franceses.

Chris está sosteniendo una vaso de café y una tarta en su otra mano, aparentemente de fresas - a él le gustan las fresas -, y su atención se desvía rápidamente a ellas - _y mierda_ - ¿realmente necesita luchar con ese homosexual?

No lo cree.

Toma la tarta sin importarle que Chris se sorprenda, despachando el café a un lado. La cafeína nunca ha sido muy buena para su sistema.

Sinceramente agradece cuando da el primer mordisco y sabe que un pequeño jadeo de gusto se escapa de sus labios y es que no ha comido nada en lo que lleva del día.

- Pensaré que estas acosándome – murmuró, enarcando una ceja, incómodo del intenso silencio.

- ¿Acaso no lo he hecho antes?-

- Sinceramente no entiendo tu extraña forma de acosar - y hasta sus palabras son raras, tanto que le hacen soltar una pequeña risa. Al menos, eso lo distrae de todo lo que parece querer explotar en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo que ser más directo contigo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - y su voz baja un tono. Uno muy peligroso. Y es solo coincidencia cuando sus ojos conectan con el fuerte azul de los de Ian.

Ian no sabe qué lo atrapó de esos ojos verdes. Quizás fue el licor o algo, pero para su buena suerte sólo fueron unos segundos, y está casi seguro que Kane no lo notó al decir verdad casi ni el mismo.

- No... Yo no quiero nada contigo, no soy homosexual - lo dice suave. Sin enojo, simplemente como si lo informara - Es sólo que aun no comprendo cómo puedes querer algo más que sexo, es decir - esta divagando, lo sabe. Siempre pasa cuando tiene un mal día, sus ideas se aglomeran en su cabeza y no sabe lo que dice - siempre es sexo, solo sexo y… bueno… tú pareces de ese tipo - cuando lo soltó un sonrojo de pena cubrió sus mejillas y lo ocultó, mordiendo otro pedacito de su torta - digo... yo… lo siento no quería ofenderte - es cierto después de todo ese hombre no se ha sobrepasado con él.

- Lo soy en realidad. Pero conoces a mi amigo, Dean, el también lo era. Incluso peor que yo, y mira donde está ahora - señaló el castaño, recostándose contra la silla y apartando la mirada del modelo - no creo que nada en ti me haya hecho cambiar, solo te vi y pensé que sería genial invitarte a almorzar a algún restaurant del centro- es así de simple. Está diciendo la verdad, aún cuando le avergüence.

- ¿Por qué yo? - preguntó con desconfianza aún -No tengo nada en especial y apuesto que has tenido conquistas muchísimo más apuestos – indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Después de unos días de pensarlo, dudo que no seas el más guapo- Se rió Chris, rozando su pie por debajo de la mesa con la pierna de Ian que brinco en su sitio. - pero no lo sé, solo te vi y sabía que eras tú.

- Sabías que era yo... - repitió curioso. Muy curioso de lo que esas palabras podrían significar, pero eso tampoco era normal, él no debería sentir curiosidad de algo que podría llevarlo a una relación extraña, donde es claro que él no encajaría porque simplemente no es homosexual – Estás ebrio... –bromeó, buscando desviar la atención del tema, pero la broma sale visiblemente más relajada, como si el modelo al fin bajara un poco la guardia.

-Bueno, al menos no soy el que apesta a bourbon, y el del sin clase - la burla hace sonreír al modelo, pero Chris no le deja responder - ¿Más pastel? ¿O quieres que tengamos ese almuerzo?-

- Un almuerzo... estaría bien - él no está sonrojado cuando lo acepta, no tiene porque. No es una cita y no está diciendo que si a nada, sólo es un almuerzo...

- Entonces así será. Tengo un buen lugar, pero si quieres comer aquí, no me molesta - señala con su cabeza la cafetería a su izquierda, viendo luego a Ian.

- Donde quieras, es decir... donde quieras comer me parece bien -contestó comiéndose el último pedazo del pastel de un bocado.

Son más de las dos de la tarde cuando ambos salen del restaurante donde Chris parecía conocer a todo el mundo. Y aunque le hizo sentir un poco avergonzado al ser visto con otro hombre, las personas que Chris le presento parecían ser todas agradables, sin darle un segundo vistazo y conversando como si fuera un viejo amigo de la casa.

Con Chris cruzó más de dos palabras. En realidad fue de todos menos raro conversar con él, y aunque era raro porque no tenían mucho en común; Chris lo hizo fácil para él. Aunque ni siquiera pareció molestarse en preguntarle el porqué había llegado en ese estado esta mañana.

Fue en lo que menos se fijó, aunque sí le enseñó un truco para aplacarlo. Tomando un poco del aceite de comer y peinándole el cabello hacia atrás - fue asqueroso - pero ya no parecía un nido de pájaros. Ahora estaba mucho más decente.

La comida estuvo bien. La conversación estuvo bien, era todo un gran bien. No sabe si es bueno el que estuviera bien. Incluso hubo momentos en que sintió que salió con un amigo y no con un hombre que claramente le dijo que no se rendiría con él, y no porque lo considerara un trofeo, sino porque supo que era él cuando le vio. No sabe porque. No puede quitarse eso de la cabeza

Pero por ahora decide ignorarlo y simplemente aceptar - sólo mentalmente, por supuesto - que fue agradable salir con el diseñador.

Se siente cómodo una vez se olvida totalmente de que Chris puede tocarle el culo en medio de la calle, pero no lo hace. Le respeta, y reconoce, que se está esforzando por conquistarle lentamente, aunque sabe que no lo logrará. Su mente le hace sonreír al recordar esas películas de amor donde la protagonista siempre dice lo mismo que él ahora piensa.

Chris no deja de sonreír, satisfecho consigo mismo por lo que ha hecho. Ver cómo Ian se ha relajado con su charla sobre los desfiles de este año en Europa - a los que Ian casualmente ha asistido a todos -, e invitándole más dulces, los cuales este parece adorar, le sacan más de una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que hable con Misha? – preguntó, cuando llegaron a las puertas de la revista.

- No - contestó bajando la vista al suelo - Si decide que no estaré en el desfile estará en todo su derecho, los problemas personales no deberían afectar mi desempeño... sólo fue un mal día, muy malo – murmuró, levantando sus ojos por un segundo. Están húmedos, pero Kane piensa que es su imaginación porque un segundo después ya no es así - Bueno... el final del día parece haber compensado un poco - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es bueno saber que logré hacer algo por ti cuando creías que todo estaba perdido - sonrió Chris, palmeándole la espalda para que entrara.- pero no te preocupes, he escuchado a ese hombre hablar de ti toda la mañana, no dejaba de criticar a los modelos que no conseguían igualar tu ritmo. No creo que te saque del desfile, después de todo, estoy decorando el escenario para ti - Chris se alejó, guiñándole un ojo antes de regresar a su lugar de trabajo, compuesto por una pequeña mesa con varios planos, no muy lejos de donde Ian yacía de pie.

El hombre de ojos azules solo asintió, incapaz de decir nada más, ni pensar nada más. Suspiró, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia donde podía oír a Misha criticar una combinación de ropa que observaba en alguna revista de moda.

- No puedo creer que aún alguien se atreva a usar esto- masculló Misha, sin apartar la vista de la revista. Las modelos a su alrededor rieron a coro, y cuando Ian estaba a pocos metros de Misha, un grito de este le hizo sobresaltar- ¡Ian, como llegues mañana tarde, me aseguraré de que la gente te recuerde como el limpiabotas que en el fondo eres! - sus ojos no se posaron sobre el modelo, que sintió un alivio tan grande que siquiera pudo pronunciar un gracias, mientras que atrás de él, Kane sonreía.


	7. Fotografías de la sensualidad con la

**Capitulo 7 Fotografías de la sensualidad con la que ama cada fibra de el.**

* * *

><p>Han sido dos semanas para Chris desde esa salida con Ian, y un mes entero para Dean desde que Jared se marchó a quien sabe dónde diablos. Dean no tiene idea de cómo pudo estar en diez países diferentes en estas cuatro semanas, y aunque no ha querido molestar a Kane con sus asuntos - que ya tuvo suficiente con la ultima charla de mujeres que tuvieron - necesita hablarlo con alguien o explotará - casi literalmente -. Ya casi no puede dormir por las noches. Mucho menos luego de que la estúpida secretaria le llama para informarle de la locación de su esposo, que parece huir de los federales como un criminal.<p>

Ya casi ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha peleado con Alona Tal en su búsqueda por más información. En su deseo interno sempiterno de saber porqué se ha marchado, Jared nunca le habló de una gira tan larga; Jared nunca ha estado mucho tiempo alejado de él, y está seguro de que lo sabe, pero no es capaz de hablar con el por algún extraña razón.

Cuando se baja del auto, observando el bar donde se ha citado con Kane, siente sus pies pesados, y considera que hablar con su amigo quizás sea un poco suicida. Más aun desde la última vez, pero es el único en el que puede confiar para estas cosas, y no quiere a nadie más.

Camina entre la gente hasta que le ve, sentando en el lado más solitario de la barra. Sus ojos posados en la televisión que da las noticias, y eso es raro - como el infierno - de ver, normalmente sus ojos estarían fijos en el culo del bartender, y aunque este día sea Singer, está seguro que en el bar hay muchos más culos que ver.

- Kane... - saluda, con voz trémula, tratando de no mostrar muchas emociones - mientras se sienta a su lado.

- Tus pensamientos son tan fuertes que asustan - es un comentario casual. Ni muy directo pero tampoco muy alejado de la realidad, aunque seguramente sea porque ese hombre de verdad le conoce.

Kane hace una seña a Singer para que traiga otra cerveza. No tiene que especificar cual, no desde que él y Kane iban a ese bar en busca de conquistas con que pasar la noche Trofeos, como ellos mismos los llamaron una vez.

- Lo sé... – respondió, lo más sereno que puede mantenerse, pese a su angustia- Es Jared. - anunció, y sabe que Chris no necesita saber eso, por el simple hecho de que ya lo sabe, así de simple- Lleva un mes fuera, no sólo de la cama, sino del país, de todo.

- ¿Un mes...? ¡Wow! - da un sorbo a la cerveza que pasa por su garganta, relajándola con el preciado liquido - Eso es malo... mucho tiempo... -indicó aunque es obvio para ambos - Se nota en tu cara ¿Sabes? se nota que él no esta... eso y que necesitas follar - no sería Kane si no hace una broma y al menos relaja el ambiente que se carga de un aura pesada con la actitud del Winchester.

Su tono decaído denota que no quiere bromas de ese tipo. Está cansado y siente su pulso latir debajo de sus sienes, como si la vena de su frente fuera a explotar.

- Sólo le quiero de vuelta... - susurra con su vista fija en la pantalla. Su lengua humedece sus labios en un acto reflejo antes de seguir hablando, bajo y deprimido- le quiero de vuelta, mi gigante... - esta vez, luce como si tuviera un par de cervezas mas encima, con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos nublados de cansancio por la espera- No entiendo porqué se aleja de mi, solo no lo entiendo-

- Quizás al fin toda la mierda que tiene encima está haciendo efecto, quizás no aprecia lo que tiene - se encoge de hombros porque sinceramente no tiene una respuesta que dar. No concreta. Si Dean carece de ella con mucha más razón él - Quizás... si está muy... no sé, quizás sólo debas provocarlo y no hablo de una pelea –advirtió, señalando a Dean con su dedo índice.

- ¿Provocarlo cómo? - Pregunto mirándole de reojo y luego al líquido ámbar en la botella. - ¿Tirándome a la carretera? ¿O intentando suicidio?-

Christian ríe negando con la cabeza - No me seas quejica - advierte para luego agregar - Tú sabes... comenzó guardando silencio tan pronto inició, esperando que Dean completara la frase - Hombre... estar casado te arruinó el sentido de la perversión ¿Verdad? -preguntó odiosamente continuando antes de que él otro siquiera abra la boca -¡Sexo!, Dean ¡Sexo!-

- Oh, claro, olvide cuan genio eras en eso - replicó sarcástico Winchester, aguatándose las repentinas ganas de golpearle con la botella en la cabeza - No le provocaré si no lo tengo de frente, no cuando ni siquiera hemos intentado sexo telefónico-

- Tonto - acusó el diseñador - No sabes que existen cosas como el Internet o el correo, es decir… su secretaria parece una segunda piel en tu esposo, así que intenta enviarle algo con ella-

- Di eso de nuevo, y te asesino con un escalpelo – Gruñó, colocando bruscamente la cerveza contra el mostrador, recibiendo otra del anciano bartender - y te advierto de una vez, no voy a enviarle un video donde me meta un consolador, no caeré en eso esta vez-

- ¡Oh vamos! - se quejó - Llamaras su atención, ¿Es lo que quieres no? –Preguntó, viendo como su amigo sólo desviaba la vista a otro lado -Tal vez se escandalice pero luego de tenerla dura y de desear con toda su alma tener a su esposito cerca, o sea ¡Tú!

- ¿De verdad estas diciéndome que haga esto? - pregunto mirándole serio, sin una pizca de broma en su rostro - aunque se la ponga dura, no sabes cómo es, podría...no sé… pensar que soy un actor de porno o algo-

- Y al menos lograras que se acuerde de ti - las palabras son duras. Tanto, que el Winchester solo cierra su mano derecha con fuerza alrededor de la lata - Solo digo que es una buena forma de llamar la atención de tu esposo, tú sabes, abriéndote de culo... y luego podrías indagar qué es lo que pasa pero al menos ya teniéndolo al frente y no al otro lado de mundo-

- ¡No! - Dean hizo una mueca de asco ante lo que su amigo proponía. - Eso es estúpido, haré algo diferente, y no te diré qué – agregó, al ver que su amigo iba a preguntar por ello también.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Como si no fueras predecible! - cuando sale de su boca, Dean se queda expectante, a ver si de verdad el diseñador sabe en que ha pensando- Te meterás los dedos, mientras te tomas unas fotos... ¡Bingo! ¿Acerté?-

- Cállate, Kane. Jay te matará si te oye hablando de mí y sexo en una misma frase – contesta, dando un sorbo a su cerveza mientras mira de reojo a la gente del bar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes un transmisor implantado en el culo? - preguntó aguantando la risa.

- Diablos, ¿Siempre tienes que ser así? La respuesta es no, para tu decepción. – Masculló, dándole un codazo en el costado al hombre a su lado- si tuviera uno en el culo, dudo mucho que le necesitaría, ¿no crees? a menos que lo haya hecho para vigilar si me meto una polla en el culo...luego de su reacción al consolador, sinceramente pienso que podría ser posible... - dio un suspiro largo dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa- ¿porque siempre me metes estas ideas?

- ¿Yo? -preguntó señalándose a sí mismo - Solo dije una idea, tu montaste el drama a partir de ella - afirmó seguro - Además no crees que es algo sexy, digo si de verdad te vigilara sabría todo lo que haces... hasta cuando... - movió su mano de arriba a abajo al nivel de sus partes intimas, gesto que completo perfectamente sus palabras-Sólo cállate, Chris. No ayudas en nada. - masculló, con su tono severo que simulaba un padre regañando a su hijo.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡que amargado! – Musitó, rodando los ojos - Deberías empezar rápido, no desaproveches ni un segundo – suspiró, antes de continuar - Mientras tanto yo seguiré con... todo va bien ¿Sabes?-

- ¿Ian? - preguntó, antes de rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que era Ian de quien hablaban, y aunque ahora no quería saber nada de mas relaciones, se detuvo antes de de ponerse de pie por completo. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

- Creo... creo que tengo esperanzas... - murmuró, algo sonrojado, y eso sin duda era un "sí, quiero hablar de ello".

- ¿En serio? - inquirió Winchester, mirándole curioso al ver a Chris un tanto ¿tímido? sobre todo hablando de una de sus conquistas. - ¿Cedió?-

- No técnicamente pero está más tranquilo conmigo alrededor. Tú sabes, ya no quiere arrancarme la cabeza y sonríe más, incluso hablamos de cosas triviales pero hablamos - y cada palabra que sale de su boca es como si contara alguna especie de pequeña fantasía que apenas empieza a caminar en su cabeza.

- ¿Lograste hacerle decir dos palabras seguidas sin que quiera arrancarte la cabeza? – preguntó, haciendo una mueca de horror ante lo que Kane le contaba y con la voz con que lo hacía. Lucía emocionado por de verdad estar logrando las cosas del método lento - eso es... ¿asombroso? ¿No le has tocado? ¿Ni una vez?-

- Solo rocé mi pierna una vez con la suya... fue un accidente Dean, sabes que si hubiera querido tocarlo en serio el roce no hubiera sido tan inocente - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - Y lo único que hizo fue brincar en el sitio, asustado... y terriblemente adorable -

- ¿Adorable como yo o como Misha? - preguntó, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro de su boca para evitar carcajearse ante la expresión de Kane cuando lo preguntó - Sólo no me lo imagino siendo adorable, luce más del tipo que te daría una buena follada-

-Sólo... sólo adorable, no es tan rudo como parece pero bueno... creo que se ha olvidado que quiero algo con él. Eso o ahora al menos inconscientemente no le importa - hizo un silencio pequeño - También es una posibilidad que todo lo esté imaginando - la decepción se oyó un segundo en su voz - pero por primera vez espero que no sea así-

- Extraño que lo hagas... - Dean suspiró, palmeando la espalda de Kane. - Creo que...deberías mantenerlo así, Chris. Deja que sea él quien se acerque, si das un paso en falso cagarás todo completamente, en especial si él de verdad está planeando hacerse gay por milagro. - A pesar de que se sentía feliz por Christian, esperaba que no le aguardara un destino como el de él.

-Quizás tengas razón...quizás deba dejarlo a él dar el paso, en caso de que lo quiera dar - decidió que era bastante charla de chicas por un día así que dio un sorbo a su cerveza para luego señalar la puerta - ¿No tienes unas fotos que tomarte, Deannie?-

- No para ti, imbécil-

* * *

><p>Dean salió del Bar luego de despedirse de Christian. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie del cansancio que llevaba encima, y sabia que cuando llegara a casa aun le quedaba para revisar el borrador que sería la revista que salía el sábado en toda Texas y parte de Kansas, así que tenía que darle un repaso antes de entregarlo de vuelta a Ferris. Debía ser hoy, así que bajo toda obligación, subió al Impala, con rumbo al Grand.<p>

Mientras maneja solo puede pensar - y aunque tal vez exagera -, pero podría jurar que el apartamento hasta ha dejado de tener su olor; y que su presencia se ha convertido en nada más que un recuerdo de días mejores - quizás sea solo el que se está convirtiendo en una mujer - pero sin duda ya no soporta ese lugar.

Quizás por eso en el último minuto detiene el auto y da la vuelta, manejando a un nuevo y pequeño lugar de comida, que a esas horas está abierto. Allí es donde cena, porque quiere pensar que quizás es una etapa de transición a lo que sea un futuro divorcio, y que pronto deberá volver a su rutina normal. Cervezas con Chris, comida rápida y luego una larga siesta antes de que el día se repita de nuevo.

Cuando la gente le asfixia, cuando se da cuenta que las sonrisas y risas de personas inocentes le resultan molestas y algo falsas, se da cuenta que no fue una buena idea ir a cenar ah. No cuando frente a sus ojos son cosas que se le están resbalando de las manos como si fueran agua, tan escurridiza que duda haberlas tenido alguna vez.

Regresó de esa manera a su apartamento, muchísimo más deprimido que esta mañana, muchísimo más nervioso e inquieto, no puede dejar de pensar en su marido... él aun lo consideraba así, él aún lo amaba y el que este se estuviera alejando como lo hacía, le hacía pensar, al menos en una parte de sí mismo, que era una forma sutil de pedirle el divorcio.

Rió con su ocurrencia. Jared podía ser muchas cosas pero no es alguien que pierda su tiempo. Si su matrimonio fuera a terminar está seguro que él mismo se lo hubiera dicho. Es entonces cuando el apellido Harris viene a su mente, sin ningún motivo, sólo aparece de golpe de la mano con el miedo de que Jared esté implicado con esa gente en algo peligroso.

Su corazón late desbocado y siente sus ojos empañarse ante la sola idea de que algo le pase. Es como si fuera un niño de nuevo que llora ante el temor de perder a su madre por las noches; y aunque ya no es un niño es el mismo temor de aquella época... o peor.

Cuando terminó de entrar en el apartamento y tiró descuidadamente sus llaves sobre el sofá, sus pies se mueven solos hacia el lado del diván en que Jared siempre se sienta, sentándose también y tomando el cojín favorito del castaño que según él era perfecto para su cabeza cuando veían películas, sobre todo las de terror que aunque Jared lo negara fervientemente, lo aterrorizaban a tal punto de dejarlo temblando, lo que era adorable es su opinión y más aun cuando lo negaba luego, quizás por culpa de sus burlas.

Se siente débil. Tanto como para bajar sus defensas y echarse a llorar, pero no lo hace - no al menos -. Su memoria se llena de los recuerdos que se considerarían positivos en su relación; como cada vez que Jared le abrazaba sin razón aparente, solo tomándole entre sus brazos y apretándole. Pasaba a cualquiera hora del día, y el Padalecki no daba razones cuando Dean preguntaba por ella.

De hecho, pocas veces Jared respondía a las dudas que Dean tenía sobre él. Odiaba eso, que se cerrara en sí mismo y que no le informara de nada. Él, no podía saber lo que pensaba.

Sus ojos multicolores a veces le decían tanto cuando se miraban, como si con ellos transmitiera el hecho de sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado, no solo diciéndole eso sino lo que Jared en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido transmitirle; esas palabras que Dean tan poco había necesitado en su vida debido a su auto suficiencia, pero que ahora si no las tenía sencillamente se moría por dentro.

Era inexplicable para él el porqué Jared no podía vocalizar sus sentimientos, pero no era nadie para obligarlo.

- Mierda... - maldijo, mordiéndose su labio y enterrando su nariz en el cojín. - ¿Por qué dudo? - se pregunta en voz alta. Tiene todas las razones para hacerlo, ¿pero quién le da el derecho? Su cuerpo desea con cada músculo tenerlo allí entre sus brazos, así sea encerrado en su estúpido estudio...

El estudio...

Una loca idea cruzó su mente en el momento en el que pensó en ese frio lugar; no tardó en levantarse del diván y caminar con paso apresurado a la habitación que yace en sombras y vacía sin Jared dentro.

A pesar de su curiosidad inicial, se detiene en el portal, dudando si entrar. Es como si estuviera rompiendo su regla silenciosa con Jared, pero ¡qué importa cuando este ha roto unas mucho más graves! Así que enciende el interruptor de la luz. Todo está perfectamente ordenado, con precisión absoluta, impecable, y con el olor de Jared impregnado en cada objeto. No le sorprende en como Jared tiene todo controlado, "Incluso a mi" piensa para sí mismo.

Sin segundos pensamientos, se acerca con paso lento a la silla de Jared, sus dedos acariciando la madera fina del escritorio, el sillón de cuero parece tan Jared, que le hace sonreír, y sin más ceremonia se sienta en el, es como si pudiera sentirse aun más cerca de Jared.

Vuelve a colocar sus dedos sobre el borde del escritorio. La madera esta fría, pese a la calefacción. Conforme pasan sus dedos sientes un leve escalofrió recorrerle. Algo que le hace hacer una mueca. El lugar, pese a lo ordenado, parece algo frio. Casi sin vida y eso le recuerda drásticamente que ese estudio está tan solo y abandonado como él.

Cuando está a punto de incorporarse, algo en la esquina del escritorio llamó su atención, es una foto. Al inicio no sabe que le llamó la atención. Si el brillo especial que parece tener el objeto o el cómo su corazón se aceleró conforme su vista se enfocaba cada vez más, observándola conforme sus ojos se llenan de pequeñas lágrimas... esa foto... sí... esa foto es la misma que él y Jared se tomaron en su segunda cita. Pero fue la primera que vio a Jared más relajado sin traje, tranquilo como nunca antes le hacía visto.

En aquel pequeño retrato, estaban abrazados, en una heladería, sonriendo como si solo se necesitaran el uno al otro - pero – murmuró, tomando la foto al notar algo que al estar rodeado por los brazos de Jared no notó en aquel entonces; el empresario esta sonriendo... sí. Algo casi imperceptible, pero sonriendo mientras le abraza, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitara.

Pero hay algo más, algo que igual llamó su atención y es que justo al lado del retrato, sobre una especie de plataforma, está el lapicero que él mismo le prestó a Jared el día que se conocieron; Ese día que el empresario se quedó claramente asustado, como si ese pequeño gesto hubiera sido algo que nunca hicieron con él, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la sincera amabilidad de alguien.

Ahora verlo ahí, tan celosamente guardado como si fuera uno de los recuerdos más preciados de su esposo hace latir su propio corazón violentamente.

Se dejó caer contra el sillón, la foto apretada contra su pecho, su mano izquierda sobre su boca, evitando que de esta se escaparan los agónicos sollozos que pujaban por salir de él con todo ese alivio y dolor que sentía a la vez como un remolino de emociones.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos cuando se volvía demasiado difícil contenerlas, rodando por sus mejillas o sencillamente cayendo sobre sus rodillas debido a lo inclinado que estaba sobre estas; casi con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Nunca se había tomado la molestia de venir aquí y observar detenidamente algo que era tan Jared como Jared mismo. De ver las pequeñas cosas que le gritaban cuanto el moreno le amaba, cuanto le anhelaba por más que tuvieran sus diferencias.

Un gimoteo patético se escapó de sus labios cuando con la brisa cálida que entraba por la puerta abierta – seguramente de una ventana entreabierta del apartamento –, sentía como si Jared le abrazara, recordando sus brazos y el estremecimiento que sentía aquella vez en esa diminuta cafetería, donde aún no era consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones al salir con ese desconocido que resultaría ser un hombre poderoso, por no hablar de lo inmenso que era, no sólo en poder sino también en tamaño.

Dean había sido amante de muchos hombres, pero considerablemente más bajos que él. Todo se debía a que era una persona que no le gustaba ceder el control. Con Jared todo había sido diferente desde el primer día. Nadie desde su madre había podido abrazarle así, donde tenía espacio hasta para acurrucarse, donde podía darse la molestia de sentir algo. Mucho menos nadie había tomado tanto poder sobre como para llevarle en brazos o siquiera acariciarle el cabello como solía hacer Jared de manera desinteresada, causándole el confort que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Su esposo no podía decir Te amo con palabras, pero lo hacía con acciones que iban más allá del alcance del Winchester; estaba seguro que las palabras se atascaban en la garganta de su esposo por todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su llanto parecía ser interminable, respiró, tratando de calmarse. De que sus pulmones se llenaran del tan preciado aire que sus sollozos habían consumido. No puede creer lo indispensable que es Jared y cuanto ama a ese hombre. Su ausencia es tan dolorosa y profunda que él mismo se asusta y quizás, solo quizás, Jared en verdad está ocupado y aunque nunca ha sido una reina del drama, últimamente parece que es así cuando el CEO está de por medio.

Hace una mueca cuando este pensamiento de inmediato le lleva a otro. Quizás Kane tenga razón, quizás su idea no es tan mala. Sus ojos se centran en el en el pequeño portarretratos, dejando un pequeño beso justo en la mejilla del castaño, sintiéndolo tan real que se estremece... quizás entonces no sería mala idea que con una cuantas fotos o un video ayude al castaño en lo que debe ser una ausencia tan dolorosa como la que él siente. Cuando dejó el retrato de nuevo en su sitio, puede ver uno del CEO con sus hermanos y eso lo hace sonreír, porque aunque Jared nunca hable con ellos, parece que son muchísimo más importantes para el de lo que admite.

En la revista, las cosas siempre son algo intensas cuando hay un evento algo así como gritos, llantos, ordenes dramas... ¡oh si! sobre todo dramas, las opiniones de expertos, las expectativas y las criticas que hacen otras revistas a los eventos y cómo su jefa siempre tiene la seguridad de obtener las mejores felicitaciones y las mejores críticas, según ella ambas son necesarias; es una mujer de carácter fuerte y sinceramente sabe que es lo más esencial para ese trabajo. Sabe contestar con estilo y sutileza.

Puede estar maldiciendo, que siempre se verá con estilo y eso se refleja en sus decisiones. Pero eso no deja de lado que el trabajo durante dichos eventos es realmente de locos, no hay mejor frase. Su jefa quiere una foto de todo y de todos, de cualquier cosa que muestre el desfile como algo extravagante y hermoso, o el lado humano, lo que sea pero que deje dinero. Por lo tanto su trabajo se vuelve agotador. Obligado a captar hasta el más mínimo detalle que a cualquiera podría parecerle algo tonto.

Aunque no deja de ser divertido estar todo el día con su cámara observando y captando a las personas detrás de su lente y muchas veces encuentra cosas en aquellas fotos que se escapan del ojo humano. Por eso eligió la fotografía en primer lugar. Para él es casi un arte. Para entender lo que a veces alguien no puede expresar.

Incluso ver a Chris, casi babeándose sobre su costoso traje - el cual aún tiene que preguntarle de donde ha sacado - cuando ve a Ian pasear por la pasarela, su elegancia y confianza dándole mas puntos que a cualquier otro modelo. Es genial verle moverse, como si fuera la seguridad hecha humano, con su mirada azul impresionando al público y haciendo a las mujeres desmayarse con su atractivo.

Le gusta todo, y no puede negar que alguna vez le gustaría ver a Jared allí, quizás con su fuerte carácter permanecería estoico, pero estaría allí, y no había nada que le emocione más que ver a Jared sentirse orgulloso de él, cosa que pasaba pocas veces, porque su trabajo no todo el tiempo era honorable - aunque algo le decía que el de Jared tampoco.

Se retiro apenas comenzó la fiesta. Ferris le dio un descanso y relegó su trabajo a otros dos fotógrafos. Ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y que pese a eso Dean seguía siendo el mejor, y ella - definitivamente - la mejor jefa.

- Mejor te vas a descansar, y averiguar si ese esposo tuyo está con vida. - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y desenfocando su objetivo en la cámara al balancearse hacia adelante.

-¿Segura que no eres una especie de adivina? –preguntó. Cualquiera diría que era un insulto pero el cariño se denota en cada palabra.

- Quizás, nunca lo sabrás, aunque es cierto lo que te digo, ve a dormir un poco, mastúrbate y envíale un mensaje y ve si sigue vivo, que de seguro te sigue amando sólo que los hombres son muy difíciles, ¿porque crees que sigo soltera? - preguntó la mujer, riéndose mientras apretaba su hombro. Una forma reconfortante de darle alivio.

- Genial... me siento mujer – murmuró, con un puchero que hiso que ambos estallaran en risas.

Las palabras de su jefa lo acompañaron todo el camino a casa, se sentía cansado y definitivamente necesitaba contacto humano con...bueno, con Jared, eso era claro, no quería que nadie que no fuera él le tocara, y estaba seguro que su ausencia todos estos días solo incrementaba su deseo. El Impala se veía tan deprimente como él, sin duda el auto parecía llevar su estado de ánimo a donde fuera.

- No te preocupes nena... – susurró, acariciando la carrocería negra del auto que parecía devolverle una mirada triste. - Regresará... - esta vez no sabía a quién se lo decía, si al auto o simplemente se lo decía asimismo para intentar mantenerse en pie.

Cuando llegó al frio apartamento, suspiró con algo de molestia. Primero porque cada parte de ese lugar desde que Jared se fue, parecían casi estar sin vida, sin nada más que un aire frio y desolado y segundo porque la idea de Kane, pese a los dos días que han pasado desde entonces, sigue rondando su cabeza en un constante golpe o recordatorio. Lo que más le molesta de esto sin duda, es lo muy dispuesto que esta su cuerpo, preparado con sola la idea de hacer ese pequeño regalo al CEO.

- Lo pervertido nunca desapareció en mi - el ríe ante su propia ironía, mientras camina a su propio despacho. Al cuarto oscuro que Jared adaptó para él, con grandes lujos. Más de lo que necesitaría pero él no se queja, no cuando recuerda que es una de las pequeñas mañas de su esposo. Querer darle todo lo material buscando aunque sea equilibrar un poco lo que su boca se niega a soltar, y si eso hace sentir un poco mejor al CEO, ¿quién es él para negárselo?, aunque a veces le moleste un poco. Sus pensamientos se desvían cuando en el centro de una estantería esta su cámara favorita, aquella con que solo fotografió a su madre, a su hermano... y recientemente a Jared.

Es algo vieja pero es muy buena y tiene su corazón. Cuando la tiene segura alrededor de sus manos, sale de cuarto oscuro y se dirige algo inquiero a la habitación principal, pero no ha terminado de entrar y sus mejillas ya son rojas. Muy rojas justamente de vergüenza al recordar sus propias intenciones.

La coloca sobre una silla y unos cuantos libros que Jared lee antes de dormir, colocándolos en una pila alta hasta que la cámara quedaba alineada a su cuerpo. Tomó varias fotos de prueba - y quizás si estaba un poco loco, o demasiada champagne - pero ya estaba un poco duro en sus pantalones que comenzaban a molestarle, apretando dolorosamente su entrepierna. La cámara por fin estaba en su sitio, lista para tomar cualquier obscenidad que le saliera de los testículos en ese momento; aunque ya las dudas comenzaban a asaltarle.

Era caliente - sabia eso de sobra -, pero hacer esto era algo...diferente a exhibirse como normalmente lo hacía.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama, su mano acariciándole sobre el pantalón mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en solo en Jared, en cómo sus manos le tocaban, el cómo su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que tenía contacto con su cuerpo. Recuerda la primera vez que le tocó. Era claro que Jared nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia el asunto más que evidente, también sus caricias torpes a su entrepierna, tratando de abarcarlo todo con esas manos gigantes, Jared parecía tan concentrado en él que le hacía difícil respirar.

Incluso ahora se lo hacia difícil.

- Mierda... - masculla, como es que esta tan duro ahora, con solo pensar en el, es ridículo porque desde que lo tiene a su lado son pocas las veces que se ha dado el tiempo de pensar en el. Normalmente esta tan apresurado... pero esta vez - este momento - es completamente de Jared.

Se mete la mano dentro del pantalón, apoyándose en su codo derecho para poder dejar que la cámara que esta desde hace minutos lanzando flashes sobre su cuerpo vestido, ahora parece que puede filmarle bien, y el color vuelve a subirse a sus mejillas por estar haciendo esto; toma su polla desde la base, apretándose para no correrse antes de tiempo, mientras algo desesperado se desabrocha el pantalón, sentándose sobre la cama completamente para tener más acceso a su cuerpo. Es cuando su polla siente el aire frio, es que nota que se está masturbando como Jared lo hace.

El estilo del castaño es algo torturador. Lento y él lo imita estremeciéndose conforme cada dedo acaricia cada vena , es constante pero lento y cuando se estremece aumenta solo para bajar de nuevo, causando que su cuerpo responda cada vez mas rápido. Sus pezones endurecen, como si sintieran los dedos que ahora faltan juntos a ellos - jadeó alto recordando de inmediato lo delicioso que fue la primera vez que Jared se prendió de uno de ellos como si fuera un bebe hambriento, succionando una y otra vez. Fue algo tan erótico, que sexualmente no pudo evitar compararlo con un bebé. Es entonces cuando su camisa se vuelve una prisión para su cuerpo, los recuerdos se acoplan hirviendo su sangre por lo que pronto la enrolla quitándosela con fuerza.

Sus dedos, los que no manipulan su polla que hace tiempo salió de su prisión, están para esos momentos en su boca. Obscenos movimientos de succión que la cámara lastimosamente no puede captar se empiezan a escuchar por todo el lugar y pronto está jugando con las húmedas puntas alrededor de sus tetillas su cuerpo estremeciéndose, sintiendo el contacto como si fuera la lengua o los labios de su marido, los flashes de la cámara aun captando cada movimiento.

Los jadeos se escapan de sus labios sin restricción, y desearía estar filmándose, hacer que Jared lo escuche y le desee. Adora sentirse deseado y más si es por ese hombre de tez tostada. Está plenamente acostumbrado a sus caricias, a sus labios sobre cada trocito de piel, así que cuando sus dedos se deslizan por su pecho siente que es Jared lamiéndole de arriba abajo, probando el sabor salado de su piel, y piensa cuanto desearía poder lamerle el también.

Con otro flash sobre su piel, recuerda como la primera vez que Jared le toco así. Él no pudo reprimir su deseo de tomar su mano entre las suyas, tomando uno de sus dedos largos e introduciéndolo en la boca, llenándolo de su saliva y llevándolo a su entrada, penetrándose el mismo ante la mirada entre fascinada y atemorizada de Jared, al sentir su estrechez. La estrechez de un hombre por primera vez.

Un gemido agudo se escapa de sus labios cuando repite la misma acción pero con sus dedos, acercándose más a la cámara para que tenga una mejor vista de su entrada oscura y apretada, necesitada de Jared. La mano que le masturba ahora le acaricia los testículos, apretándolos entre sus dedos, antes de bajar y tocar su orificio rosado, aún con el recuerdo del moreno en su mente, el placer se duplica.

Es entonces cuando recuerda de nuevo, pero esta vez con cada movimiento como Jared metió su dedo la primera vez, la presión que disminuía conforme avanzaba pero dejaba un ardor más agudo mientras se cerraba con fuerza alrededor del enorme dedo del empresario, como si necesitara absorberlo. Recordó que aun está seguro de que ambos sintieron y pensaron lo mismo cuando sus ojos se conectaron y jadearon, justo como él lo hace ahora – sonrió- cuando a su mente viene ese brillo que acompañó durante todo ese primer encuentro a los ojos del castaño, ese brillo de fascinación por estar con él, con un hombre - porque está seguro que a Jared le fascinaban los hombres – y su mayor orgullo es haber sido el primero y él único-.

Se sacó los dedos que ya jugueteaban adentro y se los llevo a la boca. Tres de un solo movimiento, haciendo que los sonidos obscenos de succión se escucharan por toda la habitación. Pronto los tiene dentro de nuevo, abriéndose a si mismo mientras jadea el nombre del CEO, su mano libre jugueteando a su vez con sus pezones pero no mucho tiempo pues su enorme erección clama atención, el líquido que baja por ella es la mejor prueba.

Recordó lo que era tener a Jared dentro cuando sus dedos rosaron su próstata y su boca empieza a jadear el nombre de su esposo, ya sin poder frenarlo y la verdad es que no le importa –Jayyyyy-

Finalmente tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama, dándose de espaldas contra una de sus almohadas que por el movimiento de la cama se había deslizado hasta allí. Estaba semi inclinado sobre esta, su cabeza descansando sobre el colchón mientras se introducía frenéticamente los dedos, era una posición algo extrema, pero Dios sabía que su cuerpo estaba hecho para ello; estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la cámara de moción avanzada podría captar el movimiento de su mano sin que saliera una línea borrosa donde sus dedos se conectaban con su entrada abierta. Estaba follándose rápido y desesperado, sus dedos frotándose de forma viciosa contra su próstata como sabía que Jared lo haría.

El orgasmo se acercaba a él, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados - fuertemente apretados - imaginándose a Jared sobre él, su cuerpo sudoroso y sus músculos tensos mientras tenían sexo. Podía ver su ligera sonrisa, con el recuerdo de la foto en su mente, preguntándose en un momento de lucidez si algún día le volvería a ver.

Sus dedos se curvaron una última vez antes de que de su polla comenzara a brotar su semen, explotando por todo su abdomen y su pecho, caliente y espeso, la mejor masturbación sola que había vivido desde que estaba con Jared, y que caliente había sido.

Su mano libre, esa con la que había estado apretando las sabanas se dirigió a su polla, terminando de expulsar sus orgasmos de él.

Soltó una risita final, en parte de alivio conforme cada disparo, ya pequeño pero aun algo espeso, salía de su polla. Su cabello pegado a la frente y su respiración agitada denotaban la fuerza de su orgasmo que quedo tallada en la foto, pues en ese momento cuando volteó su cara hacia la cámara un flash decidió inmortalizar su rostro en aquellos momentos - oh dios - murmuró con un puchero mal fingido.

- si fue una buena idea - aceptó, girándose un poco de forma que la cámara terminara de captar su ahora abierta entrada, espalda llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor que parecían unas pecas mas de las que ya tenía. Los flashes inundaron entonces el lugar cada uno más fuerte y tomando cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso su mano tomo de nuevo uno de sus duros pezones aun y apretando salió otra foto, justo cuando otro flash llego. Se había movido de forma que el camino entre su estomago y su polla también fue capturado.

Casi se escapo un gemido de sus labios cuando su polla dio un estirón doloroso, sin duda era más masoquista de lo que esperaba, aunque también estaba el hecho de que Jared le vería así, con sus ojos aun llenos del fuerte orgasmo que tenia, totalmente follado. Sin duda eso era lo que más le excitaba; para evitar jugar un poco mas con su cuerpo, Dean apagó la cámara, bostezando mientras la dejaba sobre la mesita de noche y iba al baño a limpiarse, de repente atacado por una vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

- Maldito, Kane. - maldijo por lo bajo. - maldita la hora que te concibieron y que te conocí... - murmura, frotando sus sienes mientras regresa a su cama, sin duda va a dormir un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Las luces han dejado de parpadear por todas partes, ahora una luz azul baja es la encargada de alumbrar cada lugar mientras muchos sonríen, gritan y hasta brindan. El desfile fue un éxito, los ojos de admiración y envidia llenaron el lugar, tanto en el diseño del escenario como en la dirección del desfile, pero sobre todo en los modelos o más bien, uno de ellos que pese a todo, se llevó más felicitaciones que criticas. Ian sonreía cuando una mujer le hacía unas muecas y junto con enormes manos gritaba explicándole todo lo que sintió al verlo en la pasarela, muchas otras a su alrededor asentían exagerando o interrumpiendo para contar sus propias versiones.<p>

Se siente en su ambiente. Tiene dominado cada singular aspecto de su noche, le gusta eso, toma champaña - no demasiada - cada vez que le ofrecen, atiende a las sonrisas que cada persona le dedica, e incluso es capaz de sonreír cuando un hombre ya de avanzada edad le coquetea. Se siente magnifico, eso es todo para él.

Muchas personas brindan por él, haciendo sus mejillas incluso sonrojarse más sobre el maquillaje que tiene puesto. Misha insistió en que tenían que usar todo el polvo posible para tapar cada simple defecto en Ian. Quizás debería haberse ofendido, pero la verdad era que Misha era una persona a la que no se le podía refutar nada; y no quería a su mejor pieza arruinada por un mal maquillaje como los demás modelos tenían. Debería sentir lástima por él, pero sabía muy bien cuan odiado era tras bastidores.

Mientras habla con los Señores Carlson, está seguro que esa mirada intensa en su nuca no es otra persona que Christian Kane, le hace sonreír. El saber que el hombre ha estado vigilándole pero sin acercársele, dejándole disfrutar su larga noche.

Más que eso, le da curiosidad el cómo ese hombre de verdad parece interesado en él... nunca había visto a alguien así, que sin saber si logrará algo o no sólo espera, sin presionar o buscar un encuentro, simplemente quedándose a su lado, comunicando sus sentimientos y esperando... ¿De verdad? cree que así lograra algo, esa es su mayor duda, quizás el ya perdió la fe en eso que llaman amor y por eso en algunos momentos esa estrategia le parece tonta y sin futuro, no que él espere que Kane avance de otra forma es sólo que ha pensado que así no lograra nada con él ni con nadie. Pero hay algo, pequeño, que ya puede admitir para sí mismo y es que le gusta la atención que recibe del diseñador, pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a dar una oportunidad.

No es sino hasta que la multitud a su alrededor se disuelve un poco cuando puede registrar el lugar discretamente, pero Kane parece no estar por ningún lado, y eso le confunde, sobre todo porque el hombre debía estar allí...sería muy decepcionante que se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

Una vez más, se pregunta por qué. No es como si estuviera teniendo segundos pensamientos sobre su sexualidad.

- ¿Buscando a alguien? - ese familiar tono texano solo puede pertenecer al hombre al que ha estado buscando, pero no por eso no le sorprende.

Su copa se hace hacia adelante regando el preciado liquido en el suelo, pero solo unos gotas que ni el mismo presta atención. Su corazón latiendo desbocado del susto... por supuesto de nada más - ¿Yo? - preguntó recuperando la compostura - No... a nadie... no – negó.

- Pensé que lo estabas. - La sonrisa de Chris es una clara muestra de que sabe que está mintiendo, pero es claro que lo deja pasar. No quiere que las cosas se pongan raras entre ellos, no cuando Ian parece tan confundido y al mismo tiempo asustado. - Así que... buen espectáculo. Estuviste increíble en esos pantalones apretados, realmente te quedan-

El modelo ríe, antes de tomar un poco de vino de su copa - Mentira, es decir - rio antes de proseguir - Son algo incómodos por no decir mucho, así que cuando no muchas personas los usaran, al menos yo prefiero estar cómodo antes que ser un embutido - se tapo la boca cuando salió eso, de un modelo que no parecía ser lo correcto pero Chris solo rio, Feliz que el de ojos azules compartiera algo con él que ni loco diría a alguien más.

- Yo los prefiero embutidos, mientras más apretado mejor. - replica Chris robando algo de comida de la mesa tras de ellos, llena de chocolates y fresas y frutas por doquier. - así que vendes un producto que no usas, no crees que eso es malo para el negocio, ¿o es que todos los modelos son así? Apuesto a que Mish, Mish es el único que viste lo que diseña-

- Si los uso - replico cruzándose de brazos ignorando el comentario sobre las preferencias del diseñador - Pero hay gente que hasta duerme con ellos, Christian, yo tengo uno o dos en el armario, bueno... - rodo sus ojos - varios en realidad, pero solo son cuando salgo, en casa me gusta estar mas cómodo y en cuanto a Misha - sigue hablando sin darse cuenta que parece que Kane se quedó bastante atrás en la conversación, justo cuando oyó su nombre de aquellos labios - el usa, todo lo que diseña, todo le fascina.-

- Cierto, Ian. - Cuando dice el nombre del modelo de vuelta, este parece caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo, no está avergonzado pero claramente advertido de su error, el mismo le ha dado la confianza al hombre sin haberlo realmente deseado así. - ¿Así que un par o más? Solo espero que ninguno de ellos sea rosado, no es tu color. - parece que Kane quiere llevar la conversación a algún lado, pero aun no encuentra la manera de decirlo, mucho menos cuando su nombre ha salido de esos labios, con esa voz que él considera sensualidad pura, definitivamente el de ojos azules está jugando con su salud mental.

Ian niega con la cabeza, como si fuera algo que se dice a si mismo pero no en voz alta - ¿Cual es mi color? – preguntó. Sinceramente no sabe de donde salió la pregunta pero si sabe que fue más rápida que su cerebro.

- ¿Cual? - Chris repite la pregunta, una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios que se curvan hacia arriba. - Definitivamente es el negro, pero también podría decir como un diseñador y un buen critico de los colores que el azul y gris son la perfecta combinación para ti, que te hacen ver vivo, a diferencia del negro. Azul y gris te hacen perfecto-

La sonrisa de Kane es la mayor prueba de que ambos están coqueteando uno muy consciente y el otro no - ¿Tú crees? El negro es como muy serio ¿No? , pero bueno tu eres el diseñador que puedo decir yo...-

- Es seco, lo que necesitas en tu vida son colores. - se detiene haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando ve a Misha caminar a lo lejos, sin duda eso que le cuelga del trasero deben ser las plumas de un bonito pavo real albino. - no como Misha, pero los colores iluminan la vida, si te vistes de negro solo te hace ver como si estuvieras perdido, o necesitaras estarlo, y yo no creo que seas esa clase de persona.

- Yo... - eso lo dejo sin palabras, al menos unos segundos, no puede creer que el diseñador piense eso de él, cuando él mismo se considera algo perdido y solo, y piensa que está condenado a eso - Tienes muchas expectativas... digo de color - ambos saben que no habla exactamente del color.

- Quizás deberías pensar sobre...los colores, intentar elegir mejor... - Chris aleja un poco. La rara atmosfera que se ha formado entre ambos, es fácil para alguien como él sacudirse la tensión de los hombros, pero sabe que ha tocado un punto sensible en el hombre a su lado no quiere arruinarlo más por la noche. - Bueno...es mi hora de irme, quiero tomarme una verdadera cerveza pura texana en un verdadero bar-

- Oh - su sonrisa aparece de nuevo agradeciendo la sutileza del diseñador al dejar el tema de lado - ¿Noches de conquista? - el no pregunta porque le interese, simplemente es una pregunta normal entre amigos - O el vino es muy suave para ti - agregó tratando de disimular.

- El vino es bueno, solo no lo suficiente para un hombre de Texas. - Contrario a que parezca que Chris esta evadiendo su otra pregunta, realmente no lo está haciendo, está dejando un hueco en los pensamientos de Somerhalder para que este se llene con la curiosidad de preguntar de nuevo, y si lo hace, si Ian cae en la trampa, Kane sabrá que está ganando algo de territorio en esta desesperanzada conquista.

- Oh... ocupas algo más fuerte en tu organismo – bromeó, mordiendo el labio - Seguramente si tienes alguien a quien conquistar ¿No?, dicen que el licor ayuda - no es una pregunta, no espera piensa sonrojándose, si lo es causa una sonrisa tan grande en Kane que Ian tiene que desviar la mirada al escenario donde algunas modelos charlan animadamente.- De la nada se siente atrapado en esa atmosfera de alegría que Christian desprende por todos lados.

- Ahora que luces interesado... ¿no quieres venir conmigo? Beber algo y luego puedo llevarte a casa. - es más de lo que planeaba para esta noche, pero Ian se lo ha puesto tan fácil, tan tentador, la manera casi tímida en como desvía su mirada de él, azorado por haber sido obvio en su interés.

- Esto no significaría nada... - acuso a la defensiva - Si acepto ir, no es nada, Kane - lo repite de nuevo, como si ocupara decirlo en voz alta para creerlo, sin darse cuenta que acaba de aceptar.

- ¿Pedí por mas? - pregunta Kane alzando una ceja, y es claro que esta reprimiendo su sonrisa.

- Pues- se quedó callado como si fuera un niño que se adelantó a lo que sus padres le pidieron - No, no pediste más - susurró.

- Lo se...ahora podemos irnos a tomar una cerveza. - pregunto tomando la copa vacía que Ian tenía en la mano y colocándola sobre la mesa. - te llevare a un buen lugar, nunca lo olvidaras.

Ian solo asiente sonriendo un poco - Vamos...

* * *

><p>El sueño le ha vencido, han sido casi cuatro horas desde que se ha quedado dormido debajo de todas las sabanas que pudo conseguir cuando el frio de no tener a Jared sobre el haciendo la cucharita como tendían a dormir cada noche que pasaban juntos - y que ahora parecían tan lejanas en el tiempo, que casi no podía recordar bien el rostro de Jared dormido – había comenzado a hacer mella en el.<p>

El silencio es casi mortal en toda la habitación, es horrible, pero esta dormido y no puede respirar la atmosfera que se ha formado en su casa estos días; ni siquiera cuando su celular comienza a vibrar en la mesa, cayendo sobre su almohada sin darle tregua a su profundo sueño, que envolvía toneladas de pie de manzana y un Jared cubierto de ellos pidiéndole perdón.

Aun puede probar el pie en su boca cuando sus ojos se abren, buscando el origen de tan molesto ruido. Cuando descubre que es su celular que ahora esta más cerca de donde recuerda haberlo dejado, lo toma sin pensar en nada realmente, aun dormido y tonto por el sueño que le acaban de robar.

- Winchester... - trata en vano de pronunciar su apellido, pero es algo difícil cuando su lengua esta pegada a su paladar; y solo sale algo que suena a "chester".

- Hey - al inicio Dean no reconoce la voz, no con ese tono de timidez, pero pronto la registra fuerte y claro, es su marido que debe admitir que se oye hermoso con ese saludo tan tímido.

- ¿Jared? - Dean pregunta, su voz ronca por el sueño pero algo afectada por que esta vivo, y aparentemente reunió algo de valor para llamarle, le jode sentirse así, con ese nudo en la garganta ahogándole.

- Si... Dean - contesto el menor tomando un lapicero y jugando con él, buscando una forma de medir el enfado de su esposo antes de que este estalle - ¿Cómo estas?

Pero Dean no se enfada, no grita o dice nada, es como le esperaba encontrárselo en medio de la noche, porque sabe que es muy tarde, solo se escucha cansado.

- Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tu? - pregunta con voz tenue, apenas un murmullo.

- Bien, Bien... supongo - contestó extrañado pero algo aliviado de que el Winchester no este enfadado con él.

- ¿Seguro de eso? ¿No estas herido o algo? - necesita saberlo solo por que si, porque le ayudara a dormir mejor por las noches, pero una vez la pregunta sale de sus labios, sabe que es estúpida, y que hará a Padalecki hacer preguntas.

- Herido... - lo dice como si buscara entenderlo - Herido... no, no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- No, es nada...pensé... - Dean deja de hablar, su mano libre sobre sus ojos, intentando controlar las emociones que le afrontan al escuchar la voz de Jared, ahora que esta mas despierto, esta mas consciente de que es Jared al teléfono, después de días de no haberlo escuchado. - te extraño, te extraño demasiado. - su voz esta rota, tanto así que es fácil para empresario notarlo.

- Oh - su voz suena entre sorprendida y arrepentida cuando comienza a hablar - No llores Dean... mi pecoso no llores por favor, confía en mi -. Tan entretenido esta n su monologo que no se percata que uno de sus apodos principales, a nivel mental por supuesto, para su marido sale de su boca.

- Lo siento... - No sabe porque lo esta diciendo, pero es lo que siente al estar en un punto de vulnerabilidad que pocas veces ha alcanzado. - Te amo... - duele, duele que tenga que sentirse así para romperle a el también, para hacerle salir de su impasibilidad. - Te amo... - esta hipando las palabras, y su corazón solo se hincha más de amor al escuchar el sobrenombre.

Jared respiro profundamente cuando sintió como se disculpaba su esposo, sin tener alguna culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando porque él era el ultimo culpable, eso lo hiso contener un sollozo al otro lado cree que sin mucho éxito pues Dean soltó otro inmediatamente lo oyó, fue entonces cuando se obligo a calmarse a a pesar de que no poder contestar hacia que quisiera a soltarse a llorar como un niño como el que fue una vez y lloro horas buscando a su madre.

- Dean... - que diría, que tenia que decirle aparte de lo que no puede, nada - ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Eso es todo? - Dean contuvo el aliento, esperando por alguna tontería mas salir de la boca de su esposo, sin duda cuando se ponía nervioso Jared no formulaba muy bien sus prioridades. - ¿Cómo crees que estoy? - Replico, frotándose los ojos como si tratara de detener el lagrimear de sus ojos. - ¿No vas a venir? Porque...porque te necesito aquí, solo aquí, abrazándome... - en algún punto de su discurso, noto como las palabras se le hacían un poco mas difíciles de soltarlas.

- Es que... -comenzó pero se quedo callado buscando la forma correcta de responder, lo último que quería era que el fotógrafo se enojara más con él de lo que seguramente estaba - regresare en el transcurso de la próxima semana... - se odio cuando contesto simplemente eso evadiendo lo demás- Yo también... te necesito, te extraño

Dean pareció no oír sus palabras, simplemente se concentro en el techo antes de contestar algo; intentando retener el enfado y convertirlo en otra cosa.

- ¿La próxima semana? - Dean suspiro, sintiéndose un poco mas viejo de lo que era. - ¿Otra mentira, Jared?

- No - lo negó rápidamente - La próxima semana, cualquier día es verdad - afirmó angustiado - de verdad...

- Dijiste eso todas las veces anteriores, por un mes, ahora casi dos. Júrame que esta vez es verdad. Solo júramelo. - Le exigió recuperando su tono tosco y rudo.

- Oh Dean - suspiro sabiendo que eso y muchísimo más se merecía de parte del fotógrafo - Si... lo juro es verdad - concedió esperando con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir, frente a él estaban los papeles que le librarían de los Harris, una firma... solo una y los Harris quedarían en la ruina, dejándole con la custodia del bebe.

- Esta bien. - Dean se sentó en la cama; sumergiéndose en el calor de las sabanas de nuevo. - te amo, Jay; no quiero que...lo olvides, ¿ok? - pregunto recibiendo una asentimiento que Dean no pudo ver pero si presentir. - ¿estas ocupado? Me gustaría...no se, ¿jugar un poco mas?

- ¿Jugar? -preguntó porque sinceramente no entendía a que se refería su esposo pero se lo que sea definitivamente pensó que no era una buena idea - No puedo Dean... Voy para una junta... cuídate, pecoso

Dean no pudo negar que se sintió decepcionado de ello, aun tenia muchas cosas que decir, muchas de las que hablar, mientras - por supuesto - intentaba evadir su instinto de sacarle todo con los puños a Jared, o al menos sus gritos; pero no puede, esta demasiado cansado para eso.

- Bien, hablamos luego supongo...

- Hmp - contestó el otro algo decepcionado de tener que colgar tan pronto - Hasta pronto, Dean.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Dean de su esposo y del mundo en realidad porque tan pronto colgó no pudo evitar dormirse quizás un poco más tranquilo al haber escuchado a Jared bien, bueno al escucharlo sin imaginarse algo trágico de por medio, su imaginación había volado mucho esos días.

* * *

><p>Lo próximo que supo al siguiente día fue que seria un día aburrido, lo supo cuando se despertó y se quedo estático mirando por la ventana las nubes grises que había en el cielo, sabia que era de día pero esas nubes parecían ser una copia exacta de su estado de humor por lo que solo suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tenia trabajo que hacer con algunas cuantas fotos nada del otro mundo pero cuando dormía al menos sus problemas flotaban, por eso le apeteció hacerlo un poco mas ese día.<p>

La segunda vez que se despertó con una mueca algo molesta, observo como las nubes se habían dispersado, quizás había llovido y eso solo le daba mas ganas de dormir mas pero decidió que era demasiado cuando rugió su estomago. Se dio vuelta en la enorme cama que parecía mas grande desde que Jared se fue y su vista se poso de inmediato sobre el fino reloj de la pared, era el medio día y eso explicaba su hambre. Se encamino con mas pereza que nada a la cocina, la tentación de llamar a pedir algo era mucha, cocinar no le apetecía, pero finalmente deicidio hacerse un simple emparedado y preparar café, él café era algo bueno cuando estaba así... era como un tomar un poco y recuperar todas sus energías pero esta vez no era lo único que le aquejaba, era increíble como su cuerpo extrañaba a Jared.

Se sentía traicionado y muy molesto desde la conversación de la noche pasada, pero el sueño y el café aminoraban su mal humor hasta tal punto que había terminado sentado en el sofá con su laptop y su cámara en la mano. Se pondría con las fotos ahora que podía solo para distraerse un poco, olvidarse de todo y centrarse en ver el glamor que Ferris juraba que solo captaban sus fotos.

No puede negar que sus mejillas se calentaron cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la "Nueva Carpeta" creada en el escritorio de su laptop, parecía atraerle, pero siempre lograba desviarla a una de las fotos de la fiesta; no es que fuera cobarde - no lo era - solo que no quería, había sido un momento de valentía y aunque su personalidad bromista le decía que enviarla no haría ningún daño a nadie – a excepción de el mismo - solo no quería enviarlas ahora.

Así que se incrusto en su trabajo, viendo la expresión estúpida de Kane cada vez que su foco estaba sobre el, no tenia ni una foto donde no saliera casi babeando por el modelo en la pasarela - llámese Ian Somerhalder - quien por casualidad - quizás no - aparecía en varias fotos mirando en dirección a donde Dean sabia que había estado Kane.

Su amigo tenia razón, quizás tenia esperanzas allí.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraño respecto a eso, como incrédulo de que Kane al fin encontrara a alguien como él, alguien que simplemente hiso que todos los demás se volvieran invisibles. El sentía que era como un cuento de hadas, quizás era parte de su depresión por la ausencia de su marido, pero pensaba sinceramente que en cuanto Kane lograra tenerlo en su cama lo desecharía como a los demás.<p>

- O solo estoy siendo un egoísta descargándome con ellos - se rio cuando lo dijo en voz alta, porque sonaba como la verdad. - Dios... - el no era creyente o algo parecido no luego de como este supuesto ser supremo le arrebato su vida de un plumazo cuando niño, pero como muchas personas del mundo solo lo nombraban como una costumbre. Su vista se poso entonces de nuevo en la carpeta, empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso pensó que no tenia mucho que perder... quizás algo ganaría... la atención de su esposo.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en él entonces, y sus manos actuaron solas enviado la carpeta y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que había hecho era tarde, su corazón se lo dijo cuando en la pantalla se cargo la palabra que pareciera ser la más terrorífica de su vida, _enviado._

Decidió hundirse un poco en la pantalla de la televisión, apagando su laptop y metiéndola entre los cojines del sofá, mientras se preparaba para una larga noche de aburrimiento y comida chatarra que había terminado pidiendo en un momento de debilidad - ese en el que casi enciende la laptop de nuevo - y había terminado metido hasta el ultimo cabello en una novela de tres al cuarto.

Solo leer la hipnosis ya sabia que era estúpido, pero no había nada que ver - y no era un gran fan de "Los delfines del sur" como para dejarlo en el Animal Planet - así que termino por ahogarse en sus penas con la historia de un hombre y una mujer pelirroja la cual estaba embarazada de otro hombre y no le había dicho nada a su esposo.

Hubo un momento - entre todo el asunto siendo descubierto por el esposo - en el que le entro la risita tonta, no solo por lo absurdo del asunto, sino por que como es que los productores no podían tener ideas mas originales.

Estaba justo en el medio de una carcajada cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar contra su muslo, dentro de sus jeans viejos y desgastados; así que lo tomo - irónicamente pensando contarle a Kane las porquerías de la TV cuando respondió.

- Winchester. - y su voz era pura risa.

- Hey... Dean - saludó el castaño sorprendido por escuchar la voz de su esposo de esa manera, pura risa.

A pesar de notar algo extraño en la voz de Jared, no pareció importarle, aun estaba muy dentro de la trama de la película, burlándose de cuan malo era ese show, definitivamente necesitaba llamar a Kane. Repentinamente - tan rápido como el show se fue a comerciales - su atención se centro en Jared, en solo milésimas de segundos desde que este le había respondido, quizás llamaba por eso.

- ¡Hey, Jay! ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por que llamando tan pronto?

- Yo... - hizo una pausa - Es que - maldijo ser tan malo con las palabras cuando se trataba de Dean - Es mas fácil pensarlo que decirlo -acepto nervioso.

Esta vez Dean frunció el ceño en confusión al balbuceo nada común en Jared.

- Eh... ¿algo en la empresa? ¿Que sucedió?

- No es la empresa - contesto bajo - Es... bueno, yo... exactamente no se como decirlo - suspiro tratando de calmarse antes de continuar - Estoy... tu sabes... - cuando no obtuvo respuesta supo que tenia que ser mas especifico - _duro_ - fue un susurro pero esperaba que Dean lo haya escuchado.

Dean lo escucha, alto y claro, no puede evitar que una sonrisa lobuna se extienda por su rostro, se lame los labios casi como si pudiera saborear el momento en ellos, la imagen mental de Jared es...demasiado caliente para sus pupilas.

- ¿Muy dura, Jay? - bromea sin gracia del todo, solo apreciando cada momento en que una palabra sucia sale de esos finos labios.

- Yo... - se estremece ahí sentado en la amplia y fina silla de su despacho, su cuerpo se estremece involuntariamente con el tono tan sensual del Winchester - Muy... muy,_ muy dura _- no puede evitar recalcarlo no cuando su propia boca se llena ansiosa de saliva y se le pone un poco mas dura antes lo extraño pero caliente de la situación

- Te pusiste duro pensando en mi, ¿uh? Pensé que solo era yo. - susurro, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo. - apuesto que estas caliente, con tu polla roja y mojada, solo me dan ganas de lamerte de arriba abajo. - salivea las palabras mientras lleva su mano cerca de su entrepierna, recostándose en el sofá. Es extraño estar hablando por teléfono de esta manera con Jared, esta seguro que Padalecki nunca esto, y eso solo lo calienta aun más, y le incita a seguir con el juego.

- Si... -esta claro que Jared esta muerto de vergüenza pero también le complace la nota de lujuria que escucha en esa voz - Esta... bastante hum... _muy húmeda_ - jadeo un poco, llevando su mano que temblaba mucho a su pantalón y cuando lo roso, no pudo evitar gemir un poco y el sonido retumbo justo en los oídos del de ojos verdes.

- Jay se me hace agua la boca de imaginármela. - su voz esta teñida por los niveles de lujuria que se disparan por sus venas, llenando desangre su polla hasta que tiene una completa erección sin siquiera rozarse, solo escuchando los jadeos entrecortados de Jared. - asumo que te gustaron las fotos.

- Muchísimo - el que conteste tan rápido es lo principal muestra de lo ansioso y descontrolado que esta, como siempre es Dean el responsable - Te veías tan hermoso, pero tan hermoso - confeso apretando un poco mas su erección, dejando por fuera mas pequeños jadeos.

- ¿te tocas, Jared? - Dean no lo piensa dos veces antes de preguntar, adora verle perder el control y aunque es extraño no poder tenerle allí y tocarlo, esta seguro de que Padalecki esta sintiendo lo mismo. - ¿Quieres que este allí para comerte la polla? Que me ahogue en toda su longitud, ese gran pedazo de carne caliente enterrado hasta mi garganta... - ¿Como es que nunca había echo esto?

- Oh si... yo quiero... tu boca en mi... - no puede decirlo es demasiado para él pero su cuerpo parece actuar solo - mi... mi polla, rodeándola esos gruesos labios rodeándola... - gimió mas fuerte, estremeciéndose por completo de nuevo

Ambos estaban aun con sus pantalones puesto, pero es mas que evidente que no es obstáculo para ninguno al seguir tocándose sobre este, las neuronas de Jared apenas dan para seguir movimiento su mano sobre toda su extensión con el susurro sensual que es la voz de su esposo, una voz sucia que le hace querer estar allí, pese a que no sean muchos los kilómetros que los separan. Respiran al unisonó cuando uno de los dos gime porque la presión se vuelve insoportables, y las ganas de tocar la piel de otro quema por dentro.

Dean es el primero en introducir su mano debajo del jean que lleva puesto,, el cual le empieza a quedar demasiado pequeño a la altura de su polla. Parece explotar solo con escuchar a Jared gimiendo en su oído, casi puede visualizarlo, sentado en su oficina y con su corbata desanudada; su cuello al descubierto, quiere lamerlo, no solo su polla sino que quiere lamerlo todo, recoger las gotas de placer que se acumulan en su clavícula, succionar allí ese punto donde esta seguro podrá sentir su pulso latir errático.

Esta sonriendo cuando habla de nuevo, seguro de que Jared no se arrepentirá de esto.

- ¿Te gusto ver como me masturbaba, Jay? Lo hice como se que te gusta tocarme, lento, pero tan desesperado por poseerme.

- Hum… - jadeo - pasaste tu dedo por la punta, tu punta estaba... húmeda y roja - su voz salía entre cortada debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia por no jadear mas ato - esa foto la observe por minutos, era... ohhh - su mano se metió entre el pantalón haciéndole jadear cuando tuvo contacto con su caliente erección.

Estaba caliente, muy excitado era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de su esposo su capacidad para hacer que incluso alguien como él jadeara así, se removiera así como si fuera una personal normal y especial a la vez, ese era el poder del fotógrafo lo hacia sentir normal pero tan especial al mismo tiempo, vivo, vivo era el adjetivo mas próximo a como se sentía porque antes de Dean, él estaba muerto.

Hizo gemir a Dean por lo bajo, solo un pequeño sonido que escapo de sus labios, el fotógrafo ligeramente mareado y sujetándose la polla para no venirse con la voz ronca de Jared, rota de placer y timidez que le llenaban al mismo tiempo.

- Me encanta que pases tu pulgar por allí...ahh...se siente tan bien... la forma desesperada en la que me tocas, como si fuera a marcharme, pero no voy a hacerlo, Jared...porque no podría vivir sin ti.

Jared quiere gritar, quiere gritar que se lo prometa que no le dejara pase lo que pase pero solo jadeos salen de su boca, tanto por el miedo como por el placer.

- Pecoso... ¿Te están tocando? - preguntó con respiración mas irregular a cada segundo y es que su mano ya subía lentamente sobre su erección.

- Pensando en ti solamente... - murmuro Dean, abriendo sus piernas aun mas para poder introducir su mano debajo del bóxer, acariciando sus testículos mientras no dejaba de soltar pequeños jadeos. - no puedo dejarte toda la diversión a ti... ¿cierto? - justo en ese momento, su pulgar se movió sobre la delicada punta, copiando el movimiento que Jared había hecho sobre el incontables veces, provocando un gemido alto que resonó en la casa.

- No... no puedes - concedió mordiéndose el labio, su mente siendo bombardeada con las fotografías de nuevo pero sobre todo ahora acompañadas de la sonrisa de Dean - Lo... lo acabas de hacer ¿Cierto? -preguntó cuando el gemido del fotógrafo recorrió desde su cuello hasta sus pies - Como desearía estar ahí... tocarte, besarte para... - se interrumpió a si mismo gimiendo esta vez el nombre de su esposo.

- ¿Para que, Jay? No seas tímido, cariño. - es una suplica lo sabe, su voz ya no ese lo que era antes, ahora parece contraída con el placer que le hace encoger los pies mientras se masturba sin restricciones. - Dime... necesito escuchártelo decir.

Su cordura se termino se fue al traste, lo sabe estaba a merced total del fotógrafo. - Para... follarte Dean, como desearía estar metiéndote los dedos - lo dice fuerte con un tono áspero y necesitado en ese culo, que me los estrangules bien... muy bien - jadeo bajo de nuevo, su tono necesitado subiendo cada vez mas.

No dejaba de sorprender a Winchester lo que había causado en Jared, el como su esposo le estaba hablando sucio al oído, haciendo vibrar cada parte de su cuerpo con estremecimientos que iban desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello; sentía sus mejillas calientes y estaba mas que seguro que estaba sonrojado.

- ¡Yo también lo quiero! - respondió luego de digerir las palabras, su mano bombeando la carne caliente de su pene, de arriba abajo en un ritmo frenético. - te necesito en mi, muero por tenerte en mi de nuevo, Jared... - el nombre de su esposo fue un ronroneo antes de que la habitación se llenara con sonidos de succión al desaparecer los dedos de su mano libre en su boca.

Jared casi se ahoga en su propia saliva, cuando los sonidos de succión inundaban sus oídos y su cabeza, en su cabeza venían e iban las imágenes de nuevo, los sonidos ahora y siempre la sonrisa de Dean, la forma en que parecía iluminar todo hasta su podrida alma -_ dios _- pensó como amaba a ese hombre era su vida.

- Oh... dios...ohhh - jadeo el menor - Me... mete... mételos, anda - susurro temblando.

- Si, quiero meterlos...imaginar que son tus largos dedos penetrándome, llenándome como lo necesito...como te necesito.

Hay un sonido de forcejeo que Jared escucha con atención, apenas consciente de que alguien puede entrar en su oficina, solo imaginando como Dean patea los pantalones y bóxers lejos de su cuerpo, quedando desnudo sobre el sofá donde ven películas juntos; buscando a ciegas su entrada mientras sostiene entre su oreja y su hombro el celular, sin dejar de masturbarse.

Un sonido ahogado por parte de Dean le indica que su dedo esta dentro, al menos uno dentro de su esfínter.

- Estas dentro - no es una pregunta es una afirmación enorme, que le hace jadear mas - Dean, te necesito tanto vamos - pidió con voz oscura - metete otro, otro mas pecoso -pidió mordiéndose el labio cuando recorrió una pronunciada vena de su pene, que solo lo hacia inquietarse mas a cada segundo y muchísimo mas con los sonidos del otro hombre.

- Tengo ya dos dedos, Jay... dos de mis dedos, no se comparan a los tuyos...dios, son tan largos y se mueven tan bien dentro de mi...Jared... - el nombre de su esposo sale en un gemido desesperado, necesitado del calor que sabe no tendrá hasta en un tiempo.

- Dios, como me gustaría…- su mano bajo a acariciar levemente sus testículos apretando un poco conforme sus dedos los delineaban-… como, como me gustaría... como remplazar esos dedos y sentirte, tu estreches Dean- el nombre también sale de sus labios con un tono de desesperación, pero sobre todo de necesidad porque necesita a ese hombre mas que nada en el mundo.

No hacia falta que lo dijera, Dean lo sabia, escuchaba el deseo en su voz y sabia que eso solo significaba que Jared estaba al borde del orgasmo, seguramente su mano se movía al mismo ritmo que la de Dean, sincronizándose a través de tiempo, las embestidas en el interior del fotógrafo volviéndose mas vertiginosas, casi arrancando gritos de placer de Dean.

- ¡Jared! - Apenas pudo retener el grito agudo en su garganta cuando rozo con las yemas de sus dedos su próstata. - Yo también lo quiero, quiero tu polla dentro... diablos, quiero montarte de nuevo, quiero tus manos por todo mi cuerpo, abusándome.

- ¡Oh, joder! - grito, si grito su voz generalmente baja se escucho con un grito - ¿Cómo... lo hiciste la ultima vez? Lo recuerdas Dean, oh te movías delicioso eras delicioso - informo conteniendo otro grito, sin éxito que termino por salir en forma de gemido bastante agudo para su gusto, pero que pareció volver loca al fotógrafo.

- ¡Justo así, metiéndomela rápido, fallándome en ti dejando que me abrieras solo para ti! - Dean volvió a gemir, sus piernas abriéndose para darle mas espacio a los tres dedos que jugaban en su interior. - y luego te dejaría tomarme por la fuerza, penetrándome mas profundo porque... así es como...te gusta hacerlo.

- ¿Y a ti no? - es una pregunta que no espera respuesta, ambos saben la respuesta - Recuerdas... que te la metía dura y profunda, dios me encanta follarte duro, profundo era... era como sentirte diez mil veces más profundo - cada palabra era un jadeo mas alto y ronco - su mano libre ha subido ha acariciar su propio pezón, soltado el teléfono que ahora sostiene con su hombro.

Su otra mano acariciando la punta con fuerza, su respiración más agitada casi llegando al límite.

- Me encanta, Jay, la manera en la que tus caderas se mueve, como si hubieses sido hecho solo para mi, para follarme, tocarme en lugares donde nadie... - La voz de Dean se corto bruscamente, sus dedo por fin consiguiendo el ángulo correcto para tocarse ese conjunto de nervios que enviaba choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo; haciéndole retorcerse en el sofá. Estaba listo, sus testículos ya se habían contraído contra su cuerpo, estaba por correrse.

- Dean, oh mi Dean...me... estoy por terminar... yo… yo ¿Lo sabes cierto? ¿Lo sabes? - suena desesperado pero lo necesita, necesita escucharlo - Dime que lo sabes - pidió desesperado mientras su semen salía rápidamente de su polla.

Parecía que ambos se estaban corriendo al mismo tiempo; por que la voz de Dean cuando contesto con un ronco "si" seguido rápidamente de un gemido y las palabras "te amo" deslizándose de sus labios, eso fue todo lo que Jared necesito para terminar de vaciarse sobre su pecho, llenando la camisa de semen y parte de su corbata, incluso el borde de sus escritorio, imaginando como luciría Dean, recostado en el sillón y tratando de recuperar el aliento desesperadamente.

- Dean- llamo, era una necesidad enorme escuchar a Dean de nuevo, su cuerpo temblando por eso, algunas lagrimas corrieron sin su permiso por sus mejillas cuando lo volvió a llamar - Dean...

- Estoy aquí... - le respondió la voz cansada del Winchester, su respiración parecía haberse calmado, aunque su voz seguía escuchándose ronca. - estoy aquí, Jay. ¿Volverás pronto?

Un suspiro de alivio enorme se escucho al otro lado de la línea, en lo que Jared busco impulso suficiente para hablar o al menos para que su voz se escuchara - Si... probablemente entre viernes y sábado de la otra semana

- Es demasiado... - se quejo Dean, haciendo un puchero que seguramente Jared pudo intuir. - aunque me halaga que te hayan gustado las fotos, pensé que estaba loco al hacerlas, pero logre animarme, por ti. - Dean suelta una risita, tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal. - quizás deberías hacerme unas tu mismo.

Una diminuta risa, casi imperceptible se oye del otro lado - Moriría de vergüenza... lo sabes... - contesto divertido pero luego agrego algo serio - quizás algún día, pecoso...

- Lo se, puedes hacérmelas a mi, podría abrirme solo para ti, sabes que lo haría. - le aseguro, lamiendo sus labios mientras se imaginaba el escenario perfecto para que el y Jared hicieran eso. - aunque se que...tendría que ponerme uno de esos anillos torturadores solo para no venirme.

Solo imaginárselo hiso que una sonrisa se pintara en su rostro - Si quieres... bueno eso del anillo... yo quizás...dos, osea los dos podríamos probar...- siente el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - la duda llenaba su voz, ¿acaso se había desmayado de la impresión con el orgasmo y de repente estaba en un sueño erótico con Jared?

- Si es en serio - susurro algo asustado era la primera vez que decía algo así que trataba de cambiar la mentalidad cerrada que le habían inculcado y tenia miedo - el otro día dijiste algo que me puso a pensar, que... yo... bueno que esas cosas, lo hacían - se quedo callado tomando aire - las parejas normales, entonces ¿Por qué nosotros no? -la pregunta sonó tonta hasta para él así que antes de echarse para atrás se obligo a seguir -entonces... además lo he estado pensando y... me gustaría - cuando termino su explicación su corazón latía demasiado rápido esperando una respuesta de su marido.

La respuesta de Dean no le sorprendió, aunque si le alivio; su esposo tendía a ser denso a veces, pero en momentos como estos era muy ligero, y le trataba con delicadeza.

- No es como si fuéramos un matrimonio normal, no con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿sabes? - La voz de Dean es risa, pero luego un segundo después le sorprende con un tono de voz diferente. - no sabia que lo conservabas.

- Hum - sonrió aliviado como siempre de que Dean sabe como manejarlo, como calmarlo cuando el miedo le consume - No, no lo somos - negó divertido, su tono recuperando pronto la monotonía de siempre - ¿Uh? Conservar que... pregunto desubicado.

- Conservarlo... - dijo tímidamente.

Jared pensó un momento que algo se había perdido en la conversación pero algo extraño hiso "clic" en su cabeza -¿El lapicero? Te refieres al lapicero... ¿Cierto? -pregunto, suspirando

- Si, exacto. - Dean no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pensar que creía que tardaría mas en sacarlo de su curiosidad, y Jared le sorprendía diciéndole que lo sabia.- ¿como sabias que a eso me refería?

- Porque te conozco, sabia que pronto entrarías a mi despacho y lo tengo en un pedestal bastante fácil de ver, sabia que te llamaría la atención - explico con bastante habilidad, como si conociera al fotógrafo con la palma de su mano, cada acción o gesto.

Pero Dean solo se quedo en el "te conozco" analizando las palabras que salían de la boca de su esposo, es que acaso Padalecki no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba, diciéndole esas cosas solo le hacia necesitarle mas, haciéndole arder de deseo por tenerle junto a el de nuevo. Pero no lo diría en voz alta, probablemente nunca lo haría.

- Si, cuando lo vi, fue una de las pocas cosas de las que no puede apartar la vista. Aparte del hecho que el lugar apesta a humedad por falta de ventilación, sin duda no es nada sin ti este lugar, ni siquiera yo.

- Tú no me necesitas para ser quien eres - susurro y ambos sonríen, aunque no lo sepan pero ambos sonríen. - Y no es cierto No huele mal - se quejo como un niño recibiendo una carcajada de su marido en respuesta - Y ¿Sabes? es que - tomo aire dándose tiempo de acomodar las ideas en su cabeza - Como no guardarlo, ese día fue la primera vez que te conocí y además fuiste el primero que me trato con algo mas que miedo o respeto, como si fuera una persona normal... significo tanto que nunca lo olvide...

Dean solo pudo reír al recordarlo, el momento en el que se habían conocido.

- Cariño, ni siquiera sabia que era un Padalecki, menos sabía quien eras tú, no era mi campo de trabajo, ¿sabes? - Dean mantuvo un silencio, rascándose la nuca mientras se posicionaba mejor en el sofá. - También tienes la foto de nuestra segunda cita; fue raro ese día, pero me encantaste con tus brazos cuando me abrazaste.

- Quizás... eso fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti, que estabas muy lejos de la Mierda de mundo en que me manejo, bueno eso no quiere decir que no quede embobado con lo hermoso que eres - indico sonrojándose luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - Y esa foto, la adoro... nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te abrace - murmuro mas para si mismo que para

Dean, pero en voz alta sonó mas real y cuando se dio cuenta que lo dijo no pudo mas que carraspear incomodo.

- Oye, es difícil no amarme. - replico Dean, sintiendo una sonrisa cálida extenderse por sus labios. - además, sino te gustara no me abrazarías de esa forma, pegándome contra tu pecho, quien pensaría que terminaría enamorándome tanto de tu forma de amarme, cuando me fascinaba tener mujeres entre mis brazos.

- ¿Te gustaba? - la pregunta es más rápido de lo que él mismo puede contestar.

- ¿Abrazar mujeres? - pregunto divertido por la reacción de Jared, el sabia lo mucho que este era capaz de celar su humanidad.

- Si - su tono es tosco y algo resentido, pero con angustia por la respuesta que pueda recibir.

- Me encantaba, Jay. Mas cuando podías darte el lujo de tocar de mas. - la burla en el tono de Dean es mas que evidente, sin duda disfruta molestarlo, o quizás extraña hacerlo.

- Hmp - dijo, pero fue mas un gruñido que una respuesta - Creo... que me tengo que ir - su tono es algo bajo, enojado.

- ¡Oh, no seas así! ¿Acaso no te elegí a ti? - pregunto riéndose alto, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se divertía con la incomodidad del otro. - además, esta claro que prefiero sentir tu masculinidad contra mi cuerpo cada vez que me abrazas. En tus brazos me siento amado, cosa que nunca había sentido antes.

- Oh Dean, entonces no digas eso - acuso como un niño - Sabes que soy un poco celoso... ¿Te gusta molestarme, cierto?

- Eres un monstruo de los celos, Jay. Incluso si sabes que nunca me atrevería a irme con alguien mas, idiota. - Era un claro reproche, quizás con un poco del enfado que tenia por el abandono de Jared; estaba comenzando a enfadarse, era normal para su volátil personalidad estallar en el momento menos esperado, pero el frio de la habitación pareció hacerle olvidar el tema en discusión momentáneamente mientras tomaba la sabana que descansa en sus pies y se la colocaba por encima de su desnudo cuerpo.

- Exageras - acusó quedándose callado un segundo - ¿De verdad... es decir soy tan celoso? - cuestiono acomodándose las ropas un poco, su labio frunciéndose un poco en clara muestra de duda

- No me molesta que lo seas. - replico Dean riendo por lo bajo, su mirada desviándose del techo al televisor. - solo que a veces me gustaría que confiaras en mi, pero supongo que te gusta cuidar lo que es tuyo.

- Exactamente -. concedió mas relajado - Ni te imaginas cuanto - eso lo dijo en su mente... no espera lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿yo soy tuyo? - pregunto Dean de inmediato, queriendo escucharlo de el; pero antes de que terminara su pregunta un bostezo largo se escapo de su cuerpo.

- Siempre mío, Dean, solo mío - susurro seguro, algo culpable pero seguro de ese sentimiento que aunque posesivo le hacia inmensamente feliz saberse dueño del fotógrafo - Dean... deberías dormir, pecoso - aconsejo cuando escucho el bostezo.

- Quiero...seguir hablando. - replico, bostezando de nuevo y listo para irse a la cama, apagando todo a su alrededor y caminando al baño.

- Pero ocupas dormir, pecoso - dijo seguro, algo preocupado -Suenas cansado

- Jared... - reprocho con un puchero, mientras se lavaba con una toalla el estomago manchado de semen que ya se había vuelto insoportable, sosteniendo el celular entre su hombro y su oreja. - Esta bien...si no quieres hablar.

- No seas asi - se quejo levemente - Por supuesto que quiero pero no quiero que te canses mucho, bueno mas de lo que se te oye

- ¿Emocional? - murmuro para si mismo - Exageras... oh no -dijo al ver los papeles que parecían pesar mas que Alona y que traía con dificultad hacia su escritorio.

- Oh, tu eres quien exageras, de verdad tomándote tanto tiempo fuera de casa; así que no me vengas con eso, y me debes una gran cita por haberme echo llorar como un bebe. - Dean seguía con su discurso, y Jared le dejaba, sabía que a Dean no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran. - además aun tengo unos asuntos que averiguar.

- ¿Llorar? - no sabe porque solo esa parte de la conversación quedo en su cabeza - ¿Estas bien? ¿Que asuntos? - si suena alarmado es porque teme de verdad teme que los Harris o su padre- ahora que confirmo que si estaba involucrado se acercaran a Dean -

Dean soltó una risita algo adormilada, ya estaba debajo de las sabanas y parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento con la voz de Jared en su oído.

- Ya sabes, asuntos de la revista, tuve una fiesta ayer. - Mintió, con la razón de que no quería a Jared metiendo las narices mientras el mismo hurgaba en los asuntos entre Harris y Jared. - Y estoy bien, ¿que acaso no hablo contigo? Estoy perfecto. Solo ya sabes, tu me vuelves emocional y de verdad, quien pensaría que terminaría extrañándote tanto.

- Lo sé... disculpa es que yo no quería hacerte llorar o preocupar... -dijo más tranquilo sin sospechar nada de su marido, pero una pequeña duda hacia su corazón palpitar rápido - ¿Estas seguro que no pasa nada?

- No, todo esta genial, incluso Chris esta pendiente de otro trasero que no sea el mío. - Dean contuvo una carcajada cuando escucho el cambio de respiración de Jared. - ¿Me llamas pronto?

- Si... Dean por supuesto, descansa - pidió mientras jugaba con un lapicero que tenia entre manos, su ansiedad estaba haciendo mella en él - Oh... - su voz salió derrotada - No quiero colgar... quiero estar contigo - confeso en voz baja.

- Ahora eres tu el que no quieres colgar. - era muy consolante escuchar a Jared pedir por un poco mas de conversación, le hacia sonreír y querer abrazarlo mas, y aun con todo eso seguía enamorándole mas de ese hombre, el como enloquecía su ser. - ¿Que quieres decirme Jay? ¿Que me amas mucho, mucho, mucho?

- Si... ahora soy yo el que no quiere - se quedo callado unos segundo antes de tomar aire - Si... eso quiero justo eso - contesto algo avergonzado pero un bostezo se escapo de sus labios también, las pasadas noches no había dormido nada bien y es que extrañaba a Dean como nunca había extrañado a nadie

- Yo también te amo. ¿Que haces ahora? - pregunto, tomando la almohada de Jared y bostezando contra esta, la casa se hallaba en silencio completamente, y desde allí no se podía escuchar ningún ruido de la ciudad, absolutamente ninguno; la ventaja de no tener vecinos nunca se le había hecho tan atractiva como ahora.

- Firmar papeles - se quejo, su tono era algo aburrido - Tengo ganas de tirarlo por la ventana, hacerlos desaparecer... lo que sea

- No vayas a hacerlo, después tienes a los pobres de tus empleados sufriendo. - Le regaño el fotógrafo de inmediato. Jared podía ser un mimado algunas veces, y Dean estaba consciente de que su esposo no era alguien muy querido por sus empleados, pese a que el respeto y el miedo cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa siempre era tangible.

- Dean - se quejo con un leve puchero - les pago para eso - la replica es divertida y va con ese tono de soy el amo del mundo que parecen tener incorporado todos los Padalecki.

-Eres un manipulador ¿lo sabias? - no le sorprendía su respuesta, era algo my parecido a como todo el mundo se pintaba la imagen de Jared. - ellos no tienen un diploma para andar limpiado tus errores, baby. Se que estas cansado, pero se que puedes llevarlo.

- Cierto... concedió con una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, generalmente no se daba cuenta de que muchas veces actuaba como lo que mas odiaba - Lo siento... malas costumbres de familia, supongo

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?- Dean suspiro, nunca era fácil lidiar con la familia de Jared, y mientras mas lejos pudiera mantenerlos de una conversación mucho mejor se estaba. - por cierto, tu secretaria es una perra.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto con una pequeña casi diminuta risa. -¿Porque es una perra?

- Siempre pone una excusa diferente cuando le pregunto donde estas o que estas haciendo, y no me ha dejado entrar a tu oficina...no me deja hacer nada que te involucre a ti. - reprocho con un puchero que Padalecki podía intuir, pero el enfado se mantenía alejado del Winchester, seguramente agobiado por el sueño.

- Supongo que se tomo algo literal mis instrucciones, hablare con ella No te preocupes ¿Te parece? - preguntó suspirando.

- Esta bien por mi, aunque la verdad es que nunca me gusta ir allí, solo quería ver si averiguaba donde te habías escondido de mi, pero no estabas por ningún lado y nadie te había visto, y cuando la perra me consiguió prácticamente me dio una patada y me lanzo a la calle. Nunca me ha gustado que se crea más de lo que yo soy para ti, solo porque trabaja contigo y tiene un estúpido titulo, y como esos bastardos me miran, ¿los has visto? - realmente no sabia porque se estaba quejando con Jared, estas eran cosas que normalmente le ocultaba y terminaba por contárselas a Christian, pero este no parecía estar muy disponible últimamente para el. - me miran como si fuera un fenómeno.

- Oh pecoso, lo siento no sabia que te sintieras así... - no sabe que mas decir, poda ofrecer despedir a algunos cuantos, pero sabia que esa opción solo enfadaría más a su marido - Además... te ven así porque según medio planeta. me sacaste del armario - menciono irónicamente.

- Tu también me sacaste, idiota... - respondió, una sonrisa estúpida y adormilada apareciendo en su rostro.

- Lo sé... buenas noches, Dean... descansa - dijo bostezando de nuevo, su cuerpo muchísimo mas relajado después de tener ese encuentro con su hombre y mejor aun de haberlo escuchado, la soledad siempre había sido un punto que no tenia cabida en su vida, le aterraba sobremanera pero con solo escuchar a Dean esta desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

- Te amo.

-Hmmm…


	8. Fotografías de un agónico final y un

**Capitulo 8 Fotografías de un agónico final y un comienzo glorioso**

* * *

><p><em>Crapled Strawberry,<em> es un café al norte de Houston, no estaba muy lejos de los edificios donde el modelo de ojos azules residía; por eso lo había elegido.

No sabia hace cuanto tiempo había quedado con Christian, solo sabe que cuando se vieron el sol estaba en el horizonte y actualmente la total oscuridad lo reemplazaba, que solo la luz artificial de la avenidas contrarrestaba un poco, un aire algo frio llenaba el lugar e Ian se abrazo un poco a si mismo mientras reía con algún comentario del artista.

Su reciente tiempo compartido era eso, tranquilo y acogedor, no se sentía incomodo frente al diseñador y mucho menos él con su presencia, hablaban de todo un poco y siempre Chris se las arreglaba para recordarle su interés, cosa que el ignoraba pero ya no rechazaba incluso los esperaba. Habían aprendido un poco de cada uno, Christian de su obsesión con el dulce y él de la de este con el café.

- No puedo creer que de verdad seas quien hizo ese diseño - señalo tomando un poco de su helado - siempre lo admire es uno de los desfiles mas respetados y el escenario fue... indescriptible - señalo el joven modelo, en su voz un deje de sorpresa pero de aprecio.

- No fue siquiera mi mejor trabajo, normalmente me desenvuelvo mucho mejor en los museos y las fiestas de presentación de artistas, pero es mucho mas difícil cuando tienes que trabajar para alguien de el estilo de Misha, diseñadores que están muy encima de sus cabezas. - Explico, sus pies estaban sobre el pequeño tubo debajo de la silla de Ian, obligando a este a mantener las piernas abiertas todo el rato, no queriendo rozar ni un centímetro con Kane, pese a que este siempre le daba su espacio. - pero fue bueno, de acuerdo a Morgan fue muy bueno; solo puedo decir que lo he hecho mejor.

-Entonces... Misha permite que seas más creativo - preguntó algo extrañado. Al inicio se había sentido incomodo cuando sintió los pies de Chris ahí, principalmente porque le dejo con la piernas abiertas pero luego de unos minutos simplemente lo había olvidado y había pasado de incomodo a que casi ni se acordara de ello - Es decir, la extravagancia de Misha es mejor - pregunto de nuevo tratando de entender lo que el diseñador le decía.

- En varios puntos, lo es, pero Misha me deja hacer mi trabajo a diferencia de la mayoría de los diseñadores que quieren que todo sea como ellos dicen, ya sabes como es el negocio. - Chris rodo sus ojos, colocando su taza de café en la mesa luego de beber un poco, observando como Ian ya iba por su tercer trozo de torta. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es el desfile más extravagante y difícil en el que has estado?

- Bueno... -dijo llevándose un pedazo a la boca sonriendo cuando el dulce llega a sus pupilas - Fue la primera vez que conocí a Misha, era joven y estaba asustado creo que porque era mi primer desfile... pero, Misha, dios - rio antes de continuar - cuando me vio grito que era un regalo del cielo y me abrazo en frente de todos luego de gritar eso - rio de nuevo - Me asuste tanto que solo atinaba a empujarlo lejos de mi - Era en el país... tenia como 19 años apenas y desde ese entonces Misha me escoge para todos sus desfiles - No es gran cosa, solo estaba asustado y bueno... - se quedo calládo como si pensara en continuar o mejor quedarse calládo.

- Eras un novato, debe ser duro, pero tuviste el valor para afrontarlo y salir al escenario. - Chris levanto su taza hacia Ian que sonrió. - tenia razón, eres un regalo del cielo hecho para disfrutarlo, pero mas allá que eso, para adorarte.

Sonrió ante el comentario, últimamente era así. Solo sonreía aceptándolo en silencio y por supuesto sin negarlo - Ese día... todos los demás modelos tenían familia ahí... yo no - dio otro mordisco al pastel sonriendo un poco mas - No sé porque dices eso - acuso sin poder contenerse - Exageras y yo...

- ¿Exagero? ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? Oh, espera... - Ian sabia que broma venia tras las palabras del hombre, este tendía a hacerlas varias veces a la semana cada vez que se conseguían. - todos los días. - se respondió asimismo, causando una risita en Ian. - no se como no te das cuenta de lo hermoso que eres. - como Kane acostumbraba a hacer, su semblante cambiaba rápidamente de alegre a serio, su ceño frunciendo mientras dejaba pasar un poco el tiempo antes de preguntar. - Así que no tenias familia, ¿no les agrada lo que haces?

_- No - _hisouna pausa - Ellos siempre tuvieron muchas expectativas de mi y los defraude cuando anuncie que quería ser modelo, y luego diseñador de ropa - se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto - Tenia buenas notas, muchas universidades me aceptaron pero yo... no quería eso.

- Eres como, Dean, persiguiendo un sueño se olvido de todo lo demás; me alegra que lo hayas hecho. - la mueca de Chris le decía todo sobre el hombre, no estaba cómodo con el tema de los padres, y la curiosidad de preguntar por que había pasado con el comenzó a fluir en su interior, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo Chris siguió hablando. - mis padres están bien con lo que hago, lo que me alivia, al menos no soy alguien con una triste historia. - murmuro con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

- Entonces porque tu sonrisa es triste - pregunto con voz baja - Eres malo mintiendo, Chris - acuso bajando su mirada a su pastel - No me gusta cuando no sonríes... - fue muy tarde para pararlo simplemente salió de su cabeza y el solo pudo suspirar cuando lo dijo.

Con eso firmo su sentencia a no obtener una respuesta de lo que tanto tenia curiosidad - que aun no sabia de donde venia - considerando que conocer mas de Kane implicaría mucho mas cosas que una mejor amistad. La sonrisa de Chris dejo ser nostálgica para volverse socarrona, una larga sonrisa de tiburón que le hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¿No? - mas clara la diversión en su voz no podía mostrarse, si había algo que le atraía de Ian y que había descubierto a través de todas estas salidas, era como el de ojos azules a veces decía cosas que era mejor callárse, poniéndose siempre en una situación vergonzosa; dando doble sentido a sus frases sin notarlo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

- No es justo eso debía quedarse en mi cabeza - se quejo como un niño, buscando no hacer contacto con los ojos verdes del hombre.

- Eso te deja en una situación mucho mas comprometida. - señalo Chris, una de sus piernas moviéndose hasta chocar contra la pierna derecha de Ian.

El contacto inesperado lo hiso brincar en el sintió y sonrojarse - No... no se de que hablas... Mierda - maldijo dejando caer su cuchara - Yo no... no me gustan los hombres - afirmo rápidamente sin saber que a cada segundo cavaba mas su propia tumba - Pero... pero es que...

- Ian. - el modelo termino su balbuceo cuando la voz fuerte de Kane se escucho; no había sonrisa en su rostro, y su mirada era intensa, eso si se le sumaba el calor intenso - casi ardiente - que desprendía la pierna de Kane contra la suya.

- ¿Si...? - pregunto simplemente, se había quedado mortalmente quieto con su vista perdida en los ojos verdes del diseñador, su cuerpo parecía haber perdido la vida y el no sabia como había llegado a ese estado, o porque su corazón latía con fuerza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? - pregunto en un susurro ronco, intuyendo el como su acento texano hacia erizar los vellos a cualquiera cerca de ellos, incluyendo al mismo Ian, que lucho por no desviar la mirada de Chris.

- No lo se -contestó de inmediato nervioso - Bueno... si... pero... es que esto es muy nuevo para mi…

- Lo se, se que es nuevo. - murmuro Kane, desviando la mirada a la ventana, liberando a Ian de su intensa mirada. - solo quiero que notes que tu mismo eres quien esta guiando todo esto a algo...que será inevitable.

- Pero... es que lo noto, no se como rayos paso... pero aun tu... yo necesito saber si aun ¿estas interesado? - la pregunta era tonta, hasta para él mismo, tonta y extraña mas considerando que el no era gay.

- ¿En ti? - cuestiono frunciendo el ceño y mirándole de reojo.

-Tramposo - acusó buscando su cuchara en la mesa, que antes se había resbalado de sus manos - Pues... si.

- No lo se, ¿me has dado razones para estarlo? - pregunto lamiendo sus labios y alzándose en el asiento para alcanzar su billetera en el bolsillo trasero.

- Pues no - respondió de inmediato algo enojado - Ninguna - ahora si dejo su cuchara sobre la mesa por voluntad, su apetito se había evaporado y de inmediato busco su propia billetera.

- Entonces supongo que sigo interesado. - La respuesta de Chris le hizo volver a mirarle, esta vez entre ofendido y molesto. - tu mismo te has dado cuenta que se siente diferente ahora estar conmigo a como lo sentías antes, Ian. No soy yo quien te esta cambiando, solo eres tu.

- No me salgas con una teoría de bisexualidad porque juro que te golpeo - la amenaza pretendía salir fuerte pero salió mas como una suplica - Estoy asustado, idiota, trato de llevar esto sin volverme loco - se quedo calládo analizando sus palabras - Mierda... ahora no se ni que digo - acuso dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento - Se siente diferente... si...

Para el diseñador esa desesperación del modelo y como los nervios soltaban su lengua, eran algo adorable pero mucho mas allá de eso, lo que mas le llamaba la atención era como de verdad parecía histérico con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa... - susurro sin mas, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y tomando a Ian del brazo, sin darle opción a protestar, lo saco del café donde habían atraído mas que un par de miradas curiosas. El ambiente afuera era frio para la época, y lleno del sonido de los autos que cruzaban la calle a toda velocidad; la ciudad tenia tanta vida en la noche como cuando el sol estaba en lo alto.

La gente no les miraba mientras Chris caminaba sujetando al de ojos azules por la mano, arrugando la manga de su Yves Saint Lauren, que la revista le había regalado desde su ultimo desfile; ese donde había bebido mas de una cerveza con Christian, quien había estado mas que divertido esa noche, haciéndole sentir incomodo gran parte de esa noche. Extrañaba ese sentimiento de incomodidad, sobre todo porque se había convertido en una necesidad casi exasperante de tener mas de Kane, una amistad mas solidad que antes nunca la hubiese querido, y a la que ahora se había hecho adicto.

No hablaron mientras pasaban entre las personas, incluso después que lograron arribar a donde Ian vivía, el diseñador no había abierto la boca, y mucho menos le había soltado de la mano.

Ian tampoco había hablado, ni siquiera había intentado zafarse del agarre del diseñador solo había dejado hacer todo el camino, perdido en sus pensamientos, en la forma en que su corazón palpitaba y sus manos sudaban un poco, no se sentía así desde la adolescencia y eso solo lo asustaba mas.

- Chris... - murmuro buscando llamar su atención, a la cual lastimosamente también se había hecho adicto, necesitaba mas que nada que ese par de ojos verdes estuvieran encima de él - Chris... ¿estas enojado? - lo pregunta porque de verdad necesita saber, esta asustado y lo único que quiere es que Chris se enoje con él por ser algo lento respecto a sentimientos, bueno nunca lo ha sido no con sus anteriores parejas, pero como todo con Chris es nuevo eso también, siente que si expresa algo - por mas mínimo que sea - el hombre saldrá corriendo de inmediato. - Mierda - maldijo sutilmente en su cabeza ¿Por qué demonios asocio pareja y Christian en un pensamiento?

Esta confundiéndose el mismo, Chris no ha dicho palabra, no le ha pedido nunca mas que le quiere como pareja, y aun así no puede sacarse el tema de la cabeza, porque acaso no es eso lo que hace Chris, solo conquistarle con cada salida, confundirle mas para que caiga en lo que parece ser una trampa de enamoramiento. Esta cayendo. Como un cordero en la trampa del lobo.

Cuando Chris se detiene, ambos están sin aliento, Ian tiene sus mejillas rojas, y le falta el aire cuando los ojos de Kane se posan en el, ojos verdes brillantes que no se apartan de los suyos, haciéndole desear encogerse - o que se lo trague la tierra - porque no tiene a donde huir de esa mirada que le desnuda poco a poco.

- Respira... - susurra Chris, su mano libre posándose en el cuello del modelo, donde la bufanda de color purpura y de franjas grises le cubre la piel.

- ¿Respirar... por... - su pregunta se ve cortada cuando siente como el diseñador le atrae mas cerca y justa sus labios con los suyos. Apenas y si hacen contacto y el se queda mudo de la impresión, mudo e inmóvil pero no le sorprende como su cuerpo reacciona, solo cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, ahí frente a su apartamento esta recibiendo su primer beso... con un hombre.

Es como si perdiera la razón en cámara lenta, los labios de Chris al principio gentiles, rozándose con sus labios, cada movimiento enviando choques eléctricos por toda su espina dorsal. Esta temblando en los brazos de otro hombre, que le sujeta fuerte, una mano colocada peligrosamente en la curvatura de su espalda.

En algún momento - aproximadamente diez segundos desde que ha comenzado - se torna salvaje, con Chris succionando su labio inferior, sin importarle que Ian aun este tan paralizado como para devolver el beso a medias, con su corazón latiéndole en los oídos e impidiéndole escuchar los sonidos de succión que sus labios hacen al tocarse. No es hasta que la lengua de Chris sale de su boca a lamer el arco que forman sus magníficos labios que el primer gemido se escapa de su boca y con el la cordura de Chris se pierde.

No sabe lo que pasa a continuación solo sabe que sus manos sedientas de mas, de ese sabor salvaje y exótico que tiene ese hombre, de sentir esa extraña fortaleza que desprende con cada movimiento, se enrollan en la camisa del diseñador atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, abriendo la boca y empezando a corresponder con fuerza. Sus lenguas se enredan buscando ser quien succione a la otra

Empaparse del sabor de cada uno hasta saciarse, lo que parece imposible pues con cada caricia la sed parece aumentar, uno dos o tres mordiscos hace que Ian suelte otro pequeño gemido, momento que Kane aprovecha para retomar el control del beso de nuevo.

Le tiene dominado, le esta succionando la vida por la boca, follandole lento; como una muestra de lo que le espera si se deja llevar aun mas lejos de donde están ahora; y ahora es magnifico, Chris le saborea por dentro, lamiendo su paladar y jugueteando con su lengua, su mano que antes reposaba en su mejilla ahora le tiene sujeto de la nuca, haciendo presión regularmente dependiendo de la pasión con la que le bese, que parece cambiar cada minuto, sumiéndole en una ola de placer que le tiene pulsante en los pantalones. El sabor salvaje también ayuda, el café siempre ha sido su bebida mas odiada, y ahora parece ser el mas dulce chocolate que ha probado.

Pero no es solo el, lo que siente Kane va mucho mas allá que el sabor a cremas con fresas de Ian, va mucho mas allá del calor de su cuerpo y esos gemidos tan deliciosos como avergonzados que brotan de el sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte. No, lo que siente Kane esta mucho mas allá de todo eso.

Es mucho mas que ese escalofrió que parece recorrer su cuerpo con ansias, con rapidez que lo deja temblando y deseando más. Es un sentimiento de pertenecía que lo hace sentirse en el lugar correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que esta donde debe estar y aun mas importante con la persona correcta, es como si un enorme agujero se abriera en su alma y a la vez se llena con la presencia del modelo, es curioso, terriblemente curioso como Ian parece llenarle en cada sentido, pese a sus nervios y confusión se siente completo con un beso con algo tan simple, como lo que siempre busco en cada uno de sus amantes y que nunca encontró, todo y más, mucho mas estuviera sintetizado en ese hombre que aun tiembla entre sus brazos.

Quiere que sea suyo, abrazarlo, consolarlo y retenerlo por siempre a su lado... quiere hacerlo feliz y sus sentimientos no le asustan le sorprenden porque es con la primera persona que siente algo así.

Ian sonrió o mas bien suspiro cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del diseñador rodearlo y abrazarlo como si no quisiera dejarle ir. -Chris... murmuro aferrándose mas a este - No me lastimes por favor - el ruego fue bajo, y si el artista preguntaba el lo negaría, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su mayor miedo no era estarse enamorando de un hombre sino que este lo lastimara, porque nunca había sentido tan intenso por nadie.

Sin embargo, el temor era mutuo, aun mas cuando Chris era quien mas debería estar sintiéndose enamorado de un hombre como lo era Ian, alguien que al parecer estaba confundido con su vida, alguien con muchas complicaciones que sin quererlo lo llevaban a pensar en cierto rubio y su esposo prepotente; el como las cosas estaban jodidas entre ellos, del como Dean se había quedado prendado de el, y del como sufría con cada una de sus acciones.

Todo eso parecía ser un maldito recordatorio de algo que -quizás no era para el - pero que nunca sabría hasta intentarlo, y el quería hacerlo, quería arriesgar todo por Ian, incluso su propia salud mental.

- No lo hare. - se aseguro de hacerle saber, dejando un beso en su mejilla. - lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Habían sido cinco largos días desde la llamada de Jared, los días parecían ser cada vez mas largos para Winchester, quien se colgaba de las paredes por no haber escuchado de nuevo la voz de Jared, aunque sea por celular, este solo le enviaba e-mails diciéndole que se encontraba bien, pidiéndole que no se preocupara, pero como no hacerlo.<p>

Sabia que Jared lo amaba mas que nunca, y el también era algo que se palpaba en el aire, aun así, eso no evito que su curiosidad insaciable en su búsqueda por la verdad, lo llevara a donde estaba ahora, con papeles que nunca debió ver.

La investigación sobre los Harris, específicamente Danneel Harris.

El momento en el que tuvo el resumen de la investigación del amigo de Chris entre sus manos, supo que tenia porque haberlo hecho; la verdad solo le apuñalo por la espalda y luego se deshizo de su cadáver, cuando todos los negocios sucios de los Harris habían llegado a sus ojos.

Harris estaba completamente sucio, toda la familia, pero la hija, Danneel Harris estaba completamente limpia, no había nada de ella mas que era una mujer codiciada por los empresarios que buscaban hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas, y mas que por dinero, por placer.

Danneel Harris tenia un detalle del cual Dean no pudo apartar los ojos, y no fue su melena rojiza, o sus labios hermosamente pintados, no, fueron las fotos de las cuales aun Dean las veía y se sentía enfermo del estomago.

Fotos con su esposo, fotos con el padre de su esposo. Reuniones, almuerzos, incluso cenas en días en los que la memoria de Dean recordaba el argumento de su esposo - Trabajare hasta tarde - ¿A que jugaba, Jared? Acaso no sabía que los Harris estaban así de manchados.

Corrección, Jared si lo sabia, por eso su miedo y su precaución de mantener a Dean alejado del lugar en aproximadamente los últimos cinco meses. Era claro que Winchester amaba la comida francesa tanto como las serpientes vivas en los platos de comida china, pero Jared era diferente, el disfrutaba todo lo que tuviera un nombre extranjero, y la comida de los Harris era su favorita, lo que les llevo a pasar varis veladas románticas sentados en esas demasiado elegantes sillas, con esa mujer rondando a su esposo.

Sus pensamiento - y temores - se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre sonó, era raro porque Jared hubiese entrado, y Chris sencillamente le hubiese gritado algo como - ¡Servicio de Prostitución! - a todo pulmón. Pero no, fue un toque en el timbre.

Se levanto del sillón, ocultando los papeles debajo del cojín magenta y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Lo que encontró detrás de esta no le gusto para nada, el mismo rostro que había estado viendo con odio todo el día, ahora yacía allí frente a el, con una sonrisa aun mas macabra de la que había visto en las fotos.

- Señorita Harris. - Dijo cordialmente, su cuerpo bloqueaba la puerta, y de esa manera no la dejaba observar el interior del lugar.

La mujer en cuestión se veía un poco más alta de lo normal, no es que Dean la haya visto mucho sino que en el informe que le facilito el amigo de Chris venían detalles insignificantes como la altura, tenia una gran gabardina de cuero, justamente del fino uno que solo había visto en ciertas gabardinas de su propio esposo.

No sabe porque la combinación lo hiso estremecer, el no tenia que estarlos comparando, seguramente la sonrisa de esa mujer lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando ladeo la cabeza y le Observo, con lo que Dean identifico como asco pudo observar que llevaba una falda roja, de mas baja intensidad y con unos tacones a juego.

Nunca le gusto ese tipo de mujer que vestía despampanante como si estuviera desesperada por atención o simplemente porque se sentía la reina del mundo. Le disgustaba; y más aun viniendo de aquella mujer.

Decidió enfocar sus pensamientos mejor cuando la mujer movió su pie un poco, haciendo un ruido con su tacón para llamar la atención del fotógrafo.

- Se que soy hermosa, pero no estoy aquí para que me admire - susurro arrogantemente la heredera de los Harris, pero antes de que el fotógrafo pudiera contestar algo mordaz como tenia planeado esta continuo. - Padalecki, Buenas tardes... oh no espera debería decir Winchester - la malicia se apreciaba en su voz- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - saludó su sonrisa volviéndose mas macabra por segundos.

- No tiene nada que me interese, solo admiraba sus zapatos. - Dean sabia como usar el sarcasmo, y las bromas de gays eran las que mejor sabía usar, Kane lo había entrenado en eso. - Estoy bien, gracias. ¿A que debo su visita? - ni se molesto en devolverle la sonrisa esta vez, intentando ver que era lo que no encajaba en esa mujer en comparación con las fotos.

-¡No me dejara pasar! - dijo exageradamente haciéndose la sorprendida - Alguien en mi estado, necesita descanso al menos podría ser amable y dejarme pasar - dijo llevando su mano a su amplio vientre, dándole de inmediato la respuesta al rubio de lo que no encajaba con las fotos.

Era ese vientre hinchado lo que la hacia ver diferente, algo que no había notado con el primer vistazo a su cuerpo, y que ahora solo le causaba nauseas.

Aun así, su cortesía le obligaba a dejarla pasar, y así hizo, apartándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar con escuetas palabras, señalándole el sillón que usualmente usaba Chris para sentarse cuando estaba de visitas – aunque también porque era el único que no estaba lleno de papeles.

- ¡Woooow! - dijo pasando su vista de un lado a otro – Los rumores de que Jared no te niega nada, son ciertos, porque _wow_, viven bien - dijo al sentarse, sonriendo con falsa inocencia y claramente esperando una replica

- Pues la verdad tenemos los mismos gustos sobre todo, así que ahora si me va a decir el por que de esta visita. - pregunto, cerrando la puerta de un manotazo y quedándose de pie, sin perder la vista de la mujer.

- Bueno, soy una mujer ocupada - menciono con orgullo - mi tiempo es limitado así que decidí ahorrar un poco de este y preguntarte ¿Cuándo se van a divorciar? - la pregunta es cruda, directa y algo despiadada justo como esa mujer es.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dean, su cuerpo tensándose del solo pensamiento.

- Lo que escuchaste, oh ¿Acaso eres retrasado? - su ira empieza a palparse en el ambiente - ¿Cuando... se van a divorciar? - pregunto lentamente con toda la malicia que pudo reunir en su tono.

- Salga de mi casa. - le pidió acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. - no creo que tenga nada que hacer aqui.

- ¿Tu casa? - se burla, una enorme risotada sale con clara burla - Esta es la casa de MI - lo dice muy posesivamente para el gusto del fotógrafo - futuro esposo, el que debería salir es otro - señalo con ironía - Veo que los rumores eran ciertos, atrapaste a Jay - lo dice con toda la malicia que puede - en una telaraña mugrosa de sexo porque sin duda por inteligencia o clase no fue

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de nosotros! - Le grita enfadado, no puede contenerse cuando esa mujer no sabe nada de ellos, y que lo que atrajo a Jared de el en primera instancia fue su falta de clase. - no tengo porque soportar esta mierda en mi casa, así que será mejor que salga ahora, o usare la fuerza bruta.

- ¡No es tu casa! - chillo tan alto que pese a no tener vecinos alguien tuvo que haberla escuchado - Es mía, ¿Entiendes? MIA, o en sumo caso de mi hijo, _Mío y de Jared_ - su voz sonaba histérica, como si estuviera a punto de la locura, su rostro subiendo con prepotencia.

Esta claro que Dean aun no esta del todo atento a la situación, o quizás su mente solo espera a que su cuerpo se desplome, y se muera en el sitio con la noticia – quizás una parte de el ya murió – la velocidad con la que su mente ata todos los cabos es vertiginosa, y casi asfixiante.

Se siente enfermo, traicionado, y confundido.

- Fuera de mi apartamento...creo que no te informaste muy bien, cariño, pero este apartamento lleva mi nombre, no el de Jared, asi que ya puedes ir saliendo de el antes de que llame a seguridad. - Y dio gracias a que su ¿esposo? ¿ex-esposo? Le hubiera ofrecido ser el propietario del lugar antes de casarse, aunque a Dean le importaba una mierda ahora si el apartamento era de el, era claro que lo primero que haría era quemarlo hasta los cimientos.

-¿Qué sucede Dean? - pregunto levantándose sin dejar de acariciar su vientre - Jared no te conto que al fin reacciono a eso que tu llamas matrimonio, Jared es demasiado para ti, cariño, demasiado para ser gay, demasiado para estar con un pobre y miserable fotógrafo y por si no entendiste - se detuvo volteando su cabeza, sus ojos hirviendo en odio puro posándose sobre el hombre - Te lo digo mas lento, Es demasiado para ti- dijo riendo por sus propias palabras- Espero que te divorcies rápido, apreciaría que al menos tengas dignidad para eso, entenderás que vengo de una familia de costumbres cristianas y lo mejor seria que el niño o niña nazca en matrimonio - susurro guiñándole un ojo descaradamente cuando estuvo fuera del apartamento.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse casi apago el sonido del corazón del fotógrafo rompiéndose, como un vidrio quebrándose.

Se apoyo a una de las paredes de la habitación, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía pesada, no podía respirar, le costaba, como si no tuviera pulmones.

No podía ser cierto. En su cabeza solo podía escuchar su propia voz gritando. Jared se lo hubiera dicho, lo ama.

- Me ama…

Un sollozo alto y claro salió de su garganta, no se molesto en ocultarlo, sentía que su corazón o los pedazos de este, le cortaban por dentro, desgarrándole sin piedad.

_¿Es por eso que esta tan distante? ¿Se dio cuenta que prefería a las mujeres? ¿Se abría aburrido de el?_

Miles de preguntas golpeaban su cabeza, una peor que la otra.

_¿Todo había sido mentira? ¿Una especie de juego cruel? ¿Este ultimo mes lo había pasado con ella? ¿Cuidándola?_

* * *

><p>Aun no sabe como lo hizo, pero fue como que en un instante estaba allí sentado en el piso de su sala de estar, su espalda contra la fría pared, y al siguiente segundo estaba entre los brazos de Chris.<p>

No solo estaba llorando, aunque no dejaba que Kane viera sus lágrimas, sino que estaba vociferando su dolor. Destrozado, consumido por la desconfianza y la incredulidad, la traición y el dolor que le provocaba todo esto.

- Lo amo, Chris, el me mintió.

Las incoherencias salían de su boca que se haya presionada contra el hombro de Kane, aun estaban en el marco de la puerta, y Dean no era consciente que la mirada de Ian Somerhalder le observaba con pena.

Ambos hombres intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, Christian estaba paralizado consolando a un hombre como Dean, a un hombre que ni siquiera había llorado así - no al menos frente a él- cuando enterró a su madre y hermano - Dean, tienes que darle tiempo de explicarse no es fácil en primer lugar - Ian solo asiente con la cabeza, aunque sabe que Dean no lo ve siente que en algo debe colaborar pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta al oír el desesperado y muy mal disimulado llanto del fotógrafo.

- No, no le escuchare, me mintió, ¡todo el maldito tiempo! - no le importa dejar a Kane sordo de lo alto que esta hablando, solo no quiero terminar en el suelo, llorando como una mujer desdichada, así como tampoco quiere que le vea a los ojos, que están hinchados de tantas lagrimas.

- Respira Dean - señalo con fuerza en su tono, aferrándolo mas a su cuerpo cuando sintió que el del fotógrafo perdía las fuerzas - Tranquilo

- ¡NO! No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes, Chris - su voz baja intensidad, apenas un susurro que choca contra el cuero negro de la chaqueta de Kane. - El lo sabia...se que lo sabia...y no me dijo nada...

- Quizás... estaba esperando el momento adecuado - sugirió Ian desde atrás apoyado contra la pared

- No...No viste a esa mujer...tiene bastante tiempo...su cuerpo...esta bastante cambiado...

- Dean, piénsalo solo un segundo, el te ama una razón detrás de que no te lo digiera debe haber - hizo una pausa - Sabes que odio hablar de estas cosas pero, considera esa posibilidad

- ¡NUNCA ME LO HA DICHO! - grito, sobresaltando a los dos hombres presentes, su puño golpeando el pecho de Chris, tan fuerte que si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente hubiese dolido. - ¡NUNCA! ¡ESO ES POR QUE NO LO SIENTE!

- ¡Oh Mierda, Dean! - exclamo abrazándolo más - Hay personas que no podemos decir esas palabras, lo sabes pero eso... no significa que el sentimiento no se sienta

- ¡No! No...no... - sus palabras se volvieron casi inaudibles. - no quiero volver ahí...no quiero verlo nunca...no dejes que me haga mas daño, Chris...no lo dejes. - fue una suplica, desesperada, demostrándole a Christian cuan dañado estaba, como seguramente solo quería esconderse y dejarse morir.

Eso es algo que Dean haría.

- Esta bien, Dean esta bien - dijo abrazándolo mas, lo que parecía casi imposible por la forma en que este se aferraba a el - Todo estará bien - le susurro al oído, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Ian quien solo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Ese día era algo especial, no precisamente por buenas noticias ni tampoco por malas, era una extraña división que parecía afectar hasta el mismo tiempo.<p>

El cielo estaba despejado en algunas partes y nubladas en otras, si le preguntan al joven empresario también representaban su humor.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana cuando salió de las oficinas centrales de su compañía en su auto privado, sin la limosina que siempre acostumbraba y quizás lo hizo porque ocupaba pensar, o más bien calmarse a si mismo.

Sus nervios le traicionaban, nunca se había sentido tan ansioso y admitiéndolo solo para si mismo, asustado. Eran las diez cuando estaciono enfrente del apartamento, y para ese entonces, una hora después solo estaba más nervioso si existía un dios en alguna parte, en estos momentos el pedía ayuda para que las cosas con Dean salieran bien, después de todo él siempre haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre, incluso si una de estas era rogar por ayuda a ese ser supremo que en los pocos recuerdos que tiene de su madre esta tanto adoraba.

Pero hoy no era solo el día en que le explicaría todo a Dean - _oh no_- tan bien era el día en que se giraría la orden de captura en contra de su padre; además de que hoy mismo un juez le daría la custodia de la niña o el niño que aun debe estar dos meses en el cuerpo de esa mujer. Es curioso como el dinero puede tantas cosas, incluso darle una custodia de un niño que aun no ha nacido.

Se bajo del auto caminado lentamente, sus dedos jugando dentro de su chaqueta con las llaves mientras sus ojos café tratan de reflejar otra cosa que no sea miedo, porque sabe que todo ese miedo esta pintado en su cuerpo, lo sabe.

Cuando se dio cuenta la llave se deslizaba por la hendidura y su voz se escucho en el extraño y grande apartamento hasta con un pequeño eco - ¿Dean? - cuando no recibió respuesta termino de entrar con precaución, dejando el portafolio que llevaba sobre uno de los muebles.

Estaba comenzando a inquietarse, su corazón era la mejor prueba de eso pues palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho y peor aun cuando al entrar a la habitación que compartía con el fotógrafo, en el centro de la cama desordenada rota en pedazos estaba la foto, sí, esa foto que ambos se tomaron el día de su primera cita.

De inmediato su atormentada cabeza le dijo que quizás su padre o Harris se habían adelantado y en venganza, antes de que sus vidas se derrumbaran por él, dañaron lo único que le importaba en la vida, el hombre que era más importante que su vida propia.

Sintió como el aire se escaseaba a su alrededor pero trato de calmarse, Tal le había asegurado tener todo cubierto - _maldición_ - murmuro cuando tomo un pedazo de la foto entre manos y un jadeo de pena a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían salió desde lo mas profundo de su garganta. Solo quedaba una opción –Dean lo sabe - sintió como si una fuerza invisible cayera sobre su cuerpo y lo hiciera añicos. - Lo sabe y me odia - era tan duro decirlo, que cuando salió de sus labios el aire escaseo de nuevo y tuvo que retener un sollozo.

Soltó el pedazo de lo que en algún momento fue uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados y alterado como estaba corrió hacia su estudio, encontrándose con una escena peor: todo estaba destrozado, papeles en el suelo, retos al igual que partes de su escritorio o libros, patadas golpes en los muros, sin duda el lugar había sufrido la ira de Dean Winchester... pero nada se comparo cuando vio en una esquina el lapicero, sí el lapicero que el guardo con tanto precio durante tanto tiempo partido en dos y arrojado como basura como si con ese pequeño gesto todo el odio del rubio cayera sobre el tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta, Dean lo odiaba y el no sabia como lidiar con ello.

Solo quedaba llamarlo... aunque sabia que era suicidad no le importaba - pensó dejándose resbalar entre el marco de la puerta, no pudo mas y empezó a llorar mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, al inicio pensó que era un llanto fuerte, ensordecedor pero no, quizás en su corazón si lo era; pero el en realidad solo estaba sollozando cortamente y pese a eso - su cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a eso ni a tantas emociones, no cuando desde pequeño descubrió que la mejor forma de evadir el dolor era su trabajo, así no sentía ni sufría, era el sueño - simplemente se durmió ahí, entre el marco de la puerta medio apoyado se quedo dormido con un camino de lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, cuando Dean salió de la revista, su pequeña mochila de mensajero contra su muslo, y su decimo cuarto café en la mano, venia con la mirada fija en su nuevo celular, intentando descubrir que significaba todo ese montón de códigos que le mostraban el mensaje de un Chris borracho.<p>

Había pasado una semana desde que todo se había desatado, y como era normal en el, tan rápido como el mundo se le había caído encima, se había recuperado, pateándolo en las bolas y saliendo adelante.

Aunque era claro para todo su alrededor de que algo pasaba, de que su mundo había cambiado, y no tenia nada que ver con que ahora se levantara y se acostara con el ruidoso exterior del departamento de Kane, ni que estuviera a dos días de que le asignaran como director del departamento de "chismes" como solían llamar al departamento donde se planificaban las historias con las que apuñalarían en la espalda a los actores que entrevistaran.

Su trabajo no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, el lo sabia.

Tomar fotos no seria su trabajo de nuevo - al menos en un tiempo - ahora se dedicaría a revisar artículos y aprobar historias, ya no podría ver el mundo desde su cámara, y lo agradecía, no creía que observar el mundo por su lente lo haría más brillante, como antes solía suceder.

Ahora era la misma mierda de color gris - algunas veces negro y blanco - pero con tonos en rojo, representando la sangre que iba dejando por donde sea que se moviera.

Perdido en su depresión que solo recién comenzaba, casi se da bruces contra una pared caminando por el parque que llevaba al apartamento de Kane, cuando noto, que no era una pared.

Era Jared.

- Necesitamos hablar - su voz es suave, cansado y cuando Dean lo observa lo confirma esta algo demacrado y cansado, por usar los mas gentiles adjetivos que se le pueden ocurrir.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. - repuso, intentando seguir caminando.

Pero Jared se atraviesa en frente suyo, cortándole el camino rápidamente

- Espera, por favor, Dean, solo es un minuto, escúchame ¿si? - pregunto desesperado - Después puedes mandarme a la mierda, al infierno, a donde quieras, estas en tu derecho, pero déjame explicarme - es un ruego, en toda la extensión de la palabra y Jared no estaba avergonzado de que se escuche así - Por favor...

- ¿Explicarte? ¿Ahora si quieres explicarte? ¿Por qué no lo intentaste antes? Tuviste que esperar a que ella viniera y me humillara en mi propia casa. - alzo la voz considerablemente, enfrentando a el hombre en el que una vez confió, duele mirarlo a los ojos, ver que hay tanto dolor como en los suyos.

- Las cosas se me salieron de las manos Dean, justo la noche en que llegue iba a explicártelo todo, pero se me adelanto... escúchame por favor - rogo levantando su mano con intenciones de acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, el deseo de tener aunque sea tan mínimo contacto con él haciendo estragos en su atormentado corazón.

La mano fue apartada de un rudo golpe, Dean dando dos pasos atrás.

- No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, ¿Quieres el divorcio? Lo tendrás, además si tanto querías explicarme lo hubieses echo desde el principio, no esperar a que todo esto se saliera de control... no puedes arreglar esto.

Jared sostuvo su mano golpeado que temblaba con la otras, reteniendo el miedo que luchaba por salir de su interior - No, no , no - estaba desesperado - No quiero el divorcio, no me dejes por favor te lo ruego Dean, no - tomo fuerzas sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente - No lo hice desde un principio porque tenia miedo, por ti, por mi, por nosotros, solo... 30 minutos Dean, solo dame eso

- Bien, habla lo que quieras, no me vas a convencer de nada. Me traicionaste, Traicionaste todo lo que tenias. - dijo, visiblemente afectado por la vulnerabilidad que mostraba Padalecki, desesperado como nunca le había visto.

No sabe como empezó, si quiera sabia si había hablado tanto alguna vez en su vida, pero su lengua simplemente se soltó, explicándole a Dean todo.

Desde la noche en que curiosamente termino con Harris, asegurándole que no tenia las cosas muy claras que las copas simplemente hicieron mas efecto del que deberían haber hecho y hasta como cuatro meses después, Harris se apareció en su oficina con la noticia y como de inmediato el y su secretaria se pusieron a investigar sobre ello.

Encontrándose con mas de lo que habían imaginado, con el patriarca Padalecki implicado con un macabro plan que ni siquiera Danneel Harris estaba enterada, pues implicaba su muerte y la de Jared para que así la custodia del niño quedara con él y con ello el capital no solo de las empresas Lambester quedaran a su nombre si no también la de los Harris, más de una vez su voz se quebró y las lágrimas amenazaron con destrozarlo pero se obligo a continuar.

- Se que... no es excusa, se que no pero dame una oportunidad Dean, soy un imbécil por haber caído en esa treta por tener tan poco carácter pero no quiero perderte, no quiero.

Dean cerro los ojos con dolor, cuando Jared termino de hablar.

- No puedo, Jay...solo me harás mas daño...tu nunca me amaste...me mentiste, nunca confiaste en mi, ¡me lo hubieses contado! ¡Ni siquiera me contaste que tu padre te golpeaba de nuevo! ¡No me cuentas nada por que crees que puedes hacer todo tu solo! ¡Que puedes controlarlo todo! - exclamo, sus ojos mostraban la determinación en ellos, la decisión que había tomado. - No puedo confiar en ti nunca más.

- No... -su voz salía rasgada apunto de llanto de nuevo - Por favor... lo siento - dejo ir de un pronto a otro, era sincero cuando esas palabras de disculpa abandonaron sus labios - Yo nunca tuve a nadie en quien confiar, por eso me ha costado tanto adaptarme - un sollozo salió lo que hiso que maldijera mentalmente. - Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez... en mi casa era la sobrevivencia del más fuerte si no hacia todo por mi cuenta hubiera terminado loco, se que no es excusa nada lo es pero por favor, golpéame, haz cualquier cosa, ¡Lo que sea! pero... - sollozo - No me dejes... no me pidas el divorcio, cualquier cosa menos eso...

- No...solo no quieres quedare solo, Jared. Por que crees que conmigo no eres nada, pero no es así. Conmigo o sin mi eres nada, Jared, no quiero escuchar una palabra mas de ti, ni de tu futura esposa tampoco. - las duras palabras cayeron como un yunque sobre Padalecki, mientras Dean comenzaba a caminar, evitando ver su expresión, para no quebrarse y perdonarlo.

- Yo... ¿Soy nada...? - las lagrimas ya bajaban de su rostro libremente - Solo eso soy para ti - era una afirmación que el mismo se hacia en voz alta como si eso le ayudara a caer en cuenta que todo había acabado entre ellos - ¿Eso soy para ti? - pregunto luego de unos segundos, su vista sobre la espalda del fotógrafo.

Dean tembló, sus ojos también derramaban lagrimas porque por supuesto Jared no era nada para él, pero ante todo tenia orgullo, el no era solo era un remo para no ahogarse en la soledad que rodeaba a su futuro ex esposo, no cuando el había puesto su corazón en esa relación y a cambio recibió traición y dolor, no mas... ya era suficiente, esto se había acabado y para siempre.

Siguió caminado sin detenerse, asqueado de haber sido solo un objeto... no queriendo escuchar los sollozos que ahora si eran fuertes, o ver la forma en que el castaño se dejo cae al suelo... no el no vio nada de eso... solo quería huir y sus pies lo complacieron casi corriendo del lugar, necesitaba irse y aferrarse a la poca vida que le quedaba, si es que aun tenia una.


	9. Fotografías de dos corazones rotos

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Capitulo 9 Fotografías de dos corazones rotos.**

**[Un año después.]**

* * *

><p>En el Centro de rehabilitación y educación de la vida salvaje, era tanto ruido que casi no se podía hablar sin gritarle al otro, hacia un tiempo había ocurrido un percance en una de las principales avenidas de Houston, donde una manada de lobos extraviados de un circo aledaño a la ciudad, se habían atravesado en el tráfico, causando pánico.<p>

El Centro hospitalario animal de Houston había remitido a la mayoría de los animales sobrevivientes al Centro de rehabilitación, donde su dueña, Genevieve Cortese, se había hecho cargo de que cada uno de los animales recibiera la atención necesaria.

Todos los voluntarios y los empleados estaban tan atareados con cada uno de los animales que habían ingresado en la semana, como con los que ya llevaban allí varios años.

Los monos, y algunos perros rescatados de la calle – sin dueño alguno – estaban en el momento del día en el que les tocaba asearse, para eso había un grupo especial, y el director de ese grupo era Jared Padalecki, quien ahora mismo se peleaba con un pequeño Chihuahua llamado Manny, por su procedencia de las tierras del sur.

El diminuto perro no dejaba que Padalecki lo atrapara entre sus manos mientras, Rachel y Jake lo miraban, ambos descojonándose de la risa, cada vez que Jared se resbalaba con el jabón, casi cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Jared! ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? – La mujer que llevaba los pantalones de enfermería arremangados hasta las rodillas le miraba enfadada. – Ese perro necesita estar en su jaula ahora. Hay tanto trabajo que hacer... ¿Dónde diablos esta Jake? - grito la chica alejándose por el pasillo y dejando a los otros tres atrás.

- Creo que alguien necesita con urgencia un café ¿No crees, pequeño? - pregunto al perrito que al fin parecía haberse adaptado a sus brazos y que ahora ladraba divertido una y otra vez, el castaño sonrió y asintió como si entendiera algo de los ladridos del pequeño animal, incluso como si hubiera mantenido una conversación con el - Si, si... tienes razón - dijo con el segundo ladrido y en respuesta el perro paso su lengua por su mejilla haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa.

Después de eso no le tomo mucho tiempo en bañarlo completamente, depositándolo en la jaula en la que debería esperar hasta secarse, para que luego Rachel, y Jake que se escondía aun de Genevieve, lo llevaran a que lo revisara el doctor Rowen, el veterinario principal del centro.

Ya su turno se había acabado, al menos desde hace una hora, pero había querido quedarse un poco más y así ayudar a sus compañeros con un poco del trabajo que seria arduo esa semana.

El recibidor estaba lleno de jaulas por todas partes, no solo con perros, una de ellas incluía un cocodrilo pequeño, que le asusto cuando se removió en su jaula, causando que una rubia menuda se riera con ganas.

Esta le miraba aun divertida cuando el se acerco, haciendo un puchero en respuesta a su risa que era contagiosa, adoraba verla reír así, pero mas adoraba lo que la chica tenia en frente, un coche de dos carriles, con dos pequeñas bebes que luchaban contra sus agarres y murmuraban aun palabras incomprensibles.

Una de ellas golpeaba el cinturón de su melliza con su mamadera vacía, y la otra se removía, impaciente por estar en los brazos de su padre.

- Pensé que no ibas a salir nunca, estas dos me están volviendo loca, Jared. - Señalo la rubia, intentando que la de ojos verdes oscuros dejara de golpear con el tetero, ocultando un sonrojo al haber soltado el nombre de pila de su antiguo jefe. - Demasiado trabajo, supongo. ¿Genevieve te secuestro de nuevo?-

- Si, pero la histeria desapareció tan pronto el negro, espeso y malvado liquido entro en su organismo - se encogió de hombros sonriendo un poco - Es bueno saber que al fin empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre... ¿no crees que ya era hora? - pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Es difícil acostumbrarse, pero luego de haberte visto ayer... medio desnudo... cambiándole el pañal a Evian, en una operación nada exitosa, me hizo perderte el respeto. - se burlo la rubia, haciendo a Jared hacer una mueca de asco al recordar el desastroso momento.

- Búrlate, búrlate - dijo con un sarcasmo claramente fingido. - No fue mi culpa, no sabia que eran ganas de orinar lo que tenia Evian, no se me ocurrió cuando la levante en el aire para ver si se había golpeado, es decir fue preocupación de padre. - respondió como un niño pequeño -Lo hizo a propósito - se justifico al final al notar que ninguna de las excusas anteriores convenció a la mujer.

La rubia se río divertida, por la forma en la que Jared se justificaba inútilmente.

- Si, si, estoy segura de que siendo Evian, lo haya hecho a propósito. - sonrió acomodando el cinturón de la pequeña niña que era mucho mas pálida que su hermana, dejando que Jared tomara a Tasha entre sus manos.

Era tarde, y el sol que escasamente se veía en el horizonte era la mejor prueba.

- Es culpa de los jodidos pañales, son como camisas de fuerzas solo que entre las piernas - concluyo quedándose, callado procesando sus propias palabras y justo cuando tuvo contacto visual con la que fue su secretaria, que ahora era su mejor amiga, ambos estallaron en risas por la estupidez de que hace unos segundos había soltado el antiguo empresario.

- A ti también te pondrán una cuando envejezcas así que no te burles demasiado. - se rio la rubia comenzando a andar con el coche. - ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

Siguió a la rubia, mientras jugaba con Tasha entre brazos con cariño, viendo las enormes risas que soltaba la pequeña.

- Que linda - murmuro rodando los ojos, a lo que la mujer le saco la lengua en respuesta - Bueno - dijo ignorando la mueca - Me preguntaba si podías cuidar de ellas mientras termino esta tarde el traspaso de la empresa y hago el anuncio en el periódico - le comento sonriendo con nostalgia.

- Entonces ni los gritos de tu hermana van a hacer que cambies de opinión respecto a lo del periódico, ¿cierto? - Alona suspiro, mirándole con pena en sus ojos, pese a que no quería sentirse así por el, quería que siguiera adelante con su vida, pero Jared no podía dejar ir a lo único que había valorado realmente en ella.

- No, puede gritar con un megáfono, igual la ignorare - comento encogiéndose de hombros - Tengo que intentarlo, Alona, al menos una vez mas... por mi, pero principalmente por el, es decir se lo debo - hizo una pausa su mirada bajando al suelo - El me entrego su corazón, ¿Y que hice yo? - la pregunta estaba algo llena de ira - Destrozarlo, lo destroce por mi estúpido pasado, simplemente lo destruí, por eso estoy dejándolo todo... esa empresa estaba maldita, lo único que trajo a mi familia fue destrucción, a cada miembro que ha llegado a presidirla no le a traído mas que desgracias - gruño asustando un poco a la niña que cargaba en brazos y a la que venia en el coche - Solo espero que mi hermana no se ha otra víctima de esa maldición.

- Dudo que lo haga, es una persona fuerte que no se deja influenciar. - dijo la mujer, acomodando bien el bebe en el coche. - ¿Cómo estas seguro que lo leerá? Quiero decir, después de lo mucho que los medios se burlaron de que tu solo lo habías usado a el y eso... ¿Cómo crees que el siquiera haya pensado en leerlo?-

- Correo directo - dijo como si fuera la solución perfecta - Una vez salga se lo enviare, el articulo solamente en un sobre, si lo lee y aun así desea estar a miles de kilómetros de mi... yo - tomo aire, como si el solo pensar en decirlo en voz alta lo destrozara - respetare su decisión y seguiré con mi vida hasta donde pueda... para que el pueda seguir con la suya...-

- ¿Vivirás como una padre soltero toda tu vida? - cuestiono, sin perder de vista lo que hacia Evian con el pequeño conejito que colgaba del techo del coche. - ...es triste, desearía que el pudiera comprenderlo.-

- Supongo que si, seré un padre soltero dedicado solo a sus hijas, me gustaría verlas graduándose o casándose, no se pero cuando este seguro de que ellas pueden cuidarse a si mismas seria el fin de mi vida... nada me importaría, no realmente.-

La mujer - ahora niñera de las mellizas Padalecki - permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, sabia muy bien como Jared se entristecía cuando discutían el tema.

- Al menos tendrás bastante en lo que distraerte con estas dos y con el centro.

- Si, de hecho, creo que aun me quedan bastantes años de vida. - decir que la chica se sorprendió con esas palabras seria mentira, ella ya lo intuía siempre lo hacia, después de todo durante años su trabajo fue interpretar las ordenes de Jared y era claro para ella, que lo único que mantenía a su ex jefe en este mundo eran esas dos niñas, junto a la esperanza de un posible perdón por parte del fotógrafo.

La triste verdad es que si esta ultima era imposible y una vez que las niñas crecieran, nada le quedaría a Jared, nada, lo que significaba que este, ya no le interesaría ni siquiera vivir.

* * *

><p>No hay forma de que se acostumbre, pero no tiene duda de que algún día lo hará, el despertar en un apartamento que le es desconocido por los primeros veinte segundos desde que se despierta.<p>

Hay demasiada luz, demasiado color blanco y una decoración muy minimalista que se extiende hasta el ultimo mueble de la casa, pero lo que mas puede grabarse al despertar en el apartamento de Somerhalder, es su espalda, casi una perfecta escultura de cerámica, perfectamente esculpida.

Puede amar estos momentos hasta el fin del mundo, pero los odia un poco por no poder ver directo dentro de esos pozos azules de _lapis lazulis_, en las que nunca se cansaría de ahogarse.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera creería, Ian y el no han pasado de los besos - calientes besos eso si - y aunque mas de una vez se han corrido en los pantalones en una ardiente sesión de lengua sobre el sofá, Chris pocas veces a alcanzado a ver ese cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Es un récord para el, un año con alguien sin meterle mano.

Es casi un insulto, y estaría seguro de que si Dean no estuviera muerto por dentro desde lo de su esposo, se reiría de el, y le pagaría los doscientos dólares que le apostó cuando tenia quince años, una apuesta sobre que Kane nunca podría controlar sus manos por mas de una semana.

Adora con locura a ese hombre, y no seria capaz de joder algo que les ha costado demasiado mantener, Ian es de los que conquistas con cosas pequeñas, y con los meses aprendió a arrancar sonrisas chicas de el, Ian es alguien que para conquistarlo completamente solo tienes que ser constates, y por supuesto no tener como meta follartelo, sino hacerlo feliz.

Es la única forma de llegar a su corazón, y aunque sabe que debería estar tan destrozado como Dean, es egoísta, y no puede evitar brillar cuando esta frente a su amigo, quien apenas y es capaz de desviar su mirada de su camino para darle un vistazo a mujeres y hombres que se abalanzan sobre el.

Ian comienza a despertar, su ritual es casi admirable, como todas las mañanas, estira cada musculo de su cuerpo con lentos y perezosos movimientos antes de abrir sus ojos, y sonrojarse - porque lo hace todas las mañanas - cuando nota la presencia de Kane.

- Hola... - saludo sus ojos mirándole con un cariño que Christian adora, porque en esos ojos que antes le miraban con odio, ahora le ven como si fuera el centro de su mundo. - ¿Cómo dormiste? - pregunto bajito, terminando de darse vuelta e incorporándose un poco para dejar un casto beso sobre los labios ajenos.

- Bien, me dejaste completamente sin la sabana y terminaste lanzándola al suelo. Lo usual... - Chris rio suavemente, su voz aun adormilada mientras veía como Ian se recostaba sobre su hombro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Parecía que a veces estos momentos que no duraban mas que segundos, duraban horas en que ambos se conectaban tanto mentalmente como físicamente, sin duda no se había equivocado cuando había tomado la decisión de conquistarlo, aun así si terminase el con el corazón roto y herido.

- Lo siento - respondió acurrucándose mas cerca del diseñador, sus cuerpo relajándose con este tan cerca y el mismo sabia que el del hombre a su lado también.

Su sonrisa era chica, claramente aun estaba medio dormido, pero no por eso era menos alegre y aunque era temprano para despertar siempre por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se abrían a esa hora, ambos sabían que era el único momento en que podían compartir un pequeño e intimo momento, besos generalmente, pero Ian esperaba que pronto fueran algo mas.

Dormir juntos se les había hecho una costumbre, luego de una o dos veces, se dieron cuenta que una buena noche de sueño no llegaba si no estaban en los brazos contrarios, aunque no lo digieran en voz alta.

Lo mantuvieron como una regla silenciosa que ambos querían seguir al pie de la letra, refugiarse en los brazos del otro nunca había sido tan tranquilizador, nunca les había llenado de tanta seguridad; en especial al diseñador, que después de miles de amantes por fin comenzaba a pensar en cosas mas profundas, no en como le llevaría a la cama y lograría bajarle los pantalones.

Con Ian todo era diferente; de una manera dulce y acaramelada que una vez le había parecido tan idiota, y que ahora no quería que acabara.

No era una pareja feliz y pacifica y de cuentos de hadas; tenían sus diferencias y sus peleas, a veces pasaban el día enfadados - la mayoría del tiempo por culpa de un tercero - pero cuando se reencontraban al caer la noche, todo volvía a ser rosa y con conejos de pascua.

- Esta bien, disfruto viéndote despertar así... - murmuro contra sus labios, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, y claramente no la ultima, solo hablaba con la verdad de como disfrutaba ver ese cuerpo en un lugar donde casi nadie le había visto, era mucho mejor que verlo modelar.

- Siempre exageras - susurro con una sonrisa picara - Me gusta... - Ian siempre había sido algo corto expresando sus sentimientos a pesar de todo el diseñador era mas abierto, siempre expresando lo que le gustaba de él - despertar así... con tus ojos mirándome... creo que me gusta que me consientas.

- Eso es algo con lo que puedo vivir. - sus voces seguían siendo en un tono bajo y secreto, donde solo ellos estaban dentro de su mundo, donde nadie podía tocarles o hacerles daño, no había nadie que pudiera.

Ian le miraba con tanta intensidad que Chris sentía como poco a poco le escaseaba la fuerza para respirar y no dejarse ahogar en esos ojos azules que parecían esperar un movimiento del castaño, quien solo parecía interesado en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

- ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? - pregunta lentamente, casi al mismo ritmo en el que su mano acaricia su baja espalda.

Ian no se preocupa en ocultar su estremecimiento, no cuando hace tiempo se dio cuenta que simplemente era imposible Chris provoca tanto en él que simplemente no puede ocultarlo - Si. Siempre quiero - contestó sonriendo - Chris...duerme hoy aquí también.

- No se si pueda, pero lo intentare, ya sabes es viernes y necesito encargarme de cierto zombi, cerciorarme de que sigue comiendo y de que no se ha saltado ninguna de sus pastillas. - murmuro con pena, llevándose su mano libre a acariciarse las sienes, le preocupada Dean, pero no le gustaba dejar a Ian solo por las noches. - intentare estar aquí temprano, antes de tu siesta de belleza.

- No es una siesta de belleza - se quejo levantándose un poco, de manera que quedo sentado en la cama, apoyado contra el respaldar - Dean... aun lo ama, es decir, no se que pensar ¿Sabes? - su voz bajo un poco - A veces me da miedo terminar como ellos, no porque oculte algo y se que tu tampoco simplemente aun tengo miedo de que esto no sea real... - esta divagando lo sabe y Chris también ya esta acostumbrado a que Ian empieza a hablar y hablar cuando esta nervioso o algo le preocupa - Es solo que... no sé.

Las palabras te amo, querían salir de su boca desde hace unas semanas atrás, pero siempre se quedaban atoradas, no porque no quisiera decirlas o no las sintiera, solo que consideraba que era muy pronto y no quería espantar a Christian, aun le parecía el tipo de hombre que corría un poquito lejos del compromiso.

Solo hubo una vez en que las dijo, pero en ese entonces Chris no le escucho, se había quedado dormido y con el su valor.

Es difícil tomar ese paso, cuando el espejo de lo que podría pasar si todo sale mal... es el mejor amigo de su novio; y aunque sabe que Chris no cree en esa tontería de que lo que sucede con las personas alrededor podría afectar de alguna forma su relación, Ian se fuerza a creer que su pareja tiene razón.

Dean no ha salido de su casa mas que para ir a trabajar, vive encerrado en su propia depresión, y el no piensa que pueda manejar algo como eso, nada mas recuerda el día que termino con su novia, y su cabeza comienza a doler, aunque como dicen, con todo lo malo viene algo bueno, y en este caso, con esa mala ruptura llego Chris, ese gay al cual le rehuía por casi violarle con la mirada, y del que ahora siente que no puede alejarse un centímetro porque se muere.

Chris es todo lo que le importa ahora, y se siente ligeramente incomodo que este tenga que pasar tiempo con su amigo - casi al borde del precipicio - y luego llegar a casa y hacerle feliz.

- Deja de pensar tanto... - es un tenue siseo lo que sale de los labios de Christian, quien coloca dos de sus dedos debajo de su barbilla para incitarle a mirarle a los ojos. - no terminaremos así, apenas y comenzamos a salir. No apresurare esto, lo sabes.

- Pero es que... quizás yo... se que vamos lento por mi culpa y quizás, solo no quiero perderte - confeso mordiéndose el labio - No quiero...

- No, no vamos lento por tu culpa, Ian. Vamos lento por que ambos lo queremos así, una relación no esta hecha en base a que salgo tres días contigo y luego tenemos sexo, ¿sabias que las parejas regulares comienzan a tener sexo luego de un año y medio de relación? Es normal. - Explico apresuradamente, sentándose en la cama para estar a la altura de Ian. - Una relación no es quien abre las piernas primero, o cuan caliente es el sexo, no es sobre eso. Nunca es sobre eso. Mucho menos en una relación como la nuestra, necesitas tiempo y te lo estoy dando.

- Lo siento - dijo bajito su voz quebrándose. - Es que tenia miedo... que… no sé, que fuera demasiado tiempo ya sabes que pienso demasiado y esta es mi primera relación así tan real y yo - se quedo callado sonriendo ligeramente. - Estoy hablando sin parar de nuevo ¿Verdad?

- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo. Cosa que no es de extrañar cuando estas nervioso. - Ian rio con el, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. - no tienes porque asustarte, Ian. Estaremos bien, ¿ok? Solo confía en mí.

- Confió en ti... lo hago... casi con mi vida. - confeso abrazándose al diseñador. - Tú me haces un cursi completo.

- Que extraño. Pensé que era al revés. - murmuro dejando un beso sobre la frente de Ian, mientras usando sus manos y piernas volvía a recostarlo de la cama, hasta dejarlo completamente contra el colchón aplastándolo con su cuerpo. - confió en ti también. - susurro antes de besarle.

El beso era lento, tan lento que amos podían sonreír entre el.

- Chris... ¿Podemos desayunar pastel? - pregunto mientras sus labios traviesos se escapaban de los contrarios y dejaban pequeños besos por el cuello del artista.

- Podemos desayunar lo que quieras, aunque no creo que a Misha le guste tanto tu trasero gordo como a mi... - Jadeo, apenas controlando el temblor de su cuerpo cuando Ian tomo entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, rozándolo con sus dientes.

- El gimnasio como siempre hará su magia -susurro simplemente su aliento chocando contra la roja oreja para luego volver a lamerla - Nunca me he restringido en comida, no se como hay modelos que dejan de comer - dijo algo espantado, pero siguiendo su camino de besos.

- Mmmm el gimnasio...me gustaría ir contigo de nuevo. Nada como ver esos músculos trabajando... - susurro alejándose del toque de Ian solo para tomar esta vez él el control, su boca casi devorando el cuello de Somerhalder. - voy a marcarte... - murmuro contra su piel.

- Hazlo - contesto estremeciéndose, su corazón casi saltando al sentir los dientes de Kane tan cerca de su cuello - Aunque creo que eso si volverá loco a Misha, pero no me importa -dijo pícaramente ladeando su cuello un poco mas, ofreciendo su cuello al hombre que se había convertido en su mundo.

Kane no lo dudo, no cuando Ian se lo pedía tan desesperado por que lo hiciera, sus manos se aferraron a las caderas que se removían ansiosas, controlando cada movimiento que el modelo hacia bajo su cuerpo, sometiendo a recibir sus caricias aun cuando este estaba mas que derritiéndose por el.

Fue más de un gemido lo que salió de sus labios cuando le mordió, saboreando su sangre contra su lengua cuando lamio el producto de su pasión desbordaba, fuera de control por ese hombre de mirada intensa.

El cuerpo del modelo quedo temblando sobre la cama, aun respirando agitadamente pero su sonrisa no se borraba y sus ojos parecían brillar profusos, casi como el cielo cuando el sol lo ilumina demasiado, su sol claramente tenia ojos verdes y sonreía también.

- Chris...

- ¿Mmm? - parecía que su novio estaba demasiado preocupado por dejarle una segunda marca a base de besos apasionados justo debajo de su oreja, apartando con sus manos su cabello para tener mas acceso a esa zona sensible en el modelo.

- Oh no... Ahí no... ¡Ahhhh! - gimió moviéndose hacia adelante, su cuerpo buscando el contrario de inmediato. - Mmmm

Era fijo que esa fuera la reacción de Ian, quien se volvía un desastre en sus brazos, gimoteando y aferrándose a su espalda mientras intentaba por todos los medios separarse de Chris, que conocía en este punto como una de las mejores maneras de hacer a su novio correrse mientras se frotaba contra el, cosa que rara vez sucedía y que ambos disfrutaban por igual.

- No. no... Oh, si, si de nuevo - pidió cuando sintió un leve mordisco en la zona - de nuevo, cariño... - definitivamente Christian estaba orgulloso de haber encontrado ese punto tan sensible en su pareja que hacia que se descontrolara de esa forma.

Ahora mismo le tenia donde le quería, la charla mañanera reemplazada por lo que parecía ser una apasionada sesión de besos, que le dejarían duro todo el día.

Las uñas de Ian se encajaban en sus hombros atrayéndole mas a su cuerpo, frotando sus pechos juntos mientras el calor se formaba entre ellos, endureciéndolos dentro de los bóxers, sin que Chris dejara de sujetar el pálido torso de su pareja contra el colchón, besando con tanta malicia como deseo ese sensible punto detrás de su oreja, dejándolo rojo.

Los gemidos del modelo empezaron a inundar la habitación y sus manos ahora traviesas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo contrario, riendo con el estremecimiento del diseñador cuando roso con sus manos el comienzo de sus glúteos.

- Ian... - susurro, dejando que su lengua se introdujera en su oído, haciendo jadear a su novio, sus entrepiernas se rozaban por encima de sus pantalones en un movimiento lento comparado con la velocidad que el placer recorría su sangre.

- ¿Si...? - susurro subiendo una de sus manos por el costado izquierdo y atrapando entre esas una de las tetillas de su amante mientras la otra aun bajaba peligrosamente, disfrutaba acariciar a Chris ahí, parecía no estar acostumbrado a ello y eso le encantaba, hacerlo estremecer con algo nuevo.

A Chris no le sorprende que Ian le toque, lo ha hecho antes, pero porque no le sorprenda no quiere decir que no tenga que respirar hondo para no venirse sobre el muslo de su amante, cada vez que sus manos van mas allá de un roce amoroso, pasando a uno mucho mas caliente, Chris tiende a rendirse con cada una de ellas, gimiendo contra el cuello de Ian, mientras busca recuperar el ritmo de su boca sobre la tentadora piel.

Pero lo que si le sorprende es cuando su amante de una forma que su aturdido cerebro no puede entender le da vuelta a la situación dejándole apoyado sobre el colchón para luego empezar a moverse sensual, pero lentamente, encima suyo, mientras ataca su cuello y sin duda lo que mas le sorprende es sentir como por segundos no se roza con la polla del modelo, si no con su trasero.

Es una invitación clara a lo que Ian quiere, o quizás su mente soñadora la esta interpretando de esa forma porque le desea con mas que su corazón.

Su reacción no tarda en mostrarse, con sus manos tomándole de la cintura y casi forzándole a frotarse de adelante hacia atrás con su cuerpo. Haciendo que sus ojos se conecten momentáneamente, porque esto parece ir mas allá de donde nunca han estado.

Es nueva, caliente y nueva la sensación que recorre a Ian al sentir tan directamente la erección de Christian, un gemido involuntario sale de su boca y su cuerpo parece tirarse hacia atrás, hacia la fuente de calor que hace temblar sus piernas y sus manos, y sus ojos azules llenos de placer no se pueden separar de los verdes que le miran igual y aun con algo de sorpresa.

- Ian... - el nombre del modelo sale con dificultad del hombre bajo el, que no solo sigue guiando sus caderas sino que ahora mueve las suyas, dándole mas fricción a ambos que les esta enloqueciendo lentamente. Quiere pedirle por mas fricción, quiere pedirle que lo hagan lento, pero no quiere arruinar esto en lo que se han sumergido.

- Chris... - sus nombres parecen decirlo todo, todo y mas porque segundos después Ian se esta corriendo con su cuello hacia atrás y un gemido demasiado sensual para Chris; vaciándose como su salud mental, el cuerpo del modelo volviéndose casi un muñeco en brazos del otro hombre.

Christian lo acogió en sus brazos, dejando que Ian se recostara de su pecho aun respirando agitado por la faena que habían tenido esa mañana.

Sin duda estaba hecho para esto, pero como la mente de Chris se empeñaba en decirle, también estaba hecho para muchas cosas, el correrse dentro de sus bóxers no fue una necesidad cuando vio lo que había provocado en su novio.

- Eso fue... yo no... wow.. Tu - se quedo callado cuando vio que nada coherente salía de su boca - Ni yo me entiendo... - murmuro sonriendo - Tu... ¿Term... eso?-

- Estoy bien. - murmuro Chris contra su cabello, apretando a Ian entre sus brazos, antes de separarse de el, y dejarlo tendido en la cama, su erección era mas que evidente contra el algodón del bóxer. - ¿Por que no duermes un poco mientras me doy una ducha?

- Pero... si quieres... puedo con eso - afirmo con sus ojos medio cerrados - No quiero que te quedes a medías.

- Y yo no quiero que no estés listo para esto. - se explico mejor, dejando a la vista el porque se había negado en un principio a correrse, eso hizo crecer una llama en el interior de Ian, como una valentía llena de enfado por las palabras de su novio.

- Te digo que puedo - no le importo sonar como un niño en pleno berrinche, sentándose rápidamente en la cama - Por favor... Chris...

- No, no, no estas listo. - replico Chris de inmediato, estirando un brazo hacia el suelo para tomar sus vaqueros doblados en una esquina de la cama.

"No estas listo." Las palabras parecían taladrar la conciencia de Somerhalder, quien solo le faltaba derramar lágrimas de frustración por la negación a la que Chris le sometía, acaso no quería sentir sus manos, se pregunto viéndolas con curiosidad,

Chris antes no había puesto pega en decir que no cuando se venían por los besos apasionados.

- Maldita sea, Kane, si te digo que lo estoy es que lo estoy - grito levantándose de la cama - Se que no tengo mucha experiencia y no seré como tus conquistas pero, mierda no pongas excusas si simplemente no quieres - ahogo un sollozo dándose medía vuelta y buscando sus pantalones igual, cuando los encontró se los empezó a poner desesperadamente tenia que salir de ahí, detestaba que Christian le viera llorar.

- Ian, baby. - el daño ya estaba hecho, Chris lo sabia, y tenia que repararlo antes de que le tocara vivir un día pesado, con el pensamiento de que le había hecho daño solo por ser demasiado cuidadoso. - Ian, por favor, lo siento, solo no quiero presionarte... - con el vaquero puesto a medías, Chris se acerco a el, tomando las manos finas del modelo que intentaba abotonarse el pantalón apresuradamente.

- Es que - dijo separándose - Eres un idiota, solo di no... y yo entenderé, estoy acostumbrado -estaba llorando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a llorar levemente - Tonto...

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - la letanía de disculpas apenas podía escucharse en el resto de la habitación, Kane hablaba con sus labios pegados al cuello de Ian mientras le sostenía contra su pecho, sin darle oportunidad a escapar.

Adoraba a este Ian casi tanto como adoraba al testarudo que se negaba a comer ensaladas cuando tenía un postre esperando en el refrigerador.

Este Ian era todo lo que nunca hubiera imaginado de un hombre como el, era sensible y malcriado, le gustaba desaparecerse cuando se ofendía demasiado, o cuando pensaba que su vida era un desastre, pero era el real - el mas real - un Ian que solo se mostraba ante Chris, y era estúpido pensarlo cuando lo tenia sollozando entre sus brazos, pero Chris se sentía afortunado de tenerle.

- Tonto, tonto, tonto - acuso pero esta vez sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza al diseñador, llorando un poco mas bajo pero aun agitado - Tonto... hazme mas caso...

- Lo haré, lo haré, cariño. - susurro, besando su cuello con delicados besos, repartiéndolos por su hombro izquierdo mientras trataba de quitar un poco el mal humor de su novio. - Lo siento, nunca mas lo diré así, solo me preocupas...

- ¿Aun crees que no estoy seguro? - pregunto riendo por lo bajo. - Chris te tomo de la mano en la calle, todo el mundo sabes que eres mi novio, un día nos comimos a besos en un lugar publico, estoy seguro... muy seguro - aseguro tomando el rostro de Kane entre sus manos, sus ojos azules brillando un poco mas por las lágrimas - No sabes lo mucho que significas para mi.

- Tu también significas mucho para mi... pero esto no es un paso fácil que puedes tomar sin estar preparado.

"¿Como argumentar contra eso?" Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del diseñador, que ahora se sentía tan obsoleto, tan gris al escuchar las palabras de Ian, tenían mas que razón en ellas. Estaba diciendo la verdad, y Chris no quería creerla.

- Se que no, pero solo era un juego de manos no estábamos yendo rápido, Chris, se que... tienes algo de miedo, pero podemos trabajar en ello - hizo una pausa - Hasta que me creas, eres mi novio... no hay nada mas importante en mi vida que tu.

- Podemos... - Chris apoyo su frente contra la de Ian, quien permaneció en silencio a que este terminara sus palabras. - ¿Quieres empezar en la ducha?

- Claro - contesto sonriendo esta vez siendo el quien atrajo al hombre a sus brazos haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que ya pasaban las ocho de la mañana, aun se encontraba adormilado, bostezando cada dos segundos mientras se rascaba el estomago. Al principio no tenia idea de que lo había hecho levantarse, y luego de unos segundos se había dado cuenta de que había sido un leve golpeteo en la puerta.<p>

No tenia que ir a trabajar hasta después del mediodía, gracias a su nuevo cargo; así que no tenia mucho mas que hacer que dormir, al menos de esa forma no tenia que recordarse asimismo el porque aun respiraba.

Cuando logro llegar a la sala, podía ver un sobre amarillo en el suelo, justo debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Frunció el ceño, mirando con recelo el sobre, aun no era fecha de pagar el alquiler del diminuto apartamento donde vivía, ni mucho menos alguna otra factura.

Tomo entre sus manos el sobre y lo lanzo sobre la mesa del centro de la cocina. El apartamento donde vivía ahora solo tenía cinco habitaciones. Así que recorrerla no era tan trabajoso como su antiguo apartamento.

Chris había intentado convencerlo de comprar algo mas grande y lujoso, pero Dean se había negado en redondo a ello, ya que el lujo así en exceso solo le recordaba a el.

Por eso había optado por comprar algo pequeño, y aunque tenia muchos aparatos electrónicos, había transformado el closet de su habitación en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, el lugar era muy modesto en si, con luces tenues, casi como el primer apartamento que había logrado pagarse por su cuenta luego de escapar de Kansas.

No había mucho que contar sobre eso, su madre sufría de la enfermedad de Huntington, así que rápidamente al pisar los treinta, se había vuelto más un muerto viviente que su madre, sin contar la depresión en la que rápidamente cayo su padre cuando su madre quedo en estado vegetal.

Su hermano por su parte, unos años mayor que Dean, recayó en esta enfermedad también al pisar los 32. Aun no estaba muerto, Dean se negaba a desconectarlo, a dejarlo ir, y las visitas al hospital se habían vuelto mas seguidas cuando se había separado de Jared por completo.

Aun recuerda cuando le había contado a este, casi pudo sentir el miedo de Jared a perderlo, a veces se preguntaba si había sido genuino, lo que le había hecho sentir ese hombre.

La puerta de la casa daba a la cocina directamente, pero se podía ver desde el pasillo de su habitación, ahora mismo se encontraba preparándose café.

Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse de nuevo a pagar todas las facturas, y casi no le quedaba nada para comer fuera, por eso iba una dos veces a la semana a comer donde Chris, y el resto era comida instantánea o pizza.

Odiaba verse en un espejo, ya que se le veía un poco fuera de forma, comparado a lo casi perfecto que era antes, todo ello según Chris. Pero al menos seguía teniendo el mismo efecto encantador en las mujeres y los hombres.

Aunque no se había mostrado interesado en tener alguna relación a largo plazo con nadie, de hecho en tener ningún tipo de relación, por que ni siquiera sexo había tenido.

Las chicas de la revista que se habían ilusionado, a criterio de Dean, por que el macho encantador estaba de vuelta soltero, ahora se mostraban un poco decepcionadas al verlo, algunas hasta le trataban con un cariño empalagoso, que solo le daba a ver cuan desdichado debía verse.

Al menos no eran como los hombres ejecutivos que se acercaban a la revista, que lo veían con reproche u odio, por que no mucho después de que se descubriera a los medios que la relación del famoso empresario Padalecki se había roto debido a un amorío con la hija de los Harris - que ahora se encontraba en la cárcel haciéndole compañía a Padalecki senior - y que esta había quedado embarazada de el, justo una semana después de esa impactante noticia, el CEO de Lambester's C&A, había renunciado a su puesto y se lo había sucedido a su hermana.

La noticia a Dean le tomo por sorpresa, el mas que nadie sabia lo que significaba el trabajo para su...ex esposo, el cual había firmado el divorcio luego de que el abogado de Dean lo presionara por un mes.

La humillación pública que significo para Dean, hasta su padre le reprocho el hecho de que los reporteros hubieran ido a su casa a entrevistarlo, cuando este lo odiaba por ser homosexual.

Por eso Dean ya no leía periódicos, ni siquiera los reportajes de su propia revista.

Tomo un poco del café que ahora tenia en sus manos, este había alejado cada pensamiento de su cabeza mientras el liquido negro se deslizaba como una intima caricia por su garganta, casi haciéndole ronronear como un gatito con su leche.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse temprano en la mañana, solo para recordarse que no tenia que ponerse de pie para prepara café para el antiguo empresario, quien no solo vivía a kilómetros de el, sino que tenia tiempo sin verle.

No es de extrañar que Chris pasara por su mente, cuando una imagen clara de un Jared algo delgado le recibió al abrir el sobre, era un estúpido recorte de periódico, con la estúpida cara del Padalecki en ella.

El titulo era claro, y Dean quería negarse a leerlo, pero algo le impulso a darle un vistazo, que mas podía romperse su corazón.

Lo primero que vio, luego de la foto fue un encabezado en negro, pero pese a eso bastante brillante donde se leía claramente Lambester's C&A en negro, hecho que llamo su atención aun mas pero sus ojos se desviaron con algo de miedo, sus manos temblaron y no sabe porque su vista regreso lentamente al encabezado para luego empezar a leer lo que debajo de este había.

"El Famoso ex Ceo de Padalecki Lambester's C&A decidió recuperar su antiguo matrimonio" – tan pronto leyó esto su corazón brinco en el sitio, como si volviera a latir después de mucho tiempo, pero el dolor como siempre parecía ser el mejor medio para dormirlo de nuevo.

"Por esta razón – continuo leyendo el fotógrafo con el ceño fruncido – decidió usar este medio para ello, nuestra jefa editora, decidió darle la oportunidad a este arrepentido hombre de conseguir otra oportunidad con su ex esposo y famoso fotógrafo Dean Winchester."

A esto, Dean bufó incrédulo, incrédulo y furioso de lo que él en momentos como estos - que la ira y el dolor hacían estragos en su pecho- consideraba una traición de su jefa, aunque no le sorprendía, últimamente sentía que el mundo entero estaba en contra suya. Pero el nunca había sido un hombre que dejara las cosas a medías, además de que su corazón no podía sufrir más –estaba seguro de ello– por lo que decidió seguir leyendo.

"Dean… ¿Sabes? Aunque sé que tal vez sean solo letras, perderte fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que lo nuestro terminara así.

Siempre fuiste el único que me entendía, me enseñaste muchas cosas de la vida, de mi mismo… y hoy puedo decir con total seguridad, que nunca me había sentido tan querido al lado de nadie, como lo hice contigo… quizás porque sabes tan bien como yo, que mi familia no era lo que muchos pensaban, ni siquiera llegaba a ser una familia en realidad… tu lo fuiste todo, con un abrazo, una mano sobre mi hombro o con solo una sonrisa, mi mundo parecía diferente, nuevo… no con tanta mierda encima como en realidad es.

Por ti aprendí que había más en este mundo que el dinero, o jugar al niño perfecto de papa, inclusive que si no hacia nada mas provechoso con mi vida, seria nada… y ¿sabes?

¡Eso es lo que quiero ahora! Hacer algo mas por mi vida y por la tuya, porque aun eres el centro de la mía.

Quiero disculparme contigo, por tomar tu cariño y destrozarlo, por ser un imbécil y un idiota.

Mi mayor deseo, es hacerte feliz, que sonrías en mis brazos de nuevo, que tus ojos brillen como se que pueden hacerlo… se que aun puedo, lo sé, déjame curar tu corazón como tú hiciste con el mío.

Tengo defectos, tu los conoces, pero he mejorado y espero seguir así, quizás alguna día pueda llegar a ser la mitad de persona que tu eres, Dean, antes de conocerte no era "nada"- se que opinas lo mismo- y aun hoy… aun lo soy porque estoy sin ti, porque para ser alguien te tuvo a su lado… al amor de mi vida… a mi otra mitad… dame una oportunidad… con cariño, Jared."

- No. – fue una sentencia lo que salió de los labios de Dean, antes de lanzar el periódico a la basura, el sobre yéndose con el también.

Apoyo su cuerpo contra el mueble de la cocina, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. ¿Cómo Jared se atrevía a hacerle esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle sentir lastima por el? ¡Maldición! El era quien mas había sufrido en todo esto, había sido humillado incontables veces por el, y ahora se disculpaba, como un estúpido niño pidiendo perdón.

No se lo daría, incluso si moría de pena, no se lo daría.

Era demasiado tarde, y aun así, el darse cuenta de que aun estaba locamente enamorado de ese hombre, le golpeaba estruendosamente el alma, haciendo añicos su cordura.

La herida en mejoría, ahora estaba sangrando de nuevo...


	10. Fotografías del verdadero hombre detrás

**Capitulo 10 Fotografías del verdadero hombre detrás del traje.**

* * *

><p>Era de noche, quizás las siete u ocho. No sabe bien pues ha dejado su reloj olvidado en la casa por las prisas de esa mañana, ser padre no es tan fácil como esos programas que <em>Discovery Home and Health <em>pasa algunos días a la semana, por supuesto que el no los ve... quizás alguno se haya quedado accidentalmente en su televisor alguna noche, cuando el miedo de hacer algo mas con las pequeñas fuera mas grande que nada.

Un puchero se forma en sus labios, por lo frio del piso en el que esta recostado y hace que su delirante mente empiece a pensar en que sí no hay una forma de que el suelo este calientito - se burla de si mismo cuando unos pasos en el pasillo le llaman la atención, junto a dos hombres que venían riendo, tomados de la mano y que se han quedado mudos al verle.

El primero tiene una mirada severa y casi puede sentirlo encima de su cuerpo golpeándolo y esta claro que el no haría nada por defenderse, no cuando lo merece. El segundo parece algo desinteresado, pero a la vez curioso de porque esta sentado frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

Es claro que Chris quiere golpearle hasta que muera en sus brazos, quizás enterrar su cuerpo debajo del estacionamiento o dárselo de comer a los perros. Pero no lo hace, las manos de Ian le sujetan fuerte contra el, evitando que Chris se abalance sobre él.

Su presencia allí es algo que los sorprende a ambos, y solo Ian es capaz de articular palabras sin asesinar con sus términos al hombre que ahora se pone de pie.

Su cabello castaño cayendo a los lados de su rostro aniñado, que a pesar de todo se sigue manteniendo intacta, la misma mascara fría pero rota por pedazos. Sus hombros caídos, y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos le dan aspecto aun más joven, pero sobre todo arrepentido.

Incluso Chris puede notarlo.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto Ian, lo mas cortes que pudo, sin aflojar el agarre casi mortal que tenia sobre su novio.

- Si... - contesto bajo, tomando un poco de aire - Necesito ayuda - las palabras salieron fuerte y claras de su boca - Necesito ayuda con Dean...

- ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Con que cara vienes aquí? - Grito Chris, esta vez soltándose de Ian y casi aventándolo al suelo mientras se acercaba a Jared amenazante, tomándolo por las solapas de su camisa y estampando su metro noventa contra la pared, dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?-

- Necesito ayuda con Dean - respondió simplemente ocasionando que Kane lo separe de la pared solo para azotarlo contra ella con mas fuerza - Soy - tomo aire, resentido del segundo golpe - Se que no tengo derecho, que me merezco todo y mas que puedas decirme, pero de verdad necesito que me perdone.

- ¡No lo hará, tu maldito idiota! ¡No lo hará! ¡Supéralo! ¡Tu fuiste quien jodió todo! ¡Lo jodiste a el! - Grito, alzando su puño para seguramente dejar un buen moretón en su mejilla, pero Ian lo sujeto por debajo de los hombros, separándolo de Jared quien se dejo resbalar por la pared, hasta quedar sentado de nuevo. - ¡Déjame ir, Ian! ¡Voy a acabar con ese cabrón! -

Ian no le dejo seguir con sus palabras, interrumpiéndolo con las propias que aturdieron un poco a su novio, quien le miro incrédulo.

- ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto suavemente.

- Dentro de unos días - empezó agradeciendo infinitamente al modelo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Saldrá una disculpa publica en el periódico... y además en ella le pido una oportunidad para arreglar todo, necesito un encuentro casual con él... bueno no casual que alguno lo lleve a mi trabajo, solo eso. - pidió algo desesperado.

- ¿Y crees que caerá a tus pies? ¡Después de un año de follártelo deberías saber como es Dean! ¡No te perdonara! - Grito Kane, soltándose de Ian, pero en vez de acercarse a Jared, se apoyo en la pared paralela a donde estaba Padalecki.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo, o mas urgente una cerveza.

- Chris no digas eso. - pidió Ian, observando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jared, las palabras de Kane habían dolido en su alma. Ese arrepentimiento hacia mucho por el modelo, quien sabiendo que quizás era la decisión incorrecta, asintió en dirección a Jared. - Así que quieres que lo llevemos a donde trabajas, ¿es un bar? ¿O una oficina?

- No... es decir si, pero trabajo en una perrera aunque es más un refugio de animales - explico algo emocionado, los animales eran una de las cosas que mas apreciaba de su nueva vida, pero la mirada furiosa del diseñador lo hizo bajar la mirada – Gracias, Somerhalder - murmuro

- No tienes porque darlas. Te daré esa oportunidad por que se lo que se siente sentirse perdido. - murmuro, la mirada de Kane fijándose en su figura al escuchar las palabras. - Cuídate.

- Gracias... - murmuro de nuevo, sacando un papel con la dirección que Ian se apresuro a recibir antes de que su novio lo tomara destruyéndolo o algo, de inmediato y sin mediar mas palabras con los hombres se dio medía vuelta y se alejo caminando lentamente.

Parecía decaído, como si un gran peso reposara sobre sus hombros mientras daba tumbos cruzando la pasarela que había frente a su edificio, era como una sombra de lo que había sido antes. Christian era mas consiente de eso que su novio, el había visto en toda su gloria al magnate... lo había visto en todo lo alto, y ahora estaba allí, siendo una sombra de lo que había sido antes.

La pareja se preguntaba -con temor en sus mentes- si esto era algo que les pasaría a ellos, si llegarían a este punto que el no tener la presencia del otro les destrozaría totalmente. Sin duda, la imagen de un hombre tan poderoso como Jared, cayendo en las ruinas por un amor roto, era algo que no se podía concebir.

Era como una fotografía rota de lo que era antes.

* * *

><p>- Ian, ya te dije que no voy a ir a ningún lado. - gruño intentando guardar todos sus papeles en su mochila mientras se acomodaba el jersey sobre los hombros, Ian parecía algo apresurado, como si el hecho de que Dean se estuviera negando tanto le afectara, y sin duda eso le extrañaba, el chico normalmente hacia eso con Chris, pero con el, bueno a el lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo.<p>

- Dean - se quejo acercándose al escritorio y arrebatándole la mochila - ¿Te cuesta mucho acompañarme?, sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes mucho mas que hacer... - eso fue cruel el mismo lo sabe, pero últimamente no hay una forma diferente de que ese hombre acepte algo o al menos escuche - ...Acompáñame, será medía hora, una a lo mucho - señalo sintiendo la mirada asesina del fotógrafo que le arrebato la mochila de las manos con fuerza.

Pero el modelo era necio, mimado diría Chris, pero él prefería catalogarse asimismo como algo malcriado por lo que prácticamente ignoro los ojos verdes que intentaban apuñalarlo.

- Acompáñame, vamos - llamó agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo un poco, frustrándose cuando no logro moverlo ni un centímetro - Dean... estas algo gordo amigo ¿No te parece? - ahí si recibió una mirada peor que la anterior, pero al igual que la otra simplemente la ignoro.

Dean gruño y casi le acierta al golpe que planeaba estrellarse contra la espalda del modelo, esto le frustro, dado que no solo le decían gordo sino que no acertaba la puntería, y estaba seguro que no era porque necesitaba sus lentes.

- Tengo 32 años, tengo derecho a estarlo, ahora deja de molestarme. - suspiro derrotado, acomodándose la ropa que se le había arrugado debido al forcejeo. - ¿y porque quieres ir allí? ¿Acaso tú y Chris por fin van a casarse y quieren un perro? - pregunto con malicia, dándole una sonrisa sarcástica a Somerhalder.

- Primero tu edad no es pretexto - ahora si que se iba a ganar un golpe, pero lo esquivo con facilidad también. - Segundo cuando haya fecha para una boda serás le primero en saberlo - contesto sonriendo, quizás hace un año no hubiera contestado con tanta tranquilidad y hasta quizás hubiera golpeado al fotógrafo, pero no hoy, no cuando estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por el diseñador. - Y tercero - dijo apoyándose en el mueble - A las personas normales, les gustan los animales sin ninguna razón psicológica detrás así que simplemente es eso, quiero un perrito ¿Algo mas? - pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Vamos, eso no es suficiente excusa. – Dean resoplo, tenia que estar loco, el no era la nueva "amiga" de Ian; desde cuando hacían cosas que no envolvieran a Chris de por medio.

Ir a un lugar rodeado de animales nunca había sido su fuerte, odiaba a los animales casi tanto como a los niños, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no odiaba a las niños, solo pensar en ellos nunca era como un recordatorio de lo que no tendría.

Conocía a Ben y Lisa, su madre, quien ahora no intentaba coquetearle mas desde aquella vez cuando lo había hecho frente a Jared; ahora seguía siendo la misma madre orgullosa de siempre, y nunca mas se había acercado al tequila mientras Dean estaba cerca, no es que fuera todo el tiempo, desde todo el problema del divorcio.

Pero no estaba listo para los niños, y pensar que Jared tenia uno, solo se le hacia repugnante, que este haya conservado a ese hijo ilegitimo. Lo odiaba.

Caminar a la espalda de Ian era algo extraño, ni siquiera las pocas veces que salió con el modelo cuando este aun no conocía a Chris, Dean no se sentía cómodo con el, y tampoco sentía que podía confiar en este cuando le proponía algo tan extraño como eso.

Ir adoptar un perrito.

El lugar era grande, adornado sencillo, y colores pastel, parecía un hospital de niños y Dean solo quería jalar el gatillo y acabar con su sufrimiento, pero debía sufrir por unas horas mas. La chica de la recepción, que estaba vestida con una bata llena de perritos por todos lados, les recibió con una sonrisa, pero al ver a Dean su sonrisa cambio por una expresión sorprendida.

No le molestaba las miradas, pero cuando esa chica tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en su celular, eso si le molestaba. Era rubia y tenia un lunar colocado justo entre sus cejas, de sonrisa fácil y encantadora, y rizos largos que le daban un aspecto de Rizos de Oro que Dean no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

La chica seria maravillosa para uno de sus reportajes a la mejor sonrisa anónima, por supuesto sino estuviera chismeando sobre el. Su tarjeta de presentación reza el nombre de "Adrienne", es un nombre bonito en todas sus versiones, y sus ojos de fotógrafo la ven de diferente, manera cuando lee su apellido en uno de los papeles que hay en el escritorio.

Sus oídos son sordos a las palabras que Ian y ella intercambian, o a cualquier aullido animal en el fondo, solo puede pensar en el nombre "Palicki" tan igual a cierto apellido que aun le atormenta.

- Dean... - llamó el modelo, con una revista entre manos de algunos artículos para perros que la mujer le había facilitado, claramente para disimular pues era una cómplice mas, del pequeño asunto - Vamos adentro ahí están los perros, acompáñame a verlos - el hombre solo frunció el ceño.

- ¿En serio? No puedes ir solo - inquirió el fotógrafo a lo que el modelo solo sonrió largamente y le agarro de la chaqueta jalándole hacia dentro.

Lo primero que observo el fotógrafo era que los colores pasteles desaparecieron por unos más oscuros seguramente porque los animales tendían a ensuciar mucho las paredes, en todo el lugar había enormes estantes que tenían muchos utensilios o juguetes para los animales; incluso algunas tenían jeringas o alimentos especializados.

Ian siguió caminando llevando a la fuerza al Winchester hasta que se encontraron con una puerta, que el modelo abrió con facilidad, esta comunicaba con un patio bastante amplio de césped vivo y cortado perfectamente al arras del suelo.

Sobre el habían diferentes jaulas, unas con perros algunos gatos e incluso con algunos pericos; lo que si tenían en común era que al verlos empezaron a moverse emocionados en sus pequeñas jaulas, ante la presencia de ambos hombres

- Son hermosos - murmuro Ian sonriendo a lo que recibió un gruñido en respuesta. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, unos ruidos llamaron la atención de ambos, como agua a presión posiblemente de una ducha o manguera, caminaron hasta este algo rápido aunque en realidad Somerhalder arrastro al otro hombre...

Una voz fuerte, pero cálida y terriblemente conocida para este último rompió el silencio del lugar.

- Nunca te enseñaron a no morder la mano que te da de comer - regaño el antiguo CEO, pero su tono no era severo, si no estaba rodeado de pequeñas risas que eran a causa de los potentes lengüetazos que el animal daba por todo su rostro.

Dean se paralizo al instante, busco de retroceder; escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiera; pero Ian no le soltó de su fuerte agarre, solo lo empujo hacia donde se podía ver a Jared inclinado sobre el animal, haciendo que este reparara en la presencia de ambos invitados.

La sonrisa de Padalecki se desvaneció, tornándose en una mueca entre temerosa y herida al ver a Dean allí, forcejeando por escapar del lugar una vez había notado lo que parecía ser una trampa bien planeada.

- Dean... - el susurro sonó herido pero lleno de añoranza, el animal a su lado intuyo algo porque de pronto se que totalmente quieto dándole espacio al antiguo CEO de moverse un poco hacia su ex esposo.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía con fuerza pero se aproximo un poco mas... solo para verlo, para sentirlo necesitaba con desesperación que sus ojos atraparan cada detalle del Winchester, para que quizás se convencieran de que no era un sueño. Su ropa era simple, una camiseta verde que sin duda vio tiempo mejores pero que resaltaba sus ojos, junto a un pantalón con algunos agujeros y claramente desgastado, eso le pareció a Dean que con tal de no ver a los ojos al Padalecki desvió su mirada hacia abajo y sin darse cuenta sus ojos también hambrientos devoraban cada detalle del hombre frente a él.

Se negaba a verle, ya que no podía escapar, no quería decir que tuviera que verle a los ojos, no de esa manera tan intensa como lo hacia Jared, alimentándose de cada detalle que había creído perdido y que ahora estaba allí. Se sentía tan estúpido por haberse dejado llevar allí, no sabia como reaccionar, las palabras no salían de su boca y aun podía escuchar a Jared moverse hacia el.

Quería huir, correr entre las jaulas y perderse con suerte de no ser encontrado, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando la presencia de Jared parecía atarle al sitio donde permanecía estático.

- Dean - susurro de nuevo, e Ian supo que era el momento de desaparecer, soltó levemente la chaqueta del Winchester y salió silenciosamente, sinceramente cree que ninguno se dio cuenta de su partida, aunque el fotógrafo no lo admitiera, ambos estaban perdidos en la presencia del otro.

- Yo... tu... hey... - eso fue tonto... el lo sabe, pero no tiene idea de como iniciar la cnversacion sin ganarse un puñetazo, que por supuesto merece - ¿Cómo estas? - inquirió bajo.

Esta claro que era mejor permanecer en silencio, la mirada de Dean lo decía todo cuando levanto sus ojos hacia Jared, su mirada quemándose en furia mal contenida, podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba para no lanzarse encima como un salvaje y ahorcarlo contra el suelo empapado.

- ¿Como estoy? - La ira era algo que pocas veces se escapaba de su control, pero que el le preguntara eso, entre todas las cosas que podía decir, lo ponía furioso. - ¿Como Crees que estoy? Luego de todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar, ¿Como crees, Padalecki? - estaba claro que quería dejar en evidencia todo el odio como el sufrimiento que le hacia sentir Jared; pero al fin y al cabo... todo no era odio.

- Dean... - debe confesar al menos para si mismo, que el rubio lo llame por su apellido dolió mas de lo que debería - Todo lo de los medios, todo el alboroto simplemente se salió de mis manos, lo siento... nunca quise que nada de eso pasara, lo juro - recibió una mirada mas enfadada pero no dejo que eso le quitara el valor que había reunido - Y lo de hace dos días, solo fue... solo ocupo una segunda oportunidad... aun no me he dado por vencido contigo, no quiero perderte... como ya te lo dije, creo que aun puedo hacerte feliz - lo ultimo es un susurro algo tímido, impropio de un hombre como Jared, que fue educado como si fuera superior al resto del mundo, pero eso es solo una de las tantas cosas que el otro puede ver diferente en el, el que alguna vez fue su esposo.

- ¡Es mentira! - afirmo lo mas seguro que pudo - Se cuando mientes... - agrego con algo de nostalgia - Solo dime a ahora mismo, frente a frente, sin titubear y mirándome a los ojos que ya no me amas, y te juro que jamás, jamás me volverás a ver... y te dejare en paz - un sollozo quiso salir de su propia boca ante la posibilidad que estaba poniéndole al rubio - Pero si hay la mas mínima esperanza me aferrare a ella, déjame intentarlo Dean... he cambiado y puedo seguir haciéndolo, solo quiero volver contigo... por favor, te lo ruego.

- No puedo... no puedo decirte eso..., no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Solo me romperás el corazón otra vez. - su voz se rompió al final, pero logro controlarse en el ultimo segundo, sin apartar la mirada de Jared, ambos sintiendo el dolor del otro tanto como el propio.

- No lo haré, no... solo déjame demostrártelo, por favor... te prometo que iremos tan lento como quieres, no me importa el tiempo que lleve uno o dos, cinco años, pero con tal de tener una sonrisa tuya haré... lo que sea... Dean... Por favor - pidió arrodillándose, tomando entre las suyas la manos temblorosas del otro hombre - Puedo hacerte feliz de nuevo, mucho mas que antes... ¡Se que puedo! dame la oportunidad, pero favor...-

- ¡No, Jared! No... Solo... solo aléjate de mi... - murmuro algo débil de que Jared estuviera haciendo algo que se podría considerar humillante, mas a los ojos de Dean. - No quiero hacer esto, porque me hiciste daño, y quiero que entiendas que aunque lo piense, aunque me tome el tiempo, no será lo mismo... puedo pensarlo... - el resto de las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, no podía verle así, suplicando por algo que el mismo había quebrado.

- Por favor... por favor Dean, yo... espera un segundo... ¡¿Lo pensaras? - pregunto algo emocionado, una sonrisa queriendo abrirse paso en su rostro, peor que el mismo se reprimía por no querer asustar mas allá de lo que ya sabia que el rubio estaba - Solo... dame una oportunidad, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

- Si, lo pensare...- su corazón latía en su pecho, las emociones mezcladas en su sangre, felicidad llena de terror, a que estuviera tomando otra decisión errada en su vida. - A mi manera, lo haremos a mi manera. No te dejare tomar las riendas de esto, por que se que lo joderás de nuevo, nunca debí ceder mi control ante ti en primer lugar.

- Si... si, si, será a tu manera, todo será como digas - concedió sin levantarse, sus ojos no se apartaban del Winchester y en su rostro una sonrisa que... sinceramente mareo un poco a su ex esposo de lo grande y perfecta que era.

Dean no pudo evitar señalar lo obvio, al ver el gesto de Jared, era tan diferente a la persona que conocía, que no sabia como tomarlo.

- Ahora sonríes. - murmuro, audible para el hombre que se había puesto de pie.

- Oh eso... - señalo balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, sus pies moviendo todo su cuerpo de una forma algo graciosa; gesto que tampoco reconoció del otro hombre - He cambiado en varios aspectos...-

- Lo noto... - fue la escueta respuesta de el fotógrafo, acompañada de un suspiro de resignación mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Aquí trabajo - contesto de inmediato, claramente orgulloso.

- ¡¿Aquí?¡ - repitió Dean, se notaba impresionado.

Nunca en su vida imagino que vería Jared en un lugar así, aunque tampoco se había imaginado que su relación terminaría así; pero el pensar que Padalecki, dueño de una gran transnacional, ahora se dedicaba a asear animales abandonados, ¿Cuan bajo había caído? O quizás solo fuera un truco más. No estaba claro para el, lo que si lo estaba era el hecho de que Jared -por alguna extraña razón- era humano ahora, y estaba vivo.

- Si. - contesto encogiéndose de hombros - Es... un buen trabajo, no exige demasiado tiempo - agrego algo preocupado por la cara de espanto del hombre frente a el - Los animales son lindos y la paga es justo lo que necesito.

- ¿Tu trabajando con perros? Pensé que toda forma de vida te aborrecía, a excepción de mi, al menos hasta que lo hiciste con esa mujer. - agrego, sin segundas intenciones solo aclarando lo obvio.

Jared suspiro, sabia que durante mucho tiempo seria así con Dean desquitándose con él, pero estaba totalmente dispuesto a soportar cada una de la replicas.

- Yo no lo hacia, era Gerald quien lo hacia... he aprendido a separar lo que yo creia, de lo que él quería que odiara... - contesto tranquilo, sonriendo extrañamente pacifico al decirlo para luego buscar con su mirada la contraria.

- Como siempre tu padre metiéndose en todo, es como una costumbre de familia herir a la gente que ama. - su voz aunque calmada, parecía estar llena de mas rencor del que el mismo Dean esperaba, pero estaba de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de Jared respecto a su padre.

- Tienes razón... otra costumbre que imite por imbécil... - replico el castaño igual de tranquilo, no arruinaría esta oportunidad ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba decidido a recuperar a ese hombre, no importaba si salía mas herido en el proceso.

- Así que terminaste trabajando con animales, por que ellos no te pueden reprochar tus errores. - estaba siendo un maldito, probando la paciencia de Jared, pero este parecía sereno, sin inmutarse con las palabras de Winchester, que se había inclinado frente a una de las jaulas donde un cocker que ladraba enérgico hacia el.

- No en realidad no - su mano viajo al animal que antes bañaba que ahora se había puesto a su lado - Termine aquí, porque siempre me gustaron los animales pero me lo negué a mi mismo, es otra cosa que decidí cambiar quiero empezar a hacer cosas que en realidad me gusten...

- ¿Qué ahora vas a ponerte a cantar o algo? - dijo con un deje de burla impreso en su voz.

Sabia que esto era una tonta charla, y que ambos intuían que deberían acabarla rápido y pasar al asunto que sabían necesitaban discutir. El bebe. Dean quería saber de eso-un poco egoísta quizás - que Jared no lo había conservado, pero esto, esta "nueva vida" que Padalecki se había arriesgado a vivir, implicaba muchos cambios, y entre ellos seguro se encontraba la paternidad.

El tono de burla puede que le haya dolido un poco pero aun conservaba esa increíble habilidad de ocultar ciertos sentimientos y era una buena ocasión para hacer uso de ella.

- No... Soy pésimo cantando - dijo rodando los ojos - Dean... no, ¿No tienes cosas mas importantes que preguntar? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza y esperando respuesta del hombre que aun jugaba un poco con el cocker frente a el.

Después de un momento de duda, Dean se digno a levantar los ojos en dirección a Jared, ojos de jade reflejando miedo y recelo, antes de formular la pregunta que le había estado rondando.

- ¿Qué paso con el?-

- Están bien... fue una niña, digo fueron mellizas... dos pequeñas y yo tengo la custodia - hizo una pausa - Alona me hace el favor de cuidarlas mientras trabajo - continuo con algo de duda y miedo.

Si Dean decidía negarle la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo a causa de las pequeñas seria el fin definitivo para lo de ambos, Gerald había arruinado su vida y la de sus hermanos, su niñez fue un infierno y el bajo ningún aspecto permitiría que esas pequeñas pasaron por algo así, o peor... aunque tuviera que sacrificar su propia felicidad para ello.

- ¿Alona? - repitió Dean, definitivamente, después de la sorpresa de saber que, no solo eran dos, sino que eran niñas, el nombre de quien había sido la perra de Jared entre todas esas palabras, parecía no tener sentido.

- Si... si te aseguro que ella ya supero ese enamoramiento que tuvo, ahora somos amigos y ella me enseño a poner y cambiar pañales, como alimentarlas... esas cosas - indico algo aliviado de que el rubio no reparara en el detalle de las niñas, aunque quizás simplemente lo impresiono un poco mas lo de su antigua secretaria.

- No sabia que te llevabas bien con ella... ¿también te acostaste con ella? - pregunto, se sentía asqueado con el solo pensamiento de algo ocurriendo entre esos dos.

Respiro antes de contestar – No, Dean, no me acosté con ella - su respuesta fue firme y segura.

- ¿Como están los bebes? - pregunto dándole de nuevo la espalda a Jared, sin permitir que viera su expresión de alivio.

Ahora estaba de pie, apoyado contra una de las jaulas mientras observaba a un par de cachorros jugar en la jaula contigua a donde estaba.

- Bien, están bien... bueno en lo que cabe, es que soy algo torpe con ellas - respondió con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

- Es raro escuchar eso de ti. Usualmente hacías todo perfecto, millones de veces mejor que cualquier persona, debes estar feliz con ellas... no se para que me quieres de vuelta. - añadió, sin controlar la tristeza que le recorrió cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Su corazón dolió cuando sintió el miedo y la tristeza en la voz contraria.

- Ellas han cambiado en muchos aspectos mi vida... he aprendido muchas cosas del mundo y sobre mi, pero para estar completo para ser realmente feliz te necesito a ti y se que tu a mi, eres y siempre serás lo mas importante de mi vida - hizo una pausa arrodillándose a jugar con el perro que con unos pequeños jadeos demandaba atención - Como ya te dije mi vida sin ti es nada, solo puede tener significado contigo de nuevo en ella.

- Si, quizás yo también te necesite. - cepillo su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos, acomodando el jersey sobre su cuerpo antes de girarse hacia Jared, quien le miraba expectante. - supongo que sabes donde vivo, solo estoy allí en las mañanas y luego después de las diez de la noche, si te importa pasarte.

- No, no lo se... no tengo los medios de antes - contesto suspirando -Yo... podría pasarme por ahí, si quieres o bueno no sé en realidad... te dije que seria a tu manera así que... tu decides - concedió empezando a balancearse de atrás para adelante de nuevo, en un claro gesto que el rubio había calificado de nerviosismo.

- ¿Y como llego tu carta a la puerta de mi casa?

- Oh eso... _je je je_, bueno fue... es que... tienes que prometer no matarlo - pidió inclinando su cabeza, sus ojos por un segundo se parecían a los de un cachorrito cuando pedía algo.

- ¿Chris? - Dean frunció el ceño, sin creer que su amigo fuera capaz de esto, no cuando había jurado asesinar al Padalecki luego del anuncio en el periódico.

- No... No fue él - indico serio - Fue... No has prometido no matarlo y antes de que preguntes, tampoco fue Somerhalder, primero promete y luego te digo... - por algunos segundos el fotógrafo pensó que hablaba con un niño.

- ¿Collins? ¿Cómo la perra de rosado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos te ayudaría en algo? - pregunto incrédulo, era algo inesperado y aun así, solo podía llenarse de celos al recordar como Misha parecía encantado con Jared.

- Bueno... ese día fui al periódico y tu jefa accedió a publicarlo, pero dijo que no podía ayudarme a nada mas, sabia que Kane y Somerhalder no me ayudarían en eso y él estaba ahí cuando le pedí ayuda a tu jefa y accedió ayudarme al resto... algo encantado por cierto - murmuro extraño - Es... muy único, pero le agradezco que me ayudara...

- Eres un maldito bastardo. - Las palabras rudas de Dean cortaron su discurso. - ¡Estoy molesto con todos ustedes! ¡Mi jefa, Collins y ahora Ian! ¿Intentaste convencer a Chris también? ¿O mi hermano? No puedo darle una oportunidad a alguien así, solo sigues humillándome.

- No, no, no. - negó asustado por el rechazo. - Espera un segundo - dijo tomándole de la mano cuando noto las intenciones de marcharse del lugar que tenia el fotógrafo. - No te humille, jamás fue esa mi intención, solo pedí ayuda porque la necesitaba, no podía solo. - Dean nunca había oído esas palabras de la boca de Jared, sonaban a una humildad que le parecía ridícula viniendo de alguien con el carácter de Padalecki. - Si es por lo del periódico, solo... intente poner mis pensamientos ahí, nunca jamás intente humillarte y además… - tomo aire porque sus palabras le había dejado sin el. - el humillado seré yo si decides rechazarme y no me puede importar menos, en si me importa una mierda estarlo, porque todo lo que esta ahí es verdad - concluyo con prisa, unas lágrimas pequeñas casi invisibles bajando de sus ojos.

Dean se soltó de la mano que lo sujetaba, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, lo mas lejos que podía estar de Jared debido al reducido espacio en el que se había arrinconado.

- Me humillas por que crees que soy un tonto que puedes manipular a tu antojo, Jared. Ya no soy ese estúpido hombre que fui, odio todo lo que me hiciste, y si puedes siquiera probar algo del dolor que me causaste estaré feliz por ello.

- No, yo no creo eso, en ningún momento lo pensé, eso es lo que tu miedo quiere hacerte creer... escúchame... solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para ambos... para regresar a los abrazos, a las tardes interminables de criticas de algún programa, de caricias... de risas, eres lo mas importante que alguna vez tuve... solo... es que acaso, ¿No es suficiente lo del anuncio?, ¿Quieres que lo grite en medio parque? ¿Es eso? Porque soy capaz de hacerlo - aseguro serio mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose al fotógrafo de nuevo.

Dean cerró los ojos, con dolor reflejado en sus facciones.

- Eres un estúpido... solo... no quiero ponértelo fácil... porque no ha sido fácil para mi... yo aun... aun... - su cerebro se negaba a dejarle decir esas palabras, aun era demasiado rápido y demasiado doloroso, como si mil agujas se encajaran en su corazón apenas las palabras alcanzaban su conciencia.

- No tienes que decirlo... no así... ¿Me darás la oportunidad? - su corazón disminuyo su latir en espera de una respuesta.

- Si... - Dean asintió. - ya te dije que te la daría... - sus manos se colocaron en la camisa de Jared, allí apretadas un poco contra el pecho, estaba intentando apartarle un poco del terrible encierro al que le sometía.

- Bien... - estaba algo sonrojado, pero contaba con que Dean estuviera distraído y no lo notara.

- Estas aun mas... fuerte... - susurro el fotógrafo, sintiéndose caer un poco en la tentación de cerrar sus dedos sobre los tentadores pectorales de Jared, que se podían visualizar a través de la delgada tela de la camisa.

- Supongo que es con el trabajo nuevo, tu sabes que algunos animales tienen mucha fuerza y para manejarlos debo estar en forma - habla emocionado sin darse cuenta ni un segundo de la mirada de Dean - oh... Dean, quizás no tengo derecho pero me dejarías, bueno abrazarte... - pregunto quedito.

Dean se separo dubitativo y apenado por dejarse llevar, al parecer su sufrimiento se había desvanecido los escasos segundos que se había perdido en el cuerpo de Jared. Dudo unos segundos en los que podía sentir la incomodidad de Jared al verse sometido a tal escrutinio, pero luego de una larga discusión interior, Dean asintió.

Jared suspiro en respuesta, sus manos temblorosas se alzaron al acercarse al rubio rodeándolo con mucho cuidado para luego atraerlo hacia su pecho, su corazón latía rápido y sus manos sudaban pero una sensación de alivio le recorrió entero cuando el Winchester apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Ambos se estremecieron ante el familiar calor; ambos lo habían necesitado por meses desde su separación, y aunque se sentía extraño -mas para Dean que para Jared- era donde siempre habían pertenecido. Era un pequeño parche en una herida demasiado grande que quizás nunca se cerrara por completo.

El tiempo pareció correr en distintas direcciones, de forma interminable para ambos hasta que el perro se paro en sus dos patas a un costado del antiguo empresario, empujando para llamar su atención con unos quejidos leves.

Dean abrió sus ojos, un poco mareado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se separo suavemente dejando a Jared frío y necesitado de mas.

- Creo...que es mejor que me vaya. - susurro.

- Si... creo que si - se medio quejo con un puchero, sonriendo en dirección al animal que aun clamaba su atención - ¿Me das tu numero?, ¡Oh!... si quieres espero a que me llames, podría darte el mío entonces - menciono nervioso, volviéndose a sonrojar.

- No, esta bien. Pasare por aquí en cuanto... cuando pueda. Hablaremos y eso... - de repente se sentía como si quisiera regresar a su caparazón, donde a pesar de estar herido, nada podía afectarle, se sentía vulnerable frente a Jared. - veremos cuando intercambiamos números.

- Esta bien - afirmo sonriendo levemente.

* * *

><p>Poco tiempo después de que salieran del refugio y que Dean prácticamente le asesinara con la mirada, Ian había decidido que lo mas sano era regresar a su apartamento buscando arreglar las cosas con su novio, que desde el día anterior habían estado un poco difíciles. Antes de llegar paso comprando el café favorito de su pareja, algunos dulces y unos cuantos panes que sabia que Kane amaba comer con su café.<p>

Solo esperaba que este no estuviera muy enojado con él y puedan simplemente comer algo en paz y luego arreglar las cosas.

Desde el día anterior en el que el había decidido ayudar a Padalecki, Chris había iniciado un voluntario voto de silencio en su contra y con el fin de no pelear -ya que sus peleas tendían a ser algo fuertes, por tener un carácter parecido- había decidido dejarlo pasar, pero solo una noche enojados y sin hablarse habían hecho bastante mella en el modelo como para dejarlo así por mas tiempo.

- Hola, Chris - saludo entrando en el apartamento del diseñador con sus propias llaves, en la sala solo se oía el sonido de la TV que al menos le indicaba que su novio si estaba en casa - Traje algo para tomar café... bueno tu. - señalo sonriendo, terminado de entrar y dejando las cosas sobre el desayunador donde aun podía ver de espaldas a Christian que aun guardaba silencio.

No parecía querer ceder, y tenía sus razones para no hacerlo, para comportarse así, había traicionado su confianza, no por ayudar a Jared, sino por poner en riesgo su amistad con Dean al aceptar algo que Chris había condenado.

Si las cosas hubieran ido mal entre Dean y Jared, estaba seguro que Chris y el estarían listos, terminando por culpa de su decisión, que aun con estas consecuencias había sido la correcta.

Se acerco a la mesa de la cocina, dejando las bolsas allí, viendo de reojo a Christian por si este se ponía de pie, pero el hombre no hizo ademán de moverse del sofá, lo que le obligo apresurarse a comenzar a prepararle un café negro como sabia que le gustaba, buscando compensar algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

El silencio lleno el lugar un poco mas, minutos que solo lo ponían muchísimo mas nervioso no sabia como iniciar una conversación con Chris, de manera que obtuviera alguna respuesta. Por dios que no quería pelear y lo evitaría hasta el ultimo segundo, pero también estaba consiente que Chris era especialista en sacarlo de quicio.

- Aquí tienes - murmuro poniendo el café recién hecho sobre la mesa contigua al sillón - ¿Quieres pan con eso? - pregunto suave, esperando respuesta - Compre tu favorito ¿Sabes?-

La respuesta de Chris no fue la que esperaba, aunque se podía decir que en el fondo sabia que el nombre del mejor amigo de su novio saldría en todo esto, considerando que todo este asunto era por su culpa.

- Dean llamo. - fue lo que dijo, sin despegar los ojos de Scrubs en la televisión, y sin mover un musculo cuando el delicioso olor de café llego a su nariz.

- Oh... - comenzó rodando los ojos - Y te dijo que lo lleve con Padalecki ¿Cierto? - si Chris pensó que mentiría estaba muy equivocado, el no era ningún niño, y no tenia porque ocultar sus acciones simplemente porque a su pareja no le agradaban.

- Esta sufriendo por que le mentiste, lo llevaste allí sin decirle a lo que debía enfrentarse. - Gruño Christian, casi como un animal herido, pero aun así sin levantar la voz de su tono inicial.

- Dudo mucho que sufra por eso - indico manteniendo su tono neutral - Dean y yo no tenemos una relación muy estrecha de amistad, pero ese no es el punto aquí Chris, si le hubiera dicho a que íbamos se hubiera negado, era necesario - dijo dejándose caer en el sillón del lado derecho, su vista también en la televisión.

- ¡No, no lo era! - grito Chris en respuesta, pateando la mesa desde su posición sentado. El café caliente derramándose sobre la alfombra caoba que recubría la sala casi en su totalidad. - ¡no sabes lo que es bueno para el! - exclamo, poniéndose de pie mientras con sus manos tiraba de su largo cabello.

- Chris... cálmate por favor - pidió sin moverse de su lugar, solo su vista había pasado de la televisión al diseñador - Sabes tan bien como yo que el iba en una espiral hacia abajo, que en cualquier momento seria capas incluso... de atentar contra su vida... había que hacer algo.-

- ¡Si, pero no eso! ¡Lo lanzaste a los lobos y dejaste que lo masticaran! ¿Qué estabas pensando? - Le ponía furioso que Ian usara esa mierda contra el, permaneciendo calmado, la furia solo le hacia pensar en como hacerlo explotar. - Ahora esta pensando en perdonarlo, a ese maldito bastardo que lo trato como basura.

- Chris... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es un imbécil? ¿Qué es mal nacido?... Sí, lo es, eso y mas pero te guste o no, Dean aun lo ama, viste su arrepentimiento... esta dispuesta a hacer bien las cosas e incluso - hizo una pausa estaba poniéndose nervioso, sentía que su novio se iría encima suyo en cualquier momento - admitió su error, nadie es perfecto y si no funciona... al menos se despedirán correctamente, Dean con la certeza que al menos en algún momento fue amado y Padalecki con que intento arreglarlo, al menos solucionaran asuntos pendientes...

Se levanto del sillón, recogiendo los pedazos de la taza rota en el suelo.

- Quizás es lo que necesitan para seguir adelante, o para darse otra oportunidad eso ya depende de ellos.

- Y te diste cuenta de eso solo con mirarlos a ambos. - Se burlo, frotándose en rostro antes de mirar a Ian de nuevo. - no conoces a Dean, no conoces todo lo que ha pasado, si lo hicieras tuvieras la decencia de haber dejado todo este asunto atrás, Padalecki no merece una segunda oportunidad Ian. Nadie la merece, si la jodes la primera vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harás una segunda?

- Cierto, quizás no lo conozco, pero por eso puedo ver todo desde afuera con un punto de vista mas objetivo - cuando tuvo todo los trozos de la taza entre manos se quedo mirándolos un momento con la mirada triste - No la joderá... no cuando su vida es esa persona, se lo que es que algo sea tu centro y sin ello ya nada importe, ni siquiera tu vida... - se levanto encaminándose a la cocina - ¿Y que quieres con todo esto Chris? ¿Qué me disculpe? ¿O algo más? - indico botando la taza, o lo que quedaba de ella en el basurero.

- Si, de repente eres el experto en relaciones gay. - mascullo, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que ambos compartían sin dejar de maldecir por lo bajo, sentía que podía darle un puñetazo por... solo por hacerlo, pero Ian se lo regresaría sin dudar, eso era seguro.

- Hey - dijo siguiéndolo - ¿A que viene eso? - pregunto algo resentido, al fin Kane había logrado dar en un punto sensible e Ian sabia que debía irse antes de que terminaran en una enorme pelea... pero su orgullo podía mas. - Christian ¿a que a vino eso?-

- ¡Tu eres el experto, descúbrelo por ti mismo! - Rugió Chris, entrando como una estampida en el baño sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Oh no! - gruño abriendo la puerta con fuerza antes de que el hombre la cerrara con seguro - Se que tienes derecho a estar molesto, pero ya te explique porque lo hice, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo mas allá de lo de Dean o Padalecki - estaba gritando, había perdido la paciencia definitivamente - ¿O es que tienes algún otro problema conmigo? ¡Porque no se a que demonios vino ese comentario!-

- ¡Si, tengo un problema contigo, maldito egoísta! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! - Sus gritos -los de ambos- retumbaban contra las paredes. - ¡Arriesgaste mi amistad con Dean pensando que hacías lo correcto! ¡Y no solo eso, Ian, me traicionaste a mi al no consultarlo conmigo primero! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste nada!-

El modelo apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo su ira.

- No lo consulte contigo porque tu dirías que no y lo que estabas haciendo no era bueno Christian, solo dándole pastillas... sobre protegiéndolo del mundo... lo hice también por ti. Pedazo de imbécil, porque si a él le pasaba algo tu te culparías y eso te destruiría, ¿Querías una razón? ¡Ahí la tienes! - gruño cerrando sus puños con mas fuerza - Si a el le pasaba algo... a ti también, te echarías la culpa... te conozco... - sus palabras bajaron de intensidad pero aun estaba agitado, así que decidió atraer aire y darse la vuelta, saliendo del baño sin decir nada mas.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta, Christian logro sujetarle del brazo, atrayéndolo con toda su fuerza, y golpeando su espalda contra la pared, el modelo apenas y tuvo dos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de que la lengua de Chris se introdujera en su boca, la pasión y desesperación que Chris demostraba arrastrando al de ojos azules a seguirle el juego.

Los brazos del modelo en un inicio se pusieron entre ambos, tratando de alejarlo moviendo su cabeza también tratando de apartarse pero un gemido resignado hizo que su cuerpo se relajara y se rindiera a la pasión con que Chris le estaba dominando, sentía su lengua pasar por cada rincón... dejando solo paso a su deseo, encendiendo su cuerpo y su alma. Y los brazos que antes lo alejaban se aferraron a la camisa atrayéndolo, buscando mas de ese calor adictivo que el diseñador tenia y que parecía envolverlo todo a su alrededor, por supuesto el incluido.

- Necesito hacerlo... - jadeo Chris entre mordiscos a su labio inferior, lamiendo de nuevo su camino hacia el interior de su boca, ambas manos sujetando los glúteos de Ian mientras le mantenía casi fuera del suelo, queriendo llevar todo su peso contra la pared con la que le tenia estampado.

Ian gimió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de una forma que en toda su vida no había sentido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y por supuesto no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había puesto duro.

- Si... - contesto entre jadeos - Yo...también - un huracán fue lo que desato cuando dio su permiso, la pasión desbordada de Chris volvió a arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Se estaban frotando como animales, sus erecciones rozándose juntas al compás de sus gemidos, que apenas lograban escucharse fuera de sus bocas ya que no se separaban ni un segundo, las manos de Ian se aferraban a la espalda de Chris, quien no se cansaba de succionar su lengua.

Parecía que eres dos trenes en una colisión, la polla de Chris rozándose contra sus llenos testículos hasta volver a tocarse con su erección, era tan fácil como estaba manejando a Ian, que este casi no lo creía, solo se dejaba hacer sumiso por las expertas manos de Chris sobre en cuerpo.

No sabia en que concentrarse, su cuerpo rodeado de estímulos, no sabia como reaccionar y cuando Chris empezó a atacar su cuello solo podía gemir y frotar sus manos por donde pudiera, recorrer el caliente cuerpo encima suyo, amasando y frotando con desespero pero pronto su boca empezó también a atacar el cuello contrario, deseoso de sentir aquel cuerpo que parecía encenderse con lo que sus inexpertas manos hacían, que simplemente buscaban conocer y sentir un poco mas.

No les tomo mucho tiempo para estrellarse contra la cama, Ian continuando con sus gemidos bajo el cuerpo de Chris, pero mas participativo, o al menos intentándolo, entre todo el placer que le invadía con Chris sobre el.

La intensidad con la que se acariciaban simulaba la furia que los llenaba minutos antes de que los labios de Chris se colisionaran contra los suyos. Todo esto podría pasar por una sesión de sexo rabioso, pero cuando los mordiscos de Chris llegaron a las tetillas erectas de su novio, su intensidad bajo considerablemente, sus manos se movían lento por su cuerpo, amándolo con precaución, sin querer espantar a Ian.

Los jadeos no paraban de salir de la boca del modelo, que no sabe en que momento perdió su camisa.

En momentos como estos solo movía su pecho hacia adelante, ofreciéndose a si mismo a Chris que aceptaba gustoso entre sus dientes las duras tetillas, la erizaba piel de su novio que solo hacia que se calentara mas viendo como la normalmente piel blanca pasaba a roja, con sus dientes marcados por todas partes.

Siguió su camino había abajo, hasta que entre manos tuvo el cierre del pantalón, aun así en ese momento alzo la vista esperando el permiso.

-Hazlo... - indico el modelo respirando agitadamente.

Chris no tardo en obedecer, deslizando el pantalón por sus torneadas piernas hasta lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación sin voltear a verse donde caía, lo único que le importaba ahora era el bulto que se podía vislumbrar oculto dentro de los bóxers blancos que se sostenían en las caderas de su amante, si pudiera se lo follaria así; la sola visión le hacia incoherente con sus acciones, lo que rápidamente le llevo a colocar su boca contra el miembro de Ian, haciéndolo gemir.

-¡Chris! - jadeo con sorpresa, abriendo más las piernas - No... no ahí, no... ohhh dios, no te detengas… ahh… - el modelo se removía sintiendo como la boca de su novio se pasaba por su duro pene, de arriba abajo haciéndole gozar pese a un llevar puesto el bóxer que pronto empezó a empaparse no solo de la saliva del diseñador, si no de su propio liquido que empezó salir con fuerza, producto de la excitación de la que era presa Somerhalder. - Chris... Hazlo... hazlo.

No funcionaron sus palabras con Chris, quien siguió torturándolo un poco mas, esta vez succionando solo la cabeza de su polla que sobresalía por la cinturilla del bóxer, lamiendo mas profundo donde su polla lloraba semen, produciendo una sensación casi extrema de placer en el cuerpo de Ian, que duro solo unos segundos, por que de la nada, el cuerpo de Chris ya no estaba sobre el.

El hombre se había puesto de pie para rebuscar entre sus cosas un condón y una botella sin usar de lubricante, volviendo a la cama, donde le esperaba ahora un muy desnudo Ian.

Ian se puso algo nervioso tan pronto vio la botella de lubricante y pego un pequeño brinco cuando sintió las manos de Chris encima lo que ocasiono que el hombre volteara a verlo -Estoy bien... son nervios normales...sigue...

- ¿Normales? ¿Seguro? Puedo detenerme... - susurro Chris, acariciando sus muslos al tiempo que los levantaba, dejando a Ian mas expuesto de lo que había estado nunca.

El hombre sonrió y asintió levemente. - Solo sigue... y recuerda que soy... tu sabes...

- ¿Virgen? - pregunto con malicia, sus manos apretando el redondo trasero que estaba por hacer suyo completamente.

El aludido gimió sorprendido, nunca pensó que tan simple caricia pudiera ser tan deliciosa y erótica.

- Si - respondió con un puchero.

- ¿Te sientes cómodo con esto? - Antes de que Ian pudiera replicar, sus ojos se cerraron con vergüenza al sentir como el dedo pulgar de Chris rozaba su entrada haciendo una ligera presión sobre el rosado orificio.

- Bueno... mas que cómodo algo avergonzado, pero estoy bi...ahhh -gimió cuando sintió la punta entrar. - Bien -completo luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Avergonzado? ¿Mucho? - pregunto retirándolo el dedo y llenándolo de saliva, bajo la mirada de Ian, cuyas mejillas estaban aun mas rojas ahora, viendo como Chris succionaba su dedo sin pudor, y el como lo devolvía a su entrada.

-¿Ah?... digo si... si bastante avergonzado - murmuro sintiendo el dedo de nuevo hacer círculos sobre su entrada, esta vez mas húmedo.

Nunca pensó, en ningún momento de su vida llegar a estar en esa situación, no cuando nunca hubo ningún hombre que le llamara en lo más mínimo la atención... bueno ninguno excepto Chris, ese diseñador era la excepción a casi toda regla y siempre tendía a llevarlo al límite de sus propias barreras, enseñándoles a vivir.

- Me detendré cuando tu quieras... - le aseguro, recostándose a su lado para besar su cuello, intentando alejar un poco la incomodidad del cuerpo de su amante. - lo hare, Ian. - susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que hundía su dedo en el.

Aunque sabia que no tenia nada que temer, que estaba en las mejores manos que podía estar, y incluso sino le gustaba, no podía hacerle eso a Chris, no después de todo lo que había cambiado ese hombre solo por tenerle.

Los dedos que acariciaban sus testículos enviaban choques de placer por todo su cuerpo, y aunque el dedo seguía incomodo, sabia que Chris poco a poco torciéndolo dentro de el, rozaría ese punto de nuevo, un mínimo roce apenas con la cabecilla del dedo que le arrancaría mas jadeos.

Pero en cambio, Chris retiro su mano de entre sus piernas. Haciéndole pensar que quizás la incomodidad era demasiada en su rostro, Ian estaba dispuesto a suplicar cuando dos largas falanges se introdujeron en el lubricadas, esta vez abriéndose en su interior y acariciando con vehemencia sus paredes internas.

El cosquilleo aumento y esta vez se estremeció por el, pese a que aun Chris atacaba esa parte de su cuello que lo tenia jadeando, los estremecimientos no eran de esa parte, no era de lo que esos dedos estaban empezando a hacer en su interior, que por alguna extraña razón parecía empezar a calentarse como si reaccionara poco a poco a sensaciones nuevas, que él mas que nadie sabia que eso era totalmente nuevo para el.

- Chris... - llamo en medio de un jadeo, largo y algo necesitado no sabe de que pero el calor empezaba a impacientarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Quizás fuera el sonido obsceno que hacían los dedos de Chris al introducirse en su interior, ese sonido húmedo que inundaba el ambiente confundiéndose con las succiones de Chris debajo de su oreja, su punto más sensible que había quedado atrás comparado con las nuevas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

- ¿Lo sientes, cariño? - susurro con voz picara Christian a su oído.

- Es... si... es caliente como un hormigueo, pero siento... mucho ahhh calor - ni el sabia explicarse y con sus ojos medio abiertos pudo ver como Chris se había alejado de su cuello y ahora lo veía con pasión mientras movía un poco mas rápido los dedos dentro de él.

- Lo se, baby... y aun no empieza lo mejor... - jadeo, introduciendo un tercer dedo, que debido a la presión que su novio ejercía, tardo un poco mas en introducirse en el.

- ¿Estas... seguro, qué… ahhh… que entrara? - pregunto algo preocupado, soltando otro jadeo mas grande cuando sintió que los dedos se abrían y cerraban dentro de el - Oh... eso fue...

- Entrara, Ian... - le aseguro, dándose a la tarea de abrirlo para mostrarle cuanto podría abrirse para Chris. - ¿Lo ves? Solo es cuestión de que te relajes y me dejes entrar, y quiero hacerlo Ian, hasta el fondo de tu cuerpo, follarte hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Esta seguro que nunca en su vida se había sonrojado tanto y todo por culpa del ejemplo que usaba el diseñador en estos momentos, de abrirlo tanto para mostrarle que si se podía.

- Tonto - acuso desviando la mirada de pena que cargaban sus ojos - Hazlo... - murmuro estremeciéndose de nuevo cuando los dedos que le abrían rosaban sus paredes internas por diferentes sitios.

Hacerlo sonrojar, sin duda estaba entre las cosas favoritas de Kane, se estaba volviendo un experto en hacerlo, amando cada segundo que su novio se avergonzaba de si mismo, cuando siempre había tenido plena confianza en su belleza física.

- Si. - pronto sus dedos se había dirigido a su propia polla, colocándose frente a las piernas abiertas de su amante.

Se masturbo, frotando la carne caliente hasta quedar completamente erecto y casi al borde, pero pese a esto, disfrutaba ver la mirada nublada de lujuria que Ian le dedicaba, algo asustado también por lo que sentiría, pero sobre todo ansioso.

- Chris... yo... - quería decirlo, de verdad que quería pero tenia un miedo tonto o infantil quizás de no recibir esas palabras que el mismo añoraba decir jadeo o mas bien casi gruño cuando la punta húmeda y caliente se puso en su entrada, incrementando ese extraño cosquilleo y aumentando esa ansiedad, terriblemente extraña de tenerle dentro.

- Dilo. Quiero escucharlo. - exigió, inclinándose sobre Ian hasta reposar su frente contra la de este. - Dilo.

- Te amo... Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas un segundo esperando una respuesta, sus demandantes ojos azules buscando a la vez los verdes.

Y la obtuvo, pese a todos sus miedos la obtuvo, con la mirada casi igual de afectada que la suya, ojos llenos de amor que le devolvían el sentimiento, una sonrisa pequeña en los labios de Christian y las palabras allí, calientes en el aire como el sentimiento en su pecho.

- Te amo. - fue susurrado dulcemente contra sus labios, aprovechando la gloria del momento Christian se sumergió en ese cuerpo que se abrió para el sin oponer mas que una ligera resistencia... pero que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a el.

El sollozo que se escucho no fue de dolor, fue de alegría pura al sentirse correspondido, que después de tanto sufrimiento y espera, hasta una búsqueda... es que había encontrado el amor en donde menos pensó que lo haría... -pero que ahora no cambiaría por nada- sintió el pecho contrario chocar con el suyo, sus tetillas rosarse y todo estaba bien, el y Chris estaban mas conectados que nunca y no solo físicamente... había un vinculo mas allá.

- Chris... jadeo - removiéndose, su amante tenia los ojos cerrados por la fuerza con que le apretaba y el o podía dejar de jadear al sentir a su amante dentro, tan caliente y duro... calmando y aumentando el cosquilleo y sin duda el calor, volviéndolo loco y deseoso de mas del diseñador.

Era placentero, pero no llegaba a compararse aun con lo que sentía emocionalmente; sabia que Chris se encontraba en un debate entre cual sensación le podía mas, por la forma en la que yacía sobre su cuerpo inmóvil, le hacia impacientarse; quería sentirse, quería sentirle ahora, probar un poco mas de lo que ese cuerpo ardiente ofrecía para el.

Su entrada no dejaba de estrecharse sobre Chris, masajeándole sin notarlo realmente, que con cada contracción acercaba más al hombre dentro de su cuerpo a un orgasmo que no podría evitar.

Las manos del Somerhalder se aferraron al rostro del hombre encima de él, haciéndole abrir los ojos y apenas lo hizo recibió una sonrisa del modelo.

- Gracias por entrar en mi vida - susurro antes de tomar los labios contrarios, empezando desde un inicio un beso salvaje, mientras sus piernas se aferraron a la cintura contraria pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, él mismo comenzando a moverse con tal de sacar de su estado a su novio que solo gimió al sentir el movimiento.

Fue el disparador para que Chris comenzara a embestirle, las penetraciones volviéndose rápidas apenas sintió como Ian se relajaba casi en su totalidad, seguía estando apretado, pero el lubricante hacia su trabajo, dejando que la fricción entre ambos fuera deliciosa, casi matadora para ambos, ya no era incomodo, pero aun Ian estaba sonrojado; en su posición podía sentir todo lo que la polla de Chris hacia en su interior.

Eso quizás era lo mas extraño de todo, como sentir esa polla dentro moviéndose haciéndole suyo. Haciéndolo disfrutar de algo que en el pasado considero raro e imposible - sus gemidos son grandes y gruesos, duros diría su novio pero pasan a ser desesperados cuando un extraño placer explota en su culo mandando espasmos de electricidad a todo su cuerpo, su mundo daba vueltas y aun no se había recuperado cuando Chris ya estaba taladrando el mismo lugar, volviéndolo agua... dejándolo reducido a un muñeco, que solo podía jadear y que ahora saca el culo, desesperado por recibir mas.

- Mas, oh, Chris, _masmasmasma_s… - no le avergüenza rogarle, menos cuando siente que no podría vivir nunca mas sin tener a Chris adentro, haciéndole suyo y haciéndole gozar como nunca ninguna mujer fue capaz.

Es gracioso que piense en mujeres cuando se siente como una, dejándole todo el control a Chris en los segundos que le toma recuperarse e impulsarse contra las embestidas que dan en el lugar correcto, sin equivocarse en ningún momento.

En estos momentos no le queda claro como es que había estado viviendo sin esto teniendo a Chris en su cama por meses, es tan intoxicante, sumándose a las sensaciones de lengua de Chris en su boca, besándole con pasión que a el le cuesta corresponder sin morirse de placer.

Esta volviéndose loco y sabe que Chris también, su culo recibe todo y mas de lo que el apasionado hombre encima suyo tiene para darle. No solo es el placer, o la compañía, es el amor que los impulsa cada segundo a ir mas rápido desesperados por sentirse, llenos de sed de algo que siempre pensaron que no era para ellos.

- Oh Chris... me, yo - susurro inaudiblemente cuando se separaron por culpa del necesario aire. - ¡Oh Chris...! - se esta corriendo su semen quedando entre ambos espeso y pegajoso, mientras aprieta con fuerza sin darse cuenta a su amante.

Se pierde en su orgasmo, y es una lastima porque no tiene tiempo de ver como la expresión de su novio se descompone en placer, llegando a su clímax y depositando su semilla en el condón; sus labios rasgando la piel de su cuello con la fiereza que caracteriza a Christian. Se viene en el, maldiciendo por lo bajo y estrechándolo mas contra su cuerpo.

Pasan minutos, quizás mas de lo que ambos son conscientes, hasta que por fin pueden respirar con normalidad, como si su alma volviera a sus cuerpos luego de un viaje al nirvana.

- ¿Cómo demonios terminamos así? - pregunta sonriendo de forma adormilada el modelo, su voz se oye tan serena y tan feliz que hace que el orgullo por ser responsable de eso llene al diseñador, que sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente a Ian estrecharse aun mas, si es posible, a él.

- Porque me amas. - murmuro Chris, apenas consiguiendo las fuerzas para levantar su rostro y que sus ojos pudieran entrar en contacto.

- Si... te amo - contesto, sus mejillas rojas apenas conteniendo su sonrisa - Y tu... a mi - sonó incrédulamente feliz cuando lo dijo.

- Si, te amo. No sabes cuanto... - susurro, mordiendo su labio inferior al moverse para salir del interior de su amante, descartando el condón a un lado de la habitación apenas lo saco de su sensible polla.

- Debo admitir que no pensé que mi día terminaría así - murmuro buscando de nuevo el cuerpo contrario, solo quería estar en los brazos de su amante. - Espero que sepas que no te libraras de mi nunca - susurro divertido, pero con algo de sueño.

- Lo se, lo se ahora; lo siento. - murmuro, sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Ian.

- ¿Ahora si quieres tu café? - pregunto bajito sonriendo, sus manos acariciando con cuidado el rostro contrario.

- Si, y mi trozo de pan... iré por el mientras mi princesa descansa. - susurro besando los labios sonrojados.

- No soy... - una risa resignada salió - Si lo soy...- replico dejándose caer en la cama - Tráeme mi pastel...

- Ya te di la crema. - replico Chris, contando los segundos en su mente en los que su novio captaba el significado de sus palabras.

- Idiota - chillo rojo, usando una almohada para golpearlo a lo que el diseñador solo estallo en risas.


	11. Fotografías de su sonrisa, la que nunca

**Capitulo 11 Fotografías de su sonrisa, la que nunca estuvo allí.**

* * *

><p><em>Bristom'S Café<em> esta lleno como siempre, y aunque Dean no lo sepa dado que es la primera que viene, Starbucks esta cerrado por remodelaciones, algún terrorista inconforme intento acabar con el, el día anterior, y hoy no esta abierto al publico, lo que le obliga a moverse unas cuatro cuadras mas allá, con Adam - su secretario - a donde las masas le lleven, específicamente _Bristom'S Café_.

No esta tan lleno como el Starbucks por las mañanas, pero si hay suficiente gente como para que este al menos quince minutos mas en la fila.

Esta irritado, y cada dos segundos bosteza, ayer fue un día de por mas largo, el encuentro con Jared y su fustigamiento mental cuando regreso a casa casi no le dejo dormir.

Paso la noche en vela, observando la televisión donde por vez mil transmitía Titanic, y luego una mala de terror que apenas alcanzo a procesar en su mente atormentada por los recuerdos.

Aun no entiende como es que con una conversación ya es capaz de replantearse todo, su odio transfigurándose en la necesidad de sentirle cerca -lo más que pueda de su corazón roto- quiere tenerle de vuelta, y teme que eso le haga débil.

Una figura alta le bloquea la visión de la caja registradora que esta aun lejos de el, esta listo para pedirle que se mueva a la montaña humana cuando casi se queda ciego, la luz de la sonrisa que su ex esposo le regala es casi aterradora.

Esta hablando pero Dean solo escucha un sonido blanco de fondo, mientras ve los labios de Jared moverse en palabras que no capta, sus ojos se desvían a sus vestiduras y joder... desde cuando Jared usaba ropa así.

Tiene una camisa rosa que se adhiere a sus pectorales de forma obscena, y que se le ha subido a un poco mas allá del ombligo, rebelando la línea de vellos que se pierde en sus pantalones a la cadera, Dean juraría que esa línea de vellos no estaba allí, aunque también juraría que las caderas de Jared nunca habían sido tan finas.

- Dean... ¡Hey, Dean! - un puchero se coloca en su rostro y su mente en su nueva faceta de paranoia empieza a pensar que el rubio esta en una especie de shock porque no deja de verle con los ojos abiertos como si acabara de ver un fantasma - ¡Dean! - chillo mas fuerte, su mano poniéndose en el hombre para moverle un poco, todo con el fin de llamar su atención.

- ¿Q-QUE? - El rugido en su voz hace que Jared y el resto del café se sobresalte, mirándoles de inmediato. - Lo siento... - murmura, removiéndose incomodo en su sitio. - Hey...-

- Hey. - contesto con una pequeña sonrisita - ¿Estas bien? , es que te quedaste viéndome como si fuera un fantasma y no me ponías atención. - señalo metiendo sus manos en sus diminutos bolsillos, lo que hacia que el apretado pantalón se pegara mas a partes de su cuerpo que para la salud mental de nadie debían estar.

- O-Oh... Si, estoy... estoy bien. - respondió desviando su mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera la tentadora entrepierna de Jared, buscando algo en lo que perder sus ojos. - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Viniste por café?

- Si, estoy muerto, hoy llegaron unos perros que tenían mas fuerza de la que espere y pues me dejaron súper cansado, por lo que necesitaba un café para despertarme - murmuro sonriendo un poco mas - ¿Y tu? -

- Larga noche, el Starbucks cerca de la revista esta cerrado, tuve que caminar aquí. - explico Dean, haciéndose a un lado para que Jared se colocara a su lado. - Has tenido mucho trabajo entonces desde ayer. Aunque se te ve igual. -

- Bueno, si los perros, así que son algo peligrosos solo los puedo manejar yo, no mi jefa o la de recepción así que… - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros - el trabajo si aumento un poco y me acabo de cambiar de ropa, la anterior quedo empapada, esos perritos les fascina dejarme de pies a cabeza mojado - contesto con su vista en el menú que estaba encima de la caja registradora buscando con que acompañar su café. - ¿No me veo cansado? - pregunto curioso - Oh... ¿Y tu, mucho trabajo? -

- Te ves con bastante energía para estar cansado, y bastante bien... - agrego luego de unos segundos, viendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y luego desvaino la mirada. - No tuve mucho que hacer, apenas me pase a dejar mi maletín antes de venir aquí. -

Jared decidió no decir nada ante el alago, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

- Aun no funcionas sin el café ¿cierto? - pico ladeando su cabeza de forma que quedo en frente del rubio, sus ojos conectándose lo que aumento la sonrisa del Padalecki.

No le importaba si estaba pisando terreno peligroso, porque Dean le estaba dando espacio para hacerlo, por no decir que estaba encantado en el como, Jared no era el Jared que había conocido.

- Si, tome en casa, pero no es suficiente, necesito mas, sino soy capaz de caerme dormido en el suelo. -

- Oh... yo no pude tomar en casa - dijo incorporándose - Tuve un accidente con el "coso" ese que hace el café, deje el "cosito" de vidrio sobre el disco de la cocina y se rompió - concluyo como un niño que contaba una trastada.

- ¿Se rompió? Dios, ¿Como pudiste romperlo? Es un alivio que yo no estuviera allí, sin café hubiera muerto en la mañana. Supongo que así empezó tu día pesado. - Se sentía extraño el hablar con Jared, como si fuera un viejo conocido en lugar de quien le rompió el corazón, quizás tenia que ver con que fuera tan diferente.

- No sé, es decir se supone que es resistente al calor ¿No? - pregunto recibiendo una mirada del rubio bastante incrédula - Quizás... no debí ponerlo ahí - río cuando lo dijo sacando una diminuta sonrisa del otro hombre – Oh, por cierto, es cierto, sin café no eres persona... Dean... ¡Oh no! , mi descanso termina dentro de cinco minutos, debo irme - dijo con un puchero, su mirada fija en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

- Quédate... - Dean no sabe de donde salieron las palabras, o el impulso de sostener a Jared de la muñeca, gesto que los dejo a ambos estáticos por segundos.

- Supongo... que puedo tomar el descanso de la tarde - contesto serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa oculta en su rostro. - ¿Tomamos un café juntos? -

- Si, eso seria... genial... - murmuro, estaba tan atento a Jared que había olvidado que había llegado al lugar con alguien mas, y sinceramente no le importaba, por mas tonto que pareciera quería estar con Jared un poco mas, sentirlo, ya llegaría el momento de regañarse asimismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a su casa del trabajo, Dean no sabia muy bien que sentir, se recostó en la cama, sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro largo.<p>

Había sido como un jodido sueño, un sueño donde su Jared era un sonriente e inocente chico que le decía te amo a toda voz; si era como esos sueños, totalmente irreal.

Suspiro sintiendo miedo, mucho miedo.

¿Cómo es posible que se enamorara así de alguien?, es decir su cuerpo le traicionaba descaradamente, aun puede recordar el estremecimiento cuando puso su mano encima del pecho del castaño cuando le vio de nuevo, el abrazo que se dieron cuando se despidieron, y el mismo que repitieron al mediodía de hoy.

Era gracioso lo que le causaba cuando sonreía, cuando hacia ese adorable gesto de tambalearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, esos ojos de ¿Cachorro?, todos aspectos que nunca conoció del el mientras estaban casados, gestos que en solo medía hora le habían cautivado.

Respiro hondo, intentando calmarse.

Esos gestos... a pesar de hacerlo enamorarse mas de Jared, también lo hacían odiarlo, se suponía que Jared reservaba esas mini sonrisas que tenia solo para Dean, y todos esos gestos que a veces lo hacían adorable, eran "sus" gestos, y de nadie mas.

Ahora el Padalecki se los mostraba a todo el mundo, y eso solo causaba en Dean desprecio, por que no fue el, el que fue capaz de cambiar a su esposo.

Y eso era estúpidamente contradictorio, había sentido celos del calor y la alegría que Jared mostraba no solo a los animales si no a cualquier persona a su alrededor, era un Jared nuevo, confiado y alegre con el mundo y él no sabia que pensar o que sentir.

A su cabeza venían miles de preguntas, pero la que mas terreno ganaba era que si el castaño le trataría a él así también y su mente, mas bien su cuerpo recordó el abrazo como lo rodeo con tal cuidado que parecía estar tratando con un valioso cristal y no con el.

Abrazo su almohada como si esta fuera capaz de llenar el vacío que comenzó a crecer en su alma, deseaba sentir a Jared cerca, abrazarlo... besarlo.

- Mierda - Rumio incrédulo, como diablos se le había ocurrido darle otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué? Y ya que lo hizo... ¿Por qué demonios no le pidió su numero de teléfono?, definitivamente ahora mas que nunca parecía una mujer con esos cambios tan hormonales que marcaban su carácter, pero no le importaba solo quería escuchar esa animada y aniñada voz de nuevo.

Se incorporo en la cama, frustrado y de pronto se topo con el espejo, lo que su reflejo le regalo no fue de su agrado menos cuando recordó las palabras de Ian esa mañana, el no estaba gordo... quizás un poco y Jared, Jared estaba increíble por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba en mejor forma incluso que la ultima vez que le vio... pero él...

- Demonios. - maldijo volteando hacia el espejo de nuevo.

Estaba lo que se diría "relleno"; pero a sus ojos, era "gordo" el estado en el que se encontraba. Quizás no de esos gordos como el hombre de la cafetería de la revista, pero si parecía que sus abdominales se habían derretido, aunque sus brazos seguían siendo igual de fuertes que siempre.

Hizo un puchero que pudo ver reflejado en la superficie lisa del espejo, a Jared iba a darle asco tocarlo si veía su cuerpo así.

Necesitaba retrasar el sexo a toda costa, no podía dejar que pasaran mas allá de las manos, al menos hasta después de dos buenos meses en el Gimnasio y dejar de comer comida basura, solo así Jared podría disfrutar de lo que era, el regalo de Dios al resto de la humanidad.

Cuando su mente quedo en blanco de nuevo, en su camino a la mullida cama, fue que pudo retrasar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en sexo con Jared, con ese cuerpo firme y delicioso que deseaba probar.

Cuerpo que se favorecía con la ropa, que al ser un poco mas juvenil, resaltaba puntos de ese pecador cuerpo que el antes no había prestado atención.

Maldijo cuando sintió que al recrearse en su mente ese cuerpo, el propio reaccionaba, su miembro despertaba luego de una inactividad muy prolongada y un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió, endureciendo sus pezones también al recordar los bellos que alcanzo a observar. Aun frente al espejo, con mínima resistencia, sus manos subieron tomando los pequeños bultitos y pellizcándolos.

Emitió un jadeo, deseoso de mas, sintiendo como el calor se extendía hasta la parte mas inusual de su cuerpo, reaccionando como hace muchísimo tiempo no ha hacia.

Con solo el recuerdo de Jared... su cuerpo se calentaba sin mas estimulo, pocas cosas lo hacían sentirse así; pocas cosas le hacían sentir algo últimamente. Con el recuerdo de los firmes músculos bajo las palmas de sus manos ese día, y el como el cuerpo de Jared prácticamente le arrinconaba en cualquier espacio; se llevo la mano a su entrepierna, acariciándose de arriba abajo, ejerciendo una presión ligera que le recordaba a como Jared le había apretado contra su pecho, el como sus muslos se habían conectado y el como sus corazones habían estado latiendo al unisonó los segundos que tardaron en separarse ese primer día luego de un largo año.

Cuando un pequeño jadeo abandono sus labios, maldijo no haberle pedido el numero a Jared, tenían inmensas ganas de escucharlo y aunque sea sentir su familiar voz al otro lado del teléfono; cuando su cuerpo estuvo sobre la cama, dos jadeos mas largos y gruesos salieron de sus labios pues al fin tenia su erección entre manos acariciando lo mas suave que podía, no quería cavar tan rápido, no aun.

Quería revivir, saborear y volver a sentir el recuerdo de tener a Jared cerca aunque fuera un poco y esta vez a su recuerdo se sumo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa en el rostro de su ex -esposo- que parecía alumbrar hasta el mas oscuro de los lugares... tan puro tan hermosa. Gimió abriendo más las piernas cuando su dedo travieso -recordando las enormes manos del ex CEO- pasaron por su punta varias veces frotando mas fácilmente gracias al liquido que ya salía sin tregua alguna.

Se pregunto si entre los cambios de Jared habría algo así, es decir si su anteriormente recatado ex esposo estaría en esas mismas condiciones, tocándose con su recuerdo.

Pensar en eso no ayudaba a su salud mental; solo le ayudaba a perder un poco mas de su sanidad al imaginarse a Jared sobre la cama, casi tan grande como el, con su rostro enterrado en la almohada, ocultando los pequeños sonidos que salían de el.

Su cuerpo seguramente estaría cubierto por la mayor parte de su ropa arrugada, no más traje, no más ropa de etiqueta. Solo vaqueros posando sobre las caderas y una camisa que se subía hasta dejar sus perfectos abdominales al descubierto. Su mano bombeando su polla empalmada con avidez, y las únicas palabras que saldrían de sus rosados labios -esos que Dean quería volver rojos de las ganas que tenia de besarle- seria su nombre, una letanía de "Dean, Dean, Dean" que excitaría a cualquiera, pero que les recordaría que Jared aun tiene dueño.

Al igual que el, aun es de Jared por mas que su testarudez se niegue a aceptarlo en voz alta; su cuerpo le pertenece tanto como su alma. Se esta preparando para el, por mas tonto que suene, quiere que Jared le consiga perfecto, quiere que todo sea como antes, aunque no lo sea.

Luego de llenar de saliva sus dedos, es indudable el camino que estos siguen, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente por sus testículos hasta acariciar ese trocito de piel que es su perineo hasta conseguir el arrugado musculo que hace tanto tiempo no se toca.

Se siente sucio, el gemir el nombre de Jared cuando sin consideración por su cuerpo se introduce dos dedos lentamente, pero hasta el fondo; no esta lleno, y no es suficiente para el -Jared es considerablemente grande- allá abajo -sus dedos no son comparación a lo que le espera- o el desea que le espere.

Es increíble lo apretado que esta, sabe que es a raíz del tiempo en que nadie a tocado ahí abajo, aunque para ser mas especifico el tiempo en que el y Jared se separaron, después de todo el ex CEO fue su primer hombre y el único, aunque su orgullo sangre al pensarlo hoy mas que nunca se da cuenta que será el único en su vida.

- Oh, oh, oh… que apretado estoy. - su dedo se abre paso con mas fuerza y su boca le traiciona, simulando lo que su mente y corazón anhelan - Jared... Jay tan duro... solo para ti - jadeo, sintiéndose necesitado a cada movimiento del tercer dedo que le abría mas camino, solo aumentaba el sentimiento de vacio, un dedo mas entro y juntos rosaron la próstata pero fue tan leve que un quejido degustado salió de sus labios.

Por esta razón se unió el cuarto y aunque aumento el placer, aun no era lo mismo.

El orgasmo exploto en su cuerpo, así rápido, sintiendo todo su cuerpo llenarse de un placer doloroso que le dejo aturdido, solo su mano se movía de arriba abajo sobre su dureza hasta que esta comenzó a disminuir entre sus manos, volviéndose sensible al toque.

Deslizo sus dedos ensalivados fuera de su cuerpo, limpiándolos con la sabana antes de meterse debajo de esta. Sintiéndose adormilado y cansado, su cabeza comenzando a dolerle cuando registro entre toda la nube de satisfacción sexual que lo rodeaba, que se había masturbado pensando en Jared Padalecki, cuando aun ni siquiera le había perdonado.

Esta jodido.

* * *

><p>Días de lluvias pasaron, y cuando el calor en Houston arrecio, Dean sabía que ya no podía seguir ignorando el hablar con Jared de nuevo. Una semana había pasado, sumergido en trabajos los cuales hubiera rechazado, pero de los cuales le urgían para poder despejar su mente.<p>

Es como si quisiera quedarse en blanco, y Kane no ayudaba, preguntándole por celular casi cada dos horas, solo con tal y saber que pasaba entre el y lo que sea que tuviera con Jared y su "periodo de prueba", como le había llamado en unas de sus conversaciones.

Ian seguía ganándose sus miradas duras, aunque parecía no afectarle, se le veía pasivo y completamente concentrado en su trabajo, como si algo entre el y la relación que mantenía con Kane hubiera mejorado. O algo peor.

Se sentía egoísta al saber que no había preguntado nada sobre el y Ian a su amigo. Pero no podían culparle – y estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos lo hacia – cuando el ya tenia un divorcio con el cual no había contado en lo absoluto.

Es un duro día de trabajo, tiene que fotografiar a sesenta modelos, todas bronceadas con una maquina – y esta seguro que la mayoría de ellas son lesbianas, aunque eso solo lo calienta – la mayoría con el cabello teñido y las que –esas con sus melenas castañas naturales– son las que Dean disfruta mas fotografiar, captar la belleza de una mujer que se sienta natural.

Sus ojos se pierden en estas que no dejan de coquetearle, y por primera vez en meses se siente que puede devolver el halago, haciendo sonrojar a mas de una mujer con su sonrisa picara y sus palabras diversas.

Rueda los ojos cuando Samantha se pasa a ver como le va; la mujer le ve con una ceja alzada cuando el le da un vistazo de arriba abajo, comentando algo de que el azul no le favorece –se arriesga a una buena bofetada– pero Sam solo le deja ir, rodando los ojos ella esta vez.

Sonríe cuando va de camino a su Impala, saludando a Roberts, el del estacionamiento, y al guardia de la puerta del cual no se fija el nombre, pero esta casi seguro –un noventa por ciento– de que es Wilson, o algo que rime con eso.

Se siente seguro, después de una semana para despejar sus dudas, se siente bien, vestido con un sobretodo largo y una corbata roja, zapatos más costosos que el traje completo, y el reloj que en algún momento Jared le regalo para su cumpleaños. Nunca dejo de usarlo, solo que la idea de comprar otro no estaba en su agenda.

El camino al trabajo de Jared, sin incidentes que marquen su día, hay un conductor ebrio en la calle Liberty y en la avenida Sorphan solo hay dos autos que cruzan el carril contrario, el camión con el sello del lugar donde Jared trabajaba casi se apodera de todo el sitio para aparcar que hay frente al Centro de Rehabilitación; así que a regañadientes estaciona el Impala unos metros mas allá, casi al final de la calle.

- Vamos, no podían tener su propio estacionamiento. – maldice bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar, donde puede ver a mas de un animal siendo cargado en el camión que esta por marcharse; este podría ser un evento remarcable.

Se toma su tiempo para entrar, encontrándose con que allí hay otra recepcionista, esta vez parece una adolescente, y su tarjeta dice voluntaria. Gente con buen corazón como ella esta seguro que no queda mucho en estos días.

- Hola. ¿Esta Jared Padalecki? -

- Esta entre las tinas. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Dice "Baños" – Su sonrisa le da tres vueltas a su rostro, y Dean se obliga a guiñarle un ojo, haciéndola suspirar.

Y ahí estaba Jared, justo detrás de la puerta, esta vez con un gato entre sus manos, forzándolo con palabras cariñosas a entrar en la bañera.

– Hey.

Jared vestía igualmente unos jeans gastados, pero bastante apretados con una camisa blanca que en su opinión le quedaba algo apretada al castaño.

- Dean - gritó este, cuando le vio.

El grito, que termino asustando al gato que con gran agilidad se escabullo de sus manos, rasguñándole el rostro para luego saltar encima de su cabeza con un grácil movimiento que solo le hizo que el antiguo empresario perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, llevándose con el agua de la bañera por lo que prácticamente quedo empapado en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Estas bien? - Dean se acerco, alterado por ver como Jared había quedado sentado sobre su trasero, que seguramente debía doler con el repentino golpe que el minino le había proporcionado, que ahora se escondía en una esquina, lamiendo su pelaje gris.

Jared levanto la vista, sus ojos verdes para esos momentos algo asustados en un inicio pero luego un brillo se presento en ellos de la mano de unas estruendosas carcajadas, que le hicieron sostenerse el estomago.

- Si... si estoy bien mejor quedar algo mojado con agua que con otra cosa - menciono levantándose, tomando las esquinas de su camisa y escurriéndolas sin mucho éxito. - Hey pequeña - llamo acercándose con precaución - Lo siento, no te asustes de mi, solo me emocione - el animal pareció entender sus palabras pues pronto salto a los brazos del menor ronroneando de gusto. Jared parecía tener una habilidad innata con los animales que sinceramente nunca imagino el fotógrafo.

Se dio vuelta sonriendo más grande cuando vio a Dean de nuevo observándole curioso y entonces su sonrisa se intercambio por un leve sonrojo. - Me cambiare, espérame unos segundos - señalo sin darse cuenta que su ropa se cernían perfectamente a cada tramo de su cuerpo, osea todo, pezones... polla y hasta ese delicioso culo.

Aunque Dean si se dio cuenta de ello, desvió la mirada, sus mejillas calentándose al recordar lo que había hecho solo con rozar ese cuerpo, que haría si se atrevía a mirarlo un poco mas.

- Claro, no hay problema. No estoy apresurado. – dijo observando a Padalecki secar al animal en una manta con delicadeza.

La chica rubia que Dean había visto la primera que llego al lugar estaba allí de nuevo, había entrado perdida en sus pensamientos y de inmediato se había fijado en una empapado Jared que salía de la habitación como un rayo.

- Oh dios - una risa divertida salió de la chica que negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino hasta la tina y ciertos utensilios que también habían acabado en el suelo - Se te vacío la tina encima de nuevo ¿Cierto? - pregunto Adrienne con diversión al fotógrafo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Dean se sintió incomodo de inmediato, no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras, la chica rubia le miraba expectante pero sabia que a Dean le costaba tomar confianza con los extraños, Jared le había contado cosas de el que el fotógrafo no tenia ni puta idea.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Se sintió estúpido al estar allí de pie sin nada que hacer, esperando a que Jared apareciera de un momento a otro, por la puerta donde había desaparecido la chica. Al final, opto por salir del centro completo, dejándole en claro a la nueva voluntaria que esperaría a Jared afuera del centro, donde al sentir el aire fresco se relajo de inmediato.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, unos segundos después Jared salió del pequeño refugio con una toalla en la cabeza aun tratando de secar su cabello, que mojado apuntaba en todas direcciones.

- Hey - saludo algo tímido. Sus pantalones ahora eran algo holgados pero la camisa aun era algo ajustada.

- Hey. Te cambiaste. - menciono dejando salir el aliento que había estado reteniendo al verlo tan...perfecto. - Oh, quería invitarte al cine. - murmuro rascándose la nuca. - es un pequeño parque en el cementerio Roosevelt, una función de dos horas de viejas películas románticas. No sabia si querías venir, se que no te gustan mucho las películas viejas como a mi, pero estuve pensando en ti...en, me refiera a la salida. - se corrigió torpemente.

- Yo... - se sonrojo un poco, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón antes de contestar - Me encantaría, seria Genial - sabe que se estaba poniendo mas rojo pero no había manera que lo impidiera, sus ojos pasearon entonces un segundo por el cuerpo contrario, lo que hizo que tuviera que tragar un poco mas de saliva, Dean estaba tan hermoso como siempre. - Te ves bien. - las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el pudiera detenerlas, bueno el único problema seria que el rubio se enojara porque por otra parte eran una verdad absoluta.

- Gracias. - Dean respondió, una sonrisa posándose en sus labios. - Gracias, tu también, diferente pero bien. - señalo, volviéndose a rascar la nuca en un gesto claro de nerviosismo. - ¿Entonces eso es un si? ¿Puedes irte ahora? No falta mucho tiempo para que empiece la primera función.

- Claro, déjame ir por mi mochila y arreglarme un poco el cabello - menciono encogiéndose de hombros - Gracias por venir... - susurro tímido dándose medía vuelta y sin esperar respuesta caminando de vuelta al refugio por su pequeña mochila.

Dean se sintió aliviado, aunque la verdad no sabia porque, según las reglas de la vida Jared es quien tendría que sentirse aliviado, y el enfadado -aun- pero no sentía mas que esa extraña burbuja de cuando Jared le había invitado la primera vez, con su voz neutra y sus ojos desviándose a sus labios cada tres segundos, como si la sola presencia de Dean lo descontrolara.

El gigante volvió minutos después, su cabello mas asentado y una mochila azul colgándose de su brazo, llevaba su chaqueta bajo el brazo y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, se le veía emocionado, casi al punto de querer saltar de felicidad.

- ¿Listo? -

- Si, Totalmente listo - contesto estirándose un poco, sus huesos haciendo un pequeño ruido con el movimiento - ¿Qué película veremos? -

- Godzilla contra Mothra. - respondió Dean, orgulloso de su elección, ambos se dirigían al auto que estaba un poco mas allá de la entrada, pocas veces Jared había visto el auto de Dean, y solo dos veces se había montado en este, así que ahora seria su tercera, y aun así, el auto lucia igual que antes.

- ¿Y como estuvo tu semana de trabajo? - preguntó observando el auto con cuidado, le resultaba curioso como se mantenía casi como el primer día en que lo vio, quizás era porque su ex esposo lo cuidaba demasiado, o quizás porque era un buen auto - Se ve como el primer día, este auto se conserva increíblemente - añadió antes de que el fotógrafo contestara algo.

- Es siempre así, es todo gracias a mis cuidados, mi nena merece lo mejor. - señalo, acariciando el volante del auto, antes de encenderlos y contestar a la pregunta de Jared. - Duros, tuve que fotografiar a sesenta mujeres, parecía que nunca acabarían. ¿Qué tal tu? Por lo que vi difícil. -

- Desastroso. - ahogo un quejido divertido acariciándose la muñeca derecha - Un perrito me ha mordido en el mismo lugar tres veces seguidas y ese gato me ha mojado cinco veces seguidas, día tras días - dijo incrédulo. - Mis amigas, mi Jefa y la nueva. - aclaró viendo por la ventana, afirman que el gato disfruta mojarme pero yo lo veo mas como una especie de plan malévolo del Micho para divertirse conmigo. - sus palabras eran serias, como si de verdad creyera que el animal podía planear eso para su diversión personal.

Dean no pudo evitar reír con las palabras de Jared, pero tan pronto como paso el momento, permaneció en un silencio tan pesado que Jared comenzó a sentirse incomodo con las presencia de este. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero se lo mantenía callado, quizás no queriendo herir a Jared.

- No, no me pasa nada. - respondió el fotógrafo, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, pero pronto el chasquido de su lengua le indico a Jared que lo que sea que fuera a decir probablemente dolería. - Si, si me pasa, me pasa que me molesta todo este asunto... ¿Cómo es que puedes ser así con otra gente y conmigo nunca lo fuiste? -

El auto se sumergió en un silencio algo molesto, incluso mas que el anterior pues en el aire se sentía la impaciencia del fotógrafo por una respuesta que parecía que Jared se estaba tomando su tiempo en dar, justo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo el castaño decidió hablar, su voz comenzó suave algo tímida.

- Cuando nos vimos la ultima vez ¿Recuerdas?, antes del divorcio - especifico recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta - Me dijiste que yo nunca había sido nada y que menos lo seria sin ti - tomo una pausa como si le doliera recordarlo - Luego de mucho pensarlo, cuando estaba mas despejado comprendí que tenias razón, porque antes de ti Dean yo no era nada, no sabia reír, no sabia lo que era sentirse amado o amar a alguien, no sabia vivir, no sabia nada... - sus palabras son cariñosas pero bajan un poco de tono a uno mas lúgubre rápidamente - esa noche muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero quizás sea algo tonto, pero tu mismo me detuviste... porque tu merecías algo mejor, y quizás sea ególatra pero pensé que ese algo mejor aun podía ser yo... la pareja que tu merecías realmente, no alguien con tanto problemas... tan cerrado... tampoco las mellizas se merecían algo así. - tomo aire de lo que parecía ser un extenso monologo - Y cuando las niñas nacieron me di cuenta que ellas no tenían a nadie en el mundo, estaban solas... excepto por mi, pero yo estaba tan roto que por un momento pensé que se repetiría la historia, pero no podía... no podía ser con ellas como fueron conmigo... así que me prometí a mismo ser un verdadero padre para ellas, el resto... simplemente surgió solo, cuando empecé a trabajar con los animales, note que las risas salían solas, porque me gustaba y lo hacia porque quería ser mejor persona para ti... - se sonrojo sonaba mas cursi en voz alta que en su cabeza - Todo surgió pensando en ti y por ti, supongo que tu ya habías visto algo así en mi, solo hacia falta que yo lo dejara salir... que las defensas que puso Gerald cayeran. - termino suspirando, esperando alguna respuesta a lo que acababa de decir, su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

Para Dean es agónico el recordar esos días, como si lo asesinaran lentamente cada vez que recuerda esos sucesos. Una cosa era vivir sin Jared a su lado y la otra era vivir sin Jared del todo; no hubiese soportado si el castaño hubiese elegido ese paso en su vida. Era casi patético el como le había dolido el hecho de que Jared le confesara todo eso. Al fin y al cabo nunca había dejado de pensar en el.

- Me alegra que hayas elegido quedarte. -

Jared asintió y extendió su mano con algo de duda para acariciar la mejilla del fotógrafo, esperando que este no reaccionara mal.

- Si... a mi también - susurro bajo.

Dean cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia, luego dio un suspiro, sintiéndose mas calmado.

- Es muy loca la gente que trabaja contigo, ¿no? Son jóvenes también. -

- Ni te imaginas - dijo con un puchero. - Mi jefa y su novia, son algo único - retiro la mano con un puchero, pero era raro dejarla ahí... no raro, aun tenia miedo que Dean reaccionara mal - Hace unas semanas llegaron vestidas de monjas - el fotógrafo lo volteo a ver incrédulo - Oh y eso no es todo se besaron en frente de todos los clientes, estoy seguro que traumatizaron a algún pobre animalito.

- No puedo imaginarme el sufrimiento... no, espera, si puedo, aunque tú conoces a Misha Collins, así que creo que sabrás de lo que hablo. - Ambos rieron, el ambiente volviéndose relajado de nuevo, un silencio cómodo que Dean rompió cuando cruzaron la esquina que dirigía al parque, el sol ya casi había desaparecido completamente en el horizonte. - Jared, ¿te gusta a donde vamos? -

- Por supuesto - sonrió de inmediato haciendo una pausa - Mas que... yo nunca... he ido a un cine... - lo murmuro, porque bueno hasta el estaba consciente de que era algo raro.

Dean frunció el ceño de inmediato.

- ¿Nunca has ido al cine?

- No... Gerald nunca lo considero adecuado - informo encogiéndose de hombros, un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Wow...yo voy al cine desde que tenia diez, y pues Chris lo hizo religioso, ir al cine aunque sea una vez al mes. – Dean se encogió de hombros; recordaba perfectamente que Jared nunca había ido al cine mientras estuvo con el, pero nunca imagino que seria tan drástico; en especial cuando el siempre lo convencía de ver alguna película en casa cuando no tenia casi nada que hacer.

- Bien, entonces tus enormes conocimientos cineastas serán la luz en mi camino - bromeo ganándose una risa de su ¿Acompañante? ¿Novio? ¿Proceso de novio?...

- No lo se... espero que te guste, nunca vimos películas clásicas en casa, y definitivamente cada vez que veíamos una de Eastwood te quedabas dormido sobre mi a los diez minutos. - no fue un reclamo pese a que sonó como uno, Dean se estaba riendo, mientras aparcaba el auto a un lado de la carretera, justo donde había otros autos estacionados.

- Supongo que era el cansancio, a veces pasaba días sin dormir - dijo sonriendo, deteniéndose unos segundos a admirar a Dean... dios seguía igual de hermoso y el cada día mas enamorado, si eso era posible.

Había una larga fila que Dean se salto, conocía a quien organizaba esto, y no tardo en entrar sin necesidad de esperar mucho. Jared se había sorprendido cuando había sacado dos mantas y una pequeña cesta, donde guardaba las cervezas y lo que había empacado para comer al mediodía. Dean venia bien preparador, y Jared se preguntaba si así de seguro estaba que Jared no iba a negarse a su propuesta.

El lugar para ser un cementerio estaba bien iluminado, pero Dean escogió sentarse bajo la aterradora figura de un ángel de la muerte, diciendo que ese siempre había sido su puesto en esta clase de eventos, se podía ver perfectamente la pantalla, y la mayoría de las personas no podían verle a ellos, Dean se sentía cómodo de esa forma.

- No hay nada de comida sana aquí. - le anuncio a Jared, sacando chocolates y demás chucherías, a la vez que destapaba una cerveza. Esperando que Jared se acomodara en su lado de la manta. - esta no será un peli de final romántico Jay, así no te esperes besos. - murmuro, antes de fruncir el ceño en dirección a la película. - ¿Qué diablos? - murmuro, revisando su reloj y maldiciendo de nuevo. - no es mi película.

- ¿Acaso te equivocaste de película, Dean? - pregunto curioso su mano moviéndose hacia uno de los chocolates.

- Esta bien... estamos aquí. - murmuro dejándose caer contra el tronco del árbol, y bebiendo un poco de su cerveza; se sentía cómodo con Jared al lado, quizás eso le hizo no importarle lo que sea que fuera a pasar en la gran pantalla, cuya presentación aun no terminaba, fue cuando el nombre de uno de los actores que se sorprendió un poco y casi quiso vomitar, pero se contuvo por la convivencia en masa que les tocaba compartir. - es solo otra película romántica, Zilla debe ser mas tarde... - murmuro para Jared.

- Yo no tengo problema con que sea una película romántica - contesto, aun comiéndose lo que parecía ser el segundo chocolate, su labio ligeramente manchado - Oye... Dean hace rato... es decir, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo quedito, esperando que el rubio digiera algo.

- Yo si lo tengo, eso es porque no has sido forzado a ver Casablanca al menos tres veces en tu vida. - murmuro de nuevo, pero audible para Jared que rio. - en serio, esta es la película con el beso mas hermoso de la historia, es perfecta para la primera cita, y probablemente tener sexo. - después que las palabras salieron de su boca, decidió cambiar el tema, carraspeando, y acomodándose sobre la manta. - por supuesto que puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- Te ves demasiado guapo hoy - sus palabras son suaves, incluso se sonroja un poco al decirlo - demasiado - agrego sonriendo grande. Era un aspecto al que rubio aun no se acostumbrara a que Jared fuera mas abierto y muchos menos a su sonrisa.

- No es una pregunta... - murmuro, enfurruñándose sobre si mismo, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas. - pero gracias.

La película comenzó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio nada incomodo mas bien ambos lo anhelaban mas de lo que pensaban, en algún momento, de hecho... Jared puso su mano sobre la de Dean, sin segundas intenciones acariciando levemente y unos minutos después Dean logro relajarse con el leve toque. La audiencia estuvo tan emocionada como el castaño con varios "awwww" o "owww" e incluso algunas risas, que Jared con su... quien sabe cual chocolate estuvo apunto de ahogarse varias veces.

En las cercanías del final, donde todos estaban mas emocionados la mano subió un poco a los hombros del fotógrafo atrayéndolo un poco hacia su pecho con la característica delicadeza que últimamente tenia para con el rubio.

Dean no tardo en removerse un poco incomodo, intentando ignorar la reaccion de su cuerpo ante esa cercanía. Le gustaba ser tratado así, pero no podía negar que aun no estaba preparado para tanto contacto.

- Jared... - murmuro, encogiéndose entre los brazos de Jared para encajar mejor con su figura alta.

- ¿Qué pasa?... oh, si estas incomodo, solo dímelo - trato de ocultar su tono herido con una leve sonrisa - Te prometí que iríamos a tu ritmo y lo cumpliré - señalo alejando su brazo un poco.

- Esta bien, solo supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto de nuevo. - Murmuro, moviendo su cabeza hasta que su aliento golpeaba con la mejilla de Jared.

- Bien. - se quedo callado aun con su brazo sobre el rubio, pero un poco menos cerca, aunque su mano acariciaba constantemente el hombro.

Pocos minutos después Dean comenzó a darse cuenta de que Jared llevaba la misma colonia fuerte de siempre, a diferencia de el que usualmente vestía solo el olor de su crema de afeitar; y sinceramente, estaba jugándole trucos en su mente.

- ¿Qué piensas de la película? - soltó, al verse arrinconado por su propia mente con el hecho de que Jared desprendía un olor delicioso.

- Pienso que es linda - confeso algo emocionado - Bastante linda, creo que lo mas me encanta es lo cursi - menciono mordiendo otro dulce.

- ¿Tu cursi? Siempre pensé que eras un hombre de acción, ya sabes más superhéroes o Terminator, nunca te imagine del tipo romántico de los cincuenta. - murmuro viéndole a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me gustan las tramas simples, donde el amor todo lo puede - rebatió encogiéndose de hombros - Es como un lindo mensaje, aunque los superhéroes están bien, pero Terminator, yo no se tu, pero a mi me da algo de miedo. - confeso imitando la pequeña sonrisa del rubio.

- Miedoso. ¿Te asustan las cucarachas también? - esta vez se río de la expresión de Jared, recibiendo varias miradas reprobatorias de su alrededor. - Lo siento, solo no recuerdo a que le tenías miedo cuando estabas en casa.

- Generalmente no lo dejaba ver, bueno me dan miedo los golpes, es decir la violencia... siempre quiero ponerme a llorar cuando la veo o es contra mi. - comento tranquilo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Dean sonó preocupado, su ceño frunciéndose en una mueca de enfado a muchas cosas, pero en especial a Gerald, le tocaba el coraje que ese hombre allá jodido a Jared de esa forma.

- Si... es en serio - era difícil para él ser tan abierto con algo, mas aun comentar algo tan intimo. Era un detalle que no lo sabia nadie, nunca lo había dicho o mencionado, ni siquiera lo dejaba entre ver pero como siempre Dean era el primero.

- Esta bien, baby... - murmuro Dean, colocando una mano en su pecho, lo que hizo que Jared lo viera a los ojos, ambos quedándose prendado del otro.

- Dean... - sus ojos que antes estaban lleno de incomodidad y miedo se despejaron poco a poco, relajándose ante el verde que le miraba con tanta intensidad. Su cuerpo entonces se movió solo, como si fuera una necesidad para él se inclino dejando un pequeño beso en los labios contrarios, simplemente era algo cálido y pequeño buscando sentir mas cerca a su ex esposo.

- Jared... no. - el fotógrafo se alejo cuando reacciono a lo que estaba pasando, no asqueado, pero si obviamente azorado.

- Lo siento - se disculpo como si acabara de hacer una travesura - No volverá a pasar, a menos que quieras - cando termino de decirlo su atención se desvió de inmediato a la pantalla

Dean asintió y se dejo rodear por los brazos de Jared, que al ver como se recostaba de el, lo atrajo mas a su pecho, ambos acomodándose en una posición mas cómoda; Dean refugiándose en el por el frío que le azotaba, toda su vida había sido un friolento.

- Quiero empezar completamente de nuevo, pero me esta costando bastante trabajo hacerlo, no es que todo sea tu culpa... es solo como me siento. -

- Pero si tengo la culpa, o gran parte, algo así como un 99% - menciono comiendo otro pedacito de chocolate - Se que no es fácil, iremos despacio más cuando debes aprender a confiar en mi de nuevo - dijo sonriendo, meciéndose un poco y con el al fotógrafo.

La película termino bastante rápido después de eso, dejando a Jared afectado por el final, cosa que hizo reír a Dean, antes de que tuvieran que sumergirse en la multitud para salir por la ahora no tan grande puerta del lugar.

El frío volvió azotar a Dean que tembló, maldiciendo por lo bajo el no traer su chaqueta con el, no sabe como es que la dejo en el auto, estaba quizás demasiado distraído con Jared, o emocionado por ser su primera vez en todo.

- Dios, que frío. - gimoteo mientras caminaban a el estacionamiento.

No había terminado de gimotear cuando sintió una chaqueta claramente mas grande ser puesta ligeramente sobre sus hombros, su vista se desvió sorprendida hacia el menor.

- Te queda un poco grande pero te ayudara a mantener el calor mientras llegamos al auto - menciono este.

- El auto no esta tan lejos... si fueras el viejo Jared me hubieras abrazado. - Dean río, pero agradeció el gesto de Jared, acomodando la chaqueta mejor en sus hombros, ahora se estaba cálido, con el sensual olor de Jared invadiéndolo.

Era una suerte que Jared no sintiera frío, y le permitiera a Dean ver sus fuertes brazos en una camisa demasiado pequeña para el.

- También lo pensé pero es que no quiero incomodarte - confeso inocentemente, sin saber el verdadero motivo de que el rubio se mostrara incomodo con sus brazos rodeándole.

- Ya no importa... - sorpresivamente, Dean estornudo, abrazándose asimismo al sentir una oleada de frío mas fuerte, los arboles a su alrededor se movían de forma aterradora, y para estar en un cementerio no era de extrañar las bromas que podían jugarse los adolescentes.

Dean estaría dispuesto, sino se estuviera congelando -un poco menos que antes- seguramente estaría bromeando con Jared con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. Quizás deberían ir a tomar un café para calentarse un poco.

- No quiero que te enfermes - murmuro el castaño antes de rodear a Dean con sus brazos, dejando un beso en su frente y apretándolo mas contra si - Sigues siendo tan friolento -

Dean gimió, el caliente cuerpo de Padalecki lo estrujo totalmente contra su humanidad, agradecía que el frío le impidiera tener una erección; Dean introdujo ambas manos por debajo de la camisa de Jared, regocijándose en su calor.

- Pues yo feliz de servo si con eso estas calentito - agrego orgulloso, sonriendo relajándose al tener al Fotógrafo en sus brazos – Oye, Dean - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un flash, uno tras otro en realidad, los hizo saltar a ambos en su lugar - Pero... ¿Qué? - murmuro Jared levantando su vista, encontrándose a un hombre con una cámara.

Dean también se giro hacia el hombre, mientras se separaba de Jared.

El hombre con la cámara les sonrió.

- Solo tomaba fotos del paisaje amigo. - saludo el hombre retrocediendo un poco, ante la pose defensiva de Jared.

- Dame esa maldita cámara, ahora - gruño el castaño, apenas conteniéndose y Dean de inmediato vio un vestigio del empresario, del hombre que Gerald había educado, su tono de autoridad era la mejor prueba.

- No tiene caso, Jay. - se apresuro a decir, tomando a Jared del brazo y colocándolo detrás de el. - Adiós, Chatterman. - Mascullo Dean, en un tono tan amenazante que el fotógrafo novato se escabullo entre los autos con una velocidad que los dejo atónitos a los dos. Dean se giro hacia Jared. - si les haces caso, te comerán vivo, se que sabes eso, pero ya...Ya no importa.

- Pero - Jared cerro los ojos buscando calmarse un poco. - Como quieras - contesto mirando a ambos lados buscando al hombre con la mirada, cuando estuvo seguro que estaban solos simplemente suspiro. - Lo siento...

- Esta bien, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de perder, pero se que es parte de ti. Estoy bien con eso, Jared. - Le aseguro, tomándole de la mano, sin entrelazar sus dedos, y caminando hacia el Impala.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto preocupado, dejándose llevar totalmente por el rubio.

- Si, todos tenemos asuntos que nos hacen quienes somos, Jay. - Murmuro, su propio pasado era quien definía su personalidad, incluso su divorcio con el hombre que ahora llevaba de la mano se podía aplicar a quien el era hoy. - se cuan difícil es para ti, pero... aprendí a vivir con ello, y si voy amarte de nuevo, entonces tengo que amarte completo, incluso si sigues teniendo esa personalidad.

- No será la única, nunca mas - murmuro mas para si que para Dean y este podía sentir el miedo del menor de perderse de nuevo y por alguna extraña razón lo compartía.

- ¿Te refieres a la de niño que sabe a chocolate? - pregunto alzando sus cejas de forma picara, lamiendo sus labios al ver la boca de Jared.

- Chocolate... - murmuro confuso llevando sus manos a sus labios y encontrando los gestos del dulce, sonrojándose de inmediato - Oh dios... ¿Porque no me habías dicho? - chillo riendo, el ambiente perdiendo la pesadez de antes y ahogándose en las fuertes risas del hombre junto a él.

- Eres un niño ahora. - fue todo lo que dijo Dean, pero no pudo negarse asimismo que ese simple gesto lo había calentado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh dios! - se quejo ruidosamente Misha moviendo las plumas purpura que llevaba ese día de un lado a otro - El salvaje de tu novio te marco anoche de nuevo ¿Verdad? - pregunto en voz alta haciendo sonrojar al modelo y que varias risitas indiscretas salieran alrededor, mientras el se cubría el cuello tratando de disimular un poco.<p>

- Ian, Ian, es decir... ¿Por qué a alguien tan hermoso como tu termino con ese neandertal? - pregunto teatralmente acercándose a quitarle la mano del cuello examinando con cuidado – Necesitara maquillaje - se quejo tomando del brazo al modelo y arrastrándolo hasta la sala de maquillajes.

Ese fue solo el inicio de su día, que por cierto se vio lleno de bromas o mas bien quejas por parte de Misha, que el solo contestaba con una sonrisa picara, no le avergonzaba llevar las muestras de pasión desenfrenada de su novio en su cuello, mas bien le encantaba.

Desde su primera vez, ambos estaban en esa montaña rusa de emociones, felices de lo que ambos sentían de sentirse correspondidos y aun mas importante de que parecía que al fin su relación había tomado un curso mas serio de lo normal.

El modelo estaba aun con algo de miedo porque sus sentimientos eran demasiado intensos, el mismo lo sabia, pero confiaba plenamente en ese hombre y debía admitir que estuvo algo aburrido en la reunión que tuvo junto a Misha con proveedores de tela en la mañana, no porque no le interesa simplemente extrañaba mucho a Chris.

Era una ansiedad que le recorría todo el día; pensando en que llegaría a casa para conseguirse con el, o si tenia suerte Chris pasaría por el al salir.

Lo que no era raro en su relación, prefería mil veces caminar con su novio a casa que ir solo, y sentirse como si volviera al pasado, no quería tener ese sentimiento de nuevo, y Chris siempre lo mantenía demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo.

No fue de extrañar que cuando Misha logro liberarlo de su agarre, enviándole a casa con la advertencia de que si tenia un encuentro fogoso con Christian antes de un desfile lo mataría - o castraría a Chris, lo que era mucho peor - Lo primero que hizo Ian al salir fue llamar a Chris, cuya contestadora respondió, decepcionándole al instante.

Hubo un momento de duda en el cual, no sabia si regresar a casa o si simplemente quedarse allí y esperar a que este le contestara el celular. Pero una llamada entrante le hizo apresurarse a contestar.

- Hola - contesto de inmediato sonriendo, su voz inusualmente feliz esperando que de verdad fuera su novio.

- Hey, Ian... adoro como se pega ese pantalón a tus glúteos, ¿te has visto al espejo? - La voz de Chris sonaba ronca, el sonido de fondo y las palabras indicándole que no estaba muy lejos de donde el yacía de pie.

- Chris - su voz ahora si que suena animada y de inmediato voltea buscando con sus ojos azules ansiosos al diseñador - ¿Donde estas? Te escucho cerca tramposo, pero no te veo...

- Esa es la idea. ¿Sabias que el solo saber que tienes esos pantalones puestos me deja duro? Dios, es tan difícil dejar de mirarte. - Su voz era oscura y erizaba cada vello del cuerpo del modelo, que se removió incomodo, tratando de localizar al hombre que parecía esconderse de el.

- No lo sabia... pero como se te ocurre decirme esas cosas - se quejo con voz infantil - ¿Acaso quieres dejarme duro también?

- Vamos, ¿no quieres jugar? - esta vez el susurro no llego a su oído derecho donde sostenía el celular, sino en su izquierdo, con el cálido aliento de Chris golpeándole la mejilla. - yo quiero jugar.

El cuerpo de Ian se estremeció completamente y casi dejo caer el celular, pero luego con una risita se recostó en su amante.

- Si... yo quiero jugar...

- Quizás en la casa, ahora compremos algo para cenar. Me muero de hambre...de ambas... - Chris observo su cuello un momento, debido a la cercanía podía observarlo bien desde allí. - ¿Donde esta mi marca?

Ian se dio medía vuelta y paso sus manos por el cuello de Chris con una mirada clásica de disculpa.

- Misha grito algo de neandertal y puso maquillaje. - se quejo colocando su cabeza en el hombros del diseñador. - Te extrañe...

- Oh, me dijo así de nuevo; solo esta celoso que tengo el novio mas hermoso del mundo. - murmuro, besando su cuello de nuevo, pero sin intenciones de dejar otra marca. - solo me encanta saber que soy tu dueño, que solo eres mío y de nadie mas...

Ian río, sus manos acariciando las mejillas de su novio.

- No, eres el único, me encanta que le gente me vea y sepa que tengo dueño, uno muy guapo por cierto. - agrego pícaramente.

- No olvides sexy semental. - Ian rodó los ojos, pero no podía estar mas de acuerdo con Chris. - No tuve que trabajar en todo el día, así que estuve hablando con diversas personas, y quizás te consiga un contrato con Calvin Klein o Abercrombie, así puedas modelar tu dulce trasero frente a una cámara. - Chris comenzó a moverse, sin soltarse de Ian que aun le abrazaba, la gente les miraba, pero la mayoría solo para de admirar la belleza de Ian. - quizás hagas una porno... no, no es tan buena idea cuando te quiero para mi. -

- Jamás haría una porno - se quejo con un puchero - Además esas cosas la mayoría del tiempo se ven muy falsas, bueno al menos las hetero… - concluyo disfrutando de los brazos del diseñador rodearle, estaba consciente de las miradas que recibían, muchas concentradas en él pero su vista solo tenia ojos para un hombre, de verdad que nunca espero llegarse a enamorar tanto de alguien.

- Oh, ¿ni siquiera conmigo? - pregunto, imitando el puchero de Ian, era tan falso y tan impropio de el que hizo reír a su novio.

- No - negó rápidamente - Mucho menos contigo - señalo ganándose unas cosquillas. - Bueno, no… - río. – ok, ok, quizás si...

- Si, me gustaría filmar ese rosado agujero, hermosamente abierto por mi polla...adoraría hacer eso... - susurro suciamente en su oído, sintiendo el estremecimiento del hombre entre sus brazos.

- Eres un..., dios, sabia que eras un pervertido desde la primera vez que te vi - acusó disfrutando de como Chris dejaba ir su aliento en distintos punto haciéndole estremecer aun mas.

No tardo en recibir una carcajada de Chris, que se separo de el, ahora si ambos caminando al lado del otro, Kane aun con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. No podía -aun- describir lo que le producía hacer a esas normalmente pálidas mejillas sonrojarse. Era algo a lo que aun después de tanto tiempo no se acostumbraba, le llenaba por dentro saber que solo el podía causar eso en el.

Caminaron por largo rato en silencio, ambos concentrados en el otro pero sin verse directamente. Hasta que llegaron frente a un local de comida china -Ian no era de comida chatarra (huía de ella) pero poco a poco se había vuelto algo obseso a ella gracias a Chris- y el modelo estaba por preguntar si querían eso, cuando se giro a su novio.

Chris tenia a un pequeño chico colgado de su cuello con un brazo, mientras que la otra mano se introducía en el pantalón de este; la sorpresa no solo se reflejaba en el rostro de Ian, sino que Christian también tenía una expresión atónita, los labios del chico contra los suyos. Pasaron al menos diez segundos antes de que este reaccionara y separara el pequeño cuerpo de el.

Todos los sonidos pararon a su alrededor, estaba seguro que no estaba escuchando nada era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y con el todo vestigio de vida. Ian observaba al chico que le miraba con algo que no podía identificar, no estaba procesando nada, su corazón y sus ojos acuosos no hacían nada mas que separarlo mas del mundo y ni siquiera los gritos asustados de Kane que le tomo por los hombros parecieron sacarlo de ese estado de mutismo en el que quedo.

- Con que eres su conquista actual, Christian debe estar orgulloso... un modelo así - murmuro el chico con toda la malicia y para su mala suerte, esto si lo escucho el modelo, que con algo de fuerza se quito a Chris de encima y empezó a caminar casi correr del lugar, estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera veía por donde iba... todo aun estaba en silencio y hasta algo borroso.

Quería escapar, huir de nuevo. Chris había apartado el chico, pero la imagen había estado allí, no se había ido. Dejando un rastro doloroso que se comía su corazón sin piedad. Estaba asustado, en pánico. Cegado por el dolor que no le permitía ver claramente que no había ocurrido nada entre ese chico y Chris que este ultimo hubiera querido.

Chris le perseguía, corriendo tras el, dejando olvidado al mocoso que no debía de tener mas de 19 años, y el cual había usado de alivio sexual varias noches, pero significaba tanto para el como la suela de su zapato.

No estaba seguro de cuanto había corrido, pudieron ser horas o minutos solo sabe que el preciado aire empezaba a escasearle en sus pulmones. Se detuvo a la par de un callejón que identifico como uno cerca de su apartamento, solo esperaba tener la fuerza para llegar y encerrarse ahí, olvidarse del mundo lo más rápido que pudiera.

Pero no contaba con que Chris le alcanzara, no lo esperaba, pero era claro que Chris era mucho mas rápido que el, mucho mas fornido y no estaba la mitad de cansado de lo que estaba el modelo, quien se resistió cuando este le tomo en brazos, arrinconándolo contra el callejón donde nadie podía verles.

- ¡Detente! ¡Deja de pelear! ¡Ian, detente! - Chris le sostuvo ambos brazos contra la pared por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame, Kane, ahora! - gruño con dificultad, aun el aire no entraba bien a sus pulmones, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, su cuerpo no podía dejar de pasarle factura por el miedo, los celos... el odio, las imágenes no paraban de pasar frente a sus ojos una y otra vez, torturándolo haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le queda- ¡Déjame!

- ¡No! ¡No dejare que te vayas! ¡No te soltare hasta que te calmes! - Grito aun mas fuerte de lo que Ian lo hacia, su mano apretando sus muñecas fuertemente, mientras que la otra la usaba para sostener su cadera.

-¡Déjame ir pedazo de idiota!, ¡Suéltame! - los gritos empezaban a bajar de intensidad, y Chris Observo que su amante comenzaba a ponerse un poco pálido lo que con su color de piel era mucho decir - Déjame ir, Kane, suéltame - gruño usando la fuerza que le quedaba buscando soltarse, pero no era mucha estaba claro.

- ¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Sabes que eres el único al que he amado! ¡El único al que se lo he dicho! - para ser un adulto, Ian en estos momentos parecía un niño pequeño que no quería escuchar a sus padres, estaba furioso con Chris, y con la pequeña puta que lo había tocado en medio de la calle, y estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan débil por alguien como el.

- Mierda... - gruño simplemente sus ojos entre cerrándose - Creo que Voy a... - se odiaba a si mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo, siempre había sido algo sensible y desde pequeño cuando algo era demasiado para el su cuerpo pagaba las consecuencias pero no a estos niveles -pensó dejando de hacer fuerza, su cuerpo simplemente cayendo en los brazos del diseñador, aunque no se desmayo estaba claro que necesitaba descansar.

Chris no protesto más, sino que lo tomo en brazos y lo alzo del suelo, hasta tenerlo completamente en sus brazos.

Su peso no haciéndole ni pestañear mientras lo llevaba en sus brazos a su edificio, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. No se dijeron nada y tampoco hacia falta que lo hicieran.

Chris se odiaba por haberlo hecho sentir así, por hacerlo sufrir con su pasado cuando el mismo lo odiaba cada vez que veía a Ian, pero Dean tenia razón, sin su pasado no serian nadie, mucho menos el que después de haberse dado todos los lujos que podía... ahora disfrutaba de una relación que no parecía tan estable como lucia desde afuera.

Pero pese a todo, luego de unos minutos sonrió y eso fue cuando sintió la respiración de Ian hacerse mas lenta, indicando que el modelo se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.


	12. Fotografías del miedo a perderte

**Capitulo 12 Fotografías del miedo a perderte**

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que se encuentran es en una cafetería del centro, Dean va allí por sus tortitas, y Jared solo porque Alona se lo recomendó; si supiera que la rubia tenia conocimiento de los movimientos de Dean por el lugar, quizás no se hubiera aparecido, no al menos tan pronto. Pero quería probar todo, era como un niño pequeño lleno de curiosidad por todo; y las tortas de Manzana, de la<em> Apple Street, <em>eran sin duda algo que debía probar una vez en la vida.

Dean estaba sentado en la ventana, removiendo su café negro y con el labio manchado de crema, sus ojos estaban fijos en el café negro que le recordaban a los ojos penetrantes del hombre modelo al que le había tocado fotografiar esa mañana.

Había estado distraído por el humor de Ian, quien parecía apunto del suicidio, y el cual Misha sentó en una esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que su chico estrella no estaba en su mejor momento.

Debería estar llamando a Chris, pero el muy puto no contestaba su celular. Debían haber tenido una gran pelea para que eso sucediera.

Fue cuando una larga sombra cruzo por la ventana que se giro hacia ella, para ver como Jared caminaba a un lado del local y luego entraba, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, desbocado por más contacto con Jared.

Quiso llamarle, pero como siempre la voz no le salió al ver lo increíble que iba vestido.

Para cualquiera podía ser algo simple, pero para él no. Jared llevaba unos jeans algo ajustados, pero no demasiado solo lo suficiente para que cualquiera confirmara sus atributos con una camisa de mangas de tres cuartos de esas que se enrollaban con un botón a la altura de codo, y era blanca, un color que casi nunca había visto en su ex marido y que le sentaba sinceramente bien, resaltaba un aspecto que muchas veces Jared no dejaba ver... su inocencia, quizás no era mucha, pero aun estaba ahí y él se preguntaba como diablos se había mantenido.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño lo vio y su sonrisa de mil soles volvió a parecer, haciendo sonreír también pero algo más disimulado y leve, su corazón latiendo rápido mientras el hombre se acercaba a la mesa en donde el estaba.

- Hola. - dijo Dean con voz baja, viendo como Jared parecía resistirse a abalanzarse sobre el y quizás comérselo a besos, el solo pensamiento le hizo lamerse los labios.

- Hey ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto sentándose en la mesa, sus manos jugando entre si nerviosas.

- Bien, bien... realmente, vine a relajarme un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novedad? - pregunto sonriéndole para que se calmara, la presencia de Jared en casi nada de tiempo se había vuelto bienvenida a su espacio.

- Nada de otro mundo, el mismo perro me muerde - murmuro de nuevo acariciándose la mano un poco - El mismo gato me moja y a una de las bebes le ha dado por pegarme con sus juguetes cuando no le pongo atención - se quejó rodando los ojos. - ¿Y tu? ¿Algo nuevo? -

- No, solo Chris no quiere hablarme, no se que paso entre el y Ian, pero cuando lo descubra le sacare la verdad así sea a golpes... - gruño, tomando la taza entre sus dedos y llevándosela a la boca, el liquido caliente calmando su humor de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Discutieron? - pregunto curioso - Es una lástima... se ve que se quieren -

- Les pasa a los mejores, incluyéndonos. - murmuro Dean, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Jared se encogía un poco con sus palabras. - seguramente sea un tontería de Chris, no creo que Ian haya causado un problema mayor; menos por como se veía hoy.

Jared río ante el comentario final levemente - Entonces estas totalmente seguro que fue culpa de Chris - señalo haciendo una seña a la camarera, para pedir algo de comer.

- Si no fuera su culpa, el maldito me hubiera llamado; eso me hace estar mas seguro, se esta escondiendo y cuando descubra que sucede con el... ¿Puedes pedirme otro pastel? - pregunto dándole una sonrisa que se podría calificar como coqueta a Jared, quien lo observo un momento.

Jared se quedo perdido en la sonrisa, sus ojos maravillados por lo hermoso que se veía el hombre a su lado y como sus pecas parecían resaltar con esa pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ah? -

- Pie, cómprame otro pastel. - aclaro, lamiendo sus labios al ver que había dejado a Jared completamente idiota por unos segundos

- ¿Ah?... si, si, si. - sus mejillas poniéndose totalmente rojas cuando supo el estado en que una sonrisa lo había dejado - Claro... un pastel... si, dos mejor, claro...

La camarera sonría tontamente, sabiendo -porque mas obvio no podían ser- lo que estaba pasando en su mesa; aunque no conocía a Dean, podía reconocerle como uno de sus adictos regulares, que siempre venían por mas pastel al lugar. Tomo la orden de Jared sin apartar la mirada de como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas al notar que ella sabia que estaba pasando.

Dean no cabía dentro de si, estaba en esa hora en la que quería lamer el rojo de las mejillas de Jared hasta destilarlas completamente. Era algo que deseaba probar con mucho mas que un vago deseo.

Jared se revolvió incomodo, primero por la mirada picara de la chica y segundo por la satisfecha de Dean, aun era algo reservado o más bien le daba pena ciertas cosas. Sus manos se metieron y decidió que era ahora o nunca, o quizás jamás tendría el valor para hacerlo.

- Oye Dean... - busco llamar su atención un poco mas de lo que ya la tenía y fue cuando aprovecho sacar un objeto de sus bolsillos.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa sonriendo un poco, estaba emocionado esperando una reacción de Dean. Era una cámara pequeña negra, casi era como un adorno y tenia gravada en la que parecía ser la pantalla las iníciales de ambos - Yo... me pareció lindo... es para ti... - dijo esperando una respuesta del hombre que se había quedado de un momento a otro misteriosamente callado.

Obtener un regalo de el, era extraño, se sentía un poco perdido, como si ese simple gesto recordara cosas de las cuales no quería tener memoria, pese a que habían sido los recuerdos mas felices de su vida.

Pocas veces Jared le regalaba algo, y cuando lo hacia tendía a significar tanto para el que nunca se los quitaba de encima, y sin embargo se sentía como si pudiera romper la cámara contra el vidrio, furioso, pero también herido, sin razón aparente.

- Gracias... - murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, tomándolo entre sus dedos y observándolo atentamente; como si esperara que la diminuta cámara le dijera algo más.

Jared noto el cambio de humor, no en vano amaba tanto a ese hombre sabia lo que significaba el mas mínimo cambio en su respiración y sabia que acaba de hacer algo mal, aunque no sabe con seguridad que. - Lo siento - su voz algo rota - Estoy yendo muy rápido, lo siento no debí -

- No, es mi culpa... creo que nunca podre superar algo como esto, nunca pensé que me había afectado tanto. - murmuro dando un suspiro cansado, acariciando con cariño el regalo en sus manos. - Lo siento. -

- No... Eso es mi culpa, lo siento ¿Sabes? No hay día en que no me odie por lo que paso, lo siento, siento tanto haber traicionado tu confianza, de haber destrozado lo único bueno que tenia en mi vida... dios Dean, lo siento, lo siento mucho - de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas que busco ocultar rápidamente desviando la cara hacia la ventana.

- Jared... - Dean le tomo del brazo, volteando al hombre mas joven hacia el. - Lo siento, es muy bonito el regalo. - murmuro tomando el pequeño objeto de la mano de Jared quien se lo había arrebatado. - Gracias por tomarte la molestia y lamento haber reaccionado así. No debí. -

Jared gimoteo y negó con su cabeza, aun sin ver a Dean - No esta bien.., no tienes que fingir si no te gusta o si te incomoda, la próxima vez te comprare algo mas lindo... - dijo aun con sus ojos perdidos en cualquier punto menos en Dean.

- No tienes que comprarme nada para hacerme feliz, Jay... - suspiro, sentándose a su lado luego de suspirar, tomando una servilleta de la mesa y limpiando las lágrimas de Jared. - realmente me gusta. -

- Lo siento - murmuro dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro contrario, como en los viejos tiempos.

- No, no te disculpes ¿ok?... fue muy tierno de tu parte hacerlo. - le aseguro, susurrando contra su oído antes de besarlo.

- Lo siento, es que no se que me pasa... so lo supongo que estoy algo sensible con todo esto - aseguro levantando el rostro y sonriendo un poco, su mano acariciando levemente donde el rubio había besado.

- Eres tan extraño. Como una nueva persona, las... pequeñas están haciendo un buen trabajo en volverte un mejor hombre. - Dean le sonrío a la camarera que dejo un pastel de manzana frente a cada uno, el de el era obviamente un pedazo mas grande. Solo verlo se le hacia agua la boca, tal y como le había pasado cuando había visto a Jared la primera vez.

- No son las únicas - murmuro concentrándose en su rebanada - ¿Te asustó? -

- Algo así, es como si saliera con una persona totalmente diferente, como si me hubiese casado con tu gemelo malvado. - Dean dio un bufido, pero no hizo ademán de moverse de donde estaba al empezar a comer.

- ¿Sabes? Esta parte siempre estuvo ahí... pero siempre la oculte tenia miedo de las consecuencias con Gerald... - confeso partiendo un pequeño toroso de su torta - Ahora no quiero volver a limitar mi propia felicidad... - explico algo confuso.

- Lo que hiciste por años, suprimiendo la mía a la miseria. - Agrego amargamente Winchester, sus ojos no encontrándose con la mirada que Jared le dedico. Su café estaba frío, había perdido su atractivo para el.

- Lo sé - la verdad era amarga pero no por ello menos cierta - Lo siento.. lo siento tanto, por eso quiero que esa persona... que Gerald educo no..., es decir no quiero encerrarme de nuevo en supuestos éxitos y dejar de lado lo que realmente es importante...

- Esta bien, Jay. Estas cambiando puedo asegurarte eso. Solo... es difícil. Para mi. - su voz volvía a ser un murmullo, parecía apenado de admitir lo que salía de sus labios.

- Oh lo se Dean - su mano se movió a tomarlo de la barbilla buscando que este lo mirara - Se que ahora son solo palabras, pero te juro que jamás volveré a lastimarte... eres lo más importante que tengo - señalo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Dean devolvió la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza antes de tomar a Jared de la cintura, recostándose de su hombro en un abrazo apretado y algo incomodo por la posición, sus manos acariciando la espalda de un sorprendido Padalecki.

- Confío en que así sera.-

Jared correspondió el abrazo un poco más relajado y tranquilo, en realidad bastante feliz por la reacción de Dean. - ¿Comemos algo más o te llevo a tu casa? ¡Oh! - dijo abriendo la boca graciosamente - Supongo que más bien tu me llevarías a la mía, eres el dueño del auto - señalo abrazándolo un poco mas.

- Si, te llevare a casa. - Dean se separo, tomando el último trozo de la tarta y alcanzando su billetera en el bolsillo trasero, tomando su celular también. - ¿Tienes un celular? No tengo tu número.

- Si... tú me llevas... - contesto sonriendo cómplice -Tú lo tienes, es el mismo de antes, bueno el privado que solo tu y mis hermanos tenían

- Pues no lo poseo, lo elimine poco tiempo después de... bueno, después de eso; compre uno nuevo también. - se sentía apenado de admitirlo, pensó que seria mas fácil dado que seguramente Jared no conservaría el mismo numero, pero para su sorpresa no había sido así.

- Oh - no podía ocultar que le dolía ligeramente. - Es este - dijo simplemente, su mano por encima del hombre del rubio marcando ligeramente el numero.

Dean se removió incomodo ante la cercanía de Jared, pero en el buen sentido, su cuerpo estaba cálido, y su aliento olía a pastel, lo que le daba unas ganas totalmente fuera de lugar de besarle. - Es que no pensé que volvería a hablar contigo...

- Tranquilo, No tienes que justificarte... lo entiendo - afirmo sin percatarse del estado del Winchester, por lo que rápidamente se alejo un poco.

Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera del local, el ambiente volvía a estar un poco mas liviano entre ambos, la parecencia de otras personas sin embargo incomodaba a Dean, no quería crear otro rumor que le afectara emocionalmente, mas de lo que ya estaba, y sin embargo cuando Jared y empezaron a caminar al Impala, el Winchester se pego mas a Jared de lo que este mismo esperaba, sus manos se rozaban pero ninguno se atrevía a tomar la del otro.

Hubo comentarios banales sobre el clima, y uno o dos perritos que pasaron a su lado y que Jared comento que raza eran, tratando de definir el sexo del animal solo por la pinta del dueño, haciendo reír a Dean.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Dean jugueteo unos segundos con las llaves entre sus dedos, antes de lanzárselas a Jared, que le miro interrogante.

- ¿Aun recuerdas como hacerlo?

- Yo... ¿De verdad puedo? - pregunto emocionado casi como un niño.

- Si quieres, es tu decisión... no me molesta que seas tu quien maneje mi auto. - Decidió agregar lo último, porque estaba seguro que Jared recordaba como Dean odiaba dejar su auto al cuidado de otra persona, era un voto de confianza.

- Hmp - eso fue familiar para Dean, pero no del todo porque esta vez el sonido iba de la mano con una sonrisa - Seré tu chofer ahora, Dean - dijo feliz, muy orgulloso que realmente el rubio estuviera empezando a confiar en él de nuevo. Pero este se había quedado perdido en lo último que dijo el antiguo empresario, sonrojándose por el doble sentido que capto.

- ¿Es esa otra faceta tuya? La de pervertido. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres manejarme? ¿En todos los sentidos? - rebatió sin apartarle la mirada de encima mientras se subían al auto, Dean sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Pervertido? - pregunto inocentemente - Manejarte... oh... no lo decía en ese sentido, pero ya que lo mencionas

- Sigue soñando, Padalecki. - replico Dean, pero tenia una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dean arribo a casa el teléfono en la cocina sonaba enloquecido, era de extrañarse ya que llevaba su celular con el, y cualquiera que llamara a su casa intentaría primero con su este. Además que pocos tenían este número, mas que Christian y algunos compañeros de trabajo, era un numero casi exclusivo; y Dean no era muy adicto a darlo.<p>

Deshecho su sobretodo sobre el sofá, dejando su bolso con su cámara sobre este y dirigiéndose sin prisa al teléfono; la casa estaba en sombras completamente, pero Dean se movía bien a través de ellas.

- Winchester al habla. -

-¿Porque demonios no contestas? ¿Es que ya... tu y Jared...? - los gritos que parecían ser sin duda de su mejor amigo lo hicieron alejar el teléfono de su oído por claro riesgo de quedarse sordo.

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! - Grito, casi replanteándose en colgar, hasta que recordó que tenía asuntos serios con Chris, y que iba a resolverlos ahora. - solo acabo de llegar, ¿y tu? ¿Como esta tu mitad?

- ¿Acabas de llegar? Dean son las once de la noche como no quieres que piense que ya te habías dejado... tu sabes - empezó con tono mas normal ignorando evidentemente la pregunta.

- Me detuve por su casa, y luego fui por unas cosas que necesitaba hacer, eso me llevo a llegar tarde. ¡Y no me interrogues! ¡Solo contesta la maldita pregunta! - Mascullo, hurgando en la nevera por algo decente que comer, pero solo había pizza congelada.

- ¿Porque quieres saber ahora? No te ha importado en meses - se odio a si mismo cuando sonó a reproche, el no culpaba a su amigo pero definitivamente su lengua elegía los peores momentos para soltarse.

- Porque en meses no han sido más que la pareja feliz mientras yo me pudría en mi miseria. - Replico de inmediato, abriendo el microondas y tirando la pizza dentro. - pero ahora Ian solo lucia como un jodido zombi, y no tu no respondías el maldito celular.

- No lo se - es sincero cuando lo dice pasando su mano por su cabello frotando con algo de desesperación, aunque el rubio no podía verlo intuyo el gesto no por nada era su mejor amigo - No lo sé, pasó algo y lo estanco a Ian... parece que no lo supera... o quizás soy yo... No lo sé -

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué hiciste, Chris? - pregunto, preocupado por lo que podrida haber pasado y de lo que el no se había enterado.

- No lo sé... es que no hice nada, bueno no voluntariamente - suspiro tratando de calmarse - Íbamos caminado juntos por la calle, tranquilamente y de la nada apareció un niño que me folle hace un tiempo, me beso y el muy imbécil metió sus manos en mis pantalones, aparte de que hizo un comentario mordaz dándole a entender a Ian yo solo lo usaba... dios Dean... lo hubieras visto, pensé que se desplomaría ahí mismo, que tendría que llevarlo al hospital... se puso muy mal y desde entonces no reacciona pero tampoco me dice nada, no me grita, no me reclama pero es... como si fuera justo tu comparación de antes, un maldito zombi... no se que hacer, lo quiero de vuelta - murmuro derrotado.

- ¿Trataste de hacerlo reaccionar? ¿Le gritaste? ¿has intentado arrinconarlo, sin dejarle salida alguna? - Dean suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla de la cocina, observando como los números descendían en el microondas que calentaba su pizza. - mira, es un hombre difícil, por lo que conozco es una persona cerrada, tiene una vida feliz pero no le gusta ser herido, así que tienes que forzarlo a una conversación o...ya sabes.-

- ¡NO! - negó asustado - Lo amo... no lo perderé así... aun que me tenga que pelear con él hasta en el suelo... - su desesperación era muy evidentemente en su voz.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! Solo hazlo, Chris. - Dean sonrío, a pesar de la tristeza en su voz, estaba seguro de que Chris nunca había dicho en su vida, y eso le hacia sentir aliviado, el pensar que la gente podía cambiar.

- Pero... y si me quiere dejar, ¿Si... simplemente no sabe como hacerlo?, quizás vio alguna mujer que le llamo la atención - es estúpido hasta para el sonar tan inseguro, pero no puede evitarlo después de todo Ian es sumamente deseado por ambos sexos, es hermoso... y algo ingenuo. - Soy patético...-

- No empieces con eso, no creo a nadie... - mascullo al teléfono, rodando los ojos con la desesperación de Christian. - míralo por el lado de que si de verdad hubiese encontrado alguien mas ya te lo hubiese dicho. Solo habla con el, fuérzalo a escucharte.

- Supongo que si... - suspiro un poco tratando de calmarse - Pero es que, ni siquiera se que decirle, no se lo que quiere escuchar... él ya sabe que es el único, no se porque ocupa que se lo recuerde - agrego con algo de desesperación, aunque sonó mas como un berrinche - Eso fue estúpido ¿Verdad? -

- Lo fue, ¿acaso no pase un año y medio de un matrimonio donde mi esposo no pudo decirme ni una vez que me amaba, Kane? ¿Acaso no lo ame incondicionalmente y luche por mi matrimonio? NO fue mi culpa el divorcio, no fue mi culpa que el nunca me dijera que pasaba por su cabeza o si me amaba en serio, confié en el. Mira en el espejo de nuestra relación... no dejes que cometa los mismos errores de Jay, el no puede hacerlo todo solo. - Su voz sonaba dura, decidida. - habla con el, no le dejes escapar incluso si duele lo que diga al menos no te esconderá nada.

- Mierda... si... él no puede solo - sonaba como si hasta ese momento hubiera caído en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, un suspiro resignado siguió a la liberación y después simplemente río un poco, burlándose de si mismo - Soy un idiota... Gracias doctor amor - bromeo mas relajado.

- Me debes doscientos dólares por la consulta, y un sándwich. - Dean sonrío, como un niño de cinco años cuando por fin Chris había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero también gran parte de esa sonrisa iba dedicada a la pizza que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Y tu y Jared? - ignoro lo del pago, principalmente la parte de los doscientos dólares - Como van las cosas con el antiguo hombre de hielo - pico, esperando alguna queja.

- Es diferente, de verdad a cambiado, Chris. Es un hombre totalmente diferente. - susurro, tomando una cerveza y dirigiéndose a la habitación con su cena debajo del brazo.

- Mmmm, suenas como neutral como si no decidieras si es bueno o malo, ¿Estas feliz o aun lo quieres matar? - cuestiono con curiosidad.

- Ambas. Siento que es todo una mascara, para ser fuerte por sus…bueno ya sabes, y estoy molesto, tengo celos de que yo no haya podido hacer que el cambiara, que dejara su dolor de lado, que cambiara por mi. – Dean coloco todo en la cama y se recostó de lado, encendiendo el televisor mientras hablaba con Chris. – es diferente, le sonríe a todo el mundo, le gustan los animales, y me regalo algo hoy -

. Me siento jodido. -

- Dean... primero el esta cambiando por ti, quizás con algunas consecuencias desfavorables como lo fue tu divorcio y lo de Harris de por medio, pero ese cambio es por ti - indico rodando los ojos - Lo segundo, no entiendo el problema en las sonrisas o el regalo, yo también me pondría celoso si mi novio, hipotéticamente, le sonriera a personas que no conozco, hipotéticamente. - se río. Era una clara burla y aunque no tenia pie para hacerla, porque en realidad comprendía a lo que se refería el rubio, siempre era divertido joder a Dean - Bueno, supongo que entonces ya te adaptaste a la idea de que si vuelves con el tendrás que cambiar pañales... muchos, ¡Muchos pañales! -

- ¿Yo? No, yo no quiero eso - dijo de repente sintiéndose asustado por lo que insinuaba Kane - Nunca me han gustado los bebes, soy gay... bueno, bi, pero eso no cambia mi perspectiva de la vida. -

- Eres gay por los hombres y específicamente por Padalecki... aunque se te esta complicando el asunto ¿Qué pretendías que siguiera de novios el resto de la vida? ¿Qué un carro aplaste a las niñas? ¿Qué su bruja madre aparezca y las rapte y Jared solo sonría y te abrase? -

- Podría esperar eso, quizás lo consuele con sexo, y luego de uno o dos años lo olvida, es una buena idea. - Señalo, cambiando canales con su mano libre. - ¿Qué plan seria mejor? -

- Aunque también puedes ahogarlas y alegar que fue un accidente - dijo con toda la ironía que su voz pudo reunir.

Dean sonrío, relamiéndose los labios con sabor a salsa napolitana.

- No, Jared me mataría si algún día lo descubriera. -

- ¿Y yo era él lento antes, verdad? - pregunto algo odioso y sin dar oportunidad de contestar al fotógrafo continuo - No puedes hacer eso Dean, en la situación en que estas si aceptas a Jared, aceptas a las niñas, no quiero presionarte o influenciarte pero no juegues con él... termínalo si estas seguro de no poder tolerar a las pequeñas, el ya esta al borde del precipicio por si solo, como para que le de el ultimo empujón, es capaz de quitarse la vida junto con la de las niñas si lo rechazas... luego de darle esperanzas. -

Dean ahogo un quejido de sorpresa.

- No estas hablando en serio ¿O si?, ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Como sabes eso?, tu lo odias, casi lo matas cuando lo viste, el me lo contó. - agrego antes de que su amigo dijera algo ante el reproche.

- Dios, no necesito que me agrade para ver lo obvio, ¡es perfectamente obvio! – Recalco - para cualquiera que eres el centro de su mundo, quizás lo único que lo mantiene aquí - Dean no pudo evitar comprender un poco mejor, aunque más terroríficamente las palabras del antiguo CEO esa tarde... el se había detenido por él... - Cuando te dije que no iba ser fácil, no solo lo decía por ti -

- NO entiendo como pudo significar tanto para el, cuando me hizo tanto daño. - murmuro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía cansado, y repentinamente con ganas de dejar que el mundo y la oscuridad de su habitación lo devorara.

- Algunas veces la Mierda de nuestro pasado arruina las cosas que amamos - su respuesta no es solo por Jared, en realidad es mas por el ... pero Dean entiende, siempre lo hace - Deberías dormir - aconsejo observando el reloj si iba a estas horas al apartamento de su novio, seguro lo mataba.

- Tengo miedo - confeso tan bajo que a su amigo de toda la vida le costo escucharlo, pero lo hizo. - Miedo de que no funcione con esas niñas. No creo que... bueno, no funcionara si le pido que las deje, el no quiere que sean como el, y sin embargo yo no las quiero en mi vida.

Kane soltó una risa seca - No Dean, en eso estamos de acuerdo no las dejara... ellas han sido su soporte estos meses y supongo que eso significa juego terminado ¿Cierto? - pregunto casi sintiendo en carne propia el salto doloroso que dio el corazón de su amigo cuando escucho eso - No tardes mucho en terminarlo - aconsejo...

- Buenas noches, Chris.-

Después de la llamada, Dean se dio una ducha larga, aun analizando las palabras de Kane y sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho, que le indicaba que las cosas no hacían mas que empezar a complicarse.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas, pensando en lo extraño que había sido ese día, sintiendo tantas cosas, pero extrañando otras.

Sintió un poco de odio hacia esas mocosas, ellas y su madre... habían alejando al castaño de el y a su vez estaba agradecido porque esas pequeñas habían mantenido vivo a Jared mientras el no estaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Aunque fueran el origen del problema, hijas de esa espantosa mujer... no hacia nada con odiar a niñas que aun si quiera tenían conciencia... una parte de él quería pensar que eran inocentes mientras otra las culpaba de todo. Dio un suspiro largo y hasta un par de vueltas en la cama, tan fría y tan sola... no encontraba la posición adecuada para dormir, menos cuando su celular estaba sobre la mesa, torturando y tentándole al mismo tiempo, pero no podía llamarlo tan rápido menos aun cuando se sentía al borde de una ataque de pánico.

Decidió obligarse asimismo a dormir, era ridículo estar pensando en quien o quienes tenían culpa; lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora solo le espera ver como se desarrollan las cosas y si funcionarían con Jared, si el mismo podía cambiar por el. Por ahora, se conformaba con lo que tenía.

Se dio vuelta entre las sabanas, enrollándose en ellas, sintiéndose como en muchas otras noches, en una cama demasiado vacía y helada, sin Jared en ella.

* * *

><p>"Abrió los ojos un poco asustado, su cuerpo temblaba, no sabia si de temor o de frío, podía sentir sus pies húmedos con algo caliente, pero no podía identificar que era gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación. Se movió sigilosamente, no queriendo hacer ningún ruido, podía sentir apretado en su mano un objeto largo, el cual no se atrevió a comprobar si era un cuchillo.<p>

Camino apretando el objeto sin querer, cuando una pequeña luz se filtro por una puerta y el bajo en ese mismo instante la vista hacia sus pies comprobó que estaban manchados de sangre, casi grito o en realidad si lo hizo pero se dio cuenta que su voz no salia, llevo su mano a la puerta en pánico tratando de abrirla.

La imagen fue repugnante, aunque esa fue la primera palabra que vino a el cuando observo la terrorífica escena.

Un cuarto de bebes con dos cunas, juguetes por todos lados, demasiado rosado para tolerarlo un hombre como el, pero eso no era lo peor de la escena. Las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre, las paredes llenas de manchas, como si hubiera habido una gran pelea allí.

El suelo era un charco de sangre espesa y aun caliente. Alzo la vista a las cunas, y su labio inferior tembló.

Se acerco... pero cuando una de ellas estuvo a su vista, su estomago se revolvió, intento bloquear cada pensamiento respecto al pequeño cadáver destrozado que había visto allí y retrocedió, ciegamente debido a que sus ojos se habían cerrado de dolor.

Tropezó con algo duro y cayo de espaladas, sus piernas sobre lo que sea que hubiera provocado su caída.

Sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba con el espeso líquido, manchándose de rojo, como una de las escenas más tétricas de su vida.

Se alzo un poco, solo para congelarse en el acto, sintiendo como lo que sus piernas aplastaban se movía erráticamente, aunque sus ojos le confirmaron por que.

Podía ver la mirada vacía, más vacía de lo que nunca la había visto, tenia manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, y fluía en determinados lugares de forma constante, el cuerpo parecía mutilado, y aun así respiraba.

Cuando sus ojos subieron al rostro del individuo, sabia quien era, respiraba errático, estaba muriendo.

- Jay – susurro, levantando su mano al cuerpo que hacia el esfuerzo para respirar.

Este le volvió a ver y sonrío, antes de que su mirada se perdiera y sus pulmones dejaran de luchar.

Convirtiéndose en un cadáver frío.

* * *

><p>Se despierta llorando, su boca presionada contra la almohada y su brazo latiendo de dolor debido a la incomoda posición en la que se ha dormido, siente como el grito de terror vibra en su garganta, incitándole a dejarlo salir.<p>

Su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, y la sangre recorría sus venas manchadas con adrenalina, resonando en sus oídos, y haciendo que su visión aun nublada por el sueño se volviera más borrosa.

De el se apoderaba cada milésima de segundo una terrible necesidad de tomar su celular y llamar a Jared, era algo que quería hacer, le dolía el pecho con la necesidad de saber si se encontraba bien.

Aunque también se sentiría estúpido si Jared se reía de el por haber tenido miedo gracias a una pesadilla estúpida –no tanto para el– y las pesadillas no eran nuevas, las había tenido por años.

Pesadillas de cosas que había podido evitar, pesadillas de sus mas profundos miedos… así que era algo común, pero esto, ver a Jared morir en sus brazos, era algo que no podía soportar.

Al final, con el reloj marcando las dos y medía de la mañana, marco el celular de Jared, esperando cuatro tonos hasta que este contesto con voz adormilada.

- Soy yo Dean. – dijo, consciente de que voz llevaba el sonido de sus lágrimas. - ¿Estas bien? -

- ¿Ah...? Sí... si claro, lo estoy - murmuro adormilado claramente aun no reaccionaba - ¿Dean? ¿Estas llorando? - pregunto unos segundos después incorporándose en la cama rápidamente.

- Necesito verte, necesito sentirte - su voz suena ahogada, como si cubriera su boca con su mano, pero no es lo que hace, solo esta boca abajo en la cama, aun enrollado en la sabana y sudando a mares del nerviosismo que le recorre, apenas puede respirar.

- Pero ¿Qué sucede?, Dios Dean me estas asustado ¿Quieres que vaya? - cuestiono sintiendo su propio corazón saltar desbocado en su pecho.

- Fue horrible...estoy tan asustado; fue horrible, Jared... no pude hacer nada... y no sabia que estaba pasando y era todo una maldita pesadilla... y te vi allí y yo... - sus voz desesperada era apenas entendible, parecía no prestar atención a lo que Jared decía, y eso solo asustaba mas a Padalecki que antes.

- Den por dios, respira tranquilo - suplico - Escúchame estoy aquí, estoy aquí, solo fue un mal sueño pecoso, tranquilo - suplico de nuevo, había empezando a movilizarse por la habitación, buscando donde había dejado sus pantalones no podía dejar a Dean en ese estado.

Pero sucedió lo inevitable, una de sus hijas se levanto; el llanto inundando la habitación a través del Walkie-Talkie al lado de su cama, Dean pudo escucharlo, y fue como un golpe a su frágil estado, en el que pensar en la imagen que había observado por minutos.

Tirar su estomago por la borda fue casi secundario, solo agradecía que el baño estuviera allí mismo, sirviendo de apoyo para vomitar todo lo que tenia en su estomago.

- ¿Dean? - por un segundo no sabia a donde moverse, unas de sus hijas aun lloraba con fuerza pero no podía dejar a Dean, jamás podría - ¿Estas vomitando? ¿Estas enfermo? Dame tu dirección ya salgo hacia ya - pidió, encontrando al fin su ropa.

- ¡No! no puedes... no puedes dejarlas solas... no puedes... - sus palabras denotaban lo agónico que se le estaba haciendo difícil decir lo que debía decir. - ¡No puedes! Yo no soy mas importante que ellas... solo te haré daño...

- No la dejare solas, llamare a Alona... - se corto a si mismo cuando sintió que su corazón latía de un lado a otro con fuerza - ¿Estas terminando conmigo? La oportunidad que me diste... ya no - su voz salió en un hilo y bastante temblorosa, esas palabras "... solo te haré daño..." resquebrajaban su corazón de una manera que ni siquiera las noches de golpes interminables con Gerald habían hecho, y sonaban como una despedida, cruel y con algo de burla, o quizás solo era que el mismo sentía risas de burla en su cabeza... fue tan ingenuo al pensar que el rubio lo perdonaría.

- Yo... - su cuerpo tembló. - Te amo Jared... pero no quiero hacerte daño... no quiero que mueras por mi tontería de no querer estar en la misma habitación que las hijas de esa mujer, pero tampoco quiero que te hagas daño.-

- Eso quiere decir que desde un inicio no tenías planeado regresar conmigo ¿Verdad? - un sollozo involuntario salió de su boca y quiso gritar, esconderlo y volver a no sentir nada - ¿Tu venganza era darme ilusiones en vano?-

- No, Jay... ¡no les hagas daño! Solo por favor...

- A ellas jamás les haría daño... ahora son lo único que tengo, Buenas noches Dean espero que estés feliz, tu venganza salió perfecta ¡Felicidades! - y con cada palabra su voz sale pavorosamente muerta como si el mayor dolor que haya enfrentado en toda su vida haya sido ese.

- Espera, por favor no cuelgues...no me dejes solo, estoy asustado, Jay... se que es difícil de entender, pero aun así te amo... quiero estar contigo... pero no puedo... no puedo vivir con ellas. - es difícil dar una confesión cuando estas sentado en el suelo del baño, con un sabor de mil demonios en tu boca.

- ¿Porque no pensaste eso antes? - pregunto herido - Es decir... se que me merezco esto y más, pero... dime Dean quiero escucharlo - era una necesidad y aunque no sabia que quería oír exactamente aun así ocupaba una respuesta, para aunque fuera tratar de seguir adelante... ahora solo...

- Por que no pensé en ellas. No lo hice, y ahora... se que si quiero tener algo serio contigo, ellas estarán allí, y no puedo aceptar eso, solo pensé que las dejarías para estar conmigo... Es egoísta, pero no le importa. -

Un suspiro algo incrédulo salió del otro lado de la línea.

- No puedo, eres lo más importante de mi vida, Dean, sin ti yo... mi vida no tiene ni tendrá sentido sin ti... pero no puedo, no puedo dejarlas a su suerte... viviendo toda esa mierda de alta sociedad donde podrían correr la misma suerte que yo... golpes, insultos, gritos, odio... haciéndolas sentir tan inútiles que al menos unos golpes les harán sentir lo contrario- Jared pareció perdido unos segundos sus recuerdos- Las educarían como robots, no podrán reír o llorar... No puedo, debo hacerme cargo de ellas hasta que puedan cuidarse solas, luego de eso ya nada me importara.

- Yo... yo te amo, pero... no se si pueda... acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir con ellas... cuando son las hijas de esa horrorosa mujer... - murmuro, intentando con un mínimo de esperanza hacerle entender sus miedos.

- También son mías - acoto con dolor, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza tercos en dejar caer más lágrimas de las que ya había dejado ir por sus mejillas - Pero supongo que yo no valgo mucho la pena, esta bien... pecoso - suena a despedida, ese apodo por primera vez suena como si el que lo pronuncia saboreara cada letras porque será la ultima vez que lo diga - No te obligare a nada, sinceramente espero que encuentres a alguien capaz de hacerte feliz, mejor que yo.. -

Dean en un ataque de rabia, lanzo el celular contra la pared, rompiéndose este en varios pedazos, pero probablemente un daño tan minio no se comparaba con lo desgarrado que estaba por dentro, debió haber permanecido en silencio, no debió decir nada ni sentir nada, no debió permitirse sentir de nuevo.

Quiso arreglar las cosas, pero se dio cuenta, en ese momento que estaba siendo un egoísta bastardo. Que cuando su madre murió, solo quiso que su padre se quedara a su lado, pero no fue así, este desapareció de su vista, dejándolo solo en el mundo con su hermano que no tardo en caer moribundo.

El era quien se quería morir ahora.


	13. Fotografías de nuestras debilidades

**Capitulo 13 Fotografías de nuestras debilidades.**

* * *

><p>No sabe que mierda hacer, esta algo asustado de que no funcione y de que solo se quede en palabras todo lo que ha hablado con Dean por teléfono. Todo el valor que había acumulado esa noche se había ido por las cañerías esa mañana mientras se lavaba los dientes, viendo su patético reflejo en el espejo. No le convencía del todo, no le convencía nada de que esa conversación iba a ir bien.<p>

Excepto que el clima era bueno y había un montón de gente sonriendo, y saludándole mientras salía de un apartamento que ya casi no usaba; seguramente solo eran imaginaciones suyas, o el mundo lucia como un lugar radiante ese día.

El apartamento de Ian quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, y su falta de un auto le hizo caminar hasta el sitio, que lucia igual que siempre, incluso para su negativo punto de vista de que allí seria donde encontraría su perdición.

El elevador estaba lleno de inquilinos cuando llego, la mayoría le saludo alegremente, inadvertidos que seguramente ese seria el ultimo día en el que le verían por allí, cuando a Ian le diera por terminarlo, por que el lo dejaría hacerlo, le dejaría romperle el corazón, solo para igualarse con lo que le había hecho al modelo de ojos azules.

El apartamento lucia abandonado, un poco desastroso, pero era temprano, y el silencio le indicaba que su príncipe aun estaba durmiendo en su cama exageradamente grande.

Lo confirmo cuando entro a la habitación, Ian estaba aun dormido, algunos rastros de lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas y abrazaba su almohada... la que el usaba para dormir cuando se quedaba aquí a lado del modelo, la imagen le hizo suspirar esas cosas eran las mejores muestras de lo mucho que Ian había salido herido, quisiera decir que por culpa de ese maldito niño... pero el fue el primer culpable. Por jugar con el mocoso primero. En momentos como estos, tenia que creer en el karma, no había mejor explicación. Se acerco lentamente a la cama y cuando se sentó en esta su mano no pudo contenerse y acaricio la mejilla contraria sobresaltando y despertando al hombre debajo de las sabanas.

- Chris... - susurro. Eso era bueno tenia días de no ir la voz del modelo, que se había auto impuesto un silencio total para con él.

- Hey, baby... - no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver sus adormilados ojos azules fijarse en el. - te extrañe. -

Ian iba a contestar, pero de pronto sus labios se cerraron de nuevo y solo asintió bajando su mirada a la cama. Pareció querer decir algo más pero su voz se cortó si quiera antes de pronunciar ruido alguno, se estaba cerrando de nuevo.

- Baby... - la voz de Chris suena llena de dudas, no quiere empujarle mas, forzarle a nada pese a que sabe que debe hacerlo, le duele verlo así. - lo siento, lo siento y lo sabes, lamento que mi pasado se haya metido en medio de los dos... - no esta seguro de poder con esto solo, y los ojos de Ian escondiéndose de el solo le ponen mas nervioso.

-Yo... solo, es que - cerro la boca de nuevo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, y cuando el espacio de la cama con Chris tan cerca se volvió pequeño, se sintió acorralado en su mente por lo que intento salir de ahí.

No llego muy lejos, puesto que el fuerte cuerpo de Chris se poso sobre el, sus manos sujetando con firmeza cada una de sus manos contra la cama, era muchísimo mas intimo ese gesto en la cama, y traía recuerdos en los que Ian no quería pensar.

- No, escúchame. Eres el único, ese chico fue nadie en mi vida, es muy diferente a lo que tu eres en mi vida, Ian. Eres todo...-

- Tu vas a dejarme - sollozo de pronto - Te cansaras de mi... y yo no, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo...-

- No lo haré...no lo haré, Ian. - Susurro, su nariz rozándose con la del modelo en un esto cariñoso, que hizo que el dolor en el pecho de Ian se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. - Nunca te dejare, bebe. Te amo, ¿recuerdas? Nunca te haría daño.-

- ¡No lo es! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es? ¿o Que algún día lo será? - Le Grita, aunque al principio no lo nota, al menos hasta que ve como Ian se encoge bajo el. - No lo es, maldita sea. Deja de ser un bastardo inseguro, te amo. Lo repetiré tantas veces te sea necesario entenderlo... Ian por favor, solo entiende que nunca te dejaría por una pequeña zorrita como esa... - ahora suena cansado, dejando reposar su frente contra la de Ian.

Abre los ojos cuando siente un leve movimiento y son los labios de Ian sobre los suyos besando un poco, apenas como si quisiera sentirlo. Labio sobre labio, Ian a dejado de llorar de pronto y solo le besa y el siente un jodido alivio de sentir de nuevo esos labios

- Lo siento... es que yo, cuando los vi... dios pensé que te marcharías, lo siento...-

- No... Tenias todo el derecho a pensar que soy una basura, porque es lo que soy... - susurra, devolviendo el beso con igual delicadeza, incluso lamiendo el rastro húmedo que han dejado las saldas lágrimas. - lo siento, no debí llamarte bastardo inseguro...se que te cuesta confiar en las personas.-

- No eres una basura, jamás digas eso... solo ¿Sabes? cada quien tiene distintas maneras de lidiar con su soledad, la mía siempre ha sido está... me encierro, porque simplemente no puedo lidiar con ello ni física, ni mentalmente... hasta que te conocí, eras algo diferente... radiante, hermoso - susurro acariciando la mejilla del diseñador...

- ¿Hermoso? - repite con una sonrisa traviesa. - recuerdo que casi me golpeas cuando comencé a coquetearte. - la broma aliviaba el ambiente tenso entre ambos, al fin pueden respirar aliviados la presencia del otro.

- Eso fue porque me asustaste - rebatió con un puchero - Me veías como yo veo a un pastel y además me aterro... que algo me llamo la atención de ti y eso me hizo entrar en pánico.-

- ¿Desperté lo gay en ti? Aparte...estoy muy seguro de que te veía como a más que un pastel, quizás una deliciosa y caliente... taza de café... - susurro, volviéndole a besar en los labios. - gracias a dios, por escucharme.-

Ian soltó una pequeña risa asintiendo resignado a lo de gay, porque es muy posible que Chris tuviera razón en eso - ¡Oh dios, eres adicto al café! - bromeo correspondiendo el beso - Gracias por tenerme paciencia...-

- Soy un adicto a ti, y dios me ayude no quiero ir a terapia por eso... - murmuro; por primera vez desde que le tenia contra la cama, notando la posición casi sumisa en la que se encontraba el modelo, dejando que el otro le sostuviera contra la cama.

- Entonces eso en que me convierte a mi?... - fingió pensar unos segundos - Es decir, Si no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Qué soy? Un adicto a niveles mayores - bromeo, su lengua saliendo a lamer levemente los labios contrarios.

- Suizas, adicto y jodidamente sexy a la vista. ¿Como pensaste que me cansaría de ver este delicioso cuerpo despertando por las mañanas? Estas dulces curvas.. - no puede dejar de susurrar en esa voz baja y masculina que hace que cada vello del cuerpo de Ian se erice, sus dos manos recorriendo la figura de su amante, contorneando su cuerpo. - ¿Como podría?-

- No creo que de verdad quieras una respuesta a eso ¿Cierto? - preguntó con algo de nostalgia, aun conteniendo los estremecimientos que el cuerpo del diseñador provocaba en el.

- Creo que deberías, Ian. - murmuro Chris contra la curvatura de su cuello, antes de morderlo hasta arrancarle un gemido de dolor y placer entremezclados. - necesito hacerte mío. -

- Perfecto - pensó el modelo, el mismo Chris le había dado el momento para evadir su pregunta. Sus labios aun entreabiertos, algo resecos de pronto paso la lengua por ellos para luego sonreír travieso - Hazlo -

- No. - la respuesta descoloco un poco al modelo que le miro confundido. - Ya eres mío, ¿recuerdas? - una de sus manos subió hasta posarse en su cuello y acariciarle de arriba abajo con el pulgar el pequeño moretón que había dejado.

Ian río, su risa era refrescante y bastante atrayente.

- Si... lo soy, Solo tuyo... ¿Verdad? - pregunto con anhelo, sus ojos azules recorriendo las facciones del hombre frente a él - Siento tanto, haberme alejado es que estaba aterrado pero te amo Chris, te amo demasiado.-

- Entonces sabrás que no tienes permitido hacerlo de nuevo, o el castigo será peor... mucho peor. - Un casi gruñido surgió de sus labios antes de reclamar la boca del de ojos azules, follándose la boca del modelo y dejando que su mano libre, la que no le sostenía el cuello, a masajearle la polla.

El cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueo de inmediato, sorprendido de la inesperada caricia pero recibiéndola con entusiasmo pues empezó a moverse también contra la mano, mientras dejaba a Chris hacer estragos con su lengua, con su cordura, con todo lo que quisiera. Un gemido necesitado brotó de sus labios y eso bastó para tener la mano del castaño quitando su camisa -Házmelo... - susurro cuando el aire se hizo preciado para ambos.

Era aun gracioso el como Ian mismo pedía ser marcado por Chris, el como apenas una palabra lograba despertar ese instinto animal de dominación en el hombre que ahora se movía por cada pedazo de ese cuerpo de porcelana blanca que se removía ansioso en la cama; labios moviéndose desesperadamente por su torso, mordiendo sus turgentes pezones y luego lamiéndolos, pasando de uno a otro mientras hacia su camino hasta su ombligo, en el cual se recreo unos segundos, follándole con su lengua.

- Chris no - los dedos de sus pies se encogieron, por la extraña sensación que Chris provocaba en el y es que así era todo con su amante, que parecía conocer mejor su cuerpo de lo que el mismo hacia, llevándolo al limite y mas allá - Por dios ahhh, Chris baja mas...-

- ¿Mas? ¿Quieres que lama tus dedos? - murmuro, soltando un risita cuando Ian le tiro del cabello.

Christian siguió su camino luego de dejar ensalivados los abdominales de Ian, con severas marcas de dientes en sus caderas, las cuales disfruto lamer hasta que la piel enrojeció de tantas caricias.

Podía sentir como el bulto en el pantalón de Somerhalder cada vez se hacia mas notorio, al igual que sus jadeos se volvían mas necesitados y demandantes, por mas que adorara verlo así -sonrojado y pidiendo por mas- sabia que tenia que complacerle, era una necesidad básica que poseía, el satisfacer a su pareja.

Así como su propia necesidad que se abría paso con fuerza, ese deseo salvaje de hacer mas de ese cuerpo que empeoro cuando el Modelo abrió las piernas para el, era una invitación tan clara y tan deliciosa que apenas contuvo el aliento.

- Te deseo tanto... Chris -

Eso es todo lo que necesita para terminar de desnudarle, dejándole completamente desnudo sobre la cama, con su cuerpo ahora mas que despierto, consciente de cada caricia de las manos de Chris cuando este le toma entre estas, acariciando toda su extensión de arriba abajo en un movimiento constante, y tan jodidamente lento.

Son pocas las veces en las que Chris le masturba; mas cuando sus manos se mueven tortuosamente de esta forma, como si le estuviera explorando.

Los ojos azules se cierran con fuerza, luchando contra el hormigueante deseo de dejarse ir - Chris... mas... abajo... - no lo dice plenamente las palabras no salen de su boca.

Decir que casi arranca una carcajada de Christian es decir demasiado; no quiere que le toque su necesitada erección, sino que quiere mas, quizás un par de dedos enterrados en el, por la forma en la que sus piernas se abren sumisas, dejando expuesto su lugar intimo, donde Chris debió estar dentro hasta los testículos hace unos días, cuando había planeado una larga noche de sexo, y que había resultado en el ahogándose en alcohol.

Dos de sus dedos se introducen en la boca abierta de Ian, forzándolo a tomarlos y llenarlos de saliva, dándole a entender que se lo hará así, sin lubricante, sin nada, solo su saliva.

Es indescriptible como siente la contracción en un lugar que no sabia podía ser tan sensible, o como su polla vibra ansiosa y se empieza a mojar dejándole mas expuesto ante un hombre que mientras el succiona con esmero, sintiendo la ansiedad de vacío que le carcome, esta totalmente vestido aun, observándole como una presa. Cuando los dedos están ensalivados e incluso algo rojos un puchero se hace en su rostro de inmediato y que se realza un poco por lo hinchado de estos.

- Estas vestido...-

- ¿Y que? - pregunto riéndose por lo bajo al ver la expresión de Ian, quien parecía un poco enfadado con el por dejarlo tan expuesto, hasta hacerle sentirle avergonzado como nadie lo había hecho en un tiempo.

- ¡Pues que te quiero desnudo idiota! - se quejo pero la queja paso a un jadeo cuando sintió los dedos rosar su entrada.

- No, si me lo pides así entonces no... - replico, acariciándole de arriba abajo, antes de dejar ir su dedo índice en su interior, enterrándolo hasta el fondo.

Le pasaba que se olvidaba de sus necesidades cuando quería poseerlo, era una irracionalidad que había descubierto luego de la primera noche; usualmente no era así, usualmente pasaba horas y horas follándose a incontables extraños sin pedirles siquiera su numero de teléfono, pero con Ian era diferente; el muy cabrón se hacia desear sin saberlo, era solo verlo y querer hacerlo suyo, querer hacerlo gritar de placer y dejarlo satisfecho en la cama, hasta que se despertara pidiendo mas. Así era con Ian, tres mil veces mas intenso que con nadie.

-Ton...Ahhhh - su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, su cuello al aire y el ardor adictivo propagándose por todo su cuerpo -Te... por favor te... quiero desnudo - murmuro removiéndose contra el dedo de manera que envestía un poco contra el.

- Aun sigue siendo no la respuesta. - ahora Ian sabia que Chris solo quería escuchar rogarle, no se podía ser tan maldito como Chris a la hora de hacerle rogar. - quizás deberías intentar un poco mas, ¿no crees?-

-Eres un... - sintió el dedo contraerse un poco, acariciar sus paredes internas y eso lo dejo sin aire, recordando lo mínima que era la sensación en comparación a tener a Chris dentro, pulsante y duro. - Quiero verte, desnudo... sobre mi -

- No. - la negativa de Chris arranco un sollozo de Ian, no solo por que le frustraba no tener la piel morena de Chris rozándose con la suya, sino que también estaba por que el segundo dedo estaba dentro de el, abriéndole para su amante.

- No es justo - se quejo como un niño - Por favor, Chris quiero... quiero tu cuerpo, sentirte yo... ahhh cerca, muy cerca, desnúdate por favor - ya estaba suplicando, que poca resistencia tenia cuando se trataba de ese hombre.

- No. - estaba siendo un jodido con el de ojos azules, aunque sus ropas comenzaran a quemar sobre su piel con la necesidad de que tocar a Ian, era lo que le provocaba sus suplicas, nada bueno para sus neuronas, absolutamente nada bueno.

Un tercer dedo entro apresurado, estirando el apretado orificio hasta dejar a la vista su rosado interior que se encontraba ansioso a la espera de que Christian se sumergiera en el.

- Chris... Chris... - se quejo, ahogando una maldición - Por... favor, mucha ropa no... ¿Pretenderás follarme con ropa? - pregunto con voz de queja - Eso es demasiado pervertido, hasta para ti...-

- Ahora que lo dices... - susurro con voz oscura, inclinándose sobre el modelo. - quizás debería hacerlo, superarme a mi mismo. ¿No crees? - parece hablar en serio, o eso piensa Somerhalder cuando escucha la cremallera de Chris se bajada, y pronto la polla en erección contra su muslo izquierdo.

- No... Christian... ni se te ocurra - quiere que suene fuerte la queja de verdad que si pero su cuerpo no parece estar en labor, mas cuando su pierna tiembla al sentir el duro miembro tan cerca y rosándose levemente - Oh... ohhh solo, solo fóllame Chris...-

- ¿Vestido? - murmura, retirando sus dedos y presionándose sobre Ian, hasta dejarle con ambas piernas alzadas, colocadas sobre sus hombros. Le deja expuesto y listo para recibirle, para que tome todo lo que quiera darle.

- Me has convertido en un pervertido - bromeo sonrojando sonriendo cuando la sonrisa del otro hombre es picara y sin un gramo de vergüenza - Pero... si... hazlo así -

No tiene que pedirlo dos veces, tiene Chris sobre el, su caliente respiración contra su cuello, seguramente sonriendo como un poseso al saber que esto solo le acerca un paso mas a Ian, e ignora en su totalidad el deseo de sentir su cuerpo contra el; solo se introduce con delicadeza, haciéndole gimotear con cada centímetro en el que se entierra dentro de ese orificio que solo desea que le follen.

Que le posean, y le hagan pertenecer a un lugar.

Siente las uñas del modelo enterrarse en su espalda, un gemido largo y tendido mientras estrecha sus piernas con fuerza a su alrededor a la vez que su interior celoso de soltarle aunque sea un centímetro se encierra a su alrededor con perfección.

- Oh Chris, Chris, Chris - se siente abierto, sí, pero también se siente lleno y en paz, con sigo mismo con todo, todo esta bien de pronto, Chris le ama y el lo ama, todo estará bien y seguirá estando bien, sus esperanzas se refuerzan bastante haciendo que el placer aumente junto al calor, a las ansias, Chris le descontrola como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Las embestidas empiezan poco después, con Chris follándoselo con delicadeza, embestidas largas que le dejan tembloroso debajo del diseñador, pidiendo por mas, muriendo por mas. Chris lo posee y parece que gritara con cada movimiento firme de sus caderas que es suyo, y nunca le abandonara. O quizás es un reclamo silencioso, un reproche a su actitud, no lo sabe, solo sabe que las palabras que ansiaba escuchar ahora están allí, susurradas a su oído con ese acento texano que lo enloquece, haciéndole sollozar de placer por que Chris esta tan desesperado por el como Ian lo ha estado estos días.

Sus ojos están algo nublados por el placer, que le marca lentamente y de su boca ya sale como un mantra... el nombre de su amante, del hombre, sí un hombre, del que esta enamorado, que es su mundo. No puede ver donde el y Chris se unen o cuando nota que este esta vestido es demasiado caliente verlo como se lo folla con la ropa puesta - Más... rápido...-

Chris lo complacía dándole mas, tal y como el modelo pedía, sus glúteos estaban completamente rojos, incluso tenia pequeños trazos rojos que dejaba la cremallera de su pantalón; haciendo la fricción entre sus cuerpos agridulce. Sin darle opción a detenerse, o disminuir la excitación de ambos. Al contrario, un muy sudoroso Chris había comenzado a gemir por lo bajo, ocultando sus sonidos contra el cuello de Ian.

Christian y él están perdido en lo que siente, en el uno en el otro e incluso los brazos del modelo rodean de un momento al otro hombre pegándolo mas a su cuerpo

- Termina adentro... por favor...

Es todo lo que necesita para hacerlo; se corre dentro del cuerpo tembloroso bajo el, permaneciendo dentro mientras sus embestidas se vuelven mas cortas, apenas sin salir del interior que inunda con su esencia; su polla resbalando sobre la próstata del modelo, que gime y se retuerce bajo el.

- Córrete, baby, solo déjate llevar...-

Un quejido ahogado se oye, y Ian se muerde el labio con fuerza, la sangre baja del labio y ni así acalla su orgasmo, que lo deja temblando y jadeando aun mas al sentirse húmedo ahí, lleno de Chris... como si le perteneciera de verdad.

- Te amo - susurro con la respiración agitada.

- Te amo también... - la respuesta le llega de inmediato, en una voz ronca y cansada de un Chris que se retira de su interior lentamente, separándose penosamente de su cuerpo.

- Es raro - murmuro estirándose un poco también.

- ¿Qué es raro? - no hay necesidad de hablar muy alto, Ian puede escucharle fácilmente, mientras le ve deshacerse de su ropa con rapidez.

- Tu, dentro, mojado - murmuro sonrojándose - raro pero bien, muy bien...-

- Y apenas comienzo, cariño... ahora que lo hice no dejare de marcarte como mio. - fue su picara respuesta, recostándose a un lado de Ian y comenzando a besarle, besos de mariposa que iba dejando por la frente perlada en sudor del modelo.

- Eres único - dijo riendo entre pequeñas risas que hacían a Chris sonreír - No vallamos a trabajar hoy - pidió con un puchero -Por favor...-

- A Mish no le gustara eso... - es claro que le importa un comino lo que piense Misha de Ian faltando al trabajo, pero solo quiere molestarle un poco mas antes de colocarle de espaldas y terminar de follarle por la mañana.

- Llegare mañana más activo que nunca, con eso cualquier mal humor se le pasara - replico volteándose y sonrojándose cuando un poco de semen emergió de su entrada.

Como era usual, Chris sabia leer cada gesto de su cuerpo, lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba, y por eso no tardo en tener a Chris en su interior luego de una sesión intensa de masajes en su interior que casi le dejan estúpido; sin duda solo Chris podía hacerle sentir eso, solo Chris era capaz de hacerle confiar, pero sobre todo amar.

* * *

><p>Como era usual, cuando se metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil que alguien la sacara de su mente; esa ley se aplicaba también al enfado; cuando se molestaba tanto que apenas podía consigo mismo, este no se iba hasta que tenia al menos unas dos horas de soledad extrema, o en tal caso -por mas tonto que sonara- una conversación con su hermano en coma.<p>

Sino fuera por Samuel, Dean no habría superado muchas cosas, sobre todo el deseo de quitarse la vida cuando el divorcio con Jared quedo firmado. Había pasado por tantas cosas en su vida y la única constante era su hermano, le había traído desde Kansas, y gastaba una fortuna solo en mantenerle atado a un tubo de alimentación.

Nunca despertaría, y aun así Dean no tenia el corazón para dejarlo ir, la fuerza para acabar con el, con esa persona que era lo único que le quedaba, luego de Jared. Por que por más que se lo negara, Jared siempre estaba primero en cada aspecto de su vida. Hasta en el momento de hacerlo rabiar hasta ponerse morado, porque no tenía el corazón de gritarle en su cara lo que sentía, aunque ni el mismo quisiera.

El hospital es frío, lleno de personas enfermas que disminuyen su numero a medida que pasan las horas, y si que pasan unas buenas horas, en los que la única acción que ejecuta Dean es la de parpadear a la luz tenue del televisión el la oscura habitación de los pacientes comatosos. Debe haber al menos unos seis hombres más en aquel frío lugar, y sin embargo Dean solo tiene ojos para su hermano inválido en la cama.

No se mueve, apenas respira, pero aun mas triste que eso, no le escucha.

Esta casi igual que siempre, no es como si realmente esperara encontrar algún cambio pero al menos su cabello esta un poco mas largo de lo normal y recuerda que su hermano lo prefería así cuando ambos eran adolescentes. El insignificante recuerdo le hace sonreír un poco, aunque sea una sonrisa nostalgia que nubla sus ojos, es bien recibida porque a veces desearía volver a esos tiempos, donde su mama y Samuel, y porque no hasta su padre, lo cuidaban del mundo. Pero no, el perdió todo cuando ni siquiera sabia las implicaciones que esto tenia y volvió a perder todo con Jared -pensó- que estaría con el empresario todo lo que le restara por vivir, que morirían juntos pero ahora... ahora no solo se desvanece su esperanza de nuevo, sino que esta vez lo hace un poco más cruel que cuando sucedió todo lo del divorcio.

Piensa en el y en lo que han perdido juntos, el un esposo, la persona en la que se arriesgo a confiar y su hermano, perdiendo una vida entera, viviendo sus últimos años con ese miedo de que nunca volvería, de que se iría por completo. De hecho ya lo hizo, esta muerto para el mundo, pero no para Dean.

Así que por que no puede hacer lo mismo con Jared, porque no puede perdonarle de una vez por todas.

Aun tienen mucho tiempo para vivir, aun tienen mucho tiempo para seguir andando; mucho que recorrer, así que es una reverenda idiotez que decida joder todo solo por que no es capaz de soportar a un par de mocosas que llevan la sangre de Jared en sus venas.

No sabe el porque no se digna a aceptar las razones por las cuales no le da ese merito a Jared, el porque no le da la oportunidad que se merece, que se ha ganado cuidando a sus hijas, haciéndose una mejor persona, y tratando por todos los medios de dejar de ser un cabrón.

Quizás aun tiene la vana esperanza de que el castaño aparezca diciéndole que dará la custodia y que como ya hizo con su empresa lo dejara todo por él. Sabe que es egoísta, pero no puede evitarlo se sintió tan bien volver a ser el centro del mundo de alguien que nunca reparo en compartirlo, siempre ya sea en su matrimonio o en este tiempo en que eran solo ellos, sabia que siempre le ha gustado ser el único.

Que tenga la atención del empresario, son celos irracionales y no le importa. Pero pese a todo hay una pequeña parte de él que esta orgullosa de Jared, que este dispuesto a dejar su felicidad por que las niñas no sufran como lo hizo él. Eso le agrada, porque es una pincelada del verdadero hombre detrás del titulo y el apellido, y sobre todo del dinero.

Y quiere mas de esa pieza de arte. Quiere llenarse de su optimismo, pero sobre todo de su esencia, de ese sentimiento que le llevo a dejar todo de lado para poder hacerse el hombre que intenta con cada día mejorar algo nuevo.

- Solo que nunca me gustaron los cambios... - ahora esta hablando en voz alta, expresándose a un hombre que no le escucha. - desearía tener su fortaleza, ¿sabes? Quizás pido mucho, pero me gustaría aceptarlo.-

El silencio es su respuesta, pero siempre una paz intensa le llena porque siente que aunque sus palabras se las lleva el viento, él puede escucharlas.

- Pero... es que... joder, ni las he visto, pero y sin son como su madre, Si ha cada segundo me la recuerdan... ¿Es seguro arriesgarme? No seria... lastimar mas a Jared y a mi mismo si lo dejamos ir más allá sin que este seguro de poder hacerlo - su tono toma un grado de histeria que el mismo considera patético. Y seguramente su hermano en donde quiera que este, también.

Quiere preguntar que podría hacer, pero sabe que la respuesta la tiene solo el, y nada mas que el. No hay necesidad de preocupar a su hermano con esas cosas, pese a que este estaría en desacuerdo con ese pensamiento.

- No le dejare ir. Lo enfrentare... hablare con el y le pediré perdón. - Es firme cuando lo dice, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano. - ¿Qué piensas? -

Hay un fuerte estruendo en el pasillo, una puerta cerrarse y nada mas. A Dean le gustaría pensar que esa es la confirmación de su hermano en lugar de una enfermera en apuros.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despierta al día siguiente sus ojos están algo hinchados, lo nota tan pronto el sol pega en ellos y la incomodidad al abrirlos es obvia, se queda un rato así viendo la pared, viendo su color y si firmeza, no quiere pensar en nada pero es patético que hasta la jodida pared le recuerde a Dean, pero así es su vida de patética y es solo uno de los calificativos mas amables que se le ocurren en esos momentos.<p>

Ni siquiera se sobresalta cuando el monitor a su lado dejar escapar unos pequeños gimoteos de la que parece ser Tasha inquieta porque seguramente ya tiene hambre y pronto su hermana le seguirá simplemente porque si, por joder... supone que esa actitud le traerá problemas en un futuro.

Sigue viendo la pared con el espíritu en el suelo, sabe que debería ir antes de que la pequeña empiece a llorar pero su cuerpo no responde, está sin energías o más bien como si estuviera muerto en vida o algo así.

También resulto ser algo melodramático además de patético ¡Genial!

Se levantó con cansancio cuando empieza a escuchar, sin necesidad de la ayuda del monitor el desesperado llanto de su hija menor y tal y como lo predijo en menos de dos segundos, Evian le apoya.

Suspiro derrotado, su mirada corriendo al espejo y haciendo una mueca cuando ve las bolsas debajo de sus ojos

- Luces como si un auto te hubiera pasado por encima - se dice a si mismo, antes de levantarse y caminar con pereza a la habitación de color azul y rosa, pinto una pared de cada uno queriendo que cada niña tuviera su propio espacio.

Cuando esta ahí, toma entre brazos a Tasha que abre sus manitas inquieta buscándolo desesperada y eso le hace sonreír, observando también a Evian reír... su presencia las calma a ambas y eso le quita un poco de peso de encima, porque al menos en eso es bueno y quizás con algo de suerte pueda criarlas bien, para luego simplemente dejarlas ir...

Tomo entre brazos y con algo de dificultad a Evian que se aferra a uno de sus dedos de inmediato.

Las lleva a ambas a la cocina y con cuidado las coloca en sus sillitas, no han pasado más de diez segundos cuando ya Tasha agarro su mantita y se la lanzo a su hermana y esta hace lo mismo.

A Jared le gusta pensar que practican como futuras deportistas y no que están peleando. Se dispone a hacer el desayuno, bueno a calentar la leche de ambas porque en lo que el respecta su apetito para estos segundos es nulo. Y quizá sea así en los próximos días, mientras se acostumbra al hecho de que Dean le dejo... que se fue y que posiblemente seguirá su vida sin él y al lado de alguien que en realidad pueda hacerlo feliz - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de inmediato y sacude la cabeza buscando alejarlas pero no puede y unas cuantas bajan por sus mejillas... increíble pensó que después de todo lo que lloro anoche, no podría hacerlo mas, pero ahí esta llorando porque Dean decidió que no le quiere en su vida y aunque le duele y una parte de él sigue pensando que fue una especie de venganza; no puede culparle aunque fuera esa ultima opción el tiene el derecho.

- Jay - una voz lo hace sobresaltarse y volverse hacia sus hijas

-Mierda... son genias, hablaron - apenas lo deja ir se oye una risa proveniente de la puerta y es Alona, así que seguramente ella fue la que hablo y el se siente un idiota, aparte de que la evidencia de su desgracia aun bajan de sus ojos.

- No, Jay creo que aun faltan unos meses para que esas dos digan papa - murmuro terminando de entrar en la cocina -¿Qué pasa? - Alona no ha cambiado sigue siendo esa ruda mujer que si tuviera algún capital seria una voraz empresaria, directa y fría.

- Me dejo - contesto el ex CEO y es terriblemente doloroso decirlo en voz alta porque es aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué? , es decir pensé que todo iba bien - cuestiono la mujer dejando sobre la mesa su bolsa y algunas cuantas compras.

- Las niñas, el quería que las entregara y yo no puedo Alona, no puedo hacer eso - se justifico con algo de desesperación quería que ella comprendiera lo que el Winchester no pudo... y aunque jamás seria lo mismo al menos seria un consuelo.

- Lo se, Jay, lo sé - murmuro ella simplemente - ¿Quieres hablar? - pregunto su vista dirigiéndose a las niñas que observaban a Jared con lo que ella juraría que era preocupación.

- Más tarde, puedes encargarte de ellas necesito llegar al trabajo un poco más temprano de lo normal, tu sabes, ocuparme en algo o me volveré loco – acepto, sus hombros caídos y su mirada en el suelo solo le partían el corazón a la mujer a su lado.

- Si ve... - murmuro suspirando y tomando a Evian en brazos que le miraba frunciendo el ceño. - Hey señorita no me mires así, yo no lo puse así, no es mi culpa... - se defendió para luego reír ante el repentino mal humor de la niña.

Jared para ese entonces ya había salido de la habitación y no le tomo mucho alistarse, su mochila siempre tenia lo justo así que solo busco algo de ropa y una medía hora después aun con ojeras y la mirada algo perdida, se despidió de su antigua secretaria y de las niñas que aun le miraban con un pequeño reproche en sus Ojitos, preocupadas y enojadas.

Llega al trabajo a eso de las siete, es tan temprano que le toca esperar en la puerta del centro, sus jefas no estarán allí hasta las ocho; y aunque hace frío, no se preocupa por acomodar su camisa sobre sus hombros, no lleva abrigo, solo su traje de enfermero en la mochila y la misma que yace en el suelo, mientras juguetea con sus dedos en la pared, desconchando la pintura con sus uñas.

El rugir de un auto que se estaciona cercano al centro debería llamar su atención, debería... en serio, pero no hace el ademán de girarse y dar un vistazo a donde esta el vehículo, mucho menos cuando escucha pasos de botas pesadas contra el cemento, esta tan enfocado en no enfocarse en nada que le recuerde a Dean, que todo es un vacío blanco a su alrededor.

No es hasta que la voz profunda del dueño de las pisadas y también del auto se deja que escuchar, cuando Jared presta atención a su alrededor, su mirada atónita fijándose en el dueño de la voz.

Su ojos en un inicio son incrédulos, pensó que todo había quedado claro cuando se despidieron, así que no se imagina que puede querer Dean con el en estos momentos y menos cuando se aparece con un simple "Hey" como si las cosas entre ellos no fueron tan jodidas y fueran amigos de toda la vida "Hey" responde también porque no sabe muy bien que decir, y ni siquiera se levanta del suelo, no lo cree necesario.

- ...necesitamos hablar... - las palabras de Dean duelen tanto que le sorprende. - acerca...acerca de lo que dije, Jay... - parece que se le dificultan las palabras a cada segundo. - no quería decirlo, lo siento. -

Al principio no entiende a que se refiere, de verdad que no... Pero cuando las palabras parecen hacer clic en su aturdido cerebro.

- Oh... esta bien, entiendo y respeto tus razones- esta claro que acepta sus disculpas, después de todo él no puede odiar o si quiera estar enojado con ese hombre, pero lo que no cree que es no quería decirlo, porque sabe que quizás en efecto no quería... pero si lo pensaba y lo piensa.

- Eso no es lo que quiero decir, no es eso Jay. - Dean se apresura a aclarar, sentándose al lado de Jared, sus cuerpos ahora juntos son como dos imanes gigantes que se atraen. - Se que... es estúpido, no tienes derecho a jugar a ser la víctima, pero el asunto es que siempre lo fuiste, quizás no mía, pero Gerald y esa mujer... y yo fui egoísta, y no debí llamar esa noche, solo enloquecí por esa... tonta pesadilla. -

- Esta bien - suspiro, sus ojos multicolores se posaron sobre la carretera que estaba al frente - Se que no tengo derecho a jugar a la víctima y no creo estarlo asiendo, porque pese a todo Dean... aunque quizás no fue el mejor momento para decirlo, aun así lo piensas... y no tienes porque disculparte por ello, tienes el derecho a sentirte así y yo aunque duele, no estoy enojado ni nada - se detuvo unos segundos suspirando de nuevo - Pero aun así yo no puedo seguir con esto... aunque sea lo que más deseo, no puedo porque simplemente sera como una aventura que no nos lleve a ninguna parte y no puedo, seria un juego y yo no podría sobrevivir a él...-

- ¡No es ninguna aventura! - exclamo, suspirando luego de ver como Jared bajaba la mirada al suelo. - Es...- apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas, escogiendo las palabras. - No lo entenderías... por que no pasaste por ello... - no tiene mas que decir, y casi no tarda en ponerse de pie, guiándose ciegamente a la carretera para llegar a su auto estacionado al otro lado de esta, no ve a ningún lado de esta, y solo ese gesto basta para alertar a Jared.

El corazón de Jared se detuvo cuando vio como el fotógrafo cruzaba la calle casi al mismo tiempo que un carro giraba en la esquina, todo fue demasiado rápido se levanto como impulsado por algo y ni siquiera lo pensó, solo grito el nombre de su ex esposo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, afortunadamente quitándolo a tiempo de la trayectoria del automóvil, girando ambos por el caliente pavimento y de fondo algunos gritos de espanto, seguramente pensando que alguna hubiera salido herido y es que habían esquivado al coche por segundos.

- Oh dios... - Dean hizo un sonido lastimero de debajo de Jared, quien le apretaba con su cuerpo, debido a la posición extraña en la que había caído. - ¿Jay? ¿Jay?-

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto incorporándose un poco - Solo me roso - informo aun algo mareado -¿Estas bien? - pregunto de nuevo.

- Estoy bien... - respondió, apenas y alzándose un poco cuando tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Jared, manteniendo un firme agarre antes de estrellar sus labios contra los del Padalecki.

Sus lenguas se reencontraron de forma tímida en un inicio, apenas se rosaban como si ambos tuvieran miedo de reaccionar demasiado rápido pero el calor y el sabor del otro los hizo jadear, era tan fuerte sentirse después de tanto tiempo y más aun, luego del susto que acababan de pasar, cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron un poco mientras recuperaban el aliento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto el antiguo empresario, disfrutando de las manos que acariciaban sus mejillas, algunas personas se fueron posible incomodas de la muestra de cariño y otros aun esperaban confirman que ambos estuvieran bien.

- Primero... vas a dejar de aplastarme. - Dean reprimió un gemido, aunque sus mejillas enrojecidas eran suficiente para confirmar su vergüenza ante la cercanía de todo ese cuerpo duro contra el.

Jared cayo en cuenta de que estaba totalmente recostado sobre Dean, y segundo que tenia un problema entre las piernas que le parecía bastante irreal porque estuvieron a punto de ser atropellados. Se levanto sonrojado tratando de ocultar lo obvio y se puso de pie con lentitud aun aturdido, sonrío a algunas personas para indicarles que estaban bien y luego le dio la mano al rubio - ¿Y después?-

- Y luego... - Dean suspiro, poniéndose de pie también y limpiando sus pantalones, agradeciendo con un gesto de su mano a quienes esperaban con celular en mano para llamar una ambulancia.

Esta vez si tuvo el cuidado de ver a ambos lados de la calle mientras la cruzaba con Jared siguiendo sus pasos tontamente, ya que Dean le había sujetado de la muñeca con una delicadeza que pocas veces mostraba.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo cerca de las puertas del centro, Dean por fin lo encaro, y aunque Jared se esperaba lo peor, lo que salió de su boca fue algo muy diferente a un reproche.

- Lamento todas las cosas que te dije, no debí haberte hablado así. - el castaño se quedo unos segundos callados y asintió un poco sin saber como continuar - Lamento también lo que dije, lo siento - se disculpo frotándose una mano, era un gesto de nerviosismo que no sabia que tenia

- Pero eso no nos deja en ninguna parte, tu no podrás adaptarte a las gemelas y yo no las dejare - las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, lo sabia, solo esperaba que Dean no lo notara.

- Shhh... - pero allí estaba de nuevo Dean, acariciando su mejilla. Limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes. - puedo intentarlo... puedo aprender. -

Jared abrió a boca sorprendido, la volvió a cerrar cuando un sollozo mas grande salio

- ¿Lo intentaras? ¿De verdad? - pregunto tratando de contener su emoción, sus lágrimas y todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Lo intentare. - suspiro sintiendo un apretón en el pecho al ver a Jared casi queriendo saltar de la emoción, sin duda estaba cambiado, no era una sombra del hombre que era antes. - Pero... aun no te has ganado mi corazón ¿ok? - dijo riéndose del puchero de Jared.

- Lo sé - se quejo como un niño, por un segundo antes de ponerse serio - Aun me queda camino por recorrer pero ahora... ¿puedo abrazarte? - la pregunta es con tono bajo, y algo asustado pero con bastante añoranza.

- Solo porque te ves un poco adorable. - fue la simple respuesta de Dean, enrollando con sus brazos la cintura de Padalecki y dejando que este terminara de abrazarlo.

El menor se sonrojo y sus brazos casi con vida propia se estrecharon en la espalda del hombre frente a él atrayéndolo a su lado.

- Gracias... Dean, muchas gracias - le susurro al oído y el abrazo se volvió un poco mas fuerte conforme la letanía de gracias salía de la boca del Padalecki.

- No tienes porque decirme eso cariño... sabes que solo necesitaba tiempo... - Dean dio un suspiro contra el hombro del alto, y podría jurar que sonó como una adolescente enamorada, quizás lo era... un poquito. - creo que tienes que trabajar... - menciono al ver a la rubia de pie de tras de Jared.

- Eso mismo creo yo. - su tono es irónico y a la vez sorprendido. – Café, Jared, café, no funciono sin él en mi escritorio ahora - murmuro sonriendo pícaramente cuando vio la ropa desacomodada de ambos, entendiendo todo mal. - Y si quieres le das uno a tu chico. - menciono simplemente para seguir hasta la puerta ocultando su risa.

- Es histérica sin su café. - la justifico Jared ante el Winchester que veía extrañado la escena.

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme, te llamare mas tarde. - anuncio, depositando un beso dulce sobre los labios de Jared, los labios de Dean tenían la habilidad de enloquecer a Padalecki con solo un roce.

- ¿Ah? Si, si, si... mas tarde - sonrió cuando se separaron, moviendo sus pies de nuevo hacia adelante y atrás. - Que tengas un lindo día. - susurro sonriendo, esa sonrisa que según el Winchester podía iluminar medía cuidad.

- Adiós, Jared. - Dean se despidió con la mano, viendo a cada lado de la carretera mientras se alejaba en dirección al Impala.

- Adiós, pecoso. - susurro totalmente idiotizado de la felicidad que sentía, pero un grito de adentro del local le hizo rodar los ojos y entrar antes de su jefa asustara a los pobres animales.


	14. Fotografías de una blanca y pequeña espe

**Capitulo 14 Fotografías de una blanca y pequeña esperanza.**

* * *

><p>Luego de ver a Jared, Dean se dirigió a su casa, hoy empezaría a trabajar temprano, así que recogió su equipo de trabajo y el resto de sus cosas, tirando la diminuta cámara regalo de Jared al fondo de su mochila, y se dedico gran parte de la mañana a editar las fotos en un pequeño café cerca de donde debía ir a trabajar.<p>

La mayoría del tiempo se concentraba mas fuera de su oficina que en esta, demasiado estrés y lidiar con demasiadas personas no era lo suyo, por eso extrañaba su trabajo como fotógrafo libre. Aunque el conocer a Samantha sin duda fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo sucederle.

No por eso quiere decir que la mujer tenga todo su respeto, después de todo es una carroñera mas de los chismes, y su revista, la cual es afiliada de el periódico local de Houston, el Houston Post, es una revista llena de chismes y tips para adelgazar y llevarse una buena parte de la herencia del esposo muerto de turno.

La mujer es admirable, eso no se puede negar, es jefa de la sección de espectáculos en el periódico, y ella autoriza a los demás de que se publicara y que no, por algo es editora. Pero algunas veces, _algunas veces, _Dean solo quiere hervirla en una olla gigante, a ella y a todos los carroñeros con los que trabajaba.

Cuando llego a su oficina, sobre su escritorio estaba el Houston Post, con un gran titular en la parte trasera que le cortó el aliento. No era mas que otra burla a su mísera existencia, sin duda en minutos como este se cuestionaba el porque siendo periodista no sintió el mismo miedo al dirigirse a Jared que todos los demás.

_"A la carga la pareja del año, ¿Cuanto duraran? ¿Sera esta vez Winchester el que humille un poco a su ex-esposo? o ¿Sera la misma historia?"_- y justo debajo de este una foto de ambos abrazados en el cinema del cementerio. Grandioso.

No dudo en lanzarlo a la basura y retirarse, lanzando miradas de advertencia a cuanto incauto que se atreviera a mirarlo o a cuchichear frente a el.

Sus pasos eran firmes. Veía a su alrededor las miradas curiosas que recibía, pues se dirigía a la oficina de Samantha y seguramente intimidaba bastante, pues la pequeña secretaria que normalmente era una especie de bulldog abrió los ojos y no se movió de su puesto, sin bloquearle el camino cuando abrió la puerta.

Samantha le sorprendió como siempre y sin duda alguna con su pequeña manía de ser siempre la primera en hablar.

- Antes de que empieces a gritarme como desquiciado, ¡Yo no autorice eso! - advirtió la mujer desde su sillón grande de piel fina, que le recordó mucho en el que Jared estaba siempre que él llegaba a su oficina... - ¡Dios, Dean! Sabes que no te haría eso, puedo ser una carroñera con cualquiera, pero no con la gente que estimo. - se justifico viendo como el otro jalaba aire, seguramente reprimiendo los gritos.

- Bien, pues tú deberías controlar mejor a los asquerosos paparazis para que no persigan a uno de tus mejores empleados. - no alzo la voz, pero se notaba que se reprimía asimismo para no hacerlo, que la rabia era demasiada en su cuerpo, y que rezaba por que Jared no viera el periódico ese día.

- Lo siento, pero fueron ordenes superiores, Dean, ¡Todo el mundo esta pendiente de tu historia! - indico tomando ella misma un ejemplar de esa mañana y tirándolo abierto en la que ambo sabían era la peor sección del periódico. - Como podrás ver en el espacio de expresión hay miles de comentarios, algunos apoyando al Padalecki, otros se le insinúan y justamente lo mismo para ti... la gente, Dean, ¡La gente esta revolucionada! Es lógico entonces que mis jefes ordenaran una primera plana y tu mismo sabes lo jodidos que pueden ser los jefes cuando quieren.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Se supone que esto iba a ser un comienzo! Y ahora... - se dejo caer sin fuerzas en la silla de invitados, maldiciendo por lo bajo. - Odio esto...sentir que ellos creen saber más que yo sobre mi propia relación... es extenuante.

- Pero eres tonto, Dean, eso es justo lo que deberías pensar, que se jodan todos, a nadie le importa y tampoco saben nada, el día que vino, dios, Dean, lo hubieras visto, poco le falto para rogarme arrodillado por ayuda, el aun te ama ¡Lo sabes! ¿Qué más necesitas? Manda el resto del mundo a la mierda - su voz es terriblemente maternal y hasta algo aterradora pero es cierto lo que dice - ¡Ah, toma esto! – agregó, suspirando y lanzándole unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio. - Son los peores comentarios que llegaron, logré que no salieran en el periodo, léelos, quémalos, comételos, haz lo que quieras con ellos - indico encogiéndose de hombros.

Dean los observo con temor, para luego dirigir su mirada a los papeles. - ¿Por qué me los das en vez de destruirlos tu? ¿Quieres que los lea?

- Eso es decisión tuya. - indico tomando su lapicero. - Solo quiero que estés preparado, hay gente que no se detendrá o intentara meterse entre ustedes. - indico suspirando antes de suavizar su tono. - ante todo, soy tu amiga. - revelo sonriendo. – Jared siempre me dio miedo y sin duda era soberbio, pero ahora veo que el buen chico que sin duda tuviste desde el inicio esta dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, eso tiene que significar algo. - dijo arreglando un poco su cabello. - Solo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda.

- Lo se...supongo que nunca lo vi así... - Dean se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta pero deteniéndose antes de abrirla. - Gracias... creo que últimamente me tomo la vida demasiado en serio, quizás me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto.

- Si, si, sin duda es la edad. – bromeó la mujer. - Ahora saca tu culo fuera de aquí, tienes el día libre - grito, volviendo a su pose de mujer ruda.

Dean le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas picaras, haciendo a la mujer rodar los ojos al ver la alegría que esas palabras causaban en su empleado favorito.

- Siempre has sido mi mujer favorita, ¿sabes? - Dean le guiño un ojo antes de salir, escuchando las palabras de Samantha con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, soy la mujer favorita de todos los hombres – dijo con suficiencia.

En su camino fuera de la revista, se dirigió a los baños que estaban en el tercer piso donde le tocaba trabajar; había grupos de personas que hablaban a sus espaldas pero Dean no le prestaba atención.

Al menos hasta que a sus oídos llegaban sus comentarios, a cualquiera le pondría de mal humor escuchar lo que cada persona decía, golpeaban tanto a su seguridad como a su autoestima, y eso que esta última era muy alta. Pero tenían razón, por mas que le costara aceptarlo tenían razón.

Ya no era el hombre que había sido por muchos años, estaba envejeciendo – y sin duda había perdido años de vida con el divorcio de Jared – y Jay, Jay en cambio había rejuvenecido.

Era todo un semental, hermoso y bien formado, nada en comparación con el, que se quejaba cada dos por tres de sus pantalones, de sus camisas, de su físico en general, se sentía como una mujer pasando la menopausia.

Dean cerro los ojos mientras se colocaba una mano inconscientemente sobre su estomago, caminando lo mas tranquilo que podía. Se metió en el baño, sintiéndose con ganas de golpear a alguien, descargar su tensión.

Tal vez tienen razón, y quizás Jared le deje, por más estúpido que suene.

Se apoyo contra el lavabo, respirando hondo intentando aguantar las mientras se lava el rostro, se siente deprimido y cansado.

Cuando salió del edificio el sol ya estaba en lo alto, miro su reloj y sorprendido vio que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana su mal humor se disipo un poco cuando cayó en cuenta que al menos tendría un hermoso día libre para no tener que aguantar los comentarios que sus indiscretos - a falta de un adjetivo menos educado, que no es que no los tuviera sino que no le apetecía - compañeros habían estado diciendo de él.

Caminó por el estacionamiento donde el impala lo aguardaba, ganándose unas miradas curiosas hasta del guardia y eso le parecía el colmo.

Por un segundo pensó en llamar a Chris para indagar como le había ido con Ian, pero cuando paso antes por el lugar donde los modelos practicaban y escucho a Misha quejarse de que él modelo no había aparecido, sospecho que era a causa del diseñador, solo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias y no estuvieran ambos en el hospital.

Sonrió ante eso, la relación de esos dos era curiosa... el mismo nunca la creyó posible pero Chris desde que vio a Ian nunca se rindió, pese a sus burlas, siempre siguió y esa era una faceta que nunca antes había conocido de su amigo.

En cierta forma, le recordaba a Jared y como hasta ahora había luchado para que su relación o _lo que sea_ saliera a flote y tal como pensó junto a su hermano cuando le visito era su turno de poner también un poco de su parte, porque como le dijo a Chris, uno de los lados no puede con todo.

Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron tanto que cuando se da cuenta esta conduciendo en dirección al trabajo del menor, un pequeño refugio que nunca pensó que su Jared pisaría.

- No sabía que salías temprano. - Su voz resonó en la recepción, donde Dean acababa de entrar, sonriendo con la vista del redondo trasero de Jared, que parecía inclinado atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

- ¿Oh? – susurro volteando la cabeza sin levantarse y encontrándose con los ojos picaros de Dean que le observaban con atención, eso lo hizo sonrojar. – Hey, Dean. - saludó incorporándose y acercándose al Winchester. - No, no... Solo es que mi jefa tiene que salir, así que me envió con un papeleo para la casa... pero puedo hacerlo luego. – explico, dándole una sonrisa apenada, porque estaba diciéndole a Dean que estaba libre con muchas palabras.

- No quiero molestarte en tu trabajo, Jared, puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu casa. - le sugirió mientras abría la puerta para que el castaño saliera del lugar y así dirigirse al Impala ambos, uno al lado del otro. - aunque no te niego que quería ver si podíamos almorzar juntos. - sugirió, abriendo la puerta de su auto.

- Nah, no es un mínimo papeleo y solo una propuesta que me hizo hace algunos segundos, leer todo lo que implica esta y pensar si acepto o no. - indico encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba al auto. - Así que sí, si puedo almorzar contigo.

- Aun así no quiero que descuides tu trabajo. - Dean subió luego de que Jared cerrara la puerta, encendiendo el auto y mirándole de reojo. - ¿Quieres ir a tu casa a dejar eso o estas bien así?

- No lo hare. - negó viendo a Dean por un segundo, embobado como un niño con su primer amor y cuando este soltó una risita Jared se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. – No, esta bien, no cargo mucho. - indico avergonzado.

Dean asintió en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro, mientras manejaba a donde le llevaría a comer, pero cuando tuvo que dar una vuelta por una de las avenidas principales, pudo observar el edificio donde trabajaba. Era muy diferente verlo ahora que estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse afectar.

Algo debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Jared enseguida pregunto.

- Pecoso, ¿Qué pasa? - indago curioso.

- Nada. – Fue su rápida respuesta, tan rápida que se arrepintió de lo evidente que fue.

Si le pasaban muchas cosas en realidad, y lo de la revista era solo una de ellas, en otras instancias estaban los celos que le provocaban los conocidos de Jared, su devoción a otras personas, y eso era aun mas tonto.

- Mmmm mal actor, si te pasa algo. - murmuro frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué es? ¡Dime! - y por un segundo Dean juro que hablaba con un niño por el tono infantil en la petición de Jared.

- Solo... ¿quieres comer algo? No he desayunado y me muero de hambre. No quiero que descuides tu trabajo y tus nuevos amigos se enfaden contigo. - No sabe que esta diciendo, se esta volviendo loco con esa nueva personalidad de Jared; no hay otra explicación.

- Si, me encantaría me muero de hambre también. - indico haciendo que Dean suspirara aliviado con que él castaño dejara el tema, bueno al menos por unos segundos. - ¿Estas celoso, Dean? - pregunto el otro de forma inocente.

- Mierda... - la maldición de Dean quedo ahogada con el sonido del auto derrapando en la calle, las llantas chirreando con la violencia que su dueño las trataba.

Quedo estacionado frente al local de comida donde antes había ido con Jared, y donde si tenia suerte nadie les reconocería del periódico y Jared - quien parecía no saber nada - se enteraría de lo sucedido, no había porque empañarlo con eso.

Dean se bajo del auto sin esperar mas palabras por parte del Padalecki, dejando sus instrumentos de trabajo en el auto y dirigiéndose dentro del local, que estaba a reventar a excepción de un pequeño espacio cerca de la ventana, a donde se dirigió, desde allí podía ver su auto y eso le gustaba.

Jared le vio unos segundos algo impresionado pero al fin solo suspiro y bajo del auto también, con las llaves que Dean había olvidado y cerrando el auto con cuidado, dejando también la mayoría de sus cosas adentro.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el fotógrafo, aunque su corazón aun latía frenético del susto que el Winchester le había dado al frenar el auto así y luego salir como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Cuando llego a la mesa le lanzo las llaves al Winchester que las atrapo perfectamente.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien. - contesto quizás demasiado brusco, recostándose del asiento. - Lo siento, Jared...es solo que...si estoy celoso. - suspiro pasándose la mano por la cara, eso había sonado tan patético.

- Oh... se que quizás es tonto o no sirve de mucho, pero jamás volveré a hacerte daño, lo que paso… - esperaba no estar entrando en terreno peligroso pero ya era demasiado tarde tenia que continuar. - …ni siquiera me gusto, yo nunca... es decir, solo tengo ojos para ti...

- ¿No te gusto el sexo hetero? - pregunto, casi por malicia de ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Jared. - es una tontería sabes...me molesta observar tus sonrisas dedicadas a otras personas, a la gente que no conozco, me siento inútil, por que nunca pude cambiar nada en ti...

Jared frunció el ceño y evadió la pregunta, que por supuesto no le había gustado, pero Dean tenia una mirada de curiosidad que el no iba a satisfacer, le daba mucha pena hablar sobre el tema, mas si era con Dean, algo que se había prometido no hacer nunca.

- Si lo hiciste, cambiaste muchas cosas, yo he estado cambiando por ti, porque te mereces a alguien mejor, más cariñoso y mejor persona. - sonrió algo entristecido cuando el otro hombre arqueo una ceja esperando aun respuesta a su pregunta anterior, esa que se esforzaba por evadir. - Y no, no me gusto el sexo hetero. - en definitiva, Dean podía convencerlo de cualquier cosa, ese es el vivo ejemplo, no tenia planeado decirlo y termino cantándolo más rápido de lo que su mismo orgullo puede reparar.

- ¿Ni un poquito? - pregunto con una sonrisa de lado. - ¿se la chupaste? - Ahora el quien evadía la respuesta de Jared.

- No, no, no... Y no hablare de eso contigo - rebatió nervioso. - Además... para que eso, tu sabes. - indico rogando porque el rubio entendiera. - Tuve que pensar en ti...

- Ohh...vamos, ¿sabia dulce? ¿Y como imaginaste que era yo? ¿Tienes fantasías secretas de mí siendo una mujer? O realmente te gusto poseer una bajo tu cuerpo. - Estaba siendo un cabrón, pero molestar a Jared era divertido, en especial cuando se sonrojaba de esa forma e intentaba por todos los medios evitar su mirada.

- No se la… - una mueca de asco se puso en su rostro delatándolo. - Dean... déjame en paz - se cruzo de brazos molesto, o intentando parecerlo sin mucho éxito. - No, solo... fantasías, tu jamás, digo ¡Me estas poniendo nervioso! -su voz suena a punto de llanto y una carcajada sale de los labios del Winchester.

- Oh, diablos. ¿En serio? - Dean no cabía en su cuerpo de la risa que le provocaba ver a Jared de esa forma. - Vamos, si se lo hiciste sin condón seguro tuviste que probarla antes... solo para que sepas, adoro ponerte nervioso... - sus palabras vinieron acompañadas de una caricia en la pierna de Jared con su pie izquierdo debajo de la mesa.

El cuerpo de Jared casi estalla de vergüenza con el gesto sumándose a las palabras.

- Dean... - llamó tragando un poco mas de saliva que su seca garganta agradeció. - Es que, yo no, es decir si... pero sabia horrible. - eso si hace que el Winchester estalle en risas incontrolables, principalmente por el tono de niño que usa el antiguo empresario, como si se quejara de una comida o algo.

No puede hilar pensamientos ante las palabras de Jared, es demasiado bueno como para no reírse de el por el resto de sus días, la gente lo observa y no le importa, por que Jared es sencillamente demasiado gracioso cuando se pone en plan nervioso.

- Oh, baby, debiste haberte visto la cara que hiciste, en serio...

- No es gracioso. - se quejó aun con un puchero. - Te encanta ¿Cierto? - pregunto viendo al otro asentir descaradamente.

- Me fascina verte así... - dice cuando logra recuperar el aliento, alzándose sobre la mesa y besándole la barbilla. - y pensar que me daban celos al ver que alguien mas podía tener esto. - con sus palabras va dejando besos sobre los labios de Jared que ahora sonríen.

- Acaso... ¿Quieres que te sonría solo a ti? - la pregunta es hecha con felicidad brotando de cada poro de su piel, eso y el sentir los besos pequeños del otro hombre que le encanta quizás mas de lo que debería. - Al fin y al cabo yo ya tengo dueño, eres tu. - susurro al oído del fotógrafo.

- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda eso? - pregunto, regresando a su posición contra la silla. - cuando te decía que era tuyo y tu seguías celándome con Chris cada vez que iba a su casa.

- Si, pero... es que Chris siempre tenia esa mirada de… - se quedo callado, buscando las palabras correctas para no sonar obsceno. - me levanto todo lo que respira y me... daba miedo, y muchos celos cuando lo mencionabas tanto. - confeso en voz baja.

- Solo me gustaba molestarse. - Dean suspiro cuando se acerco la camarera, que parecía haber estado esperando a que ambos se calmaran. - Una hamburguesa y una cerveza por favor. - pidió, rozando su pie distraídamente a Jared, desde su talón hasta su rodilla.

Jared luchaba con que su cuerpo no se estremeciera con cada rose, ya había sido bastante objeto de burla por el resto del día.

- Unas papas fritas con mucha salsa de tomate, un perro caliente con una enorme salchicha, una tajada de pastel de manzana, una cerveza, y un sándwich de esos que son con doble queso, aunque si puedes con más queso perfecto. - indico apretando la mano del Winchester mientras este y la chica le miraban impresionados por la orden.

Dean le dio una mirada incrédula antes de parpadear y alejar su mirada de Jared, agradeciendo que la chica no hiciera mención de la gigante orden de Jared. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando repasando las palabras de Jared en su mente solo descubrió otra forma mas de burlarse de el.

- Espero que ese sea tu almuerzo y cena también, sobre todo por esa enorme salchicha que pediste.

- No, no solo es un aperitivo es que hay muchas cosas que nunca he comido… - detuvo de pronto su monologo, solo para sonrojarse nuevo, cayendo en cuenta que el rubio le molestaba nuevamente - ¡Dean! No lo pedí con esa intención, es que grandes son mas jugosas - se detuvo cuando comprendió sus palabras. - digo jugosas de apetito, de hambre es decir…

Dean sabia que esto solo estaba por empezar, y que Jared no dejaría de darle ataques de risa, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Jared, besándole las mejillas.

- Eres tan adorable, ¿Cómo es que eres tan adorable?

- Eres un… - gruño en un inicio pero su fingido enfado esfumándose con los chicos besos en sus mejillas, sus brazos envolviendo la cintura contraria para retenerle a su lado. - Te extrañe tanto en unas pocas horas, - confeso dejando un beso en la mejilla pecosa.

- Mentiroso... - rio bajito, recostándose mas de Jared. - Yo no te extrañe nada.

- ¿No? - pregunto con un puchero. - Seguro que ni un poquito. - insistió sin soltarle.

- No seas idiota...claro que si te extrañe. - Dean rodo los ojos, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla. - Problemas en el trabajo no me dejaron mucho tiempo para pensar si te extrañaba o no, pero sin duda no deje de pensar en ti.

- Oh...Dean, ¿no me digas que te molestaron por mi culpa? - inquirió preocupado.

- Si...algo así. - se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo al recordar lo que de verdad le había afectado. - Yo... ¿crees que estoy... - la ultima palabra la dijo tan bajita que Jared no la escucho, dejándolo aun mas intrigado.

- ¿Estas? - pregunto negando con la cabeza - No escuche lo ultimo.

Dean volvió a susurrar la palabra, estaba rojo como un tomate, pero Jared no le escucho; la inseguridad le recorría. Se aclaro la garganta y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jared.

- Gordo...

- ¿Gordo? - preguntó el otro confundido - Claro que no, estas tan bien como siempre - indico seguro, sonriendo.

- No...Me mientas por favor... - pidió con su rostro enterrado en el cuello del Padalecki.

- Yo no te he mentido, no he notado nada y si así fuera no me importa para mi te ves tan bien como el día en que te conocí - menciono acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿lo ves? Eso lo dices por que no me has visto...soy diferente ahora - murmuro apenado, su mano colocada inocentemente sobre el muslo de Jared, mientras se sostenía ahora completamente sobre su cuerpo.

- No digas eso, Dean, a mi me gusta como eres. - maldijo cuando su entrepierna reacciono ante la mano que inocentemente estaba sobre su muslo.

- No...yo...ellos... solo que, las cosas que decían sobre mi, de como no merecía la pena que tu me buscaras de nuevo solo porque ahora no te merezco... - murmuro apretando el muslo.

- Dean. - comenzó algo contrariado por las palabras de su compañero. - Ellas no saben nada, eres tu el que merece algo más, a mi me gustas sin importar nada. - aclaro notando como para su maldita suerte estaba totalmente duro, sin duda la abstinencia le hace mal y peor tener a Dean tan cerca, respirando su aliento caliente en su cuello, y con su mano acariciándole con delicadeza.

- No digas... - susurro, de pronto se separo viendo a Jared extrañado, su mano quita en el muslo de Padalecki - ¿estas duro?

- No, no, no, no. - negó enrojecido de la vergüenza. Tapándose con ambas manos su entrepierna como un niño atrapado en una travesura.

- Mientras yo...oh dios...no digas nada. - Dean se volteo sonrojado, la camarera colocando los platos de comida sobre la mesa, casi rebosándolo con solo lo que había ordenado Jared. - Estas más necesitado de lo que pensaba. - murmuro apenado, pensando que el también estaba así de necesitado, pero su dildo había servido de mucho.

Cuando la chica se alejo aun atónita de que la orden del castaño llenara casi la mitad de la mesa, Jared suspiro volteándose a Dean - Lo siento, fue involuntario... es que pusiste mi mano en mi muslo y la apretabas y estaba calientita ¡Mejor me callo!

- ¿Te pusiste duro por que te toque el muslo? Eso definitivamente me sube el ego. - Dean rio al ver la expresión ofendida de Jared, sin duda adorable se quedaba corto.

- Por dios, no tan duro. - indico cubriéndose esta vez la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Mi voz o tu erección? - Dean volvió a reír, colocando su mano con malicia de nuevo en el muslo de Jared, esta vez acariciando de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus caderas.

- Dean - jadeo sorprendido- No hagas eso, alguien puede vernos - indico nervioso, peor su cadera se alzo buscando contacto con la mano.

- Solo es una caricia Jay... ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no lo haces? - pregunto tomando un trago de su cerveza, pero sin dejar ir a Jared muy lejos de la estimulación.

- Desde lo del teléfono. - murmuro tomando un par de papitas y llevándoselas a las bocas

- Wow, eso es aguantar un montón, aunque no me sorprende de alguien como tu. - sonrió, parece nostálgico, el tampoco le fue infiel al recuerdo que le tenia a Jared, pero la mayoría del tiempo era por que lo había pasado como un puto zombi sin siquiera desear vivir.

- Ah... si supongo que si. - murmuro comiendo unas papitas, que en estos momentos le parecían asquerosas.

Habían muchas palabras que querían salir del Winchester, pero este no hizo esfuerzo por vocalizar ninguna, solo siguió comiendo lentamente su hamburguesa, viendo de reojo como Jared se había quedado en silencio, sin mover ni un musculo, fue cuando salió del placer que le provocaba comer su comida favorita, que el ambiente estaba tenso entre ambos.

- ¿estas bien?

- Si... ya vengo - murmuro levantándose y corriendo al baño.

Le tomo un tiempo regresar, y para cuando lo hizo, Dean había acabado con su hamburguesa y parte del pastel que Jared había ordenado, y de hecho, Dean era aun mas peligroso que el con la comida, tendía a devorar cuanto plato le colocaban al frente.

Cuando se sentó no dijo nada y de inmediato evadió la mirada verde concentrándose en morder un poco su papita, pero si apenas la probaba con leves mordiscos que sin duda captaron la atención del otro, pero al menos sus ojos rojos estaban bien ocultos debajo de su cabello lo ultimo que quería era que el mayor lo viera así, cuando no tenia derecho.

Esta vez Dean si le presto atención, acariciando sus mejillas y apartando el cabello largo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja con suavidad extraña en Winchester; una que solo demostraba con el.

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestiono con suavidad, sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre la aun húmeda mejilla.

- No me siento bien. - indico con algo de dificultad. - Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme a mi casa.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunto, tomando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Jared se veía tan decaído que no le gustaría dejarlo solo. - Puedo dejarte donde quieras.

- Si... estoy bien, supongo - contesto como perdido y justo una lágrima bajo por su mejilla sorprendiéndole a él tanto como a Dean.

- Jared... - Dean parecía cansado, lidiar con este Jared se volvía difícil a veces, porque era tan poco predecible, tan diferente a la persona con la que convivio en todo ese año; algunas veces temía estar haciéndole daño en vez de ayudarlo, justo como ahora. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No. - negó con la cabeza empezando a llorar de nuevo. - No es nada... - afirmo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Dime que pasa, por favor. - pidió acariciándole las mejillas, terminando de limpiarle las lagrimas que brotaban rebeldes de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué estas así? Dime lo que dije.

- Es que es algo tonto. - dijo respirando algo agitado. - No tengo derecho a decírtelo, me lo merezco. - indico limpiándose las lágrimas con algo de rabia. - Es que – continuo con voz trémula. - tu antes dijiste que no hubieras aguantando tanto, osea tu te acostaste con otros en este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos y no tengo derecho a reclamarte o sentirme mal, de hecho me lo merezco porque no tengo el derecho pero duele, duele mucho y soy un imbécil - esta vez si rompió en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Dean se alejo unos centímetros de Jared, sonriendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Jared había malinterpretado todo, le hacia gracia, y quizás le daba un poco la razón al decir que no tenia derecho a sentirse celoso; pero tampoco era tan cabrón como para ponerlo triste y disfrutarlo.

- Lamento que hayas malinterpretado mis palabras, Jay... yo no lo hice con nadie en este tiempo, estaba demasiado deprimido y ocupado para eso.

- Lo siento. - dijo sin poder contener un hipo entre cada sollozo. - Lo siento, por dios lo siento, siento haberte dañado lo siento - se disculpó como una manta abrazándose a si mismo. - Lo siento.

- Shhh... - Dean intento calmarlo dándole besos suaves en la mejilla. – Ya, Jay...esta bien...estaremos bien. - y por primera vez Dean comienza a creérselo.


	15. Fotografías de palabras nunca expresadas

**Capitulo 15 Fotografías de palabras nunca expresadas.**

* * *

><p>Días después, Dean se sentó con una enorme taza de café en las manos, en donde lo que se suponía era su sillón nuevo, una ofrenda de paz del equipo de redacción luego del fracaso del periódico en su actitud.<p>

Al parecer, según le había dicho su secretaria, había llegado radiante al día siguiente, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, y para todos eso solo significaba que el artículo le había resbalado de los hombros.

Dio un bostezo largo, anoche se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, hablando con Jay por supuesto. No les bastaba con verse unas horas al día, si no que también tenían que hablar por teléfono.

Aun ninguno había ido a la casa de otro, solo Dean dejaba a Jared en su casa y se marchaba a la suya. Así habían estado desde hace dos semanas. Ambos preferían mantenerlo así, y dejar que todo se diera espontaneo.

Aunque no solo eso había cambiado desde ese episodio de la cafetería, ahora Jared tenía una nueva manía, que hacia a Dean rabiar y sentirse feliz al mismo tiempo. Rosas. Si, Jared ahora había tomado esa costumbre, rosas como las que traía su nueva secretaria en ese momento. Le repateaba que su corazón se acelerara como el de una estúpida adolescente cuando las veía.

- Hola, Jefe. - menciono la chica con malicia dejando el ramo en la mesa con sumo cuidado y que esta vez llevaba una notita un poco multicolor con el - Ya sabe él ramo de siempre y con una pequeña nota esta vez. - su sonrisa era picara y hasta algo emocionada lo que hizo al hombre ponerse en guardia.

- En serio comienzo a molestarme con esto. - dijo tomando la nota y dejando que la chica colocara las flores junto con las demás que estaban puestas por todos los estantes del lugar, dejando un olor a flores en la oficina que casi no podía resistir. - Oh...por dios...

- ¿Por qué demonios? - pregunto melodramáticamente la mujer - Me moriría por tener un novio así de atento. - menciono de nuevo con un puchero, mientras él rubio leía la nota con detenimiento ignorando a la mujer.

"Siempre tuyo, Jared..." tragó aire cuando leyó lo ultimó sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado por hora y no podía impedir releer una y otra vez la palabra un te amo, recortado de forma graciosa, como la caligrafía de un adolescente, "_Tqm"._

- ¿Tish podrías salir de aquí? - pidió con la voz rota, podía sentir lo cálido de las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, tontas palabras y aun llegaban a lo mas hondo de su corazón, dejándole en un estado catatónico.

- Oh... claro – asintió sorprendida, saliendo rápido de lugar.

Así paso gran parte de la tarde, nada parecía sacarlo de su estado en él que solo oía su corazón y nada más, las palabras podrían parecer cansadas de la gran cantidad de veces que las leyó, pero no era así, parecían brillar a cada segundo.

La nota no dejo sus dedos, no podía creerlo, parecía una mala broma que Jared le hubiera dicho eso, así fuera por escrito era un gran comienzo. Algo que indicaba que al fin estaban avanzando juntos en una dirección nueva y refrescante, dejando el pasado atrás.

Siendo sincero, nunca pensó que llegaría a escucharlo, ni siquiera al ver el cambio del castaño lo espero pero ahí estaba... casi saltando de felicidad por esas diminutas letras.

Cuando estaba por salir del trabajo, con solo dos firmas lejos de su liberta por el día; su celular vibro en la mesa, sobresaltándolo. Lo tomo distraído aun en las palabras, mientras trazaba líneas sin sentido sobre un cheque en blanco; no había duda de que Jared lo enloquecía aun después de todo.

- Dean. - respondió, demasiado ido como para ver el remitente de la llamada.

- Hola, pecoso. - saludo el otro, su tono era de preocupación, pero con un tono de felicidad enorme.

Como era usual con Jared al teléfono se le corto la respiración de inmediato.

- Hola... - murmuro sin saber que decir realmente, Jared lo había despertado de su letargo y no sabia como actuar. - Yo...gracias, Jay...no lo esperaba...

- Por favor no me des las gracias, es solo la verdad. - murmuro aliviado porque esta vez el rubio no viera sus mejillas y el como parecían pintadas. - Me tomo, como dos semanas escribirlo, discúlpame sigo siendo lento.

- Me encanto, Jay...es...es bastante bueno que al menos ya puedas escribirlo. - era un buen cumplido para Jared que sonrió. - gracias.

- Prometo... decírtelo algún día - menciono recostándose en la pared en la que estaba.

- Esta bien...me emociona mucho, si hasta estuve toda la tarde pensando en ello. No tengas dudas de que me encanto. - le aseguro, con la misma impresión que Jared le dedicaba.

- Oh - rio ante lo que escucho bastante agitado. - Yo pase la tarde algo preocupado por tu reacción, quieres que vayamos por un café. - preguntó cruzando los dedos y viendo las mujeres frente a él se reían pero las ignoro simplemente cruzo dos mas esperando una respuesta positiva.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunto revisando rápidamente los papeles sobre su escritorio, dos firmas y estaba listo, solo tenia que dejar un informe escrito, pero eso podía hacerlo fácilmente en casa.

- Si, digo… - su voz sonaba dudosa, viendo ahora que las dos mujeres le hacían porras, las muy malditas se divertían viéndolo nervioso. - Si puedes, si tienes mucho trabajo podemos vernos mañana. - aseguro algo desanimado.

- Pues...podrías venir a mi casa... - sugiere temeroso de la respuesta de Jared, no quiere que le diga que no por ningún motivo.

-¿A tu casa? - la sorpresa hace de cómplice con su voz y sus nervios aparecen. - Me encantaría, de verdad que si...

- Si, es...mas intimo y podemos hacer mas cosas sin que nos molesten. - se sorprende a si mismo diciendo, aunque una sonrisa traviesa se aparece en sus labios cuando escucha la respuesta nerviosa de Jared.

- Claro... cosas, si cosas - murmuro riendo, una risa algo nerviosa e histérica. - Estoy nervioso… - confeso. - Pero ahí estaré.

Las dos mujeres en frente suyo ahora le miraban picaras entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación sin oír realmente lo que sucedía.

- Si, Jay...cosas como ver TV, jugar juegos de mesa, cocinar y terminar yo mi trabajo, no tienes por que estar nervioso, no haremos nada que no quieras. - aunque eso ultimo es pura mentira, dado a que no se resistiría del todo a mantener sus manos alejadas de Jared.

- Claro, nadie pensó otras cosas ¿Quién lo haría? Yo no - negó rápidamente ganando se unas miradas incrédulas. - Debo irme la histérica de mi jefa necesita el café. -dijo viendo como la mujer lo miraba enojada y zapateando en el suelo. - ¿A que hora llego?

- Pasare por ti en al menos medía hora. ¿Esta bien contigo?

Luego de colgar el teléfono Dean termino con los papeles en el escritorio. Salió del edificio con los músculos agarrotados, sin prestarle atención a nadie, ni a los que lo apoyan ni a los que lo odian y se lo decían de frente, solo saliendo con la cabeza en alto. No puede pensar en nadie más cuando tiene a Jared rondándole.

Maneja rápidamente al Centro, con una sonrisa larga en su rostro. El camino al trabajo de Jared es rápido, solo porque se lo sabe de memoria.

Sus ansias de besar a Jared se incrementan cuando le ve, a las puertas del Centro despidiéndose de unos amigos.

- Hey, Dean... -saludo sonriendo, su sonrisa llegaba a sus mejillas iluminando todo a su paso, y venia frotándose un poco la mano otro pequeño nuevo gesto que el fotógrafo tachaba de nerviosismo puro en el antiguo empresario. - Estoy listo. - indico poniéndose al lado del hombre no sabiendo bien si debía saludarlo con un beso, que sencillamente se moría por darle.

- Ok, así que...cariño, ¿con quien dejaras a las pequeñas por si acaso...ya sabes? - ahora que tiene a Jared de frente, insinuar sexo no es tan gracioso.

- Oh... - murmuro sonrojándose - Con Alona, ella y su amiga tienen que ponerse al día con unos chismes del colegio y las cuidaran. - indico ladeando la cabeza como si pensara alfo -Deje los números de emergencia algo de dinero y comida suficiente ah y helados para ellas y algunos dulces para las niñas, todo bajo control - sonrió cuando lo dijo como si de verdad todo lo tuviera en la cabeza perfectamente organizado, después de todo Jared siempre fue talentoso en la organización lo sabe.

- Realmente me sorprende que no hayas sido militar, solo espero que las niñas al menos tengan algo de libertad. - era claro que estaba bromeando, pero Sam no pudo evitar un puchero. - ¿listo para irnos entonces?

- Sí, totalmente listo - asintió suspirando entrando al auto cuando el fotógrafo le señalo la puerta.

Después de que ambos se subieran al auto, la travesía a la casa de Dean se hizo larga debido al trafico que se acumulaba a esas horas de la tarde, frustraba al conductor como Jared no tenia idea, por eso se dedico a hacer una pequeña charla, tratando de sacar a Dean de su mal humor que solo iba en ascenso.

- Pues la verdad es que no hice mucho, solo tenia que firmar una cantidad horrorosa de papeles para que los transfirieran a redacción, y pues luego de las flores, casi me olvido de todo. - explico, sonriendo en dirección a Jared.

- ¡Ups! - sonrió travieso - Creo que con gusto me declaro culpable por distraerte - indico golpeándose el pecho como si fuera un gran orgullo.

- Siempre eres el culpable de todo. - Aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa, Dean se dio cuenta muy tarde de como las palabras habían sonado. - oh mierda...no lo decía en ese sentido, Jay. - aunque intentara disculparse, lo que había dicho se quedaría allí.

- Esta bien. - indico suspirando - No hay problema.

- Lamento haber arruinado el humor así... - Dean se disculpo de nuevo, colocando una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Jared, el cual estaba de piernas abiertas en el auto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo y todo por ser un gigante.

- ¡Nah! - quito importancia al asunto con leve movimiento de mano - Tranquilo, pero ... deja eso, digo de hacer eso es que me pones… - murmuro sintiendo su traidor cuerpo reaccionar, porque siempre reaccionaba en lugares públicos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? - con su pregunta vino una caricia mas intima que hizo a Jared saltar en el asiento e inevitablemente golpearse la cabeza, mientras la mano de Dean daba un tenue apretón en su entrepierna.

Jared gimió, mientras se acariciaba un poco la cabeza. -¡Dean! - chillo -Deja de hacer eso - pidió, pero su cuerpo se movió ansioso contra la mano.

Dean lo apretó de forma delicada, antes de quitar la mano tan rápido como la coloco sobre el.

- Ok...solo quería calentar el ambiente. - fue todo lo que dijo en su defensa, pero sin ocultar su satisfacción.

- Cruel - jadeo su mano hormigueando ante la necesidad de acariciarse. - Ahora... ¿Qué hago con esto? -señalo hacia abajo como sin necesidad de eso ya no fuera bastante evidente.

- Puedes bajártela con una ducha fría, o esperar por los siguientes tres meses. - indico con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Dean.

- Pero mira que malo eres. -acuso cruzándose de brazos. - Tendré que recurrir a mi siempre confiable mano derecha.

- No en mi casa, por favor. - exigió sin perder su picardía. - no quiero que nos tomemos de la mano si harás esto cada vez que te toco.

- ¡Ja! - rebatió incrédulo por lo que escuchaba de la boca de Dean. - Como si no te diera ganas de verme haciendo eso. - ataco sonrojado pero con firmeza, como siempre evitando alguna palabra obscena.

- No, no me calienta...aunque pensándolo mejor, si lo hace, me gustaría verte tocando. - dijo, antes de concentrarse en estacionar el auto a un lado de su casa. - aunque es claro que preferiría hacerlo yo.

- Bueno… - dijo como si fuera un abogado buscando el mejor argumento. - Hazlo cuando quieras, pero no me dejes a medías.

- Hombre, eso era lo que estaba haciendo y te pusiste a chillar como virgen. Aunque de que seas virgen no estoy muy seguro. - le pico, apagando el motor y girándose hacia Jared.

- Porque lo hiciste en medía calle y si traumábamos a una niñita o algo - menciono dejando volar su imaginación -Además es que me daba pena porque cualquier podía... ¿Dean? - pregunto deteniéndose, la palabra virgen recorriendo su cabeza y de pronto noto la mirada casi depredadora que el rubio tenia en el rostro, se sintió entonces no solo como una presa si no como la primera vez que el y Dean pasaron la noche juntos, asustado, ansioso e incrédulo

- ¿Si? - pregunto, su aliento caliente golpeando la mejilla del castaño. - ¿algo que quieras decirme?

- Soy virgen. - no sabe porque lo suelta así, bajo como si fuera un jodido secreto y de pronto no puede apartar sus ojos de los verdes que parecen atraerle como una abeja a la miel.

- ¿Tu que? - Dean no luce asombrado, y Jared tiene la sospecha de que ya lo sabia, pero pierde por un momento la concentración por que la mano de Dean se posa sobre su erección, masajeándolo sobre la tela de los jeans.

- Hmp - se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido alto o algo - Y además quiero decir algo más... -agrego con dificultad su cabella apoyándose en el fuerte hombro del Fotógrafo.

-Dilo, Jay... – Dean le mordió el cuello, bajando al fin la cremallera luego de desabotonarle los vaqueros, liberando la presión que este ejercía sobre Jared. No perdió tiempo en acariciarle sobre el bóxers, su dedo índice tocándole de arriba abajo, dejándole mas duro que antes.

- Es que quizás, aun es muy pronto… - indico revolviéndose ante la mano que le acariciaba - Ohhh - se mordió el labio, sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar con rapidez, como sus pezones que se habían erectado con solo ese intimo roce.

- Vamos dímelo... aunque si piensas que es muy pronto, puedo detenerme. - respiro contra su oído, sabiendo que le causaba mas que cosquillas a Jared; mas aun cuando su mano se introdujo debajo del bóxer, consiguiéndose con su turgente erección, que seguía igual de bien proporcionada que antes.

- Quieres... quieres... ¿Quieres follarme? -pregunto estremeciéndose cuando un aire frio entro por la ventana del automóvil, a su vez que la otra mano del fotógrafo acariciaba descuidadamente su abdomen.

- ¿Follarte Jay? - Dean se relamió, tenia tanto tiempo sin ser activo que su polla dio jalón doloroso dentro de sus vaqueros, solo con imaginarse dentro de Jared.- ¿Quieres que te la meta en el culo o quieres que te folle la boca, Jay? - su voz era puro sexo, derritiéndose sobre la piel de Jared.

El castaño jadeo, el aliento de Dean mandando deliciosos estremecimientos a su cuerpo. - Si quieres... las dos, eso estaría bien. - musito sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía ansioso, sus manos volaron a las mejillas del hombre a su lado como si necesitara sentirlo para creer que lo que pasaba era real.

Dean no necesito mas invitación que esa para lanzarse sobre sus labios con un gruñido de placer, tomándolo del cabello mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, besándolo duro, apasionado, como nunca nadie había amado a Jared, dejándole los labios de un color rojo intenso, debido a los fuertes mordiscos y succiones que dejaba sobre estos.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario y se separaron por el, Jared solo atinaba a jadear viendo los labios ajenos con codicia y pronto sus manos se enrollaron con prisa en el cuello de su amante moviéndose de inmediato a atacar los labios contrarios, succionando como si nunca antes los hubiera probado su sed del fotógrafo crecía a cada segundo, sentía que se volvería loco si no lo sentía aun mas cerca, apretó sus cuerpo , sus pechos chocando y pronto sintió como le faltaba fuerza, porque Dean estaba arrasando en el control el beso.

Unos golpes en el auto los hicieron a ambos separarse completamente azorados porque alguien les haya visto, y había sido así, cuando se encontraron con la mirada reprobatoria de la vecina de Dean, la cual ya estaba muy avanzada de edad, y que seguramente no tardaría en regar el rumor de la nueva pareja de Dean por todo el lugar.

Dean solo rio una vez esta se marcho, regresando a su casa. Aunque Jared lucia en estado de shock.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos... - dijo el Winchester, dejando una ultima caricia sobre la polla de Jared antes de dejarlo ir.

- ¡Oh, Dios traumamos a una anciana, que pena! - murmuro llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Bah, estoy seguro que ha visto cosas peores, como su esposo desnudo. Vamos... - Dean le palmeo el muslo, tomando su cámara del asiento de tras y abriendo la puerta. - claro, al menos que quieras ir a la cárcel por escándalo publico.

-No -negó rápidamente -¿Cómo se te ocurre? -preguntó incrédulo, tomando la pequeña mochila que había traído con él y saliendo del Impala, siguiendo a Dean con paso apresurado.

- Oh vamos, Jay... - Dean soltó una carcajada, Jay siempre se había visto tan adorable con su mochila a todos lados, parecía un estudiante, y jodidamente mas joven. - No tienes por que avergonzarte... - susurro contra los labios del castaño cuando este se hubiera acercado a el, ambos de pie frente a la puerta. - Me gusta que sepan que solo yo puedo hacerte esas cosas.

Las manos traviesas se quedaron acariciando el pecho del hombre a su lado, casi parecían adolescentes que no podían separarse el uno del otro.

-¿Te gusta sentirte mi dueño? -susurro caliente.

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión respecto al sexo publico? Porque realmente quiero tocarte donde sea que estés... - Dean murmura, un secreto entre ambos susurrado al oído de Jared, una de sus manos palmeando a Jared sobre el pantalón.

- Dean - gruño siguiéndolo -¿Ves? Sabía que me calentarías y luego nada ¡Lo sabia! - no se dio cuento que gritaba y que seguramente todo el edificio se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado con ganas.

- Quizás solo necesites seducirme mas, las revistas dicen que tienes no puedes perder la chispa solo porque sepas que tu hombre, que soy yo, te desea tanto como tu a el. - explico, cerrando la puerta tras Jared y entrando en la cocina. - Por supuesto, tú eres la chica.

- ¿Chica? No soy una chica y no creo que pueda, siempre he sido tímido. - mencionó dejando la pequeña mochila en uno de los sillones, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos

- Entonces supongo que te quedaras con las ganas.- Dean se encogió de hombros, tomando de la nevera la pizza fría y preparándose para colocarla en el microondas, su estomago rugía por comida, así como su corazón pedía por un poco de Jared.

- Eres un... -el mismo no termino la frase pues con desmedida pasión tomo al rubio entre sus manos, besándolo con fuerza usando su lengua recreándose en cada rincón y succionado hasta los quejidos de sorpresa que él otro soltaba, su pasión era rápida necesitada y tan jodidamente detallista que la pizza termino en él suelo momento que aprovecho para respirar algo pasando su lengua por los dientes blancos y luego de unos minutos, cerrar nuevamente la boca contraria en un fuerte beso, mejor dicho salvaje.

No le dejaba mas opción a Dean que dejarse hacer, afrontando la pasión con la que su ex -esposo le pesaba, sin temer romperlo, sin temer dejarle sin aliento como estaba haciendo, porque era claro que quería demostrarle cuanto le deseaba, cuanto quería tenerle.

Cuando Jared lo acorralo contra la encimera, Dean levanto una de sus piernas para así dejar que Jared se metiera mejor entre ellas, y así restregarse contra el otro, la deliciosa fricción arrancando gemidos en ambos que los hicieron separarse.

- Wow...

-Eso fue... - murmuro sonriendo, había algo diferente no sabia si era lo que habían avanzado en su relación o que pero algo era diferente, más intenso... profundo. Jared empezó a mover sus caderas que se habían quedado quietas mientras recuperaba fuerzas, los miembros empezaron a rosarse de nuevo haciéndoles resoplar.

- ¡Ok, ok! Ya entendí el mensaje... - Dean, no podía detener sus jadeos, aunque eso no era lo que le había excitado mas, sino la desesperación con la que Jared se frotaba contra el, como si ambos fueran animales desesperados, bailando una danza erótica entre ambos. - Ya me calentaste...tu ganas... - susurro contra los boca de su novio, mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar un gemido cuando Jared lo presiono aun más contra la encimera.

- Yo... quiero, yo, este - el nerviosismo y lo excitado cortaban su lengua sin duda por lo que suspiro tratando de calmarse. - Quiero intentar algo. - menciono al fin de corrido, separándose un poco del Fotógrafo y de inmediato arrodillándose ante este mientras sus manos se movían a la cremallera, pero el cuerpo delante suyo tuvo un escalofrió cuando entendió la situación haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mas.

- J-Jared... ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer? - tartamudeo indeciso de que hacer con sus manos ahora que no tenia a Jared al alcance. - ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, lo estoy - su voz es fuerte y segura cuando sus manos aun algo nerviosas manipulan el pantalón hasta dejar al descubierto el grueso miembro por donde inmediatamente el pasa su lengua, específicamente contra la punta recogiendo con su lengua un poco de líquido que asomaba. - Sabes bien, Dean - afirmo antes de que la segundad lamida fuera hecha con mucha más confianza que la anterior.

- Oh joder... - recordando las palabras de Jared en la tarde, esa pequeña charla que los había llevado por un camino peligroso como lo era el pasado de Danneel Harris y Jared; recordando como este se había quejado y le había hecho ascos al sabor dulce de una mujer, y ahora estaba allí: arrodillado entre sus piernas, diciéndole que tenia un sabor que en pocas palabras, se notaba que le fascinaba.

- Joder - gruño pasando unos lengüetazos que bajaban hasta las bolas del rubio que atrapo entre sus labios, succionando un poco - Muy bien, delicioso. - murmuro antes de seguir lamiendo cada vez más rápidamente.

- Oh, Jared... - había esperado demasiado tiempo si se detenía a pensarlo, en sujetarse de algo con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos con la fuerza que ejercía para no tomar a Jared de su cabello y solo dejarse ir en su boca. - Joder esto te sale...natural...eres tan sexy, baby...

Jared sonrió pero no contesto nada, simplemente abrió la boca y dejó ir su miembro hasta dentro, relajándose lo más que podía de manera que pronto la dura verga toco el final de su garganta y respirando un poco por la nariz se movió un poco, empezando a restregar su boca con toda el duro pene del Fotógrafo.

Este solo podía gemir su aprobación a lo que Jared estaba haciendo con el, y por supuesto, como la tentación había sido demasiada, una de las manos de Dean ahora sujetaba la cabeza de Jared, aunque sin controlar sus embestidas. Esa dulce boca ya le tenía lo suficientemente enloquecido como para intentar hacer algo más.

Un segundo después Jared soltó la polla con delicadeza y en ese momento un poco de liquido pre seminal bajo por la comisura de sus labios, sacando su lengua de inmediato a recorrerlos, esperando no perder ni siquiera una gota, antes de que estos se cerraran sobre la redonda punta succionando con fuerza. Los ojos se cerraron como si un delicioso placer le recorriera al hacerlo al mismo tiempo que su mano se movía por el resto de la extensión que no estuvo mucho tiempo así pues pronto la volvió a cubrir con su boca.

Dean soltó un gemido ronco cuando Jared gimió alrededor de su dureza, el sonido reverberando en esta, y ese fue el detonante de su orgasmo.

Apretó el cabello de Jared entre sus manos y salió de su boca para luego embestir dentro de nuevo, eso fue todo lo que le tomo para correrse en la boca de Jared, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar con los espasmos que sino fuera porque Jared le sostenía, sus rodillas hubieran cedido hace tiempo.

Jared tragó todo lo que pudo, el espeso liquido bajando por su garganta y cuando dejo ir el miembro no pudo evitar toser un poco, sin duda por a falta de experiencia. Sus labios habían quedado llenos del espeso y blanco líquido.

- Oh joder... - Dean que aun yacía de pie con sus piernas temblorosas sonrió llevando sus dedos a los labios de Jared y limpiando el liquido blanco que bajaba por estos. - Lamento haberme corrido sin avisar. - Se quito su camisa por encima de su cabeza, usándolo para limpiar los labios de Jared, quien se ponía de pie sonriente.

- Nah - le quito importancia al asunto con un leve gesto de su mano, tomando mientras su sonrisa se tornaba traviesa el dedo que había quitado los primeros restos de semen y lamiéndolo hasta que estuvo limpio, su lengua se enrollo hambrienta alrededor de Dean limpiando todo antes de ponerse de pie. - Me encanta como sabes.

El solo gesto era suficiente para provocarle un orgasmo, pero si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría seguramente se daría cuenta que cualquier gesto de Jared le causaría uno, desde los mas inocentes hasta la imagen de este sobre sus rodillas.

La misma mano que Jared le había tomado, la uso para acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas, este le miraba de forma tan intensa que casi sentía mariposas en el estomago.

- ¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno? - pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio. - porque a mi me llevo un tiempo aprender, y aun así no tengo dudas de que fui tu primera vez o quizás practicaste con algo...

Jared contestó primero con una enorme carcajada que en opinión del rubio solo le hizo mas hermoso.

- No, es mi primera vez, estaba muy nervioso. - agrego sus manos acariciando levemente los brazos del hombre frente a él.

- Lo tuyo debe ser natural...me pregunto que diría tu padre si supiera que chupas pollas tan bien. - Era una burla clara, que venia con el recuerdo del desprecio a ese hombre.

- Hmmmm… - una sonrisa algo seria sale del castaño en ese momento. - Seguramente me golpearía.

- No lo dejaría...nunca mas... - le aseguro, besándole el puente de su nariz, suave y delicado con promesas de que nunca mas tendría que pasar por su pasado de nuevo.

- ¿No? - su tono es algo asustado y eso solo lo hace parecer a cada segundo mas a un pequeño niño que a un hombre.

- No, Jared...ya ese hombre esta fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. - dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, su mano aun acariciando su mejilla.

- Bien - esta vez la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, era como si las palabras del rubio fueran su bálsamo – Bien. - repitió feliz, abrazando al rubio sin querer dejándole ver su aun duro problema.

- Ok. - Dean le devolvió el abrazo, antes de sonreír malicioso. - ¿ahora que estoy satisfecho me dejas comer?

- Pero, es que Deaaan… - se quejo con un puchero separándose un poco -¿Y yo? ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu que? - cuestiono, lamiendo sus labios y alejándose un poco para ver la expresión de Jared, se veía adorable.

- Pues que yo aún no, tu sabes... no me harás decirlo ¿Cierto?

- Dilo... - exigió, mordiéndose el labio al ver la indecisión en el rostro de Jared.

- Pero...- un suspiro abandono su boca, mientras su labio inferior se ponían algo blanco mientras lo mordía. - Aun estoy... yo estoy duro... - murmuro bajo.

- Mmmhm - Dean se relamió los labios, sintiendo ganas de ponerse sobre sus rodillas, pero se detuvo, la idea allí era llevar a Jay al borde, mas de donde ya estaba. - ¿Qué quieres que haga con ello, Jay? ¿Como quieres que me haga cargo de ti...?

- No lo sé. - es sincero cuando lo dice, así como los nervios que lo recorren. - Como tu quieras. - su mano bajo a su entrepierna, ahora que estaba consciente de su erección le molestaba bastante.

- ¡Hey! Sin tocarte - regaño, palmeando su mano lejos de su entrepierna, dejando a Jared con las ganas de aliviar su erección por lo menos unos segundos antes de que Dean mismo le tocara. - solo yo te toco, ¿ok?

- ¿Ah? - primeramente estaba desubicado, pero luego solo asintió sonriendo pícaramente. - ¡Oh joder!, solo tu... si entendí. - musito sonrojándose un poco más.

- Bien. Ahora ve a la habitación y espérame allí. Y sin tocar. - le recordó, soltando su entrepierna y separándose de el.

- ¿Te espero allá solito? - inquirió con un puchero.

- Si, solo ve... - Dean le dio un empujoncito, sonriéndole al ver su expresión de perrito apaleado a la que casi se había acostumbrado.

- Esta bien - murmuro, caminando hacia la habitación bastante nervioso y no era el único.

Tan pronto como Jared desapareció por el pasillo, Dean se dejo resbalar en una de las sillas alrededor de la pequeña mesa, su mirada fija en el techo mientras se permitía enloquecer en esos escasos minutos; no sabia como hacer esto y no padecer de un ataque de pánico en la mañana, bueno, si lo sabia, pero tendía a complicar todo, a darle su perspectiva oscura a cada suceso, o peor, a cada movimiento de Jared. Incluso cuando este Jared no se comparaba en nada al ahora no tan perfecto recuerdo del empresario silencioso.

Pero no estaba listo, no al menos para una reunión con las hijas de Jared, o quizás solo el hecho de que si lo hacían, esto los haría novios formales, seria un completo desastre si se aterraba ante la idea frente a Jared.

La voz de Jared le saco de su improvisado monologo mental asustándolo bastante.

- Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí. - bromeó pero su tono no era divertido. - Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, pero por favor, podrías irme a dejar a mi casa. - no podía ver bien su rostro estaba algo oculto por la poca luz que llegaba al marco de la puerta en que estaba apoyado.

Dean se giro sorprendido, los huesos de su cuello sonando con la violencia con la que se volteo a verlo.

- Lo siento... - se apresuro a decir, poniéndose de pie - es que...estoy nervioso.

- Tranquilo entiendo - contestó con igual tono. - Si lo hacemos... ahora eso pondrá un nombre a esto en que hemos estado hasta ahora y tienes todo el derecho de considerar que es muy pronto, así que no tienes de que disculparte. - Hizo una pausa empezando a acomodarse un poco mejor la ropa. - ¿Me vas a dejar?

- No, Jay, no voy a hacerlo... - dijo volviendo a desabrocharle la camisa que Jared había abotonado, dejaba en claro que se había estado preparando para Dean. - Solo déjame ir a mi ritmo ¿ok?

- No, Dean, lo estas haciendo por presión y no te ofendas pero no quiero que mi primera vez sea así - dijo deteniendo la mano que quitaba los botones.

- Jay...solo... ¡joder! - Dean hizo un sonido ahogado, frustrado consigo mismo por no reunir el valor suficiente en su voz. - ¡Hagamos esto! A-a-aceptare lo que venga después...lo juro.

- Pero... es que tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que mañana simplemente te arrepientas de todo - murmuro bajando su vista al suelo.

- No voy a tratarte como una puta, Jared...usándote y luego dejándote. Te amo demasiado para eso. - Su voz sonó firme, igual que el agarre de sus manos en la barbilla de Jared.

- Esta bien, esta bien - murmuro tratando de calmarse.

- ¿quieres volver a la habitación? - pregunto, pero aun así lo estaba empujando lentamente a su habitación, su mano acariciando la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

- Si... supongo que si - murmuro sonriendo con la forma en que el rubio lo guiaba.

- Tampoco es como si fuera a dejarte ir a algún lado. - sus labios acariciando el pequeño pezón que dejo al descubierto cuando deslizo la camisa por los anchos hombros de Padalecki, dejando su pecho bronceado a su vista.

Jared primero se mordió el labio, pero eso no impidió que el enorme jadeó con el nombre del fotógrafo saliera de el.

-Deaan...

Uno de los brazos de Dean le rodeo la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos hasta casi no distinguir donde empezaba uno o terminaba el otro, los labios de Dean aun sobre el erecto pezón, succionando mientras a trompicones se dirigían a su habitación, donde ya Jared había preparado la cama, se podían ver sus zapatos en la puerta del cuarto.

Aunque no había tenido oportunidad de ver la habitación de Dean, esta era muy diferente a la habitación que habían compartido juntos, era simple, fría, en comparación a lo calidad y hogareña que había sido cuando ambos dormían en una misma cama. Pero Jared no estaba para detalles, solo se podía concentrar en la boca de Dean recorriendo su pecho de un pezón a otro.

- Dean... Dean ahhh- jadeaba sin control revolviéndose en la cama, una pregunta en su mente de pronto, invadiéndolo con la necesidad de saber su respuesta - ¿Me extrañabas?

- Claro que si, amor... - Jared es lanzando en la cama mientras Dean habla y levanta sus piernas para quitarle el vaquero y los boxers de un solo tirón. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en el auto? ¿Eso de tocarte con tu mano derecha?

- ¿Uh? - dijo confundido. - Sí... ¿Por qué? - pregunto sonrojado, en su pecho resaltaba un duro pezón que era el que el rubio había estado chupando hasta hace poco.

- Vamos, quiero que lo hagas. Quiero verte tocarte... - Dean se relamió los labios, manos traviesas acariciando los muslos de Jared, extrañaba cada fibra de ese ser que ahora se movía sumiso bajo el.

- Yo y mi gran bocota.

La ironía en su tono es evidente pero también lo es el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo con la caricia sobre sus muslos, pero para regocijo del Winchester ni una queja más salió y Jared simplemente llevo sus manos a su firme erección, su dedo gordo fue el primero en restregarse contra la punta haciéndole estremecer y hasta lloriquear, como si fuera una mujer por recibir demasiado placer, sus mientras que su otra mano empezó con un movimiento circular en la base que subía y bajaba por el resto de la erección.

- Esa es la forma mas sexy de masturbarse que he visto... - murmura contra la piel de Jared, que salta cuando le nota tan cerca de sus testículos, están tan perfectas como siempre, y resistirse a lamerlas es imposible, así que las toma en su boca, jadeando cuando siente el familiar sabor.

- ¡Ohhh, Dean! - jadeó con sorpresa, sintiéndose también en los brazos de ese hombre que no puede creer que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin él - Como... te extrañaba. - murmuro saltando cuando sintió como Dean se aproximaba a su entrada.

Dean lamio la delicada piel debajo de los testículos de Jared, bajando entre lamidas que se volvían mas peligrosas conforme se acercaba, el sabor salado de la piel se combinaba con la dulzura de este nuevo Jared, succionado la delicada piel de los alrededores del arrugado musculo.

Fue una sensación completamente nueva, su cuerpo se tenso por unos segundos antes de relajarse, dejándole hacer a Dean lo que quisiera con el. Jadeos cortos y estremecimientos que surgieron de esa inexplorada zona al resto de su cuerpo.

- Dean...

- Relájate. - le dijo saliendo de entre sus piernas y deteniendo la mano que Jared usaba para masturbarse, su ritmo se había vuelto desesperado por un alivio que Dean no quería darle tan pronto.

- Pero... - murmuro con un puchero en el rostro, sus ojos entre cerrados por el placer.

- Vas a correrte y si lo haces no te follare, ¿ok? - advirtió, liberando su agarre en la mano de Jared y metiéndose entre sus muslos de nuevo, lamiendo esta vez aun mas cerca, besando casi sobre la entrada. - No hagas tanto ruido. - susurro, dejando a Jared confundido y se inclino de nuevo para lamer esta vez si directamente sobre el virgen y rosado orificio.

La advertencia fue en vano pues un enorme gemido salió del antiguo empresario que ahí se estremeció de manera que Dean pudo ver su cuerpo reaccionar.

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamo.

- Mmmhmm - Dean gimió, extasiado por lo que causaba en Jared con las lamidas casi sedientas que le proporcionaba a Jared, probando su fuerte sabor. Aunque sabia que Jay no duraría mucho, por eso llevo dos dedos a su entrada ensalivada, todo eso sin dejar de lamer.

- ¡Dean, oh joder! - gruño, jadeaba como loco, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados productos del placer, su piernas abriéndose mas inconscientemente - Ahhh, ¡Oh, joder tus dedos! - sentía las fuertes falanges abrirse paso en su virginal interior volviéndole loco a pasos agigantados.

- ¿Nunca te habías hecho esto a ti mismo? - pregunta dejando caer saliva sobre la entrada para lubricarle mejor. - estas estrecho...no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

- No, ohhh nunca - murmuro saltando al sentir la caliente y húmeda saliva mojarle, a la vez que los dedos se deslizan con mayor facilidad.

- Pues...entonces si que eres un virgen. - sonríe para si mismo, sabe como hacer enloquecer a Jared, y va a poner en practica cada una de sus técnicas como activo, embiste rápido con sus dedos una vez que siente el esfínter dilatarse, busca por ese punto que le hará ver estrellas.

- Pues supo- ¡Ahhh! -Una extraña sensación le recorre, explosiva y adictiva haciendo que sus ojos casi se pongan en blanco- Ohh - sus caderas se empujan solas hacia los dedos casi por voluntad propia buscando repetir lo que sea que acaba de poner y que su mente parece aun no entender, perdida en un limbo nuevo de placer.

- Eso es lo mejor de ser virgen, querer que te toquen la próstata una y otra vez. - Dean se ríe bajo, sensual, mientras consigue fácilmente la próstata de nuevo, y esta vez no la deja ir, esta deleitándose demasiado con lo erótico de Jared removiéndose en la cama.

- Más - sus piernas se abren solas, su culo se contrae, sus pezones son rocas - Más - es demasiado el placer que lo recorre - ¡Se siente tan bien!

Dean gruño excitado, llevando su mano libre a su propia erección para masturbarse, mientras no despega la vista de un Jared.

- ¡Mío! - susurro, retirando los dedos y se lanzo a buscar el lubricante en la mesilla de noche, aceite para sus manos en realidad, cubriendo rápidamente sus dedos para luego meterlos, sintiendo aun mas lubricado el interior de Jared, y mucho mas fácil el deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡Métela, Dean! ¡Métela, Por favor! ¡Follame! - el placer era demasiado, la necesidad de sentir a Dean dentro había pasado ser más fuerte de lo que podía controlar, por eso estaba ahi con el pelo pegado a la frente, su fuerte pecho subiendo y bajando rogando porque el fotógrafo se lo follara.

- Ya voy, baby... - Dean saco los dedos y no perdió tiempo en acomodarse entre las piernas de Padalecki, dejando que este se acomodara bajo el, mientras se lubricaba, se frota un poco su erección, su frente apoyada con la de Jay que respira agitadamente al sentirle tan cerca de el, de una manera intima que ambos extrañaban a pesar de ser nueva al estar Dean dominando la situación, la cabeza de su miembro se apoya contra la entrada, ocasionado gemidos en ambos que son difíciles de acallar.

- Esta tan caliente - murmuro refiriéndose a la punta -Vamos... Dean, Te necesito, te necesito dentro - apresuro sus manos rodeando el cuello contrario.

Sus palabras provocan una sonrisa en Winchester, quien se muerde los labios conteniendo las ganas de introducirse de golpe, en cambio enfoca sus esfuerzos en enrojecer aun mas los labios de Jared, susurrando palabras obscenas sobre los rosados labios. Unos centímetros mas y esta mas adentro de su cuerpo.

- Joder, estas demasiado estrecho... - masculla sintiendo el calor se vuelve mas intenso a medida que se adentra en el cálido orificio.

- Te siento... muy grande - repitió causando otra risita que él acompaño antes de soltar otros jadeos - Enorme...caliente y tan duro - ya no sabia lo que decía todo era tan nuevo que solo podía jadear con alguna otra palabra de por medio, que muchos menos era coherentes -Joder... Follame, Dean, Follame - suplico cuando sintió las pelotas llenas y calientes del fotógrafo chocar contra su culo indicando que ya estaba totalmente dentro.

Dean solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, privándose de la vista de un desesperado Jared, que se había quedado silencioso debajo de su cuerpo, no quería verle morderse los labios, o esos ojos verdes totalmente oscurecidos de lujuria.

- Oh...olvide el condón... - susurra, chasqueando la lengua, comienza a moverse hacia atrás para salir del cuerpo de Jared, pero este le atrapa entre sus rodillas.

- No eso, eso no importa - dijo con dificultad - Quiero sentirte totalmente, así... que solo, muévete Dean hazlo - suplico algo en sus palabras denotaban desesperación como si ocupara sentir que todo era real y no algún cruel sueño.

- Ohh Jay...espera...un poco mas... - jadea tomándolo de las caderas, intentando calmarlo el movimiento circular que ha iniciado, pero Jared pone sus manos sobre la cama y se penetra el solo. - Jay! dios...tu culo es tan bueno baby...

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pecoso! - gimió sus pies temblando tanto por el esfuerzo de impulsarse como por las nuevas sensaciones -Ocupo más, Dean por favor - gimió más fuerte, una y otra vez, cuando logro que el movimiento al inicio torpe fuera mas seguido y profundo - Mas... Dean, ¡Ahhh!

Por fin, Dean se decidió a usar su fuerza para calmar el movimiento de las caderas de Jared, y comenzó a embestir dejando a su amante sin voz, entrando y saliendo del castaño, sin tener compasión una vez que le sintió abrirse, mientras intenta concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea ese apretado culo que lo esta llevando al cielo casi literalmente.

Se la mete duro, sintiendo la polla de Jared golpearse contra su estomago con cada embestida.

- ¡Oh Mierda! - un pequeño jadeo sorprendido dale de sus labios con cada embestida, sus piernas se cierra con más fuerza mientras parece haber perdido el control por todo el placer que le rodea - Dios... es delicioso - murmuro abriendo los ojos viendo la hermosa visión que tiene encima, Dean aprieta sus labios su cabello aunque corto se mueve en toda direcciones, sus pecas resaltan por el sudor y él solo puede darse cuenta de que siempre perteneció a ese hombre desde el primer momento - Soy tuyo... - murmuro llevando sus mano a acariciar las mejillas.

- Si...solo mío, Jared... mío y no de ellos...- jadea contra su oído, las embestidas haciéndose mas descoordinadas, pero no menos intensas. - Vas a venirte así...con mi polla en...tu culo. - murmura, dejando besos por todo el rostro de un muy jadeante Padalecki.

- Si... si, si solo lléname, lléname - murmuro con dificultad antes de tener que tomar un poco de aire más de lo normal mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba anunciando su orgasmo que empapo su pecho por la fuerza con que cada disparo de semen salía, su culo haciéndose por segundos más estrechos conforme se corría.

- Oh Jared... - Dean ahogo su grito de placer mordiéndole el hombro, dejando una marca sobre su piel morena.

La sensación de ese estrecho culo ordeñándolo sin piedad, terminando de exprimir su semilla, aunque sin dejar de embestir dentro de el. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el intenso orgasmo, el semen de Jared chorreando en su pecho y su abdomen, y se siente tan bien, tan caliente.

La mano temblorosa del castaño subió a acariciar la mejilla del rubio, disfrutando del estremecimiento tan delicioso que le rubio le dio jadeando un poco mas mientras él aun asimilaba la extraña sensación de estar tan mojado ahí abajo, el semen ya se salía un poco por la aun ocupada entrada.

- Se siente también, estar lleno de ti - murmuro dejando pequeños besos sobre los tentadores y regordetes labios ajenos.

- Me haces querer repetirlo de nuevo, Jay... - jadeo completamente cansado antes de salir de el, viendo como su semen chorreaba por los muslos internos de Jared. - ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto recostándose a su lado sin soltarle.

- Como nunca, vivo muy vivo y por sobre todo feliz - murmuro acurrucándose cerca del Winchester - No quiero irme - murmuro unos segundos después en que ambos sintieron sus respiraciones, empezando a quedarse dormido.

- No pienso dejarte ir...extraño demasiado dormir contigo...extraño demasiado tu cuerpo... - Dean da un suspiro que remueve las finas hebras del cabello de Jared. - Pero no puedo dejarte quedar...no a menos de que planees pagarle a Alona por cuidar de las niñas.

- Si ella y su amiga las cuidaran - concedo algo feliz de que el hombre tomara en cuentas a sus princesas - Me hace falta dormir contigo, te extrañaba tanto.

- Entonces puedes quedarte, ¿nos bañamos luego? Aun tengo hambre...pero me exprimiste las energías...literalmente. - susurro, su voz de nuevo ronca y sensual, erizando los vellos de Jared.

- ¿Como pude haber...¡Oh! - dijo recordando de pronto a que se refería el fotógrafo dejando ir una pequeña risa y un leve sonrojo.

- No te hagas el inocente, Jay...

- No es eso, es que soy algo lento con las palabras, aunque siempre intente disimularlo no era muy recomendable un ejecutivo así. - recordó con ironía, era como si recitara las palabras de su padre.

- Y tampoco es muy recomendable que sean gays... - Dean se rio alto, acomodándose en el pecho de Jared al este recostarse en la cama.

- Oh si, por supuesto mucho menos que sonrían. - continuo con esa pequeña burla que ambos hacían a su padre y su extraña forma de educar, que los tres Padalecki habían sufrido sin importar edad.

- Y que tengan novios sexys y calientes... - Continua Dean, alzando una ceja, como si buscara la aprobación de Jared.

- ¡Ufff! -dijo conteniendo la risa. - Esa era su principal regla, se quejaba mucho de ella. - rio atrayendo mas cerca al Winchester a su cuerpo.

- Estaba celoso de que tu si podías tenerme...todos lo están de que sea solo tuyo. - murmuro contra el cuello de Jared, se estaba tan cómodo estar en sus brazos de nuevo.

- Es una teoría interesante, Dean - murmuro pensando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero el ego de su novio era bastante alto como para subirlo más - Oh, yo... tengo que decirte algo - murmuro bajo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto separándose para verle a los ojos, debido al cambio de voz en Jared.

- Sinceramente no se como lo vayas a tomar, pero quiero ser sincero contigo en todo, es sobre la familia Harris. - hablo firme, pero se le notaba algo nervioso y mucho mas cuando noto como su pecoso se tensaba.

- ¿es realmente necesario que me lo digas? - su voz suena derrotada, sabe que deben tener esta conversación, aunque no esta seguro si ambos están en la misma pagina.

- Si, bueno no... pero no quiero ocultarte algo y que te des cuenta de nuevo por otras personas, mi hermana que últimamente se parece más a mama de lo que ella misma puede recordar. - Dean aprendió hace mucho tiempo que el tema de la señora Padalecki es un tema tabú en esa familia, nunca supo que paso con ella y el que Jared la mencione con esa expresión de pena es algo extraño. - entonces solo quiero ser sincero. – suspiro. - Si no quieres no te digo, pero si luego te das cuenta, no me reclames, por favor - su voz bajo un poco al decirlo expectante de una respuesta.

- ¿darme cuanta de que? ¿Tienes otro problema con los Harris? - Dean se separo del castaño, sentándose lejos de el en la cama, no quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir, aunque sabia que era necesario, y Jared tenia razón, era mejor enterarse por el que por otra persona.

- No, no es justamente eso - concedió tratando de calmarse - Pero ¿Te diste cuenta que quedaron en banca rota? - inquirió.

- Si, algo sobre una infesta de ratas en sus restaurantes, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Chris, como no estuve al tanto del mundo. - Dean se encogió de hombros, y una ligera sospecha se encendió en su pecho.

- Fui yo. - murmuro bajo, su tono es algo aterrador porque de repente parece el viejo Jared - Yo los deje en la ruina, tanto por mi hermano como por las niñas.

Dean se levanto de la cama de inmediato, caminando al baño. Jared suspiro saliendo de la cama detrás de el, pero no entro, quería darle su espacio así que se apoyo en la puerta.

- Siento decírtelo así, pero no lo que hice. Esa gente se metió con las pequeñas importantes cosas que tenia en mi vida, hirieron a Jeff, a mi hermano mayor y Gerald casi termino matándolo a golpes en vez de ayudarle ¿Sabes que aun se esta recuperando? - pregunto bajo, con algo de dolor los recuerdos de ese día asaltándolo. - Nadie lo sabe, Gerald cubrió todo bien, pero luego Danneel me emborracho y solo uso mi inseguridad contra mi, son un idiota por haber caído, pero ella también tuvo culpa y tu, tú, Dean, saliste herido. - su tono se volvió irritado y froto su cabello buscando calmarse - Siempre has sido intocable para mi, además Danneel no me daría la custodia, estaba loca. - dijo exaltado tomando algo de aire momentos en que el silencio en el lugar reino. - Yo no podría permitir que las niñas crecieran en alta sociedad, eso no es vida es un mierda y menos cuando solo serian herramientas de Gerald o Harris, no podía permitirlo... tenia que hacer algo…

- ¿y para eso tenias que usar tus sucios métodos de niño rico? - grito casi arrancando las cortinas de la ducha para meterse a dentro, su cuerpo desnudo quedando al descubierto de la vista de Jared cuando este empujo la puerta entreabierta. - Por supuesto que ibas a hacerlo. - dijo mas para si mismo, nivelando el agua. - ¿pero a quien le importa? No a mí por supuesto, tuve una vida dura también, y tu hermano al menos puede hablarte y te envía postales por navidad. Pero por supuesto, yo soy el intocable.

- Se que no fue correcto, no soy mejor que ellos quizás incluso somos la misma escoria. - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros. - Y se que tuviste una infancia mala, pero también él tener todo no la hace mejor, el punto esta en que no quiero ocultar nada no más, quiero que lo sepas todo incluso los aspectos feos. - se paso la lengua por los labios que se habían puesto algo seca por el monologo -Es la única cosa que nos hará avanzar, no ocultarnos nada ¿Qué opinas?

- Opino que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. Y solo para que te enteres, yo no fui el que te oculto algo en primer lugar. - Dean tomo el jabón de la pequeña repisa de la ducha, y comenzó a frotarse la piel debajo del agua.

- Lo sé, fui yo- murmuro decaído, queriendo no sacar conclusiones de nada antes de oír específicamente lo que él rubio quería decir, pero no pudo evitar preguntar siempre había sido un impaciente. - ¿Eso es un "No quiero saber mas de ti"?

- Eso es un estoy molesto contigo y no te pienso hablar hasta que se me pase...así que metete a la ducha. - dijo con voz calmada, mientras sus manos sacaban el jabón de su piel, sin mirar en ningún momento a Jared.

- ¿Contigo? - inquirió aturdido.

- ¿Quieres ir a la casa del vecino? - replico, casi gruñendo como un perro.

- No, no, no. - negó apresuradamente mientras entraba al baño con algo de timidez.

Dean se volteo hacia el, dándole un mirada acusadora, tomo el jabón y atrajo al Padalecki, ambos quedando apretados en el pequeño espacio que era la ducha, mas aun con la alta y grande figura de Jared, sus músculos ahora rociados por la ducha que Dean movía en su dirección.

- ¿Dean? - llamó con un puchero.

El rubio no respondió, solo comenzó a pasar el jabón por el amplio pecho de Jared, sus dedos apretando los pezones cada vez que pasaban por los pectorales de Jared, viendo como sus caricias hacían efecto en cierta parte de la anatomía de Jared, le estaba tentando a pedirlo, y su respuesta seria maliciosamente negativa.

- Dean. - esta vez fue entre una queja y un jadeo pues se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

Dean se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Jared y con su trasero tentadoramente pegado a Jared, la erección de Padalecki rozándose con sus glúteos, y sin decir nada, como si fuera normal el gesto entre ambos, comenzó a frotarse el cabello debajo del agua, el movimiento haciendo que su espalda se frotara con el pecho del mas alto.

- ¡Oh dios! - sospechaba que Dean pararía aquello en cualquier momento y eso seria su pequeña venganza, pero si era así pues se declara bastante tonto, pues no le importa porque aunque sea puede moverse un poco por esos calientes y pecadores glúteos bien vale quedarse con las ganas, por lo que abrazo a Dean y lo atrajo de manera que su polla quedara restregándose con el trasero del fotógrafo que se dejaba hacer pese a que Jared había empezado a dejar chupetones por todo su cuello de un pronto a otro.

Cuando el primer gemido abandono los labios gruesos de Dean, el movimiento entre ambos cuerpos se volvió mas violento entre ambos, Dean se acerco mas a Jared si era posible, moviendo sus caderas para conseguir mas de esa fricción pecadora, que ahora que había abierto mas sus piernas, podía sentir como la firme erección del alto frotaba su entrada.

Jared empezó a restregar con mas ahincó su polla por las blancas y, en su opinión, pecosas nalgas, su mano moviéndose a tomar la dura polla del mismo y como es su costumbre restregar la punta con su dedo gordo mientras su otra mano ni siquiera sabe en que momento había subido para jugar con uno de los pezones de su amante.

- Oh, Jay. - gimió el rubio, su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose. - Tanto tiempo...deseando esto... - su voz se corto al sentir como Jared incrementaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

- Yo... te extrañaba tanto - murmuro pasando varias veces su escurrida lengua por el cuello del otro totalmente enloquecido con el conocido sabor, sus manos aumentando el ritmo en cada lugar que torturaba haciendo que el Winchester se retorciera en sus brazos.

Dean apoyo sus antebrazos contra la pared mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, hasta quedar apoyada contra el hombro de Jared, su boca abierta por el gemido de placer que lanzo mientras se corría copiosamente en la ducha, el agua cayendo aun sobre sus cuerpos y lavando rápidamente el semen.

- Jared... - jadeo, moviendo sus caderas casi sin fuerza por el segundo orgasmos en menos de una hora.

Y el placer aumento cuando Jared derramo su semilla encima de sus nalgas, jadeando continuamente su nombre.

Dean se relamió los labios, y se recostó del pecho de Jared. El agua relajando sus cansados músculos.

- Dios...eso fue increíble...

- Mmmm, increíble y delicioso - murmuro sonriendo y sin despegarse del rubio.

-Te limpio y vamos a dormir ¿Te parece? - Jay aun no había respondido cuando Dean estaba girando en sus brazos con la esponja entre las manos.

- Suena como un buen plan - murmuro mientras sentía como sus ojos se le cerraban solos.

* * *

><p>Cuando comienza amanecer, con el sol colándose por las cortinas, su cuerpo apenas comienza a despertar, se siente cansado y cada musculo de su cuerpo protesta cuando busca escapar de la prisión a la que el cuerpo de Jared le somete, esta bajo toda esa montaña de musculo, con su rostro pegado al pecho de Jared que le acuna mas fuerte cuando intenta moverse entre sus brazos.<p>

No le queda mas opción que despertarlo, seguramente no sean mas de las siete, pero no quiere que llegue tarde al trabajo o que deje a las chicas con su amiga, principalmente por que no sabe cuanta confianza habrá entre ambos.

- Jay, despierta... - suena tan familiar las palabras de sus labios que puede sentir un aire de nostalgia removiéndose en su pecho.

- Es muy temprano, amor. - se quejo, para luego ronronear como un gatito mientras abrazaba mas el cuerpo de su amante.

- Si, pero...acaso piensas dormir hasta el mediodía... ¿Cuanto le pagas a Alona para que se quede con las niñas? - pregunto sin abrir los ojos, su voz adormilada resonando en la habitación.

- Hmp... Pues la mayoría del tiempo no me cobra, porque el sueldo con costos me alcanza. - eso jamás se lo diría a Dean, pero estaba claro que aun estaba medio dormido. - Así que a cambio le manejo la contabilidad de sus cuentas y algunos consejos en donde invertir.

- ¿el sueldo no te alcanza? - sin duda fue lo que Dean escucho claro y fuerte, y no tardo en reclamar una explicación.

- ¿Ah? - pregunto aturdido - Oh... no siempre, bueno depende es solo que... no mucho - contesto resignado lo mejor era no mentir aunque le apenara un poco el asunto.

- ¿no usas ningún fondo de la empresa? Después de todo es tuya. ¿Cómo sobrevives? - Continuo Dean con su interrogatorio.

- No, ya no es mía, es de mi hermana. - respondió incorporándose en la cama con un suspiro. - Mensualmente llega un fondo de gastos para mis hijas, no tuve opción, el abogado y mi hermana me amenazaron con arrancarme la cabeza. - es claro que es broma por la pequeña risa que deja ir, aunque el fotógrafo si cree capaz a Megan Padalecki de ello las únicas veces que la vio la pequeña mujer le dejo muy en claro que no confiaba en él. - si las quitaba de la línea directa de herederos, pero solo los uso para ellas, trato de que no les falte nada, pero no malcriarlas… - continúo bostezando. - Con mi trabajo, pagó las cuentas de la casa, alquiler mensual, comida y gastos personales

- ¿Y cuales son tus gastos personales? – inquirió, dándole una mirada acusadora, porque Dean podía ser muchas cosas pero no estúpido, y de algún lugar tenia que salir el dinero de los regalos de Jared.

- Oh - una risa nerviosa salió que ponían en su frente un enorme culpable. - Tu sabes ropa, desodorante... algunas salidas, rosas, colonias. - lo dijo entre mezclado con toda la intención y rezando algún posible dios en ese basto universo que no escuchara lo de las rosas.

Pero Dean si lo escucho, e incluso así la reacción que tuvo no fue la que Jay esperaba.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Apenas tienes para ti y estas gastando en mi? - su voz fue casi un chillido cuando se lanzo sobre Jared, besándolo con una sonrisa grande en sus labios. - Eso es tan tierno, Jay... - se rio burlón.

- No te rías. - murmuro un puchero atacando al rubio con una pequeña almohada.

- Eres un idiota. En serio...sabes que no tenias por que comprarme algo, no es algo que requieras para conquistarme. - le dijo con un puchero mientras se acercaba a besarle la nariz y el resto del rostro de nuevo.

- Pero... es quería me siento cómodo con ello, es una forma de decirte lo que aun no puedo con palabras - le abrazo ocultando su rostro en el cuello del fotógrafo. - Solo quiero que lo sepas...

- No lo necesitas, Jay. Lo se...incluso antes lo sabia...siempre fuiste fácil de leer...y estoy seguro de que lo dirás. Solo no quiero que vayas a dejar de comer o algo parecido por complacerme.

- Pero es frustrante no poder decirlo, no se porque mi cuerpo tiembla y las palabras no salen - si sabe porque pero muchas razones el mismo no las recuerda su niñez solo son gritos, golpes y llantos - Al mismo tiempo quisiera gritarlo y esa es la única forma que conozco, al menos por ahora...

- Shh... No te preocupes. Me encantaría que lo dijeras y digamos que he recuperado las esperanzas de que lo hagas algún día... así que no te presiones... - sus manos acariciaron el desordenado cabello de Padalecki, resaltando su expresión de niño.

- Bien- es un Bien casi con un berrinche de por medio y eso hace gracia al Winchester - Gracias Dean, por esto, por darme otra oportunidad- su mano sube a acariciar la mejilla contraria.

- No, Jay...no tienes por que agradecérmelo. - susurro, sus ojos escociendo al sentir las ganas de llorar atacándole, afortunadamente logro retenerlas.

- Claro que si. - rebatió de inmediato. - Gracias a ti me he vuelto a sentir vivo, he visto tu sonrisa de nuevo y he descubierto que te fascina molestarme. - agrego buscando desviar también la atención de sus ojos húmedos.

- No digas eso... - Dean negó con la cabeza, cuerpo temblando ligeramente, - no me hagas pensar en ti muerto. Simplemente no puedo. - Susurro, una lagrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla, no era la culpa de Jared.

- Oh Mierda... es que a veces solo no me doy cuenta cuando lo... lo siento - dijo abrazándolo, mejor dicho arrullándolo.

- Te amo. - susurra, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jared, mientras siente las lagrimas caer por su rostro silenciosamente.

Jared ahogó un sollozo y correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza acariciando la pecosa cabeza - Te lo diré algún día, lo prometo.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando Dean despierta esta solo en la cama, pero un olor delicioso llega a su nariz desde la cocina, se levanta y se coloca unos pantalones, agradeciendo ver la camisa que Jared llevaba puesta la noche anterior en la silla donde pone sus cosas, al menos no había sido un sueño.

Cuando entra en la cocina Jared ya ha puesto algo de huevos y tocino en dos platos y esta picando el pan en rodajas, se le ve sereno, moviéndose en lo que seria un entorno tan perfecto para el como el ser un empresario lo fue.

- Hey...

- Hola, pecoso - contesto sonriendo - No soy muy buen cocinero pero en los programas de TV ayudan en algo, así que espero este comestible

Dean hizo un sonido aprobatorio, acercándose a Jared por la espalda y besando entre sus omoplatos, era difícil decidirse que parte de la ancha espalda de Jared adorar.

- ¿Sabes de que serias un buen trabajador? - le cuestiona sin verle al rostro, aun con su boca adorándole.

- ¿Cómo de que? - murmuro con duda.

- De porno chacha. - respondió, dándole una nalgada y sentándose en la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

- Cabrón. - murmuro con un puchero, dándole un empujón con la mano una vez este estuvo sentado. Ambos empezando a reír. Era un ambiente nuevo y que Dean empezaba a apreciar.

- Esta delicioso.- murmuro, gimiendo de gusto y relamiéndose los labios. - seria suertudo si pudiera despertarme todos los días con esto.

- Yo también lo seria. - dijo al sentarse a la mesa. - Podría acostumbrarme a cocinarte todos los días. - murmuro feliz.

De la nada, sus palabras parecen tener otro significado en la mente de Dean, y el asunto se torna mucho más... paternal. Esas palabras indican el deseo de una vida con Dean y sus pequeñas, Dean odia pensar en que tengan que pasar el resto de su vida separados solo por que el no es lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a dos bebes indefensos.

Permanece en silencio mientras come, pese a que no es incomodo, Jared sabe interpretarlo.

Jared solo suspiro, con toda la paciencia que puede reunir. Sabe que Dean lo ama pero a veces, y quizás solo es por miedo no pero esta llegando a pensar que ese amor no es suficiente como para tomar en cuenta a las niñas.

- ¿crees que salgas temprano hoy? o ¿tienes algún otro plan? - pregunta tomando un poco del jugo que Jared le había servido en una de sus tazas.

- Hmmm - lo pensó unos segundos empezando a comer su desayuno también. - Si saldré temprano, tenia que ir a algún lugar pero aun no decido si es lo mejor, o correcto.

- ¿Qué lugar? - pregunto aun mas curioso.

- La universidad. - murmuro algo nervioso, esperando una reacción de Dean.

Dean escupió su jugo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Jared, fue inevitable que se ahogara y comenzara a toser incontrolablemente, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, y tuvo que respirar un poco para calmarse.

- ¿universidad? - repitió sin un tono en particular.

- Si, es que… - hiso una pausa buscando las palabras correctas. - Mi jefa cree que tengo el talento para ser más que un asistente así que quiere que lo piense, si acepto. moverá sus contactos y conocidos e incluso me conseguirá una beca, así podre estudiar veterinaria. - esta nervioso o simplemente aun no sabe si es buena idea, a pesar de que si es sincero consigo mismo ama la idea.

- Es...no se, ¿raro? - Dean tosió, al fin había recuperado su aliento. - ¿Para que...para que quieres estudiar eso? Digo, podrías regresar a lo que se te daba bien, la administración de empresas.

- Supongo que por mi edad si, pero me gustan los animales desde niño como a todo el mundo, siempre me llamo la atención, pero no pude elegirla. - murmuro sonriendo la nostalgia pintándose en su rostro. - Pero no sé, no quiero presionar a Alona con las niñas y esta el dinero, quizás eso me ayudaría un poco pero no sé - se llevo una mano al pelo frotando con desesperación. - No sé... yo no lo sé.

Dean parpadeo un par de veces confuso y luego soltó un bufido.

- Si es lo que siempre has querido entonces adelante, por mi no hay ningún problema...es solo que nunca te imagine estudiando. - rio bajito. - una de mis fantasías de pequeño cuando soñaba ser rico era no tener que estudiar, pero si tu quieres, Jay y es lo que siempre has querido entonces hazlo. No dejes que nadie influya en tu decisión.

-¿Es en serio? - la ilusión se oye en su tono y eso hace al rubio sonreír porque es como si el castaño pidiera su permiso o se lo consultara, cuando en el pasado simplemente decidía solo... eso le agrada que le consulte que actúen como una pareja real, donde una decisión que afecta a ambos la resuelvan juntos.

- ¡Claro! - Dean sonrió, volviendo a su comida. - Solo que me había sorprendido...nunca imagine que se te ocurriría eso, es sorpréndete lo mucho que has cambiado.

- La idea jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, fueron mi jefa y su novia han sido incondicionales conmigo desde que las conocí.

Dean sonrió chiquito.

- Les agradezco por ello, han cuidado de mi...novio. - susurro para si, pero con la suerte de que Jared le escucho.

- ¿Novio? - casi chilla de alegría y su sonrisa se hace hermosa a cada segundo. - Bueno, querido novio siempre he querido hacer esto. - murmuro levantando la cuchara en dirección a la boca del fotógrafo.

- Ni lo pienses... - había advertencia en el tono de voz de Dean, pero sus pecosas mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. - ¿Sabes que eres un manipulador verdad? - pregunto, pero como el era Dean Winchester, siempre terminaba cobrando venganza cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Tomo la cuchara entre sus gruesos labios, succionándola y gimiendo a medida que sentía el sabor de la comida en su boca, viendo como Jared no perdía de vista su boca que se movía de adelante hacia atrás por la cucharilla, como si estuviera succionando otra cosa. Por fin se retiro, relamiéndose los labios y volviendo a su posición.

- ¿Feliz?

- Ah... si, bueno creo, sin duda que te ves muy bien...- un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca haciéndole sonrojar.

- ¿Ves lo que provocas? - se rio Dean, acariciándole la barbilla dulcemente. - Ya termina de comer, que tenemos que irnos.

- ¡Hey, no! Tú lo provocaste solito. – replico, llevándose la misma cuchara a la boca con algo más de comida.

- ¿Qué te parece si...vamos al zoológico la semana que viene?...con tus nenas. - Pregunto de la nada, sabiendo al instante que hablo que había lo que había dicho era totalmente loco y fuera de lugar.

Lo primero que se escucho fue la cuchara caer a la mesa.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Es en serio? - la emoción es obvia en su voz.

Dean bajo la mirada apenado, ya lo había emocionado y no quería decirle que no, pero el miedo se había apoderado de el.

- Solo decía...no se, mejor olvídalo. - dijo levantándose de la mesa y limpiándose la boca, mientras se giraba con intenciones de ir a su cuarto.

- No, espera. - chillo el menor levantándose y tomándole de la mano, haciendo que se volteara momento que aprovecho para robarle un pequeño beso. - Claro... es una gran idea, solo me asustaste pero es genial, muy genial. - respondió agitado.

Dean jadeo sorprendido, aun en los brazos de Jared, mareado por el beso tan repentino y por la facilidad con la que Jared le manejaba.

- Ok...esta bien, tanta efusividad me sorprende. - murmuro confuso aun, tratando de recuperar la compostura en los brazos de Jared.

- Lo siento, lo siento - aun estaba acelerado y se notaba en sus palabras -Yo es que, oh es tarde ¿Me vas a dejar? - cuando Jared se había comido una tonelada de dulce y el no se había dado cuenta.

- Oh ok...si, claro no tengo ningún problema... - dijo aun sorprendido por la reacción del castaño, ni el mismo sabia porque coño lo había sugerido,_ "quizás Jared le echo algo al jugo y ni lo note"_ pensó un poco aturdido aun, mientras se vestía para salir.

Cuando salieron de la casa el sol estaba en lo alto y aumentaba el buen humor de ambos que durante todo el trayecto solo podían reír. Las risas comenzaron criticando las canciones que la emisora decía, Jared fue el primero y solo hizo reír al otro, pues él antiguo empresario no sabía muy bien lo que decía. Por momentos incluso se rozaban como adolescentes, pero siempre volvían a las risas.

El fotógrafo no cree haber reído tanto en su vida y mucho menos con él castaño al lado, pero es algo bueno y lo hace feliz. Aunque la sonrisa de Jared se corta cuando al girar en dirección a su casa ambos pueden ver la limosina lujosa estacionada en frente de ella, justo la que Jared había ordenado a su gusto personal.

- Megan. – musito, sintiendo la preocupación aflorar en su pecho. -¿Qué querrá?

Dean se bajo del auto cuando lo estaciono, observando lo molesto que lucia Jared, pero sobre todo lo resignado que se veía, seguía siendo igual respecto a su familia. Tan distraído estaba el antiguo empresario que ni cuenta se dio que Dean lo seguía a la casa, hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a la chica que venia saliendo como una estampida de la casa llena de flores en el patio.

- Hasta que apareces, Jared - mascullo la chica, casi como si ella fuera la hermana mayor en lugar de Jared, tenia una actitud muy parecida a la de Gerald, y como siempre, no se fijaba en Dean, a quien como siempre había sido, nunca le había importado mucho. - ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? No puedo creer que dejaras a las niñas con tu secretaria, por andar con este imbécil que solo te usa, ya te causo bastantes problemas.

Dean iba a interrumpirla, pero como todo Padalecki, la chica no le dio espacio para una palabra.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? - pregunto tirándole una carpeta a Jared, que apenas logro atajarla. - ¿Veterinario? ¿Estas loco? ¿Es que te gusta jugar a ser pobre? Mira este lugar, podrías tener un Pent House, las niñas podrían ser cuidadas por profesionales... - seguía y seguía hablando, sin dejar que Jared - que yacía con la mirada en el suelo - dijera nada.

- Jared.

Llamó extrañado de que él castaño no se defendiera, dándole un empujoncito con el codo sintiéndose a cada segundo más irritado de la palabrería de la pequeña mujer que en estos momentos se parecía terroríficamente a Gerald, su paciencia llego al limite cuando ella se burlo del sueño de su castaño, por lo que tomo los papeles que Jared tenia entre manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

- Esto pequeña, es el sueño de tu hermano que al menos tiene el valor de seguirlo, no como tu que solo hace lo que un imbécil preparo para ti y creo que le debes más respeto a Jared, es tu hermano mayor después de todo.

Su voz se hacia mas fuerte mas gruesa, tal y como Dean afrontaba a Gerald.

- Además no olvides que el es el padre de las niñas, es su decisión que hacer con ellas y solo para que coste es mejor que las cuiden personas normales a idiotas que no les enseñaran nada mas allá que la lujosa vida de niños ricos que ustedes recibieron.

Esta fuera de si, furioso de que esa mujer humille a Jared. Ella debería sonreír porque lo tiene consigo, el desearía mucho que Sam – su hermano - estuviera bien y la odia un poco más por ello, porque no aprecia lo que tiene.

- Pero es problema es que no sabes nada mas de lo que tienes en frente...

La cachetada que resonó volteo el rostro del fotógrafo con fuerza, pero este giro aun hacia la chica viéndole con ira en sus ojos.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito para enfadar a Jared, para despertarlo de su letargo y hacerlo responder a su hermano, que al tener su mirada enfadada retrocedió varios pasos, mirándole incrédula.

- Escúchame, Megan, tu vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima y te juro que vas a saber lo que es tener problemas, puede que ahora parezca indefenso, pero no lo soy, sabes muy bien que lastimosamente de los tres, fui el que aprendió mejor las mañas de papa así que si sabes lo que te conviene no vuelvas aquí. – la amenaza no necesitaba estar implícita, puesto que Jared le estaba dejando en claro que no la quería ver mas rondando su residencia. - no al menos hasta que reacciones y dejes de comportarte como la perra que nuestro padre siempre quiso que fueras, Jeff y yo ya salimos de eso, creo que es tu turno.

El llanto de los bebes se escucho desde adentro, la voz de Jared llena de furia parecía haberlas agitado mucho.

Cuando el llanto llego a los oídos del fotógrafo la reocupación le invadió, por un momento sintió que esas pequeñas no podrían tener la infancia normal que Jared tanto anhelaba para ellas y no quería ver a su novio destrozado por ello.

Respiro profundamente, alejándose del los Padalecki y asomándose por la puerta de la casa donde Alona abrazaba a una pequeña bebe y se le veía asustada, quien sabe que le había dicho Megan para dejar a una mujer como Alona asustada.

- ¿Por qué no vas arriba? - le dijo moviendo su cabeza. Cuando la mujer asintió y el volteo a Jared, este parecía a cada segundo a punto de explotar en la batalla de miradas que Megan parecía a punto de perder. - Jared, Jay, basta por favor. - murmuro acercándose a tomarlo del brazo y acariciándole en círculos la espalda buscando tranquilizarlo, el llanto aun se oía aunque un poco menos fuerte.

- No. - negó el castaño enojado viendo como su hermana retrocedía.

- Eres un imbécil, Jared, cuando este te patee el culo y te estés muriendo de hambre, veras que yo tenia razón, y vendrás rogándome. - murmuro por lo bajo, ahogando una maldición mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la limosina.

- Dios...tu familia esta jodida. - murmuro Dean, aun acariciando su cuerpo tratando de calmar la tensión en este.

- Oh dios. - suspiro su cuerpo temblando, haciendo que el rubio recordara que Jared no reaccionaba bien a la violencia incluso si no era para él. - Lo siento, siento que te golpeara lo siento. - Murmuro sintiéndose palidecer, su mano subiendo a acariciarle la mejilla

- Estoy bien, lo juro, solo fue un pequeño roce, deberías preocuparte por tus pequeñas, parecen que no le gusta que su papi se enfade tanto como a mi. - señalo con su cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa, donde se podía ver una Alona aun algo asustada.

-Oh... ¿Alona? - llamó extrañado viendo a la mujer pálida - ¿Y mis princesas? -pregunto quedito.

- Ya mas tranquilas, creo que dejaron de llorar cuando oyeron tu tono habitual de voz. - contesto la mujer con Tasha entre sus brazos, meciéndola de un lado a otro. - Lo siento, Jared, ella entro y no pude hacer nada para detenerla cuando comenzó a hurgar entre tus cosas.

- Tranquila, se lo que es lidiar con ella - su voz suena cansada pero algo triste. - Espérame adentro por favor Alona enseguida subo - la chica asintió mientras se daba la vuelta. El antiguo empresario solo suspiro volteándose a su novio y sonrió. - Puedes ayudarme a llegar al sillón no me siento bien.

- Por supuesto, Jay. - Dean le acaricio la espalda antes de entrar a la casa con el.

El lugar era cálido, colores caoba y beige, todo hecho de madera, al estilo de este nuevo Jared, y a pesar de que podía decirse que era mas lujoso que su casa, estaba seguro que este sitio era muchísimo mas acogedor. Tenía una sala grande con una alfombra roja que cubría el piso entero.

Los sillones estaban alineados a la izquierda, y allí fue a donde se dirigió para sentar a Jared, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda mientras lo veía suspirar.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - pregunto luego de un breve silencio.

- No - no pudo contener mas y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios - Tengo miedo, cada día me parezco mas a él, Megan me miro con miedo, el mismo con el que miraba a Gerald, dios...

- Lo siento, desearía poder quitar eso de ti, Jay... - susurro sentándose en las piernas de Jared que le abrazo de inmediato. - Pero...solo...solo estabas molesto y querías defenderme a mi...y a tus... - "hijas" - y a las niñas y eso esta bien, por que tu padre nunca quiso defender mas nada aparte de el.

- Si, supongo que si. - su voz no suena muy convencida y da un suspiro antes de que sus pensamientos abandonen su mente sin su permiso. - No entiendo porque quieres a alguien como yo...

- Hey... - dijo suavecito levantándole el rostro con la mano. - Te amo. - murmuro contra sus labios, besándole suavecito. - Y se que me amas, eso basta para tenernos juntos.

- Eres lo mejor del mundo. - murmuro aun con sus ojos llorosos pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo se...pero igual tengo que ir a trabajar, incluso si me duele dejarte. - dijo sintiéndose mal por tener que dejar esos brazos que lo abrazaban de forma cálida.

- Apuesto que Alona quiere descansar un rato de mis angelicales princesas. – dijo con una sonrisa pequeña asomando por su rostro, recibiendo un desesperado _"Siiiiiiiiiiii"_, que se oyó del segundo piso.

- Supongo que agota un poco tener dos, y mas aun cuando son así de "angelicales" - se burlo, causando una risita en Jared que le hizo sentir orgulloso de ponerla allí. - ¿me llamas en la noche?

- Si amor, yo te llamo - murmuro más tranquilo, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios contrarios.


	16. Fotografias de un inesperado regreso

**Capitulo 16 Fotografias de un inesperado regreso.**

* * *

><p>Habían tenido una semana ajetreada, casi no tenían tiempo para respirar siquiera una bocanada de aire, y decir que estaban exhaustos era decir poco a como se sentían. Christian había trabajado incansablemente para conseguirle los mejores contactos para desarrollar aun mas su carrera en el modelaje, y aunque Misha no se quejaba, era claro que no le caía muy bien Chris, quien ahora le quitaba a su modelo.<p>

Eso hacia reír tanto al modelo como al diseñador, quien ahora se tomaba una taza de café en un pequeño café cerca del conjunto residencial donde Vivian, en el apartamento del modelo, que era muchísimo mas grande que el viejo apartamento de Chris.

Había dejado a la princesa durmiendo, como no era de extrañar, pero si hubiese sabido lo que desataría dejar a Ian solo una mañana, nunca hubiera movido un pie fuera de casa.

* * *

><p>Ian se removió incomodo en la cama, despertando con un ligero quejido cuando sintió tanto frio a su alrededor, seguramente el madrugador compulsivo de su novio ya se había levantado y se encontraba atacando por ahí una pobre cafetería, en vez de estar con él disfrutando de las sabanas, un sábado, donde todas las personas normales, excepto Christian Kane, se quedan hasta las once de la mañana durmiendo, y eso es solo una hora aproximada.<p>

Un suspiro abandona su boca cuando abre los ojos y nota la almohada vacía frente suyo.

- Adicto al café. – refunfuño.

Se incorpora en la cama con algo de dificultad, porque aun su cuerpo esta algo torpe por el sueño, una mueca en su rostro cuando ve que apenas son las 10:40 de la mañana y su mano comprueba al notar las sabanas del lado de su novio frías, que Chris se fue hace una hora al menos.

El timbre lo saca de sus pensamientos y le extraña recibir visitas a esa hora, no cuando todos sus conocidos saben que él a esa hora esta dormido y no funciona, así que se levanta rápido pensando que puede ser alguna especie de emergencia, se coloca una camisa y se encamina a la puerta.

Sus pies descalzos se encorvan un poco por el cambio de temperatura y antes de abrir se acomoda un poco el cabello, aunque aun sus ojos se notan adormilados y justo cuando abre se pregunta mas bien si aun esta soñando, porque frente a él tan imponente como siempre están sus padres, ambos sonriéndole.

Es una extraña visión, que pensó que había olvidado con el pasar de los años; ellos nunca le rechazaron abiertamente, y aun su madre le llamaba por navidad, pero era claro que algo se había jodido en los Somerhalder y que no se repararía a menos que tuvieran una charla sincera.

Su madre se acerco a el, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando le beso en la mejilla, fue tan cálido el sentimiento que no evito que sus brazos se aferraran a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises, después de todo había heredado el azul de los ojos de su padre. Este permaneció en la puerta sin decir nada, dejando que Margaret Somerhalder abrazara a su hijo como no había hecho en años, y si Ian no hubiese esta tan dormido, seguramente hubiese dudado de tanto cariño hacia su persona.

- Oh, mi querido hijo. Es bueno verte de nuevo. - le saludo la mujer cuando se separaron, acariciando su cabello largo con cariño.

- Es también muy bueno verte, mama. - contesto Ian sonriendo. -Pero... Papa… - dijo saludando al hombre con una leve asentimiento de cabeza que el hombre imito. -¿Qué hacen aquí?, bueno es que nunca antes habían venido…

- Oh, cariño. Solo queríamos felicitarte, estamos orgullosos... - y allí esta esa palabra, que pese a sonar tan extraña dirigida a el por parte de sus padres, Ian no duda en creerla; quizás por que espero demasiado tiempo y porque aun después de esos años deseaba la aceptación. -... en muchas revistas ahora, mis amigas no dejan de hablar de lo hermoso que eres.

- Pero yo... Oh - una risa nerviosa sale de sus labios, mientras trata de que la emoción no le embargue demasiado - No se, yo no sé que decir solo gracias, pero pasen... les preparare algo, yo... lo siento estoy nervioso...

Ambos sonríen, y es extraño que los deje pasar a casa, uno detrás de otro, aun sonriendo mientras observan el lujoso lugar donde vive su hijo, los lujos que le rodean le sorprenden, y le hacen mirarse el uno al otro, una mirada que Ian se pierde mientras cierra la puerta.

- Bonito lugar, es realmente hermoso. - señalo la señora Somerhalder, tomando asiento en el sillón de piel.

- Oh, gracias, pero estoy por remodelarlo, bueno yo no porque no soy muy bueno en eso…. - indico recordando de pronto el detalle de su novio y sintiendo su corazón pararse en el sitio, él no quería negar a Chris. Pero tampoco hacer que sus padres en su primera visita en años salieran corriendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma, pero no podía hacerle eso a Chris no cuando siempre ha estado para él. - Lo remodelara mi pareja, ¿Un café? - inquirió buscando desviar el tema antes de que iniciara.

- Eso seria agradable, hijo. - hablo su padre, parecía a quien mas difícil se le hacia este cambio, pero estaba jugando bien su papel. - Ian, ¿así que tienes una novia? ¿Cuando la conoceremos? Quiero conocer a una mujer que tiene tan buen gusto como para decorar este hogar. - señalo, su mirada perdida en los tapices de las paredes.

- Oh... bueno - el que sus manos temblaran mientras preparaba él café era coincidencia - No mama, es que no es novia, es mi novio.

_¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que su madre no entrara en pánico?_

- ¿Novio? - es apenas un hilillo de voz lo que se escucha de la boca de Iason, el señor Somerhalder no parecer creer lo en lo absoluto.

No es raro que la madre de Ian, oculte su expresión decepcionada, a la cual su hijo mira herido, pero ninguno dice nada más, como si esperaran con la esperanza viva de que su hijo le dijera que todo era una broma pesada, y que seguía siendo tan heterosexual como siempre.

- Si... - su voz es apenas audible pero sincera. – Si, mama, novio, se llama Christian y debe haber salido por un café, cuando desperté no estaba conmigo en la cama y… - se detiene cuando se da cuenta que esta hablando mucho y peor aun de detalles no muy recomendables.

- Oh... - es decepción en su tono también, le hace sentir mal, ni siquiera presta atención al café en la taza que sostiene en sus manos porque sus padres vuelven a tener esa mirada con la que le despidieron años atrás.

Ambos mayores se ven a la cara, miradas asustadas y preocupadas. Al parecer sus padres siguen teniendo esa conexión profunda que les unió, luego de un tenso silencio, con una sonrisa insertada en su rostro, ambos Somerhalder se giran hacia el.

- ¿Cuándo podremos conocerle?

- Ah... ¿Hablan en serio? , es decir seguro esta por volver hoy es uno de sus días libre y yo... ¿En serio? - no puede ocultar su emoción porque aunque vio la decepción en sus rostros ellos quieren conocer a Chris, eso quiere decir que están dispuesto a aceptarlo... a ambos.

- Por supuesto...es sorprendente, y muy inesperado. - confeso la mujer, sonriendo débilmente cuando su hijo se acerco a ambos, dejando la taza de café frente a su padre. - pero si es lo que quieres...lo aceptamos, cariño.

- Si es lo que quiero, es decir lo quiero se que es inesperado pero - suspiro antes de decirlo - verdaderamente lo amo -el silencio reino nos segundos -gracias por aceptarlo.

Hay poco que contar luego de eso. Ian se sentó con ellos, conversando sobre su trabajo en la revista, notando como a veces su madre desviaba la mirada, pero la mayoría del tiempo esta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro casi tan grande como la de Chris cuando entre en la habitación, solo que la de este era genuina.

Al principio fue extraño, porque Chris se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando a Ian que se fijo en una bolsa de papel que este llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, olía a fresas con crema, el olor favorito de Ian, quien sonrió poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Chris, quien no podía apartar la mirada de otro par de ojos azules fríos como los de Ian, que le devolvían la mirada desconfiada.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto haciéndose una idea al oído de Ian.

- Mis padres. - murmuro preocupado. - Aparecieron de sorpresa. - agregó rogando porque todo saliera bien o al menos decentemente.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Que quieren? - pregunto en un susurro nada disimulado, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad al pensar en que esos eran los mismos que habían denegado de Ian.

- ¿Disculparse? ¿Volver a entrar en mi vida? -pregunto con ironía. - No he preguntado, Christian. - murmuro más bajo. - Solo por favor... - lo jalo del brazo alejándolo un poco. - No tienen problemas con nosotros amor, han cambiado...

- ¿Cambiado? Últimamente escucho mucho eso. - mascullo separándose de Ian y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde coloco el pastel en la nevera sin mirar a Ian que parecía preocupado. - Bien. - accedió al ver la mirada que su novio le daba, emprendiendo su camino a donde se encontraban los Somerhalder.

- Papa, mamá - llamó Ian frotándose las manos nerviosamente. - El es mi novio, Christian Kane. - se acerca a su novio y lo toma de la mano por dos razones, para que sus padres vean que no se avergüenza y para detener a su novio si entra en plan grosero.

No es que no se sepa comportar en publico, es simplemente que Christian les guarda aun mas rencor a sus padres de lo que el mismo puede sentir, es un sentimiento que no solo tiene con el sino con Dean también, protege demasiado a quien ama, por eso no es de extrañar que cuando le de la mano al señor Somerhalder casi le asesine con la mirada.

- Kane. - dice, sonriendo forzado cuando la mujer se levanta, pero al parecer ellos también parecen obligados.

- Somerhalder- gruño apretando con fuerza la mano del diseñador que le parece casi igual a la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con Ian, incluso los fríos ojos son los mismos, excepto que ahora los de su pareja son cálidos y seguros.

- Iason, cariño no seas así. -regaño la mujer. - Mi nombre es Margaret, joven, es un gusto. - aunque su voz es cordial, es como si con su mirada le advirtiera que no es de su agradó, pero que por alguna extraña razón le acepta.

Es sospechoso, esa es la palabra que buscaba para describir la situación desde que ha entrado, pero el tenso ambiente no le dejaba, y aunque Ian parece en calma, esta seguro de que si abre la boca se revelara su nerviosismo, haciéndolo balbucear como es tan propio de el.

- Es un placer conocerlos. Ian no habla lo suficiente de ustedes. - eso le hace ganarse un apretón en los dedos por parte de su novio. - espero disfruten de su estadía en la ciudad.

- Bueno es que algunas situaciones familiares se tornaron tensas- indico la mujer restándole importancia - Y dime ¿Cómo convenciste a mi hijo?

Kane puede jurar que la mujer iba a usar otra palabra menos mas comprometedora que convencer pero se contuvo a tiempo, eso solo hace que todo sea más sospechoso y más aun cuando definitivamente se da cuenta que el Padre de Ian cuenta los segundos buscando no tirársele encima.

- Solo lo enamore y no lo trate como la mierda que pensaban que era sus anteriores novias, las cuales como típicas mujeres se fueron llevándose gran parte del dinero que mi novio gano con su esfuerzo. - explico, y se notaba que era una batalla entre los Somerhalder y Kane, ver quien podía ser mas sarcástico que el otro.

- Oh dios - murmuro bajito Ian con sorpresa, pero cerro la boca antes de ponerse a balbucear como idiota. Después de todo, aunque no fuera la forma más correcta de decirlo, Chris tenía razón.

- Es una lastima, ahora me tiene a mi y es feliz aquí. ¿Cierto, Ian? - pregunto desviando su mirada al modelo, que mira alucinado la situación desde la seguridad de la espalda de Chris.

- Oh... Hijo, dios ¿Te robaron? - pregunto la mujer en una mueca de desagrado. - Seguramente fue bastante traumatizante, pero no todas las mujeres son así - pero antes de que la mujer continúe el señor Somerhalder interrumpe con claro tono irritado.

- Uno no siempre se topa con buenas mujeres, es cuestión de suerte aunque las hay.

_Indirecta dos,_ pensó Kane, le están diciendo a su novio que es cuestión de encontrar a la indicada.

- ¿Ah si? - contesto sonrojándose. - Muy feliz, no tiene de que preocuparse; Chris es todo lo que siempre quise. - la ilusión de Ian al decirlo es tan grande como la furia en cada rostro, haciendo que el diseñador se golpee mentalmente por la inocencia de su novio, y de que sin duda sus padres están al tanto y buscan algo, no sabe que, pero algo.

- Así que se quedaran al almuerzo, pensaba llevar a Ian a un restaurant no muy lejos de aquí. - dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Ian, quien sabia como a Kane le gustaba complacerlo.

- Me vas a llevar a… - dijo el joven olvidándose por un momento que sus padres están ahí, su pregunta es emocionada y sin duda sus ojos resplandecen al recordar los postres del lugar a donde irán.

Cuando Kane asiente, Ian lo abraza mas bien lo atrapa entre sus brazos casi saltando emocionado y justo cuando el modelo no puede verlos, sus padres al fin dejan sus falsas sonrisas y ven a Kane con lo único que sienten por él: Desprecio.

Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, los padres de Ian acceden, demás esta decir que el camino al restaurant es tenso y tedioso, van sin auto alguno, pasando entre la multitud sin que Ian le suelte de la mano, su novio va vestido elegante como siempre, como a Chris le gusta verlo. Camina pegados el uno al otro, y Chris trata de que no le afecte el aura de desprecio que desprenden sus suegros - aunque le de miedo llamarlos así.

No tiene consideración con esa gente, es incapaz de tragarlos, y le resulta algo molesto que Ian este tan emocionado con su llegada, cuando a el le trato como una mierda solo por ser gay, y era sorprendente porque sus padres desprendían desconfianza por todos lados.

El restaurant era de un conocido de Chris, así que conseguir las mesas a esas horas del día fue cuestión de segundos, en los que los padres de Ian miraron sorprendido el trato que tenia el hombre con gente importante, se notaba que sabia moverse, y ambos Somerhalder se forzaron a aguardar silencio.

- No puedo creer que me trajeras - murmuro Ian recostándose en el hombro de Chris olvidando con quien venían.

- Lo planee toda la semana. - respondió complacido, devolviéndole la sonrisa que Ian le dedico. - Es un buen lugar para tener una agradable comida, y va a acorde a tus gustos. - su ojos se giran a la mujer que les mira - aun con esa sonrisa forzada. - Ian tuvo que ser bastante duro de complacer con su gusto por los dulces.

- Eres el mejor - aludió sonriendo dejando un beso en los labios ajenos que Chris aprovecho para profundizar con toda la malicia del mundo.

- Lo se... - murmuro luego de separarse de Somerhalder, mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de sujetar su barbilla solo para que se fijara en nadie mas que el, adoraba tener toda la atención de Ian sobre el.

Y la tiene los ojos azules brillan como siempre que están en un momento tan intimo y aunque ambos padres de Ian están tensos el muchacho ni les pone atención hasta que la mujer carraspea.

Se separan mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, recuerdan cuando se perdían en los ojos de los otros casi hasta el punto en el que el Winchester era capaz de cometer suicidio delante de ellos y ni lo notarían.

Ian tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, y Chris una sonrisa satisfecha mientras posa su atención en el menú, los padres de Ian no han dicho nada aun, e Ian esta demasiado concentrado en Chris como para recordarlos la mitad del tiempo que llevan juntos desde que salieron del apartamento.

Ya esta complicada la situación, pero Chris siente que debe demostrarle que hay algo oculto detrás de esa visita sorpresiva.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? - inquirió la mujer, algo sorprendida por los precios en el menú que sostenía, sin duda su hija y ese tenían un estilo de vida justo como el que ella necesitaba.

- Un año. - respondió Chris por Ian, que miro expectante a su madre. - llevamos un año juntos, Margaret.

- Un año no es mucho tiempo, seguro aun tienen muchas cosas que establecer o que no tienen en común. - menciono la mujer dejando el Menú en la mesa - Tu padre y yo, no nos establecimos bien sino casi tres años después de conocernos.

- Bueno, esa será nuestra meta, tres años y luego nos casaremos en Nueva York y nos iremos a las Bahamas de luna de miel. - susurro casi al oído de Ian, haciendo rabiar aun mas al señor Somerhalder que ya se estaba arrepintiendo e todo el asunto.

- ¿Casarse...? - murmuraron ambos reponiéndose lo más rápido que pudieron cuando captaron la atención de Ian, que sin darse cuenta se había estremecido con la voz de su novio y su traviesa mano que estaba sobre su regazo.

- Si, mama. - respondió el modelo con una sonrisa, pero cualquier replica se vio interrumpida por la comida que traía la camarera, que tenia ya una orden preestablecida, sorprendiendo a Ian con un pastel que le hizo agua la boca, y casi se podía ver el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Después de un día muchísimo más tranquilo en el trabajo, Dean se encamina a su sofá revisando cada llamada que tenia en el teléfono, no encuentra nada del otro mundo hasta que ve como unas tres llamadas de Chris lo que es raro, porque se supone que ese día llevaría a Ian al restaurante que él modelo se estaba muriendo por ir. <em>Sin duda algo salió mal -<em> pensó mientras marca el numero del diseñador.

No tarda mucho para que escuche la voz cansada de Kane al otro lado de la bocina, le causa gracia que siempre del humor que este responda el celular igual pero esta vez es visiblemente diferente. Suena desganado cuando le habla.

- Hey, ¿Qué paso? ¿Ian tuvo otra crisis? - pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá y subiendo sus pies a la mesita de la sala.

- Hey. - reclamo sin ganas. - Lo haces sonar como si saliera con una mujer y no, no exactamente, peleamos por terceros como siempre. - informo recostándose en la pared y dejándose a resbalar al suelo de su casi vacio apartamento, aun no lo había entregado al casero pues aun estaba empacando y entre tantas cosas que hacer no había tenido tiempo de ni siquiera terminar de llevar sus cosas al apartamento del modelo.

- A mi me parece una mujer, pero no salgo con el así que no me importa que sea. - murmuro encendiendo la televisión y observando el reloj, no queriendo que Jared llamara ahora que estaba ocupado con Chris. - ¿y quien fue esta vez? ¿Su madre? - pregunto con sorna, sin saber que le había acertado de lleno.

- De hecho si. - es un susurro y Dean cree haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Que? - cuestiona, alzando una ceja sin gracia, enfocado en que buscar en su memoria que era lo que tenían mal los padres de Somerhalder, pasan un segundo antes de que lo recuerde y suspira sin dejar a Chris contestar. - ¿Homofobos?

- Aparte de que lo despreciaron cuando siguió su sueño en el modelaje, no lo han visitado en mas de seis putos años y de repente aparecieron como si fueran los perfectos padres.

- ¿Y el esta de su lado? - pregunta Dean, aunque sabe que la respuesta esta mas que implícita en el argumento que le presenta Kane, seguramente Ian confía en ellos y por eso habían peleado, eso es todo lo que puede pensar Dean.

- Justo ese es el problema, Ian es muy inocente y cree que sus intenciones son sinceras pero Dean, sinceramente dime que no es sospechoso lo despreciaron por querer modelar y si de repente es gay ¿Se lo toman tan bien? ¿Soy solo yo el desconfiado? ¿Es eso?

- No, es justo. Tienes razón, no entiendo porque Ian siendo el del problema no se haya dado cuenta... - Dean suspiro, frotándose las sienes con su mano libre. - ¿supongo que el razonamiento con el chico no te fue nada bien? No sabia que era tan problemático, si hubiese sabido eso ni te hubiera dejado acercarte. En serio...tienes un gusto para estos chicos, sabes que tendrá que aprender por las malas... ¿cierto? - Dean se recostó del sofá, apartando la vista del televisor y centrándola en el techo.

- Hey, Jared es bastante melodramático. - dijo haciendo reír al fotógrafo. - Pero no, el razonamiento no fue bien, no sé si es porque cuando estamos juntos no le presta atención a nada más o porque no quería verlo, pero no se dio cuenta de las miradas de asco - hizo una pausa para luego reír aunque la risa era triste. - espero sea la primera opción.

- Oh, incluso así no pierdes tu ego. - se burlo Dean. Pero el comentario de Jared le había llevado a los recuerdos del día anterior, de como le había pedido una salida a Jared con sus hijas, y de repente parecía que tanto Chris como el tenían las relaciones mas complicadas del mundo. - la otra vez lo arreglaste hablándolo, pero...quizás esta cegado por que quiere ese amor no amor que ellos le ofrecen ahora, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué que mas podría ser?

- Si... supongo que tanto tiempo anhelándolo le hace falta, después de todo Ian los quiere demasiado - suspiro golpeando su cabeza con la pared varias veces - Pero hay algo extraño, ellos no solo quieren a pesar de que no lo han dicho que se aleje de mi, también quieren algo más su forma de observar el departamento de Ian, es como si de pronto hubieran encontrado la gallina de los huevos de oro.

- ¿Crees que quieren dinero? - pregunto Dean dudoso si su amigo le gritaría por lo que decía, pero total, seguro y tenia razón. - no creo que admiren tu gusto por la decoración.

- Lo sé - rio con lo ultimo - Y si, creo que buscan eso, pero Dean maldición Ian detesta eso, casi todas sus anteriores novias lo buscaban por dinero, lo detesta y se que saldrá herido si es eso. - informo de sus sospechas, que pese a exteriorizarlas, se sentía igual de frustrado.

- Si, bueno no puedes decírselo, te matara si siquiera lo insinúas...espera, ¿lo insinuaste? - pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Siempre de joven me decías que mi boca seria mi perdición ¿Recuerdas? - eso es un si peso el fotógrafo.

- Diablos, Kane. Eres un jodido insensible, te juro que si yo fuera Ian te hubiera metido una escoba por tu trasero. - Gruño rodando los ojos, no tenía ninguna duda de que Misha tenia razón cuando le llamaba neandertal. - ¿Qué mas te dijo? ¿Te hecho?

- Se contuvo mucho pero al final me dijo que necesitaba estar solo - gruño - Pero, Mierda es la verdad ¡No entiendo que hice mal!

- No hiciste nada mal... solo confiaste en tus instintos. - Dean suspiro, deseando que el a veces siguiera su instinto. - mira, Chris, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? No quiero que estés solo.

- No es como si me fuera a morir - murmuro con la voz rota. - Tengo miedo que si lo ponen a elegir, los escoja a ellos...

- Si hace eso, es realmente estúpido, Chris, no después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, quizás deberías hablar con Misha, si hay alguien que cale mas hondo en esa cabeza es el, después de todo fue su hijo desde que entro a modelo. O quizás solo debas volver a tu vida anterior... - agrego, sabiendo que se ganaría mas de una maldición por ello.

- Muérete, Winchester. - aunque lo dice sin fuerza. - Lo amo, jamás podría volver a ser lo que era, el me cambio la vida, no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo...

- ¿Ahora comprendes porque no puedo dejar ir a Jared? - pregunto suavecito, si no fuera Dean Winchester sus ojos estarían húmedos.

- Lo comprendo. – murmuro. - lamento haber sido tan maldito este tiempo con el tema. - Chris debe estar bastante mal para que se disculpe, porque es algo que simplemente no va con él.

- No te preocupes, tenias toda la razón. - Dean asintió, como si Chris pudiera verle. - no quiero que lo tuyo y lo de Ian se arruine, soy un fotógrafo indagador después de todo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Estas sugiriendo lo que creo que sugieres? -su tono es interesado y claramente algo emocionado.

- ¿Vas a pagarme o te devuelvo el favor de los Harris? - pregunto Dean, poniéndose de pie y apagando la televisión mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- Lo que sea, como quieras solo... investiga hasta lo ultimo de sus padres, por favor. - inquirió ansioso.

- Con una condición. - Dijo Dean, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y mirando la cama donde días antes había estado el cuerpo de Jared.

- ¿Ah? Oh. Por favor ¿Cual? -pregunto nervioso.

- No le digas a Jared. - fue toda su respuesta, deseando que Chris entendiera su miedo porque Padalecki no se enterara de esto, mucho menos cuando se había molestado con el por usar sus trucos sucios como empresario la ultima vez que se habían visto cara a cara. - No quiero que sepa que estoy investigando a alguien, ¿ok?

-Si... entiendo - murmuro algo confundido.

- Bien, entonces ten por seguro que llegare al final de esto, mi querido Watson. - Dean sonrió, lanzando un beso al aire que llego a los oídos de Chris. - Te amo, ahora déjame dormir y ve a dormir tú también.

- Oh dios, no responderé a eso, lo único que me falta es que vaya llegando Ian y lo escuche... espero ahora soy yo el rey del drama ¿Cierto?

- Hey, me la debes, recuerdas esa vez que me lo dijiste y Jay te escucho, no me hablo por tres días. - refunfuño acurrucándose debajo de las sabanas, mientras sostenía el celular aun. - Y siempre has sido una reina del drama Chris. A tu manera.

- No me jodas, eso fue tu culpa te pusiste mimoso. Cariño - bromeo sintiendo un poco mejor - Y no me digas nada que tu también eres una reina del drama.

- Idiota. Vete al infierno, necesito dormir. - suspiro, ya a estas horas Jared no llamaría, y el podría tomarse una buena siesta hasta el día siguiente. - no pienses mas en el asunto, estarán bien.

- Espero que si… - susurro un poco mas tranquilo -Oh y antes de que te metas en tu camisa, con tu tratamiento facial y demás como van las cosas con el Padatonto y sus hermosas nenas

- Te odio, era feliz hasta que preguntaste, pues la verdad no hay nada de especial que contar a menos que detalle el hecho de que lo invite a salir, con ellas en el menú. - su voz se fue haciendo un susurro apenas audible, era claro que le daba vergüenza contarlo.

- Oh vamos, sube ese tono de voz, lo que hiciste es bueno. - regaño dejándose caer totalmente al suelo. - Quiere decir que estas empezando a intentarlo, además ya veras como te agradan según Ian son hermosas, a mi me parecieron pequeñas Padalecki y antes de que preguntes, Jared el agradeció a mi chico por ayudarlo y ese día andaba con las niñas, fue imposible que no las viera...

- Dios, eso puso una imagen vomitiva en mi cerebro, gracias Chris. - Mascullo girándose en la cama y buscando posición para reposar mejor. - pues no lo pensé, y no creo que este listo para...no se, llevar niños de un lado a otro, es extraño siquiera pensarlo que tendré que cambiar pañales o algo y el es muy delicado con ellas.

- Bueno, ya sabes que tendrás que adaptarte pero en serio Dean, no te comerán... bueno al menos una de ellas - dijo luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

- ¿Una de ellas? - pregunto soltando una risita. - si son como Jared me adoraran y amaran como su padre adoptivo... ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué diablos dije? - se recrimino, escuchando la risa de Christian de fondo.

Que pronto pasaron a ser risas histéricas.

- Bueno Papi, conoce a tus hijas, una de ellas parece que tendrá el carácter de tu chico antes de que todo esto iniciara, y es celosa con Jared y su hermanita… - hizo una pausa. - Aunque si me lo preguntas la otra se ve muy angelical, pero dudo que lo sea, ¿Qué le parece futuro padre? - se burlo de nuevo.

- Que puedes irte al infierno ahora y dejarme solo. No es algo de lo que reírse. - le regaño, pero Chris en ese plan era imposible de razonar, al menos se estaba riendo y eso era lo bueno. - de cualquier manera... buscare una forma de cancelarlo, aun no estoy listo para esto.

- Manéjate con pies de plomo, sabes tan bien como yo que eres la cordura de ese hombre, buenas noches, Deannie.

- Buenas noches. - respondió, dejando que el celular resbalara a su almohada, como siempre Chris le dejaba pensativo luego de una conversación de chicas como ambos la llamaban. El era la cordura de Jared, ¿acaso Ian lo era de Chris?


	17. Fotografías sobre un amor fragil

**Capitulo 17 Fotografías sobre un amor fragil**

* * *

><p>Es domingo por la mañana. El sol se cuela por su ventana y maldice haberlas abierto en mitad de la noche debido al calor, se enrolla mas en la sabana, ignorando el zumbido de la abeja que le ha despertado, y aunque suene raro una abeja dentro de su residencia, no tarda en darse cuenta de que no es ningún insecto, sino su celular.<p>

Se niega en redondo a contestarlo, son las diez de acuerdo a su reloj de mesa, y así lo hace, se vuelve a quedar dormido, puesto que quien fuera que llamaba se había rendido con solo dos timbres.

Poco después, pasado el medio día, cuando Dean estaba mas consciente de lo que hacia - que era ver una película en la renovada oscuridad de su habitación luego de que cerrara las cortinas - su celular volvió a sonar.

- Kane no me vengas a llorar a estas horas, por favor. - suplico como siempre que le pasaba cuando no veía el remitente de la llamada. - no estoy para nadie.

- ¡Oh dios! No me digas que estas durmiendo aun pecoso. - dijo una voz conocida al otro lado, y se notaba que se divertía y por supuesto no era Kane.

- Jay... - murmuro, una sonrisa tonta formándose en sus labios. - algo así, aun tengo sueño y dormí toda la noche, es una maldición... - dijo entre bostezos cortos, mientras se desperezaba en la cama.

- Lamento haberte despertado - se disculpo sonriendo también. - Es que me hacías falta.

- ¿A estas horas de la mañana? - pregunto dando otro bostezo. - Dios, ¿Acaso no duermes? - sin duda le sorprendía que alguien un domingo pudiera estar conscientes a esta hora del medio día, si a su juicio era demasiado temprano para hacer la primera comida del día. Se estaba volviendo un perezoso, de eso no le quedaba duda.

- Dean. - se quejo riendo. - Casi son la una de la tarde, ya limpie, alimente a las niñas, las lleve al parque, las regañe por molestara otros niños, hice las compras de la semana. - enumero orgulloso.

- Que ama de casa estas hecho, ¿Estas vistiendo un vestido ahora y te maquillaste? - la burla en su voz fue mas que notoria para Padalecki que rodo los ojos con la pregunta que su novio le hacia. - aunque no niego que seria una buena vista, prefiero tu cuerpo desnudo a que este embutido en un vestido de chacha.

- Entonces ¿Qué hare con el disfraz de empleada francesa que tengo en el armario? - murmuro con un tono bastante convincente.

- Oh, dios... ¿estas jugando conmigo? - su voz sonó seria al teléfono, y Jared conociendo a Dean, intuyo en que dirección iba la otra mano del Winchester con solo el sonido de las sabanas removerse al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Eso es un "no lo botes, Jay"? - dijo conteniendo la risa, un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo al imaginarse la mano de su novio acariciar la seguramente erección mañanera, o debería decir de medio día.

- Eso es un quiero verte en ello, quizás me envíes unas fotos, siempre puedo prestarte una de mis cámaras o sencillamente puedo tomártelas yo...siempre tuve curiosidad por hacer una colección erótica de tu cuerpo solo para mi. - esas palabras bastaron para hacer enrojecer de pies a cabeza a Jared. - ¿no te gustaría?

- Depende de las posiciones que quisieras que haga al posar para ti... - murmuro su propia mano bajando a su entrepierna - ¿Alguna en mente?

- Mmmm, tengo un montón en mente, cada una mas obscena que la anterior, quizás tenga que ponerle nombre a cada sesión...pero definitivamente mi favorita será de cuando te masturbes... adoro verte perder el control. - no era ninguna sorpresa para Dean sus palabras, una de las metas en su matrimonio fue derretir el hielo que lo separaba de Jared, y ahora que había cambiado, quería aprovecharse de ello.

- No es justo. - se quejo como un niño. - Así hago casi cualquier cosa, digo - se sonrojo al decirlo - Cuando me ves masturbarme me pierdo mucho. - se volvió a quejar haciendo reír a su novio - ¿Que tal con un vibrador? Siempre he querido probar uno

Jura que casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar eso de la boca de Jared, nunca imagino esas palabras viniendo de la boca de Jared, y le causa risa que le haya regañado en un momento por querer usar un juguete sexual.

- Con que un vibrador, ¿eh? - repitió, riéndose y apretando la palma de su mano mas contra la erección debajo del boxer. - así que a papa le gusta jugar sucio ¿eh? Pensé que seguirías siendo igual de puritano que siempre, quizás te preste uno de mis vibradores con la condición de que me dejes grabarte en video.

- No es que fuera puritano - el tono de Dean es tan caliente que derretiría el polo norte, al menos en su opinión. - Es que, no sé... me daba pena y me esta volviendo a dar - murmuro con un puchero - Espera... ¿Tienes una colección de vibradores?

- Quizás...tengo uno que tiene cuentas incrustadas, se siente genial, quizás podamos probarlo pronto, solo si aun te sientes valiente para hacerlo... sabes que no te forzaría a nada... - susurro, y suena mas intimo que antes.

- Lo sé... - sonríe cuando lo dice porque es cierto, el se entregaría ciegamente a ese hombre y sabe que todo saldría bien - Pero tengo curiosidad, quiero hacerlo y que me graves no suena mal - murmuro sonrojado.

- Adoro tu curiosidad, me permite planear muchas cosas para tu futuro... ¿te estas tocando? - pregunta con malicia, la voz de Jared suena un poco extraña, y esta seguro que eso que escucho mientras hablaba fue un gemido.

- ¡No! - pasan unos segundos en que ambos se quedan callados. - Hmmp... Si, un poco - murmuro apenado -Es que ¿Tú te has escuchado? Recién levantado te escuchas tan sexy.

- ¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con la charla sino con mi voz? Recuerdo que una vez te corriste con mi voz, sonabas tan desesperado por tenerme... - la sensualidad en su seductora voz se incremento, ocasionando que Jared gimiera esta vez más alto. - ¿Has probado tus dedos, Jay, después de lo que hicimos?

- Yo - su voz se oye temblorosa, es evidente que esta caliente, y que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta con esa sensual voz en su oído - Hoy en la mañana... en la ducha...

- ¿Cuantos? - no es posible que Jared se sonroje mas de lo que esta con la pregunta, algo que no hacia antes, y sin duda no sabia porque se privaba de todo el juego de seducción caliente en el que Dean podía meterle.

- Tres... nada más. - contesto dejando ir un pequeño jadeo.

- Tres es suficiente para tener apretado alrededor de mi, dos es perfecto para enloquecerme... - susurro como si hablara en su mente en vez de susurrarlas al oído de su novio. - dios, necesitamos repetir eso de nuevo...ir mas lento.

- ¿Mas lento? ¿Cómo alguna idea en especifico? - pregunto con tono travieso. - Porque estaba pensando que me gustaría montarte...

- Montarme es bueno, ese cuerpo bien formado tuyo, casi puedo ver tus músculos temblando por el esfuerzo de follarte mientras yo solo me recuesto y disfruto de ese delicioso agujero... - su mano da un apretón en su entrepierna, calmando los estremecimientos que le causan el solo imaginarse a Jared.

- ¿Te gusta mi agujero? - se sonroja cuando lo dice, no esta ni seguro de lo que sale de su boca pero le calienta demasiado escuchar a Dean tan desesperado por él.

- Por supuesto, fue lo que siempre busque en una mujer y solo conseguí en ti... un error que no lo probáramos antes, nuestras noches hubiesen sido mas larga, porque no habría manera que me separaras de ese sensual cuerpo. - quizás si lo hubiera hecho les hubiera unido aun mas en matrimonio. - puedes tocarlo Jay, mientras hablamos.

- Yo... - un gemido sorprendido sale de su cuerpo pues al rosar la entrada un estremecimiento delicioso recorre su cuerpo - Dean, mmmm, me siento vacio sin ti…

Ese gemido acompañado de las palabras es suficiente para que Dean se deshaga de la poca ropa que tiene puesta, quedando desnudo sobre las sabanas beige y rodeando con su mano su erección dura como roca y comenzando a masturbarse.

- Chúpalos, Jared, piensa en que me succionas a mi...quiero escucharte lamerte los dedos.

Lo próximo que escucha el rubio solo los lametones y sensuales succiones que el castaño hace al chupar sus dedos, la línea se llena de estos sonidos y sus oídos, todo a su alrededor y el desearía tener esos labios alrededor de su polla en estos momentos.

Tragándoselo hasta el fondo mientras el le susurra palabras sucias para alentarle a hacerlo mejor, convertirlo en un experto solo para el. Quiere verlo sobre sus rodillas con su boca llena de él. Lo anota en la lista de cosas por hacer cuando estén solos en una misma habitación.

- Llénalos bien de saliva, Jay, porque es toda la lubricación que tendrás cuando te penetres, quiero que lo sientas.

- ¿Quieres... Quieres que me penetre? -. Pregunto con los dedos dentro, por lo que su voz sonó fuera de lo normal pues su boca estaba llena de sus propios dedos.

- Hasta el fondo... - susurra lamiendo la palma de su mano para hacer la fricción con su polla mas intensa, con el pensamiento de la boca de Jared sobre el. - quiero que los metas hasta el fondo.

- Bien... -accedió, sin duda estaba demasiado caliente como para negarse, sus manos traviesas se movieron a su entrada de nuevo, envolviéndola con sus ahora mojados dedos - Mmmm Dean, es delicioso solo rosar

- ¿Arrepentido de no haberlo intentado antes, Jay? - pregunta con voz ronca, ralentizando el movimiento de su mano para no correrse tan rápido al escuchar los pequeño gemiditos que Jared suelta.

- Hmmp – jadeo, su cabello largo ocultando sus ojos, que permanecían fuertemente cerrados. - Si... muy arrepentido, pensar en todas las noches que pudiste habérmelo hecho, dios… - resoplo cuando la punta del primer dedo entro haciendo estragos en su muy ya caliente cuerpo.

- Jay no tienes idea de lo que me haces, adoraba que me dominaras, despertar cada instinto animal que tenias, pero no sabes cuanto desee hacerte mío... y de lo que me arrepentí cuando nos separamos... el como me marcaste tuyo pero yo no lo hice... - susurra agónico, masturbándose lento, al ritmo que sabe Jared esta introduciendo sus dedos.

- Eso... eso ¿Quiere decir que... tu quieres, _ohhh_ marcarme como tuyo Dean? - pregunto con voz ronca, excitada que aumentaba con el paso de los segundos. - ¿Dominarme? ¿Hacerme tuyo?

- Si... - es apenas un siseo lo que sale de los labios de Dean. - todo para mi, Jay, de nadie mas, sin nadie mas. - murmura, sintiendo como el placer llega hasta la punta de sus pies. - mételos Jay, prepárate para mi...

Un quejido bajo salió de los labios del antiguo empresario. - Quiero que me abras, muy fuerte... que me recuerdes a mi único dueño. - esta gimiendo en cada palabra que deja ir solo hay pasión y pasión y desesperación, nada más.

No solo es Jared quien se siente a punto de combustionar de placer, Dean esta en las mismas condiciones, cada uno por su lado deseando tocar la piel del otro, es un juego que ya han jugado antes, y ambos se siente como si estuvieran atados a vidas diferentes mientras se escuchan gemir casi de forma simultanea.

Dean gime cada vez que el ex empresario lo hace, sus dedos tocando su entrada, sitiando el musculo con una paciencia que Dean envidia, pero que le ayuda a saber el momento en el que el primer dedo y el segundo entran, casi puede imaginar lo apretado que estará, lubricado solamente con su saliva, puede sentirlo subir y bajar por su miembro, apretarle con cada anillo de músculos hasta que ambos queden satisfechos por el momento.

- Mas rápido, Jared...quiero escucharte gemir mas alto. - exige, su voz es como la miel, esparciéndose por la piel morena perlada de sudor y placer.

- Estoy apretado... estoy muy... _Hmmmmm Imagínate tu polla Dean, abriéndome con fuerza, dura y caliente_… - mas suspiros salen de su boca, cuando sus dedos se abren en forma de unas tijeras y dan la vuelta sobre si mismos, rosando casa pliegue como si lo haría polla de su novio de tenerlo consigo ahí.

No hace falta que se lo pida, su mano húmeda con su propia saliva se mueve de arriba hacia abajo por toda su erección que brilla debido a la lubricación constante, un circulo apretado con sus dedos y es suficiente para recordar lo que se siente estar dentro de ese ser que es tan importante para el, una droga a la que es adicto.

- Jared... - Dean gime, lamiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos, la mano que sostenía el celular tiembla con el aparato fuertemente sujetado, desde allí puede escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de Jared.

- ¡Oh Dios, Dean! es un grito, con el nombre del fotógrafo que sale conforme sus enormes piernas se abren mas, dándole campo al tercer dedo que ya hace su recorrido forzado hacia dentro, llevando casi al limite a ambos hombres.

Ninguno es coherente con sus palabras, no cuando esos tres dedos se sienten mucho mejor con la voz temblorosa de Dean en su oído gimiendo su nombre, alentándole a follarse mas hondo con sus largos dedos, y se siente como los de Dean hurgando en su interior, abriéndole para recibirle, y se imagina a Dean allí frente a el, con su aliento golpeando su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo su tostada piel, mientras el solo puede abrir sus dedos dentro del orificio, ocasionándole placer a ambos.

El placer se transforma en tortura cuando sus dedos rosan su próstata y que sin duda lo descontrola pues empieza a retorcerse con ansias, sus gruesos músculos marcándose más mientras de su voz solo salen jadeos o mas bien suplicas con el nombre de Dean, su culo parece apretarse con cada golpe y se esta volviendo loco, ocupa a Dean ahí.

- Te necesito...

Es agónico no estar ahí para el, no poder tocar su pecho que baja y sube erráticamente, no poder morderle pero sobre todo no poder besarle e introducirse en su cuerpo, en ese calor que promete ser asfixiante, tal y como ya lo comprobó.

- Estoy aquí, Jay...no me iré... - murmura, sus músculos se contraen y con un susurrado _"te amo"_, casi avergonzado, se corre sobre su pecho, largas trazas de semen manchando su pecho.

No sabe lo que provoca su propio orgasmo, si el susurro, la voz o la afirmación de Dean, es un pequeño _uno en todo_, lo sabe porque por primera vez esta alcanzando una felicidad que nunca llego a tener y mientras los espesos disparos salen también sin control, y los jadeos inundan su boca y la habitación se da cuenta que se corrió sin tocarse, solo con los dedos dentro y la voz de Dean.

Pasan minutos en los que solo escuchan la respiración agitada de ambos, hasta que Dean suelta un risita que suena ahogada, lo que le indica a Padalecki que se esta cubriendo el rostro con su mano. Ambos siguen exhaustos, y Dean quiere maldecir el no haber levantando su perezoso trasero y sacar a Jay en una cita hoy.

- Estoy satisfecho... - las palabras apenas y se escuchan con el movimiento de Dean en la cama, se esta limpiando el pecho con su camisa de dormir que había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

- Lo mismo digo, bueno... por hoy. - y ambos ríen ante eso, porque ambos saben que esa satisfacción es momentánea.

- Hey, ¿La fase pervertida vino con el cambio o solo es que yo soy así de caliente? - pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la verdad es que esta inseguro y quiere una respuesta.

- Eres muy caliente, siempre lo pensaba pero no lo decía. - murmuro suspirando, antes de que un leve quejido saliera de su cuerpo al sacar los dedos. - Cuando empezamos a salir solo tus labios me volvían loco, procuraba no ver el resto para evitar perder la compostura y no lanzarme encima de ti... aunque mas de una vez fracase.

- Dios, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. - susurro Dean mordiendo sus labios, para reprimir un gemido de gusto. - Si hubiese sabido que pensabas eso, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes, como el hecho de que te hubiera pervertido aun más.

- Mmmm… Eso de pervertir suena muy bien. – concedió, una sonrisa que Dean no pudo ver expandiéndose por su rostro. - Ahora no habrá cosa que se quede en mi cabeza, como que te ves hermoso cuando despiertas, aun lo recuerdo... hermoso.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, siempre te despertabas de madrugada para ir a tu estúpido trabajo, dejándome allí frio y solo, queriendo que mi esposo tuviera un trabajo donde se quedara hasta tarde conmigo entre las sabanas. - no suena a reproche en ningún momento, solo recuerda con nostalgia el sentimiento que le provocaba estar solo, sin Jay a su lado.

- Lo siento, siento haberte dejado solo, estaba obsesionado con mantener a ese empresa en los mejores lugares, siento tanto haberte descuidado. - es doloroso oír la melancolía de Dean, porque este a sido incondicional con él y nunca ha sabido apreciarlo, hasta ahora.

- Sabes que esta bien, que por mi estaba bien si podía tener tu atención siquiera unos minutos. - susurra, frotando su rostro mientras se acomoda de nuevo debajo de las sabanas. - has cambiado, y se que ahora será diferente, seremos diferentes juntos, y tu iras a la universidad y serás el mas aplicado, y nos casaremos de nuevo... ¿lo haremos?

- Si, iré a la universidad. - dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo. - Nos casaremos de nuevo. - concedió emocionado por la idea, el pensar en tener a Dean de nuevo frente a el, riéndose por lo bajo y con las manos temblorosas. - te lo diré algún día, te hare feliz Dean... esa es mi meta.

- Yo también quiero hacerte feliz. - y esta vez sonaba como un niño, entre ofendido y desesperado por hacérselo saber. - Te amo.

- Hmm… - contesto sus ojos humedeciéndose. - Ya puedo escribirlo. - se defendió, ahora era él que sonaba como un niño.

- Idiota, lo se; y eso solo me hace amarte como un tonto. - replica de inmediato, sabiendo que ahora para Jared es mucho mas doloroso el no decirlo , el pensar que con todo lo que se ha esforzado, cuando lo diga cruzara la ultima barrera impuesta por Gerald, el no amar a nadie mas que la empresa o a uno mismo, el no entregar el corazón a nadie. - se que lo dirás, no por mi, sino por ti.

- Pero tú serás por quien lo diga. - susurro bajo y antes de que agregara algo más un fuerte llanto se oyó del lado de su niña, una de sus hijas se había despertado.

- Parece que mama tiene trabajo. - señalo, como si no fuera obvio en Jared que ahogaba un quejido.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que los dulces les causan pesadillas… - se pregunto asimismo, parecía estar pensando algo mientras el sonido de las sabanas removiéndose invadía los tímpanos de Winchester. - No entiendo apenas se comieron dos helados cada una.

- Oh dios, mejor dejas que Alona te haga un cronograma de alimentación de bebes, ¿Estas loco? Solo son pequeñas no un pie grande de tres metros y lleno de pelos como tu, ve a verlas, seguro están corriendo por las paredes. - dijo divertido por las locuras que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, a veces le sorprendía, no creía acostumbrarse y sin embargo, no quería el mismo Jared predecible de antes.

- Pero es que ellas señalaron el heladito y sonrieron cuando se los di. - se justifico con un bufido de fondo por parte de su novio. - iré a verlas, hasta luego, pecoso.

- Te amo, cuídate y no mas helado, ni siquiera para ti. - le dijo con tono severo, aunque luego perdió su compostura y rio, había cambiado, había cambiado por el.

- ¡Oye! - murmuro con un quejido - Eso no es justo - pero las pequeñas demandaban atención y gritaba con fuerza una y otra vez - Debo irme, las señoritas quiere que este con ellas.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos amplios se encuentran llenos de jóvenes que vienen y van, sin verle a los ojos, sin prestarle atención, al menos hasta que se va a acercando a la facultad de medicina animal, a donde se dirige en busca de su novio; allí, muchos alumnos comienzan a verle, algunos le guiñan el ojo, otros le saludan y hay otros que simplemente se ríen.<p>

Al fin atravesando el decimo pasillo largo del día, logra dar con el aula que busca, en la que se supone debería encontrar a Jared, esperándole pacientemente como siempre para irse a casa. Pero antes de que pueda moverse, escucha unos jadeos provenientes del interior del aula, lo que le paraliza de inmediato.

Se queda con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, su cuerpo tiembla, y su respiración se agita, esta aterrado de lo que conseguirá en el otro lado. El temor lo tiene pegado al suelo, estático sin moverse.

Teme por lo que vera, por la traición que no hace mas que alterar sus sentidos y hacerle recordar que es su culpa, que es su culpa por no querer a las niñas, que es su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente perfecto para Jared, de no tener ese cariño de padre que este tiene. Es su culpa, y siempre lo será, lo que encuentre del otro lado de la puerta.

Y lo que encuentra confirma todos sus temores, incluso los supera, porque mientras las lágrimas inundan sus mejillas luego de desbordarse de sus ojos verdes, termina de enfocar lo que pasa frente a él.

Jared esta recostado en una pared, en realidad acorralado por un chico que parece ser mas joven que el, con su polla dura y mojada fuera de sus pantalones, con pelo desordenado y sus delgados labios algo hinchados, labios que dejan ir entre pequeños jadeos un nombre que no es el suyo, una ira indescriptible le llena de pies a cabezas mientras cae de rodillas, maldiciéndose mientras observa como lo que mas ha amado en la vida se le esta empezando a escapar de las manos, si no es que se esfumo hace mucho.

- No... No... Prometiste que esperarías... ¡solo me sigues mintiendo! ¡Sigues haciéndome daño! - pero sus gritos no suenan, parecen solo murmullos ahogados en su mente, que por supuesto Jared no nota, muchos menos mientras jadea en manos de otro hombre que parece que al fin se separa de su cuello para susurrarle algo que no entiende como demonios puede él oír tan fuerte y claro.

- Oh Jay, mírate... y tu no querías hacerlo. - habló con voz sensual el otro joven mientras sacaba su lengua y la dejaba ir por el cuello de su Jared. - ¿Acaso no soy mejor que ese abuelo gordo y amargado que tenias por pareja? - inquirió con malicia oscura. - yo no voy a despreciar a tus hijas... - susurro al enfrentarse a los ojos de Jared, que solo asintió correspondiendo el beso que recibió por parte del joven.

Dean intento levantarse, pero parecía pegado al suelo, no podía moverse, forzado a ver la asquerosa imagen que se presentaba ante si, era como Harris de nuevo, desgarrándole el corazón lentamente.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron, el techo oscuro y la lluvia resonando en las ventanas. Su boca abierta, seguramente había estado gritando, agradecía que el sonido de la lluvia parecía opacar todo a su alrededor, menos el sonido de su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, y el de su respiración agitada.<p>

Tiene lagrimas en los ojos que se desbordan por los costados de su rostro, aun puede escuchar las palabras resonando en su mente, casi como gritos que taladran su conciencia.

_"Abuelo gordo y amargado", "despreciar a tus hijas",_ las palabras resuenan con la misma intensidad de los truenos en el cielo sobre el; es de lo mas extraño que alguien como el tenga inseguridades, pero cuando repasa el pasado, todo lo que perdió con Jared y que su seguridad en si mismo no le ayudo a conservarlo.

El no esta tan gordo, y Jared no se ha quejado, es lo que piensa cuando su mente se aclara, el no ha despreciado a las pequeñas, les ha huido como si tuvieran la peste, lo admite, pero y si Jared de verdad piensa que las ha despreciado, será capaz de engañarlo con tal de conseguir aceptación.

No podía ser verdad, tenia que ser su mente jugándole una mala pasada de nuevo, es como si quisiera que se lanzara a los brazos del chico.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando de frente a la ventana, intentando borrar esas imágenes de su cerebro. Pero le era imposible, quizás Jared no se lo había dicho por que le daba mucha pena perderlo, quizás por eso no se quejaba, pero estaba claro que la diferencia de edad le esta haciendo mella en su salud mental.

- Lo voy a perder, por viejo y tonto -dijo sintiendo unas lagrimas caer.

Enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada, intentando ahogar sus sollozos así.


	18. Fotografías de lo que nunca imagine lleg

**Capitulo 18 Fotografías de lo que nunca imagine llegaríamos a ser. Una familia.**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde tranquila, había estado trabajando la mayor parte de ella con unas fotos que debía restaurarse para una serie de artículos históricos que presentaría el periódico, como motivo de celebración de algunos acontecimientos que sinceramente no sabe ni cuales son, solo sabe que su jefa le entrego las viejas imágenes que sin duda vieron tiempos mejores y ordeno tajantemente que las restaurara y comparara con algunas tomadas por él, con el objetivo de hacer un antes y un después que sin duda llamaría la atención de los lectores más que las letras.<p>

El no piensa por supuesto que la mitad de este país se aburra leyendo, pero dado que la sección de chismes es tan popular últimamente no cree que muchos lean más allá de eso. El timbre lo saca de su trabajo y cuando mira el reloj blanco que adorna su pared se da cuenta que debe ser Chris, puntual, sin duda la pelea con Ian a la que casi lleva tres días le ha sentado mal.

- ¡Hey! - saludo abriendo la puerta, su amigo estaba ahí con una ojeras terribles. – Mierda, te hace falta dormir con el, ¿Cierto?

No lo decía nada mas por las ojeras que se podían ver debajo de sus ojos, sino también por su mueca cansada y su mirada perdida en el vecindario hasta que se fijo en el sin interés. Se veía mayor, no tenia nada del _Chris Casanova_ de hace un año, ahora era solo ese trozo que quedaba de el luego de una larga noche de fiestas, pero mil veces peor.

- Hablas por ti también, ¿no? - pregunto sonriendo de lado, pero sin ninguna gracia, solo buscando quitarse de encima las palabras mientras entraba a la casa, buscando donde tirarse y descansar un poco.

La mesa de café estaba llena de papeles desordenados y fotos a las que intento echarle un vistazo antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el brazo del sillón.

- Yo estoy bien. - dijo rodando los ojos. - Bueno al menos no parezco zombi. - señalo moviendo su rostro de arriba abajo - ¿Volvieron a discutir?

- No he hablado con el, no me quiere en la casa, así que comencé a llevarme mis cosas mientras no estaba, luzco como un maldito ladrón, lo busque en la revista, y Misha casi me muerde cuando me acerque a los vestuarios, dijo que Ian no quería verme hasta que no me disculpara. - su tono de voz no se altero ni un poquito, parecía un autómata que no hacia mas que repetir palabras, y era claro que todo el día había estado pensando en ellas.

Dean dejo con cuidado la vieja fotografía que tenia entre las manos en el escritorio viejo y se encamino hasta la cocina, agarrando un sobre de manila blanco que tenia sobre el desayunador.

- Te alegrara saber que no tienes que disculparte y más bien deberías prepararte. - dijo dejando ir el pequeño sobre en las piernas de Kane.

- ¿Así que tenia razón? - pregunta, y de repente una disculpa no suena tan mal como cuando tenga que contarle a su novio lo que sea que guarda el sobre que ahora sostiene entre sus manos.

- Si, pero también hay más y tendrás que manejar el tema con cuidado - dijo dejándose caer sobre un sofá que estaba enfrente de su amigo - Ábrelo...

Chris abrió con cuidado el sobre, algo perturbado por lo que podía encontrar dentro de el. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de informes apilados en la parte delantera, y todos parecían contener el mismo tema, algo de una enfermedad, segundos después noto que eran exámenes médicos, no solo eso, exámenes a nombre de la madre de Ian.

Al parecer esta tenia principios de cáncer, y a pesar de no estar tan avanzado, los tratamientos era exageradamente costosos, tanto que hasta a el mismo le costaría pagarlos tan seguido como estos venían.

- Como ves, si era dinero. - murmuro con desdén, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero también creo que Ian no afrontara bien la noticia de la enfermedad de su madre ¿O me equivoco?

- Estaba bien cuando no sabía nada de esto y podía culpar a simplemente la avaricia...esto es...malo. - suspiro, dejando caerse de nuevo en el sofá y tirando los papeles a la mesa, de inmediato llevo las manos a sus ojos, cubriendo las ganas de buscar a Ian y abrazarlo, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, tener a Ian de vuelta en sus brazos, y cambiar esa repentina angustian que crecía en su pecho.

- Lo sé, pero tienes razón aunque sea de una forma macabra solo buscan a Ian por su dinero, los bastardos ni siquiera se arrepienten de haberlo despreciado tanto tiempo, tienes que decírselo Chris, lo sabes. - regaño, o más bien sugirió con voz fuerte mientras tomaba los papeles entre manos. - Como podrás ver, han estado investigando el sueldo e ingresos de tu chico desde hace seis meses no es coincidencia su reciente aparición, todo lo tenían planeado.

- ¿Y que quieres que le diga, idiota? ¿Qué su madre se esta muriendo y quiere su dinero? Ian va ayudarles, diablos es capaz de perdonarlos y apiadarse de ellos. No puedo decírselo...creo que prefiero disculparme con el, y... - sus palabras iban en contra de todos sus principios, pero esto suponía tener a Ian de vuelta, el solo tenia que olvidar sus sospechas. - cosa que no haría - y seguir adelante hasta que pudiera decirle a Ian "Te lo dije" , aunque eso no le trajera satisfacción alguna.

- Se enojara si no se lo dices, aunque los perdone y les ayude, sentirá que la única persona en que podía confiar lo traiciono, tienes que hacerlo aunque te joda herirlo Chris, porque sencillamente después será mucho peor. - su voz se alza, pero no por ningún motivo en especial solamente es que a veces Chris no entiende de otra forma. - Además, no sabemos si solo quieren ayuda o hacer un capital con los ahorros de Ian. - la ironía en su propia voz le hace reír. - Mierda, tienes que prevenirlo podrían dejarlo en la ruina, bueno y no solo económica.

- Se que se enojara, Dean, pero eso solo me causa...temor... debería irme. Y tu, mi amigo, necesitas hablar con tu novio, no lo dejes solo mucho tiempo, sabes que ese hombre esta al borde del precipicio. - advirtió, enrollando los papeles y metiéndolos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero.

- ¿Por qué demonios siempre me lo recuerdas? - pregunto rodando los ojos. - No me gusta, eres como una jodida conciencia o que se yo… - gruño cruzándose de brazos.

- Habla por ti también, idiota. - mascullo Kane, dando un bostezo largo que termino en suspiro cansado; su mirada se fijo en Dean. - buena suerte con tu Padalecki. - murmuro, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Buena suerte con tu Somerhalder. - replico divertido pero luego la sonrisa desapareció. - En serio, suerte, ten tu teléfono a la mano si Ian no maneja bien las malas noticias, bueno ya sabes...

- Si, puedo tirarle el celular en la cara. - Eso fue lo ultimo que Dean escucho de Christian mientras este cruzaba la puerta y se dirigía a fuera con paso lento, visiblemente derrotado, incluso cuando aun no empezaba su verdadera batalla.

Hay momentos en los que le cuesta no encender el celular, lo observa y observa por largo rato, hasta que escucha el azote de una puerta fuera de su oficina, o una charla trivial, a veces hasta un rayo muy fuerte de sol, que hacen que aparte la vista del aparato, y se centre donde debe tener la mente, y es en su trabajo.

Su trabajo y no Jared, no el hecho de que lleva tres días sin hablar con el, sin tenerle cerca; sin siquiera saber que es de su vida; le duele un poco hacerle esto sin avisar, pero luego de la visita de Chris, no se siente cómodo al lado de Jared, no cuando sus estúpidas inseguridades lo castigan mentalmente.

Quizás es por pasar tantos años reprimiéndolas, y Jared había abierto esa parte de el, le había hecho ver que no podía guardarse tantos sentimientos dentro o reventaría, Diablos, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo, y llegaba este hombre y lo abría con las dos manos, queriendo saber todo el, o quizás no fue así, quizás solo fue Dean que se abrió a el.

Lo extraña, como nadie tiene idea, pero se priva asimismo del sentimiento – aun cuando no quiere hacerlo – y se obliga a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Eso es hasta que Sam, porque Sam lo sabe todo, le descubre sentado en una esquina de su oficina a las ocho de la noche, con tres tazas de papel hace rato vacías del negro liquido regadas a su lado. Con la mirada perdida en el techo y el reportaje del deportista homosexual a medio hacer en la laptop.

- El sueldo que te pago - comenzó la mujer, sus tacones resonando en el pequeño lugar - Te lo ganas mirando al techo, que idea mas innovadora Dean ¿Quieres cambiar de puesto? - pregunto claramente jodiendo - Es decir hombre tu creatividad me dejo pasmada

- Y tu sentido del humor me dejo pasmado a mi, Sam. - respondió Dean, dando un suspiro largo antes de cerrar los ojos, afuera se escuchaba el vago sonido de los autos cruzar sin restricciones la calle, un sonido que taladraba en su cerebro como un fuerte chirrear que alteraba su corazón. - no hay mucho que hacer estos días, y ese maldito reportaje puede ser editado por cualquier idiota.

- Pero no quiero que lo haga cualquier idiota que me sobran - dijo zapateando el suelo en lo que pareció ser un berrinche -Quiero que lo hagas tu... además si tienes tiempo libre porque no estas por ahí con tu enamorado.

Decir que la mirada de Dean no iba con la intención de matarla, era decir mentiras. El no quería ese tipo de bromas en este momento, y mucho menos quería explicarse ante alguien.

- No es mi enamorado, y ya esta a la mitad, lo terminare en casa... - replico de forma vaga, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué tu no tienes vida? - pregunto de inmediato - No te pagó para trabajar en tu casa y que lo uses para evadir lo que sea que estas evadiendo, te pagó para que trabajes aquí. - gruño y Dean piensa que esa mujer es una adivina, extraña y algo psicótica, sabe que esta evadiendo a algo y sospecha que sabe que en concreto es a Jared, sin que él diga nada.

- No seas molesta, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer también? - replica ya sin fuerza alguna, dejándose resbalar al suelo donde se acurruca, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. - tendrás tu reportaje antes de que puedas pensar en el de nuevo.

- Puedo ser molesta, la placa de jefa lo confirma - concluyó seria - ¿Terminaron? - la pregunta es fría pero directa.

- Casi. - responde con hilillo de voz.

- Lo siento, hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan. - su tono se volvió un poco más comprensivo. - Aunque espero que esta decisión que has tomado sea la correcta Dean, porque estoy segura que eres tu quien la esta tomando.

No necesita preguntar como es que ella tiene conocimiento de eso, pero Chris siempre le ha dicho que por eso las mujeres son tan molestas, porque son capaces de intuir muchas cosas.

- No lo se aun. - su voz sigue igual de baja, pero ella igual le escucha como siempre. - solo...necesito mas tiempo.

- Gracias al cielo son chicos, porque si eso te lo dice una chica esta terminando contigo. -bromeo dándose medía vuelta. - Peor si la persona desaparece sin explicarse, pero en fin al menos ocúpate en algo, tengo varios trabajos que pueden servirte momentáneamente ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Da un vago asentimiento con su cabeza a las palabras de Sam, pero el zapateo que esta da con su tacón le indica que espera una respuesta vocal con convicción, y se la da, aunque sienta que no puede respirar.

- Por supuesto, servirán mientras...lo pienso mejor.

- Pero usa ese encanto Dean, que así pareces zombi, come algo y te quiero en medía hora en mi oficina. - murmuro saliendo de la oficina, como siempre con la ultima palabra y azotando la puerta.

Le dejo allí sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, por mas que se esforzara en concentrarse en el reportaje que se había dignado a transcribir y editar, no podía, las palabras de Sam retumbando en su cabeza, era demasiado para él el pensar que esa mujer tenia razón, que era el quien estaba rompiendo todo lazo con Jared.

No quería pensarlo, porque quizás así era mas fácil no sintiendo culpa alguna, como si de verdad estuviera asfixiado con él trabajo y que pronto estaría libre, que Jared le recibiría con una sonrisa, con esa hermosa sonrisa... y que todo estaría bien porque el no lo ha estado ignorando por tres días. El problema es que es solo una ilusión que él mismo se esta poniendo, y la realidad... esa puta realidad en algún momento le golpeara con fuerza, como siempre acostumbra hacer.

* * *

><p>Tres días para Chris fueron casi tan agónicos como los de Winchester, pero por motivos diferentes, no pasaba día en el que no se apareciera por el apartamento de Ian, como un vulgar ladrón, usando sus métodos de evasión que había aprendido quien sabe donde, todo para colarse en el apartamento de este, que parecía ser usado ahora por tres personas, considerando los platos en el lavavajillas.<p>

No tenia sentido que los padres de Ian se estuvieran quedando allí, a menos que ya le hubieran contado, y que su novio estuviera siendo amable con ellos de nuevo, como si los malditos no hubieran despreciado el talento de su hijo.

El problema ese día había sido su descuido, el descubrir que quizás esos platos sucios eran la señal de que su relación con su novio estaba terminada, hizo bajar sus defensas, y devolverle a la cruda realidad con un suave clic de la puerta cerrarse tras el. El sonido de las pisadas de lo que el reconocía como zapatos costosos moviéndose por la cerámica azul y blanca que provenían de nadie mas que Ian.

Podía sentir sus fríos ojos azules que decían tanto cuando estaban llenos de sentimientos que a veces a él mismo se le hacían difíciles de definir.

- Christian. - su voz suena cansada, pero solo unos segundos pues aun tiene la misma determinación de no flaquear hasta recibir una disculpa del diseñador que aun no voltea a verlo. – Chris. - llamo esta vez por su diminutivo, esperando que el otro hombre se digne al voltear, pero cuando este sigue sin voltearse Ian empieza a desesperarse, nunca fue muy paciente, esta pelea también le esta pasando factura a él, es casi dos semanas sin Chris cerca y sinceramente esta empezando a volverse loco, pero el orgullo puede más. - ¡Chris!

La desesperación en su voz hace sonreír a Christian, una de las cosas que le gusta de Ian es cuando no puede controlar sus emociones.

- Parece que les va bien. - dice sin verle a los ojos pese a que se voltea y se sienta en una de las sillas altas de la barra de la cocina, los papeles que lleva en la mano siendo colocados con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

- Solo vinieron un par de días. - se odia así mismo cuando sus palabras suenan como si se justificara, él no tiene que hacerlo, no ha hecho nada malo solo son sus padres. - ¿Cuánto vamos a seguir con esto? ¿Por qué no puedes...? - deja la pregunta al aire, sus ojos azules mirando nerviosamente a Chris.

- Porque no puedo. Porque tengo razón. Pero principalmente porque quiero protegerte. - responde sin inmutarse, sin cambiar su postura pese a que se siente derrumbar por dentro.

- Pero... – bufa, como un gato que esta por enfurecerse. Se da media vuelta y se dejó caer en el mueble más cercano. - Chris... ellos tienes dos semanas solo viniendo porque quieren verme, no han pedido ni una sola vez dinero o cualquier otra cosa, cariño. - esta explicándose porque ya no quiere estar más lejos de Chris y quiere que entienda que sus padres no son una amenaza.

- No lo entiendes, Ian. - y por fin sus ojos se levantan a donde Ian esta, consiguiéndose con la mirada herida de su novio. - no lo entiendes, porque crees que han cambiado, ¿acaso crees que me aceptaron por que si?

- Yo... - abre la boca para decir algo pero su propia respuesta le parece extraña y algo ingenua por lo que sus ojos se desvían de los verdes. - no hicieron mucho alboroto ¿Cierto?

- ¡No es eso de lo que hablo!- su voz es casi un rugido cuando se pone de pie, sitiando la mesa y dejando el sobre amarillo tras el mientras se acerca a Ian, sus manos rápidamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos. - Lo se, se que te harán elegir.

Los ojos azules le miran asustados a la vez que algo aliviados por el contacto tan añorado durante dos semanas.

- No... - susurra asustado. - No pueden, porque yo no... Te dejare, no puedo y entonces ellos... se irán. - concluyo sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes, porque las manos calientes y grandes de Chris no lo dejan.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me elegirás a mi? - pregunto separándose de el y frotándose el rostro, revisando que no tuviera ninguna lagrima en su rostro, ya que se sentía a punto de llorar, a punto de romperse. - no sabes eso, Ian. No sabes eso aun... - susurra, sonando ausente.

- Si ellos me ponen a elegir significa que si querían algo más y no a mi. - dijo suspirando, sus pies moviéndose un poco hacia Chris. - Y yo... se que he sido un jodido dolor de culo las ultimas semanas, pero te amo Chris...

- Yo también te amo. - responde de inmediato, queriendo dejar en claro que ese no es el problema. - y no te estoy diciendo que elijas, solo trato de que te des cuenta de que todo esto es algo muy raro. Que vengan aquí salidos de la nada, aceptándote por un milagro de quien sabe quien. Es extraño, bebe... - su voz se vuelve dulce, ahora que sabe que Ian tiene la guardia baja y ya no es el mismo testarudo que le hecho de la casa.

- Lo sé, pero es que estaba tan feliz. - murmuro dejando caer su frente contra la Chris cuando este se acerco, sus cuerpos mas cerca de lo que han estado las ultimas semanas. - Se que es raro, pero... como saber, es decir no quiero equivocarme, Chris. - esta realmente muriéndose de ganas de sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo. - No se que pensar.

Christian tiene miedo a enseñarle los documentos que quien sabe como Dean consiguió. En serio quiere mostrárselos, pero le da miedo, le da terror pensar que Ian se derrumbe y le elija a ellos. Ese ha sido su miedo desde que salió de la casa de Winchester.

- Déjame pedirte algo. - suena suplicante, y no le importa menos.

- Si... lo que sea. – susurro, curioso por saber lo que Chris le pedirá, al momento que lleva sus manos a acariciar el rostro de Christian. - ¿Qué es?

- No los elijas. - suelta sin ningún tipo de cuidado. - cuando sepas sus razones no me dejes. No creo que pueda vivir sin ti. - una lágrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla sin que pueda esconderla de Ian.

- Chris... - esta asustado ahora si lo está porque nunca ha visto a ese hombre de sonrisa eterna así de débil... y muchos menos por él. - ¿Qué sabes que no me quieres decir?

Este no responde de inmediato, ve al suelo por eternos segundos, y luego a los papeles con los que entro al apartamento, su mirada nerviosa le da una pista a Ian de lo que quiere, por eso se separa de el y se acerca a la barra de la cocina, bajo la mirada atónita de Kane.

El modelo camina lentamente por la habitación que parece un poco mas grande ahora, sus manos que tiemblan toman el sobre con cuidado y deciden darle la espalda a Kane, mientras lo abre y encara la vista que sus ojos azules se niegan a enfocar, como sí supiera que hay algo malo ahí y que le destrozara, cuando tiene el papel blanco entre manos se sorprende al ver información de sus padres, esta por gritarle a Chris que como se atreve a investigarlos, pero su atención es captada por unas cuentas de hospital, sumamente costosas y que le confunden, al menos hasta que ve el nombre de su madre en ellas, luego diagnósticos y claros problemas financieros a nombre de su padre, su garganta se seca y sus ojos se ven un poco mas azules por las lágrimas que ya bajan de ellos.

- Lo siento. - escucha decir a Chris, junto con sus pisadas sobre la cerámica al acercarse. - no quería que fuera así. - vuelve a decir, esta vez atrapándole entre sus brazos por la espalda, tomando su cintura entre sus manos.

- Solo querían dinero. - murmuro incrédulo. - Solo dinero. - no puede dejar de ver los papeles es como si estuviera perdido o atrapado, en la realidad de que sus padres nunca lo han aceptado como es y ni lo harán, solo quieren dinero y nada más.

- Lo siento. - repite Christian, con sentimientos encontrados; el deseo de nunca habérselo mostrado, y la satisfacción de que ahora no es un mentiroso a los ojos de su novio. - Lo siento, Ian. Ellos...no puedo dejar que te hagan esto, cariño, no quería que te hicieran daño de nuevo.

- Lo siento, Chris. - un sollozo más grande escapa de su boca. - Lo siento, siento haber... no haberte creído es decir, lo siento. - está llorando y los papeles están por el suelo dispersos pues se han caído de sus manos. - Lo siento. - murmuro volteándose como puede y acurrucándose en los brazos del diseñador.

Chris le aprieta contra su pecho, y dios sabe que quiso protegerle de esto desde que conoció el principal problema de su novio, el dinero, el maldito dinero que le persigue, eso y su hermoso físico.

Se siente como una basura, pero quizás no más de lo que se siente Somerhalder.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días que no sabia nada de Dean, tres días en que al inicio pensó que estaba muy ocupado y que no era intención de su novio, pero cuando no le contestaba el teléfono, o este pasaba la mayoría del tiempo apagado, comenzó a temerse lo peor.<p>

Para el segundo día y pese a las burlas de Alona con respecto a que exageraba, fue al apartamento del fotógrafo y aunque estuvo ahí por casi dos horas, Dean nunca apareció.

Alona dijo, cuando noto que quizás Jared no exageraba, que seguro había sido emergencia, y el quiso creerlo, pero luego paso el tiempo, el tercer día, el cuarto, el quinto y aunque su corazón se encogía con la idea y sus ojos parecían expresar en lagrimas lo que el no quería aceptar, empezó a creer que Dean se había arrepentido y no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Cuando poco después apareció su hermana, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se negó a mostrar ante ella algo, principalmente porque apareció tranquila dándole entre manos algo tímido una carta de Jeff y pidiéndole que fuera con ella a verlo.

Se sentía cansado, puesto que no había estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien, los animales en el centro lo sentían, e intentaban – aunque sonara raro – levantarle el animo con todas sus fuerzas, llenándolo de babas y felicidad que el era incapaz de regresar.

Así que la salida que su hermana le ofrecía era una opción que quizás – y solo quizás – le ayudara a despejar su mente de tan negativos pensamientos sobre a donde se dirigía su relación con Dean.

Dolía en el pecho su partida, y visitar a Jeff en San Antonio no parecía tan mala idea, quizás si se distanciaba de Houston un tiempo eso le ayudaría a salir de esa depresión.

Tomo un avión comercial pese a las protestas de su hermana, pero allí se sentía mucho mas cómodo viajando con sus pequeñas, aunque el viaje fue pagado completamente por Padalecki's.

Las niñas se emocionaron mucho al ver los aviones aunque luego lloraron mucho cuando este despego y solo estiraban sus brazos buscando a Jared.

Eso lo hiso reír un poco, sintiéndose querido por ellas, al menos no se irían hasta los veinte, y si se van antes al menos lo harían con razones. Se froto los ojos con cansancio, cuando las lagrimas se asomaron de nuevo, debería estar feliz iba a ver a Jeff conocería a sus sobrinas, Megan estaba aunque algo resentida tranquila... estaban tratando de ser una familia, ellos tres junto a sus hijas ahora, eso sin duda debería hacerlo feliz, pero no...

Le cuesta adaptarse mucho al no tener a Dean, al no escuchar su voz o sentir su cuerpo cerca, no quiere vivir sin el de nuevo, no quiere pensar que todo fue un maldito sueño de su ilusa mente.

- Tranquilas pequeñas. - intenta calmarlas cuando al fin el avión aterriza y su llanto se vuelve doloroso para el resto de los pasajeros, es solo un viaje de dos horas y se ha sentido como un pestañeo para el mientras se ha concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se baja de este, Megan le esta esperando en la entrada, es lógico que su Jet privado haga el despegue y el aterrizaje en menos tiempo que un vuelo comercial, así que ya debe estar un poco estresada por la espera.

- ¿Cómo están las niñas? - inquirió su hermana, su vista tan parecida a la suya hace casi un ano y medio se fija con cariño en las niñas hubieran estado mas cómodas en el jet. - agrego algo incomoda.

- Mucho mejor ahora. - respondió ignorando el comentario de su hermana mientras las subía al auto una por una, ya sabían caminar y no le extrañaba que Evian saliera corriendo del auto sino la ataba bien con el cinturón.

- Solo... intento ayudar, a veces la boca me pierde. - sabe que esa es una disculpa estilo Padalecki, el se las daba a Dean, lo recuerda y le suena tan forzada que esta empezando a pensar que si Dean huyo por algo, de seguro seria por eso, por el miedo de que vuelva a ser quien era antes.

- Solo...no importa, ya no importa. -susurra acariciándose el cabello y dejándose caer al lado de sus pequeñas, dándole espacio a Megan, pero la limosina es lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarlos a los tres en el mismo espacio.

Se siente peor cuando ve que Megan toma el asunto como si el estuviera enfadado con ella y sus ojos algo resentidos se pierden en la ventana, algo deben notar sus princesas pues empiezan a llorar de inmediato.

Siente que el mundo se le viene encima lentamente, cayendo en picada cuando no es capaz de calmar a sus pequeña Evian, mientras que Tasha se calma en los brazos de su hermana que le ha ayudado, y tan pronto como Evian pasa a los brazos de la mujer, esta se calla tan bien.

Ni siquiera sus hijas se sienten cómodas a su lado debido a su actitud, quizás este cambiando de nuevo y eso lo asusta.

- Jay. - su hermana no lo llama así desde que era una niña y ahora que lo nota, esta le mira preocupada, pero no termina de identificar porque. - Estas llorando... -susurro la menor, contestando se pregunta.

No puede evitar que sus labios tiemblen conteniendo el sollozo que puja por salir de el, se siente totalmente herido, y no sabe muy bien porque, tiene miedo, mas de lo que pensaba de cambiar, de que su aptitud aleje a los que mas quiere.

- Lo siento... -susurra dejando salir el sollozo. - lo siento, no se porque...no quiero que te sientas menos que yo, que nadie lo haga.

Su hermana se asusta unos segundos y claramente esta pensando que hacer.

- No, Jay yo no... dime por favor que yo no te hice llorar. – balbucea algo asustada, colocando con cuidado primero a Tasha de nuevo en su sillita, mientras Evian se mueve con fuerza tratando de huir de las ataduras de la silla, que parecen no gustarle.

- Lo siento. - vuelve a murmurar. - lo siento, es solo que...cada cosa mala que me ha pasado en la vida...es por culpa de mi aptitud, Dean se esta alejando, tu me tienes miedos, mis princesas también... dios, solo Alona es capaz de mantenerse estoica ante mis cambios de humor.

- Oh Jared... por mi no deberías preocuparte, no es exactamente miedo... - dijo con la vista baja. - las niñas notan tu humor, por eso reaccionan. - explico logrando al fin poner a Evian en su lugar. - con Winchester... yo, nunca quise, si lo de aquel día, digo si fue mi culpa... yo nunca quise... odio profundamente que ninguno sepa expresarse. - concluyo con una sonrisa nostálgica. - cuando note que lo empezabas a hacer, supongo que me dio envidia al inicio, pero luego tenia miedo de que te volvieran a herir y que eso causara que... el viejo Jared volviera, por eso me comporte así.

- Fue mi culpa, se alejo por mi culpa. - dice, pero agradece las palabras de su hermana, las agradece profundamente y calman su llanto de inmediato. -Dean...el me ama, pero el también tiene miedo porque no puedo decírselo.

Megan baja la mirada al suelo de la limosina, jugueteando con sus manos.

- Pídele tiempo, haz avanzado, eso quiere decir que se lo dirás algún día, es cuestión de tiempo, Jared.

- ¿Qué mas tiempo, Meg? Me ha dado dos años, dos malditos años...el solo...no puedo atarle a mi, no puedo...incluso, incluso si esto me mata, no puedo forzarle a volver porque Dean ya me dado demasiado tiempo...demasiado... - susurra, dejándose caer contra el asiento y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

La menor quisiera decir que lo siente, porque en realidad es así, pero no puede, simplemente no puede, le pasa igual que con Jared y esas palabras, así que se mueve hacia el mas alto y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de este, consolándolo, atrayéndolo a su regazo segundos después Jared no aguanta mucho y solloza lo mas bajo que puede en las piernas de su hermana, que no dice nada pero al menos lo consuela con acciones.

Así llegan a la casa de Jeff, donde este vive con su esposa y su niño, se ha alejado de la familia, y Jared tiene tanto tiempo sin verle que cuando ve al pequeño bebe recién nacido en los brazos de una menuda mujer, se sorprende, aparentemente a su hermano, quien tuvo que perder su pierna hace un año, eso no lo detuvo para procrear y crear a la hermosura que de inmediato llama la atención de sus pequeñas muñecas que van vestidas a juego.

- No muerde, Jared. - bromea la hermosa mujer que es la esposa de su hermano y que le mira con ternura cuando carga a las dos pequeñas en brazos, que parece que han llamado tanto la atención de ella como la de él, lo hiso el pequeño.

- Es...es pequeño. - susurra, dejando que Megan cargue a Evian que le estira el cabello reclamando su atención. - nunca he visto un pequeño, solo mis pequeñas cuando nacieron... - murmuro, bajando a Tasha al coche que el chofer y guardaespaldas de Megan le tendía.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo? - pregunto la orgullosa madre. - Después de todo es tu sobrino, Jared.

Las palabras le sacan una risa nervioso, y estira sus brazos, el recuerda sus pequeñas, recuerda su peso cuando las cargo la primera vez una semana después de nacidas, recuerda que lloro con ellas en los brazos, que lloro por el esposo perdido y el como no quería, el como se rehusaba a dejarlas vivir lo mismo.

Recuerda el dolor y el sufrimiento de los siguientes meses, y cargar a un bebe de nuevo solo significara...su deseo de volver a ser humano.

- Veo que ya tienes los tuyos. - la voz de Jeff le saca de su trance, su hermano se ve aun mas mayor que la ultima vez, se le ve feliz, y radiante cuando Megan le coloca a Evian en las piernas, y esta de inmediato empieza a jugar con los controles de la silla de ruedas.

- Jeff... - susurro algo incomodo, no por su hermano sino simplemente porque aun ninguno se siente en familia y por culpa de ese hombre. - Si... son mis princesas... - sonrió con orgullo, mientras juega con el pequeño que parece tan fascinado con él, como el lo esta con el niño.

- Has tenido suerte de tener dos, son hermosas. -susurra el hombre que se nota cansado, dejando que su esposa les lleve adentro de la casa hasta el salón, que es bastante acogedor y familiar. - ¿Donde esta, Dean? Leí en los periódicos que salías de nuevo con ese hombre.

- Oh... las cosas no funcionaron. - murmuro apenas con un hilo de voz. - Simplemente Gerald me jodio más de lo que yo pensaba. - agregó, los pequeños dedos de del niño jugando con los suyos.

Sus palabras causan un silencio sepulcral en los presentes, que dura unos minutos en los que Nancy, la esposa de Jeff les trae galletas y leche a las pequeñas, la mujer no comenta el tema, sino con una sonrisa se dirige a Jared.

- ¿Tus pequeñas pueden comer galletas? Son de chocolate.

- ¿Oh? si, si ellas comen cualquier cosa, sacan mi apetito gracias al cielo. - murmuro asintiendo agradecido por el cambio de tema. - ¿Y como ha estado todo Jeff? - es obvio que Jared quiere zanjar el tema ahí, que no quiere mas comentarios o charlas que le recuerden lo miserable que es su vida así como lo miserable que es el mismo.

- Bien, se podría decir, Nancy era mi enfermera, ¿recuerdas? La chica que me asignaste para que me cuidara... - susurra un poco apenado, pero la mujer solo sonríe atendiendo a las pequeñas.

- Oh... ahora lo recuerdo, discúlpame Nancy, yo en aquella época... - murmuro apenado, no recordaba a la enfermera, tenia la vaga idea de que su rostro le era familiar, pero nada mas. - Es que… lo siento, lo había olvidado.

- Esta bien, tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza, Jay. Pero me alegro que eso allá cambiado un poco, la verdad nada mejor me pudo haber pasado que alejarme de el, fue muy liberador el no tenerlo cerca, realmente relajante no tener que cargar con ninguna responsabilidad que lo envolviera a él. -explica su hermano, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observa el bebe que tiene Jared entre sus brazos.

- Lo sé, que Gerald al fin saliera de nuestras vidas fue lo mejor. - dijo sonriendo, más sincero que y es que es unas de las pocas cosas aparte de sus niñas y de Dean - el tiempo que lo tuvo al menos - que son realmente maravillosas en su vida. - Jeff... respecto a él... yo… - tiene que decirlo aunque no le extrañaría que sus hermanos ya sepan que él fue quien envió a Gerald a la cárcel, después de todo, cada uno de ellos aprendió a comportarse como empresarios despiadados de la mano de ese hombre que no calzo nunca en el calificativo padre.

- No importa. Lo que le sucedió no importa. - dice el mayor de los Padalecki presente. Megan asiente con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de su hermano. - escucha, el ya no es importante, y en lo que a mi respecta puede podrirse donde este.

- Bien. - lo aprecia y seguro por eso es su respuesta tan escueta porque odia a Gerald y aprecia que los tres piensen igual, y casi esta seguro que ellos lo saben que el fue quien envió a Gerald a la cárcel, luego de tenderle la trampa junto con Harris.

- Vamos, iré a hacer la cena, ¿tendré la suerte de que algunos de ustedes dos sepa cocinar? - pregunto Nancy rompiendo el momento tenso.

Megan y Jared se voltearon a ver asustados causando la risa de su hermano mayor que juagaba con Evian.

- Si, Jared. - la menor señalo al otro ex CEO que la miro con una mueca sorprendida - No me hagas esa cara tu sabes, si no como comen las niñas

- E-E-Ellas...Yo... - no hay manera de que pueda negarlo, y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, y sin mas opción se pone de pie, dejando al pequeño que tiene en brazos en su coche que Nancy le ha acercado.

- Cuidado quemas algo en la cocina. - señalo Megan con una sonrisa de triunfo y muy típica de un Padalecki y la superioridad que parecían traer impresa en la sangre.

Pero Jared solo rio suavemente, girándose hacia Megan cuando llego al portal de entrada a la cocina.

- Pues mi orgullo me dice que eso deberías decírtelo a ti misma, Megan, no creo que sepas ni como encenderla. - replico haciendo reír a Jeff con ganas.

- ¿Ah? - la pequeña mujer, más bien adolescente se alzo de la silla rápidamente de la silla como impulsada por algo y sus tacones se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina. - Se encenderla, déjenme ayudar.

- Noooo, ¿Estas loca? - pregunto Jared con una risotada que dejo a todos pasmados en la sala, pero la impresión paso rápidamente, ya que nadie quería hacerlo sentir extraño ahora que estaban en familia.

- Claro que no, puedo ayudar, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar? O encender esa... esa... cosa, que no sé como se llama… - murmuro con las manos en las caderas pero la cabeza en alto, buscando la dignidad que no tenia.

Iba a ser una tarde divertida si seguía por ese camino, y en realidad lo fue, mientras Jared ayudaba a la esposa de su hermano a hacer un delicioso pavo que esta ya tenia adornado y listo para dorarse, y que Jared y ella habían disfrutado dejando que Megan encendiera el horno, casi quemando toda la casa, mientras su hermano mayor se encargaba e cuidar a los tres bebes que los otros habían dejado a su cargo.

Fue realmente liberador ver a Megan indignarse por no saber algo tan simple, verla sonreír cuando nadie pensaba que la veían, igual que Jeff que miraba con amor a Nancy y esa maravillosa mujer que había logrado cambiar a su hermano devolver esa mirada, después de todo y de una forma un tanto sádica todos habían logrado salir de las garras de Gerald, hasta él quizás no tenia todo lo que necesitaba y quería y aun quería llorar por ello, pero habían cosas en su vida porque sonreír una de ellas es que parecía que por primera ves en su vida, sus hermanos eran eso y no la competencia.

* * *

><p>Con cada pedazo de tramo recorrido, Ian se sentía como si llevara una cruz en la espalda, a pesar de que Misha intentaba animarle, diciéndole lo hermoso que se veía y lo fantástico que lo haría en el desfile de la semana próxima. Era inútil de cualquier manera se sentía jodido y con ganas de dejarse morir en una esquina del gigante aeropuerto de Houston.<p>

La gente casi se lo llevaba por el medio sino fuera porque Misha le tenía fuertemente sujeto, sus dos guardaespaldas y asistentes llevando todo su equipaje como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

— Misha… - intenta quejarse, pero el hombre le corta sin más, plantándole cara.

— No quiero irme molesto de aquí, Ian. No quiero. Pero tu… - le señala con el dedo, la bufanda rosa que se enrolla por ambos brazos estirándose hasta tal punto que parece se romperá, sus pantalones son de seda y transparentes, dejando su nívea piel a la vista de cualquiera que quiera deleitarse con ella. - …tienes algo que resolver, ¿me entiendes?

Sin mas, Misha se da la vuelta dejándole solo en el largo pasillo, así permanece largo rato, viendo al hombre desaparecer por la compuerta que va a Chicago y de allí a Rusia, un largo viaje y Misha tiene razón, quizás Ian debió olvidarse de Chris un rato.

- ¡Tashaaaaaa! ¡Ven aquí! – ahí tantos gritos en el lugar que Ian no presta atención a un padre buscando por su hija perdida, una pequeña vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza y con rosas entrelazadas en su cabello, que llega hasta sus pies, donde se sienta y comienza a…comerse su pantalón de vestir.

- Hey, ¿estas perdida? – pregunta soltando una risita y tomándola en sus brazos, antes de que una sombra le cubra por completo, mayor es su sorpresa cuando ve el rostro sonrojado de Jared Padalecki.

Dice lo primero que le viene a la mente, simplemente para evitar la risa que quiere salir de su boca.

- ¿La niña corre más rápido que tu Padalecki? - pregunto sonriendo mientras Tasha se acurruca sonriendo en los brazos del modelo.

- Algo así...no se como logro escaparse del coche, es culpa de su hermana que le enseña esos trucos. - murmuro apenado, rascándose la base de su cuello mientras con la otra mano sostiene el coche donde Evian se encuentra durmiendo.

- Veo que ya las tienes clasificadas. – musito con una sonrisa, sintiéndose bastante cómodo con la pequeña en brazos, después de todo siempre adoro a los niños y se imagino como padre muchas veces. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Dean?

La pregunta borra de un plumazo todo el alivio de Jay, y solo baja la mirada a sus pies, sonriendo tenuemente mientras se balancea de un pie a otro.

- Nosotros...no lo se, no se donde esta. - respondió, decía la verdad, no tenia idea de donde el hombre podía estar, y el pasar estos días con su familia había sido liberador. - estaba...visitando a mi hermano en San Antonio, acababa de llegar, cuando Tasha se escapo del coche y tuve que tomar todo y correr tras ella, es un milagro que te haya encontrado.

- Oh... mierda Padalecki, lo siento no pensé cuando pregunte. - se rectifico cuando pensó que había sonado mal. - Digo, no es que este mal, solo tu sabes si las cosas están mal, pero... mejor me callo y lo siento. - sentencio llevando una de sus manos a sus labios, haciendo el movimiento de un zíper cerrándose.

- Gracias, y no es problema, es solo que últimamente... el se distancio, yo lo entiendo pero no por eso duele menos, ¿sabes? - su voz era apenas un susurro mientras recuperaba a Tasha en sus brazos. - ¿Y tu?

- Yo... estoy bien con Chris, o al menos el dice estarlo, pero yo no, hice algo estúpido con él - concluyo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Quieres ir por un café y desahogarnos un poco? - dijo riendo después. - Aunque suena plan de mujeres.

- Y apuesto a que nuestros novios se reirían de nosotros... - Jay le acompaña con la risa, es algo decaída, pero sincera, se siente cómodo con Ian, siente que le entiende y eso es suficiente mientras le acompaña a la cafetería del aeropuerto varios metros mas allá.

Caminaron en un momentáneo silencio, nada desagradable pero que solo dejaba ver que ambos no estaban muy bien. Ian ayudo a Jared con las maletas pese a que este se negó, pero así fue más fácil entrar a la cafetería y sentarse en una mesa con el espacio suficiente para las pequeñas y ellos, Jared de inmediato pidió el menú, sinceramente estaba muriéndose de hambre e Ian le vio algo impresionado cuando empezó a decirle su orden a la mujer que no sabia donde poner su mirada de los dos hombres que tenia en el frente.

- Chris dice que yo como, tu comes más. - se burlo tomando su propio menú, importándole un demonio cualquier otra comida que no fuera un postre.

- Pues tengo que alimentar dos bocas mientras como, así que tengo que pedirme un montón. - mintió, haciendo reír a Ian que negó con la cabeza. - pues me gusta probar todo...antes solo comía lo que me ponían al frente.

- Eso es bueno, hay muchas cosas ricas que comer aunque yo prefiero los postres que la comida pero Chris dice que no puedo vivir solo de eso - acuso con un leve puchero.

- Dean también se queja de mi gusto por el dulce, pero me...me complacía siempre con lo que le pedía, apuesto a que por mas que Chris se queje le gusta darte lo que le pidas. - su voz suena picara, y eso saca una risa apenada de Somerhalder, el ambiente entre ellos se siente tan ligero que los sorprende un poco.

- Si, se queja horas pero termina dándome cualquier cosa... es incondicional conmigo, a veces pienso que no lo merezco. - dijo con un suspiro resignado - ¿Te pasa parecido con Dean, cierto?

- Me pasa mas de lo que imaginas... - susurra, desviando la mirada a sus pequeñas que le miran curiosas. - Dean...ni siquiera lo merezco después de todo lo que le hice, las mentiras, los engaños, las noches de dejarlo solo...por todo no lo merezco, y aun así no dejo de pensar que es lo único que tengo.

- ¿las cosas están tan mal? - pregunto bajo, tomando un poco de su malteada de fresa. - Pensé que iba bien, Chris decía que Dean estaba muy feliz.

- Lo estaba... o eso creía... - susurro, apartando sus brazos de la mesa para que la mesera que se había acercado a ellos de nuevo pusiera los cinco platos que Jared había pedido sobre la mesa. - el solo...se fue. - lo dice, y aun no entiende porque Dean le dejo, no entiende el que hizo mal esta vez. - no se porque lo hizo.

- ¿Acaso simplemente se lo trago la tierra? - inquirió chasqueando la lengua cuando no obtuvo respuesta. - Veo que si... ¿Lo intentaras de nuevo? - la pregunta es algo tonta quizás para él, Jared en su opinión ya a hecho suficiente pero quizás el chico piense que no.

- Si, cuando regrese a casa intentare llamarle, pedirle una explicación, quizás ir a su casa. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - lo único bueno que el cabrón de Gerald me enseño es a no rendirme... Gerald, mi padre. - rectifico al ver la mueca de confusión en el modelo.

- Oh... - murmuro asintiendo - Padalecki... tienes algo que me agrada - dijo riendo - Quizás por eso te ayude, esa tenacidad me parece una muy buena cualidad, espero sinceramente todo salga bien con Dean, que por cierto aun me hace mala cara por la trampa de aquel día.

- Lo siento. - dijo de inmediato, su rostro transformándose en una señal de disculpa. - pero nunca te di las gracias por haberlo logrado.

La risa del modelo inundo el lugar. - No, no, no te disculpes, Dean no se enfado mucho porque sinceramente no es como que seamos cercanos o algo, simplemente le jodio que me valió tenderle la trampa solo eso.

- Así que... ¿Por qué crees que Chris no te merece? - pregunto, desviando la conversación al tema que aquejaba al modelo de mirada azul.

- Es que… - un suspiro cansado salió de su boca. - Mas bien yo no lo merezco. Mierda... mis padres ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que fuera modelo y me apartaron por ello, recientemente aparecieron de la nada y yo... me emocione porque aparecían con disculpas y parecía que no les importaba mi relación con Christian y aunque este me advirtió miles de veces que algo extraño había solo lo trate mal, muy mal me comporte como un imbécil y al final ¿Adivina?

- Tus padres estaban mintiendo, ¿cierto? - pregunto, cruzándose de brazos y observando con preocupación al hombre frente a el.

- Si... - la afirmación sale derrotada y el modelo se lleva sus manos a su rostro frotándose con desesperación - Estaban mintiendo y solo buscando dinero, y yo... dios, me comporte como un idiota tan grande...

- No tanto, eran tus padres y...quizás solo querías darles una oportunidad en el fondo, pero...es tu elección sabes, ellos no te tienen que forzar a nada, ¿sabes la razón por la que querían dinero? Eso habla mucho de la gente. - responde, y lo hace por experiencia propia, el mas que nadie sabia que Dean le gustaba el dinero para comprarse una buena cerveza y aceite para su auto, o quizás una película, pero nada, absolutamente que le diera aire de grandezas, eso lo hacia tan diferente de todo el mundo.

- Mi madre tiene cáncer. - no sabe porque las palabras salen tan secas de su boca y no se arrepiente de ello, aun no ha conversado con ellos, por lo que estos no saben que el esta al tanto de la situación y no puede mentir, le duele y le preocupa, pero esta tan enojado con ellos, tan resentido que no termina de entrar en razón ni de pensar mejor las cosas. - O al menos principio, el punto es que los tratamientos son costosos.

- Es una buena razón, quizá tu deberías ser mejor personas que ellos y ayudarles sin abandonar a Chris, tu eres quien tiene control de tu vida, no ninguno de los implicados. ¿Cierto?

- Aunque sea una buena razón queda en la mesa el pequeño hecho de que parece que no les importo, ni ahora ni nunca. - se encogió de hombros algo fastidiado por discutir un teme que sabia debía afrontar. - No dejare a Chris, eso ni loco lo amo demasiado para ello, aunque aun me siento como una mierda por tratarlo como lo hice... pero en cuanto a mis padres, supongo que los ayudare pero me alejare...

- Entonces haz eso, yo...yo pensé que nunca seria cercanos a mi hermanos, porque crecimos con la rivalidad entre nosotros impuesta por nuestro padre, y mírame ahora, somos felices, somos hermanos. - explico, regalándole una sonrisa con hoyuelos a Ian. - quizás también haiga esperanza para ti.

- Quizás... algún día se den cuenta que su hijo esta vivo y no murió cuando dijo que no estudiaría algo que no le gustaba- dijo como si hablara mas consigo mismo que con Jared.

- No te maltrates por el pasado. - la voz de Jared sonó fuerte, recordándole al tono que usaba para regañar a sus empleados, pero que ahora sonaba un poco suavizado con el tiempo. - si ellos te quieren ver como tu hijo, eso será genial, pero siempre tendrás a Chris como yo tengo a mis pequeñas si Dean me deja.

- Eso... es cierto, lo siento. - se disculpo bajando la cabeza. - tengo, tengo que ir a buscar a Chris...

- Y no lo dejes ir, discúlpate aunque no fuera tu culpa, el te merece tanto como tu a el. - le aclaro, viendo como Tasha y Evian comenzaban a sollozar al notar el olor de la deliciosa torta de frambuesas que su padre comía.

- Lo hare, es decir ya lo hice, pero lo hare las veces que sea necesario. - respondió sonrojando - Gracias, lamentó no haber sido de mucha ayuda con Dean. - dijo sonriendo en dirección a las pequeñas. - Creo que quieren comer...

- Como pequeños cerditos que son, aunque se parecen a su padre. - respondió con orgullo, dándole a Tasha y Evian un poco de torta y dejándoles sus labios rosados.

- Yo lamento irme así... pero necesito a Chris, digo... iré a su trabajo.

De pronto la charla con Jared le había ayudado a aclararse y aunque el jamás planeo dejar a Chris se dio cuenta de algo, que al fin tenia a alguien incondicional que lo amaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás y aunque sus padres nunca le vieran como su hijo nunca más ya no importaba porque el tenia a Chris. Y era todo lo que ocupaba para ser feliz.

- Ve, yo me quedare hasta acabar con esto. Buena suerte con Chris. - le dice mientras lo ve ponerse de pie, Ian luce mucho mas decidido ahora, su mirada no es triste, y esta seguro de que arreglara las cosas con su novio.

El modelo asiente, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal por la felicidad que sabe que pronto irradia pero no tiene tiempo para eso, la necesidad de buscar a Chris es demasiado asfixiante.

- Este es mi numero, si necesitas hablar... mira en mi un amigo, gracias, Jared. - es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre, porque siente que de verdad ha hecho una nueva e inesperada amistad.

Deja el número anotado en un papel blanco sobre la mesa, recibiendo un asentimiento de Jared antes de que casi salga corriendo de la pequeña cafetería.

Cuando llega al trabajo de Chris, que no es más que una oficina en un sexto piso de un edificio por departamentos, esta sentado al frente de una caja de colores y varios libros que deben contener distintos tipos de telas en todos los colores.

Tiene el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración, y unas ojeras horribles. Aparte de eso bosteza cada dos segundos, pero su mirada no se aparta de los apuntes que hace conforme pasa las paginas. A pesar de su aspecto Ian no puede evitar pensar en lo apuesto que es, y en la suerte que tiene de tenerlo...o casi tenerlo.

Ian siente su corazón latir rápido, ansioso y le observa unos segundos totalmente confiado en que Christian no le ha visto, pero su observación repentina termina cuando ve como el diseñador se pasa la lengua por los labios, seguramente resecos pero entonces sus piernas se dirigen como impulsadas por algo rápidamente hacia él y sin siquiera saludar o algo le separa de la mesa haciéndole ponerse de pie.

- Te amo. - susurro abalanzándose sobre los labios que no atinan a responderle de la impresión.

Christian tarda al menos un minuto entero en darse cuenta que quien le besa es Ian, no un idiota como antes le ha tocado vivir. Sus manos apresan la cintura de su novio y lo pegan a su cuerpo.

No hay nadie en la oficina donde esta, y Morgan esta ocupado en su propio proyecto en su oficina particular, así que no es de extrañar que una vez que reaccione, coloque a Ian sobre su escritorio, solo para alcanzar sus labios mas fácilmente y poder atacar el interior de su boca.

El modelo se dejar hacer encantando nunca pensó que disfrutaría ser manejado como Chris lo hace, que eso hiciera latir su corazón con la fuerza que ahora lo hace y busca pegarse mas, sus manos traviesa alcanzando la piel de su amante tocando cada lugar y suspirando cuando Chris hace que se incline mas sobre el escritorio.

- Hey, tranquilo... - murmura mordiendo sus labios mientras siente como de un momento a otro Ian tiene sus manos en su cremallera. - Ian...hey, cariño... - susurra débilmente, por que Ian parece desesperado por el.

Los ojos azules algo dispersos se centran en Chris cuando escucha su nombre de esos pecadores labios.

- Quiero... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te amo y no me importa nada, ni siquiera si mis padres me odian el resto de mis días, porque... te tengo a ti, y me haces tan jodidamente feliz que lo siento, siento haber actuado como lo hice. - esta como loco hablando incoherencias frente a un sorprendido Chris que le ve algo asustado por el ritmo al que habla, algo vertiginoso para el. - Y, simplemente... yo no se, es que... necesito aire...

- Solo necesitas dejar de hablar... - murmura Chris, su mirada oscurecida por lo hermoso que se le hace todo el balbuceo de su novio, se ve hermoso delante de el, y solo quiere comérselo a besos. - te amo, y lo sabes, eso no cambiara.

- Pero... fui un imbécil y no puedo creer que no confié en ti, no me había dado cuenta de... osea si... pero aun no había caído en cuenta que estas ahí, siempre aquí, que eres real...y te amo y lo siento. - de sus ojos bajan unas pequeñas lagrimas, definitivamente Ian tiene un carácter voluble que pasa de la euforia al llanto. - Lo siento, lo siento lo diré hasta que sea necesario, te amo Christian Kane, te amo...

- Shhh... - Chris coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Ian, deteniendo el montón de palabras que prometían seguir saliendo de el. - esta bien, esta bien, Ian, yo también te amo Ian Somerhalder, no te dejare de amar menos porque seas un hombre terco, créeme es algo que amo de ti.

Los traviesos labios se curvan en una sonrisa y atrapan entre ellos la punta del dedo índice de su amante chupando un poco antes de dejarlo ir.

- ¿Estas muy ocupado? - pregunta con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. - Te necesito...

- Oh, espera. ¿Qué? - pregunto alejándose un poco de Ian, no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus cambios de humores, era tan hermoso pero a veces le descolocaba completamente.

- Lo siento... es que comí mas dulce del que debí... pero espera ¿No quieres que sea más especifico, cierto? - inquirió medio espantado.

Eso causo una risa maliciosa en Kane que le causo escalofríos al modelo.

- ¿Qué harás si es lo que quiero?

- Pues... no se - dijo con precaución.

- ¿Dijiste que me necesitabas, pero como?

Ian le miro unos segundos con un reproche claro para luego bajar sus ojos al suelo.

- Te necesito cerca, dentro... de mi ¿Contento?

- Muy feliz. ¿Pero aquí? ¿O en el baño? Es pequeño... - indico, enrollando uno de sus dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

- Mejor en el baño que en medio de tu oficina, amor. – susurro.

No podía creer que él estuviera sugiriendo tener sexo en el baño, definitivamente Chris hacia que se relajara en muchos aspectos.

Bajar la guardia nunca había estado en su diccionario, pero como no hacerlo con Chris, cuando le manejaba como un muñeco, cargándole en sus brazos sin dejar de devorarle la boca con ganas, penetrándole con su lengua y dejando un rastro cliente de saliva por donde sus labios alcanzaban.

Se mueven torpemente por la oficina, tocando toda la piel que tengan a su alcance o la que empieza a quedar libre, hay fuego mas que calor, la necesidad solo crece conforme se sienten y cuando ocupan aire Chris aprovecha para jugar con uno de los pezones de su amante que gime extasiado mientras siente como los retuercen, imita a Chris pronto y en un descuido baja su cabeza quitando con prisa los botones y atrapando uno de los botones de su amante.

Ni siquiera han llegado a la puerta del baño cuando ya están a medio desvestir, la camisa de Ian sosteniéndose de la cinturilla del pantalón, y su torso níveo al descubierto, para que los labios de Chris le reclamen.

- No vamos a llegar, Ian... - murmura, recostando su frente de su novio, con su respiración agitada.

- Parece que no… - contesto moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante ocasionando que ambas erecciones se rosen con el ritmo que el modelo impone, el mismo que desde que aprecio desesperado y demandante.

Es escuchar su voz ronca y a Chris se le va la poca cordura que logra reunir cuando esta con Ian, sus manos casi destrozan el costoso cinturón mientras lo abre, dejando caer sus pantalones de satín al suelo y abriendo sus piernas para dejarle entrar su rodilla, que apoya en el medio, presionándola contra su erección y masajeándolo.

Lo que hace con sus labios no esta muy lejos de la violencia con la que se mueven sus manos, muerde, besa y adora la piel de la nuca de Ian, dejándola roja y tierna; terminando de excitar a su amante que gime y se retuerce una y otra vez.

Ian esta jadeando, su cabello se mueven en todas direcciones mientras se arquea y pega mas a Christian, que ahora esta buscando cerrar la puerta sin ningún éxito pues las manos del modelo que amasan todo su cuerpo, pellizcando y mordiéndola piel de sus hombros con sus blancos dientes, sin dejar de jadear parecen dos animales sintiendo cada caricia ruda que se dan, completamente desbocados en el cuerpo contrario.

Cuando logra poner la puerta en su sitio, Ian esta tan rojo por todas partes que es difícil distinguir en que partes esta sonrojado por el placer y en que lugar se encuentran las mordidas que Chris ha dejado por todo su pecho, incluyendo un momento nimio que tuvo para colocarse sobre sus rodillas y morderle los abdominales.

El diminuto lugar aumenta el calor entre ellos, aunque casi no lo notan, porque tan pronto comienzan a besarse y a terminar de desnudarse, se les hace mas intimo y acogedor, aun siendo un baño con un inodoro impecable - cortesía de Morgan - y mas nada de donde sostenerse.

- Chris... - susurro cuando siente que las manos gruesas del artista abren sus glúteos con ímpetu, abriéndolo y cerrando mas bien jugando con sus trasero, juego que causan jadeos altos que no puede contener y solo atina a callarlos mordisqueando el cuello de su amante, dejando marcas que ambos les fascinan llevar.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta von voz ronca, subiendo una de sus manos hasta la curvatura de la espalda el modelo, dándole la vuelta y dejándolo contra la pared; no tarda dos segundos para estar pegado a el, mordisqueando su espalda.

El modelo suspiro largamente al sentir el miembro contra su culo, el calor y lo mojado, el leve y caliente movimiento descontrolando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- Hazlo... entra, te necesito...

Su desesperación es contagiosa, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que Chris le tenga abierto contra la pared, sacándole gemidos desesperados mientras se impulsa en su interior, sujetándole de las caderas, aun si saber muy bien como es que terminaron así, follando en el baño de su trabajo como animales que solo quieren frotarse, en este caso sentirse el uno al otro.

Le ha extrañado mucho estos días, le ha deseado, aunque su mente no se ha dado el lujo de pensar en el así, tan abierto y hermoso.

Para Ian la posición es algo nueva y en un inicio dolorosa porque al fin y al cabo siempre que lo hacen están en una cama, pero no por eso es menos exquisito, el placer lo recorre explotando en todo su cuerpo y haciéndolo rogar por mas conforme esa punta golpea una y otra vez el punto que Chris descubrió en él, y que le reduce a pedir mas polla a su amante, algo que nunca pensó que haría y ahora es normal, tan normal y necesario en su vida que empieza a ayudar en las embestidas, disfrutando de cada movimiento, con el nombre de su amante en labios empieza entonces a correrse.

Chris sube una de sus piernas, sujetándola en el aire y haciendo que sus embestidas den directo a la próstata de su amante que se sujeta de las paredes mientras gime alto y sin vergüenza, esta cerca de su orgasmo, casi tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, pero primero quiere ver como su novio pierde las corduras, lo que es fácil de hacer cuando lleva una mano al frente y le masturba.

Esta seguro que el grito de este cuando empieza a correes se escucha afuera y siente el cuerpo de Ian envolver con mas fuerza su miembro, mientras los disparos del blanco liquido quedan contra la pared, el hombre a su lado jadea sin vergüenza y sonriendo con cada espasmo como si no pudiera con el placer que siente.

Parece casi tan desquiciado con el placer como Chris cuando se corre, ahogando un gemido en el hombro desnudo de su amante, pero sin poder ocultar el temblor que le recorre cuando se corre en su interior.

- Dios, pareciera... - le cuesta recuperar su aliento, y comienza a sentirse adormilado por el orgasmo. - pareciera...que han pasado años desde la ultima vez.

- Si... mucho tiempo. - susurro de acuerdo con lo que dice su amante. - Pero fue grandioso... necesitaba tanto... sentirte, a mi lado.

- Yo también te necesitaba, Ian. Dios, parecía que nunca te recuperaría... - su murmullo queda ahogado contra la piel del hombro de Somerhalder, donde deposita besos. - pensé...por un momento que me dejarías, que te irías para siempre y volvería a estar solo de nuevo, no sabes cuan importante eres en mi vida, no lo sabes.

- Ya mencione que lo siento. - murmuro recostando su cabello en la pared cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por los pequeños besos. - Jamás pensé en dejarte, Chris, no puedo, nunca podría, te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo... siempre estas ahí, ya no me siento solo y eso es... no tengo palabras.

- Esta bien, eres fácil con las palabras. - se ríe Chris, tomándole de la cintura y girándole para depositar un fino beso por fin en sus labios.

- Vamos a casa. - pidió como un niño cuando se separaron pegándose como una lapa al pecho del artista.

- A casa. - repitió Chris, y por primera vez en semanas pudo respirar sin sentir ese atosigador nudo en la garganta.


	19. Fotografías de una disculpa y dos culpab

**Capitulo 19 Fotografías de una disculpa y dos culpables. Las dos caras de una moneda.**

* * *

><p>Estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para el ni para las pequeñas, que se habían visto relegadas a segundo plano totalmente a los ojos de su padre que casi no había parado en casa o siquiera en su habitación, donde las pequeñas lloraban su ausencia y Alona no se daba abasto con ellas.<p>

Nadie había logrado sacarle de su depresión, ni mucho menos de los esfuerzos, casi todos en vano, por recuperar a Dean, que parecía haberse desvanecido de la faz de la tierra; no estaba por ningún lado, y Ian también se había arriesgado por su lado a comentarle el asunto a Chris, quien como siempre, a regañadientes había ido a buscar a su amigo, y siempre con el mismo resultado.

Dean era bueno escondiéndose, y Jared, y su pobre corazón, ya no lo soportarían por mas tiempo.

De allí a que tomara una decisión tan drástica de marcharse, huir a San Antonio con Jeff que le había dado todo su apoyo, pero de allí…de allí iría a otro lugar, quizás California o Maryland que estaba aun mas lejos de Texas, cualquier lugar, menos uno lleno de desierto. Tenía miles de catálogos de viajes en su mesita de noche, donde se refugiaba cuando llegaba a casa.

Así es como empezó a empacar, bajo la mirada decepcionada de Alona y de sus niñas que aunque no entendían lo que hacia su padre, habían comenzado a reclamar con sus vocecitas chillonas su aptitud.

No fue sino hasta una semana después, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, ya tenia todas las cosas de su habitación empacadas menos la colcha de la cama, y también del cuarto de su pequeñas, de la cocina casi no se llevaba nada, mas alona se encargaría de ello después, lo único que faltaba era empapelar sus muebles y algunos detalles que rondaban en su loca cabeza.

Abriendo la puerta se consiguió con quien menos esperaba, y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho tan fuerte que casi se desmaya en el portal de la casa.

Dean le observaba con cautela, como si se esperara un puñetazo por parte del gigante que solo había atinado a parpadear un par de veces.

- Hey... - murmuro, aclarándose la garganta y viendo que Jared aun no reaccionaba. - Lamento no haber estado para ti estos días. - murmura, suena tan vacio, pero tiene miedo de que sea demasiado tarde.

Es cuando nota que Jared no esta solo, y quizás debió haberlo notado antes, porque un bebe de ese tamaño no es tan fácil de ignorar; la bebe le ve fijamente, sin entender nada, lleva un piyama rosa lleno de detallitos de elefantes por todos lados y guantes para el frio casi invernal que hace ese día.

- Pensé que habías terminado conmigo. - contestó con voz algo seca, contrario a sus ojos llorosos que buscan no centrarse en los verdes, solo aprieta con cuidado a su hija, como si fuera un escudo a las inmensas ganas de llorar que siente de repente.

- Claro que no... - replico Dean, forzando una sonrisa que no pudo salir, alzo una mano queriendo colocarla en la mejilla de Jared y acariciarlo, tocarlo, estar mas cerca de el, pero un agarre de una mano pequeña lo hizo sorprenderse, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando noto que el bebe era el que le sujetaba el dedo con fuerza.

- No me mientas, no me contestabas el celular y en el trabajo no te pasaban mis llamadas, nunca estabas en tu apartamento y ni siquiera Kane sabia de ti. - un sollozo sale al fin de sus labios que pone inquieta a la niña de inmediato. - Me alejaste y no se que fue mas doloroso, pensar de estúpido que algo te había pasado o verte salir un día del trabajo normalmente, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si simplemente te hubieras quitado una molestia de encima. - las lagrimas ya eran continuas y los sollozos también.

- Lo siento, solo necesitaba hacerlo, luego de eso las cosas se pusieron...no se que me paso, Jared. - Dean suspira, alcanzando su mejilla y buscando recoger sus lágrimas. - tenia un montón de trabajo, y me metí en el, se que no tengo excusas, lo se. - Dean suspira, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberse alejado, de haber dudado de ese hombre. - Solo...bueno, no me he estado quedando en el apartamento, la mayoría del tiempo en la oficina o un hotel cercano... - la hija de Jared jala de sus dedos y se los lleva a la boca, sorprendiendo a Dean que no sabe muy que hacer.

- Tasha... - no es un grito pero es con el tono suficiente para que la pequeña vuelva sus Ojitos asustados hacia el. - Eso no se hace. - murmuro sacando el dedo de Dean, de la boca de la infante, cuando tiene a la niña lo mas posible quieta en sus brazos de nuevo, suspira buscando calmarse. - Lo que me acabas de decir es totalmente contradictorio, al inicio empezaste con que necesitas hacer ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te estaba asfixiando? Porque agradecería que me digieras ahora mismo y no me dejes un par de semanas cuando sientas que no puedes tenerme mucho cerca, solo dime... Dean, se que no tengo derecho que soy un imbécil, pero dime por favor si aun importo para ti o simplemente no sabes como terminar conmigo.

- Yo... - Dean suspira, frotándose la frente. - pensé que cuando empezaras la universidad, Dios, soy tan estúpido. ¡Solo me asuste! - exclama sobresaltando a Jared. - pensé que cuando comenzaras a estudiar conseguirías a alguien mejor que yo, alguien con un buen cuerpo y una buena personalidad y a alguien que apreciara a tus hijas. Y no pude soportarlo.

- Nadie jamás podría remplazarte. - concedió de inmediato. - Y no soy estúpido, se que no te agradan los niños y muchos menos las mías, pero supongo que he tenido la tonta esperanza de que pudieras adaptarte. - su mirada se levanta al fin encontrándose con la contraria. - Pero por eso, ahora más que nunca necesito una respuesta, una sincera... mañana iba a irme y no planeaba volver nunca. - su voz suena sincera y decidida aunque detrás de ella le parece que Jared esta mas asustado de lo que deja ver - ¿Estas dispuesto a conocer a las niñas?

Es difícil para Dean, acaso el idiota no podía preguntar algo mas fácil que eso. Tenia que irse por un tema que aun con todo este tiempo le había tomado un montón a Dean asimilar, que su novio - ex-esposo lo que sea - hubiera conservado a esas niñas que habían nacido fuera de su matrimonio.

Luego de un largo suspiro, se da cuenta de lo idiota que esta siendo. Toma a Tasha entre sus brazos, dejando que la pequeña se ajuste a ellos antes de encontrar su mirada con Jared nuevamente.

- ¿ahora me crees?

Jared se queda callado, mientras Tasha curiosa empieza a jugar con la nariz de Dean totalmente inadvertida de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

- Si...te creo. - susurro el antiguo empresario oyendo de pronto las carcajes de la niña que se aferra a Dean con fuerza y toca sus pecas con curiosidad. - Tu... eres un tonto, casi me matas. -sollozo Jared llevando las manos a ocultar las lágrimas rápidamente.

Dean sonrió tristemente y se acerco al castaño, quería besarle porque a pesar de su dolor Jared se veía dulcemente adorable, pero las manitos de la pequeña jalando su labio lo hizo gemir de dolor mientras intentaba que dejara de hacerlo.

- Hey... - murmuro, saliendo solo un sonido raro de su boca que hizo gemir a la pequeña Padalecki.

- ¡Tasha, no es un peluche le duele! - regaño Jared aunque su voz salió infantil la niña soltó el labio rápidamente, sus ojos curiosos en su padre y luego en Dean, luego en Jared y de nuevo en Dean, mínimo recorrido para empezar a llorar de un pronto a otro llorando como loca.

Dean cerro los ojos, adolorido por el contundente llanto de la pequeña que daba directo a su oído, y tuvo que recordarse de nuevo porque mierda hacia esto.

Jared recupero a su hija de los brazos de su novio que lo agradeció profundamente, suspirando cuando esta se medio calmo.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, el que dejara que la cargaras en primer lugar fue un milagro, es algo desconfiando y manipuladora, el mejor ejemplo es que solo lloro para que no me enfadara con ella ¿Verdad, cariño? - pregunto a la niña que ahora se sorbía los mocos con una sonrisa traviesa y aplaudiendo con sus manos.

- Me pregunto a quien habrá salido. - dijo burlón, pero no refiriéndose a algo malo, solo recordaba como a Jared no le gustaban las personas nuevas en su vida, incluso si ahora era diferente. - ¿Alona esta aquí cuidando a la otra pequeña...?

- No anda en su trabajo nuevo, La otra niña esta en su cuna algo enferma - explico levemente.

- Tú también lo pareces. - por fin se acerca para deja un beso sobre la mejilla de Jay, probando el salado de sus lagrimas. - Y necesitas una afeitada, que pareces el naufrago... ¿me dejas entrar? ¿O nos vemos luego? - esta seguro que la segunda no es una opción para ambos, se necesitan demasiado y no la aceptara aunque Jared la pida.

- Si... claro que si, pasa. - se hace a un lado para que Dean entre; aun se siente algo incomodo y desconfiado, pero Dean tiene razón, no hay mejor prueba que haber tomado a Tasha en brazos y haber venido hasta su casa, o eso quiere creer. - supongo que necesito una afeitada, es que creo que me va a dar gripe y tenia pereza. - bosteza al mismo tiempo que la niña causando que esta ría.

- Supongo que tendré que...hacer de buena esposa y cuidarte... - dice distraído observando la casa, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente dice, simplemente enfocándose en como todo parece diferente a la ultima vez que se apareció por ahí, ahora todo luce gris y desordenado, como si un huracán hubiera atravesado la sala.

- ¿Esposa? Dijiste esposa. - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de por medio. - ¿En serio?

Dean sea voltea a verlo con una ceja levantada en una mueca clara que dice _"Di eso de nuevo"._

- Te juro que me vuelves a decir esposa y me asegurare de darte tu merecido, y te juro que no tiene que ver con nada sexual. - le gruñe siguiéndole por las escaleras, pero algo en su tono de voz no le gusta nada a Tasha, que le observa unos segundos antes comenzar derramar lagrimas. - Oh pequeña, no era contigo, era con el tonto de tu padre.

La niña hace un puchero enorme y se queda aguantando el llanto como si pensara en creerle o no al extraño de grandes ojos verdes y pecas brillantes, ladea la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente como si hubiera entendido que no era con ella el asunto.

- Dean... fuiste tu el que dijiste esposa, no yo. - se justifico el menor.

- Si, pero me lo digo solo yo...además todos sabemos quien es la mujer de esta relación, mama - su típica risa burlona puja por salir, y en el fondo de su mente no puede evitar pesar en lo estúpido que es por haberse negado esta felicidad que Jared le da, aun mas cuando es libre de bromear cuanto quiera.

- ¿Mama? ¿Estas diciéndome mama? - pregunto con un puchero. - Yo no soy mujer. - afirmó encaminándose a paso lento a la habitación de las niñas oyendo la carcajada de Dean con su indignación y sonriendo un poco mas tranquilo con eso, con algo tan normal y común como escuchar la risa de ese hombre. - No te rías, no es gracioso. - dice pese a que una sonrisa pequeña esta en su rostro, el cuarto esta hecho un desastre de cajas y cintas, lo único que no esta fuera son las cunas de las pequeñas que estaban en el medio.

- Oh, diablos. - murmuro Dean, su sonrisa totalmente borrada de su rostro al ver el lugar, Jared no le había estado mintiendo cuando le había dicho que se marchaba lejos. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera ido ya, agradecía a quien lo escuchara por haber decidido dejar de lado su miedo y enfrentarlo.

Jared no contesta nada en el momento, ni siquiera hace algún comentario o algo simplemente camina hacia la cuna colocando a la pequeña con cuidado y una delicadeza que deja impresionado a Dean, que mira como el Padalecki la arropa con cuidado y deja un pequeño beso en su frente, luego se levanta y camina hasta el Winchester tomándolo de la mano, buscando alejarlo de las cunas.

- De verdad iba a irme Dean, pero supongo que ya no - murmuro acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

Dean baja su mirada, deseando tener el cabello largo como Jared para ocultar la pena de sus ojos, le resultaría muy útil, porque casi puede sentir como se sonroja. - Me siento como un imbécil...

- No digas eso, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo... que te importo lo suficiente para no dejarme ir. - concedió dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios gruesos del Fotógrafo.

El fotógrafo alzo la mirada hacia Jared, perdiéndose en sus ojos antes de desviar la mirada y suspirar, relajando la tensión en sus hombros. - Lo siento, soy un estúpido, es que...no se porque me pongo celoso de algo que te hará feliz, es tonto.

-No es una tontería, es lindo. - murmuro abrazándolo, dejando que la cabeza de Dean descanse sobre su pecho. - Excepto la parte en que te alejas, pero se como puedes arreglar eso... ¿Te quedas a dormir? - pregunto con lo que ya Dean identificaba como ojos de cachorro, quien sabe cuando los había aprendido pero el punto era que parecía un niño, con esas brillantes iris que esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto, sonriendo al ver como Jared entraba en esa fase de niño tan poco común en el hombre con que había estado casado.

- Claro que si. - respondió dejando ver una de esas enormes sonrisas que parecían aliviar hasta el rincón más oscuro de cualquier alma.

- ¿Seguro que quieres dormir con el bastardo que te hizo llorar? - pregunto rodeando la cintura de su novio con sus manos y pegándolo un poco mas a su pecho.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ese bastardo, incluso que mas enamorado creo, - murmuro suspirando el calor del otro hombre calmando las dudas de su corazón.

- ¿Se puede estar mas que enamorado? - sus labios acariciando la piel de el cuello de Jared mientras que sus manos ya tienen el trasero de Jared atrapado entre sus dedos.

- Mmmm - gimió con gusto empujando al mayor a salir del cuarto de las niñas, y con el movimiento sintiéndose ambos mas cerca - Si, estoy más que enamorado, mi vida no es nada sin ti.

- Hey no digas eso... - susurra con voz ronca al oído de Jared, aun probando el sabor de su piel. - Tu vida vale mucho, Jared. - replica, y con algo de enfado, le muerde la clavícula, succionando ese trocito de piel luego de haber dejado sus dientes impresos en la piel.

- Oh dios - se muerde los labios para acallar el gran jadeo que iba de salida de sus labios, pero que sin éxito salió bajo y algo continuo. - Pero sin ti, no vale la pena vivirla - murmura entre respiraciones erráticas.

- Sin ti tampoco...pero estoy demasiado cansado para el sexo. - murmura, dejando ir el fuerte agarre que tiene en Jared y refugiando su rostro en su pecho, donde ahoga un bostezo.

- Creo que también tengo sueño. - dijo tomando al rubio de la cintura y casi arrastrándolo a su habitación donde una cama grande les recibe, muchas cajas empacadas a su alrededor así como muebles desarmados. - Vamos a dormir. - señalo el futuro veterinario sin percatarse que el rubio se había quedo enfocado en una foto que estaba en un porta retrato que se le hacia profundamente familiar, sobre la mesita de noche.

Al menos hasta que se giro a verle, encontrándose con el brillo de una lagrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla. Antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento Dean le abraza fuerte contra su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho...siento mucho a ver dudado de ti...

- ¿Pero... que...? No, Dean, amor, tranquilo, tranquilo… - murmuro abrazándolo, acariciando su cabeza conforme algunos sollozos salían del hombre que tenia entre brazos.

- No debí romperla... - solloza entre esos grandes brazos. - Estaba enfadado...y no pensé lo que hacia...

De pronto al fin Jared cae en cuenta de lo que ocasiono esa reacción en Dean y sus ojos vuelan a la foto que esta arreglada con cinta adhesiva.

- Oh Dean... es normal, bueno en ese momento yo no era tu persona favorita pero ya pasó y estamos avanzado juntos, ayudándonos el uno al otro, nada nos separara.

- Te amo... - dice con la voz quebrada por la emoción, y antes de que Jared pueda hacer, algo tiene a Dean encima besándolo, comiéndose su boca a una velocidad vertiginosa, con la necesidad de sentirlo por todo su cuerpo quemándole por dentro.

Las lenguas se enredan y al gigante le es difícil llevar el ritmo endemoniado que pronto impone el fotógrafo, peor abre la boca y se deja hacer y al parecer termina de volver loco a su novio que le hace ladear la cabeza para profundizar el contacto que cuando se separan los labios rojos de ambos y las respiraciones erráticas son la mejor prueba de la intensidad del beso.

- Yo también. - murmuro Jared sorprendiendo al fotógrafo porque si bien no es un "Te amo" directo, es otro avance, otro avance...con el que no puede más que sonreír.

Le hace amarlo mas, sentir mas por el de lo que ha sentido por alguien nunca. De un tirón lo deja recostado en la cama, enseguida sentándose sobre sus piernas y besándole el cuello; sintiendo la erección de Jared crecer justo en el medio de sus nalgas.

- Yo... ah... pensé que dormiríamos -jadeó apretando con ambas manos el trasero redondo y exquisito del rubio.

- No, dormir después de que me folles. - jadea mientras se termina de sacar la camisa, casi rompiéndola en el acto y lanzándola fuera de la cama, tomando entre sus manos las de Jared y acariciándose con ellas.

- ¿Estas, estas seguro? - jadeo ansioso, sus manos adentrándose entre los pantalones del fotógrafo y acariciando con fuerza los cachetes que aun recuerda perfectamente llenos de pecas.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga ahora? - pregunta comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón, solo para darle mas espacio a Jared para meter sus manos, las por las cuales se esta muriendo.

- No. - susurro con la mirad oscurecida por el deseo, llevando uno de sus enormes dedos a los labios contrarios para que lo chupen.

Dean se apoya en el pecho de Jared, y succiona el dedo como lo haría con la polla de Jared, lento, dejándolo lleno de saliva, y disfrutando del sabor salado de la piel. Sus caderas sin dejar de hacer círculos sobre la polla dura que tiene en el culo.

- Eres tan jodidamente sexy. - gruño Jared, con impaciencia sintiendo su polla endurecerse con el vaivén del cuelo de su amante. - He soñando tanto con esto.

Los gemidos de Jared, con su voz ronca dándole directo a su oído le erizan los vellos de su cuerpo, y sus caderas ahora hacen torpes movimientos en Jared, quien termina de desnudarle, tirándole en la cama con desesperación.

Pronto siente fuertes succiones en su cuello, la escurridiza lengua no hay lugar por el que no pase, probando todo lo que esta a su alcance e incluso buscando más. Las gruesas manos se aferran a los costados bajando y contorneando el cuerpo del Winchester que pronto siente el dedo aun húmedo que antes chupo deslizarse entre sus piernas.

- Jared... -gime el nombre de su amante con un hilillo de voz. Retorciéndose para meterse aun mas la falange. - Vamos, Jay...solo follame, un dedo mas y entra en mi.

- No. - susurra mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y raspándolo con sus dientes. - Primero hay que prepararte bien. – habla contra su piel, repitiendo el movimiento de gancho con el único dedo que hay dentro del cuerpo de su novio.

Es gracioso el como Dean se debate entre gritar y empujarse contra el dedo, o patear a Jared en la cabeza y follarse el mismo en esa polla gorda que este esconde en sus pantalones.

Y es cuando Jared decide cambiar posiciones de nuevo, haciendo que Dean termine sobre la cama y esta vez con dos dedos moviéndolos como el abrir y cerrar de una tijera, dilatan la ocupada entrada, con su otra mano se abre los pantalones, su polla gruesa y increíblemente erecta se deja ver con un poco de liquido pre seminal en la punta.

Dean gime su nombre repetidas veces, respirando agitadamente y sin perder detalle de la piel tostada de Padalecki.

- Jared, por favor follame...te necesito demasiado.

- Aun no. - contesta mordiéndose el labio con dificultad por el esfuerzo de no sumergirse en ese cuerpo. - No quiero lastimarte.

- No soy una princesa. -replica. Empujando a Jared por los hombros. - no me romperás.

- Se... que no lo eres. - murmuro metiendo el tercero. - Pero, aun así... siempre estaré cuidándote aunque no quieras. - murmuro agachándose, dejando pequeños besos alrededor de los labios, conforme mueve el tercer dedo con mas libertad.

- No seas... - Dean ahoga sus gemidos de frustración con su mano, moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos de Jared, y saboreando cada roce de estos en su interior, pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de Jared, de sentirlo en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? - susurro con una sonrisa cómplice empezando a sacar los dedos con un vaivén rápido que solo ayudaban mas a su objetivo, dilatar bien a su amante y bueno también a desesperarlo, que sin duda era una visión sublime ver ese cuerpo perlado de sudor rogando por más.

- Jay...suficiente, por favor... - suplico, una lagrima de desesperación rodando por su mejilla cuando se levanto persiguiendo los labios de Jared.

Esta vez no se aparto, atrapo los labios que lo buscaban, mordiendo todo a su alcance antes de atrapar su lengua. Sus dedos saliendo del apretado interior que se relajaba conforme su mojada erección se acercaba.

El suspiro de alivio al sentirla contra su entrada que dio el Winchester fue en el un jadeo necesitado al notar lo apretado de su amante y no pudo más, no se resistió a sentir esa calidez que le llamaba de manera imperiosa, se impulso, recordando todas las veces que habían hecho esto pero que ahora parecían tan lejanas, tan faltas de algo... que ahora se profesaban con fuerza, esa conexión que hacia falta antes, ahora los unía con fuerza.

La sensación de ser apretado por ese interior, solo se compara con el lo que siente Dean al ser penetrado, como si le recorriera una paz inmensa que le deja completamente muerto en la cama, con sus piernas apretando fuertemente las caderas de Jared contra las suyas, y su erección rozándose contra el firme abdomen del hombre por el que tanto sufrió.

Jared respira agitado, conteniéndose a embestir de nuevo, queda mas que claro lo que le esta costando, así que se distrae tomando el rostro de Dean entre sus grandes manos, acariciando las mejillas con delicadeza y quitando el rastro de la lagrima de antes.

- ¿Estas bien? - su voz es un susurro ahogado, lleno de preocupación real.

- Si... - es la débil respuesta de Dean, que atrae al castaño a su cuerpo y entierra su rostro en el cuello grueso de este. - lo estoy.

- Bien. - susurro con lentitud, empezando a moverse lo más lento que podía y que provoco que ambos jadeen bajo y largo, como si fuera algo nuevo. – Oh, mi Dean. - gruño contra su cabello corto, el ritmo de sus caderas aumentando cada segundo.

- Te extrañe... - siseo Dean, mordiendo el hombro de su novio para evitar gimotear patéticamente como sabe esta apunto de hacer, esta disfrutando demasiado de una penetración aun lenta, pero que hace meses que deseaba sentir.

- Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto. - dijo conteniendo los estremecimiento que recorrían su cuerpo, esos que lo hacían vibrar intensamente, a el y al hombre debajo.

Estaban unidos como nunca lo habían estado, y no solo físicamente, ahora el sentimiento era mas profundo, mas doloroso.

- Dean... No te separes de mi, no me dejes - es una suplica, y el ritmo aumenta conforme lo susurra una y otra vez a la altura del cuello de su amante. - No me dejes.

Esta vez no va a dejarle, y cuando se lo promete, besando su mejilla con devoción, esta diciendo la verdad, es suficiente de huirse el uno al otro, suficiente de herirse o de hacerse la victima por su parte, es suficiente, y lo sabe.

- Te amo, te amo...te amo... - sigue susurrando, dejando que Jared lo maneje por toda la cama y le haga el amor como desee, solo quiere entregarse a el, demostrarle esa devoción con la que le ha amado desde que le conoció.

El tenue "yo también" dicho entre jadeos, que murmura el mas joven es suficiente para hacer que cada uno se desboque en el cuerpo ajeno, la manos bajan y suben, tocando la piel tan deseada y amada durante tanto tiempo, las embestidas son fuertes y el ruido obsceno inunda la habitación.

- Dean... ¿Puedo… dentro? - pregunta mientras muerde una tetilla y la jala dejándola roja y dura, una visión sublime a su vista.

- Dios, si. - es todo lo que logra articular Dean, llevando una de sus manos a su miembro y masturbándose al ritmo con el que Jared se empuja dentro. Sus piernas aprisionan mas el cuerpo de el castaño, buscando mas profundidad en las embestidas, solo buscando mas de el.

Jared ahoga un quejido mordiendo el hombro pecoso frente a él, cuando siente el semen empezar a llenar la estrecha cavidad, su orgasmo se reproduce en miles de luces blancas que le hacen jadear alto y apresar en sus brazos a Dean con fuerza, no quiere dejarlo ir, lo ama demasiado y el pensamiento solo se refleja mas en su abrazo.

- Jay... - Dean es el primero en decir algo, se ha corrido y casi a perdido el conocimiento con la eyaculación a la que Jared le ha traído tan fácilmente.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, el mismo se siente asfixiado porque Jared se ha dejado caer sobre el, y no es que el hombre sea muy liviano, mas con todos esos músculos encima.

- Mmmm - contestó girando hacia la izquierda, atrayendo de inmediato consigo a Dean a sus brazos, quizás ya no esta encima, pero aun no tiene planeado dejarlo ir.

- No te vayas a dormir, juro que escucho el llanto de una de tus hijas... - murmuro contra el fuerte y cálido pecho de Padalecki.

- Ya me extrañaba que no se despertara alguna con el ruido. - se quejo, un puchero en sus labios de color rojo intenso por la pasión. - O quizás simplemente son unas glotonas y quieren comer...

- Es que eres muy ruidoso, con todos esos gemidos y gruñidos que hacías... - dijo ahogando su risa en el pecho de Jared.

- ¿Yo? - dijo levantando su cabeza, sus rostro tratando de hacer un gesto indignado. - Yo no era quien casi gritaba. - murmuro ganándose un quejido indignado en el otro hombre que le observaba mientras buscaba un bóxer limpio.

- Eso no es justo, me estabas presionando la próstata sin piedad...así que no cuenta. - Replico, era un Winchester, siempre tenia la ultima palabra, pero Jared era siempre quien se la robaba, eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo.

- ¡Aja! , Pobres excusas. - bromeo sus hoyuelos haciéndose presentes en su rostro, ganándose la admiración del fotógrafo. – Duérmete, pecoso, tardare. - murmuro buscando su camisa, que también había quedado al otro lado de la habitación.

- Se me hace extraño que follemos y luego vayas a cuidar de los bebes. Como si fueras mi esposa. - se rio, acurrucándose entre las sabanas y observando a Jared moverse.

Jared rio, negando con la cabeza divertido.

- ¿Te parece raro? - inquirió encaminándose a la puerta con paso adormilado. - Pues si... ahora que lo pienso si, lo es... - murmuro antes de salir.

Unos quince minutos después - que para Dean parecieron horas - decidió levantarse de la cama en busca de Jared que aun no había regresado, tomo sus boxers del suelo y una camisa de botones de Jared y se la coloco por encima, mala costumbre que siempre tuvo, y que digamos que había extrañado, el tener su olor cerca, el sentirse protegido como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Asomo su cabeza en el cuarto de los bebes, viendo como estas se pasaban la pelota una a la otra, bajo la mirada de Jared que estaba apoyado en la cuna, riendo con las pequeñas.

- ¿A estas horas? - pregunto, notando como varios de las cajas estaban abiertas, y la mitad de los estantes estaban llenos, Jared había estado desempacando.

Jared volteo al identificar la voz de Dean, sonriendo culpable por haber tardando tanto - ¿Que? ¿Desempacar o que estén jugando? - pregunto sonrojándose cuando miro que Dean llevaba una de sus camisas.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Winchester, alzando una ceja y acercándose al castaño.

- No es que, yo extrañaba verte con mis camisas luego de acostarnos. - sonrió con nostalgia atrayendo mas cerca al Winchester.

- Oh...es una mala costumbre, normalmente tus camisas son mas grandes y calientes que las mías... - dijo sin ver a la cara a Jared, sus mejillas sonrojándose al estar contando algo que no hubiese dicho antes ni dormido.

- Me encanta verte con ellas, te ves demasiado hermoso. - concedió el cumplido regalándole una sonrisa a la vez que dejaba un beso en la mejilla pecosa.

- ¿Hermoso? Si sigues poniéndome motes así me terminaran saliendo senos... - gruño por lo bajo viendo como las pequeñas intentaban asesinar a un pequeño peluche pegándole con la pelota que Jared había puesto en la cuna.

- Bueno, Bueno ¿Y como quieres que te llame? - pregunto acariciándole con pereza la espalda.

- Algo mas masculino y menos chica... - dijo acercándose a la cuna y quitándoles el peluche a las pequeñas, de las cuales la de los ojos mas claros le miro antes de morderle la mano. - ¡OUCH!

- ¡Evian! - medio chillo el antiguo empresario. - Suéltalo ahora, jovencita, seria un record que tu primer castigo sea a esta edad. – regaño con expresión severa, pero cuando la niña sonrió el no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

- Jared, esta comenzando a dolerme mas. - gimió entre dientes Dean, que estaba congelado en el sitio sin hacer ningún movimiento, estaba demasiado divertido viendo como Jared intentaba parecer una figura de autoridad para la pequeña, pero esta no se movía un centímetro.

-¡Evian! – regaño de nuevo, mientras se acercaba, haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña, haciéndola reír para que así soltara al rubio. - Estas castigada, aun ni idea de con que, pero lo estas, No puedes morder a la gente y menos al novio de papa. - se quejo. - ¡Me lo vas a espantar!

Dean se acaricio la mordida, observando como Evian se vengaba de su padre tirándole la pelota con la que antes jugaban de forma nada inocente.

- Es una chica rebelde, ¿uh? Creo que prefiero a su hermana. - se burlo, viendo como la otra melliza se reía, abrazando a su peluche.

- Evian Padalecki, deja eso. - regaño acercándose el rubio y tomando de la mano que la pequeña mordió. - Lo siento, no se a quien saco ese carácter endemoniado, es decir es parecido al mío cuando estoy enfadado pero esta siempre lo tiene. - murmuro preocupado. - Lo siento.

- Hey... - Dean le levanto el rostro dándole un suave beso en la esquina de sus labios. - Apuesto a que tendrá tu hermoso carácter sensible.

- Eso espero, me preocupa. – dijo sus ojos algo tímidos evadiendo los contrarios. - ¿Es raro que yo lo tenga? -inquirió sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no intentas dormirlas y nos vamos a la cama? Así pueda consentir un poco a papi... - su voz se hizo bajita y provocativa, besándole la barbilla, pero Jared aun quiere una respuesta a su pregunta, y el hechizo de seducción de Dean no funciona.

- Tomare eso como si. - murmuro separándose algo decepcionado. - Sube, dentro de unos minutos subiré yo...

- Jared...es solo que sabes que antes no eras así y es nuevo para mi...aun después de todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos de nuevo. - susurro tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a su pecho, no dejando que Jared se alejara.

- Si, esta bien se que he cambiado mucho, Alona lo menciona siempre dice que es como si tuviera dos personalidades o algo así, supongo que no me había detenido a pensar que tan cierto era. - contesto encogiéndose de hombros, recargando su frente en la contraria.

- Me gustas así también. - le aseguro, regalándole una sonrisa que podía catalogarse como rara en su rostro. - sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

- Si lo se y sabes que yo también ¿Cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada acariciándole la mejilla, ninguno al tanto de que la pequeña Evian había tomado la pelotita de su hermana y con un puchero la lanzaba al rubio.

- Ok...creo que tienes algo contra mi, tu pequeño demonio. - gruño cargándola y alzándola en el aire, viendo que sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los suyos, pero ligeramente mas brillantes.

La niña le veía tan seria que sorprendía a Jared, su ceño fruncido hacia creer que no le agradaba Dean pero cuando volteo su mirada a él y alzo su manita para golpear la frente del rubio, el empresario entendió de que se trataba todo.

- Creo que esta celosa - murmuro sorprendido.

- Si, pero tu papi es mío nada mas. No comparto. - dijo con voz juguetona, haciendo reír a Jay que no apartaba la mirada de el.

La niña murmuro algo inteligible y empezó a removerse en los brazos del fotógrafo con un puchero en el rostro, parecía que no me había gustado el comentario.

- ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! - le dijo volteándola de cabeza y dando vueltas en sus brazos, haciéndola reír alto, y llamando la atención de su hermana.

La pequeña soltó una carcajada enorme alzando sus manitas y llamando la atención de su hermana que miraba con un puchero la escena.

- Mío. - murmuro la pequeña llevando su manita a golpear la frente del fotógrafo de nuevo, pero con una expresión menos severa, mientras que el antiguo CEO miraba impresionado a su pareja.

- Dean - murmuro viéndole casi como si fuera un Alíen.

Dean se reía al ver a la pequeña reír, un poco sonrojado por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo de la emoción de escucharla decir algo, el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolas solo habían murmurado cosas que el no entendía.

- Lo ves pequeña, yo también puedo ser como tu papi. - Se sentía como si todo fuera normal, como si nada malo hubiera pasado nunca, como si este fuera su lugar.

La pequeña parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojitos algo recelosos se volvieron suaves y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras llevaba su manita a donde había mordido antes acariciando levemente, era una disculpa pero sin palabras y eso sorprendió a ambos hombres.

- Lo ves que si puede tener tu lado sensible, cariño. - le sonrió Dean a Jared, acercándose y robándole un beso antes de centrar su atención en la bebe.

- Aunque creo que es porque te las has sabido ganar, no cualquiera lo ha hecho. - señalo sonriendo. - te ves muy bien con ella en brazos. - halago sonrojándose, pero no exactamente por pena sino porque era cierto, Dean se veía aun mas hermoso con su hija en brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué los dos somos guapos? - cuestiono, rodando los ojos y observando a la pequeña que comenzaba a lucir adormilada en sus brazos.

- En efecto. - concedió asintiendo ante la pregunta de su novio. - Mi niña es muy hermosa. - dijo aguantándose la risa.

- No te hablo, déjame solo. - dijo con actitud de niño, colocando a Evian en la cuna ya dormida, al parecer los niños eran volubles en cuanto a sus necesidades.

Cuando vio a las pequeñas casi dormidas en su cama y aun lado a Dean, no pudo evitar q sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por lo que abrazo a rubio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

- Gracias Dean, muchas gracias

- Ya, esta bien. Creo que fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba. Solo pensé que serian como ella, ¿sabes? - dijo en voz baja, dejando que Jared le guiara fuera de la habitación aun sin separarse de el.

- Te confieso que yo también tuve algo de miedo por eso. - dijo separándose y tomando al rubio entre brazos con facilidad, cargándolo con cuidado y riendo ante el grito ahogado de sorpresa que este dio con tan repentino movimiento.

- Oh dios... - gimió Dean, abrazándose al cuello de Jared temeroso de caerse. - Me dejas caer y eres hombre muerto, Padalecki... - mascullo, ocultado su sonrisa. - ¿Soy pesado? No quiero romper tu espalda.

- No amor, no pesas. - contesto dirigiéndose a la habitación. - ¿Sabes? Adoro tenerte entre mis brazos.

Dean fingió pensarse una respuesta, recibiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de su novio.

- Quizás, y solo quizás yo adore que hagas esto, manejarme tan fácilmente a todos lados.

- No sabia que te gustara eso. - señalo dejándolo con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, arropándolo mientras ambos se veían sonriendo. Sus manos manipularon sus pantalones rápidamente y pronto estuvo en la cama junto a Dean, suspirando cuando lo sintió cerca.

Ambos se abrazaron, sintiéndose extraños al dormir por primera vez juntos en la casa de Jared, era como antes, con la diferencia de que esta vez Jared no le dejo separarse de su cuerpo ni un segundo durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Desde el balcón podía ver casi toda la cuidad, apenas estaba amaneciendo y Ian no había podido dormir mucho. El viento removió su cabello de un lado a otro y sus ojos aun adormilados observaban curiosos él amanecer que se presentaba ante ellos, el sol estaba casi en lo alto e iluminaba las nubes un poco, desde ahí se podía ver algunos pájaros y el ruido de la cuidad apenas si llegaba.<p>

Lo que lo tranquilizaba, en sus manos tenia una taza con jugo de naranja, había estado apunto de abrir un par de cervezas por culpa de sus nervios, pero se contuvo, era una mala costumbre que había tomado luego de terminar con cada una de sus anteriores novias pero ahora... era diferente el problema, claro que dolía, pero él seguía teniendo lo que mas amaba en la vida y eso parecía hacer que todo lo demás se viera pequeño e insignificante, y ese algo era Chris.

Así que a pocas horas de encontrarse con sus padres, simplemente estaba nervioso algo asustado y demás pero no tan afectado como debería, porque Chris estaba con él y se había dado cuenta que con solo ese hombre a su lado era feliz, no ocupaba a nadie más... menos personas a las que nunca les intereso.

Y sinceramente era hora de arreglar todo con sus padres.

No le sorprendió nada que unos fuertes brazos le tomaran de la cintura y le apretaran contra un fuerte pecho que estaba caliente en comparación con su cuerpo, frio y adormilado por el clima mañanero de Houston.

- ¿Por qué mi princesa no esta en la cama? - no puede negar que la voz de Chris le causa escalofríos a todas horas, pero en las mañanas, tiene un toque de sensualidad extra que le hace gemir.

- Nervios. - murmuro sonrojándose por el estreñimiento y gemido que se escapan de su control, apuesta que Chris le fascina comprobar lo que causa en él. - Estoy algo... no se, me siento raro...

- ¿Asustado? - pregunto, besando el hombro níveo de Ian. - no lo estés, no pueden controlar tu vida ahora, Ian.

- Lo se. - contesto sonriendo con el pequeño beso. - Pero siempre me pongo nervioso, es como si simplemente no pudiera evitarlo, tengo tantas emociones encima... tan enfadado con ellos y eso creo que la palabra que describe mis ánimos es peor que enfadado. - dijo dejándose caer totalmente su peso hacia atrás, que Chris recibió sin quejarse como siempre.

- Recuerdo cuando te enfadaste conmigo, querías lanzarme la tv en la cabeza de lo enfadado que estabas. - Se rio, y pese a eso fue suave, sabiendo que Ian replicaría. - quizás deberías de tomar alguna de esas mierdas que te recomendó Misha para los nervios, no quiero que cambies de idea en el ultimo instante.

- Lo siento. - se disculpo de nuevo el joven modelo, suspirando. - Y no, esos té saben horribles. - hizo una mueca que por un momento le hiso ver como un niño, no cambiare de opinión, no si estas ahí conmigo...eres mi fuerza...

- Y tu la mía. - le aseguro Christian estrechándole mas. - preparare un te, te juro que cuando acabe contigo los adoraras. - le prometió, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja, raspándolo con sus dientes en un gesto que dejo a Ian casi laxo en sus brazos.

- Mmmm mejor repite ese gesto y nada de té. - se quejo de nuevo, dando la vuelta en los brazos que aun lo tenia atrapado, observando de cerca a su novio que se veía sumamente hermoso ahí de pie, con sus ojos aun algo adormilados y sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandeciendo mas que nunca. - No quiero té, Chris, sabe feo...

- No vas a convencerme con esa mirada. - le advirtió, apartando la vista al paisaje fuera del balcón.

Pero Ian sonriendo travieso se atravesó en su campo de visión con un leve puchero. - Chris... cualquier cosa menos té...

- No. Te y nada mas. - sentencio, desenredando sus brazos de la cintura de Ian. - No lo intentes, no lograras conseguir que te de lo que quieres.

- ¿Y según tu que quiero? - preguntó acercándose de nuevo a su amante, extrañando el calor de sus brazos.

- Sexo mañanero. - dijo sonriendo a la vez que retrocedía, tratándose de alejarse de el pulpo que Ian estaba hecho.

- Engreído. - murmuro con falsa galantería pasando al lado del diseñador con la cabeza en alto. - Eso quería tu ego más bien.

- Si, claro. Ni tú te crees eso. - se burlo Chris, no dejando que Ian fuera muy lejos antes de darle una palmada en el culo, que seguramente había quedado rojo y marcado con sus dedos.

-¡Chris! - chillo avergonzado dejando caer el vaso con el jugo de naranja al suelo de la impresión, sus mejillas blancas ahora rojas. - No hagas eso.

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto mucho mas despierto ahora. - ¿Esto? - inquirió dándole otra nalgada mas fuerte, dejando a Ian con una expresión de incredulidad tan impropia de el.

- Eso, eso. – tartamudeo llevándose graciosamente las manos a su trasero, protegiéndolo. - Pues eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - repitió, intentando alcanzar a Ian que huía despavorido a la sala.

- Eso, no te acerques. - grito mas agudo de lo que le gustaría a modo de advertencia. - Ni se te ocurra volver a azotarme. - dijo abriendo los ojos grandes al haberlo casi gritado.

- ¿O que? ¿Vas a morderme, princesa? - se burlo Chris, riendo mas fuerte cuando Ian se subió al sofá, viéndole con temor desde arriba.

- Chris, no te burles... aquella vez que te advertí que te golpearía si te acercabas a mi, era tan en serio como ahora. - murmuro sonrojado, atento a algún movimiento del diseñador.

- Idiota, ven aquí, vas a caerte. - dijo, sabiendo que Ian bajaría a sus brazos al notar su preocupación.

Somerhalder le miro desconfiado unos segundos, antes de finalmente bajar dejándose ir directo a los brazos de su novio.

- No soy un niño, no iba a caerme.

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un chillido de frustración cuando Chris le palmeo de nuevo, pero esta vez atrapándolo en sus brazos antes de que huyera.

- Si eres un chiquillo.

- Tramposo, manipulador - acuso con un puchero que paso a un jadeo cuando sintió como el otro jugaba con sus glúteos.

- Mocoso que cayo en mi trampa. - se rio, besándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo de nuevo con las defensas bajas, tanto como para lograr montárselo en sus hombros sin que se diera cuenta. - debes dormir. Dios, yo también necesito dormir, aun es temprano.

- Pero como... ¿Cuando? ¿Es decir? ¡Chris! - chillo tratando de bajarse sin mucho éxito. - No es temprano, no quiero dormir... bájame...

- Entonces tengamos sexo hasta que te de sueño. - respondió sin inmutarse con los empujones que Ian le daba intentando quitárselo de encima.

Ian le vio con una ceja alzada unos segundos, incrédulo de lo que su novio proponía.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? Entonces no tenemos sexo, y yo me iré a dormir un buen rato hasta el medio día. - anuncio, dejando en el suelo de medio pasillo a Ian, y alejándose a la habitación.

- Espera. - grito con un puchero. - ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero? Es que tu lo dices así y me pones a pensar en cosas, que no hemos hecho, osea no es que lleve una lista de lo que... ¿sabes que? Olvídalo. - termino con un puchero enorme y agachándose a recoger los restos del baso que dejo caer por culpa de su novio. Aunque quizás no debió hacerlo, porque dejo su trasero expuesto.

El gesto le costo una nalgada si cabe mas fuerte que las otras, o quizás era que ya sus nalgas resentían los anteriores azotes.

- Te quejas demasiado en la mañana. Y estoy seguro de que tienes una lista bien larga sobre lo que no hemos hecho.

- Mentira. - se quejo rodando los ojos. - además... no podemos hacer nada pronto llegaran ellos. - susurro como si fuera un secreto y de la nada los nervios regresaron. - ¿Soy mal hijo por darles el dinero y decirles que me dejen en paz? - pregunto en un pequeño susurro - Es decir, tomando en cuenta que ella esta enferma.

- Baby, suficiente. - Chris coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Ian, parando sus palabras. - no eres un mal hijo, ellos son unos malos padres, siempre lo fueron, no quiero que empieces a dudar de tu juicio, estas siendo demasiado generoso.

- ¿Entonces porque me siento mal? - la pregunta es agónica y demandante de una respuesta.

- Porque eres un masoquista principalmente. - respondió Chris, quitando la taza en trozos de sus manos.

- Mmmm… - murmuro con duda. - ¿Me acompañaras?

- ¿Quieres? - susurro, abrazándolo de nuevo, dejando que Ian apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

- Si... si quiero. - se abrazo al pecho del diseñador con fuerza - No quiero enfrentarlos solos.

- No tendrás que hacerlo. - le aseguro. - creo que un rápido en la ducha no hará daño a nadie, ¿no? - pregunto desviando la atención a Ian a algo que les sentaría bien a ambos.

- ¿Juntos? - pregunto su sonrisa es de pronto traviesa.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo solo mientras yo observo? No hemos probado esa aun. - murmuro contra los labios de Ian, comenzando a moverlo al baño con pasos lentos sobre la fría cerámica.

- ¿Encontraste mi lista verdad? - su tono suena bastante avergonzado

- La tienes escrita en la frente, quiero que Chris me vea masturbándome y quizás metiéndome los dedos... - dijo, viendo la frente de Ian como si realmente hubiera algo escrito en ella, riendo cuando se encontró con los ojos de su amante.

- Tu eres algo único, Kane - dijo divertido, sus manos acariciando el rostro del otro hombre. - Pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro día, dentro de poco quede de verme con ellos - dijo apartándose, sus manos algo nerviosas restregándose en la camisa de su piyama - Iré a bañarme.

- Aburrido. - murmuro Chris, pero mientras Ian tomaba una ducha, Christian dormiría un rato mas.

* * *

><p>A eso de las diez, el timbre sonó en el pequeño apartamento, que lucia mucho mas animado que la ultima vez que los padres de Ian se habían pasado por ahí.<p>

Ian y Chris habían estado compartiendo besos perezosos el resto de la mañana, jugando entre ambos y sintiéndose el uno a otro, hasta que Kane bufo cuando escucho el timbre mas cuando sintió el cuerpo de su novio tensarse.

Ya la luz del día iluminaba la habitación donde ambos estaban, lo único que quedaba del desayuno eran los platos sobre la mesa baja de la sala. Ian como siempre había comido un trozo de pastel que le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente lo que debía enfrentar dentro de pocos segundos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo? - pregunto con suavidad.

- No, yo lo hare, solo quédate a mi lado, te necesito - susurro colocando su frente contra la otra - Sabes que aun me parece increíble esto, es decir tu y yo...

- ¿Juntos para siempre? - inquirió Chris en un susurro, besándole lento y empujándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

- Para siempre... no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente. - dijo dando otro pequeño beso a los labios de su novio antes de terminar de levantarse y suspirar - abriré...

- Ok.

Chris se puso de pie luego de que Ian caminara a la puerta acomodándose la ropa que Kane le había desordenado. Abrió lo mas lento que pudo, y fabricando una sonrisa de esas que daba en la pasarela, logro recibir a sus padres sin tener un ataque de pánico.

Estos entraron de inmediato a la sala, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Christian en el sofá.

- Christian, que... inesperada sorpresa como no te habíamos visto por aquí, pensamos que tu y nuestro hijo... - hiso una pausa, suspirando un poco con fastidio. - peleado o en el peor de los casos terminado. - La mujer se encamino hacia dentro dejando su bufanda en el sofá antes de continuar - Veo que no...

-Solo quería que mi novio disfrutara de su reunión con sus padres, mientras yo terminaba unas cuantas tareas. - hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "padres" ganándose una mirada escandalizada de Ian, que trataba de mantener la compostura al sentarse a su lado.

- Madre. - llamo el modelo. - Padre, siéntense por favor tengo que hablar con ustedes. -carraspeo sutilmente, mirando con algo de molestia a ambos que finalmente no pudo disimular y puso una cara de tensión tanto en la mujer como el hombre.

- Pero… - interrumpió el padre del modelo que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba callado, pero que desistió de lo que fuera a decir cuando su mujer le hiso un leve movimiento con bastante clase que Ian parecía haber desarrollado de ella.

La tensión se acrecentó cuando ambos estuvieron en iguales condiciones que Ian y Chris, este ultimo a diferencia de los otros tres se encontraba bastante relajado, uno de sus brazos sobre el sofá y el otro sobre los hombros de Ian a quien aferraba con posesión.

- ¿De que quieres hablar, cariño? - pregunto con suavidad la mujer, quitando uno de los mechones de cabello negro de su rostro en un gesto nervioso.

- Cuando me fui de casa... con dieciocho anos, me fui sin dinero y deje todo atrás y nunca se preocuparon si tenia en donde dormir o comer, fueron anos duros - hiso una pausa cuando la mano de Kane se cernió con fuerza a su hombro. - Simplemente todo inicio porque no hice lo que ustedes querían, entonces primero me gustaría saber que hay de diferencia ahora, porque claramente jamás querrían un hijo con novio, gay... porque ahora simplemente no me sacan de su vida como en aquel entonces, ¿Por qué? - la pregunta suena necesitada y realmente lo esta, necesita que sus padres al menos tengan la decencia de confesar sus intenciones antes de que el mismo las diga, necesita saber que aun tienen un poco de dignidad.

- Vamos, Ian. Queremos reparar nuestros errores. - Dijo Margaret Somerhalder, sin saber que acaba de firmar su sentencia, con su hijo que se estremeció en los brazos de Kane que de inmediato se enderezo.

- Hijo, sabemos que no fuimos los mejores padres en aquella época, pero ahora... - Iason Somerhalder hubiese seguido con el discurso del buen padre si Ian no lo hubiera interrumpido de golpe, sobresaltando a todos en la sala.

- NO, ni lo fueron antes ni lo son ahora y sinceramente estoy hasta el demonio de ustedes - ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Ian casi nunca se enfadaba - No puedo creer que vengan aquí y pretendan todo este circo solo porque ocupan dinero, nada de esto es necesario ¿Saben porque? - hiso una pausa frotándose el cabello con aspereza. - yo los hubiera ayudado aun así pero porque tenían que lastimarme mas... porque y aun peor tratar de dañar lo único bueno que tengo en la vida... a mi Chris.

- Ian. - dijo la suave voz de Christian, tomándole de la cintura y pegándole a su pecho, haciendo notar cuando paso una de sus manos por su rostro que estaba llorando.

Había mas que sorpresa en el rostro de ambos Somerhalder, algo que Chris no podía identificar y por supuesto esa decepción de que su hijo lo hubiera elegido a el por sobre ellos, pero Margaret no parecía querer rendirse, y Chris tenia que reconocer que la mujer se aferraba a la vida.

- No queríamos preocuparte... y...

- Margaret, suficiente. - susurro el padre de Ian. - vinimos porque sabíamos que tenias dinero, eras nuestra única opción.

- Si, vinieron porque buscaban eso, solo eso... - murmuro Ian mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas - Cada mes en algunas de sus cuentas estará el dinero... solo pido algo a cambio...

- ¿Qué? - dijeron ambos padres al unisonó.

- Déjenme en paz, no quiero que me molesten mas o se metan con Chris, que aunque les joda yo lo amo, solo eso... yo espero que te recuperes mama, de corazón, pero... yo no puedo permitir que sigan lastimándome o que dañen mi relación, solo márchense y déjenme en paz, estoy seguro que no les será muy difícil. - su voz es firme lo que contrasta con sus ojos llorosos.

- Ian... - su madre aun trata de hablar, pero el se parece tanto a su madre que no es raro que su padre sea quien la arrastre fuera del lugar, ambos con los hombros bajos en señal de derrota, es extraño, Ian no lo pintaba así, para el ellos se alegrarían y sin embargo algo en su actitud le hace notar que quizás estén un poco arrepentido.

El sentimiento de duda dura poco, pronto se refugia en los fuertes brazos de Kane que le rodea.

- Chris... - murmuro entre pequeños sollozos el joven modelo.

- Shhh...Lo hiciste bien, es todo su culpa por no amarte como yo lo hago. - murmuro contra su cabello, dejando que Ian le apretara con toda su fuerza, buscando algo de alivio del dolor que sentía en su pecho.

- Me siento mal, no quiero volver...a verlos - Y me siento mal por ello.

- No, no tienes porque. - le regaño, dando un suspiro largo que removió los cabellos de su amante. - pero esta bien sentirlo, te hace diferente a ellos que te abandonaron, cariño. Tomaste la mejor decisión que podías haber tomado, ¿sabes? Fuiste valiente al enfrentarlos.

Una risita seca sale de inmediato de sus labios pero que al menos ilumina su rostro de una forma que Kane no puede describir.

- Eso es bueno... valiente ni es una palabra que me describa muy bien - contesto suspirando cuando los brazos del diseñador lo atraen mas a su pecho.

- No digas eso. - Chris suspiro, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Ian en brazos, como si fuera un saco de verdura al hombro y llevándolo al cuarto. - vamos a la cama y hablemos con nuestros cuerpos. - dijo sin importarle sonar como un idiota, - quizás así me entiendas.

- ¡Chris! ¿Cuál es tu complejo de alzarme como si fuera un muñeco? - protesta sonrojado, pero una pequeña sonrisa se pinta en sus labios porque secretamente, y en realidad no tanto, adora que Chris lo maneje de esa manera.

Y la idea de esa charla... así aunque suene cursi le gusta y quizás esta mas enamorado de lo que nunca creyó llegar a estar de nadie.


	20. Fotografías de un Te Amo

**Capitulo 20 Fotografías de un Te Amo.**

* * *

><p>Una semana después de que Jared y Dean estuvieran por fin disculpados. Todo no podía marchar mejor, Dean había vuelto a su rutina normal de trabajo, y Jared recién comenzaba con las clases de la universidad. Megan había accedido a ayudarle con todo lo que necesitara, y el gesto no podía haber dejado mas sorprendido a Dean.<p>

Algunos días, la mayoría cuando llovía fuerte en Houston o Dean tenia que quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde, lo pasaba en su apartamento, llamando a Jared antes de dormir. Cuando la situación era diferente, terminaba durmiendo enrollado en el cuerpo del castaño, después de haber estado al menos una hora contra las sabanas.

Aun se le hacia difícil convivir con las infantes, era verlas y recordar el pasado, pero también era verlas y saber que tenia posibilidades de construir un futuro mejor a su lado.

Salió de la ducha esa mañana para dirigirse a la cocina y encontrarse con Jared alimentando a las bebes, las cuales ya una de ellas había comenzado a desarrollar esa curiosidad por conocerlo todo, y como ya caminaban desde hace unos meses, no era raro que se perdiera.

-Hola pecoso -saludo el nuevo universitario sonriendo todo hoyuelos al ver el medio gesto adormilado de su amante.

En sus manos, Evian alzo sus manitas de inmediato cuando vio a Dean gimoteando por algo de atención y que por supuesto la alzara.

- Evian, déjalo respirar enana que parece que solo te gusta estar en sus brazos - se quejo con un puchero, siendo campantemente ignorado por su hija que no apartaba los ojos del fotógrafo.

- Hermosa, no lo escuches. ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña bebe? - pregunto con voz cariñosa, llevándose a Evian a los brazos de inmediato y abrazándola.

La pequeña no perdió oportunidad de envolver sus bracitos alrededor de Dean sonriendo con fuerza - Creo que estoy celoso - murmuro el castaño, sus ojos llenos de ternura no se separan de ambos.

- ¿Por que a ella la puedo cargar y a ti no? - pregunto, riéndose al ver la expresión de Jared mientras colocaba a Evian en su silla, la chica era dócil en sus manos, a diferencia de las horas que Alona peleaba con ella para que comiera, con Dean lo hacia sin que se lo pidiera dos veces.

- No es que... ella solo quiere que la abraces, pero es que yo también quiero - suena definitivamente como un niño.

- Solo tienes que pedirlo, y no te he escuchado hacerlo.

- Abrázame - murmuro sonrojado.

- Me encanta abrazarte. - fue la respuesta de Dean, sonriendo de esa forma dulce que era muy extraña en el y que Jared había aprendido a guardar como únicas y raras; los brazos de Dean le envolvieron contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran. - me gustas.

Era increíble como podía sentirse tan seguro con algo que a simple vista parecía ser un simple abrazo. Suspiro relajándose y sin siquiera saber porque bajo su vista al suelo, a donde debería estar su adorable y tranquila hija menor jugando con su peluchito de Jirafa pero... el asunto - problema calza mejor en realidad - es que la niña no estaba.

- ¿TASHA? - es un grito ahogado cuando cae en cuenta que a la pequeña niña parece habérsela tragado la tierra pues no la ve por ningún lado.

Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para Dean quien se separo rápidamente, buscando por la morena.

- Oh dios eso es lo malo que sepan caminar... - suspiro, separándose de Jared y comenzando a buscar a la de cabellos enrulados, que seguro había sacado de Danneel.

- Pero porque, porque no pudo aprender otra cosa - la pregunta es tonta y hasta algo cómica independientemente de la situación, pero Jared esta asustado su corazón late desenfrenado y sus ojos buscan en todas partes claramente asustado. - Tasha Padalecki, has un ruido ahora. - ordeno Jared, sin ver como su hija mayor no para de reír.

Dean se le quedo viendo extrañado a la Evian, cuando se dio cuenta que señalaba divertida algún punto de la cocina.

- La conseguí, Jared. - anuncio acercándose a uno de los estantes de la cocina que estaba abierto, con Tasha comiéndose uno de los cereales que Jared guardaba. - Dios mío, ¿cuantos cereales compras como para llenar esto? - pregunto, captando la atención de su novio que estaba buscando en la sala.

- Oh dios, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? es decir, ¿Cómo llego ahí? - pregunto el antiguo CEO arrodillándose, su hija con la boca llena de cereal ignora a ambos y sigue comiendo su improvisado bocadillo.

- Ok sácala de allí, vas a tener que ponerle un candado al estante, vamos ¿y a ti te parece divertido? - Dean libera a Evian de la silla, y la coloca sobre sus piernas, le gusta tenerla cerca, recuerda cuanto anhelo que su padre lo tocara, luego de que su madre desapareciera, quería compensar de una forma que las niñas no tenían madre.

Jared obedeció, tomando a la niña en manos cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ser alejadas de su preciado cereal.

- Tasha, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, entre tú y tu hermana harán que este en una tumba antes de sus quince años. - murmuro al sentarse con la niña que ahora si parece a punto del llanto.

- Jared, no le digas esas cosas, son pequeñas. - dice con voz suave, ninguna emoción detectable en su tono de voz.

- Oh. Mierda... lo siento, soy algo lento - no noto como sus palabras habían afectado a Dean también.

Dean solo asintió y bajo la mirada a su comida, cuando Evian comenzó a sollozar sin razón, su nariz llenándose de mocos, que Dean limpio de inmediato con la toalla encima de la mesa.

- Hey...shhh...papi esta bien. Aquí, come.

Y como siempre que su hermana hacia algo, Tasha la seguía incondicionalmente no tardo mucho en unirse a su llantos pero de manera con mas fuerte y con algunos gritos de por medio.

- Solo era un comentario, tranquilas papa no ira a ningún lado. - pero las pequeñas parecían llorar mas por el poco interés en la voz de su padre que siempre era triste cuando hablaba de su vida y que por supuesto Dean siempre notaba. – Escuchaste, Dean, me vas tener mucho tiempo. - agrego Jared al notar que los ojos de Dean también se habían humedecido.

Dean sonrió suave, calmando a Evian hasta que esta se quedo en silencio cuando su padre adoptivo le introdujo en su boca un pedazo de tocino.

- Oh... ¿te gusta eso pequeña? - con su actitud estaba obviamente ignorando a Jared., intentando pasar por alto sus palabras de disculpa, porque el no quería disculpas.

- Dean... - un lo siento quería salir de sus labios pero de verdad temía la reacción de este, así que aun tranquilizando a Tasha se acerco dejando un pequeño beso de sorpresa en los otros labios. - Eres el mejor. - era mas sensato cambiar de tema.

Dean dio un suspiro, y como toda respuesta soltó un seco "si, claro", antes de centrarse en alimentara la pequeña de nuevo.

- Hey. - llamo acariciándole la mejilla. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesto lo que dije?

- ¡Sabes que si! - contesta de forma brusca, dejando a Evian sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento, fue tanto tiempo. - hiso una pausa, tomando aliento y coraje para continuar. - Lo que trato de decirte es que luego de pensarlo tanto, se quedo ahí... en mi cabeza, tratare de no mencionarlo de nuevo. - las niñas les miraban con atención y consumidas en un nuevo y colaborativo silencio.

- Pues deberías quitártela...comienza a molestarme que creas que tu vida es tan inservible. - Dean se levanto sin decir una palabra mas, llevándose a Evian con el mientras dejaba el plato en el lavavajillas y se dirigía al cuarto de las gemelas.

Cuando le siguió casi de inmediato suspiro, preocupado y dejo a Tasha en su cuna antes de dirigirse a su novio - Deja a Evian en la cama, necesito hablar contigo un segundo, pecoso.

- No...Voy a cambiarlas, vamos a salir y tienen que estar listas antes de que Alona llegue. - su voz suena lejana, intenta tan fuerte no sentir nada, bloquearse de la rabia y el dolor que hacen una combinación aterradora en su cuerpo. Mientras sus manos manipulan a Evian para cambiarle la ropa.

- Por favor, Dean, por favor. - susurro abrazándolo por detrás notando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de su amante y no precisamente por su contacto. - Solo serán unos minutos, necesito explicarte algo. - añadió dejando unos besitos por todo el fuerte cuello que tenia en frente.

- Me cuesta mucho escucharte luego de que dices cosas así. - Dean niega con la cabeza y se gira hacia Jared, tiene los puños apretado, y Jared sabe que quiere golpearlo, pero eso esta en la naturaleza del Winchester, aunque sepa lo mucho que asusta al ex-empresario.- Hablaremos mas tarde.

- No, Dean, no, por favor no quiero que salgamos disgustados. - rogo obligando a su cuerpo a quedarse ahí y no retroceder como quería, desde aquella vez aun tenia algo de miedo de su novio es en ese estado.

- Nada de lo que digas solucionara esto. - se queja de inmediato, pasando a un lado de Jared y saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Segundos después escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras el.

- Se que nada lo solucionara pero necesito explicarte, que entiendas aunque quizás lo empeore. - murmuro mas para si que para Dean que lo veía fijamente, las manos de Padalecki se mueven entre si algo nerviosas cuando esta frente a Winchester. - La primera vez que lo pensé tenia ocho, siempre ha sido así... depende mucho de como este mi vida en el momento así que no es tu culpa, ni ahora ni nunca, ni mucho menos por algo que pasara entre nosotros, por el contrario deje de pensarlo cuando te conocí y si he podido cambiar algunas cosas, esto será fácil... estoy tratando de decir que puedo hacerlo, no lo volveré a decir. - murmuro entrecortado y rápido esperando un golpe o alguna reacción por parte de Dean.

Dean respiro hondo, conteniendo sus emociones donde siempre las enterraba cuando estas implicaban comportarse como un idiota débil que solo quería pasar su vida encerrado en una cámara de cristal.

- Bien, ¿terminaste? – pregunto pero no le dejo continuar. - Eres tan diferente, tan complicado, recuerdo que en nuestra primera "cita" eras muy sencillo, solo un estúpido niño rico que me invito a salir y me enamoro.

- ¿Sencillo? ¿Estúpido? - inquirió haciendo un puchero que casi arranco una sonrisa de Dean. - Querrás decir estatua y de pocas palabras, estaban tan nervioso que no podía casi ni decir mi nombre. - rio cuando lo dijo recordando lo mucho que le costo planear horas buscando la forma de invitar a aquel fotógrafo de ojos verdes que se robo su corazón.

- ¿estabas nervioso? Pero si estabas mas calmado que yo... - admitió con algo de vergüenza.

- Era sencillo ocultarlo, Gerald me enseno que las emociones son un estorbo. - respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos enfocados en el techo. - Además ¿Cómo no querías que estuviera nervioso? Era mi primera cita con un chico, antes solo habían sido mujeres.

- Virgen. - se burlo Dean, causando un sonido indignado por parte de Jared, pero corto sus protestas con un abrazo fuerte que casi los dejo sin aire a los dos. - No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió sorprendido por las palabras.

- Eso de decir esas tonterías...no te hagas el inocente. - le da un golpecito con la palma de la mano en el muslo antes de entrar de nuevo al cuarto, siendo seguido por Jared que ríe suavemente.

- Oh eso... si esta bien. - contesto sin dejar de sonreír, era increíble como Dean podía cambiar su mundo tan fácilmente, pero su risa paso a una mirada sospechosa cuando vio a sus pequeñas angelitas increíblemente calladas, mirándolos a ambos como si temieran hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

- Me pregunto que habrán estado planeando, seguramente se comieron el peluche de nuevo. - señalo, riendo por lo bajo.

- Creo que están así porque… - lo que iba a decir podía ser dos cosas, una no tenia noción de lo que era el peligro, o bien era algo tonto porque sin duda era una pequeña presión que había jurado no hacer. - sabían que sus padres tenían que hablar de algo importante.

Dean no dijo nada al respecto, permanece en silencio por unos minutos mientras termina de cambiar a Evian, van a salir a un pequeño parque en el vecindario, y piensa que quizás esta un poco quisquilloso con la ropa que sus pequeñas utilizaran.

Observa a Jared de reojo, quien solo le ve con una sonrisa, y eso solo le provoca patearlo fuera de la habitación.

- Vamos, Jay. Ve a darte un baño, apestas.

- Hmmm, no es cierto. - se quejo haciendo otro puchero invisible a los ojos de Dean, ya que se había dado la vuelta. - supongo que es hora de bañarme. -indico lo mas normal que puede, el había sido quien presiono y debería agradecer que Dean no saliera corriendo con todo lo que implicaban el y las niñas, después de todo el no es exactamente una persona sencilla.

Cuando Jared sale, Dean escucha un quejido aunque parece más un bufido y cuando se da cuenta que es de Evian, sonríe al ver a la niña pegarle con su manita en el brazo, claramente defendiendo a su padre.

- Tu papa es el idiota...no yo... - gruño acomodándole su braga y buscando la de Tasha en la gaveta. - Es mas...no me hagas darte una nalgada por pegarme... - amenazo inútilmente.

Como empezaba a notar, la pequeña tenia un carácter temerario y lo reto golpeándolo de nuevo, mientras que su hermana escondía la cabeza detrás de su peluchito al que tenia aferrado fuertemente, que según Dean por el momento era muchísimo mas tranquila que Evian... en apariencia.

- ¡Ah! ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo? - Dean la agarro y recostó en la cuna, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro. - ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? - Y Tasha solo se reía mientras veía a Evian dar griticos de emoción.

Un silbido de emoción se oye a espaldas del fotógrafo y luego una voz de mujer conocida.

- Wow - dijo Alona abriendo la boca con sorpresa. - Se ve muy tierno, señor Winchester. - dijo la joven mujer, sonriendo con verdaderas calidez en sus ojos.

Dean se tenso al verla, soltando a Evian, y teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse.

- No te escuche entrar...

- Descuida, mi culpa mas bien Jay me acaba de abrir solo venia a entregar unos papeles - se acerco a la cuna sonriendo cuando ambas niñas alzaron los brazos hacia ella - Pero no podía irme sin visitar a mis pequeños demonios ¿Que travesuras hicieron hoy?

- Tasha se le escapo a Jared y se estaba comiendo sus cereales, es tan parecida a el. - se ríe alto, observando como las dos pequeñas adoran a Alona casi tanto como a Jared.

- Si, comerá como un monstro de grande si Jared se descuida la comida no alcanzara - respondió riendo peor poniéndose seria de repente. – Hey, Dean... ya sabes… - murmuro nerviosa alzando a Tasha en brazos. - Lamento haber sido tan perra contigo, sin razón real solo por celos que tu tenias lo que yo nunca tendría.

- La verdad no se que mierda les han hecho a ti y a Jared para que sean tan diferentes ahora. Pero supongo que fue para bien que ambos decidieran cambiar. - sonrió Dean, recostándose de la pared pintada de rosa y naranja.

- En cuanto a mi... si te digo, puede que me odies. - dijo algo temerosa.

- Te cambio Jared. - murmuro sin perder la sonrisa o dejar de mirar a la mujer.

- Si... sin duda fue el, aunque también acepte que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de cierto fotógrafo y entonces, pensé que lo mejor era seguir con mi vida porque ahí yo no tenia ni la mas mínima oportunidad. - es sincera cuando lo dice, y segura tanto que Dean puede darse el lujo de creerle.

Dean hizo una mueca con los labios, algo entre la desaprobación, pero también la aceptación a las palabras.

- No puedo creer que por tu culpa le haya golpeado aquel día. - soltó una risita, colgándose a Evian del brazo cuando la niña reclamo su atención. - por supuesto, culparte a ti es aun mas estúpido.

- Pero tengo parte de la culpa por haberle metido esas cosas en la cabeza, Jared es fuerte pero es muy manipulable y yo lo sabía. - no esta orgullosa de decirlo en voz alta. - me aproveche de eso e invente cosas que no eran verdad, es decir fue el día que jugué a chismosa ¿Cierto?

- Si, uno de mis peores errores. Oh, ahi estas...te ves guapo. - le sonríe al castaño que llega completamente duchado, con su cabello mojado y goteando sobre su pecho desnudo, sus jeans holgados se ven hermosos en el y Dean quiere retirarlos con los dientes.

- Gracias, pecoso - Contesto terminando de ponerse la camisa con lentitud. - Es tu turno, ¿Quieres compañía? - pregunto levemente.

Dean se mordió el labio viendo el movimiento, no pasando desapercibida para Jared la mirada deseosa del rubio.

- No, pero me gustaría mucho si no quisiera salir hoy y regresar temprano. - respondió, besando a Jared en l mejilla.

- Hmp, no me tientes. - contesto coqueto, sonriendo como últimamente era costumbre en el. Todo hoyuelos y dientes brillantes, sonrisa de niño le decía su Jefa.

* * *

><p><strong>[Seis meses después]<strong>

Lo último que recuerda es que se estaba riendo con Jared en la cama, viendo una película tonta en la televisión mientras tenían una pequeña lucha grecorromana en la cama solamente por ver quien iría arriba esa noche. No esta demás decir que después de que conversaran, Jared terminaría mordiendo las sabanas mientras Dean se lo follaba sin condón y casi que sin lubricante.

La conversación fue sobre algo que ambos creían olvidado.

- Dean, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que llevaríamos a las niñas al zoo? – pregunto, besando el cuello de Dean, que asintió torpemente, sus ojos fijos en la película mientras con una mano masturbaba a Jared debajo de su pantalón. - ¿crees que podamos ir? – Jared suspiro a su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

La respuesta de Dean fue un gemido, y así es como termino aquí.

Donde Jared estudia, es una buena universidad para su carrera, pero nada comparado a lo que Dean imaginaba, aquí no hay salones grandes con millones de estudiantes de los que apenas tres puedes recordar su rostro o en tal caso, su nombre. Aquí solo eran espacios abiertos llenos de animales.

Jared se ríe feliz y saludo a uno de sus cuantos compañeros, mientras Dean y el suben por el caminito de tierra. Alona les acompaña mas atrás, la mujer parece la nodriza de las niñas, y donde ellos van, ella siempre les acompaña, es fiel a ellos, eso es lo que le gusta pensar a Dean.

Las niñas corretean torpemente alrededor de Jared, no solo caminan ahora con tres años recién cumplidos, sino que corren y casi vuelan, hiperactivas y con ganas de saberlo todo. Con sus "papá, papá, papá" cantados.

- ¿Qué mas quieren de mi? - musito el castaño con voz de drama arrodillándose a la altura de las niñas. - No soy enciclopedia andante ¿Saben? - inquiere con duda viendo como ambas ríen por los contrastes de su voz y Dean sonríe también, porque el cariño en la voz de Jared es evidente para cualquiera, al igual que su cambio, aunque ya nadie se interesa en ellos realmente la novedad de su regreso termino hace mucho. Y ahora solo son ellos, llevándolo como mejor pueden y sinceramente no están haciéndolo mal.

- Papa. Papi. - Tasha es la primera en colgarse de sus brazos, su vestidito rosa levantándose con la brisa que repentinamente remueve los cabellos de Jared. - Hambre. - reclama la pequeña saltando en el sitio y sosteniéndose del cuello de su padre.

- Pero amor, acabas de comer. - se quejo el joven padre haciendo un puchero de preocupación. - ¿Dónde guardas todo lo que comes?

- ¡Papa! - La niña rio, sabiendo que el mejor truco para convencer a su padre. - aprendido de Dean. - es dándole besitos que harán caer a Padalecki como una polilla atraída por el fuego.

- Jay, solo dáselo, ya perdiste. - se ríe Dean, tomando el biberón que Alona le entrega riendo con el.

- Es el colmo. - gruño tomándolo y dándoselo a la niña que impetuosa como ella sola hace el signo de la victoria a la cara de su padre.

Burlándose de el. Jared sabe que Dean cerca de sus hijas es un peligro total, en especial porque tiene un gusto terrible por enseñarle como burlarse de Jared, y ganarle esas pequeñas batallas que eran parte de su día a día. Evian tomo el tetero de Tasha cuando esta apenas se lo llevaba a la boca, pero Dean intervino rápidamente, a veces no sabían cual era peor que la otra, de lo que si estaban seguros es que ambas serian inteligentes como Jared.

- Vamos, Jared, chicas. ¿No quieren ver las ovejas con las que su padre ha estado trabajando? Es ahora un ovejero... - bajo su voz hasta que es un pequeño susurro que solo sus hijas adoptivas pueden escuchar. - o el lo cree. Vamos.

- Pobres ovejas. - murmuro Evian corriendo a garrar la mano de Dean con fuerza, haciéndole una mueca de a su hermana que estaba entretenida con su biberón.

- Dean. - se quejo Jared siguiéndolos con Tasha de la mano. - ¿Soy un que? No escuche lo último. - murmuro con un puchero.

- No dije nada de ti. - replico Dean, Alona riendo tras ellos. - Deberíamos ir por los animales inofensivos primero, ¿no crees?

- Bien, vamos con los caballos, son hermosos e inofensivos, tengo uno favorito, adoro montarlo. - _adora los animales y adora su carrera_, se nota cuando empieza a hablar horas de los animales favoritos que tiene en aquel centro.

Haciendo que tanto como Dean y Alona rueden los ojos divertidos.

- Este viaje era para las niñas ¿recuerdas? - dice Dean quien niega con la cabeza por la actitud infantil de Jared, aunque no lo niega lo ama mas con cada pequeño detalle.

- Que... Oh... me desprecian. - murmuro cuando su hija se zafo de sus mano para correr hacia las ovejas que sin duda llamaron su atención.

Ambos siguieron a las pequeñas sin perderlas de vista, dejando que Tasha y Evian se colgaran de la cerca de madera, observando a los animales que se movían dentro de un pequeño corral. El hombro de Jared se rozaba con los anchos hombros de Dean, que tenia sus manos extendidas a las pequeñas, por si alguna se desprendía y caí al suelo.

- ¡Que tiernos se ven! - grito Alona detrás de ellos, de inmediato sacando una cámara de su bolso fucsia. - ¿Se dejan? - pregunto moviéndola en el aire y sonriendo.

Dean se tenso de inmediato al lado de Jared.

- Eh...claro... - respondió.

- ¿Seguro que quieres? - inquirió quedito el antiguo empresario al oído de su pareja al notar lo tenso que se puso con la pregunta.

- Si...no importa.

Dean se acomodo a Evian en los brazos, esta protestando hasta que Dean le dio una mirada de advertencia, la pequeña girándose con una sonrisa forzada a la cámara que Alona sostenía en lo alto.

Jared sonríe, lo mejor que puede, pero están tan conectados que el que Dean este nervioso hace lo mismo con el, ponerle nervioso... aun así se las arregla para tomar a Tasha en brazos y usar el otro para abrazar a su novio, de manera que queda juntos con las pequeñas en brazos.

El flash de la cámara los hizo parpadear a ambos. Y para cuando se separa las bebes ya estaban pendientes de los animales de nuevo, peleando con ambos padres por bajarse de sus brazos y volver a la cerca. No hay mucha gente por el lugar, pero si se puede ver algunos niños jugar por el campo.

- Tengo tiempo sin tomarme una foto... - dice Dean, una vez que Alona se aleja siguiendo a las pequeñas.

- ¿Cuando fue la ultima? - pregunto sonriendo con orgullo al ver como corren sus hijas, como disfrutan como son las niñas normales que siempre deseo.

- En nuestra boda. - confeso, algo apenado de decir algo que sonaba tan tonto.

- Hmp - entonces de pronto Jared comprendió el porque los nervios de Dean ante la cámara, la ultima fotos juntos era de algo que no había acabado precisamente bien por su culpa. - Entiendo... Supongo que no te gustan mucho las fotos. - menciono nervioso de la reacción de Dean.

- Soy fotógrafo, Jay... - es todo lo que dice en su defensa, manteniendo un silencio casi sepulcral hasta que Jared se obliga a romperlo cuando algo llega a su mente.

- Lo se, pero siéndolo no crees que es extraño. - se queda callado de pronto abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido de no haberlo pensando antes, sonríe travieso y se acerca al oído de su amante. - Estas equivocado. - le susurro causando un escalofrió en toda la columna de Dean. - Las últimas que te tomaste fueron las que enviaste a mi oficina.

-¡JARED! - Dean chilla, chilla literalmente, como uno de esos cerdos que se remueven en el corral donde las pequeñas están, esta rojo de la vergüenza, y deseando enterrar su rostro debajo de la tierra.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso dije una mentira! - pregunto pasándose la lengua por los labios al ver como resaltan las pecas de su novio por culpa del sonrojo. -¡Es cierto!

- ¡Cállate! Eso es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida...además del video claro. - agrego bajito, sonriendo cuando vio la mirada interesada de Jared.

- ¿Video? - si sonó ansioso fue una coincidencia. - ¿Cuál video?

- No lo se. - responde el otro.

- Deaaaan - llamo brincando hasta quedar enfrente de su novio, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de este - ¿Cual, cual video?

- Quizás si haces algo para ganártelo, te lo muestro. Estoy con mi vibrador de cuentas, ¿recuerdas? - pregunta, acercando su boca al cuello de Jared, ambos están tan juntos que no tienen que alzar mucho la voz para que el otro le escuche.

- Si es así, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para verlo? - inquirió curioso, sonriendo algo divertido por la sensual voz de Dean.

Dean da un bufido, viendo las niñas acercarse a ellos y sabiendo que no tiene mucho tiempo para hablar.

- Pues eso queda de tu parte...como convencerme, ya sabes que tienes que ser muy creativo, me gusta creativo, mas si te envuelve a ti en la cama, quizás lleno de crema, sabes que adoro lo dulce. - susurra sensualmente a su oído, sus labios rozando contra el lóbulo que el mismo desea morder.

- Hmmp - murmuro estremeciéndose - …que te parecería además de crema, estar rodeado con algunas fresas y porque no chocolate también. - contesto divertido.

Dean le da una mirada interesada pero no le da tiempo de responderle porque las pequeñas y Alona se acercan a ellos los suficiente como para escuchar de que hablan.

Se distraen un momento, llevando a las niñas a la zona de los ponys, donde de inmediato se pelean por quien montara primero, dejando a Jared en un dilema un tanto difícil, y que se resuelve cuando decide montar a las dos en el mismo pony.

- Genial, creo que son demasiado egoístas para montarse. - dice Dean con tono de regañina, haciendo que ambas pequeñas hagan un puchero, pese a que aun no saben bien a que se refiere su padre.

Alona se queda con ellas, riéndose cuando el animal apenas puede moverse, siendo llevado por un joven estudiante conocido de Jared. Cansado, Dean se sienta en una de las bancas detrás de el establo, reconociendo que quizás, ya esta demasiado viejo para esto.

Jared se queda unos minutos mas tomando fotos con su cámara, como todo un padre orgulloso al ver a sus pequeñas fascinadas con los animales y de paso posar a la cámara, esta seguro que serán hermosas y esa risas solo lo hacen mas feliz, porque después de todos los miedos y dudas no lo esta haciendo tan mal. Luego de unos minutos se encamina caminando con tranquilidad a la misma banca donde Dean esta.

- Gracias por esto, Dean - susurro estirándose, y dando un pequeño bostezo de por medio.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, pasándose una mano por el cabello y contagiándose del bostezo de Jared, que le mira sonriente.

- Por haberle dado la oportunidad a mi niñas, por creerme y regresar conmigo, por ser como eres simplemente, gracias - son susurros, cargados de emoción sus palabras.

- No fue nada. - respondió, observando a las niñas jugar y dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Jared le habían afectado mas de lo que antes hubiera pensado.

Jared sonrió, atrayendo a Dean a su lado para besar sus labios levemente pero con cierta demanda pues su lengua empezaba a colarse entre los labios ajenos, apenas era un leve contacto pero Jared con sus manos pegaba mas al rubio, quería sentirlo cerca y si era necesario nunca dejarlo ir.

Dean gimió dentro de la boca de Jared, dejando que lo atrajera hasta tenerlo sentado en sus piernas, donde ambos podían besarse mejor, llegar mucho mas profundo en la boca del otro, dejando que sus lenguas se acariciaran fuera de sus bocas. Cuando se detuvieron un momento, Dean alcanzo a notar que las manos de Jared le sujetaban posesivamente sus glúteos.

- Estamos en publico... - dice en un gemido bajo cuando Jared le muerde el cuello.

- No hay nadie mas que nosotros aquí- replico, bajando a dejar unos pequeños besos por el cuello del fotógrafo- Y las niñas están lejos.

- Pero... - intento replicar, pero la mano de su novio ya esta acariciándole la entrepierna, distrayéndole de sus preocupaciones.

- Te ves tan sexy sentado en mis piernas, jadeando - murmuro haciendo un poco mas de presión.

- ¡Jay! Alguien puede vernos. - gruñe, intenta quitárselo de encima - ya que parece que Jared estuviera por todas partes - pero el tramposo solo hace mas presión con su mano, y le tiene domesticado en segundos con el movimiento.

- No hay nadie Dean, disfruta el riesgo - una sonrisa traviesa se pinta en sus labios tan pronto lo dice, para luego apretar con fuerza los glúteos de su amante.

- Es difícil...hacerlo cuando sabes que te pueden ver con la polla afuera...y eso es lo de menos que quiero en la portada de un periódico. - y aunque esta diciendo todo eso no deja de restregar su culo en la polla de Jared, sintiendo la desesperación de este como propia.

- Pues sinceramente, no te veo muy disgustado- observo arqueando una ceja.

- Al menos será con tu polla en mi culo que saldré en la portada. - dice a modo de respuesta a las palabras de Jared, que se ríe bajito al notar la desesperación en Dean por correrse.

El sonido de un ligero carraspeo, seguido de un bajo. - _Chicos_- susurrado por Alona, les llamo la atención- Ahí viene un grupo de estudiantes, supongo que de intercambio por las cámaras que traen y sin no quieren ser el recuerdo morboso en un álbum de desconocidos, bueno mejor... ya saben- señalo divertida.

Dean se bajo tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo, acomodándose el pantalón y la camisa, y cualquier prenda desarreglada que tuviera, hasta sacudiendo sus zapatos mientras mirada reprobatoriamente a Jared.

- Claro...lo siento.

- Descuida por mi pueden seguir- aclaro riendo pero se detuvo cuando noto la mirada de advertencia del rubio.

- No me disculpare-agrego Jared arreglándose la ropa también - Alona- llamo serio -Cuida de las niñas, necesito hablar un segundo con Dean- aclaro tomándolo de la mano y casi llevándoselo a arrastras del lugar.

- ¿Qué? Jared, ¿a donde me llevas? - pregunto al verse jalado por el Padalecki, lejos de Alona y las pequeñas que reían con cada cosa que veían.

Quizás fueron segundos pero por algún tiempo, Jared llevo a rastras a Dean sin decir palabra alguna ni haciendo caso de sus quejas. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con voz ronca, alzando la mano que antes sujetaba dejando a la vista que llevaba el anillo que el le había regalado el día que le había pedido matrimonio, día que ahora parecía tan lejano, sus ojos estaban algo acuosos incapaces de creer lo que veían.

- Es nuestro anillo... - dijo inseguro de si eso era a lo que Jared se refería con la pregunta, mas cuando observo sus ojos.

- Es que yo... pensé, es decir - Jared esta confundido había estado atrasando cualquier muestra de un compromiso mas fuerte por miedo a espantar a Dean y ahora, con eso su corazón latía desbocado ante la posibilidad - Esto quiere decir que quizás... es decir ¿Que te volverías a casar conmigo?

- Bueno... - Dean soltó una risa nerviosa, desviando su mirada a donde se vislumbraba a lo lejos a las hijas de Jared. - Yo...solo...si... - dijo por lo bajo, odiando que sus mejillas se calentaran.

La mano que apretaba la suya dejo de hacer fuerza dejándole ir unos segundos, pero que simplemente fueron para que de un pronto a otro tuviera a Jared encima, besándolo con una fuerza y una necesidad que lo derretían por dentro.

- Eso... es. Oh dios. - murmuro sobre los gruesos labios- aceptas- no pudo evitar lo incrédulo que se oyó su tono de voz.

No le da tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras, hasta que han pasado unos buenos diez minutos besándose a la sombra de un acre, donde Jared le tiene presionado, sin dejarle mover mas que su cabeza para direccionar el beso.

- Tendrás que... pedírmelo de nuevo... - logra articular entre besos.

- Lo se... solo déjame hacerlo en el momento indicado, además debo preparar algo- sonríe cómplice cuando lo dice apoyando su frente en la contraria.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto alzando una ceja, curioso.

-Lo sabrás cuando pase- respondió dando un suspiro cuando sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el anillo. - creo que debo sacar mi anillo- dijo mas para si mismo que para Dean.

- Eres un cursi, no puedo creer que lo hayas guardado. - le reclama, sonriendo porque sabe cual será la respuesta de Jared tan pronto como fija sus ojos en su rostro.

- ¡Hey! - dijo tomando uno de su cachetes y jalándolo - Tu también lo guardaste.

Dean adora conocer tan bien a su hombre que ahora, tal como pensó también mueve su nariz contra la suya de forma perezosa.

- Te amo. - susurra, mordiendo sus labios con delicadeza.

No muy lejos, se escucha los pasos de Alona quien se acerca a ellos, lleva a las niñas dormidas en sus brazos, y una expresión cansada en el rostro.

- Dios, si mi novio y yo fuéramos así, estoy segura que hasta nos calificarían de cursis. - se burlo, haciendo reír a Dean que se separo de Jared.

- No esta siendo ni la mitad de cursi que es todos los días. - dice, acercándose a la mujer y tomando a una de las pequeñas en brazos.

- ¿Como, ahora de repente soy el único cursi? - pregunto indignado, o al menos intentando parecerlo - ¿Cómo estas mis pe...? - Alona lo interrumpió llevándose su dedo a la boca, haciendo una clásica señal de silencio.

- Estas dormidas, Jay, no las despiertes...

- Si, copias exactas de su padre, pequeños ositos dormilones. - se ríe por lo bajo, viendo a Jared de reojo mientras caminan con dirección al estacionamiento.

- Hey... Yo no duermo tanto como ellas - se quedo callado pensándolo algunos segundos - ¿O si?

- ¿Lo ves? Te ves adorable haciendo pucheros, adoro que hagas pucheros. - Dean se acerca con cuidado de no tropezar, y deja un beso tierno en su mejilla. - y solo para que te quede claro, si duermes como un oso invernando.

Las mejillas del antiguo empresario de inmediato se tornan rojas - No soy adorable... ni duermo como oso... - Alona abre los ojos, haciéndole una mueca de incredulidad - Bueno... quizás un poco, pero es culpa de Dean.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Porque es mi culpa? - replica de inmediato Winchester.

- Porque contigo es como dormir con un angelito... - comenzó a relatar con voz de niño- entonces, como no dormir profundamente contigo alrededor.

- Cursi. - fue toda la respuesta de Dean, haciendo que Alona y el mismo tuvieran que ahogar sus risas al ver la expresión de Jared, que se cruzaba de brazos.

- No es mi culpa, estar tan enamorado a nivel de rayar en cursi- replico aun de brazos cruzados.

- Oh dios... - murmuraron Alona y Dean, el ultimo sonrojándose por lo que implicaban las palabras de Jared, cercanas a esas dos palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

- Demasiada azúcar para mi - gruño la mujer dándose cuenta de lo expectante que había quedado el fotógrafo con las palabras del futuro veterinario - Ahora ustedes dos al auto, que tenemos que ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Dean asintió, sonriendo cuando las niñas estuvieron aseguradas en el asiento de atrás, dormidas totalmente, tal y como dormía Jared cuando Dean estaba a su lado como un roca, _"en todos los sentidos"._

Viajaron a un pequeño local de comida no muy lejos de allí, donde Jared le había indicado a Dean que le gustaba venir a comer después de clase, era un pequeño sitio que no se comparaba con ningún local de la ciudad, y lo hacia ideal para cualquier plan que Padalecki tuviera rondando en la cabeza, sino fuera porque

Alona estaba allí con ellos.

- Tu pagas- murmuro la mujer sacando a Jared de sus pensamientos.

- No, Dean paga. - señala Jared, viendo al rubio con una sonrisa de esas que mostraban hoyuelos por todas partes y que dejaban al Winchester pasmado. - ahora es quien lleva las finanzas de esta relación.

- Oh... - comenzó Alona falsamente impresionada. - ¿Acaso ahora eres el hombre de la relación, Winchester? -pico claramente molestando.

- Si Jared lo dice, supongo que es mi turno de estar a cargo. - respondió Dean, acariciando la espalda de Jared, que dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de este. - Me gusta estar a cargo.

- Me gusta que lo estés. - señalo Jared, haciendo que Alona apenas contuviera una sonrisa.

- Oh dios. Debería ser penado por la ley ser una pareja tan adorable - dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- El me volvió así de fácil, y adorable. - Dijo Dean, alimentando a Evian que se negaba a comer de la mano de Alona, al igual que Tasha, ambas peleándose por la cuchara que Dean extendía hacia ellas.

- ¿Fácil? - pregunto Jared con una pequeña sonrisa de niño travieso en su rostro.

- Muy fácil. - susurro a su oído, escondiendo de Alona las palabras obscenas que murmuro, lamiendo el contorno de su cuello antes de separarse.

Jared carraspeo escondiendo el tono rojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido de pronto ante la pequeña insinuación del que - gracias al cielo o a lo que sea que se pudiera agradecer - seria pronto su esposo.

- ¿Así que van a quedarse en casa con estas dos? ¿O quieren que las cuide mientras ustedes dos se aparean como animales? - pregunto la mujer, conteniendo la risa al ver la mirada de los otros dos.

- ¡Alona! - chillo Jared atacándola con pequeño pedazo de pan que había sacado de su plato- No te oyeron en Australia. - replico con ironía.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Solo decía. ¿Que harán? - pregunto resistiéndose a reírse de la vergüenza de Jared, cosa que Dean si hacia sin vergüenza.

- No te rías- murmuro Jared para Dean, mordiendo su pan con relleno de crema pastelera. Sus labios ensuciándose un poco de esta.

- ¿Por qué tu lo dices, Jay? - pregunto, tomándole la barbilla de improvisto, arrancando un gemido sorprendido por parte de Jared cuando le lamio los labios, contorneándolos con su lengua y quitando los restos de crema.

- Ah... dah... oh - murmuro Jared totalmente perdido. Y no era el único que se había quedado sin palabras pues Alona veía con los ojos abiertos la escena, levemente ruborizada.

- Ya me contestaron, ocupan una noche libre - agrego la chica, sonriendo cómplice.

- Unos cuantos días, si es posible. Aunque Jared no es capaz de separarse de sus bebes por mas de unas horas, así que con que te quedes esta noche con ellas estará bien. - asintió Dean, dejando a Jared con la palabra en la boca.

- Estas bien, Jefe - replico la chica haciendo que los tres estallaran en risas.

Pasaron una agradable hora sentados en el local, antes de que el sol comenzara a caer afuera, la noche apareciendo desprovisto y dejando los tres algo ansiosos por regresar a casa.

Esta vez Tasha y Evian pasaron todo el viaje siguiéndole el ritmo a Dean que tarareaba una canción en el auto, con la atención de Jared puesta solo en el.

Era un ambiente familiar, tranquilo y cómodo, que el Winchester no había conocido desde que su madre murió. Era a la vez distinto a su anterior matrimonio, era como si pudiera palpar el amor en los ojos de Jared, el cariño en los ojos de las niñas.

Era como si el, el que no había sido importante para su padre tan pronto su madre murió, que vio como su hermano corría la misma suerte que su progenitora, fuera importante para alguien, fuera el centro del mundo para un ser humano.

Llegaron a casa de Jared con el cansancio sobre sus hombros, las pequeñas dormidas y la noche escondiendo las manos de Dean que se deslizaban algo ansiosas por el cuerpo de Jared mientras este ayudaba a Alona a abrir los broches de seguridad.

- Hay comida en la nevera - indicaba Jared, dejando las instrucciones a la mujer - Sabes que me puedes llamar si hay una emergencia, si no Megan puede ayudarte aun así en la cocina están los números de emergencias y las alergias de las niñas, también deje listas sus vitaminas para la mañana - parecía toda una madre histérica en opinión de Dean- Y no les digas que son las vitaminas o Tasha las esconderá en la maceta de la sala y Evian se las dará al perro del vecino.

- Solo nos vamos por una noche, Jared. - anuncio Dean, cortando su discurso. - tampoco es la primera vez que las dejas solas, ¿recuerdas? - pregunta, y se muerde las ganas de compararlo con el Jared que lo dejaba solo en la cama, y que se iba a reuniones de larga duración en el exterior. Era diferente ahora y eso es lo que importaba.

- Oh... si lo siento - susurro bajando la cabeza al suelo buscando ocultar el sonrojo.

- Histérico - acuso Alona tranquilamente.

- Velo por el lado bueno Alona, cuando tengas tus hijos Jared los cuidara por ti. Sera la perfecta madre sustituta. ¿Verdad Jay? - la sonrisa que burlona que se extendió por sus labios casi hace rodar los ojos a Jared si no estuviera demasiado ocupado ofendiéndose.

- Dean, es idea mía o me estas diciendo mujer- acuso, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se terminaba de acomodar nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto.

- No. No te digo nada. Gracias Alona. - dijo viendo a la mujer por la ventana del auto y a sus _"princesas"_ dormidas en ambos coches. - Nos vemos luego, no hagas una fiesta sin nosotros.

- Si me lo decías. - murmuro Jared luego de despedirse también y de que el auto comenzara su curso hacia el apartamento del Winchester. - Bueno, supongo que ser tu mujer no me molestaría- esta sonriendo de forma picara cuando lo dice viendo de reojo a Dean, esperando su reacción.

Dean le dio una mirada incrédula antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

- Siempre pensé que tendrías un lado oscuro oculto debajo de toda esa apariencia sexy de empresario cabrón. - respondió, colocando su mano sobre la de Jared.

- ¿Apariencia sexy de empresario cabrón? - pregunto incrédulo y algo confundido- ¿Lado oscuro? - esta vez no pudo contener la risa- Hasta ahora se que tenia una apariencia así, incluida con un lado oscuro como en la guerra de las galaxias - soltó emocionado, hasta hace poco había visto la saga de las películas, era otras de las cosas que nunca había hecho y para desgracia de Alona y Dean le había gustado tanto que estuvo apunto de comprar un poster, que su antigua secretaria amenazo con convertir en un juguete para gatos.

- ¿De verdad no sabias que la tenias? ¿O solo te haces el idiota? - replico Dean, adorando la risa de Jared, le encanta, y fascinaba en formas que aun no era capaz de describir del todo.

- Sabia que daba miedo, incluso estaba consciente que las personas no me hablaban por ello, por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando te conocí- replico sonriendo, como si el solo recuerdo le arrancara una sonrisa del rostro - Pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

- Eras caliente, estar cerca de ti me hacia vibrar, por eso no tarde en querer entrar en tu vida...fue sorprendente cuando te conocí y como termine luego. - respondió, sinceridad en sus palabras, aunque estaba seguro de que había sido evidente cuando se había acercado a Jared sin saber quien era.

- Eso me lleva a preguntar- empezó acariciando en círculos la pierna de su novio - Notaste lo mucho que me gustaste, eras wow... no podía apartar mis ojos de ti...

- ¿En serio? - Dean lucia genuinamente sorprendido. - ¿Que me querías hacer?

- En serio, estuve apunto de saltarte ahí... en medio de todo el mundo y empezar a besarte, estaba loco por oírte jadear mientras te mordía ese cuello- susurro con el deseo brillando en sus ojos - Y cuando en nuestra primera cita note que tenias pecas, dios... oh dios...

- No puedes hablar en serio, lucias como si no te atrajera en lo absoluto, sino me hubieses invitado, no hubiera pensado que te interesaba... - rio Dean, la velocidad del auto bajando poco a poco hasta detenerse a metros de su apartamento. - dime mas...

- Siempre he pensado que gracias a Gerald hubiera sido un buen actor- acoto riendo, el recuerdo de su padre ahora no era mas que eso, un recuerdo borroso- Oh, eso me lleva a otro punto, no sabes las horas que pase buscando la forma adecuada de invitarte sin ganarme un puñetazo y mientras pensaba en ello, estaba tu sonrisa era tan hermosa, como si iluminara mi mundo.

- ¿Incluso en esa época eras así de adorable? - susurro, tomándole de las mejillas y besando sus labios. - me tienes ahora, y me alegra que hayas sido quien eras si con eso llegábamos aquí.

- Fue un camino duro ¿Verdad? - pregunto suavemente sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas que aun no se derramaban - Lo siento...

- No te estoy culpando. - se apresuro a decir Dean, besándole de nuevo, tratando de alejar la tristeza de esos hermosos ojos que le miraban con adoración. - te perdone, te perdone hace tanto tiempo...

- Gracias por eso, Gracias- una lagrima bajo por la mejilla pero la sonrisa estaba ahí, como si siempre hubiera sido parte de Jared.

Fueron dos segundos los que tardo Dean en recoger la lagrima con sus dedos, e introducir su lengua en la boca de Jared, que se encontró pronto acorralado contra la puerta del auto, la manilla de esta clavándose en su espalda dolorosamente mientras Dean le succionaba el alma por la boca.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor las manos del castaño se movieron a apresar los glúteos del periodista atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, la necesidad de tener cerca a Dean se volvía tan impetuosa como el aire mismo.

A pesar de que estaban en una posición incomoda cada uno, la desesperación imperiosa de tocarse los estaba llevando a ganarse unos cuantos hematomas que relucirían con orgullo al día siguiente. Dean se había dado unos cuantos golpes contra el techo del impala, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho de Jared que había dejado al descubierto al desabotonar la camisa de este, deleitándose con los abdominales bien formados, y sus anchos hombros que quería llenar de mordidas.

Las manos inquietas del mas alto, buscaban desabotonar cada la contraria y cuando tuvo a su alcance los pezones los estrujo con fuerza, delineándolos luego disfrutando de como se endurecían bajo sus atenciones.

Se excitan con sus caricias, Dean dejando salir su aliento caliente sobre la piel húmeda por sus lamidas y Jared mordisqueando todo el cuello de Jared. El sentir los dientes de Jared rasgar la piel de su cuello, mordisquearlo y dejar su piel bastante roja - por lo que puede sentir - eso le hace detenerse, sus manos sobre el cinturón de Jared, sus dedos dentro de este pero sin moverse.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto respirando agitadamente.

- Sigue moviéndote. - ordeno Dean llevando una mano a detrás del cuello de Jared y moviéndola a donde la quería. - por favor.

Jared obedeció sacando la lengua y empezando a pincelar las duras tetillas que ya tenían las marcas de sus dientes.

El roce de esa lengua, tan lento y torturador acaba con unas cuantas neuronas de Dean, que aprieta las finas hebras de cabello entre sus manos, acercando a Jared aun mas a el, pidiéndole entre gemidos entre cortados que le de mas.

- ¿Me quieres ahí...? - susurro dejando salir su aliento caliente contra el frio pecho del rubio.

- ¡Si! ¡Si, por favor! - suplico sin vergüenza alguna. Quería sentir esos labios contra su piel cuanto antes. Quería que esa lengua recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, y quizá el auto no era un lugar para tener todo eso, en especial porque seguía golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo.

Aun no sabe como, solo sabe que Jared hiso uso de su fuerza para hacer que quedara recostado en medio de ambos asientos. Muchos menos sabe como pudo quedar encima suyo, recorriéndolo con su lengua, su cabeza, escondida entre la camisa por lo que solo podía ver el peligroso movimiento hacia abajo, aparte de sentir el húmedo musculo tocar cada esquina de su cuerpo.

No podía hacer mas que intentar ponerse cómodo y disfrutar, o eso hubiera hecho si fuera uno de sus amantes regulares del pasado; Jared era distinto y merecía toda la atención de sus expertas manos y de su sucia boca que le guiaba y alentaba con palabras obscenas, susurradas en ese tono masculino que sabia enloquecía al hombre entre sus piernas.

- Sabes delicioso- dijo y su lengua empieza a follarse porque no hay otra palabra mas que esa su ombligo, entrado, saliendo y mordiendo.

Dean se remueve bajo el yugo que ha implementado Padalecki sobre su cuerpo, atrapando su rostro entre sus muslos cuando este llega a su entrepierna, lamiéndole sobre el vaquero, sacando mas gemidos de aprobación por parte de su novio.

- Mojaste los vaqueros - susurro Jared, castigando con su lengua la zona que estaba levemente mojada, su saliva terminado de humedecer los vaqueros que sus manos ya desabrochaban.

- Jay... - Gimotea, quejándose por la lentitud que Jared ha retomado de nuevo. - no es como si no me hubieras visto antes. - dice, llevando sus manos a sus pantalones y bajando estos junto con sus boxers hasta dejar su erección casi morada al descubierto.

- Oh... si - su lengua sale a saborear sus propios labios cuando observa esa dura polla, que deja salir y caer entre sus costados una deliciosa línea de liquido pre seminal que se apresura a limpiar dejándola ir hasta que sus labios se enredan con la mojada punta, succionando.

Dean esta caliente en su boca, el dulce y a la vez amargo sabor a hombre de este chocando con su paladar y deslizándose en su lengua cuando intenta tomar un poco mas de el entre sus rosados labios. Nunca se cansa de su sabor, y de como su bajo vientre se contrae al saborearlo, al saber que Dean es suyo y que solo el le hace sentir esto.

Pronto el mismo sabor y el olor hacen estragos con su cordura, y se desliza con rapidez por la dura carne que ahora se levanta también hundiéndose en su boca, ayudando a la penetración a la que ambos se han prestado, un baile erótico que calienta tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas.

Están así por unos minutos hasta que Dean le jala del cabello separándolo de su cuerpo, tiene los labios entreabiertos y su respiración se escucha por todo el auto, mientras clama el nombre de Jared con desesperación.

- ¿Que quieres... mi pecoso? - pregunto con la respiración agitada, sus labios gruesos de tanto chupar la polla de su amante, incluso están algo brillantes por la saliva.

- Te necesito- suplica, abriendo sus piernas todo lo que sus vaqueros lo dejan. - por favor...te quiero en mi.

- Jared responde con una sonrisa, una de esas que tanto le gustan a Dean mientras empieza con algo de dificultad a deslizar los vaqueros de este hacia afuera sin perder oportunidad de acariciar cada parte de las tonificadas y firmes piernas.

- Quiero ser tuyo... - sigue murmurando Dean, dejando caer su cabeza contra el asiento, su cuerpo relajado ante las deliciosas caricias que este le proporciona. - completamente tuyo.

- Ya lo eres, Dean eres tan mío como yo lo soy tuyo- susurro sobre los labios ajenos mientras con una de sus manos, haciendo círculos sobre el arrugado musculo comenzaba a entrar en el poco a poco- Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pese a todo... nos pertenecimos mutuamente.

- Debí olvidarlo. - susurro Dean, viéndole con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, su ojos nublados por la lujuria. - debes recordármelo...así que apresúrate.

- Adoro que seas el que mande en esta relación- susurro pícaramente, metiendo con algo de prisa el segundo dedo.

- Si... - Dean ni siquiera pudo responder a las palabras de Jared, aunque quisiera hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas su mente solo se concentraba en abrirse para esos dedos largos que ensalivados le preparaban con rapidez.

Los ojos de ambos se conectan conforme el tercer dedo se une, hay tanto que decir y las palabras sobran - ¿Listo? - susurro en una pregunta inquieta.

- Mas que listo. - dice sin aliento, cerrando sus ojos al sentir a su novio posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles tocándose por doquier, y el solo roce quemándoles por dentro de necesidad.

Se empieza a dejar ir con lentitud en un inicio, pero el interior de del fotógrafo parece quererle dentro pronto así que se introduce impulsándose, llegando hasta el fondo de golpe y por lo tanto tocando de inmediato ese sensible punto.

Hace que Dean rasgue su espalda con sus uñas de la fuerza ejercida para no gritar de placer con la primera embestida, mas por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa; y eso solo le incita a volver a tocarlo, porque le encanta verle perder los estribos cuando tiene una gran polla - solamente la suya - enterradas hasta el fondo.

Se impulsa una, dos... esta embistiendo con fuerza recordando y recorriendo cada rincón de ese preciado interior, sus jadeos se confunden y son altos, el golpeteo constante de sus pelotas contra el trasero de Dean se une a la sinfónica de ruidos obscenos que llenan cada escondrijo del impala.

- Oh. Dios. Por favor. - las suplicas de Dean son constantes, chocan contra su oído al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se entierran entre las piernas del fotógrafo, que tiembla de arriba abajo con cada embestida. Una de sus piernas esta sobre el vidrio delantero, mientras que la otra es con la que se sujeta de Jared, pegando sus pechos.

- Voy... ah... - murmuro, pero las palabras quedan atascadas en grandes jadeos, mientras una de sus manos baja comenzando un tortuoso movimiento sobre la erección de su amante-Termina conmigo... por favor...

- Oh. Jared. - Dean no tiene tiempo de protestar, un gemido ronco se escapa de sus labios cuando siente no solo su cabeza golpear contra la puerta sino con ello a Jared aumentar el ritmo a uno violento y necesitado. - hazlo.

Los chorros de semen empiezan a llenar su interior, es caliente y espeso y al mismo tiempo el cree estarse corriendo, sinceramente no lo sabe pues el castaño golpea aun con fuerza ese punto alargando todo lo que esta sintiendo.

El placer es tan intenso que no puede sentir su cuerpo mas que las partes por donde esa piel tostada se frota con la suya, o por donde esos labios dejan besos susurrando palabras dulces, mientras le lleva al cielo.

Hasta que segundos después es consciente de que esta respirando agitadamente, y que a través de la oscuridad y con la vaga luz de una farola cercana, puede ver la sonrisa de Jared y sus ojos avellanas fijos en el.

Siente como este toma sus mejillas, las acaricia con cuidado antes de abrir sus labios - Te amo, Dean.

Hay un sonido extraño a su alrededor por unos segundos, y el fotógrafo no lo identifica hasta que se da cuenta de un momento a otro, que son sus sollozos, y de que esta llorando como un bebe debajo de los brazos de Jared, que le mira sin perder la sonrisa.

- Te amo - repitió, recogiendo las lagrimas con sus dedos - Lamento haber tardado tanto.

- Eres un idiota. - es lo primero que consigue articular, su voz rota y su garganta adolorida de sollozar. - idiota.

- Si... se que lo soy, pero soy tu idiota - menciono con un leve puchero.

- Te tomo tanto tiempo... - reclama, tomando a Jared de los hombros y enterrando su rostro en el grueso cuello. - yo también te amo.

- Lo siento, supongo... que soy algo lento - sonrió al decirlo, porque aparte de eso sabe que habían muchas cosas por las que no lo decía pero en este momento de su vida todo quedo atrás, no vale la pena recordarlo.

Dean gimió en respuesta, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes aun caer de sus ojos.

- Idiota. - dijo, separándose solo un momento para besarle. - no es tu culpa, dios, no es tu culpa. - es apenas un murmullo contra los labios de Jared.

- Supongo que no. – murmuro entre besos.

- Deberíamos ir a casa, hacer el amor en la cama... - se nota en cada fibra de su ser que solo quiere escuchar esas palabras, que las ha escuchado y se ha vuelto adicto a ellas, como no se había vuelto adicto a nada mas que Jared gimiendo su nombre.

- Si, deberíamos - contesta haciendo un puchero de pronto - Pero pido turno abajo ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Mientras pueda escucharte decirlo. - apunto, empujando a Jared suavemente para que se levantara de el. - dilo de nuevo. - pidió una vez estuvo sentando, sin importarle que tuviera el pecho manchado de semen.

Jared sonrió, adoraba que Dean estuviera tan sediento de escucharlo.

- Te amo, te amo tanto- susurro robándole pequeños besos, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña caja- Quizás- comenzó contra los labios, sus ojos conectándose- No es el mejor lugar pero, Dean- toma una de manos del fotógrafo y cuando la extendió puso sobre ella la pequeña caja-¿Te casarías conmigo? - susurro dejando ver el contenido de la caja, un collar

Era simple, tan simple que Jared dejaba claro su punto, el como se preocupaba ahora por las cosas pequeñas que había ido absorbiendo de Dean, el como su mirada ahora era mas cálida, y el como su sonrisa era verdadera y no forzada.

Un largo cordón negro que terminaba con un dije dorado, el cual Dean identifico como la cabeza de un indio - un tótem casi - cuando Jared lo coloco en su mano, dejando que este lo observara detenidamente, no solo estaba viéndolo que seria su nuevo "anillo de matrimonio" sino que también podía ver en sus dedos su viejo anillo.

El contraste entre ambos era tan fuerte que no tenia mas palabras, ninguna mas luego de un débil si susurrado contra el hombro de Jared donde se había refugiado.

- Te amo - susurro Jared abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fin


	21. Fotografías de nuestro amor verdadero

**EPILOGO Fotografías de nuestro amor verdadero.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Tres Años Después]<strong>

La tienda donde se encontraba estaba finamente decorada como una habitación de hotel, por eso habían sido tan raras y costosas de conseguir, pero justo lo que necesitaban. O lo que Misha decía que necesitaban. Jared estaba de pie frente al espejo, su camisa blanca de seda estaba algo arrugada mientras se cambiaba por quinta vez la corbata que tenia, era un día importante y no quería ir mal presentado, pero había dos problemas.

El primero era que sentía que ninguna corbata le quedaba bien, se había acostumbrado a no llevarlas, ahora le resultaban incomodas y por lo tanto parecía que había olvidado como rayos podían quedar en su lugar. Y el segundo, que Dean le estaba esperando afuera, seguramente con Chris y tan nervioso como el.

- No puede ser, el nudo no parece un nudo, sabia que debía haber practicado- se queja probando la corbata amarilla, que era algo llamativa para su gusto- La odio- se quejo rodando los ojos, y descartándola de inmediato.

Esta así por unos minutos mas, tratando de dejar otra corbata en su lugar, pero esta se niega a quedar tal y como le quedaban antes, perfectas como Gerald las quería, sin ninguna arruga, no como esa corbata roja que ahora parecía mas un moño de mujer que otra cosa.

- Tienes que estar jodiendome. - casi grito Dean, sorprendiendo a Jared con su tempestiva entrada en el lugar. Le veía como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, era casi, casi sorprendente su expresión.

- Oh... pero ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto nervioso y sorprendido de la expresión de espanto que tenía Dean en su rostro- ¿Qué hice? - susurro.

- Te deje aquí hace media hora colocándote la corbata. - explica, como si eso dejara en claro el porque de su incredulidad. - la verde esta bien, combina con sus ojos... - señala, apartando la corbata roja que ya esta hecha un desastre.

- Lo siento, estoy nervioso y esa cosa, se aferra a mi cuello y me falta el aire- estaba algo nervioso, se notaba en cada palabra- No se como demonios podía usar eso todo el día y no acabar por asfixia en el hospital- se quejo con un puchero- además no logro que... quede sin una arruga.

- Cariño, comprendo que estés nervioso, yo también lo estoy, es un gran día… - susurro, tomando la corbata que quedaba al fondo de la gaveta y colocándola alrededor del cuello de este. – pero todo el mundo nos esta esperando allá afuera y necesitamos apresurarnos. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? – reprocho cuando logro atar la corbata de forma correcta.

- Porque me daba pena, no poder ponerme la jodida cosa esa- se justifico.

- Debiste decirme... - Dean parecía apresurado, y Jared notaba como sus manos temblaba mientras ajustaba todo su traje que había quedado arrugado en su batalla con la corbata.

- Lo siento, es culpa de los nervios- dijo su garganta seca hiso que se viera en la necesidad de tragar un poco mas de saliva de lo normal- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que use esto?- inquirió de pronto, sorprendiendo a Dean con las palabras.

- Claro que si. ¿Tanto te molesta? Siempre puedo ponerte un lasito, seguro te verías adorable. - se burlo, dándole una de esas sonrisas burlonas a Jared que rodo los ojos.

- Tu actual y principal pasatiempo es meterte conmigo, ¿verdad? - pregunto viendo como Dean asentía descaradamente – Abusador.

- No seas un bebe.

Se ríe, causando que Jared se remueva incomodo bajo sus manos que comienzan a ser un poco mas minuciosas en su arreglo, tocando partes de las que el recién graduado veterinario esta seguro de que no están arrugadas, mas bien...están endureciéndose bajo las manos de Dean.

- No tienes porque estar nervioso, Jay...va a ser un gran día, no solo para ambos. - señala, su mano descarada y sin vergüenza masajeando la creciente erección.

- Y que... ahh, ¿estas esperando? - pregunto conteniendo un jadeo al morderse su labio- Es decir, si sigues haciendo eso... vamos a tardar...

Un jadeo salió, un poco alto y Jared vio sonrojado a Dean.

- Y ti también estas nervioso- acuso.

- No lo estoy. - replico Dean tomando distancia de Jared y acercándose al espejo para darse un vistazo. - tenemos un pequeño espacio de veinte minutos... ¿Chris? - los ojos verdes de Dean se fijaron en el reflejo de Kane que venia entrando en la habitación, lucia pálido y también llevaba la corbata desarreglada.

- Luces peor que yo - atino a decir el ahora veterinario, ganándose una muy mala mirada de ambos hombres.

- Jay, por favor. - susurro Dean, golpeándole el muslo con su mano, luego se giro hacia Chris, tomándolo por sus hombros y sentándolo en una pequeña banca. - vamos, Chris. No tienes porque estar nervioso.

- ¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿No todos los días se casa alguien como yo? –mascullo, llevándose las manos al cabello- además, Misha esta montando guardia como mama gallina, y no me deja verlo- sabe que suena como un niño al que le quitaron su dulce favorito pero no le importa-Joder... me caso.

- Idiota. - se burlo Dean, ocultando su risa tras su puño. - Realmente nunca se casa una persona como tu, por eso Ian es el ser humano mas suertudo en el mundo, Christian. Por eso mismo debes ser...valiente. ¿Recuerdas como Jared estaba en mi boda? - pregunto, sin apartar su mano del hombro de su amigo que lucia horrible para ser el día de su boda.

- Si, parecía a punto de estallar, como yo-se quejo de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre el respaldar de la banca- no ayudas, no Dean y si... Ian esta igual, es que dios... tal vez necesite un abrazo- dijo mas para si, escuchando ahora si las carcajadas del fotógrafo- Si dice a alguien lo que acabo de decir juro por dios que te dejo un ojo morado, ahora ayúdame con esta jodida corbata que parece una trampa para asfixiar a las personas.

- Ves - dijo Jared de pronto con euforia - No soy el único que lo piensa...

- Jared. - Regaño Dean, sin apartar la vista de Kane. - no soy tu mujer ni tu sirvienta, ¿sabes? Solo te la arreglo porque seria una pena que Ian luzca como lo que es y tu como lo que eres. - mascullo, tomando sin cuidado a Kane de la camisa y atando su corbata correctamente sin mas toque que el necesario.

- No me reganes, que poca empatía - gruño haciendo que Jared soltara una risita y Dean le viera incrédulo, primero lo saca de quicio y el es el malo, luego.

- ¿Soy anormal? No estaba nervioso el día de mi boda, y todos ustedes lucen como si se hubieran hecho encima. - reclamo al recibir una mirada casi furiosa de Chris cuando lo levanto de la banca, jalándolo a la salida. - Iré a ver a Ian, seguro no ocupa ningún abrazo sino un respirador.

- Si esta muy mal, golpea a Misha para que yo pueda entrar-grito conforme Dean salía de la habitación murmurando algo de enfermo o idiota, o ambas.

* * *

><p>- Hey, ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto cuando estuvo dentro de la diminuta tienda azul donde Ian estaba.<p>

Misha estaba tal y como Chris lo había dicho, un perro guardián en la entrada de la tienda; Dean se preguntaba si se había conseguido con Morgan quien había sido invitado a la boda por obvias razones.

-Oh...bien, en realidad algo emocionado- murmuro con una copa entre manos el modelo, observando con atención los trajes que tenia enfrente- ¿Cómo esta Chris?

- Con un ataque de pánico con la niña que es. - murmuro Dean sonriendo al ver que Ian al contrario de lo que los tres habían pensando se encontraba completamente en paz. - me alegra que no necesites un abrazo porque así no tengo que golpear a Misha para dejar entrar a tu prometido.

- Oh dios... dime que eso no fue un plan de Chris- su incredulidad pasa cuando ve al fotógrafo dejar ir una nada disimulada sonrisa- No entiendo que lo tiene tan nervioso.

- Yo tampoco, no término de entenderlo, es como una mujer. El sabe que va a decirte que si, pero no se, siento como si esperara que tus padres se aparecieran en tu boda a interrumpirla. - Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Dean deseo no haber venido, ni siquiera haber dicho nada ¿Por qué no se quedo en casa?

Los ojos azules algo afectados bajaron al suelo, ocultándose de la mirada del otro hombre.

- Pues seguro diste en el clavo, eso debe tenerlo nervioso, pero no deberían, ellos jamás se presentarían en algo que tienen enmarcado como un circo, no es su estilo.

- Lo siento. - se apresuro a decir Dean, poniéndose de pie y palmeándole la espalda. - ¿estas listo? ¿No dejaras a mi mejor amigo plantado no?

- No, jamás- contesto esforzándose en alejar la tristeza- No puedo creer que Misha me obligara a usar blanco...

- Pienso que Chris morirá cuando te vea así. - replico Dean, apretando su hombro en su mano. - Te ves hermoso, incluso yo reconozco eso. Como fotógrafo me gustaría tenerte bajo mi lente. - sonrió cuando vio a Ian sonreír y sonrojarse.

- No digas eso muy alto, subirás el ego de Misha que ya están bastantes altos por entregarme en el altar.

- ¿mas alto? No creo que pueda ir más alto su ego.

Dean se separo de el, caminando a la entrada de la tienda y consiguiéndose a Misha que vestía de negro y blanco, un traje tan extravagante como siempre, pero con el mismo nerviosismo que portaban los novios, ahora que Dean había cumplido mal su papel de pacificador con Ian.

- Dile al neandertal que mas le vale no arrugar o dañar el traje que confeccione para el - advirtió el hombre con molestia - A gente como Ian todo le queda bien, incluso a tu esposo pero Chris fue un reto. - suena tan en serio que Dean se plantea la posibilidad de dar el mensaje luego de la ceremonia.

- Ok, y deja de vigilar a Jared, si te atrapo viendo su trabajado cuerpo te matare y nadie te encontrara. - siseo amenazante en su cuello, antes de caminar hacia donde veía a Chris salir con Jared que sonreía.

Habían elegido un lugar a cielo abierto, unas veinte sillas en el lugar ocupadas por todos sus amigos mas cercanos, hasta Sam estaba allí, aunque era mas que lógico, la mujer no dejaría que su mas vendido modelo no la invitara a su boda.

El sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando todo a su alrededor y antes de caminar hacia su esposo y mejor amigo, busco con la mirada a Alona que vestía un elegante vestido lila y que junto a su novio cuidaban de sus princesas, al fin y al cabo ahora también lo eran.

- ¿Mejor? - pregunto con una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de Chris antes de colocarse en los brazos de Jared.

- Algo, bueno un poco - murmuro su vista buscando a su prometido – ¿Cómo estaba?

- Hermoso. - respondió con simpleza, tomando a Jared de la mano y jalando a Chris del traje. - Veamos a nuestras princesas antes de que los tortolos se den el si, estoy segura de que Evian se sigue quejando del traje que lleva puesto.

Jared sonrió, asintiendo - No se porque, si esta llevando el que mas le gusto de los dos que le compre - señalo apretando su mano con fuerza a la del fotógrafo.

- Y Tasha tampoco es que este mejor que ella, normalmente le gusta todo pero cuando no...Sencillamente no le gusta. Hey, Sam. - saludo a la mujer que le saludaba con la mano dedicándole una sonrisa, y luego una mirada de advertencia a Chris que se había puesto pálido conforme avanzaban al altar donde debía esperar a la llegada de Ian.

- Creo... que... Dean - llamo el mas alto -Creo que Chris se desmayara- murmuro sonriendo con comprensión, estaba seguro que si algo pasaba ese hombre tendría un ataque de histeria ahí mismo.

- Estará bien. - Acoto Winchester restándole importancia a su amigo, que logro sacar suficiente fuerza como para lanzarle una mirada asesina antes de soltarse de tu agarre.

- Insensible. - replico ofendido.

- Esto es divertido - murmuro ganándose otra mirada de advertencia de ambos hombres, pero el grito y las quejas de Evian llegaron a los oídos de ambos.

Dean tendía a compararlas a ambas con animales, Evian era como ese pequeño cachorrito que destroza todo lo que se le da, y Tasha ese gato al cual le gusta estar en los brazos de su dueño y que este lo alimente a todas horas. Jared no le gustaba que Dean pensara así de sus hijas, pero en estos momentos mientras veían a la pequeña de cinco años y medio forcejeando con todo su vestido, mientras le gritaba a su padre que no lo quería, pensaba en las comparaciones de Dean.

- ¡Papa, quítalo!

El castaño suspiro haciendo una mueca.

- Pero princesa, te ves preciosa con el y no puedes quedar desnuda en media boda de tus tíos - se justifico el veterinario, viendo como Dean suspiraba.

El carácter de Evian requería un tono mas fuerte que aunque sabia que Jared lo tenia, nunca seria capaz de usarlo con sus hijas. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, quizás no seria capaz de usarlo nunca mas porque Jared parecía haber enterrado todo lo que aprendió en algún momento de Gerald una prueba de ello, era su pequeña pelea con las corbatas como hace una hora.

- Evian. Suficiente. - Gruño Dean, haciendo que una mueca de dolor se plantara en el rostro de Jared que se aparto dejándole a su esposo hacer. - No puedes andar quejándote de todo, eso no es lo que hacen las señoritas. - regaño mientras acomodaba el vestido sobre la melliza que se había quedado callada al instante que había alzado la voz. - ¿vas a comportarte?

- Que me queda - susurro cruzándose de brazos, mientras Tasha reía pero se había quedado callada tan pronto Alona le había dado una paleta.

- Te queda obedecer a tu padre. - dijo con firmeza, poniendo de pie, y desviando la mirada de un Jared que le reclamaba sus palabras.

- Lo que mi hermana dice es que la próxima vez queremos elegir nosotras los vestidos - murmuro Tasha mas diplomática buscando aligerar el ambiente, mientras jalaba del brazo a su padre.

- Vamos, Tasha. Debió decirlo en la casa, no aquí. Ahora esperen ambas sentadas aquí y no molesten a Alona. - advirtió, la tensión en su cuerpo relajándose al ver a ambas pequeñas asentir.

- En definitiva, es el hombre de la relación- murmuro Christian al Padalecki, que simplemente se en congio de hombros sonriendo.

El pastor que habían contratado para la boda les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, Christian poniéndose tieso y perdiendo la sonrisa al instante que caminaba al altar con Dean detrás de el. Jared se sentó al lado de sus hijas que enseguida reclamaron su atención.

- Vamos, Chris. Respira. Todo saldrá bien. - le aseguro acariciando su espalda, todos en la sala tomando asiento y sonriendo en su dirección, como si supieran lo que era estar de pie al escrutinio de todos.

Lo que el diseñador llamaría _trillada música_ comenzó a sonar, haciendo que su corazón casi saltara de su pecho conforme al final de la alfombra al lado del extravagante Misha aparezca su prometido, impecablemente de blanco.

La visión le robo el aliento, dejándolo estupefacto. La emoción se reflejo en su rostro, porque Ian enseguida le sonrió, ansioso por terminar de llegar al lado de Chris, casi tanto como este de tenerlo en sus brazos. Debía apreciarse tonto, allí de pie con Dean detrás de el intercambiando miradas con Jared.

La ceremonia comenzó como cualquier otra, al menos para la mayoría de los invitados pero Chris y Ian apenas lograr apartar la vista uno del otro, sus ojos y manos ansiosas y entre esas emociones, el _"si"_ se desliza de los labios de ambos seguro, fuerte, seguido de un _te amo_ que hacen luego de las palabras finales del pastor el lugar estalle en aplausos y silbidos.

Se siente mejor de lo que los dos alguna vez imagino. Mas aun para Ian, quien no tiene palabras para describir todas las intensas emociones que recorren su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar con una sonrisa. Sus ojos fijos en Christian que le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Sus anillos dorados deslumbran en sus manos, e Ian esta seguro de que nunca ha venerado a una joya como lo hará con esta.

Ian se deja abrazar sonriendo con al forma posesiva en que su ahora esposo se aferra a el - El segundo mejor día de mi vida - susurro ganándose una mirada curiosa de Christian.

- ¿El segundo? - la curiosidad se nota en su voz tanto como en su mirada, mientras caminan uno al lado del otro.

- El primero fue el día que nos conocimos y que decidiste que seria tuyo pese a lo que yo decía - le informo la nostalgia es imperante en su tono mientras lo recuerda.

- Es bueno saber. Que te fuiste mío desde el primer día.

- Tampoco es para que ese ego crezca - hay un claro reto en su voz.

- No importa, me amas así.

- Si... te amo así, querido esposo - Ian sonríe feliz y orgulloso conforme las palabras abandonan su boca.

- Te amo aun más Ian. Iluminas mi vida. - dice, y se queda corto en sus palabras al describir lo mucho que ama a ese hombre y todo los que le queda vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>[Trece Años Después]<strong>

Habían pasado trece años, trece años, que habían pasado factura a cada persona que alguna vez conoció. Trece años en lo que todo había cambiado, cosas para bien y para mal. En el caso de los Padalecki, para mejor y mucho mas que eso. Realmente mucho más que eso.

En trece años, Dean Winchester había dejado su trabajo como fotógrafo y se había ido por algo en lo que era casi tan bueno como fotografiar. Autos, era bueno con ellos. Su trabajo consistía en arreglar viejas reliquias que iban a ser sacrificadas.

La idea vino por parte de Jared. No quería crecer en una familia desunida, para nada, y las niñas requerían de alguien que las cuidara mientras el otro estaba en casa, y por supuesto, Dean tomo ese lugar, sin aceptar las protestas de Jared.

Después de todo, no quería que su esposo ejerciera su profesión desde la casa, sino desde su consultorio de mascotas particular.

Y con la creciente manía de Jared y Tasha de recoger y en el peor de los casos adoptar cualquier animalito de la calle, se vieron en la obligación de comprar una casa mas grande, que al fin y al cabo Jeff y Megan no dudaron en regalarles sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Ambos Padalecki se aparecían con regularidad en las parrilladas que hacían en el patio de la casa, la menor aun sin nadie en su vida pero como una exitosa mujer de negocios y Jeff ayudando desde casa en estas, mientras el y su esposa crían con orgullo a sus dos hijos.

La casa era el triple del apartamento que tenían antes, en su primer casamiento,

La variedad de habitaciones les permitían tener aparte de sus recamaras cuartos dedicados a ciertas funciones, Dean que ahora podía decirse que tenia la fotografía como pasatiempo se pasaba horas con Evian ensenándoles cosas básicas que la adolescente se obligaba en aprehender y pese a eso, a lo grande del lugar, nunca crecieron como una familia separada.

Con Dean en casa y las chicas estudiando en un colegio no muy lejos de allí, las cosas eran muy fáciles.

El garaje de la casa se había convertido en el taller de Dean, ya que en la casa solo había un auto, el Impala, Jared aun caminaba a su trabajo y Evian y Tasha eran amantes de sus bicicletas.

Pero en contra de todo a Jared le encantaba- afirmaba con esa sonrisa que el no se cansaba de ver- que aun después de tantos anos que se veía igual que el día que se conocieron y lo recompensaba follandoselo deliciosamente contra lo primero que les sirviera de apoyo-literalmente- lo que ocasionaba que sus hijas salieran corriendo a casa de su tia Alona, o de sus tíos Ian y Chris.

Ambas chicas eran altas, como su padre pero en el caso de Evian eso y su largo cabello eran una dificultad a la hora de huir cuando hacia alguna travesura; por el contrario de Tasha que contaba con una extraña habilidad para escabullirse sin mayor problema.

Dean tendía a castigar mas a Evian que ha Tasha, peleas en el colegio, y antes de eso ser ambas mucho mas inteligentes que los profesores, por Dean ser un maniático y querer que sus hijas fueran las mejores, aunque no lo eran del todo. Eran dos chicas normales con dos padres homosexuales y mediáticamente activos en el pasado. Por lo que las bromas eran la principal razón de los castigos de Evian. Ella era aun más impulsiva de Tasha, que escondiéndose detrás de sus gafas, era lo que llamaban la mente maestra.

Era la mas tranquila, pero con esa habilidad ingeniosa de manipular las situaciones a su favor. Solo que normalmente no contaba con Jared, quien pensaba igual que ambas, y que era capaz de descubrirlas incluso antes de que empezaran a mentir.

Evian era entonces, el lado salvaje, alegre y oculto que descubrió en su esposo luego de todo lo acontecido con Harris. Tasha en cambio, era algo fría y calculadora, no demasiado como Jared hiso.

Pero Jared se había mostrado preocupado desde el inicio por lo que buscando que no cometieras los mismos errores que el, ambos junto a Evian procuraban estar al pendiente de la menor, cuidándola y guiando. El objetivo era que no dejara de vivir,

Pero Jared se había mostrado de inmediato preocupado por lo que ambos, junto a Evian procuraron estar siempre pendiente de la pequeña buscando que no se perdiera.

El objetivo era que no dejara de vivir como Jared había hecho.

Dean, que estaba frente a un camaro del '69 – el cual tenia el carburador quemado - sonrió tristemente al recordar como un día después de que Jared regañara a Evian de manera estricta y la castigara, sin protesta alguna por parte de esta, que parecía conservar esa aptitud algo rebelde cuando su padre alzaba la voz; Tasha les confesara horas después de que la pelea había surgido en su defensa y no por que su hermana melliza lo quisiera.

Su declaración casi vuelve a Jared un manojo inservible, se sentía más que culpable, y eso, justo eso, era algo que a Dean le enamoraba aun mas.

A ese recuerdo venia otro, cuando una tarde sus pequeñas empezaron a preguntarle a el a escondidas de Jared porque cuidaba tanto ese viejo lapicero que tenia en el despacho que ellas usaban mas que el mismo.

Es increíble como pasa al tiempo y cuando mira atrás, le parece increíble como Jared entro de nuevo en su vida, dispuesto a ganarse su perdón y de paso le dio algo tan valioso que ni siquiera aspiro de pequeño, con la muerte de su madre, con la enfermedad de su hermano y con el odio su padre.

_**Una familia...una familia.**_

Y se dio cuenta cuando una noche en que Evian lloraba como descocida en su camita, dijo "papa"... A el, cuando la abrazo y la tranquilizo. El era padre y tenia dos niñas que adoraba tanto como ellas a el.

A Jared le tomo horas descubrir porque su esposo lloraba recostado de la pared blanca del cuarto de las pequeñas.

Es curioso, las conoce como la palma de su mano, quizás no podía detectar sus mentiras tan rápido como Jared, pero notaba cuando le ocultaban cosas, mas cuando al ser estas dos señoritas y ellos dos hombres adultos, era un poco difícil hablar de ciertos temas.

Recuerda como Evian se peleo con su hermana con trece, por que solo ella podía abrazar a Dean primero que nadie cuando llegaban a casa, pero la pelea no duro nada por que Jared llego como si nada del trabajo y abrazo a Jensen, dejando a sus dos hijas boquiabiertas y vilmente traicionadas por su padre.

Ambas se unían para hacer toda clase de trastadas, que por supuesto la victima de turno lo pasaba bastante mal. La vez que pincharon las llantas de la directora, que liberaron a las ranas abogando por su libertad o que aflojaron los frenos de la bicicleta de un compañero.

De la primera travesura se dio cuenta el castaño al oírlas murmurar en la sala y al verse atrapadas ambas le hicieron prometer al antiguo empresario que no diría nada a su papi, pero este lo hizo.

Ganándose la ley del hielo por parte de ambas por semanas, al menos hasta que Dean las obligara a limpiar la casa por ello durante los próximos tres anos.

Ambos se preocupaban por ellas. Pero Jared lo hacia aun mas, temía porque de un momento a otro sus hijas fueran como el, como su antiguo yo que se encerraba en una jaula.

- Al menos estudiaran, Jared...tu no pasaste por esa etapa de la universidad si no hasta después. - Fue lo que le dijo Winchester para tranquilizarlo, pero aun así cada vez que Tasha hablaba sobre su sueño de administrar una empresa Dean podía ver como Jared se tensaba a su lado.

Evian fue mas simple, cuando Dean le pregunto que quería estudiar, Evian le dijo _"No se",_ y Dean soltó una risa, al menos ella era mas parecida a el. Aunque seguramente era tan parecida a el que terminaría estudiando lo que sea en la misma universidad de su hermana solo para cuidar de esta, o en tal caso cuidarse una de la otra.

Tasha tenia serios problemas para adaptarse en las multitudes, y sin embargo, frente a un auditorio siempre ponía las palabras correctas, sabia defenderse por si sola, tanto como su padre, pero no como Dean o su hermana, quienes eran casi insensibles a todo lo que les buscara dañarles.

Suspiro saliendo de sus recuerdos cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle, aun hoy... Quince años después, su corazón salta de alegría cuando siente al castaño cerca.

-Hola, pecoso- saludo besándole el cuello- ¿Dónde están nuestros demonios?

- Creo que están por escaparse a una fiesta al otro lado de la calle. - informo sin dejar de mover la llave de presión en el auto que arreglaba con tanta pasión. - así que no te extrañe que se aparezcan con una excusa tonta para salir.

- Oh no... ¿Crees que tenga que ir a traer a alguna de ellas, borracha de nuevo? - su tono es algo cansado y fastidiado.

- Creo que te tocara ir a buscarlas dentro de un rato, no las quiero a ninguna cerca de adolescentes cachondos de nuevo. - gruño, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, buscando alcanzar mejor una tuerca que se escapaba de su agarre, movimiento que produjo que sus redondos glúteos apretaran la entrepierna de su esposo.

- Si debería ir a buscar... Mmmmm, pecoso, ¿Porque me provocas? - pregunto en un pequeño jadeo.

- ¿Quién provoca, Jared? Yo estoy trabajando. - su risa es suave, y sus caderas se mueven en círculos sobre esa erección que recién empieza a crecer, Jared es fácil de manipular, no es de extrañar que sea capaz de sacarle cada uno de sus secretos.

- Mentira - su tono es juguetón cuando lo dice mientras empieza a corresponder el movimiento - Con solo decir mi nombre me provocas ¿Te parece poco?

- Pap- ¡Oh asqueroso! – exclamo Evian, se encontraba en el rellano de la puerta y detrás de ella venia su melliza, a la que esta enseguida le cubrió sus ojos, impidiendo que viera la obscena posición en la que se encontraban ambos adultos. - No veas, que los pervertidos están haciendo sus cosas, es asqueroso.

- Oh por dios, parece que estuvieran en celo, apresúrate pide permiso - sugirió con prisa, dejando que su hermana cubriera sus ojos.

Dean levanto una ceja con suspicacia, allí venia el típico discurso que alguna de las dos le daba cuando se avecinaba una fiesta de las que ellos no estaban advertidos, pero esta vez era diferente. Se enderezo, escondiendo una sonrisa al escuchar el suspiro/gemido de Jared cuando lo hizo.

- Pensé que estaban ocupadas. ¿Por qué tan de repente quieren salir?

-Pues... Si estábamos pero nos apetece quedarnos en casa de tía alona, creo que estará sola porque es noche de hombres de su hijo y su esposo o no se que tonterías, entonces se nos ocurrió una noche de chicas - explico Evian.

- Así que - continuo Tasha - como buenas adolescentes que somos vinimos a pedir permiso - dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con toda la inocencia que podía reunir.

- ¿B-Buenas adolescentes? - repite Jared, la incredulidad y la desconfianza resonando en su voz. - ¿E-Están hablando en serio? - pregunta dando un bufido que hace estremecer a Dean de lo cerca que esta de Jared.

- ¿Por qué razón ustedes querrían hacer una noche de chicas el mismo día de una fiesta? - Dean es mucho más directo al punto al que Jared quiere llegar.

Evian abre la boca sorprendida y luego da un codazo mal disimulado a su hermana que se queja de haber sido descubiertas tan rápido. Es entonces cuando sus ojos, se centran en Dean con una disculpa y petición muda a la vez.

Le piden clemencia y que las salve de un regaño que sinceramente, el seria quien mas duro lo daría; se ríe por lo bajo, intercambiando miradas con Jared que se encoje de hombros.

- Bien. Si van a la fiesta saben cuales son las reglas. Tendrán hora de llegada... ¡sin excepciones! Y su padre ira a buscarlas... conmigo. - termina de decir al ver las caras de terror de las chicas.

Esto es común en cuanto a se refiere a un Jared a las once de la noche, con el cabello alborotado y una bata de dormir, con pantalones largos y una camisa pegada al pecho que dejaba todos sus muslos al descubierto y nada a la imaginación, con ese olor a sexo, cuero y aceite de auto que adquiría cada vez que su piel se restregaba con la de Dean sin nada de por medio. Pero en especial porque para su padre biológico siempre serian…"sus pequeñas". Uno de sus más grandes obsesiones era preguntar por sus pequeñas en las fiestas, dejándolas a ambas en una posición aun mas incomoda todavía.

- Pero papa, violentan nuestros derechos, somos algo mayores y además nuestros amigos...

- de la misma edad - agrego Tasha interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermana.

- No tienen hora de llegado y no los van a recoger - termino la mayor.

- Pero ustedes si, jovencitas, no tienten su suerte de que envié a Jared recién follado a buscarlas, soy capaz de hacerlo. – agrego viendo el terror que sus palabras volvían a causar en sus hijas, las cuales ya parecían haber captado el punto.

- No, no, créeme que ya es suficiente con el ¿Donde están mis pequeñas? - imito enojada - ¿A que hora van por nosotras? - pregunto empezando a caminar hacia la salida, llevando a su hermanita a rastras.

- A las once. – respondió su padre, una expresión severa formándose en su rostro, como advertencia de que si a esas horas las conseguía ebrias iba a formar un escándalo que no olvidarían. – tengan cuidado.

- Como seas - contestaron ambas al salir. Segundos después Jared sonrío y atrajo a Dean a sus brazos - Creo que tenemos un tiempo a solas...

- Diablos, ¿Se acaban de ir y ya estas pensando en eso? – pregunto soltando una risa incrédula a la vez que se alejaba de Jared para tomar el pañuelo con el que se limpio la grasa de las manos. – pensé que me reclamarías mi falta de tacto o el que las amenazara con follarte.

- No, se que ese tono es necesario de vez en cuando, y solo quizás no mencione nada porque me apetece que me folles...

- Jared... – Dean intenta protestar, pero sus ojos brillan con deseo.

Jared no ha cambiado casi nada, solo esta mas grande, mucho mas solido y por supuesto a sus ojos mucho mas atractivo que años atrás, para el la edad solo lo hace mejor, mas deseable para las cosas que vienen a su mente sobre lo que quiere hacerle a ese cuerpo.

- Muy bien, pero en la cama por favor...la espalda me duele demasiado de la ultima vez que lo hicimos fuera de ella. – se queja, dejando que Jared le tome de las manos y le jale adentro de la casa.

- La edad pecoso - contesto caminando con Dean de la mano, la tranquilidad de ese simple gesto eran de las cosas que mas feliz le hacían - ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? - pregunto con un puchero. -Que a mi también me duele...

- Estas haciéndote viejo. - se ríe, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Jared. - estamos envejeciendo, juntos, como soñamos. - susurro, y jura que su voz se rompe un poco cuando lo dice.

Solo recibe una sonrisa a cambio, y un ligero beso en la frente.

_**FIN.**_

_**Fic en formato Word: http: / www. megaupload. com /?d=JSZOTZ08**_

_**Soundtrack y Arts : destielwinchi. livejournal. com / 28500 . html**_

_**(Solo corten los espacios y accederan a los links :D)**_

_**Un placer llevarles este fic de parte de mi y Vanessa :D**_


End file.
